


Золотая сцена / Golden Stage / 黄金台

by Dareolo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Historical, Intrigue, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 118,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dareolo/pseuds/Dareolo
Summary: Глубокая взаимная неприязнь доверенного слуги Императора и прославленного военного генерала была широко известна во всей столице. И кто бы мог предвидеть внезапную смену ветров в Небесных чертогах? Генерал оказывается серьезно ранен в бою, почти утратив возможность ходить, а Император тем временем решает облагодетельствовать его женитьбой на заклятом враге.Итак, два человека, которые терпеть друг друга не могут, были вынуждены вступить в брак и жить под одной крышей. Но время меняет все.Это любительский перевод с английского языка, который по мере возможности сверяется с китайским оригиналом.Анлейт 1: https://penjournalhappy.wordpress.com/golden-stage/Анлейт 2: https://chichilations.home.blog/category/golden-stage/
Relationships: Фу Шэнь/ Ян Сяохань
Comments: 54
Kudos: 52





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [黄金台](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/685489) by 苍梧宾白. 



В 25-ом году эпохи Юаньтай[1] Великого Царства Чжоу восточные татары[2] вторглись в Северный Синьцзян[3]. Армия пограничной обороны Северной Янь[4] – Железная кавалерия – объединилась с гарнизонами провинций Нинся и Тонг у реки Удинхэ и одержала сокрушительную победу над войсками восточных татар, отбросив их на семьсот ли[5] назад за Осенний перевал на западе.

 _1._ _元_ _泰 / Юаньтай - титул нынешнего императора, сейчас идет 25-й год его правления._

 _2._ _东_ _鞑 / dōng dá:_ _鞑 Татары – тюркоязычные народы, проживавшие в степях у северных границ Древнего Китая. После раскола единого народа распались на западных, которые переселились на западный край степи (отсюда и название) и восточных, занявших центральные и восточные районы своих земель. Приблизительно этот народ проживал на территории современной Внутренней Монголии и севернее._

 _3._ _北疆 / běi jiāng - Северный Синьцзян, также известен как Джунгария. Синьцзян - автономный район на северо-западе Китая с высокогорными хребтами и песчаными пустынями. Северный и Южный Синьцзян лежат по обе стороны Тянь-шаньского хребта, сильно различаясь климатически. Здесь также проходил Великий шелковый путь, соединявший Китай и Средний Восток, потому власть над этими территориями так стратегически важна для Великой Чжоу._

 _4._ _北_ _燕 / běi yàn или Северная Янь – одно из 16 мелких государств, существовавших на территории Северного Китая в 409—436 годах. Позднее было завоевано и вошло в состав Северной Вэй и далее, по мере падения различных царств, передавалось вместе с остальной территорией следующим династиям в статусе северной провинции. Сейчас часть территории этого государства занимает провинция Ляонин. Что интересно, к югу от Северной Янь находится Пекин, так что, столица в романе – Пекин._

 _5._ _里 (lǐ) = китайская единица длины, сейчас это около 500 м. Но мы имеем дело с Великой Чжоу, и там ли были другими. Если взять за точку отсчета эпоху Восточной Чжоу, то 1 бу равнялся 6 чи, а 1 ли — 396 бу. Путем сложных математических подсчетов оказалось, что это примерно 360 км._

В августе того же года восточнотатарская армия Учжубу[6] составила документ с призывом к мирным переговорам, выражая готовность вернуться в подчинение Великой Чжоу, объявляя себя ее вассалами и гарантируя выплату дани. 16 августа послы обеих сторон завершили процесс капитуляции на берегу реки Удинхэ. С этих пор войска Учжубу должны были платить ежегодную дань мехами, лекарствами, лошадьми, золотом и серебром. Кроме того, они отправляли в столицу родного сына хана, которому должно было поступить в Императорскую школу для изучения шести искусств, необходимых каждому молодому господину Центральных равнин.

 _6._ _乌_ _珠_ _部 / wū zhū bù - dark = «темный / черный / ворона»,_ _珠= «жемчуг»,_ _部= «дивизия или войска». Поскольку на русский адекватно это не перевести, не будем маяться с локализацией названия._

В сентябре императорский двор издал указ, предписывающий командующему Железной кавалерией Северной Янь Цзиннин[7] хоу[8] Фу Шэню сопровождать татарский дипломатический корпус в столицу для аудиенции с государем.

 _7._ _靖宁 / jìng níng -_ _靖 - «умиротворять»,_ _宁 - «мир». Цзиннин хоу означает примерно «миротворец», «сдерживающий фактор». Вероятно, Фу Шэнь получил этот ироничный титул, поскольку является военным генералом, отвечающим за целостность беспокойных северных границ._

_8.Во времена Восточной Чжоу в феодальной системе существовало пять аристократических титулов, для тех чиновников, кто не был связан кровными узами с императорским домом: гун, хоу, бо, цзы, нань. Если очень приблизительно попытаться соотнести эти титулы с европейскими, получится следующее: гун – герцог, хоу – маркиз (владетель пограничных территорий), бо – граф, цзы – виконт, нань – барон. Это либо наследственные титулы, либо их вместе с уделами получали непосредственно от вана (императора). Фу Шэнь получил титул хоу и командование пограничными территориями._

Поскольку ситуация на фронте была стабильной, а войска Учжубу отступили за Осенний перевал, Фу Шэнь не испытывал особого беспокойства. Потому приказал своему подчиненному Юань Хуаню отвести основные силы обратно в Северный Синьцзян, в то время как сам отобрал отряд из лучших воинов для сопровождения дипломатического корпуса на юг.

9 сентября дипломатический корпус вошел на перевал Цинша[9], когда земля начала непрерывно дрожать. Отвесные горные склоны с обеих сторон обрушились с оглушительным грохотом, мелкие камни и огромные валуны падали, подобно граду, заставляя перепуганных лошадей пуститься в бешеный галоп. В воцарившемся хаосе экипаж молодого татарского князя не успел отойти назад и был разбит валуном, проломившим тонкую крышу повозки.

 _9._ _青_ _沙_ _隘:_ _青- цвет цин (сочетание голубого, зеленого и серого);_ _沙 - «песок»;_ _隘 - «перевал». В анлейте переведено как перевал Голубого песка, что по-русски звучит несколько странно. Потому здесь тоже без локализации._

Перевал Цинша был узким и обладал сложным рельефом, но, учитывая его расположение в глубине территории Великой Чжоу, он всегда был безопасен для путников. Разумеется, засады там быть не могло. Фу Шэнь на протяжении всего пути был настороже и предпринял все возможные меры предосторожности, но никто никогда не смог бы предсказать такую неожиданную катастрофу, как оползень, прямо на пороге собственного дома. В тот момент у него не было возможности позаботиться об экипаже князя: увидев каменную лавину, несущуюся навстречу отряду, он немедленно развернул лошадь и крикнул «Отступаем!», уводя людей обратно ко входу в ущелье.

Каменная пыль и песок плотным облаком заволокли перевал, окрашивая всю долину в пыльные оттенки. Тем временем в кронах высоких деревьев тонкий механизм арбалета скорректировал направление выстрела и хищно сверкающий наконечник болта устремился к командующему Северной Янь, который погонял свою лошадь, несущуюся бешеным галопом.

Именно обостренная интуиция, отточенная на полях сражений, в этот критический момент спасла ему жизнь. Арбалетный болт пронзал пространство, устремившись к своей цели, но Фу Шэнь, казалось, отрастил на спине глаза. Он низко пригнулся к шее лошади и наклонился вбок, резко натягивая поводья. Боевой конь внезапно остановился, сделал свечку и развернулся следом за поводьями ровно настолько, чтобы его всадник сумел уклониться от снаряда, стремящегося лишить его жизни. Наконечник болта задел его спину и стремительно просвистел мимо, на полдюйма вонзившись в скалу, чтобы немедленно быть погребенным под слоями песка и камня.

\- Кто здесь?!

Кто-то хотел его убить?

Эта леденящая мысль промелькнула в голове Фу Шэня. В следующий момент единодушный крик солдат вернул его к реальности:

\- Генерал, берегись!

Огромный валун, падающий с вершины скалы, заслонил перед ним все небо и перекрыл путь отступления.

9 сентября 25-го года эпохи Юаньтай дипломатический посол восточных татар подвергся нападению на перевале Цинша в провинции Тонг. На месте происшествия был убит молодой князь восточных татар, погибло более половины членов дипломатического корпуса. Обе ноги сопровождающего миссию Цзиннин хоу Фу Шэня были раздроблены упавшим валуном. Тяжело раненный, он был отправлен обратно в Северный Синьцзян в сопровождении надежных телохранителей, погонявших лошадей днем и ночью. К счастью, полученные ранения не угрожали его жизни, но сохранялись опасения, что процесс выздоровления будет непростым.

Когда эта новость достигла столицы, все были шокированы, при дворе и среди горожан поднялась ужасная суматоха.

Разъяренный и расстроенный Император Юаньтай издал императорский указ для трех судебных министерств, чтобы они со всем тщанием и строгостью расследовали это вопиющее происшествие. Кроме того, специальным указом он повелел даровать Фу Шэню императорские милости: добавить сто даней[10] к первоначальному жалованию Цзиннин хоу, как должностного лица, присвоить ему титул «Генерала, охраняющего государство»[11] и пурпурную ленту с золотым шитьем[12], позволяя генералу сохранить свое положение при дворе по возвращении в столицу для восстановления сил.

 _10._ _千石 - дань. Достаточно многозначная единица мер в Древнем Китае. С одной стороны, это денежная единица, в которой, в числе прочего, во времена династии Тан измерялось жалование придворных чиновников. Но династия Тан существовала несколько позже описываемых событий. С другой стороны, дань – это единица измерения массы, приблизительно равная 50 кг. Опять же, в эпоху Тан император выплачивал семьям своих умерших чиновников от 50 до 200 даней зерна. К тому же многие танские аристократы получали определенные «кормления» со своих дворов, в том числе и зерном. Плюс ко всему, изначально бывшая в анлейте прибавка в 10 даней не особенно как-то щедра, поскольку разница в жаловании между чиновниками ближайших рангов составляла от 100 до 50 даней. Разрываясь между необъяснимыми единицами измерения разных царств Древнего Китая, переводчик своим произволом назначил Цзиннин хоу прибавку в 100 даней деньгами._

 _11._ _镇_ _国_ _将_ _军 лит. «Генерал, охраняющий государство» или «Генерал-страж» - высший благородный титул среди генералов, не имеющих отношения к императорскому дому._

 _12._ _紫_ _绶_ _金_ _印 - Пурпурная шелковая лента с золотым шитьем. Сложный момент. Согласно цветовой символике Древнего Китая, золотой цвет обозначает благородство и богатство, он тесно связан с императорским домой. Пурпурный цвет связан с религией и является символом присутствия божества. Возможно, пурпурная лента с золотым шитьем может приблизительно означать благородство ее получателя, его нерушимое положение и бессмертную славу, как иносказание божественного._

Новость о ранении Фу Шэня разлетелось по столице, как лесной пожар. Многие начали судачить о том, в чьи руки попадет военная мощь Северной Янь после ранения генерала. Особый указ Императора временно укоротил языки особо рьяным сплетникам: генерал по-прежнему сохранял за собой право командования северным гарнизоном, хотя и находился вдалеке от порученных его заботам границ. Если генерал Фу Шэнь будет достаточно мудр, чтобы услышав сладкую музыку, уловить суть[13], то по возвращении в столицу он откажется от своего поста, уступив его кому-то более пригодному для выполнения этих обязанностей. Вернув мощь Железной кавалерии в руки Императору, он сможет обменять свои ноги на возможность до конца жизни возлежать на лаврах былых побед в сиянии славы и богатства.

 _13._ _闻_ _弦歌_ _而知_ _雅_ _意 – услышать музыку – уловить суть. Буквально означает «понять скрытый смысл»._

С этой точки зрения Его Величество не просто сделал для генерала все, что мог, но и продемонстрировал свое особое к нему отношение.

Цзиннин хоу и армия Северной Янь, находящиеся в самом центре всех этих обсуждений, получив императорский указ, не проявили совершенно никакой реакции. Только в конце сентября Фу Шэнь отправил ко двору свиток, где подробно описывал порядок передачи дел северного приграничного гарнизона и просил у Императора дозволения покинуть свой пост для поправки здоровья.

Это письмо позволило Императору Юаньтай вздохнуть с облегчением и, следуя обычному регламенту, отклонить прошение об отставке Фу Шэня, вместо этого призвав его в столицу из северного Синьцзяна.

Многие столичные жители в нетерпении заламывали руки, считая дни до возвращения генерала, желая своими глазами увидеть, что стало со знаменитым Цзиннин хоу. Тем временем, за тысячу ли отсюда небольшая повозка, окруженная отрядом телохранителей, выехала из тщательно охраняемого приграничного города Янчжоу и направилась в столицу. 


	2. Возвращение в столицу

Южная дорога от Янчжоу проходила через Гуанян, Байтан и другие поселения до Миюн[1], откуда до столицы было уже рукой подать.

_1.Все это – реально существующие места на севере Китая, их можно отыскать на карте. И этот путь еще раз подтверждает, что столица в романе – Пекин._

Хотя вот-вот должен был начаться октябрь, летняя засуха еще не оставила эти места, потому дороги Центральной равнины оставались проезжими. На севере уже должен был выпасть первый снег, но по мере продвижения на юг становилось все теплее. Ближе к полудню на императорском тракте показалась группа всадников. Командир отряда, заметив на обочине неподалёку чайный домик придержал поводья, дожидаясь, пока его нагонит колесящий позади экипаж. Дважды стукнув костяшками пальцев по деревянной стенке повозки, он уточнил:

\- Генерал, мы ехали всю ночь без остановок. Как насчет того, чтобы дать лошадям отдых перед тем, как отправится дальше?

Занавеска кареты слегка отодвинулась, и в образовавшуюся щель вырвался горький запах лекарств и низкий мужской голос:

\- Есть ли поблизости место, где можно остановиться перекусить? Если так, что располагайтесь там и отдыхайте. Братья хорошо поработали.

Получив приказ, всадники пустили лошадей в галоп, чтобы быстрее добраться до чайного дома. За их спинами повисло огромное пыльное облако, заставив прохожих бросать им вслед укоризненные взгляды.

У этого отряда всадников не было господских знамен или иных знаков отличия. Единственное, что было в них приметным – синие верхние рубахи военного покроя с узкими рукавами и косыми воротами. Каждый в отряде был крепкого телосложения и обладал военной выправкой. Даже не демонстрируя открыто свое положение, весь их вид словно говорил «мы не те, кого вы можете позволить себе провоцировать».

Владелец чайного дома был уже не молод и успел пережить немало невзгод, успев привыкнуть к тому, что люди постоянно шатаются мимо его лавки взад и вперед, и выработав привычку помалкивать. Один из всадников спешился с лошади и, вручив хозяину серебряный слиток, приказал своим подчиненным отдыхать, есть и пить. Затем он заприметил столик в углу, на который падала тень от навеса, протер его начисто и велел подать горячий чай и пару сытных закусок, после чего вернулся обратно на улицу, чтобы помощь выбраться из экипажа бледному молодому господину, с виду – давнему калеке.

Поступь молодого человека была неуверенной и тяжелой, лицо исказила болезненная гримаса. Идти он мог, только если кто-то поддерживал его под руку. Даже преодоление такого небольшого расстояния от повозки до порога чайной потребовало от него много усилий. Когда он сел за стол, его тело, казалось, совсем обессилело, и он зашелся в приступе глухого кашля. Остальные гости, уже успевшие расположиться под навесом, вздохнули с облегчением, будто глядя на страдания господина, сами испытывали боль.

Если поразмыслить, это казалось довольно странным: хотя молодой человек выглядел так, словно в любой момент мог испустить последний вздох, он, тем не менее, обладал невероятным обаянием, неизменно привлекавшим к нему все взоры. Внешне он был необычайно красив, но не той изящной красотой, какой обладают женщины, прекрасные, словно весенние цветы. У него были ровные брови вразлет и глаза феникса, высокий нос и тонкие губы, придающие лицу выражение общей холодности.

Мужчина был очень высок и, казалось, привык смотреть на всех сверху вниз полуприкрытыми глазами. Все его жесты были преисполнены небрежной вялости, порожденной болезнью – казалось, даже тонкостенная фарфоровая чашка из этого чайного дома окажется достаточно тяжела, чтобы переломить его запястье.

Но когда он спокойно сидел, его спина оставалась прямой, как росток бамбука, стремящийся вверх, как стальной меч, закаленный в огне кузнечного горна. Даже если его лезвие покрыто бесчисленными шрамами, этот клинок все еще может испить чьей-то крови, так и ослабленное болезнью тело не мешало этому человеку окинуть весь мир высокомерным взглядом.

Странствующие торговцы, расположившиеся поодаль, неосознанно повытягивали шеи в приступе любопытства, напоминая гусей, увлеченно высматривающих что-то на птичьем торжище. Молодой господин неспешно допил чай и со стуком поставил пиалу на стол:

\- Уважаемые, ваши шеи вытянулись настолько, что ими можно стреножить ваших ослов. Этот скромный господин настолько красив?

Крепкий мужчина, обедавший за соседним столом, вздрогнул, услышав этот голос. Большинство «гусей» в смущении отвели взгляды, но нашлись и те, кто не утратил энтузиазма, подобравшись поближе, чтобы завязать пустой разговор:

\- Откуда прибыл этот молодой господин? Вы тоже спешите в столицу?

Сяо Сюнь, всегда готовый по первому слову исполнить любой приказ своего хозяина, почувствовал, как немеет кожа на затылке. Его господину достаточно было бросить одну только исполненную неудовольствия фразу, чтобы Сяо Сюнь развесил этих надоедливых торгашей по деревьям вокруг чайного дома.

Кто бы мол предположить, что этот молодой человек, не производящий впечатление излишне добросердечной натуры, неожиданно любезно ответит:

\- Из Янчжоу на севере. В настоящее время направляюсь в столицу для поправки здоровья. 

Все члены их отряда были одеты просто и не держали на виду оружия. Кроме того, экипаж и лошади также ничего не говорили о положении и богатстве хозяина. И, хотя количество охраны было впечатляющим, молодой господин носил обычные одеяния, не отличающиеся излишней пышностью или вычурностью, характерной для одежд столичных жителей. Потому торговцы предположили, что эти путники, скорее всего, были приставлены в сопровождение сыну богатой и влиятельной семьи из Северной Янь. Поскольку город Янчжоу имел стратегическое значение для обороны северных пограничных территорий, дороги вокруг могли быть опасны, поэтому собрать отряд для охраны кого-то из семейства военного, считалось обычным делом.

Торговец не решался прямо спросить о состоянии здоровья своего собеседника, потому предпочел заговорить на другую животрепещущую тему:

\- Поскольку этот молодой господин прибыл с севера, не слышал ли он новостей о генерале Фу Шэне? Слышал, после того случая, он вернулся в родной город в шелковых одеждах[2], я даже вообразить себе не могу, насколько торжественно все это выглядело!

 _2._ _衣_ _锦还乡 лит. « Вернуться в родной город в шелковых одеждах» означает вернуться в блеске славы._

Сяо Сюнь едва не поперхнулся чаем. Молодой человек вскинул брови и с большим интересом спросил:

\- Генерал Фу? Не тот ли это генерал Фу, которого я знаю?

\- Конечно же! Кто еще, кроме Цзиннин хоу, обладает такой невероятной репутацией!

Господин, казалось, был в восторге от темы разговора:

\- Я вижу, вы довольно много знаете о Фу... генерале Фу?

\- О, боюсь это не совсем так, - улыбнулся торговец и смиренно взмахнул руками, - пока караван колесит по дорогам с севера на юг, до нас часто доносятся самые разные слухи о генерале. За те годы, что он охранял покой Северного Синьцзяна, дороги стали мирными и безопасными, и нам стало гораздо проще вести дела, чем в предыдущие годы. Когда простые столичные жители вспоминают генерала Фу, никто не говорит о нем без приличествующего уважения. Вы не представляете – в прошлом году, когда генерал Фу только возглавил Железную кавалерию Северной Янь для битвы с татарами, я как раз вернулся в столицу с севера с большим грузом пушнины. На каждом углу говорили: «Пока командующий Фу находится в Северном Синьцзяне, столица может спать спокойно». Во всех чайных домах звучали истории о подвигах генерала, а музыканты складывали о нем песни.

Очевидно, слава армии Северной Янь и Цзиннин хоу пышно расцвела среди народа.

Железная кавалерия Северной Янь была знаменита, как самая значимая линия обороны границ Великой Чжоу. С самого момента основания ею постоянно управляли члены клана Фу. Фактически, она выросла из пограничного гарнизона, которым командовал Ин гун[3] Фу Цзянь.

 _3._ _颖_ _国_ _公. Интересно, что такой же титул был присвоен исторической фигуре Фу Юдэ. Он был блестящим генералом, но в итоге попал в немилость к императору._ _颖 / yng означает умный / одаренный / выдающийся._ _公 - хоу, высший из пяти титулов эпохи Восточной Чжоу для дворян, не принадлежащих к императорской семье._

***

Жители центральных равнин называли кочевников северных степей татарами. Десятилетия назад единый татарский народ пережил ряд внутренних разногласий и раскололся на несколько племен. Часть из них была вынуждена откочевать на запад. Представители этих племен часто вступали в браки с выходцами из народа ху и согдианцами с запада, и были названы западными татарами. Другим племенам удалось занять более богатые пастбища в центральных и восточных областях степи. Со временем они стали называться восточными татарами. Двадцать три года назад, когда нынешний император Юаньтай едва взошел на престол, восточные татары вероломно вторглись на территорию Великой Чжоу. В то время пограничные войска на севере были малочисленны и плохо обучены, и, фактически, перестали существовать после первого же столкновения. С другой стороны, татарские воины имели хорошо обученную конную армию. Как горячий нож сквозь масло, они прошли через пограничные заставы и принялись грабить и убивать на территориях северных провинций. Даже стратегически важные города-крепости Сюаньцин и Баонин были захвачены и разграблены, превратившись в пустынные руины.

Правление предыдущего императора было отмечено долгим миром, длившимся более тридцати лет. Никто не мог предположить, что восточные татары поведут свою армию на юг. В особенности никто не мог представить, что пограничным гарнизонам не хватит сил даже на то, чтобы вступить в бой, позволив вражеской армии прорубить путь в самое сердце Великой Чжоу.

При императорском дворе голоса, ратующие за мирные переговоры, начали звучать все громче. Но Император Юаньтай только что сел на трон и был еще молод. Как правитель государства, он никогда не смог бы поклониться каким-то чужеземцам[4]. Как раз в это время в связи с множеством личных боевых заслуг, Фу Цзянь был переведен из Линнань[5] на юге на новую должность в провинцию Ганьсу на севере. Император Юаньтай повысил его до командующего военными силами Ганьсу, приказав возглавить гарнизоны провинций Ганьсу[6], Нинся и округа Тайюань для оказания сопротивления войскам восточных татар. Спустя два года Фу Цзянь, двое его сыновей и командиры, находящиеся в его подчинении, собрали на северной границе стотысячную армию для зачистки северных территорий и вытеснения татарской армии за перевал. Фу Тинчжун, старший сын Фу Цзяня, пересек Великую Китайскую стену и повел армию вглубь степей. Ему почти удалось захватить столицу восточнотатарских племен, но из-за смерти отца он не смог закончить оккупацию захваченных территорий. После завершения кампании Фу Цзяню посмертно были присвоены титулы Ин гун и «Высшая опора государства»[7]. Унаследовав титул Ин гун, Фу Тинчжун принял на себя командование армиями провинций Ганьсу, Нинся и округа Тайюань. Второй сын – Фу Тинсинь – получил титул Генерала, охраняющего государство и контроль над военными гарнизонами провинций Янь и Ю.

 _4._ _蛮夷 / ман йи - был общим названием для неханьских народов, что не обязательно было чем-то уничижительным. Я использовала нейтральное «чужеземцы»._

 _5._ _岭南 / lǐng nán – Линнань, буквально «к югу от горных хребтов». Эта территория на юго-востоке Китая получила такое название во времена Восточной Чжоу. Сюда входили территории провинций Гуандун, Гуанси и часть северного Вьетнама. Сейчас в Линнань также входят провинции Хунань, Цзянси и остров Хайнань._

_6.Провинция Ганьсу находится насеверо- западе Китая недалеко от Монголии._

_7._ _上柱国将_ _军 - самое почетное звание за заслуги перед государством, которое присваивали выдающимся военачальникам. Дословно перевести крайне трудно, но значение «опора» там есть._

Двое братьев создали мощную линию обороны северный границ Великой Чжоу. Пограничная армия, возглавляемая членами клана Фу, получила название Железной кавалерии Северной Янь. Более десяти лет с 6-го по 18-й год правления Императора Юаньтай восточные татары бездействовали, сдерживаемые мощью Железной кавалерии. На границах было мирно и тихо, удавалось обходиться без крупных конфликтов.

Но на 19-ом году эпохи Юаньтай, Фу Тинчжун был убит выходцем из татарских племен. Восточные татары заключили союз с северным народом Чжэ и снова вторглись в Великую Чжоу. Фу Тинсинь возглавил отдельное войско и проник глубоко в тыл врага, но в конце концов погиб на поле боя. Казалось, прошлое, когда вражеская армия стояла под стенами городов, повторяется вновь. Но на этот раз у государства уже не было таких обученных войск, как в те дни, да и Император Юаньтай уже не был преисполнен бесстрашной решимости, свойственной молодым. При дворе военная фракция спорила с фракцией мира на многочисленных утренних советах пока, наконец, не приняла крайне сложное, но, вместе с тем, наиболее дальновидное решение.

Старший сын генерала Фу Тинчжуна, Фу Шэнь, еще не достигший зрелого возраста[8], был назначен командующим и направлен на поле боя.

 _8._ _弱冠 / ruò guān церемония совершеннолетия для юношей, которая проводилась по достижении 20 лет._

Восточные татары и клан Фу были заклятыми врагами, со временем между ними укоренилась глубокая взаимная ненависть, и новое вторжение было вызвано желанием отомстить. Но что бы ни было причиной этого конфликта, новоявленный генерал должен был его прекратить.

Все детство Фу Шэнь провел в армии вместе со своим отцом и дядей, обучаясь всему на их примере. Фу Тинсинь часто говорил, облегченно вздыхая: «Как хорошо, что у нас есть подающие надежды преемники, которые смогут продолжить наше дело». Так что, Фу Шэнь, вероятно, мог с натяжкой считаться обладателем достаточного таланта и необходимых умений, чтобы командовать армией.

Придворным чиновникам этого показалось вполне достаточно. Но, оглядываясь на прошлые династии, можно ли увидеть сохранивших беззаботную жизнь придворных чиновников, скрывающихся от волков и тигров за спиной подростка?

Огромной удачей среди прочих несчастий было то, что семейство Фу, вероятно, действительно было коллективным воплощением фразы «родиться под счастливой звездой»: Фу Шэнь превзошел своих предшественников, оказавшись поистине гениальным тактиком, какого можно встретить только раз в поколение.

Северный Синьцзян находился в чрезвычайной ситуации и мог запросить поддержку только у ближайших провинций Тан и Тонг. Однако, когда Фу Шэнь был выдвинут на пост командующего, он не возлагал надежд на чью-либо помощь. Вместо того, чтобы предаваться бесплодным упованиям, он собрал Железную кавалерию Северной Янь и встретил основные силы народа Чжэ у Трех перевалов в провинции Янь. Помимо этого, он смог привлечь в военную кампанию Дикую конницу[9] западных татар, пообещав им открытые торговые пути и предоставив разрешение на региональную автономию. Обойдя войско противника с северо-запада, Фу Шэнь окружил силы объединенных армий и положил конец военному конфликту. Таким образом, эта двусторонняя атака принесла мир в Северный Синьцзян.

 _9.野_ _良_ _/ yě liáng:_ _野_ _означает «дикий», а_ _良_ _,_ _вероятно, означает «хороший». Поскольку многочисленные золотоордынские отряды часто именовались какой-нибудь конницей, я перевела название по этому шаблону._

После завершения военных действий отряды Дикой конницы были включены в состав Железной кавалерии Северной Янь. Чтобы избежать волокиты при мобилизации и чрезмерного растяжения линии фронта, Фу Шэнь вернул власть над гарнизонами приграничных провинций Ганьсу, Нинся и Ю в руки центральной администрации. Он решил сосредоточить свое внимание на управлении провинцией Янь и округом Тайюань, бывшими первой линией пограничной обороны. После битвы у Трех перевалов Фу Шэнь официально занял пост командующего Железной кавалерией Северной Янь и был награжден титулом Цзиннин хоу.

Учитывая то, какие отчаянные усилия Фу Шэнь приложил, чтобы переломить ход войны, он мог бы вполне оправдано унаследовать титул гуна в соответствии с традициями феодального дворянства. Но Император Юаньтай полностью проигнорировал законы наследования, передав титул Ин гун третьему господину клана Фу, тем самым посодействовав тому, чтобы Фу Шэнь покинул резиденцию предков и начал самостоятельную жизнь. 

Любой проницательный человек ясно видел, что Его Величество напуган могуществом клана Фу, и опасается, что это семейство может породить на свет такого Ин гун, чье имя будет овеяно славой на протяжении многих веков.

Но некоторым суждено идти против течения. Всего за несколько лет Цзиннин хоу Фу Шэнь усилил свое влияние в Железной кавалерии Северной Янь и стал настоящей опорой Великой Чжоу. Он внес неоценимый вклад в стабилизацию отношений с восточными татарами и народом Чжэ. Отсутствие военных конфликтов в Северном Синьцзяне в последние годы позволило простым жителям северных провинций жить и работать в мире и спокойствии, что стало возможным благодаря Цзиннин хоу. Пока Фу Шэнь находился в войсках, даже если он ничего не делал, скорее выполняя роль талисмана, он оставался величайшим сдерживающим фактором для амбиций северных племен.

***

Молодой господин с улыбкой слушал речи торговца, но, когда дело дошло до фразы «столица может спать спокойно», его улыбка мгновенно пропала. Увидев это мрачное оцепенения, Сяо Сюнь поспешно схватил чайник, чтобы наполнить пустую его пустую пиалу, и намеренно прервал болтовню купца:

\- Гене... Молодой господин, нам нужно поторопиться, если мы хотим завершить наше путешествие сегодня. Было бы неплохо, если бы вы немного освежились.

Молодой человек восстановил самообладание и сделал глоток горячего чая. Уголок его губ приподнялся в намеке на саркастичную усмешку. Он вздохнул про себя: «Сколько же людей не смогут уснуть, если эти слова разлетятся по столице».

Своей беседой они разбудили задремавшего человека в шляпе-доули[10], который раздраженно их прервал:

_10.Коническая шляпа из тростника._

\- Я часто слышал, как люди говорят, что за стремительным взлетом неизбежно следует падение и что пышное цветение предвещает скорый упадок. Подумайте вот над чем: Цзиннин хоу добился больших успехов в Северном Синьцзяне, разве его ситуация не соответствует этим высказываниям? Все известные истории генералы либо умирали молодыми, либо одинокими, без семьи и наследников. А все потому, что они были рождены с несчастливой судьбой, чтобы нести в мир бесчисленные смерти и бедствия. На мой взгляд, Цзиннин хоу скорее всего родился под Звездой Семи Убийств[11]. То, что произошло в ущелье Цинша с его ногами, вероятно, небесная кара за многочисленные военные прегрешения.

 _11._ _将_ _星 лит. «Звезда генерала» - благоприятная звезда в китайской астрологии / гадании, символизирующая выдающихся воинов или талантливых администраторов. Вероятно, она также была известна, как_ _七_ _杀_ _星 или «Звезда семи убийств», что ассоциировалось с храбростью и решительностью. Но, в сочетании с рядом неблагоприятных факторов, она могла поменять значение и стать неблагоприятным знаком, обещая родившемуся под ней всевозможные беды и неотвратимость наказания за проступки._

При слове «небесная кара» чашка в руке Сяо Сюня с громким звоном разлетелась на осколки. С его пальцев закапала кровь, и все гости чайного домика удивленно оглянулись на звук. Чайная тут же погрузилась в неловкое и смущенное молчание.

\- У тебя слишком сильная рука, в следующий раз куплю тебе железную миску для риса, чтобы уберечь тебя от излишних разрушений, - не меняясь в лице, сказал молодой господин, - Не забудь потом заплатить хозяину за испорченное имущество.

Сяо Сюнь опустил голову и вздохнул.

Разговор, прерванный этим небольшим инцидентом, больше не мог продолжаться. Как бы красочно этот человек не описывал сошествие бедствий в человеческом обличие на землю, его речь была неприемлема. В этот раз была разбита чашка, но в следующий раз могут поколотить кое-кого другого.

Один только молодой господин чувствовал себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Он слегка улыбнулся:

\- Любопытно. Если верить речам этого ученого мужа о краткости жизни и одиночестве совершивших такие преступления... можно ли ожидать, что раз уж Цзиннин хоу стал инвалидом, то он вскоре женится?

Сяо Сюнь поперхнулся воздухом.

Кто-то хлопнул ладонью по столу и встал:

\- Почему бы здоровому мужчине не страдать от отсутствия жены? Такой герой, как Цзиннин хоу, сможет заполучить любую женщину, стоит только пожелать!

\- Да, это верно! А если он любит мужчин, то множество лучших из них только и ждут, как бы выйти за него замуж!

Гости чайной разразились оглушительным смехом.

Мужские браки были в моде при предыдущей династии, потому, хотя в Великой Чжоу и были запрещены браки между мужчинами среди простого люда, влиятельные чиновники и аристократы были свободны от этого запрета. Был даже прецедент, когда Император сам организовал для одного из своих придворных такой брак. Цзиннин хоу был самым завидным женихом в столице и предметом мечтаний многих красавиц из знатных семейств. Но он так долго откладывал свадьбу, что некоторые начали поговаривать, что его интересы, должно быть, весьма необычны.

Когда дело доходит до ветра и луны[12], у собеседников всегда прибавляется интереса к разговору. Молодой господин, более не вмешиваясь, молча слушал, как собравшиеся обсуждают личную жизнь Цзиннин хоу. На его лице была легкая улыбка, будто ему рассказали чрезвычайно увлекательную историю.

_12.Иносказательное обозначение для разговоров, в которых собеседники перетряхивают чье-нибудь грязное белье Разговоры о чьей-то личной жизни._

После минутного молчания Сяо Сюнь прошептал:

\- Генер... Молодой господин, солнце уже садится, мы отправляемся?

\- Ммм? Да, собираемся, - молодой человек протянул руку, позволяя Сяо Сюню помочь ему подняться. Небрежным жестом он простился с торговцами, - Уважаемые, этот господин спешит в столицу, потому мы уедем первыми.

Все подняли руки, прощаясь с ним. Сяо Сюнь довел его до кареты и опустил занавеску. Экипаж загрохотал по дороге, лошади прошли уже сотню шагов, когда Сяо Сюнь вдруг услышал голос молодого господина, доносящийся из экипажа:

\- Чжуншань[13], подай мне лекарство.

 _13._ _重_ _山 / zhòng shān, что примерно означает «тяжелая гора». Вежливое имя Сяо Сюня._

\- Но разве господин Ду не велел вам принять лекарство за два кэ[14] до приезда? – Сяо Сюнь достал изящный мешочек, в котором лежал белый флакончик из тонкого фарфора, - Нам еще целый шичэнь[15] добираться до столицы.

 _14._ _刻 / кэ – единица измерения времени, равная 15 минутам._

 _15._ _时_ _辰 / шичэнь – единица измерения времени, равная двум часам._

\- Не говори ерунды, - из-за занавески высунулась рука и выхватила флакон, - Впереди Цзинъин[16]. В нынешнем виде мы можем водить за нос простых людей, но не сможем обмануть столичный гарнизон. Там у меня определенно не будет возможности притворяться калекой.

_16.Казармы столичного военного гарнизона._

Сяо Сюнь с опаской пробормотал:

\- Но ты же на самом деле калека...

Болеющий молодой господин, вернее, обреченный «нести в мир бесчисленные смерти и бедствия» Цзиннин хоу Фу Шэнь, запрокинув голову, проглотил коричневую пилюлю размером в палец, и рассмеялся:

\- Чжуншань, между генералом, надеющимся на выздоровление, и безнадежным инвалидом... который, по твоему мнению, даст тебе возможность спокойно спать?

Сяо Сюнь ничего больше не сказал.

Фу Шэнь бросил ему фарфоровый флакон, закрыл глаза и принялся ожидать, когда онемение распространится в его конечностях. Он прошептал:

\- Ну что ж, начнем. 


	3. Прибытие в главную резиденцию

На Цзинъин, находящийся в сотне ли к западу от столицы, опустился вечер.

Командир гарнизона Жуйфэн, Чжун Хэ, лично вышел на встречу генералу, и Сяо Сюнь отправился во главу процессии, чтобы поприветствовать генерала Хэ. Не дожидаясь, пока Сяо Сюнь завершит полагающиеся речи, Чжун Хэ оставил его, бросившись к экипажу и низко склонившись в знак уважения:

\- Этот скромный командующий гарнизона Жуйфэн[1], генерал Чжун Хэ приветствует генерала Фу!

_1._ _锐_ _风:_ _锐 - «резкий»,_ _风 - «ветер»._

Гарнизон Жуйфэн занимал первое место из пяти основных столичных гарнизонов. Чжун Хэ же был чиновником третьего ранга[2], что могло считаться большим достижением в его годы. Тем не менее, к Цзиннин хоу он относился с большим почтением.

_2\. В древнем Китае была в ходу система девяти рангов, регламентирующая процедуру назначения чиновников на должности. Первый ранг считался высшим, так что генерал Чжун неплохо продвинулся по службе. Сама система зародилась во времена эпохи Хань, которая не совпадала, разумеется, по времени с Восточной Чжоу, но не будем обращать внимания на эти неточности. У нас роман о красивых придворных в дорогих шелках._

Забинтованная ладонь отодвинула занавеску, и сильный запах лекарств разнесся по округе. Фу Шэнь не носил доспех и путешествовал в простых одеяниях. Его грудь и руки были полностью перевязаны, а покрывало, лежащее на коленях, спускалось до самых ступней. Лицо его было бледным с зеленоватым оттенком, губы – совершенно бескровными, а волосы были рассыпаны по плечам. Казалось, в этом мире его удерживает последний вздох, и его может унести легким порывом ветра. Немного энергии осталось только в его глазах, глубоких и темных, спокойных, как переломленный клинок, все еще способный убить одним ударом.

Фу Шэнь кивнул генералу в знак приветствия:

\- Командир Чжун, я верю, что вы остались в добром здравии с момента нашей последней встречи. Простите этого смиренного Фу, кашель и иные... неудобства не позволяют мне встать, чтобы вас поприветствовать.

Чжун Хэ уже слышал новости о том, что Фу Шэнь был серьезно ранен и больше не мог ходить, но он и не представлял, что ранения Цзиннин хоу действительно окажутся настолько ужасными. Сперва он не верил слухам, будто генерал Фу теперь инвалид. Однако сейчас, учитывая представшую перед его глазами сцену, ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как поверить сплетникам. Судя по нынешнему виду Фу Шэня - не говоря даже о возвращении былых сил - возникала уверенность, что более менее сносно прожить еще хотя бы пару лет будет для него проблемой.

В глазах Чжун Хэ потемнело, и он почувствовал, как холод объял его с ног до головы. Даже его обращение переменилось от горя:

\- Цзинъюань[3], ваша травма... вы...

_3._ _敬_ _渊 / jìng yuān:_ _敬 - «уважение»;_ _渊 = «глубина, глубокий»._

Его голос задрожал перед тем, как окончательно умолкнуть, глаза его покраснели, будто Фу Шэнь был не ранен, а готовился вот-вот отойти в мир иной. Уголок губ Фу Шэня слегка дернулся, и он вздохнул:

\- Большое спасибо за заботу, генерал Чжун. Это действительно просто травма ног, она не опасна для жизни. Прекратите рыдать. Чжуншань, поспеши и найди для командира Чжуна носовой платок, чтобы он мог утереть слезы.

Много лет назад Чжун Хэ служил в гарнизоне округа Тайюань. Он хорошо знал Фу Тинчжуна и Фу Тинсиня и был старшим товарищем и наставником Фу Шэня. К сожалению, когда Фу Шэнь принял на себя командование Железной кавалерией Северной Янь и на долгие годы отбыл в Северный Синьцзян, близкие отношения с другом отца постепенно сошли на нет.

Однако сейчас он был серьезно ранен и ослаблен болезнью. Его появление внезапно заставило Чжун Хэ забыть о своем положении. Он мог только вспоминать того живого и непоседливого мальчишку, который повсюду таскался за Фу Тинсинем. Сейчас Фу Шэнь был совершенно одинок: ни родителей, ни детей, которые сидели бы у него на коленях. На самом деле, рядом с ним не было даже близкого друга, на которого можно было бы положиться. Видя, как он страдает от неизлечимых травм в столь юном возрасте, Чжун Хэ почувствовал себя раздавленным горем.

\- Это все из-за нашей слабости. Тогда мы не смогли помешать вам участвовать в сражении, из-за которого и случилось нынешнее несчастье. Когда я сойду в загробный мир, как я смогу посмотреть в глаза ваших отца и дяди!

\- Генерал Чжун, - Фу Шэнь почувствовал приближающуюся мигрень и оперся о бортик экипажа, - не нужно упоминать событий прошлого. Я в порядке, незачем так горевать.

Он ни разу не назвал Чжун Хэ шишу[4], отчего генерал впал в меланхолию, ощущая холодность и безразличие Фу Шэня. Тем временем небо уже совсем потемнело, а отряд генерала Фу спешил в столицу, так что здесь старые знакомые простились. Сменив лошадей, солдаты Северной Янь продолжили путь в город, надеясь успеть до закрытия городских ворот.

_4._ _世叔 / шишу – некровный дядя. Боевой брат учителя, в данному случае, отца и родного дяди Фу Шэня._

***

Последний раз Фу Шэнь посещал императорскую столицу три месяца назад. За это время в городе ровным счетом ничего не изменилось: он по-прежнему был полон шума и огней. Сопровождающим генерала солдатам гарнизона Северной Янь редко выпадала возможность посетить Пекин, поэтому они постоянно оглядывались по сторонам, отчего скорость передвижения отряда заметно снизилась. Они были слишком заметны, проезжая по городским улицам. 

Фу Шэнь подозвал Сяо Сюня и тихо приказал:

\- Сперва отвезите меня в главную резиденцию, а затем отправляйтесь прогуляться, где вам заблагорассудится. Все расходы запишите на мой счет. И учтите, никаких публичных домов и азартных игр. Не доставляйте мне лишних проблем. Выполняй приказ.

Сяо Сюнь, не задумываясь, отказался:

\- Ни за что!

\- Я сказал тебе идти, значит, иди, - у Фу Шэня, казалось, совсем закончились силы, и его голос был очень слаб, но слова звучали достаточно раздражающе, чтобы вызывать зуд в кулаках, - Сяо Чжуншань, если ты продолжить виться вокруг меня, этот господин потеряет лицо. Если я из-за этого не смогу жениться на какой-нибудь красавице, тебе придется в будущем выполнять роль смиренного сына у моего одра.

\- Я... - Сяо Сюнь не мог соревноваться с этим негодяем в словесной игре, поэтому ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как подчиниться приказам.

Проехав по узкому переулку, повозка в сопровождении всадников выехала на широкую мощеную камнем улицу. В этом районе города располагались исключительно особняки знатных семейств, производящие впечатление изысканной элегантности. Дворцы с пагодами, открытыми террасами и парящими павильонами окутывала тишина и спокойствие, не свойственные районам, где жили простые горожане. Резиденция Цзиннин хоу находилась в северо-западном конце улицы. Старый слуга, присматривающий за домом в отсутствие хозяев, вышел на порог поприветствовать экипаж господина. Остальные слуги ожидали, сгрудившись за воротами. Увидев, как хозяина дома выносят из повозки его подчиненные, они заволновались и расступились в стороны, не осмеливаясь выйти вперед.

После того, как Фу Шэнь, получив титул хоу, был фактически отрезан от семейства Ин гун, он должен был проживать отдельно. Ему совершенно не был интересен этот большой особняк. Слуги здесь были старыми, слабыми или больными – их отобрала для Фу Шэня его мачеха Цинь. Каждый из них служил в этом доме уже около пяти лет. Генерал Фу крайне редко бывал в своей резиденции и не испытывал особой привязанности к тем, кто здесь работал. В тех редких случаях, когда он бывал в столице, слуги вели себя как мыши, увидевшие кошку, робко прячась на кухне или в комнатах для прислуги. Если не считать выполнения необходимых поручений, они никогда не показывались ему на глаза.

К счастью, хотя слуги и боялись своего господина, они не забросили свою работу и по-прежнему поддерживали порядок в поместье. Сяо Сюнь отнес Фу Шэня в его покои и потребовал у слуг горячей воды. Он снял с генерала верхние одежды и, протерев его лицо влажным полотенцем, помог лечь на кровать. Когда Фу Шэнь был приведен в порядок и удобно устроен, он тут же сжег между ними мосты[5], отсылая Сяо Сюня прочь:

_5._ _过河拆桥 лит. «После перехода через реку сжечь мост» примерно означает «бросить своего благодетеля, когда его помощь больше не нужна»._

\- Иди и делай то, что было велено. Пусть кто-нибудь оставит для вас этой ночью дверь открытой. В дальнем крыле полно пустых комнат, вы можете располагаться, как вам угодно. Прошу прощения, что не в состоянии вас развлечь.

Сяо Сюнь заметил, что Фу Шэнь с трудом скрывает усталость, поэтому он не стал более ничего говорить и тактично удалился.

Лекарства, которые он принял после полудня, имели очень сильный снотворный эффект. И, чтобы обвести вокруг пальца солдат столичного гарнизона, ему пришлось всю дорогу превозмогать желание немедленно заснуть. Но все же настал момент, когда он больше не мог удерживать себя в сознании. Стоило только Сяо Сюню затворить за собой дверь, как Фу Шэнь, наконец, погрузился в глубокий сон.

Старый слуга какое-то время прислушивался под окном хозяйских покоев, пока из комнаты не донеслось спокойное ровное дыхание. Тогда он на цыпочках покинул внутренний двор и велел повару приготовить легкий отвар и держать на плите, чтобы его можно было подать, как только хозяин проснется.

Фу Шэнь и его свита путешествовали налегке, но вести об их прибытии уже разлетелись по двору и ближайшим префектурам, поскольку ехали они, не таясь, по основным дорогам. 

Поскольку никто в поместье не ожидал в столь поздний час каких-либо посетителей, старый слуга, выпроводив Сяо Сюня вместе с его подчиненными в город, запер главные ворота, оставив открытой для свиты генерала только боковую дверь. Но не прошло и часа, как Фу Шэнь, наконец, заснул, когда кто-то принялся громко колотить в ворота особняка Цзиннин хоу.

Привратник не посмел проявить непочтительность к гостю хоу и поспешил к воротам, чтобы поприветствовать ночных визитеров. Единственный полезный во всем доме слуга торопился как мог, поспешно переставляя свои больные старые ноги. Едва отворив двери, он замер, потрясенный видом группы всадников, одетых в черное, с мечами, закрепленными у пояса. Сердце старика ушло в пятки:

\- С-смеет ли этот ничтожный спросить у господ, кто они такие?

Всадники посторонились, пропуская высокого юношу, выступившего из тени, падающей от карниза. В этот момент узоры из парящих облаков на его темно-синем ханьфу вспыхнули и замерцали, как текущая вода, а вышитая серебром на спине лошадь, казалось, пришла в движение, нетерпеливо перебирая копытами. Лунный свет и отблески фонарей осветили красивое лицо с улыбчивыми глазами и тонкими губами.

\- Старик, не надо так паниковать, - он вежливо кивнул в знак приветствия, но тон его был полон высокомерия, - Посланник императорской гвардии Фэйлун Вэй[6] Ян Сяохань, следуя приказу Его Величества, прибыл вместе с императорским лекарем, чтобы он мог осмотреть раны Цзиннин хоу. Если это возможно, известите генерала о нашем визите.

_6._ _飞龙_ _卫 букв. – «страж летающего дракона». Судя по всему, это один из отрядов или, возможно, вся личная гвардия Императора._

Старый слуга не умел различать ранги чиновников по их одеждам, но он много лет служил в обеих резиденциях семейства Фу, потому ему доводилось очень часто слышать имя Ян Сяоханя. Он немедленно ощутил возмущение в своем сердце и попытался отделаться от нежданных гостей:

\- Эм... Мой господин преодолел долгий путь, что плохо сказалось на его ранениях. Он только что заснул, молодой господин, возможно вы...

От императорского двора и до самого захудалого селения все знали, что капитан гвардии Фэйлун Вэй был крайне властным человеком и неотступно выполнял данные ему поручения. Мало находилось тех, кто был способен ему перечить. Ян Сяохань снисходительно взглянул на старика. Бледная рука, державшая поводья, дрогнула, и сползший к запястью край рукава обнажил кованный железный браслет. С легкой улыбкой, которая не нашла отражения в глазах, он спросил:

\- Что же, этот старик так боится нашей встречи с Цзиннин хоу?

Своим предположением он угодил в цель.

Ни для кого в столице не было секретом, что генерал армии Шэньу[7] и командир Фэйлун Вэй Ян Сяохань являлся одним из самых влиятельных и опасных чиновников столицы. Помимо основных своих обязанностей он также был глазами и ушами Императора, сообщая Его Величеству последние столичные новости. При дворе его предпочитали дальновидно обходить стороной.

_7._ _神武_ _军 – армия Шэньу или «Божественная армия» - один из отрядов Имперской гвардии во время эпохи Тан. Предполагалось, что в этом отряде будет два лидера, которые должны выполнять роль правой и левой рукой императора._

Самым ужасным было то, что он и Цзиннин хоу словно были рождены, чтобы строить друг другу козни. Они были совершенно несовместимы, как заклятые враги, обреченные на бесконечное противостояние. Говорили, что всякая их встреча заканчивается дракой, и даже Император не может их остановить. В этом году – буквально три месяца назад – на одном из утренних императорских советов эти двое сцепились из-за того, что двор пожелал разослать по гарнизонам императорских проверяющих. Перед Его Величеством и всеми главными министрами они полчаса глумились друг над другом, а потом едва не начали драку прямо в зале совета. Император пришел в такую ярость, что разбил чернильный камень. Только после назначения обоим зачинщикам беспорядка штрафа в размере полугодового жалования и поспешной высылки Фу Шэня обратно на границу, ситуация успокоилась.

Теперь же удача окончательно отвернулась от генерала Фу: в то время, когда он возвратился в столицу в ужасном состоянии, Ян Сяохань все еще обладал высоким статусом и большим влиянием при дворе. Если он сейчас решит отомстить за все былое, выдержат ли его гнев бедные кости Цзиннин хоу!

Совесть старого слуги была нечиста, и на лице его отразился испуг:

\- Этот ничтожный не смеет. Но Цзиннин хоу действительно едва ли в состоянии пережить встречу с вами. Этот слуга приносит господину свои извинения.

Воспользовавшись разговором, Ян Сяохань оглядел главную резиденцию Цзиннин хоу. Двор был ухоженным, но безлюдным. Можно было заметить следы деятельности слуг, но все же казалось, что в доме нет никого живого. Он незаметно вздохнул и пошел на уступку:

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы создавать твоему хозяину лишние проблемы... Неважно. Тебе не нужно уведомлять его о нашем визите, мы просто войдем, осмотрим его и уйдем.

Старый слуга продолжал настаивать, но, в конечном итоге, мог лишь уступить и впустить этого сомнительного ночного гостя. Он зажег фонарь, чтобы указать посетителям путь. Солдат гвардии Фэйлун Вэй Ян Сяохань оставил снаружи, чтобы не вызвать лишних недоразумений. Вместе с ним в дом вошел только кроткий с виду молодой человек, похожий по одежде на ученого.

Резиденция прославленного хоу была совершенно пуста. Только во дворе росло несколько деревьев, чьи опавшие листья, еще не сметенные с камней внутреннего двора, шуршали под ногами, будто поздняя осень, игнорируя остальную столицу, пришла только в этот дом. Небо уже совсем потемнело и постройки поместья казались тихими и необитаемыми. Абсолютная темнота царила здесь. И даже слабый свет, пробивающийся из окна хозяйских покоев, навевал мысли о полном запустении.

Ян Сяохань все еще молчал, но молодой человек, идущий следом за ним, качая головой, прошептал:

\- У Цзиннин хоу такое происхождение и такие заслуги. Почему же дом его в таком состоянии...

Старый слуга сочувственно вздохнул:

\- Господин много лет охраняет северную границу и нечасто имеет возможность вернуться в столицу в последние годы. В доме нет добродетельной жены, которая могла бы управлять хозяйственными делами. Остаемся только мы, старые, бесполезные слуги, едва ли способные справиться со всей необходимой работой в отсутствии генерала.

Подойдя к приемной, он открыл дверь, придержав ее для гостей, и пригласил их присесть. Затем он зажег все лампы и велел другим слугам приготовить чай.

\- Господа, пожалуйста, ожидайте здесь. Я приглашу хозяина.

Стоило ему договорить, как из внутренней комнаты западного павильона раздался глухой звук удара, будто что-то тяжелое упало с высоты. Руки старого слуги задрожали и прежде, чем он успел что-то предпринять, стоящий рядом с ним капитан гвардии Фэйлун Вэй сорвался с места, бросившись во внутренние покои. 


	4. Визит к пациенту

Фу Шэнь плохо спал. Лекарство, которое он принял, имело бесчисленные побочные эффекты, включая учащенное сердцебиение, кошмары и затрудненное дыхание. На полпути между сном и явью ему показалось, будто огромный валун сдавил его грудь. Он не мог пошевелиться, голова кружилась, в ушах шумело – это были точные симптомы сонного паралича[1], многократно описанные людьми, испытавшими это состояние.

_1._ _鬼_ _压_ _床 букв. «призрак, сидящий на вас в постели», но сейчас это состояние называют сонным параличом. Это такое состояние, когда создание человека уже не спит, но нервы, при помощи которых мозг управляет телом, еще заблокированы. Соответственно, у людей, страдающих лунатизмом, эти нервные окончания во время сна не блокируются, от этого и происходит вся движуха. Люди, пережившее сонный паралич, часто описывают некое сверхъестественное существо, которое сидело у них на груди, мешая двигаться и дышать. На самом деле это сознание впадает в панику, потому что нет возможности двигаться и менять ритм дыхания._

Хотя Фу Шэнь еще не проснулся полностью, его сознание окончательно прояснилось. Он осторожно замедлил дыхание и попытался моргнуть. Когда ему, наконец, удалось восстановить контроль над собственными веками, он вытянул руку, ухватившись за столбик кровати, и попытаться сесть... Но забыл, что ноги его все еще не отошли от воздействия лекарства и совершенно нечувствительны ниже колен. Он напряг мышцы руки и живота, но из-за чрезмерно резкого движения и непривычного центра тяжести опрокинулся вперед и упал на пол.

Кровать была невысокая, но возле нее стояла подставка для ног. Падая, Фу Шэнь встретился с ней животом, после чего приземлился спиной на ледяные плиты пола, ударившись затылком настолько сильно, что в глазах его потемнело, а гул в ушах вернулся с новой силой.

Но прежде, чем он успел ощутить тупую боль от удара, двери спальни распахнулись, и некто ворвался в комнату, чтобы незамедлительно подхватить его на руки. Прохлада осенней ночи все еще оставалась на рукавах этого человека, но ладони были такими горячими, что казалось, будто они могут обжечь.

Фу Шэнь обнял его за шею, и его голова оказалась прижата к затянутой в темно-синее чиновничье ханьфу груди мужчины. Ткань была мягкой и гладкой на ощупь, а воротник и рукава источали тёплый и нежный аромат благовоний. Казалось, Фу Шэнь очень хорошо знал этого человека, но такая близость между ними ощущалась крайне необычно.

Обжигающее дыхание Фу Шэня нагрело тонкую ткань одеяний на груди его неожиданного помощника, что заставило этого человека внезапно напрячься и немедленно устроить свою ношу на кровати, приложив немного грубую от мозолей ладонь к его лбу.

\- Ваше дыхание слишком тяжелое и горячее. У вас лихорадка?

Когда его померкшее от боли зрение, наконец, восстановилось, а боль от удара постепенно стала терпимой, Фу Шэнь узнал того, кто ему помог. Первым делом он оттолкнул его руку:

\- Зачем ты сюда явился?

Вошедшие следом слуга и военный лекарь Фэйлун Вэй, услышав этот вопрос, заданный таким резким тоном, немедленно замерли на месте, подумав, что слухи в этом случае отнюдь не врали: никто из этих двоих не являлся в какой-либо степени приятным или доброжелательным человеком, и когда дело опять дойдет до драки, перво-наперво нужно будет останавливать Ян Сяоханя.

Ян Сяохань тем временем прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, не желая устраивать свару, когда его противник находится в таком плачевном состоянии. Он сухо сказал:

\- У вас высокая температура и слишком частое сердцебиение, поднимитесь и выпейте воды. Нужно измерить вам пульс и подобрать лекарство.

Фу Шэнь закрыл глаза и прохладно ответил:

\- Мое состояние не стоит вашего беспокойства. Давайте поговорим о делах: генерал Ян почтил своим присутствием мое скромное жилище в столь поздний час. Быть может он просветит меня, какое дело требует такой спешки?

Ян Сяохань проигнорировал этот выпад. Подойдя к столу, он налил в чашку уже остывший чай. Лицо его потемнело. Он мрачно взглянул на старого слугу:

\- Так ты служишь своему господину?

Фу Шэнь почувствовал головную боль:

\- Вы еще не закончили?

\- Благородное тело хоу не имеет цены[2], - возразил Ян Сяохань, - как в вашем состоянии можно мириться с этими неудобствами? Если вы и дальше будете проявлять такую беспечность по отношению к своему здоровью, не обвиняйте этого чиновника в том, что он доложит Его Величеству о текущем положении дел и потребует принять меры.

_2._ _千金_ _贵_ _的 букв. «благородное тело стоимостью в тысячу золотых»._

Пальцы на свисающей с кровати руке генерала Фу едва заметно дернулись.

Старый слуга был не в силах вынести это ужасное обвинение и поспешно упал на колени, умоляя о пощаде. Фу Шэнь был так раздражен, что не мог больше всего этого выносить. Потому он, наконец, уступил:

\- Достаточно. Благодарю господина Ян за помощь с воспитанием прислуги в доме этого хоу.

В его словах был скрыт ироничный упрек Ян Сяоханю за вмешательство в чужие домашние дела. Но Ян Сяохань всегда умел слезть с осла при спуске со склона[3], потому, прежде чем проявить милосердие и отпустить слугу, ледяным тоном выплюнул:

_3._ _顺坡_ _下_ _驴 букв. «слезть с осла при спуске по склону». Что-то вроде «как с гуся вода», отягощенное значением «умеет выпутаться из любой ситуации»._

\- Принеси горячей воды. Немедленно.

После поспешного бегства старика в комнате осталось только три человека. Ян Сяохань стоял у постели и смотрел на хозяина дома. Прикроватная лампа светила приглушенно, и большая часть лица Фу Шэня оставалась скрытой в тени, отчего черты его лица казались особенно резкими и глубокими. Его облик и вправду был пронзительно прекрасен, настолько, что почти слепил глаза.

Ян Сяохань фальшиво улыбнулся, пытаясь придать своему тону искреннее участие:

\- Цзиннин хоу всегда занимает место в сердце Императора. Узнав о вашем возвращении в столицу, Его Величество специально приказал мне доставить в дом генерала императорского лекаря, чтобы проверить состояние здоровья хоу.

Глаза Фу Шэня были утомленно прикрыты, когда он слабым голосом произнес:

\- Благодарю Его Величество за заботу обо мне. Вы можете вернуться во дворец и отчитаться о выполнении приказа: этот хоу в полном порядке. Мне уже поставили диагноз, и моим лечением занимались лучшие военные лекари Северной Янь, так что нет никакой необходимости беспокоить императорских врачей.

По столице ходили слухи, будто бы Цзиннин хоу был ужасно упрям и независим, не уступая как уговорам, так и принуждению. Что ж, это действительно оказалось правдой.

Сопровождающий Ян Сяоханя военный лекарь Фэйлун Вэй Шэнь Юси вышел вперед. Следуя врачебному долгу, он собирался умолять упрямого генерала последовать рекомендациям командира. Но Ян Сяохань поднял руку, жестом приказывая ему не двигаться, покуда не получит разрешения. Выражение, невольно появившееся на лице Ян Сяоханя, было таким, будто он имел дело с диким свирепым зверем.

\- Его Величество обеспокоен ранами хоу, этот скромный чиновник[4] пришел сегодня в этот дом, чтобы успокоить волнения Его Величества, - Ян Сяохань смотрел в лицо Фу Шэня, медленно и четко произнося каждое слово, - Чтобы заслужить доверие хоу, военные лекари Северной Янь должны обладать поистине выдающимися медицинскими навыками. Этот скромный чиновник не ставит под сомнение имеющийся диагноз. Но ранения хоу так значимы для всех нас. Всегда полезно обратиться еще к нескольким врачам, чтобы удостовериться в умениях того, кто уже взялся за ваше лечение. Что вы об этом думаете?

_4._ _下官 лит. «Низший чиновник» - вежливая речевая формула, используемая государственными чиновниками для обозначения самих себя в разговоре, независимо от их действительного ранга._

Фу Шэнь открыл глаза и уставился на него.

Этот взгляд, ледяной, как сталь клинка, заставил сердце Ян Сяоханя дрогнуть. У него возникла странная иллюзия, будто Фу Шэнь сквозь его тело смотрел на кого-то другого.

Через некоторое время упрямец отвел взгляд, собрал в пучок растрепанные волосы и вяло протянул руку, жестом показывая Ян Сяоханю помочь ему подняться.

\- Раз уж вы уже здесь... я побеспокою вас. Пожалуйста, приступайте.

Шэнь Юси остолбенел, но Ян Сяохань, похоже, не заметил ничего странного в этой просьбе. Фу Шэнь, по всей видимости, был единственным человеком, который заставил императорского посланника, командира гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, исполнять обязанности его горничной.

Ян Сяохань помог ему приподняться, сев на край кровати. Опасаясь, что твердое изголовье сможет навредить ранам больного, он положил ладонь на спину Фу Шэня, почти обняв его, чтобы тот мог сидеть ровно. Из-за этого движения небрежно собранный пучок Фу Шэня распался, и волосы упали ему на лицо, поэтому Ян Сяохань, легким жестом заправил выпавшие пряди волос за ухо Фу Шэня. В конце концов, генерал Фу почти целиком оказался в его объятиях. Цзиннин хоу, вероятно, подумал, что эта «подушка» будет мягче, чем кровать, и не стал лишний раз суетиться из-за крайне неприятной личности человека, который его обнимал. Немного поерзав, он выбрал наиболее удобное положение и расслабился.

Поза могла бы показаться слишком интимной для двух «заклятых врагов», но, к счастью, Шэнь Юси был полностью поглощен обследованием состояния здоровья Фу Шэня. Он не заметил, как императорский посланник, которого побаивались все официальные лица двора, осторожно подобрал одеяло и укрыл Цзиннин хоу, и как Цзиннин хоу расслабил в тепле напряженную спину, всем весом навалившись на Ян Сяоханя.

У Фу Шэня и правда была сильная лихорадка, и тело его все еще болело от недавнего падения. На самом деле он не был таким уж слабым человеком, но Ян Сяоханю пришлось видеть слишком много изнеженных высокопоставленных сановников, чтобы начать подсознательно относится к генералу Фу, как к хрупкой вазе.

\- Хоу недавно был тяжело ранен, но нынешний жар вызван холодным сквозняком из окна. Здоровье господина генерала после инцидента уже не такое крепкое, как прежде. Пожалуйста, проявите осторожность и постарайтесь не простужаться, не употребляйте холодную или слишком острую пищу. Ваша спальня должна быть защищена от сквозняков и сырости. Погода сейчас начнет все больше портиться, угольные печки нужно затапливать пораньше, - Шэнь Юси закончил проверять пульс хоу и, выпустив его запястье, продолжил, - Прошу прощения у Цзиннин хоу, но этот скромный чиновник должен осмотреть раны на ваших ногах.

Ян Сяохань молча откинул одеяло и помог Шэнь Юси закатать штаны пациента. Во время этого действа его пальцы неизбежно касались кожи генерала Фу. Фу Шэнь ощутил в его движениях некую странность и смерил его задумчивым взглядом. Он хорошо помнил, что Ян Сяохань никогда не проявлял особого трепета при виде крови и ран, так почему сейчас его руки дрожат?

Хотя Фу Шэнь в этот момент не испытывал боли, Шэнь Юси все же старался быть максимально осторожным:

\- Поверхностные раны заживают хорошо, хуже дело обстоит с коленями и сосудами. Чтобы поправить ситуацию, потребуется от трех до пяти лет медленной реабилитации. Некоторая надежда есть, но... боюсь в будущем хоу будет тяжело вставать и ходить.

Шэнь Юси вернул одежду генерала в прежний вид и убрал подушечку для измерения сердцебиения.

\- Я выпишу для хоу рецепт, в первую очередь нужно сосредоточиться на лечении простуды. Что касается травм ног и ступней, то пока продолжайте придерживаться тех рекомендаций, которые вам предоставили военные лекари Северной Янь. Этот скромный чиновник, вернувшись во дворец, посоветуется с другими императорскими врачами по поводу вашего случая. Заручившись коллективным опытом, мы, возможно, сумеем придумать более действенный способ лечения...

В этот момент Фу Шэнь вдруг резко вздохнул и прошипел:

\- Полегче!

\- А? – Шэнь Юси удивленно моргнул.

\- Нет, ничего, - Фу Шэнь стиснул зубы и повел плечами, которые до боли сжал Ян Сяохань. Хоу вежливо кивнул целителю:

\- Благодарю господина Шэня за все эти хлопоты.

\- Ох, мои усилия не стоят благодарности, - смиренно ответил Шэнь Юси, - Медицинские навыки этого скромного чиновника отнюдь не безупречны, этому стыдно, что он не может облегчить страдания хоу.

\- Мастер Шэнь ни в коем случае не является некомпетентным, - Фу Шэнь, в отличие от своих гостей, оставался совершенно спокойным, - Я отлично осведомлен о последствиях своего ранения. Я могу лишь делать все, что в моих силах, а в остальном - положиться на волю Небес.

Ян Сяохань под странным взглядом Фу Шэня осторожно помог ему улечься на постель. Он от рождения обладал красивым нежным лицом, и никто, глядя на него сейчас, не смог бы сказать, что он только что ущипнул генерала Фу под прикрытием одеяла.

\- Хоу может быть уверен, Небеса никогда не отвернутся от достойного человека – рано или поздно способ вылечить ваши травмы, несомненно, отыщется, - сказал Ян Сяохань, а затем повернулся к Шэнь Юси, - Передайте рецепт слугам хоу и прикажите им приготовить лекарственный отвар. Если каких-то трав здесь не найдется, отправьте кого-нибудь их купить.

Шэнь Юси поклонился генералу Фу и отправился выполнять распоряжения командира.

Наконец в комнате остались только они вдвоем. Ян Сяохань выдвинул табурет и уселся подальше от кровати.

\- Твои ноги...?

\- Разве ты только что не высказался по этому поводу? Вот и закончим на этом, - Фу Шэнь протянул руку, - Налей мне стакан воды.

Ян Сяохань нахмурился:

\- Она холодная.

\- И я все еще хочу пить. Даже если вода остыла, так что же, мне теперь следует умереть от жажды? – усмехнулся Фу Шэнь, - Точно так же я и дальше могу жить с искалеченными ногами. Или мне из-за этого следует повеситься?

Ян Сяохань потерял дар речи. Ему оставалось только вылить окончательно остывший чай из чашки и налить новый:

\- В сердце Его Величества жили сомнения, и он специально приказал мне привести кого-нибудь для осмотра твоих ног.

\- Что ж, теперь этот старик может спать спокойно.

\- На мой взгляд, для этого нет оснований, - бесцеремонно заявил Ян Сяохань, - Разве не ты все еще дышишь?

\- Ты опять пытаешься создать проблему на ровном месте, - проницательно заметил Фу Шэнь.

\- Мне с самого начала казалось, что вся эта ситуация не столь очевидна. Ты и вправду не оставил себе пути к отступлению или намеренно создал такое впечатление? – поинтересовался Ян Сяохань.

\- И почему же ты так думаешь?

Ян Сяохань ответил прямо:

\- Потому что ты родился на свет со слишком хитрым лицом. Глядя на тебя, и не скажешь, что ты можешь сотворить такую фантастическую глупость.

\- Здесь ты неправ, - покачал головой Фу Шэнь и медленно допил чай, - Легко уклониться от меча при свете дня, но от стрелы, летящей из темноты – трудно. Думать, что мне никогда не придется пережить обмана или удастся избежать всех ловушек... у меня складывается впечатление, что ты считаешь меня богом.

Ян Сяохань не ожидал, что Фу Шэнь даст себе такую низкую оценку, и на мгновение ошеломленно замер.

Вступить в армию совсем юным, совершить множество впечатляющих подвигов на поле боя... Казалось, Фу Шэнь родился для того, чтобы уничтожить саму концепцию невозможного. Цзиннин хоу и Железная кавалерия Северной Янь были непобедимыми легендами в сердцах многих людей. Этот образ настолько глубоко укоренился в человеческих сердцах, что даже Ян Сяохань попал под влияние этой иллюзии.

И все же, Фу Шэнь был обычным человеком без трех голов и шести рук, без медной кожи или железных костей. Его тело из плоти и крови все еще не могло противостоять тяжести валуна, летящего со скалы.

\- На пути в столицу я остановился в чайной и поболтал там с людьми. Я слышал, как они говорили, что в столице на каждом углу твердят: «Пока командующий Фу находится в Северном Синьцзяне, столица может спать спокойно», - Фу Шэнь немного помолчал и продолжил, - Пока я в Северном Синьцзяне. Смешно. Я пробыл в Северной Янь больше семи лет. Все это время я полагал, что совершаю достойные поступки, защищаю страну и храню покой подданных Императора. Я стал настолько высокомерен и упрям, что забыл свое место. И лишь сейчас я понимаю, что не давал «спокойно спать» не только восточным татарам и народу Чжэ, но и мешал Его спокойному сну.

\- Раз уж ты это понял, почему бы просто не передать командование войсками в руки Императора и не вернуться с миром домой, чтобы спокойно отойти от дел в родном поместье? Разве быть богатым и благородным бездельником не лучше, чем возглавлять военную кампанию на поле боя или влипнуть в политические интриги в столице?

\- Вперед, - рассмеялся Фу Шэнь, - Мы будто только сегодня впервые с тобой встретились. Ян-сюн, я думал, мы в любой ситуации останемся теми знакомыми, которые всегда найдут общие взгляды на предмет разговора, но сейчас ты твердишь мне об этом? – он понизил голос, - Восточные татары не отказались от своих планов, а народ И по-прежнему алчно поглядывает на наши пограничные территории. Сколькие при императорском дворе были ослеплены этими десятью годами мира и процветания? Если я уйду на покой сейчас, кто возьмет на себя командование Железной кавалерией Северной Янь? Кто станет торговаться с императорским двором за необходимые ресурсы для пограничных войск? Когда настанет пора, и вражеская армия будет снова стоять под стенами городов, не солдаты ли и простой народ пострадают первыми?

\- Но при чем тут ты?!

Фу Шэнь вскинулся, словно не мог представить, что Ян Сяохань так быстро отступится от него.

\- Его Величество опасается тебя, - холодно сказал Ян Сяохань, - придворные подозревают во всех грехах, простой народ способен только распускать слухи. Сейчас, когда ты находишься в таком беспомощном состоянии, есть ли рядом с тобой кто-то, кто может позаботиться о тебе? Тебе едва ли есть, где укрыться от косых взглядов, но у тебя все еще настолько благородное сердце, что в нем находится место для беспокойства о каждом под этими небесами. Не кажется ли это вам ироничным, генерал Фу?

Эти слова прозвучали холодно и бессердечно, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, Фу Шэнь саркастично улыбался.

Ян Сяохань в глубокой задумчивости рассматривал профиль генерала Фу, и внезапно заметил, что яркая красота и привлекательная резкость черт лица Фу Шэня словно бы начали тускнеть и исчезать.

Их будто стерло болезнью, ледяными ветрами и снегом, дорожной пылью или чем-то иным...

Этих людей разделяло определенное расстояние, но их отношения словно стали гораздо более честными и открытыми, чем когда-либо раньше, до такой степени, что даже можно было бы сказать, будто они открыли друг другу сердца. Эти двое действительно не имели согласия по многим вопросам, но этим разногласиям было далеко до уровня их обсуждаемой в обществе взаимной неприязни. Они познакомились еще в юности, и конфликт, возникший между так называемыми «заклятыми врагами», был лишь результатом недоразумения, которым они удачно воспользовались. В конце концов, один из них стал влиятельным генералом, наделенным властью над военными силами государства, а второй – доверенным лицом Императора. Если бы их отношения были слишком близкими, это могло бы вызвать определенные подозрения при дворе.

Они притворялись незнакомцами, чтобы скрыть лежащее в основе их отношений молчаливое взаимопонимание. Но, хотя эта договоренность, по общему мнению, позволила им избежать немало проблем, она же увеличивала пропасть между ними.

Клан Фу на протяжении многих поколений верно служил государству. Дед Фу Шэня вместе с обоими сыновьями погибли на поле битвы, верность и долг были вплавлены в его плоть и кровь. С другой стороны, Ян Сяохань имел весьма скромное происхождение и достиг своего нынешнего положения путем множества бесчестных интриг. Он подчинялся только одному – воле Императора – не считаясь ни с принципами, ни с последствиями. Он был абсолютно не способен понять всех этих благородных господ, которые только и делали, что постоянно теряли деньги, не получая ничего взамен, включая собственную жизнь.

В конце концов, им не удалось разделить один путь.Возможно, они понимали это с самого начала, но не ожидали, что этот конфликт застанет их врасплох и потребует заплатить столь высокую цену.


	5. Планы

**_В официальной резиденции Ин гун._ **

Осенний ветер был прохладным, но в комнате оставалось тепло и уютно. Перед кушеткой, стоящей у окна, на лакированном столике красного дерева были расставлены закуски и фрукты. Еще совсем юный господин, задрав ноги и низко наклонив голову, делал вид, будто читает книгу, однако ее страницы уже давно не перелистывались. По обе стороны от кушетки стояли служанки, которые периодически втихомолку переглядывались друг с другом, приподнимали брови и совершали другие многозначительные жесты. В их оживленном копошении было невозможно найти и следа искренности. Заметивший их беспокойное поведение юноша уже был готов устроить им неприятности, как внезапно в покои влетела молодая служанка и сообщила:

\- Мадам прибыла.

Лица всех присутствующих немедленно стали торжественными и суровыми, стайка служанок замерла в почтительной тишине. Молодой мастер перестал болтать ногами в воздухе и сел, как подобает, утроив книгу на коленях. Когда в дверях появилась богато одетая госпожа, перед ее глазами предстала сцена почтительного послушания и усердного обучения.

Поддерживаемая служанками, госпожа Цинь уселась на диван. Юноша поклонился, нежно назвав даму матушкой, и сел рядом с ней. Госпожа Цинь взяла его ладонь в свою руку и страдальчески простонала:

\- Небо снаружи уже совсем потемнело, почему лампы не горят? Будь осторожен, не испорти себе зрение.

Услышав эти слова, служанки немедленно бросились зажигать лампы и заваривать свежий чай. Юноша тут же выдал заготовленную сказку:

\- Я был так поглощен чтением, что не заметил течения времени. Почему матушка посетила меня?

\- Я выходила во внутренний двор, чтобы обсудить кое-какие вопросы с твоим третьим дядюшкой, - пояснила госпожа Цинь, - На обратном пути я проходила мимо твоего павильона, поэтому решила воспользоваться возможностью тебя навестить, избавив себя от очередных разъездов сегодня вечером.

Юноша закатил глаза:

\- Это опять по поводу моего старшего брата?

Мадам Цинь сердито на него взглянула:

\- Ты ведь знаешь так много, не правда ли? Вместо того, чтобы усердно учиться в течение дня, все, что ты делаешь – это расспрашиваешь о всякой ерунде.

\- Эти новости уже облетели всю столицу, стоит ли мне вообще спрашивать, - усмехнулся подросток, - Разве ситуация не такова, что у брата сломаны ноги, он больше не может оставаться на границе и возвращается в столицу, чтобы оставить свой пост и выйти на пенсию?

Услышав это, госпожа Цинь поджала губы. Она сильно сжала его ладонь, но не стала упрекать ребенка, вместо этого обратившись к слугам:

\- Все вон. Я желаю поговорить с Я-эр[1] наедине.

_1\. Эр – префикс, который добавляют к имени при ласковом обращении к ребенку. Ну, иногда не только к ребенку._

Слуги толпой покинули комнату. Две старшие служанки остались у дверей снаружи, а остальные отправились развлекаться во двор. Для того, чтобы служить молодым господам, было достаточно пары милых маленьких уловок, вполне невинных, и нескольких печальных историй, которые отлично работают вместе. Две девушки, бывшие близкими подругами, сбились в кучку, перешептываясь о том, что они услышали сейчас в комнате молодого хозяина. Одна из них гневно сказала:

\- Неудивительно, что старший господин хочет жить подальше отсюда. Если бы он остался здесь, в своем доме, разве не мучил бы его «этот человек»?

Другая на это улыбнулась:

\- Полагаю, это не совсем так. Ты не знаешь, но в те времена, когда старший хозяин жил в этом доме, наша госпожа и молодой господин смотрели на него, как мыши смотрят на кошку. Внешностью он походил на орхидеи и нефрит, но нравом был подобен грозе и грому. Таких и называют настоящими мужчинами с неукротимым духом.

\- Старший молодой господин стал героем в столь юном возрасте, но в собственном доме его имя даже не упоминают. К сожалению, молодой хозяин бессердечный и неблагодарный, многократно уступает во всем старшему брату и слушает только наветы ничтожных мерзавцев.

Другая служанка легонько похлопала ее по руке:

\- Разве ты не знаешь? Они были рождены от разных матерей. Как старший сын и законный наследник может считаться такому, как он, родным братом? Только Вторая юная госпожа, нынешняя принцесса Ци, может по праву назвать его старшим братом. Что касается нашего молодого господина и лянди[2] наследника престола, в сердце старшего сына клана Фу они все, вероятно, занимают крайне мало места.

_2._ _良娣 – букв. Фу лянди. Господин в те времена мог иметь много жен. В данном случае Фу Тин стала одной из наложниц наследного принца._

Первая жена Ин гун Фу Тинчжуна умерла рано, оставив после себя сына – Фу Шэня и дочь Фу Лин. Когда Фу Лин исполнилось семнадцать лет, она вышла замуж за третьего сына императора, Ци вана, в качестве первой жены. Вторая жена Фу Тинчжуна, госпожа Цинь, родила ему двух дочерей и сына. Ее старшая дочь, Фу Тин, была отправлена во дворец и стала наложницей наследного принца. Младший сын, Фу Я, и дочь Фу Си были еще слишком молоды, поэтому их держали дома под присмотром матери.

Когда госпожа Цинь вошла в клан Фу, Фу Шэнь был уже взрослым и имел на все собственное мнение, поэтому никогда не был с ней близок. После рождения Фу Я пропасть между ними стала еще глубже. Из-за ограниченности ума новой госпожи конфликт между ней и старшим сыном первой жены был неизбежен. В конце концов, с Фу Шэнем в качестве старшего молодого господина и наследника клана, Фу Я никогда не смог бы даже приблизиться к возможности унаследовать титул гун.

Но прежде, чем госпожа Цинь смогла предпринять какие-либо активные меры по этому поводу, Фу Тинчжун был убит в Северном Синьцзяне. В это время Император Юаньтай решил привлечь на свою сторону тех министров, которые проявили выдающиеся способности на службе, отдавая предпочтение военным генералам. Он избегал понижать кого-либо в звании и даже нарушил правила наследования, присвоив Фу Тинсиню титул Ин гун. Позднее, когда Фу Тинсинь погиб на поле боя, а ситуация на северной границе критически обострилась, Фу Шэня отправили на фронт, не дождавшись времени окончания траура[3] по дяде. В это время титул Ин гун оставался вакантным, и чиновники министерства обрядов, последовав секретным распоряжениям Императора Юаньтай, передали его третьему брату – Фу Тинъи. Когда Фу Шэнь отличился на фронте, внеся бесценный вклад в победу над восточными татарами, и вернулся ко двору, ему, вместо наследственного титула, был присвоен титул Цзиннин хоу.

_3._ _孝期 лит. «длительность сыновнего долга». После похорон умершего родителя (старшего родственника) дети должны определенное время соблюдать траур, который может продолжаться от 36 дней до 3 лет. На протяжении всего этого периода ребенок не должен участвовать в каких-либо счастливых мероприятиях, к примеру, заключать брак. Но война – это не счастливая церемония, поэтому все нормально._

Взяв на вооружение этот аргумент, госпожа Цинь заявила: «в одном семействе не может быть двух титулов» и «высокое дерево привлекает ветер», чтобы подкрепить свою идею о том, что Фу Шэнь теперь должен жить в другом месте отдельно от остального клана.

Фу Шэнь знал, какой расчет двигает ей – желание получить титул, оттеснив его из очередности наследования. Но в то время, как госпожа Цинь предавалась мечтам, новый Ин гун Фу Тинъи размышлял о будущем. В действительности семейство Фу опиралось не на титул гун, а на Железную кавалерию Северной Янь. Все три поколения семьи поддерживали с ней очень тесную связь и, если ничего не изменится, рано или поздно она поменяет свое название на Железную кавалерию клана Фу. Что подумает об этом свет и тот, кто сидит на Драконьем троне?

Поэтому лучшим вариантом в сложившейся ситуации было бы отступить на один шаг назад, чтобы в будущем сделать два шага вперед. Спустя пару лет Фу Шэнь, несомненно, твердо возьмет в свои руки власть над Железной кавалерией Северной Янь, и чудовище, живущее в главной резиденции Ин гун, также известное, как клан Фу, больше не будет связано с Железной кавалерией.

После достижения определенных компромиссов ситуация стала выглядеть следующим образом: командующий Железной кавалерией Северной Янь Цзиннин хоу Фу Шэнь занял отдельный особняк, чтобы жить в стороне от своего клана, почти никогда не посещая резиденцию Ин гун. Третий господин семьи Фу, Фу Тинъи, унаследовал титул Ин гун, чтобы влиять на ситуацию в роли праздного господина; госпожа Цинь перевезла своих детей в главную резиденцию Ин гун, ожидая, когда Фу Я достигнет совершеннолетия, чтобы получить статус наследника семейства.

Ни мать, ни сын не питали никаких добрый чувств к Фу Шэню. Для госпожи Цинь каждое известие об очередном славном подвиге пасынка, было подобно острым ножам, пронзающим грудь. Она опасалась его растущего влияния. Что касается Фу Я, то он, вероятно, полагал, что раз уж Фу Шэнь не становится перед ним на колени и не умоляет принять титул Ин гун, то старший братец, разумеется, остается в огромном долгу перед ним.

Тем временем в павильоне молодого господина госпожа Цинь сделала суровое лицо и принялась распекать сына:

\- У тебя слишком длинный язык. Хорошо, в этом доме ты можешь говорить такие слова, но никогда ты не должен так легкомысленно сплетничать об этом на улице!

\- Маааафуфка, - недовольно протянул Фу Я, пережёвывая огромный кусок персика, - Он уже давно отделился от семьи Фу, почему я должен его бояться?

\- Что ты можешь знать? Твои суждения слишком глупы и поспешны, - мадам Цинь слегка шлепнула сына по ноге, - Памятные таблички его родителей находятся в этом доме. Пусть он и не живет здесь – как он может не быть членом семьи Фу? В конце концов, он твой старший брат, достигший очень высокого положения в таком юном возрасте. Хотя говорят, в последние годы он научился сдерживать свой буйный нрав, он все еще остается безжалостным демоном. Тебе следует быть более осторожным и избегать любых оскорблений, если они могут долететь до его ушей.

Фу Я в ответ на матушкину тираду только презрительно фыркнул.

\- Через несколько лет семья назначит тебя наследником титула Ин гун, - продолжила госпожа Цинь, - Твой третий дядюшка с симпатией относится к Фу Шэню и с нетерпением ждет, когда ты совершишь какую-нибудь ошибку. Это время является решающим, ты не имеешь права сделать ни единого неверного шага, понимаешь? – она понизила голос, - Сын мой, потерпи еще немного. Придет время, когда титул Ин гун и семейное состояние станут твоими. И даже Фу Шэнь... сможет лишь смотреть, стоя в стороне.

Голос госпожи Цинь был таким тихим, что походил на шепот. Сердце Фу Я дрогнуло и он поднял взгляд:

\- Матушка...

\- У твоей матери есть некоторые мысли по этому поводу, - госпожа Цинь ласково сжала его ладони, - Будь уверен.

**_В Восточном Дворце._ **

Цэнь фэй[4] повернулась к бронзовому зеркалу, чтобы вынуть из прически шпильку для волос. Помогающая госпоже с вечерним туалетом молодая служанка наклонилась и прошептала ей на ухо:

_4._ _太子妃 букв. Цэнь фэй. Титул фэй в табели о рангах императорских жен и наложниц, стоит на первой позиции. Это значит, что Цэнь фэй занимает несоизмеримо более высокое положение при дворе, чем Фу лянди._

\- Императорская наложница[5], сегодня мадам Цинь из резиденции Ин гун отправила одного из членов семейства Фу, чтобы выразить почтение Фу лянди. Они долго говорили в одном из залов дворца.

_5._ _娘娘 / niáng niang. Так обращались слуги и придворные ко всем наложницам и женам императора и ванов._

Рука наложницы Его Высочества остановилась. После минутного размышления она понимающе улыбнулась:

\- Она может делать, что пожелает. Я слышала, Цзиннин хоу вернулся в столицу... Сердце госпожи Цинь, должно быть, преисполнено беспокойства, поэтому она бросилась во дворец, чтобы лишний раз польстить нашему принцу.

Эта служанка была ее самым ценным доверенным лицом. Она отправилась ко двору вслед за своей госпожой, как часть приданого. Услышав слова Цэнь фэй, она удивилась:

\- Но разве Цзиннин хоу...

\- Он искалечен, но все еще жив, - прервала ее госпожа, - Цзиннин хоу имеет исключительную репутацию среди простых людей и чиновников императорского двора, он все еще владеет военной мощью Северного Синьцзяна. Даже если позднее он вернет эту власть в руки Его Величества, в армии Северной Янь останется великое множество солдат и командиров, находившихся под его непосредственным командованием, которые не взирая на волю Императора, выполнят любой его приказ. Если выразиться несколько грубо, не только госпоже Цинь, но даже нашему принцу не стоит вставать на его пути.

Отцом наложницы Цэнь, был Цэнь Хунфан, губернатор провинции Цзинчу[6], которая исторически поддерживала тесные отношения с семейством Ин гун. В детстве дева Цэнь находилась под влиянием того, что она слышала и видела, сидя на коленях отца, и в природной проницательности и способности постигать самую суть происходящего не уступала ни одному мужчине. Если бы Фу Шэнь в тот год не уехал в Северный Синьцзян, Цэнь Хунфан начал бы рассматривать его, как возможного кандидата на роль своего зятя.

_6._ _荆楚 - Цзинчу - территория бывшего государства Чу, обычно расположенная в Среднем и Южном Китае вдоль середины реки Янцзы._

Несмотря на свой темперамент, Цзиннин хоу был честен, молод и отважен, кроме того, успел добиться больших успехов. Вполне достаточно, чтобы породить определенного рода мечтания среди незамужних красавиц.

\- Я помню, что у Фу лянди есть родной младший брат, который через два года будет претендовать на получение статуса наследника титула Ин гун? – помолчав, спросила Цэнь фэй.

\- Да.

\- Раньше предполагалось, что наш принц возьмет в жены младшую сестру Цзиннин хоу, нынешнюю супругу Ци вана. В то время в главной резиденции Ин гун хозяином все еще был второй господин Фу. Поскольку речь шла о его старшей племяннице, но не мог решить этот вопрос по собственной инициативе, поэтому обратился за советом к Цзиннин хоу, - массируя виски, она медленно припоминала все слухи, ходившие тогда по столице. Волна легкой печали вдруг захлестнула ее сердце.

\- В то время Цзиннин хоу был примерно того же возраста, что и младший брат Фу лянди. Узнав, что его сестра не рада предложению замужества, он отказал принцу, никак не объяснившись. Семейство Фу всегда было крепким орешком, а Цзиннин хоу пошел еще дальше, рискуя вызвать гнев Его Высочества Первого Принца, чтобы предоставить своей младшей сестре право самой выбирать мужа.

У супруги Ци вана, Фу Лин, был такой замечательный старший брат, вызывающий восхищение и зависть у всех вокруг.

\- В свое время, ради положения старшей дочери, госпожа Цинь, презрев всякий стыд, и не заручившись согласием семьи Фу, отправила Фу Тин во дворец, устроив тем самым в главной резиденции жуткий скандал. И каков был результат? Младшая сестра Цзиннин хоу очень удачно и достойно вышла замуж, став первой женой Ци вана. Если госпожа Цинь наживет себе проблем, рассчитывать она сможет только на Фу лянди. И даже тогда ей нужно будет поискать способы, чтобы избежать внимания этой госпожи, и действовать, подобно вору, - Цэнь фэй усмехнулась, - Если бы ее сын обладал хотя бы половиной твердости характера и способностей Цзиннин хоу, Фу лянди никогда не пришлось бы проглатывать мои оскорбления и так унижаться.

Служанка не знала, что имя Цзиннин хоу породило горькие сожаления в сердце госпожи. Ей лишь показалось, что Цэнь фэй сегодня необычайно проницательна, потому она поспешила выразила свое согласие:

\- Тогда... Госпожа Цэнь, не следует ли нам велеть ей держаться подальше от Его Высочества некоторое время?

Цэнь фэй бросила взгляд в бронзовое зеркало и что-то пробормотала себе под нос. Через мгновение она взмахнула рукой:

\- Не нужно. Как бы высоко Его Высочество не оценивал таких никчемных людей, они как были, так и останутся бесполезны.

***

На павильон Чуньфан Восточного Дворца опустилась ночь.

Наследный принц Сунь Юньлян воспользовался редкой возможностью остаться на ночь с Фу лянди, которой выпало прислуживать ему сегодня. Она помогла Его Высочеству снять верхние одежды и освежить лицо и, хотя она была, как обычно, старательна, на ее лице лежала тень печали.

Видя, что ее тонкие брови слегка нахмурены, Сунь Юньлян почувствовал, что это печальное выражение искажает красоту Фу Тин, убивая всю романтическую атмосферу. Он не мог не подойти, чтобы заключить ее в нежные объятия. Только когда тучи рассеялись и дождь прекратился, он лениво спросил:

\- Что такое? Какая неприятность заставила тебя расстроиться так сильно?

Фу Тин поспешно встала и опустилась на колени возле кровати, принося извинения:

\- Сегодня моя матушка отправила гонца из дома, чтобы сообщить мне некие новости, и эта скромная наложница была очень напугана. Пусть Его Высочество проявит ко мне снисхождение и простит мою меланхолию.

Первый Принц притянул ее на колени:

\- Этот принц прощает лянди ее оплошность. Что тебя тревожит? Говори, я хочу это слышать.

Все опасения во взгляде Фу Тин немедленно рассеялись, будто она увидела своего спасителя. Ее взгляд был полон уважения и доверия, что еще больше усилило самоуверенность Наследного принца.

Фу лянди склонилась к уху Его Высочества, ее дыхание источало аромат орхидеи:

\- Я не хочу скрывать это от Вашего Высочества, но этот вопрос касается старшего брата этой недостойной, Цзиннин хоу Фу Шэня...


	6. Вызов к Императору

Этому году не суждено было быть спокойным. Ближе к его окончанию, сразу после шокирующего происшествия с восточно-татарским дипломатическим корпусом, попавшим в засаду, еще один слух о командующем Северной Янь начал распространяться среди высокопоставленных чиновников и знати, со скоростью искры, разжигающей лесной пожар.

Цзиннин хоу оказался обрезанным рукавом, одержимым страстями Лунъяна и любовью к надкушенным персикам[1].

_1.Здесь присутствуют сразу три эвфемизма, обозначающие в Древнем Китае гомосексуальную связь. «Обрезанный рукав» - отсылка к истории Ай-ди из династии Хань, который отрезал свой рукав, чтобы не разбудить любовника, уснувшего на нем (там все плохо кончилось в итоге). «Страсти Лунъяна» -_ _龙阳 – отсылка к другому историческому лицу, Лун Ян-цзюню, которому благоволил император Аньси, правитель Царства Вэй. Согласно одной из легенд, Лун Ян-цзюнь вместе с императором Аньси ловил рыбу и, поймав одну, заплакал. Когда император спросил его, что случилось, Лун Ян выразил беспокойство, что так же, как он откажется от одной рыбы, поймав более крупную, император Аньси откажется от него, обретя более красивого любовника. Император Аньси успокоил его и заявил, что казнит любого, кто упомянет ему о других красавцах. «Надкушенный персик» - отсылка к полулегендарной фигуре Ми Цзыся, которому благоволил Вэй хоу. В одной из историй Ми Цзыся разделил персик с хоу, потому что нашел его особенно сладким._

Этот слух казался странным и крайне сомнительным, но при внимательном рассмотрении заядлым сплетникам на ум приходили некоторые моменты, заслуживающие внимания. Более того, людям свойственно цепляться к самым безобидным фактам, чтобы подтвердить свой вариант событий. Вскоре яркий и красочный рассказ о личной жизни Фу Шэня с момента его вступления в армию облетел все благородные семейства. Для некоторых эти новости даже стали темой праздного разговора на семейном ужине.

В эпоху Великой Чжоу предпочтение мужчин женщинам не было чем-то необычным, и народ терпимо относился к чужим вкусам. Но когда в подобных делах был замешан генерал, обладающий военной мощью, это был уже не просто праздный интерес.

Предыдущая династия Юэ занимала трон более ста лет. Среди череды императоров этой династии был один, который получил посмертное имя[2] Су Цзун, оставшись известным в веках благодаря своему роману.

_2._ _庙号 лит. «Храмовый титул» - имя, данное императору после его смерти, когда его памятная табличка устанавливается в императорском Храме Предков. Обычно такое имя включает иероглиф_ _宗 (zng) или_ _祖 (zǔ), что означает «предок»._

Прежде чем Су Цзун стал Наследным принцем, он подарил свою благосклонность красавице Хань. Взойдя на престол, он не только назвал Хань фэй Императрицей, но и присвоил титулы ее отцу и братьям. Младший брат Императрицы Хань, Хань Цан, был человеком, вошедшим в историю, как «изящный и элегантный, схожий лицом с прекрасной девой, сияющий, как жемчуг, и белый, как нефрит». Благодаря старшей сестре, Хань Цан попал в отряд императорской гвардии Луань. Сопровождая императорский экипаж на прогулке по городу, он случайно попался на глаза Его Величеству, и Су Цзун влюбился с первого взгляда. Вернувшись во дворец, Су Цзун не смог позабыть прекрасного юношу и, проигнорировав все существующие обычаи, привез Хань Цаня во дворец.

Хотя молодой господин Хань и получил бесконечную благосклонность Императора, он не мог носить титул императорской наложницы, поэтому Су Цзун создал титул «благородный владыка»[3], равный титулу Императрицы, так что старшая сестра и младший брат могли на всех церемониях быть рядом с Императором.

_3._ _贵_ _君._ _贵 - «благородный», как и в титуле благородной супруги (императрицы, иначе говоря), в то время как_ _君 может означать что угодно, от господина до владыки. Можно, наверно, использовать для его обозначения обращение «цзюнь»._

В эпоху Великой Юэ никогда еще не возникало такого прецедента, потому не было никого от высоких чиновников до простых горожан, кто не был бы этим шокирован. Гражданские и военные чиновники упрямо умоляли Императора изменить свое решение, ползая на коленях перед дворцом.

Хотя Сун Цзун был ужасным романтиком, как личность, он прежде всего являлся Императором и владыкой государства. Он не мог потерпеть критику, которую обрушили на него все эти бездельники из-за небольшого личного дела. В приступе гнева этот весьма коварный Император издал указ, разрешающий высокопоставленным государственным служащим и ученым брать наложниц мужского пола, а чиновникам выше шестого ранга – супруга, равного по статусу положению первой жены.

Всякий раз, когда вышестоящие получают какие-то преимущества, остальные начинают желать того же. Как только прецедент был создан, большинство людей все же остались в стороне от нового веяния, но многие ученые мужи сразу же начали восхвалять любовь обрезанных рукавов как изысканную и утонченную. В конечном счете простые люди не могли не последовать их примеру. С тех пор южный ветер продолжал дуть, не проявляя признаков ослабления. Су Цзун занимал престол почти тридцать лет, и ни один из императорских министров не осмелился обратиться к Его Величеству с прошением об отмене этого указа.

Позднее, когда старая династия Юэ ослабла, правящий в ту пору император Сюань Цзун почувствовал, что этот южный ветер превратился в безудержный шквал, нарушивший традиционные устои Небес и вызвавший резкое сокращение числа трудоспособных людей, а также сложности с сельским хозяйством. В результате он издал указ, запрещающий браки между мужчинами среди простых людей. Этот императорский указ подарил свободу мужчинам-наложницам, что позволило им создать новые семьи и завести собственное хозяйство. Тем не менее, в новом законе предусматривался ряд исключений – Сюань Цзун дозволил мужчинам в статусе первой жены оставаться в доме своего мужа, а также даровал особую милость: чиновникам шестого ранга и выше, обладателям титулов гун и хоу, получившим дворянство за верную службу Императору, и членам императорской семьи, кто добровольно решал сочетаться браком с мужчиной в статусе первой жены, разрешалось подавать Императору прошения о выдаче разрешения на брак.

Этот указ стал главным козырем Сюань Цзуня, позволявшим ему сдерживать и уравновешивать разных могущественных министров и собственных знатных родственников. В частности, для тех, чьи дворянские титулы передавались по наследству, женитьба на мужчине означала отсутствие законных детей. В результате, титул, не имеющий законных наследников, возвращался после смерти последнего представителя рода к Императору.

После заката эпохи Юэ этот «нежный нож, убивающий людей, не проливая крови», продолжал регулярно использоваться вплоть до сего дня благодаря своей выдающейся эффективности. Со времен основания Великой Чжоу было более дюжины министров, которых Император одарил[4] мужскими браками. Все они занимали высокие должности и были важными лицами при дворе, обладая силой повелевать ветрами и облаками.

_4._ _赐_ _婚 лит. «Подарок / дар / дар / дар + брак» обычно используется в контексте ситуации, когда император «дарит» кому-то невесту. Это может быть награда за достойную службу, а может быть крайне нежелательный брак или оба варианта сразу. Конечно, очень немногие осмелятся отказаться от дара от императора._

Командующий армией Северной Янь, Цзиннин хоу, старший сын Ин гуна... независимо от статуса, репутация «обрезанного рукава» вызывает у всех большие опасения.

Сколько людей жадно смотрели на него, подобно тиграм, преследующим добычу? Сам Император подыскивал достойную причину, чтобы вернуть в свои руки власть над северными военными гарнизонами. Почему же такой слух разлетелся при дворе именно в этот критический момент?

Фу Шэнь вел тихую и мирную жизнь находясь на пенсии в своей резиденции, не общаясь с родственниками и друзьями, поэтому он, конечно, не имел возможности узнать об этих слухах, а его подчиненные слышали слишком много глупых сплетен о Цзиннин хоу. Услышав неимоверное разнообразие самых экстравагантных сказок о генерале, они уже давно перестали обращать на них внимание, какими бы странными они ни казались.

Но если они были заинтересованы в сохранении репутации своего генерала, они не должны были допустить столь безудержного распространения этой отвратительной истории.

Зачинщик затачивал свое оружие в тени, в то время как главный герой этих крамольных побасенок был совершенно не осведомлен о происходящем.

Когда несколько более внимательный к окружающей действительности Ян Сяохань услышал эту ересь из уст одного из командиров гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, его сердце пустилось вскачь, а интуиция оповестила о грядущих неприятностях.

В ту ночь он не дождался ответа от Фу Шэня. В такой ситуации даже самый стойкий человек не останется непоколебим. Хотя Ян Сяохань и одержал верх в их давних разногласиях, к сожалению, это не сделало его счастливым.

Император Юаньтай не давал приказа гвардии Фэйлун Вэй заниматься делом попавшего в засаду восточно-татарского дипломатического посольства, поэтому Ян Сяохань взялся провести частное расследование. Сомнения, охватившие его сердце, никуда не делись. Несмотря на упрек Фу Шэня, что Ян Сяохань слишком высокого мнения о его способностях, человек, вышедший невредимым с полей жестоких сражений, сейчас казался командиру Ян похожим на утку, таинственно утонувшую в пруду. И это не упоминая странных и необъяснимых моментов, проглядывающих в этом происшествии буквально ото всюду: даже при помощи методов работы гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, бывших в его распоряжении, Ян Сяохань все еще не мог отследить заказчика.

Положение Фу Шэня заставило его подозревать, что за этим делом потянутся и другие неприглядные тайны, и Ян Сяохань желал узнать правду, скрытую за ними.

Это желание не имело ничего общего ни с правосудием, ни с моралью, но командир Ян нуждался в истине, потому что держал в своих руках острейший клинок, призванный обеспечить безопасность Императора. Только когда он доберется до бурного подводного течения под спокойной поверхностью реки, он сможет направить лезвие этого клинка в нужную сторону, а не быть пораженным им самому или позволить течению подземной реки утянуть его за собой.

Все сменяющие друг друга на Драконьем троне императоры нынешней династии уделяли особое внимание охране императорского дворца. Территорию Запретного города охраняли десять отрядов императорской гвардии, названные Нанья Шивэй. В самом дворце несли службу солдаты трех армий: Юйлинь, Шэньшу и Шэньу, которые именовались Шестью северными армиями, поскольку каждая из них была разделена на две оси – правую и левую[5].

_5\. Я вырезала все эти прекрасные названия отдельных отрядов императорской гвардии, потому что передавать их названия без перевода было бы слишком бесчеловечно (они длинные и непроизносимые совершенно), а переводить по смыслу – и вовсе убийственно. Но знайте, здесь перечислялись все пять подразделений гвардии, каждое из которых было разделено на две части – правую и левую. У каждой из частей, соответственно, был свой генерал, и все они входили в отряд Фэйлун Вэй и подчинялись Ян Сяоханю. Страшный человек._

Кроме того, сотня солдат гвардии Фэйлун Вэй патрулировала четыре границы Запретного города. Их командиром был чиновник третьего ранга, также выполняющий функции императорского посланника, обладающего полномочиями говорить от лица Императора.

Помимо этого, командир гвардии Фэйлун Вэй выполнял роль инспектора над всеми должностными лицами при дворе, и все командиры Шести северных армий были членами его гвардии. Как посланник Императора, Ян Сяохань занимал более высокое положение, чем другие генералы и, следовательно, обладал реальной властью над боевыми силами всего Запретного города.

Слух о том, что Цзиннин хоу является отрезанным рукавом, принес в императорскую гвардию генерал левой оси армии Шэньшу, Вэй Сюйчжоу. Семейство Вэй было крайне многочисленным, и обладало таким количеством родственных связей, что состояло в родстве с большинством знатных семей столицы. Генерал Вэй был обладателем уникального благословения Небес – среди солдат императорской гвардии невозможно было найти другого человека, более увлеченного игрой в сваху и распространением пустых сплетен и слухов.

О вражде Ян Сяоханя и Фу Шэня было хорошо известно в гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, поэтому Вэй Сюйчжоу открыто злорадствовал по поводу несчастья последнего:

\- Этот слушок действительно слишком мерзкий. Глядя на обычную отчужденность и благородный облик Цзиннин хоу, я всегда думал, что ему придется провести всю свою жизнь в одиночестве, имея для компании только правую и левую руку, - генерал Вэй зашелся хохотом.

Ян Сяохань нахмурил брови:

\- Откуда к тебе прилетели эти новости?

\- Из семьи двоюродного брата мужа младшей сестры моей второй тети, - ответил генерал Вэй, - То есть от супруги Лю Энь хоу. В семействе хоу есть дочь на выданье, которой приглянулся Цзиннин хоу. Потребовалось лишь немного поболтать с ней наедине, чтобы узнать этот любопытный секрет.

Ян Сяохань помассировал лоб, не желая продолжать разговор с этим чудовищным человеком.

\- Господин, - Вэй Сюйчжоу дважды обошел вокруг него, будучи удивленным его странной реакцией, - Цзиннин хоу не проявляет никакого волнения по поводу своих увлечений, почему же вы беспокоитесь о нем?

Это было странно. Слишком странно.

Человек, которому много лет улыбалась удача, внезапно ее утратил, будто его судьба полностью изменилась. Что сделал Фу Шэнь, чтобы вызвать гнев небес и людей? Почему все демоны и призраки явились неустанно терзать его?

\- В этом деле что-то не так. Брат Вэй, позволь мне уточнить, ты знаешь, откуда именно пошли слухи о том, что Цзиннин хоу отрезанный рукав... - Ян Сяохань прервался на полуслове, когда молодой евнух в синем ханьфу внезапно вошел во внешние покои. Этот новичок был учеником Тянь-гунгуна[6], евнуха, держащего перо Императора[7]. Заметив его прибытие, мужчины поспешно прервали разговор и подошли ближе, чтобы узнать о цели его визита. Маленький евнух повторил полученные ранее устные инструкции:

_6._ _公公 / gōng gong - так обращаются к евнухам в императорском дворце, подобно тому, как называют женщин императорского гарема_ _娘娘 - niáng niang._

_7._ _秉_ _笔_ _太_ _监:_ _秉_ _笔 может означать «держать перо» или «писать». По сути, этот евнух - доверенное лицо императора, поскольку ему разрешено писать за него._

\- Его Величество приказывает господину Яну предстать перед Императором в Зале духовного совершенствования.

Услышав эти слова, Вэй Сюйчжоу дернулся отойти в сторону, но Ян Сяохань быстро подал ему за спиной знак задержаться, отвечая евнуху:

\- Гунгун, прошу вас, подождите немного, у меня есть несколько официальных дел, требующих немедленного рассмотрения, я передам их генералу Вэю.

Слова маленького евнуха были слишком самонадеянными:

\- Но это приказ самого Императора. Господин Ян желает, чтобы Его Величество его ждал?

На губах Ян Сяоханя появилась очень нежная улыбка. Это выражение наиболее часто можно было заметить на его лице, невероятно ласковое, и в то же время, внушающее уверенность, что он собирается вот-вот закусить человечиной.

\- Как императорский посланник и командир гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, этот чиновник каждый шаг подчиняет воле Императора. _Слова гунгуна_ только что _сделали_ эту ситуацию несколько затруднительной для меня.

Речь евнуха изначально была преисполнена пустой бравады и бахвальства. Теперь, увидев ласковую улыбку Ян Сяоханя, он сразу припомнил все те ужасные истории, которые рассказывали во дворце об императорском посланнике, командире гвардии Фэйлун Вэй. Самодовольное выражение резко сползло с его лица, маленькому евнуху потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы успокоиться и уступить:

\- Если это так, господин Ян может делать то, что считает нужным.

Сбитого с толка генерала Вэя утащили к письменному столу. Ян Сяохань наугад взял несколько случайных документов для вида и, понизив голос, прошептал:

\- Отправляйся в резиденцию Цзиннин хоу и донеси до него последние новости, гуляющие по столице. Скажи Фу Шэню, пусть будет осторожен и готов к любому развитию событий. Что бы не произошло, ему нужно воздержаться от необдуманных и опрометчивых действий.

Любовь к сплетням в сердце Вэй Сюйчжоу разгорелось с новой силой, но серьезное лицо Ян Сяоханя, на котором не было и проблеска веселья, охладило его пыл. Он поспешно кивнул:

\- Господин, будьте уверены, вы можете положиться на меня.

Независимо от того, насколько уверено говорил Ян Сяохань, он не мог заставить евнуха, передавшего императорский приказ, ждать слишком долго. Он на время выбросил из головы эту грязную историю и поспешил в Зал духовного совершенствования.

Евнух, держащий перо императора, Тянь Тонг, не был в хороших отношениях с Фэйлун Вэй. Ученик разделял неприязнь своего шифу[8] к сопернику и потому не пожелал раскрывать какую-либо информацию о грядущей встрече. В итоге, когда Ян Сяохань прибыл в Зал духовного совершенствования, он обнаружил, что помимо Императора Юаньтай там находится Наследный принц Сунь Юньлян.

_8.师傅 - учитель или наставник._

\- Этот ничтожный чиновник выражает свое уважение Вашему Величеству, а также Вашему Императорскому Высочеству Наследному принцу.

\- Мой возлюбленный подданный может подняться.

Император Юаньтай был высоким и величественным. Лицо его казалось слегка пухлым, щеки были немного дряблыми, и две глубокие морщины спускались от крыльев его носа к тонким губам. Все это придавало сидящему на троне человеку суровый, непреклонный и безжалостный вид. Императора действительно можно было назвать проницательным и способным, он был склонен к излишней серьезности, но сейчас явно пребывал в хорошем настроении – на его лице можно было заметить даже намек на улыбку, которая несколько развеяла атмосферу гнева и уныния, воцарившуюся во дворце после инцидента с дипломатическим корпусом. Его Величество и в самом деле выглядел немного доброжелательнее, чем обычно.

Похоже, произошедшее не было чем-то плохим. Сердце Ян Сяоханя немного успокоилось. Он осторожно подумал, что возможно череда происшествий последних дней сделала его слишком нервным, если он начал переживать по любому поводу.

Невыразительное лицо Наследного принца выглядело очень напряженным. Ян Сяохань чувствовал на себе его взгляд, не враждебный, но полный ядовитой насмешки.

\- Наследный принц может вернуться в Восточный дворец, - Император Юаньтай выразил желание говорить с Ян Сяоханем наедине. Поразмыслив, он обронил Его Высочеству редкую похвалу, - Вы сегодня прекрасно справились с решением этого вопроса.

Казалось, что, услышав эти слова, Наследный принц достиг своей цели и больше от сегодняшнего дня ничего не ждет. Он перевел взгляд на Ян Сяоханя и даже улыбнулся ему, прежде чем поклониться Императору и испросить дозволения уйти.

Эта улыбка, полная жалостливой насмешки, породила в душе Ян Сяоханя зловещее предчувствие.


	7. Родственный визит

Пока господин Ян, погруженный в собственные проблемы, страдал во дворце, в особняке Цзиннин хоу воцарился хаос.

Несколькими днями ранее, когда Фу Шэнь со свитой только прибыли в резиденцию хоу, его младшая сестра Фу Лин, супруга Ци вана, отправила слуг выразить почтение брату, преподнести ему дары и передать сообщение о том, что младшая сестра собирается лично навестить его в ближайшие дни. У Фу Шэня не было сил, чтобы встречаться с ней сейчас, и он не думал, что особняк хоу может считаться домом ее семьи. Он опасался, что этот визит вызовет недовольство Ци вана, потому тут же велел передать ей свой отказ и ласковые пожелания заботиться впредь о своей репутации.

Эти люди из поместья Ци вана когда-то служили в главной резиденции Ин гун и отправились вместе с Фу Лин в дом ее мужа в качестве части приданого. Они знали, каков темперамент первого молодого господина, и не осмелились ему ни в чем перечить. Поэтому, вернувшись к Фу Лин, в точности передали ей слова старшего брата.

Услышав ответ Цзиннин хоу, Ци ван, Сюнь Юньдуань, покачал головой и не смог удержаться от замечания:

\- Цзиннин хоу мог бы быть немного приветливей.

С того момента, когда Фу Лин услышала о ранении брата, и по сей день она так переживала, что ночами не могла заснуть, проливая слезы в подушку. Но услышав знакомую манеру речи, похожую на удары палками, она внезапно успокоилась и упрямо сжала челюсти:

\- Пусть Его Высочество извинит моего брата. Он всегда был таким: ни слова никому не скажет о своих проблемах.

Они были парой молодых супругов, счастливых в браке и испытывающих взаимное уважение, потому Ци ван позволил себе немного подшутить над женой:

\- А теперь ты желаешь спрятать его за своей спиной?

Фу Лин залилась краской стыда.

\- У него суровый характер, но доброе сердце, и он на самом деле всегда очень заботился обо мне, просто он не всегда выражает это словами. Не знаю, найдется ли такая женщина, которая будет достойна стать его женой.

Вспомнив сплетню, которую ему принес один из подчиненных, Ци ван намеренно увел разговор в сторону:

\- Кто знает, каким будет этот судьбоносный брак? Фу хоу только что вернулся в столицу, должно быть в его резиденции царит настоящий хаос. Было бы неуместно для тебя отправиться туда сейчас, - он взял ее за руку, нежно укачивая, - Подожди еще несколько дней, пока он не устроится. Тогда ты сможешь его навестить, хорошо?

Взгляд Фу Лин загорелся:

\- Ваше Высочество позволяет этой наложнице покинуть поместье[1]?

_1.В Древнем Китае, когда женщина выходила замуж, она могла свободно посещать дом своей семьи. Но Фу Шэнь уехал из семейной резиденции клана Фу и его дом не считается родительским для Фу Лин, даже если он ее родной брат._

Ци ван склонил голову, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку, и улыбнулся:

\- Это твой старший брат, а не посторонний мужчина. В таком визите нет ничего предосудительного. Но ты должна пообещать этому принцу, что будешь беречь себя и не совершишь ничего опрометчивого...

Лицо Фу Лин ярко запылало. Она опустила взгляд и прошептала:

\- Эта наложница понимает.

*******

Небо сегодня было затянуто облаками, ветер стал холоднее и казалось, вот-вот пойдет дождь. Травмы, полученные Фу Шэнем, были особенно чувствительны к такой погоде и доставляли ему непрекращающуюся ноющую боль. Только он собрался позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы ему помогли добраться до кабинета, где генерал мог бы отыскать что-то для легкого чтения, как вошел слуга и доложил, что супруга Ци вана нанесла личный визит, и ее экипаж стоит у ворот.

Теперь у Фу Шэня заболела еще и голова.

\- Какая неприятность... Помоги мне встать. Фу[2] бо[3], передай Сяо Сюню, что моя личная охрана должна собрать слуг во дворе и приглядывать за ними, чтобы никто не столкнулся с госпожой. Пригласите госпожу в главный зал и найдите пару пожилых женщин или мальчиков для услужения. Я переоденусь и приду.

_2\. Это та же самая фамилия, что и у Фу Шэня. Слуги, которых продавали в семьи, часто носили те же фамилии, что и хозяева._

_3._ _伯_ _– дядюшка_ _. Обычное обращение к старым домашним слугам._

В главном зале резиденции ожидающая брата Фу Лин, проигнорировав поданный чай, нервно накручивала на палец платок. Мгновение спустя из коридора послышался звук деревянных колес, катившихся по каменным плитам пола. Потеряв самообладание, она резко поднялась и развернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Фу Шэнем, сидящим в инвалидной коляске.

Фу Шэнь явно не был готов к этой встрече и смотрел на сестру с легким недоумением.

Она долго молчала, глядя на него, как будто вдруг разучилась говорить. Образ непобедимого старшего брата, хранившийся в ее памяти, пошел трещинами и рухнул, будучи погребен в этом наспех сколоченном из бамбука инвалидном кресле. Впечатление стало особенно сильным, когда пришло понимание, сколько он потерял. Он неловко улыбнулся.

На глазах Фу Лин выступили слезы и, не в силах больше этого выносить, она бросилась к брату и горько зарыдала в его объятиях.

Старая служанка, сопровождающая госпожу, была напугана до ужаса. Фу Шэнь попытался было отстраниться, когда сестра кинулась к нему, но все же крепко ее обнял.

\- Женщина[3], хватит рыдать. Тебе что, семь лет?

_3._ _小_ _姑奶奶_ _– букв. «молодая двоюродная бабушка», лит. – «старушка». Так себе звучит, я постаралась адаптировать без потери коннотации._

Струны ее сердца, которые и так были натянуты до предела, наконец, порвались окончательно, и она пуще прежнего залилась слезами:

\- Ты меня до смерти напугал... отец и мать ушли, ты единственная семья, которая у меня осталась...

У Фу Шэня от этих слов перехватило дыхание. Ледяная корка, сковывающая его сердце, начала таять. Его движения были осторожными и неловкими, когда он попытался похлопать ее по плечу:

\- Ну не плачь, все в порядке, - прошептал он, - я здесь. Не надо грустить.

Если генерал Фу был звездой, сошедшей с небес, то первая жена Ци вана могла быть только реинкарнацией Бога Дождя. Дом Цзиннин хоу оказался по самую крышу залит слезами. Фу Шэнь из последних сил пытался успокоить свою сестру, сам испытывая физическую и моральную усталость. Он прижал пальцы к виску.

\- Итак, несмотря на мой запрет, ты явилась ко мне с визитом, чтобы двор моего дома не нужно было поливать еще три года?

Фу Лин умывала лицо теплой водой, но выпрямилась, услышав его тихий смех.

\- Не смейся надо мной, - проворчала она, - Подумай о моих чувствах. Если бы я, словно на иголках, сидела дома, мне было бы куда хуже.

Эти слова заставили его замолчать и опустить руки.

Закончив приводить себя в порядок, она снова подошла к Фу Шэню. Глядя на тонкое одеяло, укрывающее его ноги, она не смогла скрыть на своем лице беспокойства.

\- Гэгэ[4], неужели твоя травма... действительно неизлечима? В столице много знаменитых врачей. И я могла бы попросить помощи у Его Высочества...

_4._ _哥哥 – старший брат, если кто вдруг еще не знает._

\- Император уже присылал кое-кого для осмотра, - лаконично ответил Фу Шэнь.

На лице Фу Лин проступило разочарование. Она немного помолчала и вдруг ярко улыбнулась:

\- Хорошо. Если нет способа излечить эти травмы, то... все это неважно, если в остальном у тебя все в порядке. Ты ведь собираешься остаться в столице и больше никуда не уедешь, верно?

Ее полный надежды взгляд был подобен ножу, вонзившемуся в сердце. Он не хотел ей лгать, но не мог расстроить, поэтому ограничился, издав некий неопределенный звук, который при желании можно было принять за утверждение.

Она улыбнулась от всего сердца и принялась болтать о пустых столичных новостях, но вдруг прервала этот бессмысленный поток речи и спросила:

\- Кстати, кто-то из семьи уже побывал у тебя с визитом?

О _ней_ в этом доме не упоминали. Фу Шэнь не считал семью отца своей. Вместо ответа он только холодно усмехнулся.

Фу Лин ощутила себя несчастной.

\- Я подумала, что, хоть мы ей и не нравились, она, все же, остается хозяйкой дома и приедет хотя бы ради сохранения лица семьи. Я не ожидала, что она поступит так бессердечно.

\- Откуда бы взяться между нами теплым чувствам? Связи с этой семьей были разрушены, когда она настояла на моем переезде. Не нужно заблуждаться, будто она пойдет на компромиссы ради чести семейства, - сказал Фу Шэнь, - Сейчас все ее внимание сосредоточено только на Фу Я, и она ждет момента, когда ее драгоценный отпрыск отложит ей золотое яйцо.

В этот раз не только Фу Лин, но и всем слугам, работавшим раньше в поместье Ин гун, пришлось сдерживать смех.

Ему не хотелось дальше углубляться в тему непростых отношений с кланом Фу.

\- Зачем тебе вообще думать об этом мусоре? Лучше поговорим о тебе. Как дела в поместье Ци вана?

\- Все прекрасно. Его Высочество очень добр ко мне, - она схватила Фу Шэня за рукав, раскачивая его, как маленькая девочка, - Я очень надеялась на то, что в этом году ты сможешь вернуться в столицу.

\- Это еще почему? – быстро спросил он, - Что-то случилось? В доме мужа к тебе плохо относятся?

Нельзя было винить его в том, что при словах сестры в его сердце вспыхнули самые темные подозрения. Большинство старший братьев в мире были такими же, и семейная поддержка была тем способом, которым они проявляли свою заботу.

\- Ничего подобного, это хорошие новости, - легкий румянец окрасил ее щеки, - Гэгэ, ты станешь дядей.

Фу Шэнь сперва услышал только первую часть ее фразы и кивнул, не изменившись в лице. Затем последовала продолжительная пауза, и внезапное осознание едва не заставило его выпрыгнуть из инвалидной коляски.

\- Что ты сказала? – в шоке воскликнул он.

Фу Лин подняла голову и положила руку на все еще плоский живот, улыбаясь от уха до уха:

\- Уже больше трех месяцев.

\- Чт-... как..., - Цзиннин хоу выглядел на редкость потерянным, - Сколько тебе лет? Нет, когда это успело произойти?

Она улыбнулась, видя его растерянность. Фу Шэнь хлопнул себя по лбу, сообразив, что задает кучу глупых вопросов, и улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Это действительно... хорошая новость. Здорово.

Фу Шэнь на самом деле не считал себя хорошим братом. Их мать умерла совсем молодой, мачеха не была к ним добра, а сам он рано ушел в армию. У него не всегда была возможность возвращаться домой хотя бы раз в год, не говоря уже о поддержании отношений со своей младшей сестрой. Их связывала только кровь, и до сегодняшнего дня у них не было общих тем для разговора.

В то же время Фу Лин только казалась мягкой, проявляя необычайную твердость характера при общении с госпожой Цинь. Единственный раз, когда она умоляла Фу Шэня о помощи, произошел, в ту пору, когда Наследный Принц сообщил, что желает взять ее своей наложницей.

Именно в тот момент Фу Шэнь внезапно осознал, что он является старшим братом. Он вытер тогда слезы Фу Лин и сказал: «Если тебе не по душе это предложение, не принимай его. Не бойся, я обо всем позабочусь».

Ум новоявленного старшего брата был полон тревог. Глядя на Фу Лин, он всегда думал, что она все еще осталась плаксивой и нежной маленькой девочкой, которая не может что-то прямо попросить и постоянно норовит схватить его за рукав. Он не ожидал, что в мгновение ока эта маленькая девочка превратится в замужнюю женщину, готовящуюся вскоре стать матерью.

Узнав о ее положении, Фу Шэнь не осмелился надолго задерживать сестру в своем доме. До этого дня он никогда не верил ни в богов, ни в демонов, но внезапно стал суеверным. Он боялся, что его особняк слишком сильно пропитался кровавой аурой солдата, только что вернувшегося с поля битвы, и это не пойдет на пользу будущему ребенку.

Поэтому он просто выгнал Фу Лин из своего дома. Только у ворот, когда служанка помогла ей устроиться в экипаже, он торжественно произнес:

\- Всего хорошего, береги себя. Я останусь пока в столице и никуда не поеду. Успокойся, позаботься о своем ребенке и не позволяй никому плохо с тобой обращаться.

\- Посмотрите-ка на него, - по ее лицу вновь потекли слезы, - он мне указывает... есть ли вообще кто-нибудь, кто осмелится плохо со мной обращаться? – едва сумела проговорить она сквозь рыдания.

\- Что ж, - мягко ответил Фу Шэнь, - Твой старший брат будет всегда на твоей стороне. Возвращайся.

Ворота резиденции хоу затворились. Фу бо покатил коляску Фу Шэня обратно в кабинет, но, когда они уже преодолели полпути, последний внезапно заговорил:

\- Сходи на склад и отбери немного полезных лекарственных трав, шелка и атласа. Пусть завтра кто-нибудь доставит это в поместье Ци вана.

\- Это подарки для молодой госпожи? – уточнил Фу бо, - Не хотите ли передать что-нибудь для Его Высочества? Несколько дней назад из его поместья прислали множество даров.

\- Насколько я помню, где-то в кабинете есть тушечница из Лунвэй[5] с резьбой в виде драконов. Не забудь зайти и забрать ее. Можешь добавить что-нибудь еще на свое усмотрение.

_5._ _金星_ _龙_ _尾_ _歙_ _砚 – тушечница или чернильные камни, предназначались для растирания и смешивания чернил. Чернильные камни с горы Лунвэй в провинции Цзянси считались одними из самых ценных, но самыми знаменитыми были камни, добывавшиеся на реке Дуань в провинции Гуандун. Рекомендую пройти по ссылке и посмотреть картиночки, это нечто, потрясающее воображение: https://www.liveinternet.ru/users/5673143/post356119866/_

Пока Фу Шэнь ехал в свой кабинет, старый слуга переживал, что весь он зарос пылью за то время, пока им никто не пользовался. Чуть раньше он приказал младшим слугам протереть ее, прежде чем позволить хозяину увидеть это запустение.

Он никак не мог предполагать, что эта уборка навлечет на них всех беду. Когда Фу Шэнь принялся искать тушечницу, он заметил на столе длинную деревянную шкатулку. Ему она не принадлежала, но была оставлена так, чтобы ее точно обнаружили.

Шкатулка была довольно легкой и, судя по звуку, исходящему изнутри, если ее встряхнуть, содержимое было чем-то продолговатым и тонким. Настороженно изучив шкатулку со всех сторон, чтобы убедиться, что в ней нет каких-либо ловушек, он осторожно открыл крышку.

В тот момент, когда Фу Шэнь разглядел находящийся внутри предмет, рука его внезапно замерла на середине движения, а взгляд остановился.

На дне шкатулки лежал расколотый надвое арбалетный болт. Его заостренный наконечник явно однажды был поврежден ударом обо что-то твердое.

Появление этого предмета поразило его. Во всем мире не было никого, кто был бы лучше с ним знаком.

Это произошло 9-го сентября на перевале Цинша. В тот краткий миг между жизнью и смертью, когда склоны гор обрушились вниз, именно эта стрела задела его спину перед тем, как вонзиться в камень. 


	8. Объявление о свадьбе

Сердце Фу Шэня бешено колотилось, этот звук отдавался в его ушах. Стрела, казалось, вернула его в тот кошмарный момент, когда валун неотвратимо падал на него с высоты. Его искалеченные ноги будто бы обрели собственные воспоминания, острая боль от многочисленных переломов, из-за которой он терял сознание, вспыхнула в теле генерала Фу с новой силой.

Он резко наклонился, выгнув спину дугой, в бессознательном порыве защититься. Холодный пот стекал с его висков по бледным щекам и скрывался за воротом ханьфу. Его напряженная фигура выглядела так, будто Фу Шэнь сейчас вырвется из собственной плоти.

Твердое дерево шкатулки с громким сухим щелчком раскололось, не выдержав давления его пальцев. Острая щепка пронзила ладонь.

Однако эта колющая резкая боль, подобно игле, вонзившейся в кость, мгновенно достигла его разума и обожгла затерявшуюся в ужасных воспоминаниях душу. Беспокойное сознание остановило свои метания и вырвалось из удушающей череды картин о случившемся на перевале Цинша.

Фу Шэнь поднял голову. Его лицо было залито холодным потом. Он не плакал, но глаза его были красными из-за полопавшихся капилляров. Густые ресницы слиплись и были опущены, подобно перьям, скрывая мрачный взгляд, как у окровавленного, загнанного в угол зверя.

Он посмотрел на открытую шкатулку и вдруг заметил белеющий уголок бумаги, торчавший из трещины – в шкатулке было потайное отделение. Он осторожно извлек сложенный в несколько раз лист.

Чуть меньше половины шичэня спустя Сяо Сюнь, стоявший на страже перед дверьми кабинета, услышал зовущий его голос Фу Шэня. Он толкнул дверь и, войдя, поморщился, учуяв неприятный запах сгоревшей бумаги.

\- Господин.

Фу Шэнь сидел за столом и источал неподдельное спокойствие, хотя выражение его лица было несколько холоднее, чем обычно. Он вертел в руках длинную залитую кровью шкатулку из полированного дерева и, казалось, вовсе не чувствовал боли.

\- Кто в поместье за последние три дня успел побывать в кабинете? – спокойно уточнил он, - Позови их всех люда.

Сяо Сюнь сперва хотел перевязать его руку, но Фу Шэнь даже не поднял на него глаз. Не решаясь перечить генералу, он быстро склонил голову, готовый выполнять его приказы. Когда он уже взялся за ручку двери, Фу Шэнь внезапно окликнул его:

\- Постой.

\- У вас будут еще пожелания? – уточнил Сяо Сюнь.

Фу Шэнь некоторое время помолчал.

\- Приведи охрану.

После трагедии на перевале Цинша Фу Шэнь, очнувшись, первым делом приказал найти арбалетный болт, вонзившийся в каменную стену ущелья, но поиски были безуспешными. Генерал Фу полагал, что снаряд был похоронен под грудами упавших камней, но, к его удивлению, кто-то просто оказался на шаг впереди. Но кто обладает такими возможностями, чтобы держать столь масштабное предприятие в секрете, но при этом оставить ключевую улику прямо перед его глазами.

«Часть отгадки раскрыта, но каковы их истинные намерения?» - размышлял генерал Фу, глядя на длинную щепку в своих руках.

Вскоре слуги разного роста и возраста выстроились перед своим господином, опустив головы и ссутулив плечи: у каждого из них возникло сильное желание зарыться глубоко под землю. За дверью стоял отряд смертоносных воинов Железной кавалерии Северной Янь, чей вид напоминал стальные лезвия, которые могли нарезать тебя на кусочки в любой момент.

Фу Шэнь бросил шкатулку на столешницу из красного сандалового дерева и прямо спросил собравшихся:

\- Кто из вас видел эту вещь, когда она здесь появилась и кто ее принес? – голос его звучал несколько хрипло и словно таил в себе глубокую усталость.

Допрос слуг проводился в хронологическим порядке: первыми отвечали те, кто входил в кабинет три дня тому назад, затем – все остальные по порядку. Но все они качали головами и утверждали, что раньше не видели эту шкатулку. Только несколько слуг, которые прибирались в кабинете этим утром, рассказали, что видели ее на столе, но не осмелились тронуть, предположив, что сам господин ее там оставил.

Взгляды всех собравшихся в комнате остановились на молодом служке, который накануне принес в комнату вазу с цветами. Этот мальчишка на вид лет четырнадцати был одет в запыленную рабочую одежду. Его родители рано умерли, поэтому вместе с дедом по отцовской линии он отправился работать в поместье хоу и обычно прятался на кухне, стараясь не попадаться хозяину на глаза. Никогда раньше не сталкиваясь с подобными обстоятельствами, под пронзительным взглядом хоу он тут же впал в панику и, с глухим стуком упав на колени, принялся умолять, сопровождая свои слова громкими рыданиями: 

\- Пощадите мою никчемную жизнь, господин!

Фу Шэнь помассировал точку между бровями. От плача мальчишки у него разболелась голова.

\- Заткнись, - холодно бросил он.

Голос его был очень тихим, но, возможно от того, что он привык командовать людьми, каждое сказанное им слово ощущалось очень весомым, казалось, своей тяжестью они могут пробивать дыры в полу. Мальчик мгновенно затих, хотя сотрясающая его дрожь стала еще сильнее.

\- Это ты принес в кабинет шкатулку?

\- Нн-нет...

\- Тогда кто это сделал?

\- Этот... этот ничтожный не знает...

\- У меня не так много терпения, чтобы смотреть, как ты валяешься на полу и рыдаешь, - мрачно сказал Фу Шэнь, - Чем раньше ты расскажешь все, что знаешь, тем скорее мы с этим покончим. Я даю тебе шанс еще раз подумать над своим ответом.

Маленький слуга прикусил нижнюю губу, его руки мяли подол потрепанной рубахи. В конце концов он не смог противостоять подавляющему присутствию Цзиннин хоу и тихо прошептал:

\- Этот... этот скромный слуга не уверен... но это может быть Ван... Ван Гоу-эр.

Это имя генералу Фу ни о чем не говорило.

\- Что еще за Ван Гоу?

\- О-он ребенок семьи Ван из Яншугоу[1], что к востоку от города. Он часто приходит в особняк хоу со своим отцом, чтобы доставить еду... вчера вечером дедушка[2] Фу велел мне принести вазу в кабинет, и Ван Гоу сказал, что тоже хотел бы со мной пойти... посмотреть, как выглядит кабинет богатого господина. Я думал... хоу все равно не придет, поэтому просто взял его с собой.

_1._ _杨树沟 - yáng shù gōu – Тополиная бухта._

_2._ _爷爷_ _– Yéyé – дедушка._

\- Сяо Сюнь, - позвал Фу Шэнь.

\- Этот подчиненный понял, - ответил он. Посторонний проник в кабинет хоу. Это место не было каким-то особенно важным, но все, кто нес охрану в этом доме, совершили огромную ошибку.

Сяо Сюнь незамедлительно отобрал нескольких воинов, чтобы найти этого Ван Гоу-эра. Фу Шэнь неспешно окинул взглядом людей, стоявших перед ним, и мягко улыбнулся. Но от этой ласковой улыбки у слуг застыла в жилах кровь.

\- Мне определенно кажется, что я все эти годы проявлял непростительную небрежность, полагая, что этот «задний двор»[3] лучше, чем вовсе никакого, и что здесь нет людей, желающих создать этому господину лишние проблемы. Кто бы мог подумать, что несмотря на отряд кавалерии, стоящий на страже днем и ночью, в этом доме все равно заведется предатель, от которого невозможно будет защититься? На самом деле дыр в этой защите больше, чем в сите. Сегодняшнее происшествие – урок для вас всех и для меня. Фу бо...

_3._ _后院 / Hòuyuàn - задний двор._

Старый слуга выступил вперед, дрожа от страха.

\- Я готов выполнять ваши приказы, хоу.

\- В течение десяти дней уволить всех слуг в поместье и отправить туда, откуда они явились. В этом доме отныне не будет никого, кроме солдат Железной кавалерии Северной Янь, и никакие случайный люди не должны появляться здесь. Приступай.

После этих слов со всех сторон послышались звуки глухих ударов, с которыми слуги падали на колени:

\- Господин хоу! Пожалуйста, смилуйтесь, господин... не лишайте нас возможности выжить! 

\- Не нужно заставлять меня повторять это снова, - Фу Шэнь взмахнул рукой, - Сяо Дин, подойди.

Один из охранников шагнул вперед и, схватив старого слугу за шиворот, выкинул из комнаты. Видя, что решение окончательно принято, оставшиеся слуги стали похожи на перепелов, связанных пеньковой веревкой: проходя мимо солдат Цзиннин хоу, они втягивали головы в плечи, один за другим покидая кабинет.

Фу Шэнь разрешил этот ужасный беспорядок так же быстро и безжалостно, как меч рассекает узел, но гнев, клокочущий в его груди, нисколько не утих. Он ужасно устал физически и морально, его дико раздражал тот факт, что он не может просто встать и закрыть глаза. Но даже последняя идея не успела воплотиться в реальность, когда вдруг раздался отрывистый стук в дверь.

\- Господин хоу, генерал императорской гвардии у ворот, говорит, кто-то поручил ему передать сообщение для вас.

Фу Шэнь все еще пребывал в безграничном замешательстве, вызванном деревянной шкатулкой, и слова «императорская гвардия» в этой ситуации оказали на него ошеломляющее влияние.

\- Впусти его, - немедленно решил он.

Вэй Сюйчжоу всю дорогу в кабинет приветствовал глаза[4]. Вся охрана поместья состояла из солдат, бывших на полях сражений, и им было несколько неприятно видеть здесь этого благородного столичного генерала императорской гвардии. Когда гость увидел Фу Шэня, сидящего в инвалидном кресле, его лицо буквально засияло излишним дружелюбием:

_4\. Приветствовать глаза – устойчивое выражение среди военнослужащих, когда нижестоящий, приветствуя начальница или какое-то вышестоящее лицо, вытягивается во фрунт и смотрит в глаза в знак уважения._

\- Этот скромный чиновник, генерал левой оси армии Шэньшу, Вэй Сюйчжоу, приветствует хоу.

Фу Шэнь был теперь в том состоянии, когда все вокруг кажутся подозрительными. Но, поскольку Императорская гвардия Шести северных армий находилась под контролем Ян Сяоханя, он не мог испытывать к нему слишком сильное недоверие. Это было странно, но... хотя принципы, лежащие в основе поступков и поведения Фу Шэня и Ян Сяоханя различались примерно так же, как черное и белое, между ними существовала глубокая искренность. У него было какое-то подсознательное доверие к этому именитому придворному вельможе, потому он был настроен довольно миролюбиво, когда увидел Вэй Сюйчжоу.

\- Не нужно формальностей. Прошу вас, присаживайтесь, генерал Вэй, я налью вам чаю.

Вэй Сюйчжоу не осмелился заводить с ним праздные разговоры из-за опасений, что у охраны закончится терпение, поэтому он перешел сразу к делу.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, хоу, я спешу и вынужден буду уйти, как только передам вам сообщение. Наш императорский посланник был вызван к Его Величеству и поручил мне перед уходом донести до вас его слова: в последние дни во внутренних покоях благородных семейств столицы ходят слухи, что вы... любите мужчин. Это серьезная проблема, которую необходимо решить как можно скорее, господин хоу.

Эта новость была словно пять ударов молний посреди ясного неба и поразила Фу Шэня до такой степени, что он остолбенел.

\- Что ты сейчас сказал?!

\- Он также просил передать, что... что бы ни происходило, оставайтесь на месте и избегайте опрометчивых действий, - продолжал тем временем Вэй Сюйчжоу.

\- А?

\- Это все, что было велено вам передать. – генерал Вэй невинно посмотрел на него.

Слишком много событий происходило и наслаивалось друг на друга, каждое из них, будто камень, падало на него, почти лишая возможности дышать.

_**Что бы ни происходило, оставайтесь на месте и не избегайте опрометчивых действий** _

Арбалетный болт, спрятанный в шкатулке, записка в потайном ящичке, этот «Ван Гоу-эр», пробравшийся в кабинет... имел ли он в виду одно из этих событий, или во тьме были скрыты еще какие-то ловушки, которых он не замечал?

Ян Сяохань просто угадал все это, или предвидел заранее?

\- Господин хоу! Господин хоу?!

Старый слуга, тяжело дыша, ворвался в кабинет, прерывая поток беспокойных мыслей Фу Шэня, стремительно несущих его к состоянию, близкому к искажению ци. Он уже успел вырваться от своих внутренних демонов, чтобы осознать, что слишком впадает в крайности.

\- В чем дело?

\- Императорский указ! – торопливо проговорил Фу бо, - В поместье господина был доставлен императорский указ! Евнух просит вас выйти и принять его!

Вэй Сюйчжоу бросил на него крайне многозначительный взгляд и тут же поднялся:

\- Поскольку у вас возникли неотложные дела, хоу, этот скромный господин вас покинет.

\- Фу бо, проводи генерала, - Фу Шэнь, поймав его взгляд, понимающе кивнул, - Мне нужно переодеться в придворное платье, прежде чем встречаться с императорским посланником.

***

_В зале духовного совершенствования._

\- Мэнгуи[5], - как только за Его Высочеством закрылись двери, император Юаньтай внезапно подошел ближе и назвал его по имени.

_5._ _梦归:_ _梦 - мечта,_ _归 - возвращение. Личное имя Ян Сяоханя, вероятно, означает что-то вроде «дом мечты» или «возвращение мечты»._

Ян Сяохань вздрогнул, но почтительно ответил:

\- Ваше Величество.

\- В последнее время мы часто просыпаемся среди ночи, - задумчиво сказал Император, - Иногда мы точно знаем, что ночуем одни в своих покоях, но всегда возникает ощущение, что наша кровать узка, будто кто-то спит рядом с нами. Скажи, отчего так происходит?

Хотя Ян Сяохань и был военным чиновником, к счастью, он все же прочел несколько книг. Потому, услышав эти слова, он тут же покрылся холодным потом.

Сотня мыслей за мгновение пронеслась в его голове. Ничего не ответив, он опустился на колени, чтобы умолять о прощении:

\- Ваше Величество – Истинный сын Неба, которого зло обходит стороной[6]. Должно быть это предатель из вашего ближайшего окружения, который пытается обмануть вас, создавая впечатление, будто вас окружают призраки. Этот слуга несет ответственность за охрану в ночное время, но не сделал всего необходимого, чтобы обеспечить покой во дворце ради вашего спокойного отдыха. Этот слуга должен умереть бесчисленное количество раз за свое преступление!

_6._ _真_ _龙_ _天子 - титул Императора. Считается, что Император — это реинкарнация драконов и / или дитя богов._

Он очень проворно сориентировался с ответом. На самом деле Император Юаньтай имел в виду совершенно не это и, в итоге, так и не понял, правда ли Ян Сяохань был настолько глуп или умышленно решил так повести себя в этой ситуации. Император просто подобрал иные слова, чтобы они были более прозрачны для понимания:

\- В совокупности вся пехота столичных гарнизонов, Северная и Южная императорская гвардия, военное ведомство Запретного города и пять самых крупных военных гарнизонов царства располагают примерно тремя сотнями тысяч солдат. Тем не менее, когда мы оглядываемся вокруг на тысячи ли, мы видим, что тигры и волки поджидают нас в засаде. Иногда меня начинают терзать сомнения: земли Великой Чжоу, земли династии Сунь – действительно ли они принадлежат нам? Или же находятся в чужих руках?

Оружие было обнажено. Ян Сяохань больше не мог притворяться глупцом:

\- Пожалуйста, Ваше Величество, объясните.

\- Помнишь ли ты, что сказал, когда мы сделали исключение, чтобы выдвинуть тебя, как лучшего кандидата, на роль Императорского посланника и генерала гвардии Фэйлун Вэй? – вместо этого спросил Император.

Гвардия, ранее известная как «Конюшня Фэйлун Вэй», поскольку изначально это было подразделение, где выращивали и обучали лошадей, управлялась придворными евнухами. Когда Император Чуньхуа, бывший представителем третьего поколения правителей Великой Чжоу, восседал на троне, придворные чиновники предыдущего императора обладали огромной властью и какое-то время полностью контролировали Императорскую гвардию, подвергая жизнь монарха серьезной опасности. Чтобы переломить ситуацию, Император Чуньхуа превратил конюшню Фэйлун Вэй в гвардию Фэйлун Вэй, используя уловки евнухов, чтобы снова обрести контроль над Шестью северными армиями Запретного города. Гвардия была надежной опорой правящего императора, ее могущество было огромным, и любой, кто не являлся доверенным лицом Императора, не мог состоять в ней. С тех пор Шесть северных армий находились под контролем евнухов, и так продолжалось до 20-го года эпохи Юаньтай, когда скончался бывший Императорский посланник Дуань Линлун. Император Юаньтай тогда неожиданно назначил своим новым посланником генерала Цзошен Увэй, Ян Сяоханя, сломав устоявшийся порядок.

Причина, по которой он получил это назначение, и по сей день оставалась для него загадкой, но нельзя отрицать, что Император Юаньтай полагался на него в весьма большой степени. Ян Сяохань к тому моменту действительно проделал отличную работу для того, кто не мог положиться на помощь других чиновников. При его уме и дисциплине новый посланник действительно стал самым острым клинком, которым когда-либо владел Император.

\- Твое нынешнее положение императорского посланника и придворного инспектора состоит в проверке всего, на что мы указываем, и контроле над всеми министерствами и департаментами от нашего имени. Все, что видят твои глаза, слышат твои уши, все, что делаешь ты или острие твоего меча, должно соответствовать тому, что могли бы совершать мы сами.

\- Высокие ожидания Вашего Величества были высечены на сердце этого слуги, - ответил Ян Сяохань, - и этот слуга не посмеет забыть их до самой смерти.

\- Не напрасно мы дорожим тобой все эти годы, - Император расправил плечи и с серьезным лицом сказал, - Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал. Это может занять два-три года, возможно, больше, но, если все удастся, мы сможем более не беспокоиться.

Император немного помолчал.

\- Я хочу выдать тебя замуж за Фу Шэня. 


	9. Угроза

Сердце Ян Сяоханя внезапно сбилось с ритма. Он был до того шокирован, что забыл о манерах, удивленно таращась на Императора:

\- Ваше Величество?

Что за игру он вел?! Это было уже слишком!

Буквально три месяца назад Фу Шэнь и Ян Сяохань поносили друг друга на чем свет стоит на утреннем императорском совете. Вся столица была осведомлена, что каждый из них считает другого бельмом в глазу. Почему Император вдруг захотел поженить их?!

\- Существование семейства Фу, пустившего корни глубоко в Северном Синьцзяне, превратилось в угрозу, скрытую в сердце Великой Чжоу.

Эти слова были равноценны ушату ледяной воды, опрокинутому на его голову. Ян Сяохань мгновенно вышел из состояния шока. Говорить больше было нечего, поскольку причины заключения этого брака тут же сложились в единую картину в его голове: теперь стало понятно, почему глупая сплетня так быстро разлетелась по столице, и взгляд Наследного Принца, который тот бросил на Ян Сяоханя, перестал вызывать недоумение. Все это уже давно было у них в планах. Страхи Императора по поводу семьи Фу, по-видимому, не возникли в одночасье... в этом случае последовательность событий, начиная с покушения на убийство, ранения и возвращения Фу Шэня в столицу – тоже было одним из звеньев их плана?

Нет, здесь что-то не складывалось. Вся суть убийства заключается в том, чтобы лишить кого-то жизни. Фу Шэнь был ранен, но остался жив, и это было результатом случайного стечения обстоятельств. В этом решении о браке крылось слишком много допущений, начиная с того, что его контроль над Фу Шэнем оставался нулевым. Ясно, что это решение было принято в последнюю минуту, поскольку неожиданно оказалось, что оно отлично вписывается в уже готовые планы.

Однако нельзя было исключать, что одно провалившееся покушение не повлечет за собой другое. Сейчас самым важным вопросом оставалась личность того, кто пустил слух, что Фу Шэнь – обрезанный рукав.

Наследный принц сам выдвинул данное предложение, это не подлежит сомнению, - быстро размышлял Ян Сяохань, - Слухи, гуляющие по городу, говорят о том, что Фу Шэнь имеет особые предпочтения. Они создали прекрасную возможность разрешить этот брак, полностью разорвав связь между семейством Фу и Железной Кавалерией Северной Янь.

Наследный принц Сунь Юньлян... что питало его неприязнь к Фу Шэню?

Одно смутное воспоминание медленно выплыло из глубин памяти Ян Сяоханя. Наследный Принц хотел взять младшую сестру генерала Фу своей наложницей, но в результате настойчивости Фу Шэня, семейство Фу почтительно отказало ему.

Он был тем, кто донес эту сплетню до Императора, и последний должен понимать степень личной заинтересованности Его Высочества в происходящем. Однако, по сравнению с возможностью принудить Фу Шэня к покорности, это небольшое поощрение эгоизма Наследного Принца, вероятно, не заслуживало особого значения в глазах того, кто сидит на Драконьем троне.

Тем временем Император развивал свою мысль дальше:

\- Несмотря на возможность осуществления этого плана, кто может занять пост Фу Шэня в качестве командира военных гарнизонов Северной Янь после его отстранения? Наследный Принц рекомендовал Ян Сицзиня, - он покачал головой, очевидно, находя это смешным, - В конце концов, он слишком молод и легкомысленен.

Это было сказано беззлобно, но с легким раздражением.

Ян Сяоханю почти захотелось рассмеяться что над отцом, что над сыном. Ян Сицзинь был племянником Императрицы Ян по линии ее старшего брата, что делало его старшим двоюродным братом Наследного Принца по женской линии. Благодаря покровительству Императрицы он был удостоен звания генерала третьего ранга Правых Девяти Врат. Фу Шэнь ныне пребывает в немилости, но все еще остается старшим законным сыном Ин гуна, высокопоставленным чиновником при дворе и Цзиннин хоу, имеющим реальный боевой опыт, приобретенный в многочисленных военных кампаниях. Ян Сицзинь не подходил для этой роли. Он был бесполезным столичным щеголем, получившим титул по наследству. Разве его назначение на столь важный пост не было бы приравнено к смертному приговору для двухсоттысячной кавалерии Северной Янь?

Великолепный наследник государства действительно обладал натурой, способной воспользоваться подобным методом уничтожения тех, кто оказал стране большую услугу. Как может кто-то не ощутить холодок в своем сердце при мысли, что такой человек в будущем может стать Императором?

\- Мы не хотим, - продолжал Император, - чтобы семья Фу сидела слишком высоко, но мы также и не собираемся своими руками разрушать Великую стену. Железная кавалерия – главная линия обороны северных границ Великой Чжоу. Татарская угроза еще не подавлена окончательно, и, если командир кавалерии будет поспешно заменен, мы опасаемся, что моральный дух солдат серьезно пострадает. Нам нужно действовать неспешно. Мы все продумали, и, поскольку ты живешь в столице уже очень долгое время, мы приняли решение, что тебе следует развеяться.

Господин Ян, который только что мысленно потешался над никчемным Ян Сицзинем, немедленно сам угодил в ту же ситуацию. Но что здесь можно было поделать? У самого молодого генерала Великой Чжоу при дворе не было ни одного человека его возраста, кто бы занимал по крайней мере самую _низшую_ должность.

Он опустился на колени и снова взмолился о прощении:

\- У этого слуги нет ни таланта, ни должного опыта, и он не смеет получить столь высокую милость Вашего Величества. Пожалуйста, подумайте еще раз.

\- Ты не хочешь?

\- Простите этого слугу, Ваше Величество.

\- Мэнгуи, - выражение лица Императора стало холодным, - мы помним, как ты говорил нам, что не любишь женщин, и мы обещали подумать над подходящим для тебя браком. Если Фу Шэнь имеет те же предпочтения, а его родословная, таланты и внешность – выше всяких похвал, почему ты не желаешь этого союза?

Ханьфу на спине Ян Сяоханя промокло от холодного пота. Он хотел было закрыть глаза и сказать что-нибудь вроде «есть человек, который уже занимает место в моем сердце», чтобы избежать участия в этой задумке Императора, когда тот взмахнул рукой, бросив перед собой ярко-желтый свиток императорского указа.

Нефритовая ось с гулким звуком стукнулась о темные плиты пола, один из ее резных наконечников раскололся от удара, и мелкие осколки камня брызнули на рукав Ян Сяоханя.

\- Взгляни, - сказал Император.

Ян Сяохань медленно развернул указ.

«По воле Небес и указу Императора: генерал, охраняющий государство, Цзиннин хоу Фу Шэнь, потомок Ин гун Фу Цзяня, Цзяньши[1] последних шести лет, чьи достижения велики, чья мощь приводит в трепет наших врагов из варварских племен, чья преданность служению стране идет от самого сердца. Оглядываясь налево и оглядываясь направо, мы испытываем бесконечную благодарность.

_1._ _筮仕 – чиновник, подающий надежды. Здесь Шу Шэнь удерживает эту позицию на протяжении шести лет._

Генерал левой оси армии Шэньу, Императорский посланник, инспектор над всеми министерствами двора, генерал императорской гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, наследующий достоинство многих поколений своей семьи. Верный императорский страж, охраняющий ночной покой дворца, обладающий совершенной добродетелью и выдающимся нравом, непревзойденной манерой держать себя, несравненной красотой и знанием как искусства войны, так и искусства литературы. Так мы прославляем его.

Нити судьбы этих достойных были переплетены Небесами, и сегодня их союз дозволяется Императором. Выбор дня свадьбы остается обязанностью министерства ритуалов. Мы надеемся, что вы пребываете во взаимном согласии, почитаете нашу страну всем сердцем и не отвернетесь от нашей воли. Таков наш указ.»

\- Мы уже отправили посланника в поместье Цзиннин хоу, чтобы объявить нашу волю, - он ледяным взглядом уставился на Ян Сяоханя, - Если твой разум прояснился, ты можешь подняться с колен и принять наш указ. После покинь нас.

Подразумевалось, что если его разум прояснился недостаточно, то он будет стоять здесь на коленях, пока не умрет.

Ян Сяохань и Фу Шэнь. Один был знаменитым генералом, второй – псом на побегушках. Один всегда оставался надежным, другой – лживым. Один лелеял царство в своем сердце, второй только искал славы и богатства, один имел выдающуюся репутацию, второй – был печально известен... они были людьми, идущими разными путями, но из-за этого до нелепости абсурдного брака их дороги пересеклись в одной точке.

Еще более забавным, чем сама эта нелепая навязанная помолвка, была первая реакция Ян Сяоханя, когда он увидел текст указа: вместо ярости он ощутил ледяной восторг. Про себя он подумал – и не без злорадства – какой будет реакция Фу Шэня, когда до него дойдет это потрясающее известие.

Эти плечи, на которых покоилось тяжкое бремя ответственности и высокой нравственности, эта недосягаемая опора династии, сделавшая для нее все возможное – вместе с Императором, которому поклялся в верности, он сейчас втаптывал ее в грязь. Сможет ли Фу Шэнь после такого продолжать безмятежно лелеять царство в своей душе? Сможет ли он проглотить свой гнев и унижение и выполнить императорскую волю, или он облачится в свой доспех, покинет столицу и поднимет знамя Железной Кавалерии Северной Янь, решительно отстаивая свою независимость и честь?

Покуда голова господина Яна полнилась не относящимися к делу мыслями, старший евнух Тянь-гунгун тихонько на цыпочках прокрался к Императору и едва слышно передал ему несколько слов.

Император Юаньтай был раздражен неспособностью Ян Сяоханя понять свою выгоду и, когда он выслушал отчет евнуха, его лицо сделалось настолько кислым, что с него едва не закапал яд.

\- Иди и повтори то, что сказал нам, нашему любезному подданному Ян Сяоханю, - сказал он сквозь зубы.

Тянь-гунгун осторожно приблизился к находящемуся в прострации «любезному подданному» и монотонно продекламировал:

\- Цзиннин хоу не пожелал исполнить указ. Теперь он стоит на коленях перед воротами дворца и отказывается уходить, пока Его Величество не согласится принять его.

\- Тянь Тонг, как погода на улице? - не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном уточнил Император, - У хоу подорвано здоровье, он не должен долго оставаться на холоде.

Тянь-гунгун сразу понял, что Его Величество имел в виду:

\- Отвечая Вашему Величеству, на улице идет дождь. Раньше моросил, а теперь льет, как из ведра. Ах, господин хоу ждет снаружи уже половину шичэня. Может ли этот старый раб принести ему зонтик?

Слабый запах влажной земли, характерный для дождливого дня, заполнял большой зал. Плиты пола стали холоднее, и колени болезненно ныли от этого давления. Ян Сяоханю не нужно было много воображения, чтобы понять, что Фу Шэню сейчас в сотню раз хуже, чем ему.

Если не считать боли, его кровь остынет быстрее, чем закончится осенний дождь.

Он наконец понял намерения Императора.

Его Величество с самого начала не собирался принимать во внимание мнение Ян Сяоханя. Его вопрос был не более, чем притворной вежливостью, у Ян Сяоханя было не то положение, чтобы сказать «нет».

Император желал получить согласие не на этот абсурдный брак, а на то, чтобы вырвать часть власти над Железной кавалерией Северной Янь из рук Фу Шэня.

В настоящий момент Ян Сяохань был чиновником третьего ранга, в то время как командующий Северной Янь – первого. Если бы он однажды смог подняться до такого положения, то незамедлительно получил бы бесконечную славу и богатство. Более того, у него была поддержка Императора, подвинуть с поста командира-инвалида не составит никакого труда.

Как ни крути, это отличная сделка.

Между ним и этими блестящими перспективами стоял только Фу Шэнь. Сверкающее будущее, скрытое тонким кроваво-красным стеклом.

Время вдруг странно замедлилось. Неизвестно, сколько прошло, прежде чем часы с грузом[2] в западном крыле зазвенели, нарушая тишину, царящую в Зале для совершенствования духа.

_2._ _钟的钟摆连 – маятник или колокол, отмеряющий время. Описания механизма с маятником или колоколом я не нашла, зато есть древние часы «со звоном»: длинная ароматическая свеча из глины и сандалового дерева сворачивалась в виде конуса и к чему-нибудь подвешивалась. На временных делениях привязывали грузики на нитке, которые с шумом падали, когда свеча догорала до нужного деления. Такие огненные часы могли быть очень длинными, отмеряя время в течение ночи или целого месяца. Своеобразный вариант древнекитайского будильника. Но в тексте, возможно, эти слова действительно могут обозначать колокол, в который звонили слуги, наблюдающие за древними приборами измерения времени, скорее всего, за водяными часами._

Император Юаньтай выказал первые признаки нетерпения. Когда он уже собирался выдать еще одну дозу сильнодействующих лекарств, Ян Сяохань внезапно заговорил:

\- Есть одна вещь, которую этот неразумный слуга не понимает. Пожалуйста, поделитесь своей мудростью, Ваше Величество.

\- Спрашивай.

\- Семья Фу была лояльна правящей династии на протяжении многих поколений, и Фу Шэнь охраняет покой северных границ на протяжении долгих лет. Нет никаких причин подозревать его в неблагонадежности. Вдобавок... сейчас он инвалид, и решение об этом браке в данный момент не только вызовет резкую критику со стороны всех судебных министерств, но и укрепит репутацию Фу Шэня среди придворных чиновников. Этот недалекий слуга не понимает, почему Ваше Величество настаивает на таком шаге именно сейчас?

Было похоже, что Ян Сяохань поменял мнение об этой затее. Император Юаньтай мысленно вздохнул с облегчением:

\- Фу Шэнь действительно преданный государству чиновник, но генерал Фу не лоялен нам. Генералы – божественное оружие в руках Императора. Фу Шэнь, по общему признанию, обладает особенной остротой, но, когда у такого клинка появляется слишком много своей воли, ситуация перестает обнадеживать. Что касается чиновников, некоторые из них лояльны правителю, другие – государству. Как и его дядя, Фу Тинсинь, Фу Шэнь верен Великой Чжоу.

\- Фу Шэнь – это меч, который однажды неизбежно направит острие на владельца. Скажи, как мы можем спокойно передать его будущим поколениям? И не забывай, что, хотя Железная кавалерия охраняет северную границу, она пролегает не более чем в тысяче ли от столицы.

Ян Сяохань снова мысленно проклял Фу Шэня. Какую бы сложную работу не выполняла эта дубина, она лишь оскорбляла Императора. Его армия Северной Янь была так же плотно закрыта от влияния извне, как железная бочка, что делало добычу хоть каких-нибудь известий о происходящем внутри сложнее, чем вознесение на Небеса стража Фэйлун Вэй. Если бы он раньше знал, что произойдет нечто подобное, он бы успел подготовить контрмеры, то теперь его застала врасплох двойная атака Императора и Наследного Принца.

\- Мэнгуи, ты так долго был на нашей стороне, ты словно еще один наш герб, - сказал Император, - ты не похож на Фу Шэня. Если ты сделаешь этот шаг, твои перспективы будут безграничны. Если же ты станешь упорствовать и сопротивляться, у нас есть другой вариант.

Ян Сяохань поднял взгляд на Императора, сидящего на высоком Драконьем троне.

Тон его был совершенно непререкаем, и каждое слово было преисполнено убийственного намерения, скатываясь одно за другим по золотым ступеням.

\- Ты можешь либо исполнить нашу волю и выйти замуж за Фу Шэня, либо прямо сейчас пойти и лично избавиться от него ради нас.

Изменились времена, и мир изменился вслед за ними. Еще недавно Император Юаньтай во всем полагался на семейство Фу, теперь же боится Фу Шэня до такой степени, что не обретет покоя, пока тот обладает хоть каким-то влиянием.

Ян Сяохань поднял свиток указа с разбитым наконечником нефритовой оси. Все также стоя на коленях, он коснулся лбом пола в раболепном жесте.

\- Этот слуга... выражает свою благодарность Его Величеству за его неоценимый дар.

Скудный дневной свет проникал в зал сквозь большие окна, падая на табличку с надписью «Миролюбие и честность», висевшую высоко над входом.

***

Осенний дождь уже давно перерос в ливень. Снаружи дворца все было залито водой. Пожелтевшие листья высохли и давно опали, в тусклой дымке, заволакивающей все пространство, особенно ярко алело мокрое придворное одеяние.

Ян Сяохань издали полюбовался на эту совершенно прямую спину и, подойдя поближе, снисходительно и прохладно произнес:

\- Его Величество не увидится с вами сегодня. Не тратьте время зря и возвращайтесь домой.

Фу Шэнь не поднял головы, только разомкнул веки, уставившись на сапоги Ян Сяоханя. Его тон звучал даже более высокомерно, чем у того, кто стоял во весь рост:

\- Император приказал тебе прийти?

\- Вопрос уже решен. Бесполезно теперь говорить об этом. Ничего не изменится.

\- Ты согласился выполнить указ.

Ян Сяохань внезапно пришел в ярость. Все, что скопилось в его сердце за время аудиенции у Императора, выплеснулось наружу и обрушилось на голову Фу Шэня.

\- Да, и что же? Все, чем я располагаю сегодня, мои положение и власть, все это было дано мне Императором – какое право я имею отказываться от исполнения его воли?! – он схватил Фу Шэня за ворот ханьфу, - Ты полагаешь, у тебя все еще есть лицо, чтобы высказывать мне свои претензии? Разве ты не возвышаешься над чернью, не предан своей стране и не клялся в верности Его Величеству? Все, что даровал Император – драгоценность, которую нужно ценить, независимо от того, насколько она для тебя хороша. Так зачем же ты явился сюда и, преклонив колени перед дворцом, умоляешь Его Величество отозвать императорский указ? Разве ты не должен с радостью благодарить его за дарованную милость? Что и кому ты хочешь доказать, стоя здесь на коленях?

Дождь лил все сильнее. Ян Сяохань наклонился к Фу Шэню так близко, что капающая с его волос дождевая вода падала тому на лицо.

Хриплое рычание, зародившееся в груди, было заглушено потоком воды, падающей с небес, он опасался, что его слова достигнут не тех ушей, потому говорил теперь очень тихо, но Фу Шэнь его слышал.

\- Ты лучший главнокомандующий Северной Янь за всю историю, почему ты должен подвергаться такой несправедливости? Почему ты не воспротивишься?

Фу Шэнь моргнул – несколько капель воды упало с его ресниц – и вдруг улыбнулся.

Все его беспомощное негодование, разочарование, сочувствие, усталое безразличие и глубокое страдание нашли отражение в этой улыбке.

Ян Сяохань, казалось, был обожжен ею, и внезапно выпустил воротник его одежд.

Фу Шэнь закрыл глаза. Его кожа была настолько бледной, что казалась прозрачной в этом сумрачном свете. Капли воды стекали с кончиков его волос и из уголков глаз, оставляя за собой мокрые зигзагообразные дорожки на тонкой коже скул и шеи, подчеркивая его невероятную хрупкость в этот момент.

\- Я знаю, что все бесполезно, даже если я простою на коленях до тех пор, пока мои ноги снова не сломаются, но так тяжело с этим смириться... Я не понимаю, что мне делать. Должен ли я тебе еще одну услугу? Поистине, как несправедливо.

\- Однако, генерал Ян, благородный господин в этом мире делает то, что должен делать или делает то, чего делать не должен, а Железная кавалерия охраняет его родину. Как может ее десятилетиями создаваемая репутация из-за моих личных обстоятельств обернуться позором до конца времен? Фу, возможно, не образец добродетелей, но он никогда не будет грешником.

Гроза была сильной, темные тучи, нависшие над столицей - тяжелыми и мрачными, равно как и мир вокруг.

\- Сегодняшнее оскорбление окупится в будущем, - сказал Фу Шэнь.

Ян Сяохань промолчал. Он думал, что хорошо знает Фу Шэня, тем самым оставляя за собой право презирать его излишнюю наивность и преданность. Но сегодня он вдруг обнаружил, что этот человек таил в себе гораздо больше, чем позволял замечать другим, и теперь Ян Сяохань не мог просто так отмахнуться от стойкой решительности Фу Шэня.

Он глубоко вздохнул, ярость, кипевшая в его сердце, полностью угасла.

Ян Сяохань протянул руку, намереваясь помочь Фу Шэню подняться, поскольку дальше мокнуть под дождем не было смысла. Но не успел он к нему прикоснуться, как мужчина вдруг начал заваливаться вперед. К счастью, Ян Сяохань успел вовремя среагировать, подставляя руку, чтобы уберечь его от падения.

\- Фу Шэнь!

_Примечание английского переводчика: текст Императорского указа из этой главы очень похож структурно на древнекитайскую поэзию. Другими словами, он очень сильно вынес мне мозг. Пожалуйста, убейте Императора, чтобы он не написал еще один, который я должна буду переводить._

_Примечание этого скромного переводчика: сначала этот указ причинил глубокие страдания Ян Сяоханю и Фу Шэню, а потом и мне. Те, кто способен переводить китайскую поэзию на другие языки с сохранением смысла и формы – небожители из дворца Линвэнь, как минимум._


	10. Болезнь

\- Фу Шэнь! – сквозь мутную пелену до его сознания донесся чей-то приглушенный голос. Он все еще оставался в сознании, но тело окончательно потеряло чувствительность, шум дождя звучал в его ушах, заполняя собой весь мир.

Чудились чьи-то теплые руки, поймавшие его тогда, под дождем, когда он падал на холодную мокрую землю, или нежные поглаживания по спине, доставшиеся ему давным-давно.

Кто это был?

Его переместили в узкое сухое пространство, лишая теплых и бережных объятий. Это чувство было таким приятным, но ему не позволили вдоволь насладиться им, отчего настроение его внезапно испортилось, он протянул вперед руку и вслепую ухватил этого человека за одежду, яростно потянув на себя...

Удар!

Господин Ян, не успев выпрямить спину, врезался плечом в стенку экипажа и оказался лежащим поверх Цзиннин хоу в положении, попиравшем все общественные приличия. Помимо этого, Фу Шэнь, оправдывая ожидания, пришел в себя именно в тот момент.

Две пары глаз, оказавшиеся так близко, растерянно уставились друг на друга. Ян Сяохань не ожидал, что этот демон, будучи без сознания, сделает такое резкое движение, будто поднявшийся мертвец, хватающий свою жертву. Он уже собрался разразиться проклятиями, когда случайно встретился взглядом с Фу Шэнем.

На его ресницах все еще блестели капли дождя, в приглушенном свете сумрачного дня казалось, что он плачет. Даже если Ян Сяохань прекрасно знал, что это впечатление было далеким от реальности, стремление обругать Фу Шэня окончательно увяло. Он поднялся, чтобы пересесть на соседнюю скамью.

\- Для начала мы съездим в мое поместье, чтобы Шэнь Юси взглянул на твои раны, хорошо? – он был несколько обеспокоен состоянием Фу Шэня. По правде говоря, становится совсем невесело, когда инвалид целый шичэнь опирается больными коленями о твердые каменные плиты двора под проливным дождем. Было неясно, понял ли его Фу Шэнь, но он промычал что-то, похожее на согласие.

Фу Шэнь утомленно закрыл глаза, будучи не в силах говорить, и прислонился к деревянной стенке экипажа, будто внезапно лишился всех костей. Главные городские дороги, по которым повозка ехала к поместью Ян, были вымощены очень ровно, но Фу Шэня все равно трясло и раскачивало из стороны в сторону. Ян Сяохань, очень долго наблюдавший за ним с неослабевающим вниманием, наконец не выдержал и потянулся придержать раненного. Как и ожидалось, не успел он до него дотянуться, как мужчина, дремавший с полуприкрытыми глазами, молниеносно схватил его за запястье:

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Тебе достаточно удобно? – спросил Ян Сяохань.

На лице Фу Шэня промелькнуло замешательство.

\- Мне теперь везде неудобно, и что?

Пальцы его были ледяными, а ладони – необычайно горячими. Ян Сяохань терпеливо вздохнул и, выдернув запястье из захвата, приложил ладонь к его лбу, проверяя температуру.

\- Ты горишь, - кожа была настолько горячей, что можно было обжечься.

Фу Шэнь же, напротив, ничего не чувствовал. Он потрогал свой лоб:

\- Но у меня нет жара?

\- Возьми мою руку, - ответил Ян Сяохань.

Опершись затылком на стенку повозки, Фу Шэнь повернулся на другой бок.

\- Ничего страшного, - беспечно ответил он, - как только я высплюсь, все будет в порядке.

Пока они ехали из дворца в особняк генерала Ян, не до конца излеченные раны Фу Шэня и шичэнь, проведенный под проливным дождем, вызвали сильную лихорадку. Его тяжелое состояние здоровья в сочетании с невыносимым душевным напряжением последних дней и общим истощением привело к тому, что генерал Фу начал бредить. Когда повозка притормозила у особняка, Ян Сяохань не смог его разбудить, как ни пытался. В итоге ему не осталось ничего иного, кроме как внести Фу Шэня в дом на руках.

Никто из слуг не осмелился даже взгляд на них бросить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предложить забрать у господина его ношу. Ян Сяохань поддерживал в доме жесточайший порядок, все слуги выполняли хозяйские приказы быстро и прилежно, выгодно отличаясь от старых и слабосильных работников в поместье хоу. Всего лишь несколько мгновений спустя бадья для купания была наполнена горячей водой, полотенца и сухая одежда были подготовлены и оставлены рядом, а господа приглашены в купальню.

Никому не доверив эту обязанность, Ян Сяохань сам принялся раздевать Фу Шэня. Его промокшее нижнее одеяние почти приклеилось к коже, весьма откровенно демонстрируя постороннему взгляду стройное, подтянутое тело. Как жаль, что Ян Сяохань не мог в полной мере оценить это зрелище прямо сейчас, поскольку все его внимание было целиком сосредоточено на ногах Фу Шэня.

Слои бинтов оказались насквозь пропитаны кровью. Раньше это было неочевидно из-за ярко-алой одежды, но теперь можно было оценить весь ужас открывшегося зрелища. Ян Сяохань наклонился и осторожно поднял Фу Шэня, придерживая его ноги, чтобы уложить в исходящую паром деревянную ванну. Горячая вода перелилась через борт и плеснула на Ян Сяоханя.

\- Хоу... Фу Шэнь?, - позвал он, пытаясь оценить состояние этого человека.

Его пальцы невзначай скользнули по шее Фу Шэня и отодвинули его темные волосы в сторону, обнажив светлый шрам рядом с сонной артерией. Ранение было достаточно опасным, чтобы вызывать холодок в сердце тех, кто его видел. Если бы лезвие прошло чуть дальше, этот человек не лежал бы сейчас в исходящей горячим паром воде.

Только теперь Ян Сяохань осознал, сколько шрамов было на его теле: старых и едва затянувшихся, тех, что никогда не замечали чужие глаза. Они были врезаны в его кожу, словно память о суровой юности и чужом безразличии.

Он внезапно понял, что имел в виду Фу Шэнь, говоря «тяжело смириться». Если он никогда не был верен Императору и не хранил государство в своем сердце, почему же он снова и снова облекался в доспех и отправлялся на поле боя? Неужели раскидистые ветви наследства Ин гуна не в состоянии были дать приют богатому молодому господину, чтобы он мог прожить свою жизнь в праздной роскоши?

Ян Сяохань позвал мальчика-слугу и указал на Цзиннин хоу, лежащего в его ванне:

\- Приглядывай за ним и не позволяй полностью погрузиться в воду.

В купальню принесли ширму и отделили часть помещения. Ян Сяохань скрылся за ней, чтобы быстро ополоснуться. Выжав полотенцем свои длинные волосы, он вытащил из прически шпильку и переоделся, прежде чем вернуться к Фу Шэню. Мальчик никогда прежде не видел, чтобы господин проявлял к кому-либо такое внимание, и испытывал бескрайнее удивление.

Разум Фу Шэня был погружен в хаос, но какая-то часть его сознания отстраненно фиксировала все, что с ним происходит. Ощущение внезапно охватившей его со всех сторон горящей воды после пробирающего до костей холода заставило его расслабиться достаточно, чтобы начать клевать носом, но спустя буквально мгновение кто-то внезапно подхватил его, и знакомым голосом прошептал прямо в ухо:

\- Подними руки и крепко обхвати меня за шею.

До него донесся тонкий аромат агарового дерева, приятный и едва уловимый.

Словно околдованный, Фу Шэнь потянулся на голос. Другой человек мягко обнял его за плечи и под звуки стекающей с тела воды вытащил из ванны.

В этот момент, оказавшись за пределами бадьи, Фу Шэнь ощутил обрушившийся на него со всех сторон холод. Казалось, он вернулся обратно в тот мир, состоящий из пронизывающего ветра и бесконечного дождя. Он тихо застонал и дернулся, пытаясь вырваться или свернуться в клубок.

Ян Сяохань едва сам не оказался в воде из-за этого внезапного рывка, но не успев рассердиться, он вдруг ощутил чужую дрожь. Поспешно встряхнув одеяло, он плотно укутал им Фу Шэня.

\- Все в порядке, не волнуйся. Тебе все еще холодно?

Фу Шэнь пробормотал что-то, что Ян Сяохань так и не смог разобрать, поэтому наклонился немного ближе:

\- Хм?

Но Фу Шэнь больше ничего не говорил, только его руки и ноги постепенно расслаблялись под теплым одеялом, хотя брови все еще были нахмурены, словно он все еще стоял на коленях под дождем, изо всех сил пытаясь выдержать.

\- У тебя что-то болит? – встревоженно спросил Ян Сяохань, пытаясь понять его выражение лица.

Фу Шэнь издал непонятный горловой звук. Изначально Ян Сяохань собирался облачить его в нижние одеяния, но теперь был категорически против лишний раз его трогать из опасения случайно побеспокоить какие-нибудь скрытые травмы. Именно этот момент выбрал один из слуг, чтобы сообщить о прибытии Шэнь Юси, потому Ян Сяохань поспешил унести больного, завернутого в одеяло, в спальню.

Шэнь Юси в глубоком шоке таращился на того, кого командир осторожно держал на руках – обнаженного, с растрепанными волосами.

\- Чт-.. это...

\- Прекрати заикаться. Это Цзиннин хоу, - Ян Сяохань уложил его на свою кровать, - Он около шичэня простоял на коленях под дождем и только что потерял сознание от лихорадки. Можешь осмотреть его и что-нибудь с этим сделать?

Шэнь Юси почувствовал, что в последнее время в его жизни стало слишком много Цзиннин хоу, но не стал концентрироваться на этой мысли. Измеряя пульс Шу Шэня, он спросил:

\- Что произошло? Он не может ходить, но зачем-то покидает свой дом, чтобы невесть где встать под дождем на колени? Вы тоже недавно попали под дождь, господин? Прикажите слугам приготовить имбирный суп.

Ян Сяохань раздраженно замахал руками, не желая беспокоиться о таких тривиальных мелочах.

Шэнь Юси бросил на него многозначительный взгляд, но не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Он сосредоточился на тщательном измерении пульса на обоих запястьях Фу Шэня и, приподняв одеяло, осмотрел его ноги. После чего выписал три рецепта, протер руки крепким спиртом и принялся менять Цзиннин хоу окровавленные повязки.

\- Он только что стонал от боли. Есть ли где-то еще раны? —нахмурившись спросил Ян Сяохань.

Шэнь Юси начал подозревать, что сильный дождь размыл мозги господина Императорского посланника.

\- Стоять на коленях целый шичэнь было бы тяжело, даже будь его колени из железа, а у него они сломаны. Кроме того, раны сильно воспалились, намокнув. И еще, - он указал на окно, - солдаты, раненные на поле боя, такие, как Цзиннин хоу, больше всего боятся сырой дождливой погоды. Я предполагаю, у него много старых травм. Честно говоря, если бы обычный человек испытывал такую боль, он бы сейчас катался по полу.

Ян Сяохань мягко вздохнул:

\- Обычный человек никогда не мог бы стать таким, как он.

У него даже не было церемонии совершеннолетия в двадцать лет, поскольку к тому времени он уже надел доспехи и отправился на передовую, чтобы совершить невозможное, а после несколько лет хранил покой Северного Синьцзяна. Он избежал бесчисленных копий и стрел, но не смог уклониться он ножа, вонзившегося в спину.

Честно говоря, когда Император Юаньтай высказал предложение, что он может взять командование Железной кавалерией Северной Янь на себя, Ян Сяохань испытал секундное искушение. Хотя командующий Фэйлун Вэй имел в обществе большой вес, он получал постоянное осуждение придворных. Императорская гвардия была уважаема и состоять в ней было престижно, но это было не то место, где имелась возможно совершить что-то по-настоящему значимое.

Был ли в этом мире человек, который никогда не представлял себя на месте Фу Шэня? Будто бы это он держит в своей руке Железную кавалерию, врывается верхом на поле боя и повергает врага Великой Чжоу в прах? Кто никогда не думал «а что, если бы это был я»? Как бы он в этом положении реализовал свои амбиции и чего бы достиг?

Но можно ли обеспечить себе хорошую жизнь, только тем, что прочно занимаешь пост командующего армией Северной Янь?

Ян Сяохань знал, что он не способен заменить Фу Шэня, и что такого человека нет во всем мире. Жаль, что Император Юаньтай этого не понимал.

Великая Китайская стена, никогда не подвергавшаяся разрушению от рук врагов Царства, будет разрушена его же людьми, кирпичик за кирпичиком.

\- Господин, - Шэнь Юси встал, закончив менять повязки Фу Шэня, пока другой был погружен в свои размышления, - Возможно вы не примите это близко к сердцу, но все же я вынужден донести до вас несколько вещей в рамках моего врачебного долга. Боюсь, эту травму хоу невозможно будет излечить до конца его дней. У него уже дважды была лихорадка, и эта – тяжелее предыдущей. Его здоровье не выдержит новых испытаний.

\- Даже если вы его недолюбливаете, он... герой, в конце концов. Если вы можете ему помочь, то помогите, не оставляйте его бороться в одиночку. Или, по крайней мере, не допускайте повторения чего-то вроде преклонения колен под дождем на целый шичэнь.

На лице Ян Сяоханя невозможно было различить ни одной эмоции.

\- Я не припомню, чтобы ты раньше был знаком с Фу Шэнем, и я никогда до сего дня не видел, чтобы ты так вступался за своего пациента.

\- Просто я сую свой нос туда, где ему не место, - Шэнь Юси сложил разбросанные по столу инструменты обратно с аптечку и закрыл ее, - На самом деле у меня нет какого-то определенного отношения к хоу, но иногда возникает ощущение, что, пока с ним все хорошо, в мире и столице тоже все будет спокойно, а нас, народ хань, не постигнет участь бороться за выживание под железными копытами варварских коней.

Как припомнил Ян Сяохань, Шэнь Юси родился в Сюаньфу, который когда-то был оккупирован восточными татарами, а затем освобожден Железной кавалерией.

Он ничего не ответил и тоже встал, чтобы проводить лекаря. Они молча шли по запутанным коридорам и, когда ступили в передний двор, Шэнь Юси повернулся к Ян Сяоханю, остановился и сложил руки в знаке прощания.

\- Нет необходимости провожать меня дальше, господин.

\- Постой! – глаза Ян Сяоханя потемнели, - Травма Фу Шэня... ты точно уверен, что сможешь поднять его на ноги?

Шэнь Юси горько улыбнулся:

\- Господин слишком высокого мнения обо мне.

\- Выскажи свои предположения, - попросил Ян Сяохань, - Тебе не нужно ничего утаивать, я хочу услышать правду.

Шэнь Юси некоторое время колебался, прежде чем крайне осторожно сказать:

\- Примерно на десять-двадцать процентов. Сломанные кости срастить легко, но его мышцы и сухожилия были повреждены. Серьезнее всего дело обстоит с его коленными чашечками – они сломаны пополам. Чтобы поправиться, может потребоваться от трех до пяти лет ежедневных усилий. О сумме, которая будет уходить на лекарства, говорить не приходится – главное, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то, кто сможет позаботиться о нем. Но даже тогда усилия могут не увенчаться успехом.

Единственный луч надежды был все же лучше, чем абсолютная тьма.

Ян Сяохань кивнул, принимая решение.

\- В таком случае, начиная с завтрашнего дня, лечение Цзиннин хоу будет передано под твою ответственность. Приходи в мое поместье, если тебе нужно будет осмотреть его раны или дать лекарство.

\- Господин?! - пораженно воскликнул Шэнь Юси.

\- Не нужно удивляться. Ты все равно узнаешь об этом рано или поздно, - мягко проговорил Ян Сяохань, - Его Величество только что издал императорский указ. Мы с хоу женимся.

В этот момент в небе громыхнуло, а Божественный лекарь Шэнь прирост к месту, совершенно ошеломленный.

Мгновение спустя из внутреннего двора поместья Ян раздался оглушительный вопль:

\- Император сошел с ума?!


	11. Искушение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я забыла добавить комментарий о том, кто такой Яньло-ван, и теперь мне лень менять нумерацию всех примечаний. ┐(︶▽︶)┌  
> Поэтому, примечание 0.  
> Яньло-ван (Янь-ван, от инд. Яма) является главой пятого судилища ада. В его подчинении находятся чиновники, стражники - бесы (гуи) и их князья (гуй-ван), судья ада Паньгуань, а также главы различных управ загробного мира.

Как и предрекал Шэнь Юси, нынешняя лихорадка оказалась крайне тяжелой: дождь и ледяной осенний ветер еще усугубили состояние внутренних и внешних повреждений, едва не отправив Фу Шэня к Яньло-вану на постой. 

Лихорадка не отступала два дня и две ночи, и больному было настолько плохо, что он не приходил в сознание. Ян Сяохань прикладывал все силы, чтобы снять жар, растирая тело Фу Шэня крепким алкоголем и прикладывая к его лбу холодный компресс, но его сбрасывали, стоило только господину Ян на секунду закрыть глаза. К счастью, усердные старания Божественного лекаря Шэня наконец принесли плоды: на третью ночь жар утих. Хотя Фу Шэнь все еще не просыпался, состояние его стабилизировалось, и Ян Сяохань тут же заснул мертвым сном.

Жар и длительное беспамятство повлекли за собой сильную слабость, которая отступила только к исходу часа крысы1, когда Фу Шэнь проснулся.

_1.В Древнем Китае сутки делились на 12 периодов по 2 часа (12 шичэней), каждый из который назывался в соответствии с китайским зодиаком. Час крысы – с 23:00 до 01:00._

Стояла глухая ночь и не было слышно ни единого звука. Комната была едва освещена, а полог над кроватью не походил на привычный ему. Единственная лампа стояла на столе, отбрасывая зыбкий свет сквозь тонкую пелену шелкового абажура. Он уловил слабый звук дыхания, повернул голову и обнаружил, что напротив кровати стоит низкая кушетка, на которой, свернувшись калачиком, спит полностью одетый Ян Сяохань.

Вчерашние события потоком воды нахлынули на его разум, но уже не могли вызвать вздымающуюся до небес волну цунами. Тихое подводное течение затянуло бушующие чувства под поверхность вод и погрузило на неизмеримую глубину морского дня.

От этого сердце, прежде чистое, как зеркальный пруд, обернулось глубоким омутом.

Фу Шэнь ощутил огромное неудобство и хотел перевернуться, чтобы расслабить затекшую, болезненно ноющую спину, но не ожидал, что одно его осторожное движение разбудит Ян Сяоханя. Он повернулся, сел и протянул руки, чтобы помочь ему. Он еще не до конца проснулся, и слова, слетевшие с его губ, прозвучали неожиданно низко и мягко:

\- В чем дело? Принести тебе воды или проводить в уборную?

Он поддерживал Фу Шэня обеими руками, потому, не задумываясь, прижался лбом к его лбу, чтобы проверить наличие жара.

\- Похоже, лихорадка пошла на спад.

Фу Шэнь не ожидал, что с ним будут так трепетно обращаться. Сперва он почти никак не отреагировал, но, осознав, что происходит нечто странное, быстро отодвинулся.

\- Ничего… Мне ничего не нужно, просто… помоги мне сесть.

Сонливость постепенно отступала, глаза Ян Сяоханя прояснились, и он окончательно проснулся, чтобы понять всю неловкость происходящего. Он помог Фу Шэню опереться на изголовье кровати, после чего отступил на несколько шагов и снова сел на кушетку, создав между ними благопристойную дистанцию.

Казалось, эти двое одновременно очнулись от помешательства и вспомнили о связавшем их нелепом указе о браке.

Было уже совершенно неважно, насколько большое значение происходящее имеет в политическом плане, и был ли такой исход результатом придворных интриг… Стала неважна даже та часть, где утки-мандаринки трансформировались в двух оплетающих друг друга драконов. Суть предстоящего от этого не менялась, брак все равно оставался браком.

Цзиннин хоу, который еще мгновенье назад чувствовал себя сносно и выглядел вполне умиротворенным, снова ощутил внезапно настигшую его головную боль. Он и впрямь был из тех людей, которые могут многое взять на себя, но прямо сейчас он просто хотел потерять память, просто сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

\- Ложись спать. Не нужно обо мне беспокоиться.

Ян Сяохань рассеяно расчесал волосы пальцами, поднял верхнее одеяние, лежавшее у кровати, и бросил его Фу Шэню:

\- Ночью холодно, надень. Я велю кому-нибудь принести отвар.

Обыкновенно люди, способные похвастаться выдающимся происхождением, ранним успехом и всеобщей любовью, подобно Фу Шэню, со временем становились весьма равнодушны к вниманию окружающих. Однако из-за потрясения, вызванного императорским указом, или потому, что болеющие люди часто становятся слишком сентиментальны, он вдруг ощутил тепло в своем сердце, глядя на суетящегося вокруг Ян Сяоханя.

Он очень… милый, - подумал Фу Шэнь, чувствуя растущее смущение.

Одна немыслимая идея зачастую приводит к тому, что и все последующие мысли невольно искажаются.

Просто глядя на лицо Ян Сяоханя, становилось ясно, что он превосходит его красотой. Сейчас он сменил темно-синее форменное ханьфу гвардии Фэйлун Вэй на светлое повседневное одеяние с широкими рукавами. Когда Ян Сяохань поднялся, чтобы зажечь вторую лампу, его гладкие черные волосы, похожие на текущую воду, соскользнули с плеча и упали на грудь. Взгляд его был устало опущен, как будто сонливость еще не отступила, а уголки губ слегка приподнимались, даже когда он не улыбался. Его черты, освещенные мягким, приглушенным светом ламп, казались особенно нежными и мягкими, давая возможность на короткое время забыть о невыносимом характере этого человека и полностью погрузиться в иллюзию, рожденную движением теней и теплыми отсветами лампы.

Фу Шэнь прищурился, не подозревая, каким чудовищным негодяем стал выглядеть со стороны.

Ян Сяохань вышел из комнаты, затворил за собой дверь и улыбнулся. Фу Шэнь был немного не в себе из-за лихорадки, и не считал нужным сдерживать свой нрав, когда смотрел на людей. Вероятно, он и не осознавал, насколько пронизывающим был его взгляд. Попав под такое пристальное внимание, Ян Сяохань внезапно почувствовал себя обнаженным и, признав поражение, сбежал из комнаты.

Дежуривший у дверей слуга увидел, как его господин ухмыляется от уха до уха, выходя из покоев больного, и у него появилось предчувствие, что Фу Шэнь уже мертв. Иначе почему бы господин Ян был так счастлив?

К тому времени, как подали горячий отвар, очарование рассеялось. Они сидели друг против друга с пиалами, горячий пар обжигал их губы и окрашивал щеки легким румянцем, придавая силы расправить плечи. Наконец они могли спокойно взглянуть на ухабистую, заросшую ежевичными кустами дорогу, стелившуюся перед ними, и обдумать свой первый шаг.

Ян Сяохань выплюнул чай, которым полоскал рот, и вернув чашку на стол, обратился к Фу Шэню.

\- Господин хоу?

\- Хм, - Фу Шэнь все еще неторопливо допивал свой отвар.

\- У меня есть несколько вопросов, и я надеюсь, ты сможешь разрешить мои затруднения.

\- Разумеется, господин Ян, - Фу Шэнь отложил ложку и раздраженно усмехнулся, - Мы двое теперь как кузнечики на одной веревке, так что не нужно постоянно обращаться ко мне «хоу». Это звучит слишком официально.

В его словах звучала понятная им обоим насмешка. Ян Сяохань вынужден был признать, что хотя Фу Шэнь оставался крайне упрямым в некоторых обстоятельствах, по большей части он был достаточно откровенным и проницательным. В разговорах с такими людьми не требовалось искать какой-то особой подоплеки. 

\- Хорошо, как скажешь, - согласился Ян Сяохань, - Цзинъюань, вчера, слушая речи Императора, я отметил, что он испытывает по отношению к тебе глубокое недовольство. Ты не делал в последнее время чего-то, что могло его оскорбить?

\- Не надо называть меня так, будто мы близки, - Фу Шэнь подавился отваром и зашелся в кашле, - Разве нельзя называть меня просто по имени?

\- Так делают все женатые люди, - улыбнулся Ян Сяохань, - я просто заранее к этому привыкаю.

Аппетит Фу Шэня разом пропал. Он отставил пиалу и вздохнул.

\- Дитя без матери – долгая история. Ты уже родился, когда Император взошел на престол?

\- Только что. Зачем тебе это? – зрачки Ян Сяоханя слегка сузились.

\- Свои истоки сегодняшнее положение дел берет значительно раньше, - медленно сказал Фу Шэнь, - У ног покойного Императора было девять сыновей. Тем, кого он больше других любил, и кто с наибольшей вероятностью мог бы занять престол, был Пятый принц, Его Высочество Инь ван. Он и Третий принц, который теперь известен как Су циньван2, были сыновьями одной матери.

  1. _親王 – циньван. Князь крови, брат правящего Императора._



\- Возможно, ты этого не знаешь, но мой дядя был соучеником Су вана. Эти двое были… хм, между ними была очень сильная связь, поэтому он был хорошо знаком с Инь ваном. Дядя относился к нему, как к собственному младшему брату.

Ян Сяохань заметил заминку в середине фразы, но не придал ей значения. Фу Шэнь продолжал:

\- Покойный Император находился во дворце, когда внезапно с ним случился удар. Его сопровождали только Первый принц и Его Величество. Посмертная воля Императора была оглашена Великим Наставником Ян Гуном и, вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям, следующим Императором был назван Его Величество.

\- В начале его правления многие сомневались в подлинности этого указа, поскольку Ян Гун и нынешняя Императрица принадлежат одному клану. Отдельные придворные в частном порядке связались с циньванами Су и Инь, желая совершить вооруженный переворот. Его Величество, казалось, подозревал что-то подобное, поэтому на втором году своего правления отослал Инь циньвана в отдаленное поместье.

\- Тогда же, на втором году эпохи Юаньтай, войска восточных татар из Алматы вторглись в пределы Великой Чжоу, и сильнее прочих тогда пострадала вотчина Инь циньвана, находившаяся в префектуре Нин. Пограничная армия тогда была слаба, поэтому варвары легко прорвались сквозь заставы. Инь циньван лично возглавил охрану своего поместья, отражая атаки восточных татар, но спустя несколько дней ожесточенных боев исчез. Су циньван и мой дядя всюду отправляли своих людей на поиски, но они каждый раз возвращались ни с чем. В подобных обстоятельствах вероятность того, что он жив, была крайне мала, и постепенно эта история стерлась из памяти людей. Никто больше не поднимал эту тему. 

Но мой дядя так и не отказался от поисков Инь циньвана, а после его смерти этот долг лег на мои плечи, - Фу Шэнь улыбнулся, - Что сказать? Небеса никогда не преграждают путь тем, кто не опускает рук. Я отыскал потомка Инь циньвана.

Ян Сяохань ошеломленно молчал.

\- Когда Инь циньван был убит на поле боя, одна из наложниц в его поместье оказалась беременна. Она попала в плен к татарам, где ее утонченная красота спасла ей жизнь – позже она стала наложницей высокого татарского сановника. Она сохранила кровь Инь циньвана и хотела бежать с ребенком в Великую Чжоу, но, к сожалению, ее перехватил на полпути патруль войск Учжубу. Тогда у нее не осталось другого выбора, кроме как сохранить анонимность, заявив, что она была куплена рабыней у народа хань. После она стала женой лидера армии Учжубу – Харту.

\- Ей очень повезло. Вскоре после того, как она сбежала, алматинские войска были уничтожены. С этого момента в мире не осталось никого, кто знал бы о ее происхождении. Эта поразительная женщина пережила предыдущего лидера Учжубу и теперь входит в один из самых влиятельных восточно-татарских кланов. Ты уже должен был понять, о ком я говорю.

\- … Жена бывшего лидера восточных татар Кагана Харту и нынешнего Кагана Орчи… - пробормотал Ян Сяохань, - Хаш Хатун3 на самом деле наложница циньвана Инь?

_3.Хатун – женский титул, аналогичный мужскому титулу «хан». Приблизительно соответствует европейским титулам «императрица», «царица». Широко использовался в Тюркском каганате, Монгольской империи и Османской империи. После создания в Османской империи титула «валиде» (мать султана), титул «хатун» стали присваивать наложницам._

\- Инь циньван наложил табу на имя «Гун», а «Хаш» на восточно-татарском языке означает «нефрит», ответил Фу Шэнь.

\- А что насчет потомка Инь циньвана?

\- Изначально я лично не хотел вмешиваться в битву у Осеннего перевала, но Хаш Хатун отправила своего личного помощника в Северную Янь на мои поиски, с просьбой вернуть кровь Инь циньвана Великой Чжоу… Я передал это известие Су циньвану, и он лично приехал в Северный Синьцзян в мае. Встретившись с ней лицом к лицу, он удостоверился, что эта женщина действительно проживала в поместье Инь циньвана.

\- Итак, ты согласился? - Ян Сяохань сосредоточенно нахмурился.

Когда самое главное звено заняло свое место, вся последовательность событий сама собой выстроилась в единую картину, и у всех ее частей появился единый смысл.

\- Ты пообещал помощь Хаш Хатун, и наградой за это… была капитуляция Учжубу. Чтобы оправдать пребывание сына на территории Великой Чжоу, она спрятала потомка Инь циньвана среди членов дипломатического корпуса, чтобы тот сопровождал молодого князя, не так ли? – Ян Сяохань уставился на ноги Фу Шэня, - Но вы попали в засаду на перевале Цинша, где почти никто не выжил.

\- А теперь угадай, - легкомысленно бросил Фу Шэнь, - знает Император об этом или нет?

Гвардия Фэйлун Вэй была глазами и ушами правящего Императора. Если Ян Сяохань, самый приближенный слуга Императора, не знал об этом, то как мог знать Император?

Но если Император не был в курсе, то почему так откровенно желал предать имя Фу Шэня забвению?

\- Император может тебе доверять, - сказал Фу Шэнь, и в глазах его промелькнула насмешка, - Но он не может полностью тебе доверять, господин Ян.

Это была истинная цель всего рассказа.

Ян Сяохань хотел заглянуть в глубины души Фу Шэня, но не ожидал, что его слова окажутся настолько провокационными.

Ни один из них не был уверен в истинности мотивов другого. Ян Сяохань заподозрил, что Фу Шэнь скрывает что-то еще, но не собирается делиться этим с приближенным Императора. Они говорили откровенно, но время от времени пытались зародить в сердцах друг друга противоречия. Не один из них не посмел полностью довериться другому, даже несмотря на то, что они оба уже стояли на палубе разбитого корабля перед лицом неминуемой угрозы.

\- Вы очень изобретательны, хоу, - с наигранной искренностью похвалил его Ян Сяохань.

\- Я не несколько искусен в поиске двойного дна в чужих словах, как господин Ян, - лениво протянул Фу Шэнь, - Но могу рассказать тебе еще кое-что.

\- Мой отъезд из провинции Янь и возвращение в столицу произошли не только из-за полученных травм, - мягко улыбнулся Фу Шэнь, - Но и из-за того, что мои люди изначально составили другой маршрут для дипломатического корпуса, и он отличался от того, что был известен восточным татарам. Одним из таких «несоответствий» был перевал Цинша. И да, в посольстве действительно присутствовал молодой дипломат ханьского происхождения.

\- Хоу предполагает, что у Императора есть шпион в армии Северной Янь?

\- Татары не знали, что у нас был другой маршрут, а войска Северной Янь не знали, что татары владеют неверной информацией. Этот план с двойной дезинформацией был разработан лично Су циньваном и мной для прикрытия посольства. Откровенно говоря, мы двое были единственными, кто знал, что у татар и солдат Северной Янь на руках разная информация о маршруте. Цель этого плана заключалась в том, чтобы не позволить татарам устроить покушение на членов дипломатического корпуса, но никто не ожидал, что мы попадем в ловушку на маршруте, проложенном «нашими людьми».

Стрела на перевале Цинша разбила снежную тишину последних лет и угодила в скрытую под нею правду.

\- Вы знаете, кто именно из армии Северной Янь может быть замешан в деле Инь циньвана? – улыбаясь, уточнил Фу Шэнь.

Этот человек, обладающий опытом, статусом и правом высказывать свое мнение… должен быть, по крайней мере, одним из генералов или выше.

\- Император даровал мне брак, не думая ни о чем, кроме военной мощи Северной Янь, а после поспешил выбрать какого-нибудь преданного ему маленького человека на пост командующего пограничными гарнизонами. Выбор пал на тебя, верно? – уточнил он без всякого смущения, - Хотя я и нахожу, что удержание этой позиции уже давно не приносит мне ничего, кроме скуки, господин Ян, я все же вынужден дать тебе совет: не полагайся на то доверие, которое сейчас оказывает тебе Император, оно не обязательно останется с тобой, когда ты займешь мое место.

\- Армия Северной Янь в основном состоит из моих верных соратников, только небольшая часть из них – шпионы Императора. И это еще не означает, что они станут твоими союзниками. Если все мои соратники начнут доверять тебе, тогда ты сможешь стать следующим Фу Шэнем. Если они откажутся тебе подчиниться, ты станешь не более чем самозванцем. Кроме того, Император никогда не позволит тебе и своему лазутчику стать сообщниками…

\- Он подозревает не только меня, он подозревает всех.


	12. Одна ночь

В комнате воцарилась мертвая тишина, и атмосфера стала заметно холоднее. Ян Сяохань уставился в пол и думал. Краем глаза он заметил, как Фу Шэнь, утомившись, отвернулся, чтобы скрыть зевок.

Только теперь он вспомнил, что этот человек все еще болен. Если бы Шэнь Юси узнал, что Ян Сяохань полночи мучил больного разговорами, он бы не отставал от него со своими поучениями целый день.

\- Сначала отдохни. Мы успеем поговорить об этом завтра, - Ян Сяохань помог ему лечь и слегка опустил полог.

\- Спасибо за беспокойство, - полным усталости голосом мягко произнес Фу Шэнь.

Вернувшись на кушетку у кровати, Ян Сяохань понял, что совершенно не хочет спать. Слова Фу Шэня никак не шли у него из головы. Вот причина, по которой Император Юаньтай хотел уничтожить Фу Шэня: личная встреча с Хаш Хатун, принадлежавшей вражескому лагерю, и возвращение потомка Инь циньвана на Центральные равнины – все это выглядело свидетельствами подготовки восстания. Давняя история о борьбе Императора за возможность заменить на троне сына Первой жены была его слабым местом, всякий, кто осмелится ударить туда – умрет.

Фу Шэнь явно рисковал своей жизнью. Искалеченные ноги и навязанный брак были счастливым исходом.

Ради исполнения последней воли своего предшественника Фу Шэнь повернулся спиной ко всему, что было ему дорого... невозможно, чтобы он не понимал, что его ожидает, если этот заговор однажды раскроется.

И все же, он всегда брался решать эти неблагодарные, тягостные дела. Зачем?

\- В этом мире есть вещи, которые кто-то должен делать, - ответили из-за полога.

Ян Сяохань испугано подпрыгнул, вырванный из мучительных раздумий.

\- Почему ты не спишь?

\- Потому что ты слишком громко думаешь, господин Ян, так можно и мертвых вернуть к жизни, - издевательски заметил Фу Шэнь.

Ян Сяохань и не подозревал, что все это время в глубокой задумчивости неотрывно таращился на Фу Шэня. Когда последний заметил жалкое выражение на его лице, то сразу понял, какие мысли одолевают хозяина дома. Сердце его немного смягчилось, и в нем зародилось желание слегка подразнить его.

\- Найти потомка Инь циньвана было желанием моего дяди и Его Высочества, Су циньвана. И за это я готов был заплатить любую цену. Здесь не о чем сожалеть.

\- Ты был тяжело ранен, все усилия в итоге оказались растрачены впустую. Разве это не прискорбно?

Нежный смех Фу Шэня легко рассыпался в ночной тишине. Ян Сяохань осекся. Его внезапно осенило!

\- Два разных маршрута были только первым уровнем прикрытия, а выходец из Центральный равнин в татарском посольстве – вторым... на самом деле вы с циньваном отправили наследника Инь циньвана в столицу задолго до отправления посольства, я прав?

\- Хм, - Фу Шэнь придал лицу серьезное выражение и кивнул, - Если бы все было так, как ты сперва сказал, и все мои усилия оказались бы напрасными, я бы, наверно, повесился. Боюсь, я не смог бы жить дальше, потеряв достоинство, - он смотрел на Ян Сяоханя, сдерживая улыбку, - Сделай лицо попроще, господин Ян. Я даже не предполагал, что ты можешь так за меня переживать. Мне очень неловко.

Ян Сяохань не знал, где на его лице можно было увидеть переживания за Фу Шэня, зато точно мог понять, что над ним смеются.

\- Неловкость здесь ни к чему. Я должен беспокоиться о тебе, хотя бы потому, что вскоре мы станем одной семьей, - невозмутимо парирован он.

Фу Шэнь пораженно промолчал.

\- Ты серьезно... у тебя нет никаких норм, - поразился он, не зная, плакать ему или смеяться, - Ты сразил тысячу вражеских воинов, чтобы самому потерять восемьсот[1], и тем не менее, ты все еще собираешься создать «семью» со мной?

_1._ _伤敌一千自损八百_ _– сразить тысячу врагов – потерять восемьсот воинов. Это означает, что на первый взгляд, победитель ясен, но на самом деле проиграли обе стороны._

\- Хорошо подумай, хоу, - терпеливо произнес Ян Сяохань, - Ты чиновник первого ранга, я – третьего. Если мы действительно станем одной семьей, я ничего не потеряю, а, наоборот, только приобрету.

Фу Шэнь окончательно утратил дар речи.

Заметив, что Цзиннин хоу потихоньку закипает от гнева и вот-вот будет готов излить накопленное на Ян Сяоханя, он понял, что нужно немедленно отступить, оставив поле боя за собой. Он шагнул к двери и попытался смягчить ситуацию:

\- Если мы побеседуем еще немного, начнет светать. Не нужно так утомлять себя, ложись спать.

Фу Шэнь немедленно упал на подушки, разметав волосы. Он знал, что Ян Сяохань обладал даром уговаривать людей, но все же не мог не ощутить легкую сонливость, вызванную его нежным голосом.

В итоге они проговорили о всякой ерунде половину ночи, и только ко времени четвертой стражи[2] ненадолго прилегли отдохнуть. На рассвете слуга, наблюдающий за водяными часами, трижды прозвонил в колокол, и Ян Сяохань, разбуженный этими звуками, осторожно поднялся с кушетки. Он не ожидал, что его тихое копошение тут же разбудит Фу Шэня.

_2\. Ночь делилась на пять дежурств, продолжавшихся по два часа, начиная с 7 вечера и до 5 утра. Четвертая стража – с 1 до 3 ночи в час Быка._

\- Тебе пора идти? - тихо спросил он.

Ян Сяохань утвердительно промычал и подошел к кровати, прикасаясь к его лбу, чтобы убедиться, что лихорадка прошла, затем поправил сбившееся стеганое одеяло. Его длинные волосы соскользнули с плеча и опустились на край подушки, когда он наклонился, чтобы нежно коснуться лица Фу Шэня.

\- Сегодня во дворце моя смена, мне нужно поторопиться. Ты продолжай отдыхать.

Фу Шэнь закрыл глаза и мягко вздохнул.

Прядь волос скользнула по его щеке, легкий порыв ветра слегка качнул полог над кроватью. Затем он услышал удаляющиеся шаги, шорох ширмы, стоявшей перед постелью, и суетливые шаги людей за стеной.

Человеку с такими отточенными чувствами даже отдаленные тихие звуки, доносящиеся через несколько дверей, приносили беспокойство. Фу Шэнь терпеливо сносил все неудобства, которые причиняли ему собственные уши, вслушиваясь в шум воды, звуки шагов, чье-то бормотание, мягкое постукивание каких-то предметов, переставляемых с места на место, а затем до него донесся приглушенный голос Ян Сяоханя, оставлявшего слугам инструкции:

\- ... не тревожить его. Шэнь Юси прибудет днем... поест и примет лекарства вовремя...

Быть может оттого, что кто-то проявил к нему внимание, или же оттого, что он оставался утром в постели, пока кто-то другой собирался на службу, этот короткий инструктаж ничуть не испортил его отличное настроение. В ожидании, пока Ян Сяохань уйдет, Фу Шэнь бесцельно размышлял о всякой ерунде, пока вдруг ему не вспомнился отрывок из старого стихотворения: «Страшит мимолетность весенних **ночей** , когда **холода** на исходе[3]».

_3._ _凤城寒尽怕_ _\- строка из стихотворения прекрасного поэта эпохи Тан Ли Шанъинь. Холод (_ _寒) и ночь (_ _宵) выделены, поскольку_ _宵寒 – имя Ян Сяоханя, собственно._

Генерал Фу сколь угодно мог быть молодым господином из богатой семьи, однако его успехи в науках были весьма скромны. Это была одна из тех книг, которые он изучал под присмотром своего наставника. На самом деле ни до, ни после знакомства с шестью искусствами[4] он не смог самостоятельно написать ни строчки.

_4._ _六_ _藝_ _/_ _liù yì – основа системы образования аристократии в эпоху Чжоу._ _В VI—V вв. до н. э. образованным среди аристократов считался тот, кто в совершенстве умел следующее:_ _выполнять_ _, исполнять и понимать музыку_ _,_ _стрелять из_ _,_ _управлять_ _,_ _читать и писать_ _,_ _владеть счётными навыками. Тот, кто владел всеми этими искусствами, мог считаться благородным человеком (_ _君子_ _\- цзюньцзы)._

Он смутно припоминал, что в этом стихотворении было что-то о нежелании покидать постель и имя Ян Сяоханя, поэтому несколько раз повторил эти строки про себя, пока шум снаружи не затих. Эти слова все еще продолжали звучать в голове Фу Шэня, даже когда он погрузился в глубокий сон.

Он проснулся, когда солнце уже стояло высоко в небе, и служанка поместья Ян Сяоханя пришла, чтобы подать завтрак и помочь ему освежиться. Фу Шэнь зажал нос и выпил целую миску горького лекарства, все еще пытаясь вспомнить название стихотворения. Он был из тех людей, которые не отступают от задачи, пока не решат ее. Полдня он сидел у окна, перебирая воспоминания, затем подозвал служанку:

\- Пойди в кабинет господина и принеси мне пару поэтических сборников. В них должны быть семистопные строфы.

Получив ранее подробные инструкции от Ян Сяоханя, горничная не посмела пренебречь просьбой гостя, и, приподняв юбки, поспешила на поиски книг. Ян Сяохань не был человеком, склонным к литературным занятиям, и в его кабинете было не так много сборников поэзии, потому служанка вернулась довольно быстро, передав Фу Шэню несколько томов.

\- Это все стихотворные сборники, которые я нашла в кабинете, господин хоу, - уважительно поклонилась она.

\- Бесталанный и необразованный, - Фу Шэнь взял одну из книг и пролистал ее, усмехаясь при этом.

Горничная опустила голову, и плечи ее подозрительно задрожали.

Он листал антологии не меньше шичэня, прежде чем отыскать ту строку, которая так долго не давала ему покоя, написанную серыми чернилами на одной из пожелтевших страниц, посвященных поэзии эпохи Тан. Стихотворение называлось «Что сокрыто» и полностью звучало так:

Ту красоту, что сокрыта за нежной росписью ширмы,

Страшит мимолетность весенних **ночей** , когда **холода** на исходе.

Много ли радости в том, чтобы быть женой богатого мужа,

Если уходит он утром, покидая тепло постели[5].

Фу Шэнь позеленел. От ярости ему стало больно дышать, и он швырнул книгу в стену.

_5.Стихотворение «_ _为有». В оригинале оно состоит из четырех строф по семь символов (стоп). Можно ли так по-русски? Ну, как вам сказать... К такому меня жизнь не готовила. Еще, конечно же, хочу сказать, что я не Лев Эйдлин, а потому, чтобы оценить хороший перевод китайской поэзии и конкретно этого автора, можете сходить по ссылочке: https://www.monkwho.ru/poet-li-shangyin_

Возвратившись вечером из дворца и заглянув в комнату к Фу Шэню, Ян Сяохань увидел, как он в оцепенении разглядывает четыре сокровища кабинета. Ян Сяохань намеренно постарался ступать тяжелее, входя в покои. Фу Шэнь перевел на него взгляд и обнаружил перед собой хозяина дома. Ужасная фраза « _если уходит он утром, покидая тепло постели_ » эхом раздалась в его голове.

Тут же переменившись в лице, Фу Шэнь зашелся в чудовищном приступе кашля.

\- В чем дело? Я напугал тебя? – Ян Сяохань вздрогнул и поспешно подошел, чтобы постучать ему по спине.

Задавать такой вопрос было как-то нелепо. Фу Шэнь замахал на него рукой, прижимая вторую к груди в попытке остановить неудержимый кашель. Ян Сяохань какое-то время наблюдал за этим, пока не пришел к выводу, что, похоже, все в порядке – он просто поперхнулся воздухом. Дрогнувшее было от беспокойства сердце снова забилось ровно.

\- Вы так величественны, Цзиннин хоу, - не удержался он.

Фу Шэнь оттолкнул его руку.

Две фигуры – стоящая и сидящая за столом – отражались в резном окне, словно изысканные нефритовые подвески.

\- Ты все еще не привык к этому дому? - когда Фу Шэнь наконец смог совладать с приступом кашля небрежно спросил Ян Сяохань, - Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, просто отдай приказ слугам. Не нужно себя ограничивать. Я слышал, ты сегодня кидался книгами? Может быть расскажешь, чем они тебе не угодили?

\- Рука соскользнула, - лицо Фу Шэня было лишено всякого выражения.

\- В самом деле? - засомневался Ян Сяохань, - Если слуга тебя чем-то оскорбил, тебе не нужно спасать мою репутацию.

\- Насколько стабильна твоя репутация, когда ты со мной? – Фу Шэнь искоса посмотрел на него, - Стоит ли мне сейчас сдерживать свой гнев?

Ян Сяохань перестал его расспрашивать и усмехнулся про себя. Вероятно, он сильно переоценил хрупкость Фу Шэня. Сердце, заключенное в этом теле, перенесшем множество ранений, принадлежало человеку, который всегда открыто говорил о том, что считал правильным и недостойным. Оно могло вынести гораздо больше, чем сердце того, кто безвольно плыл по течению.

В этом мире однажды энтузиазм сходит на нет, великие чаяния угасают, герои и злодеи обращаются в прах, слава и презрение оборачиваются равнодушием... Принуждать к чему-то Фу Шэня было бессмысленно, и ему только оставалось надеяться, что со временем гордый и несгибаемый нрав этого человека медленно смягчится.

\- Что-нибудь произошло сегодня во дворце? – Фу Шэнь неторопливо убирал со стола бумаги и кисти.

\- Со вчерашнего дня новость о нас разлетелась, так что сейчас я просто наблюдаю за этим переполохом со стороны, - ответил Ян Сяохань, - Я слышал, что Юйшитай[6] собирается внести тебя в списки, из-за того, что вчера ты так долго простоял на коленях перед воротами дворца. Кстати, как себя чувствуют твои ноги? Больно?

_6._ _御史_ _臺_ _–_ _yùshǐtái, букв. «терраса державных наблюдений». Орган надзора времен династии Тан. Его функции были довольно многочисленны: наблюдение за работой чиновников, проверка отчетности, трат, рассмотрение жалоб на чиновников, проведение внеплановых проверок и служебных расследований. Подчинялся напрямую императору. В европейской традиции подобный орган власти именуется цензоратом по аналогии с римскими цензорами._

\- Немного. Ничего серьезного. Мастер Шэнь приходил ко мне днем, - сказал Фу Шэнь, - В конечном итоге помолвка – личное дело каждого. Если мы не будем об этом говорить, то и другие не сочтут нужным поднимать этот вопрос. Что ты решил?

\- Я уже дал свое согласие на брак Императору. Я не могу забрать свои слова назад.

Фу Шэнь глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь мыслить трезво.

\- Я понимаю, - только и сказал он.

Краем глаза Ян Сяохань заметил раскиданные по столу бумаги неизвестного назначения, исписанные неразборчивыми каракулями Фу Шэня. Из любопытства он взял один лист и уточнил:

\- Можно взглянуть?

\- Делай, как хочешь, - не стал возражать тот.

Только при внимательном рассмотрении закорючки, нацарапанные на бумаге, можно было принять за стилизованные надписи.

\- Ты узнаешь их? - спросил Фу Шэнь, увидев, с каким серьезным видом Ян Сяохань рассматривает страницу.

Тот указал на один из иероглифов:

\- Этот символ – подпись Управления по контролю над вооружением[7]. Все оружие, которое они изготавливают, имеет это клеймо. У символа, который ты написал, есть несколько крючков в форме стрел, которые и производятся Мастерской Арбалетов[8] под началом этого Управления.

_7._ _军_ _器_ _监 – букв. «военный инспектор»._

_8._ _弩_ _坊_ _署 – букв. «секция/отдел арбалетов»._

Поначалу Фу Шэнь слушал с полным безразличием, но его зрачки сузились, едва он услышал фразу «контроль над вооружением».

\- Стрелы, которые используются в армии Северной Янь, не имеют каких-либо эмблем или клейм. Я никогда не видел на них каких-либо меток.

\- Вообще-то, огромное количество боеприпасов для военных гарнизонов поставляется самыми разными производителями. Некоторые клеймят свое оружие, другие – нет. Управление по контролю в основном отвечает за испытание новых видов оружия, а также за производство всего оружия для войск столицы. Следовательно, только оружие столичного гарнизона будет гарантированно отмечено знаком Управления.

Фу Шэнь передал ему еще один лист бумаги, на котором был изображен символ, похожий на бегущего зверя.

\- А это ты узнаешь?

Ян Сяохань улыбнулся, склонился над столом, чтобы взять кисть, и жестом попросил Фу Шэня дать ему чистый лист. Затем он написал в центре округлый, похожий на иероглиф, объект.

\- Это курсив[9] для иероглифа «леопард» [豹]. Когда Императорская гвардия предыдущих династий еще не была разделена на более мелкие части, Запретный город охраняли всего десять подразделений: левые и правые оси отрядов Золотого Ворона, Ножен Леопарда, Церемониала Феникса, Парящего Ястреба и Пера Журавля. Для удобства в те времена каждое из них именовалось названием какого-либо животного, начертание названий было немного изменено, чтобы создать уникальные символы для каждого из отрядов гвардии, - объясняя, он быстро рисовал эти иероглифы на листе бумаги, - Например, Золотой Ворон обозначается «золотым» символом [金], который имеет очертания трехногого ворона. Ножны леопарда я уже записывал раньше. Церемониал Феникса – это «луань» в форме фэнхуана[10] [鸾], Парящий Ястреб – обозначался символом «ястреб» [鹰], а Перо Журавля знаком, похожим на «перо» [羽].

_9._ _草書 – цаошу. Различные стили китайской скорописи, выражающие общую идею естественности, небрежности и «кисть мастера остановилась, а идея продолжает жить». Крайне неразборчивый шрифт, но считается красивым (так писал Хуа Чэн, я думаю)._

_10._ _鳳凰 – феникс. Церемониал Феникса – тот самый Церемониал Луань, откуда один древний император взял себе господина-императрицу. Кстати, луань-няо – самка феникса, ее появление было возможно только в мирные времена. Изображениями луань-няо украшали императорские колесницы._

\- Однако после того, как Императорская гвардия была разделена на десять отрядов Нанья Шивэй и Шесть северных армий, этот набор символов больше не используется. Почему ты вдруг заинтересовался этим? 


	13. Посетитель

\- Ножны леопарда... - пробормотал Фу Шэнь.

\- Что?

\- Нет, ничего, - быстро ответил он, - Ян-сюн, я...

Раздался стук в дверь, прервавший Фу Шэня на полуслове.

\- Господин, генерал Сяо Сюнь из Северной Янь нанес вам визит и ожидает у входа, - доложил слуга в приоткрывшуюся щелку.

\- Он тебя ищет, - заявил Ян Сяохань, отобрав у Фу Шэня кисть для каллиграфии, прежде чем крикнуть ожидающему слуге, - Можешь пригласить его. Цзиннин хоу сейчас выйдет.

Фу Шэнь развернул свое кресло, собираясь покинуть комнату, но Ян Сяохань удержал его на месте:

\- Подожди. Куда ты так рвешься? - он повернулся, подхватил свой плащ и нежно укутал им Фу Шэня. Затем, аккуратно придерживая спинку, покатил инвалидное кресло вперед. О том, насколько все эти действия были продуманы и точны, упоминать излишне. К тому же наличие у кого-то возможности продолжить движение после того, как колеса кресла уперлись в выступ порога, избавляло от многих проблем.

Фу Шэня обуревали сложные эмоции от того, что кто-то так заботился о нем – легкое смущение мешалось с чувством тепла где-то в груди.

Отношения между ними были крайне хрупки. Их едва ли можно было назвать друзьями, даже если порой они вели личные беседы. Но сейчас им навязали отношения такого рода, когда еще ближе стать уже невозможно. В итоге это привело к настоящему положению дел, когда каждый испытывал множество сомнений и выдерживал еще большую дистанцию с другим, тщательно оберегая свои личные границы.

Но, независимо от того, что было сказано между ними, его чувство собственного достоинства не было задето. Фу Шэнь стыдился своей неполноценности, сталкиваясь с мелкими бытовыми проблемами, и, если бы они поменялись местами, Фу Шэнь не смог бы гарантировать, что сам оказался бы настолько же предупредительным по отношению к Ян Сяоханю.

Углубляясь в эту тему, он никогда раньше не думал, что кто-нибудь сможет так о нем заботиться в случае серьезных ранений: чтобы кто-то сидел рядом ночами и не забывал захватить для него теплый плащ перед выходом на улицу. Все это ощущалось, как если бы он был нищим ребенком, которому в руки внезапно попал слиток серебра – застигнутым врасплох и не понимающим, что делать, поскольку раньше никогда не держал в руках такого богатства.

Всего за несколько дней, проведенных в этом доме, слова «взаимовыгодная дружба» потеряли для Фу Шэня смысл.

В главном зале поместья Сяо Сюнь стал свидетелем удивительного зрелища, как Ян Сяохань осторожно помогает сидящему в кресле Фу Шэню преодолеть порог. На его лице застыло глубокое потрясение.

Вчера он, взяв с собой отряд, отправился в Яншугоу на поиски «Ван Гоу-эра», но отыскать им удалось лишь пару ветхих заброшенных домишек под соломенными крышами. Сразу по их прибытию хлынул проливной дождь, и отряд оказался в ловушке.

Все это время большая собака, которую держали на заднем дворе дома семьи Ван, лаяла, как одержимая, не замолкая ни на секунду. Сяо Сюнь почувствовал, что здесь что-то не так, потому позволил псу ухватить себя за одежду и потащить за деревню к горе Шохуа. Отряд продолжал поиски до полуночи и наконец обнаружили трупы семьи Ван Гоу далеко в горах.

Когда трупы были возвращены в деревню, а местные власти оповещены об этом деле, отряд Сяо Сюня нашел место, где можно было устроиться на ночлег, а он сам, пришпорив коня, помчался обратно в город, чтобы оповестить Фу Шэня. Однако, не успел он войти в главные ворота поместья Цзиннин хоу, как был сбит с ног последними новостями об Императорском указе, о том, что генерал простоял на коленях перед дворцом целый шичэнь, а Ян Сяохань увез его в свое поместье.

Утром, перед тем как отправиться во дворец, Ян Сяохань распорядился посетителей к Фу Шэню не впускать, чтобы никто не мешал его спокойному выздоровлению. Потому Сяо Сюнь, уже успев сегодня пару раз поглядеть на закрытые двери поместья Ян Сяоханя, чувствовал себя ужасно измотанным, когда, наконец, после всех испытаний и невзгод увидел Фу Шэня. Он из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не броситься перед ним на колени и не заплакать.

\- Генерал! – Сяо Сюнь подскочил со стула, где отдыхал, ожидая Фу Шэня, и вытянулся по стойке смирно.

Фу Шэнь слегка кивнул. Выражение его лица было безмятежным, как спокойная гладь озера. Похоже, известия о предстоящем браке подействовали на него достаточно... положительно. Он даже казался... будто бы... счастливым?

Сяо Сюнь остолбенело наблюдал, как Ян Сяохань подталкивает инвалидное кресло поближе к стене и низко склоняется, чтобы шепнуть на ухо Фу Шэню пару слов. Сцена была весьма интимной, а между ее участниками явно прослеживался намек на близкие отношения.

\- ...Главный зал довольно просторный, здесь не будет так же тепло, как в комнатах, даже с учетом горячих печек... не снимай плащ, не будь безрассудным...

Сяо Сюнь закрыл глаза и безжалостно ущипнул себя за бедро.

 _Ох,_ это было больно.

Ян Сяохань вежливо удалился, оставив этих двоих наедине. Перед уходом он налил Фу Шэню чашку чая, чтобы тот мог согреть руки, и вкрадчиво улыбнулся уставшему Сяо Сюню.

***

Осенняя река[1] сияла россыпью звезд, а небо было таким ясным и глубоким, будто его омыло водой. Ян Сяохань стоял во дворе под благоухающим османтусом, зажав в пальцах душистое соцветие, и размышлял, прикрыв глаза.

_1._ _秋河_ _\- Qiū hé – Осенняя река. Название Млечного пути в Древнем Китае._

Император Юаньтай хотел использовать его, чтобы вырвать военную мощь Северной Янь из рук Фу Шэня. И этот шаг требовался не только для того, чтобы избавиться от генерала Фу. Железная кавалерия Северной Янь, власть над которой из поколения в поколение передавалась в семействе Фу как бы по умолчанию, вернулась бы в главный дом семьи Ин гун в случае трагической гибели Фу Шэня. Нынешний Ин гун, Фу Тинъи, не являлся большим знатоком военного дела, а будущий наследник клана – Фу Я, и вовсе был самоуверенным идиотом. Независимо от того, кто из них получит власть над Железной кавалерией, Император останется доволен.

С этой точки зрения, организовывать покушение на перевале Цинша было слишком ненадежно.

Однако Фу Шэнь продолжал стойко цепляться за жизнь, поэтому Императору не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как воспользоваться запасным планом. Цзиннин хоу ни в коем случае нельзя было позволить оставить потомков, поскольку – кто знает – быть может в будущем сын станет таким же выдающимся, как отец? Единственной возможностью этого избежать было взять под контроль брак Фу Шэня – пока Ян Сяохань остается его супругом, он будет считаться частью семьи Фу.

Это можно было считать мирным способом передачи власти, единственная сложность состояла в отсутствии всяких гарантий, что Ян Сяохань сможет заставить Фу Шэня включить его в круг лиц, достойных доверия армии.

Наблюдая за словами и поведением Фу Шэня последние два дня, можно было сделать вывод, что он намеревается отнять у Императора его преданного слугу, впрочем, генерал Фу не предпринимал для этого никаких активных действий и никак не выказывал желания продолжать спор. У Фу Шэня, казалось, были другие планы, несмотря на то, что в нынешнем состоянии он не был способен их задействовать и не мог сдвинуть ситуацию с мертвой точки, переворачивая все с ног на голову.

Более того, на его руках и ногах висели тяжелые оковы, называемые «моралью».

Сегодня Министерство обрядов приступило к расчету благоприятного дня для проведения свадебной церемонии, и следующим шагом будет назначение ответственных для проверки их карт рождения[2] и подготовки к Шести обрядам[3]. Вероятно, их взаимным проверкам пора положить конец. Ему нужно откровенно поговорить с Фу Шэнем.

_2\. Натальная карта рождения – терминология из ба-цзы, тибетской системы астрологических расчетов. Считается, что такая карта предоставляет исчерпывающую информацию о человеке и энергиях, которые он получил при рождении. Центральным понятием ба-цзы являются «Четыре Столпа Судьбы», помогающие составить прогнозы на жизнь человека. Для составления предсказания в ба-цзы необходимо разложить дату рождения (год, месяц, день и час) на четыре пары иероглифов. Довольно просто по сравнению с другими системами предсказаний, где нужно учитывать положение планет и звезд._

_3\. Шесть обрядов – одна из свадебных традиций, существующих в Китае. Эти шесть шагов заключаются в следующем: посылка первого подарка в дом невесты в знак помолвки, запрос имени (или фамилии) невесты, извещение семьи невесты родителями жениха о согласии на брак, посылка в дом невесты подарка, закрепляющего помолвку, запрос семье невесты о благоприятном дне свадьбы, и, наконец, личная встреча жениха с невестой в ее доме._

В этой игре между Императором Юаньтай и генералом Фу он не мог оставаться одной из фишек цу[4], которую игроки двигают взад и вперед.

_4._ _卒 / zú – одна из фигур в игре сянци (_ _象棋 – китайская настольная игра, похожая на шахматы), пешка._

У пешек тоже есть достоинство.

Его окутывал холод осенней ночи, пока он стоял в вечернем свете, словно отделенный от других людей невидимой преградой. Его одинокий силуэт на фоне увядающего сада порождал чувство щемящей тоски.

Спустя довольно продолжительное время двери главного зала распахнулись. Сяо Сюнь явно был поражен, увидев, что Ян Сяохань все это время простоял во дворе. Лицо его тут же сделалось подозрительным. Кресло Фу Шэня стояло дальше от входа, но он не сумел сдержаться и поднял глаза на Ян Сяоханя. Их взгляды пересеклись на мгновение и скользнули в стороны, как две юркие рыбки.

Ян Сяохань смахнул с рукавов несуществующую пыль, неторопливо пройдя мимо Сяо Сюня в главный зал.

\- Если ваш разговор завершился, не пора ли проводить гостя? – непринужденно спросил Ян Сяохань.

\- Как долго ты стоял снаружи? – вместе с хозяином дома в помещение проник холодный осенний ветер, заставляя Фу Шэня почувствовать себя несколько неуютно.

\- В этой комнате находятся сразу два опытных воина армии Северной Янь, - Ян Сяохань улыбнулся уголками губ, очевидно неверно истолковав смысл его вопроса, - Как этот Ян посмел бы их задеть?

\- Ты там оледенел, идиот, - усмехнулся в ответ на его замечание Фу Шэнь, придвигая к себе чашку горячего чая.

Ян Сяохань тут же ее схватил:

\- Большое спасибо за заботу, господин хоу, - весело сказал он.

\- ...Это была моя чашка, - Фу Шэнь нахмурился.

\- Я только грею руки, не пью, - лицо Ян Сяоханя лучилось искренней невинностью, - А вы о чем подумали, господин хоу?

Фу Шэнь сумрачно промолчал.

Со сложным выражением лица Сяо Сюнь наблюдал, как они игриво переругиваются – хотя и выглядят одинаково сурово по отношению друг к другу. Если бы не его понимание ситуации и многолетние наблюдения за Фу Шэнем, который никогда не проявлял к кому-либо подобного интереса, он принял бы это представление за реальность.

\- Генерал, - обратился он к Фу Шэню, - поскольку проблема носила временный характер, пожалуйста, вернитесь в поместье для окончательного выздоровления. Экипаж ожидает за воротами.

\- Так не пойдет.

Две пары глаз одновременно уставились на говорившего. Фу Шэнь приподнял брови.

\- Цзиннин хоу все еще страдает от последствий переохлаждения, а травмы на его ногах не зажили окончательно, - категорично отрезал Ян Сяохань, - В его поместье нет ни врачей, ни медикаментов, и все это, в итоге, только отсрочит его восстановление. Будет лучше, если Цзиннин хоу спокойно останется жить в моем доме, дожидаясь, пока Шэнь Юси окончательно его не вылечит, и уже после планировать следующий шаг.

\- Планировать что? – спросил Фу Шэнь с улыбкой, которая так и не достигла его глаз, - Планировать выйти за тебя замуж?

\- Ты все еще думаешь, что у тебя есть другой выбор, господин хоу?

\- Ты хочешь посадить меня под домашний арест? – улыбка окончательно исчезла с лица Фу Шэня.

Ян Сяохань покачал головой и отвез Фу Шэня в сторону, чтобы, наклонившись, прошептать ему на ухо несколько слов.

Фу Шэнь долго молчал, пристально на него глядя. Затем внезапно повернулся к Сяо Сюню и спросил:

\- Тебе все ясно?

Сяо Сюнь безучастно кивнул.

\- Тогда вот что мы сделаем.

\- Ч-что? – Сяо Сюнь понял, что он ничего не понимает., - Генерал...

\- Ты же все сам видел, - нетерпеливо отмахнулся Фу Шэнь, - Посланник Императора Ян Сяохань давно пускал слюни на бесподобную красоту этого хоу, потому пленил генерала Фу и теперь держит его в своем поместье, не позволяя никуда выходить. Если кто-то вдруг будет меня искать, ты должен говорить, что я остаюсь в поместье Ян, пока не поправлю здоровье.

Сяо Сюнь лишился дара речи и с трепетом взглянул на Ян Сяоханя.

Господин Ян воочию разглядел, как звезды из этих черных глаз обрушились на него и разбились о голову, почти заставив потерять равновесие. Тем не менее, ему все же удалось выдавить из себя кривую усмешку:

\- Просто делай то, что велел господин хоу.

Сяо Сюнь внезапно понял, почему Ян Сяохань обладал такой ужасной репутацией при дворе. Говорят, каждый раз, когда он ссорился с Фу Шэнем, и независимо от результатов конфликта, слухи в столице на следующий день ходили примерно следующие: «Пес Императора снова укусил его верного слугу». 


	14. Воспоминания

Выпроводив Сяо Сюня, они вернулись в спальню.

\- Что именно ты сейчас имел в виду? Объясни, – велел Фу Шэнь.

\- Ты отпустил Сяо Сюня, но при этом не владеешь ситуацией полностью, - Ян Сяохань прищурился, - Ты не боишься, что я действительно запру тебя в доме?

Фу Шэню очень захотелось дать ему пинка:

\- Не неси ерунду.

\- Если сейчас ты останешься со мной, я помогу тебе вернуться в префектуру Янь. Мне кажется, я ясно дал это понять.

\- Я не об этом спрашивал, Ян Сяохань, - отрезал Фу Шэнь, делая короткую паузу перед каждым словом, - Я спросил, на чьей стороне ты в итоге остаешься? Ты – высокопоставленный придворный и любимый подданный Императора, его доверенное лицо. Ты на один шаг отстоишь от небожителей. Зачем тебе помогать человеку, который изначально относится враждебно ко всему, что ты ценишь?

Глаза Ян Сяоханя все еще были прищурены, но нежная насмешка, которая только что сквозила во взгляде, окончательно пропала. Будто он мгновенно облекся в слой непробиваемой брони.

\- В этом мире существуют как верные подданные, так и те, кто по природе своей верностью не наделен, - беззаботно сказал он.

\- Не нужно так себя принижать, - возразил было Фу Шэнь.

\- Не будь таким наивным, мой хоу, - ответил тот с улыбкой, - Ты давно знаешь, что я за человек, но изо всех сил пытаешься скрыть это понимание от меня? Хотя мы оба являемся придворными, ты отвечаешь за поддержание мира на границах, а я – просто чиновник. Все, что я делаю, делается не ради славы, а ради выгоды. Не для страны или народа, но лишь для меня одного. Погоня за прибылью и выбор дерева, на котором можно свить гнездо – вот обычаи любого чиновника.

\- Потому я не на твоей стороне, - помолчав, продолжил Ян Сяохань, - я всегда там, где мне более выгодно.

Он был пешкой в сянци, но также и третьим игроком.

Одна из сторон могла бросить его в бой, но и сам он мог поменять всю картину игры, отказавшись повиноваться.

Император Юаньтай не любил держать в своих руках оружие, обладающее избытком собственной воли, но с таким же успехом он мог бы остаться безоружным, беззащитным человеком, полностью отрезанным от общества.

Потому что пешка не была счастлива своим положением.

\- Ладно-ладно, я понимаю, что тебе трудно откровенно признать, что ты не «любой чиновник», - Фу Шэнь насмешливо улыбнулся, - Но зачем тогда ты меня сюда привез? Почему бы просто не позволить мне насмерть замерзнуть перед воротами дворца?

\- Потому что я пускаю слюни на твою бесподобную красоту, конечно же, - равнодушно ответил Ян Сяохань.

Фу Шэнь мрачно на него покосился.

Такой могущественный генерал, как Фу Шэнь, привыкший быстро принимать жесткие решения, больше всего ненавидел практику лицемерного заискивания и пустого многословия, распространенную среди столичных бюрократов. Ян Сяохань прекрасно понимал, до какого состояния может его довести своими словами, потому поспешил успокоить, прежде чем он взорвется:

\- Только не пытайся снова искать мне оправданий, Фу Шэнь.

Стоило только отбросить титул и обратиться по имени, как почудилось, будто упали стальные доспехи, открывая далекий, но знакомый силуэт Ян Сяоханя: такого, каким Фу Шэнь впервые увидел его много лет назад.

\- Выбор между военной мощью и властью Императора или возможностью помочь тебе – это совершенно разные вещи. Мы знакомы много лет, я не могу просто смотреть на твое падение.

Все действительно было так, как он и говорил. «Порядочность» Ян Сяоханя по отношению к друзьям и его же «порядочность» при дворе – два совершенно разных понятия.

Фу Шэню больше нечего было ответить. Он не любил полагаться на болтовню, чтобы убедить окружающих в собственной правоте, и, учитывая, что его сегодняшние вопросы шли вразрез с его принципами, терпение его закончилось. Кроме того, он был раздражен монологом о «скромном злодействе» Ян Сяоханя.

\- Ты закончил самобичевание? – безмятежно спросил он.

Ян Сяохань знал, что тот рассердится. Фу Шэнь с рождения был богатым молодым господином, затем генералом, и привык говорить прямо. И порой эта черта его характера приводила к вспышкам раздражительности на ровном месте.

Несмотря на это знание, Ян Сяохань сказал больше, чем следовало. Лицо его потемнело:

\- Я велю кому-нибудь принести лекарства, не забудь…

\- Убирайся, - ледяным тоном приказал Фу Шэнь.

Господин Ян мог бы стать идеалом устремлений каждого служивого мужа: он немедленно заткнулся и устремился к двери.

***

Той ночью Фу Шэнь был так раздражен, что не мог заснуть, к тому же у него разболелась нога. Он ворочался в кровати и никак не мог выбросить из головы слова Ян Сяоханя.

На самом деле он хотел спросить: если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, попадающий в категорию «дружеской порядочности»… помимо оказания первой помощи, Ян Сяохань тоже привез бы этого человека в свой дом, чтобы лично о нем позаботиться? Нес бы он ночное бдение, задремав в повседневном одеянии рядом с его постелью? Так же старался бы убедить его вовремя принимать лекарства?

Спросил бы сквозь стиснутые от ярости зубы, обхватив ладонью лицо: «Почему ты не воспротивишься?»

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем стук капель дождя в оконную раму и тонкий свист поднявшегося ветра вызвали у него постоянную ноющую боль и легкую сонливость. Едва Фу Шэнь прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, как тонкий слух заставил его напрячься: из-за двери раздался приглушенный звук чьих-то легких шагов.

Это был Ян Сяохань.

Он успокоил и выровнял дыхание, имитируя глубокий сон, и расслаблено закрыл глаза, чутко прислушиваясь к осторожным движениям мужчины. В его голове крутилось множество мыслей, но они больше походили на блики света на воде и не позволяли сосредоточить на себе внимание.

Он не хотел признавать, что и вправду нервничает.

Ян Сяохань тихонько прокрался к его постели. На ноги Фу Шэня вдруг опустилась теплая тяжесть, затем край одеяла приподнялся и что-то горячее прижалось к ноющим суставам. Совершив все эти действия, мужчина удалился так же беззвучно, как и пришел.

Когда дверь бесшумно закрылась, Фу Шэнь распахнул глаза и в тусклом свете, проникавшем в комнату из окна, заметил еще одно одеяло, укрывавшее его ноги. Его голень все еще была прижата к некоему твердому горячему предмету. Сунув руку под одеяло, он нащупал литой серебряный обогреватель1 для ног.

 _1._ _汤_ _婆子_ _\- букв. «бабушка с горячей водой»(!). Это медный или серебряный котелок с плоским дном и крышкой. Крышка откручивалась, чтобы в нее можно было налить горячую воду, потом ее использовали как обогреватель._

За окном продолжал лить дождь.

В его искалеченных ногах было плохое кровообращение, согреть их одеялом было невозможно. Сперва боль не волновала его, но едва он ощутил тепло от обогревателя, ледяной холод тут же стал непереносимым.

Такова твоя «дружеская порядочность»?

Фу Шэнь утомленно откинулся на спину и с некоторым изумлением уставился на полог кровати. Он подумал, что, вероятно, и вправду не подходит для придворной жизни. Командующий Северной Янь мог размахивать мечом и рубить вторгшегося неприятеля, но ныне его разум легко сковали мягкое одеяло и теплая грелка. Если уже сейчас он был неспособен отказаться от этих проявлений заботы, то как сможет в будущем справиться с невидимым ножом, что убивает без крови?

К черту все это, - решил Фу Шэнь.

Быть может, из-за того, что он в последнее время слишком много думал о Ян Сяохане и Императоре Юаньтай, но его посетил редкий сон, и череда воспоминаний юности пронеслась перед взглядом Фу Шэня.

***

Ему было всего шестнадцать, когда он впервые встретил Ян Сяоханя.

Это произошло во время фестиваля Ханьши-цзе2 на восемнадцатом году эпохи Юаньтай. В тот вечер закат в столице был на редкость восхитителен.

 _2.寒食_ _节_ _/_ _Hánshí – праздник холодной еды – древний праздник в странах восточной Азии (Китай, Вьетнам, Корея), исторический предшественник дня поминовения мертвых - Цинмина. Во время трехдневного праздника семьи отказывались от зажигания огня. В современном Китае отмечается за день до Цинмина._

В Весеннем Городе всюду цветы

Ветер с востока качает ивы запретного сада3.

_3.Эта строка из стихотворения «Холодная еда» (_ _韩_ _翃) Хан Хуна. Нормального перевода на русский, к сожалению, не имеет._

В этот день Император Юаньтай отправился поклониться могилам своих предков в сопровождении Императорской гвардии. И так случилось, что Фу Шэнь с толпой приятелей как раз вернулись в город с утренней прогулки.

Ежегодно в начале весны в столицу съезжались молодые знатные господа со всей страны, и эта группа красивых и беззаботных юношей, легкомысленно погонявших своих лошадей, привлекла бесчисленные взгляды. Женщины, кто посмелее, кидали им шелковые платки и бутоны самых разных цветов, словно соревновались в игре байкао4, причем снарядов было не меньше, чем в истории про повозку Пань Аня, заполненную фруктами5. Это грандиозное зрелище настолько воодушевило прохожих, что площадь у городских ворот немедленно стала самым оживленным местом в столице.

 _4.百草_ _/ bǎi cǎo – сотня трав. Древняя китайская игра, когда игроки отправлялись по лесам и полям, собирая травы. Затем возвращались и сравнивали, кто собрал больше видов растений._

_5.Пань Ань – легендарный красавец Китая. Есть одна история, когда он ехал по городу на повозке, а женщины, желая привлечь его внимание, набросали ему так много фруктов, что они заполнили весь его экипаж. (Традиционно женщины бросали понравившимся юношам что-нибудь, что считали красивым: цветы, платки, фрукты). Наверно приятно получить в виде знака внимания дыней по голове._

В этот самый момент позади них раздался стук копыт и вооруженная до зубов Императорская гвардия ворвалась в городские ворота. Праздные прохожие прижимались к стенам домов, уступая дорогу всадникам, и тот, кто вел отряд, громко кричал: «С дороги! Пропустить Высочайшую процессию!»

Перед Фу Шэнем люди сбились в кучу – те, кто был ближе к воротам, отступали, а тем, кто стоял дальше, непонятно было, что происходит, и почему все внезапно так взволновались. Заметив, что Императорская гвардия вот-вот устремится вперед по улице, Фу Шэнь поспешно развернул лошадь, чтобы избежать столкновения. Но он никак не мог ожидать, что ровно над тем местом, где только что была его голова, пролетит метко запущенный кем-то цветочный бутон.

Цветок, словно руководимый чьей-то злой волей, промелькнул мимо Фу Шэня и вылетел прямо к воротам, где собрался отряд Императорской гвардии. Трудно сказать, какой силой обладал тот, кто совершил бросок, но Фу Шэнь был готов поклясться, что слышал свист ветра, как от летящего снаряда.

Все кончено, - подумал он, впадая в крайнее отчаяние.

Бросить цветок красивому молодому господину – проявить нежные чувства. Бросить цветок солдату Императорской гвардии при исполнении – проявить глубокое неприятие того факта, что ты все еще жив.

Один из стражей вскинул руку, перехватывая летящий цветок, и с удивлением глянул в толпу. Фу Шэнь отреагировал мгновенно, подобрав рукав и прикрыв им лицо.

Императорский караул трагически безмолвствовал.

Времени как-то оправдаться уже не осталось, поскольку экипаж Императора въехал в городские ворота. Гвардия расчищала путь, а добрые горожане почтительно расступались и преклоняли колени. Фу Шэнь и те молодые люди, с которыми он прибыл в столицу, – все из достойных семей, осененных особым отношением Императора – едва успели уступить дорогу и таким образом оказались на переднем плане.

Император Юаньтай конечно же заметил эту группу молодых господ, которые выделялись в толпе, как журавли в выводке цыплят, и приказал остановить процессию, чтобы перемолвиться с ними парой слов. Среди молодых военных ярче всех выделялся наследник Ин гуна, потому слова поддержки, которыми Император решил непременно кого-нибудь одарить, неизбежно пали на него. Лишь когда его колени окончательно разболелись от продолжительного давления неровных булыжников мостовой, Император проявил великую милость и возобновил движение процессии по направлению к дворцу.

Экипаж Императора проследовал вперед, увлекая следом и Императорскую гвардию. Фу Шэнь вновь преклонил колени, ожидая, когда Император удалится достаточно, когда вдруг звон подков одной из лошадей на мгновение замедлился прямо перед ним.

В странном порыве он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с парой выразительных глаз, в глубине которых сияла улыбка.

Расплавленное золото заката

И яшма лучезарных облаков...6

_6.Строка из стихотворения Ли Цинчжао_ _李清_ _照_ _, одной из величайших китайских поэтесс. Перевод М.Басманова._

Взгляд Фу Шэня случайно упал на его руку, придерживающую поводья, и тогда он заметил белый цветок, лежащий в чужой ладони.

… Это был тот самый страж.

Было уже поздно прикрывать рукавами лицо, потому подбирать их он не стал. Он мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как уголки бледных губ незнакомца слегка приподнимаются, а затем он, пришпорив лошадь, отправился догонять экипаж Императора, напоследок небрежно уронив ему цветок.

Более того, бросок был так точен, что бутон упал прямо в вырез его воротника. Будто это было… нарочно.

Фу Шэнь поднялся с таким видом, будто он был молодым ученым, которого околдовала хули-цзин: глаза его были пусты, а улыбка словно растворялась в этой вечерней суете.

\- Эй, братец Фу, на что ты смотришь? Мы идем?

Цветок он не выбросил. Вместо этого Фу Шэнь осторожно сжал его в руке и, развернув лошадь, с небрежным видом уточнил у одного из своих спутников:

\- Этот страж Императорской гвардии… ты случайно не знаешь, кто это, И-сюн?

Среди прочих его сопровождал сын Чэнь гогуна7, И Сымин, который уже был удостоен звания генерала четвертого ранга в одном из отрядов Императорской гвардии Нанья Шивэй.

_7.國_ _公_ _– княжественный гун. Сыновья и внуки сыванов и цзюньванов. Сыван – наследник циньвана (племянник императора), цзюньван – наследник сывана (внучатый племянник императора). Гогун – седьмая вода на киселе императора. На вана уже не тянет, но по положению выше гуна._

\- Ты об этом шутнике, - в глазах его мелькнуло пренебрежение, - Извини, что не предупредил тебя раньше, мой благородный младший братец, но в этом человеке нет ровным счетом ничего хорошего. Он не стоит нашего внимания.

\- Отчего же? – заинтересовался Фу Шэнь.

\- Этот человек – генерал левой оси Лун Увэй, Ян Сяохань.

 _8._ _左_ _龙_ _武卫_ _\- Zuǒ lóng wǔ wèi – насколько я поняла, это один из столичных гарнизонов. Ранее в тексте не упоминался._

Теперь Фу Шэнь понял. Генералы Нанья Шивэй подчинялись Южной Императорской армии, а Лун Увэй – Северной, и обычно они не ладили. Неудивительно, что И Сымин не испытывал к конкуренту добрый чувств.

\- Ты этого не знаешь, но он приемный сын Дуань Линлуна, - тем временем продолжал болтать И Сымин, - Может ли от него быть еще хоть какой-то толк, помимо внешней красоты? Кто знает, как ему удалось получить нынешнее назначение…

В Великой Чжоу старая знать9 свысока смотрела на придворных ученых10, ученые – на простых государственных служащих, а государственные служащие презирали военных, и все они надменно поглядывали на евнухов.

 _9._ _勋贵_ _– Xungui – сюньгуй – старая аристократия из приближенных к Императору кланов._

_10._ _清流_ _\- Qīng liú – цинлю – идиома, буквально означающая «чистая вода/поток», иносказательно применяется по отношению к ученым-чиновникам и женщинам высокого положения. Во времена династии Цин это выражение также было названием политической фракции при дворе. Также это метафора политической прозрачности._

Дуань Линлун был самым могущественным евнухом на сегодняшний день.

Вполне очевидно, что в глазах господ, подобных им, Ян Сяохань, называющий евнуха своим приемным отцом, стоял даже ниже, чем сам евнух.

Однако, по какой-то причине Фу Шэнь не почувствовал никакого отвращения после слов И Сымина, но вместо этого ощутил укол невыразимой жалости, будто стал свидетелем того, как цветок безжалостно раздавили, едва он успел распуститься.

Кстати, о цветах.

Он поднес к глазам подаренный цветок, пристально его разглядывая. Однако, уже спустя мгновение выражение его лица пораженно застыло.

Это же двойной лотос11, мать вашу!

_11.Два лотоса, растущие на одном стебле, являются символом счастливой супружеской пары._


	15. Ссора

Ян Сяохань уже давно покинул особняк, когда Фу Шэнь проснулся. Накануне они расстались на тяжелой ноте, и все обитатели поместья ощущали повисшее в воздухе напряжение: с самого утра слуги вели себя необычайно тихо, опасаясь как-то задеть гостя.

Однако, посетившие его во сне воспоминания о далеких днях юности заставили Фу Шэня почувствовать, что их разладу не стоит предавать слишком большого значения. Амбиции есть у каждого, и он не может требовать, чтобы все шли тем путем, который кажется правильным ему. Кроме того, сложный характер Ян Сяоханя был слишком хорошо ему известен: о добропорядочности и честности не могло идти и речи, но он никогда не был таким безжалостным и лицемерным, как утверждал.

В этот день желающие поглядеть на Цзиннин хоу шли к его дому нескончаемым потоком. Сразу после того, как Фу Шэнь преклонил колени перед воротами дворца, шестеро шиюйши1 вынесли предостережение и было объявлено, что Ин гун в ближайшее время не покинет поместья из-за болезни, в столице появилось несметное число людей, желающих увидеть, чем же закончится весь этот фарс. Конечно, Сяо Сюнь не мог выдать посетителям всю ту чушь, которую накануне наболтал ему командир, потому ему приходилось туманно сообщать, что «Цзиннин хоу выздоравливает в особняке господина Яна». Но такая формулировка лишь подливала масла в огонь беспокойной фантазии столичных сплетников. Любопытствующие из тех, кто поумнее, поспрашивав тут и там, выяснили, что Министерство обрядов готовится сообщить благоприятную дату свадьбы между этими двумя. В общем говоря, брак Ян Сяоханя и Фу Шэня был делом решенным.

_1._ _侍禦史 – букв. Державный наблюдатель-служитель. Служители Тайюаня (одного из подразделений Юйшитая). Вели следственные дела чиновников, вызывались на советы о возбуждении таких дел, проводили служебные расследования, выдвигали обвинения против чиновников (_ _糾彈)._

В особняке Ян Сяоханя, напротив, было предельно тихо. Одна из причин заключалась в том, что его владелец все еще бывал при дворе и одним своим видом губил на корню все попытки выведать хоть какие-то подробности. Второй причиной была крайне специфическая слава генерала Фэйлун Вэй, которая резко сокращала количество людей, жаждущих приобщиться к последним известиям. Фу Шэнь же обладал гибким и непринужденным нравом, с комфортом проводя свои неспешные дни в особняке господина Яна и все больше понимая, что этот дом в сотню раз лучше его собственного поросшего сорняками поместья. Здесь была толпа хорошеньких служанок, трехразовое питание и сколько угодно закусок. Если не считать того, что ему приходилось несколько раз в день зажимать нос, выпивая омерзительное лечебное варево Шэнь Юси, все было практически идеально.

Вечером, когда освободившийся от дел Ян Сяохань ступил во внутренний двор, он услышал из приоткрытого окна громкий вздох Фу Шэня:

\- … Каллиграфия и живопись Хэ Тяо теперь бесценны. Многие хотели бы заполучить его свиток, но им это никогда не удастся, а он повесил его как попало… Ваш дажэнь2 понимает, чем владеет?

_2._ _大人_ _/ dà rén / взрослый, мастер, большой человек – вежливое обращение к лицам, занимающим высокий пост при дворе, обращение к старейшине, родителям или старшим родственникам, к хозяину дома. В разговорной речи так может обратиться к своему мужу жена._

С тех пор, как он вернулся в поместье, настроение его успело несколько раз поменяться. Звонкий смех служанки, напоминающий звучание серебряных колокольчиков, донесся до ушей Ян Сяоханя. Он остановился как вкопанный, внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору. Внезапно в его сердце родилось острое разочарование и поглотило его целиком.

В его голове поднялась волна совершенно необоснованных мыслей: очевидно, тот, кто приносит тебе лекарство и подает воду – я; и тем, кто может вместе с тобой наслаждаться искусством или пить чай, тоже должен быть я. Почему ты болтаешь и смеешься со служанками, а для меня у тебя нет даже улыбки?

Он хотел шагнуть вперед, но его ноги словно приросли к земле. Странный гнев быстро сошел на нет, и Ян Сяохань растерянно пытался разобраться в чувствах, которые только что испытал, будто тщетно пережевывал пригоршню острых осколков льда. Он сумрачно улыбнулся и спросил себя: «Верно, при чем тут я?»

В любом случае, он не мог сделать этот шаг. Ян Сяохань чувствовал себя улиткой, чей панцирь разбили на куски. Он сам сделал это прошлой ночью, и теперь у него не было брони, в которой он мог бы пережить новую встречу с Фу Шэнем.

С этими мыслями он развернулся и пошел обратно во двор. К сожалению, молодая служанка имела острый слух и поспешила выглянуть наружу, услышав звук удаляющихся шагов:

\- Господин здесь!

Слуги поспешно отворили двери, приветствуя его. Фу Шэнь отвлекся от книжной полки, содержимым которой был так увлечен, в руках его был чай с лайчи3 и миска красных фиников. Улыбка так и не исчезла из его глаз, будто он намеренно хотел сохранить ее для Ян Сяоханя.

_3._ _枸杞_ _/ Wolfberry - ягоды годжи._

\- Ты вернулся, - поприветствовал он.

Ян Сяохань был на мгновение ошеломлен, не увидев того ледяного выражения, к которому привык. Фу Шэнь заметил, что лицо его потемнело.

\- Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил он, и, не дожидаясь ответа, обернулся к служанке: - Ступай и распорядись на кухне, чтобы готовили ужин. Я хочу поговорить с твоим господином.

Его поведение и речь были такими, будто он уже давно являлся вторым господином этого дома. Ян Сяохань никогда не думал о том, какую женщину хотел бы видеть рядом. Вероятнее всего, он бы так и остался одиноким стариком до конца своих дней, но эта сцена, разворачивающаяся перед ним, была так естественна и уютна, что глубоко тронула его сердце, будто одно из пустых мечтаний воплотилось в жизнь.

Он больше не желал об этом думать и, разогнав внезапное наваждение, сел напротив Фу Шэня.

\- Министерство обрядов выбрало днем свадьбы двенадцатое февраля, фестиваль цветов4. Я полагаю, раз уж указ о браке был только что издан, если ты прямо сейчас отправишься к Императору и выразишь желание вернуться в Северную Янь, у него обязательно возникнут возражения по каждому аргументу, который ты озвучишь. Будет лучше подождать до конца года, составить список значимых причин для отъезда из столицы и дать понять Его Величеству, что перед свадьбой тебе необходимо завершить несколько важных дел: уведомить о грядущем событии сослуживцев и почтить память дяди, как минимум. Если ты отправишься в дорогу в январе, то в феврале уже возвратишься обратно. В этом случае Император, скорее всего, даст свое позволение.

_4._ _花朝节_ _– фестиваль Хуачао. Также имеет названия «Праздник бога цветов», «День рождения цветов». Празднуется ежегодно на второй день второго месяца лунного календаря, но вообще даты фестиваля могут варьироваться и зависят от наступления поры цветения в той или иной местности. Во время этого праздника жители городов отправляются на природу, чтобы полюбоваться цветами, а девушки повязывают ленты из цветной бумаги на ветви деревьев._

На мгновение Фу Шэнь задумался и кивнул:

\- Да, это имеет смысл. Я так и поступлю.

Внезапно он осознал, что с тех пор, как поселился в доме Ян Сяоханя, количество раз, когда он говорил «я так и поступлю», резко увеличилось. Это было очень странное чувство. Он не испытывал ни малейшего неудобства от того, что его лишили права принятия решений, наоборот, он ощущал себя свободным от этого бремени. Возможно, так было потому, что в восьмидесяти процентах случаев он сам принял бы точно такое же решение.

Что было еще более удивительно, ни в одном из предложенных решений Фу Шэнь не мог отыскать ни единого недостатка, все они были неизбежно выгодны и не доставляли ему никаких хлопот. Если бы Ян Сяохань оставался «посторонним», такое совпадение вполне могло бы произойти раз или два. Но когда подобное случается снова и снова, это уже заставляет серьезно задуматься о причинах столь внимательного отношения.

Как приятно не испытывать о себе беспокойства, - мрачно вздохнул про себя Фу Шэнь, - Если кто-то вдруг начнет относиться ко мне с искренним участием, боюсь, он вскоре сбежит.

Закончив разговор о делах, они вдруг погрузились в напряженную тишину. Спустя несколько минут Фу Шэнь все же решился разбить это неловкое молчание.

\- Ты выглядишь расстроенным, произошло что-то плохое? – осторожно осведомился он.

\- Все в порядке, - покачал головой Ян Сяохань, и продолжил с идеально ровной спиной сидеть на краешке уютного кресла с округлой спинкой.

Фу Шэнь полагал, что обладает некоторой остротой ума, но каким бы умным он ни был, угадать мысли господина Императорского посланника было все равно, что отыскать иглу на дне моря.

\- Ты плохо спал или… все еще злишься из-за того, что произошло ночью?

Брови Ян Сяоханя слегка дрогнули, он выглядел несколько удивленно, но продолжил хранить молчание.

Фу Шэнь видел его притворство насквозь. Рот его говорил «Все в порядке», а на лбу было написано «Я кое-что знаю, но ничего тебе не скажу, давай, подойди поближе, чтобы уговорить меня».

Ты ужасно избалован, ты в курсе? - подумал Фу Шэнь, и продолжил обеспокоенно задавать вопросы:

\- Ты точно не злишься из-за того, что я вчера тебя выгнал?

Ян Сяохань презрительно фыркнул.

Фу Шэнь изо всех сил сдерживал улыбку, делая вид «раз ты просишь меня, то так и быть, я, пожалуй, немного тебя поуговариваю».

\- Я был неправ. Я не должен был тебя прогонять. Господин этого дома так великодушен, ему не должно опускаться до уровня его скромного гостя, хм?

Ян Сяохань пристально на него посмотрел, отчего по спине Фу Шэня забегали мурашки, но взгляд он не отвел. Спустя мгновение «великодушный господин этого дома» отвернулся и громко рассмеялся.

Фу Шэнь осторожно вздохнул с облегчением и поднял руку, дотрагиваясь до горящей мочки уха.

Я заболел? – задумался он, - Почему бы мне, как обычно, просто не позволить ему рассердиться?

Ян Сяохань долго не мог перестать смеяться. К тому времени, как он успокоился, шутливая нежность Фу Шэня успела раствориться без следа.

\- Раз уж сейчас все в порядке, не мог бы ты не разыгрывать представлений? – он бросил на Ян Сяоханя ледяной взгляд.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - Ян Сяохань сложил руки в вежливом поклоне и безмятежно добавил, - Благодарю хоу за оказанную заботу.

Фу Шэнь усмехнулся и развернул кресло к выходу:

\- Сколько тебе лет? Ни стыда, ни совести.

Той ночью примирившаяся пара вновь собралась в одной спальне. Ян Сяохань нанес визит не ради обсуждения каких-то важных вопросов, но только для того, чтобы взглянуть на Фу Шэня перед сном. Все эти дни Ян Сяохань лично помогал его переодевать, принимать ему ванну или более удобную позу в постели. Единственным исключением оставался прием лекарств, поскольку днем тот отбывал во дворец и не мог лично проконтролировать процесс лечения, кроме первых нескольких дней. За кэ до отхода ко сну служанка, как обычно, принесла Фу Шэню лекарства, но именно в этот момент Ян Сяохань был отправлен в собственный кабинет за книгой, которая срочно понадобилась генералу Фу. Когда он возвратился обратно, Фу Шэнь безмятежно опирался на изголовье кровати, а пустая пиала стояла на столике рядом.

Ян Сяохань понял, что здесь что-то не так. Он вручил книгу Фу Шэню и подозрительно заглянул в пиалу. Фу Шэнь тут же это заметил.

\- Что ты там высматриваешь? – легкомысленно спросил он.

Ян Сяохань обернулся и скользнул взглядом по его лицу, подобно тому, как водомерка скользит по воде.

\- Что-то не так.

\- Хм?

\- Ты выпил лекарство?

\- Разумеется. Пиала прямо перед тобой, - Фу Шэнь небрежно кивнул в ее сторону.

\- Ложь и еще раз ложь! - вспыхнул Ян Сяохань, - Мне принести зеркало, чтобы ты мог взглянуть на свое отражение? У тебя губы пересохли! Чем, по-твоему, ты выпил лекарство? Ушами? Или глазами? Мне нужно принести снадобье для исцеления твоих мозгов?!

\- …

Все кончено. Рано или поздно обманщиков выводят на чистую воду. Его поймали с поличным.

Ян Сяохань смотрел на его ошеломленное лицо и понимал, что сегодня он не впервые сделал это. Он взволнованно принялся наматывать круги по комнате, в конце концов опрокинул фарфоровую плевательницу, стоявшую на краю постели. Склонившись, чтобы поднять ее, он понял, что поймал и вора, и его добычу.

Фу Шэнь смиренно уселся на кровати с видом человека, признающего свою вину и ожидающего смертного приговора.

Ян Сяохань взглянул на него, едва сдерживая гнев, и вышел, чтобы приказать слугам приготовить еще одну порцию отвара. Вернувшись в комнату, он затворил дверь и лицо его окончательно помрачнело.

\- Итак, когда это началось?

\- Не надо так злиться, - принужденно рассмеялся Фу Шэнь, - Жар уже давно отступил, неважно, выпью я лекарство или нет…

\- Неважно? – ледяным тоном переспросил Ян Сяохань, - Кто тебе сказал, что можно его не пить? Шэнь Юси? Или я?

\- …

Было очевидно, что он очень старается проявить терпение и не ссорится с Фу Шэнем, его волнение о чужом самочувствии лежало на поверхности, но сейчас Ян Сяохань, разоблачив это глупое притворство, никак не мог успокоиться. Его понесло.

\- Ты полагаешься на свою молодость и впустую растрачиваешь здоровье. Ты не подумал о том, что станешь делать ближе к старости? Сколько у тебя ран, о которых ты даже не помнишь? Если ты не будешь лечить простуду должным образом, у тебя может обостриться что-то, о чем ты даже не подозреваешь, но тогда извлекать пользу из этого урока будет уже поздно!

У Фу Шэня от этих нравоучений заныла голова. Нрав он имел слишком авторитарный, и никто не смел повышать на него голос вот уже много лет – пусть он был неправ, но слова Ян Сяоханя спровоцировали в его сердце вспышку глубокого раздражения.

\- Чудесно, ты можешь продолжать поучать меня, сколько тебе будет угодно! Но можешь не переживать, я не позволю тебе глядеть за порог, подобно вдове5!

 _5._ _望_ _门_ _寡_ _– букв. «вдова, смотрящая за порог». О помолвленной паре, где жених умирает до того, как они фактически поженятся (т.е. переступят порог)._

Рука Ян Сяоханя стремительно метнулась вперед и сжала подбородок Фу Шэня:

\- Не смей так говорить! – гневно воскликнул он.

Он и вправду был в ярости, пальцы его сжимались с такой силой, что Фу Шэнь забеспокоился о целостности своей челюсти. Однако из-за этого он наконец увидел вспыхнувшие в глазах Ян Сяоханя боль и страх.

От этого сердце его внезапно смягчилось.

Фу Шэнь был тем человеком, которого невозможно к чему-то принудить, но его можно было уговорить. Сквозь неприступную его защиту легче всего было прорваться не силой, а мягкостью.

Кроме того, в данной ситуации неправ был именно он.

Фу Шэнь поднял руку и обхватил правую ладонь Ян Сяоханя, которой тот сжимал его подбородок, и успокаивающе похлопал по ней.

\- Хорошо-хорошо. Мне очень жаль. Я был неправ, ладно?

Хватка Ян Сяоханя ослабла, но Фу Шэнь не отпускал, продолжая легко сжимать его ладонь с беспричинной осторожной нежностью.

Когда господин Ян опустил взгляд, огонь ярости в его груди почти потух.

\- Как же ты меня бесишь, - тяжело вздохнул он.

Фу Шэнь принялся поспешно извиняться за свою ошибку, многократно заверяя, что это было только мимолетным капризом с его стороны, и что впредь он не будет поступать по отношению к себе так легкомысленно. В конце концов, он не смог не улыбнуться и покачал головой:

\- Что с тобой сегодня случилось? Ты только и делаешь, что сердишься.

Ян Сяохань был по-прежнему суров, но в уголках его глаз наметились легкие улыбчивые морщинки.

\- Демон бродит по миру, - холодно процедил он.

Если все хорошенько обдумать, то с момента возвращения генерала Фу в столицу, ситуация начала стремительно ухудшаться. Сперва засада и попытка убийства, затем заговор, Императорский указ о браке… что из произошедшего не заставило бы кого угодно изнывать от волнения, беспокойно ворочаясь по ночам? Почему какие-то странные и бессмысленные пустяки заставляют двух взрослых мужчин ссориться и мириться, подобно детям, играющим в семью?

Разве они не должны быть слишком заняты для всего этого? 

Железный характер Фу Шэня и коварный нрав Ян Сяоханя, казалось, могли поднять могучую бурю, стремительно несущуюся во всех направлениях, но стоило им собраться под одной крышей, и внезапно оказалось, что оба они – обычные люди, такие же, как и все прочие, смертные телом и способные испытывать все свойственные людям эмоции.

Просто потому, что это был их «дом».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я надеюсь, все мои читатели умны и прозорливы, все носят маски, пользуются санитайзерами для рук и потому счастливо доживут до конца этого перевода. Соблюдайте простые правила индивидуальной защиты и не болейте.


	16. Покидая Пекин

Служанка быстро принесла свежую порцию исходящего паром лекарственного отвара. Ян Сяохань забрал пиалу и поднес ее к лицу Фу Шэня, сопроводив категоричным приказом:

\- Пей.

Фу Шэнь уныло заглянул в пиалу, безмолвно проклиная свою удачу.

Ян Сяохань, глядя на трагическое выражение его лица, не смог удержаться, чтобы не подразнить его:

\- Господин хоу, если бы не больные ноги, тебя бы уже не было в этой комнате, верно?

\- Ты не мог бы отойти?! – Фу Шэнь сердито на него уставился, - Перестань болтать вздор и убирайся отсюда, ты, старая наседка! Поставь лекарство, я сам его выпью!

Ян Сяохань не думал, что будет так трудно заставить его принять лекарство. В конце концов, Фу Шэнь всегда отличался самодисциплиной, он никогда не уклонялся от своих обязанностей и крайне редко пытался избежать ответственности.

\- Здесь не так уж много лекарства, - мягко растягивая слова, убеждал он, - Давай, закрой глаза, сделай пару глотков, и я тебе обещаю, когда ты их откроешь, сможешь увидеть дно пиалы.

Фу Шэнь поморщился и отвернулся.

\- Тебе так сильно не нравится горечь? Неужели совсем невозможно пить? – Ян Сяохань поднес пиалу к губам и, нахмурившись, сделал глоток. Отвар оказался горьковатым, но не до такой степени, чтобы было непереносимо. Почему Фу Шэнь так сопротивляется?

Такой реакции не должно быть, - увидев побелевшие губы и нахмуренные брови Фу Шэня, он подумал, что того тошнит от запаха лекарства, потому отставил пиалу в сторону и, взяв в ладони его руки, осторожно растер акупунктурные точки нэй-гуань1 на запястьях.

_1.Нэй-гуань – одна из акупунктурных точек на теле человека, а именно на запястьях. Воздействие на эти точки оказывает болеутоляющий эффект._

\- У обычных людей не бывает такой сильной реакции, не говоря уже о генерале Фу. У тебя есть какая-то скрытая проблема, о которой тебе трудно говорить? Ты можешь рассказать мне?

Он мягко удерживал ладони Фу Шэня, словно маленьких зверьков, раскинувших лапы. Тот не попытался избежать разговора, но вдруг сделался крайне опечаленным, поскольку не очень хотел вспоминать прошлое.

\- Ничего такого… в детстве у меня было слабое здоровье, и мне часто приходилось принимать лекарства. Моя мать рано умерла, и кормилица очень заботилась обо мне. Когда я не хотел пить лекарства, она зажимала мне нос и поила насильно. Каждый раз я кашлял и в конце концов все выплевывал. Со временем это превратилось в проблему: меня рвало после приема любых лекарств.

Взгляд Ян Сяоханя стремительно похолодел, едва он это услышал.

\- Разве… никто в доме не знал об этом? – мягко спросил он.

\- Мой отец был тогда на границе, - нахмурившись, вспоминал Фу Шэнь, - Многие годы его не было дома, и всем было на меня наплевать. Позже мой второй дядя почувствовал, что что-то не так, и послал одного из своих доверенных людей тайно присмотреть за кормилицей. Только тогда я был спасен из ее рук. С тех пор я могу принимать только таблетки.

\- Дело не в том, что я не могу это выпить, - признался он, тяжело вздыхая, - Я не хочу пить лекарство, потому что это беспокоит меня.

Его запястья окутывало тепло. Ян Сяохань был мастером боевых искусств, и кожа его рук не была нежна, но та сдержанная сила, с которой он делал массаж, незаметно приносила покой. Окруженный этим теплом, Фу Шэнь решил, что прятаться – не выход, поэтому наклонился вперед и потянулся за пиалой с лекарственным отваром.

К его удивлению, Ян Сяохань наклонился навстречу и вернул его на место.

Фу Шэнь вскинул голову и с подозрением на него уставился. Ян Сяохань, который раньше сидел на круглом табурете рядом с постелью, поставил лекарство на тумбу и пересел на край кровати, откидываясь на перила.

\- Сегодня будет последняя пиала. Завтра я попрошу Шэнь Юси изготовить для тебя таблетки.

Таблетки и таблетки, - проворчал Фу Шэнь мысленно, - Что это ты сел так близко ко мне?

Ян Сяохань улыбнулся. В его несколько неестественном тоне ощущалось некоторое смущение:

\- Ты, наверное, не помнишь… но, когда ты провел в бреду несколько дней, ты мог нормально принимать лекарственный отвар.

\- О?

\- Я лично поил тебя, - уточнил Ян Сяохань.

\- !!!

Он действительно был без сознания? Почему же это больше похоже на амнезию?

\- Что это ты задумал? – напрягся Фу Шэнь, - Собираешься заставить меня? Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы эта комната осталась целой?

Ян Сяохань не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Расслабься, я не собираюсь заставлять тебя силой. Иди сюда.

Фу Шэнь, доверяя и сомневаясь одновременно, подвинулся немного ближе.

\- Повернись ко мне спиной, - велел Ян Сяохань.

Фу Шэнь подчинился этим словам и повернулся, сев на кровати прямо. Ян Сяохань положил руку ему на плечо и дернул его назад, заставляя Фу Шэня упасть в его объятия и запрокинуть голову вверх.

Уже подготовившись ко сну, он снял верхнее одеяние, оставшись в белых ночных одеждах из тонкого шелка. Волосы его были распущены, и он был совершенно беззащитен. Сквозь тонкий слой ткани он сразу же ощутил горячее, крепкое тело, прижавшееся к его спине. Он ясно ощущал дыхание Ян Сяоханя, резкий запах лекарства не смог перебить тонкий аромат агарового дерева, оставшийся на вороте его одежд.

Фу Шэнь дернулся, будто кто-то наступил ему на хвост.

\- Ян Сяохань! Тебе жить надоело?! – рявкнул он.

\- Веди себя спокойно. Не надо так сильно дергаться, - Ян Сяохань прислонился спиной к изголовью, и Фу Шэнь оказался прижат к его левому плечу и груди. Держа пиалу в левой руке, а ложку – в правой, он легко заключил Фу Шэня в надежные объятия. Чуть склонив голову, Ян Сяохань прижался подбородком к его виску.

\- Ну вот, видишь теперь? Так я тебя и кормил. Я не пытался тобой воспользоваться. На самом деле, трудно сказать, кто кем пользовался в итоге.

Фу Шэнь вспомнил.

В то время, когда его сознание было затуманено жаром, а лихорадка не собиралась отступать, действительно был кто-то, кто снова и снова держал его, зачерпывал ложкой отвар, и поил глоток за глотком. Тогда он тоже пытался освободиться, но этот человек был удивительно нежным и терпеливым, совсем не похожим на кормилицу из его давних воспоминаний. Чей-то голос мягко его уговаривал, фарфоровая ложка осторожно прижималась к губам, а когда лекарство бывало выпито, ему давали ложку подслащенной медом воды.

В то время казалось, что выпивать по три пиалы лекарственного отвара в день совсем несложно.

С практикой навыки Ян Сяоханя улучшились, поэтому, повозившись, он принял более удобную позу.

\- Попробуем еще раз, может быть это сработает. Но это последний раз, больше отвары для тебя делать не будут. Давай, открой рот.

Фу Шэнь очень хотел отыскать укромный уголок и спрятаться там, но оказался в ловушке чужих рук. Ложка, наполненная лекарством, мягко и неторопливо коснулась его рта и замерла, неотвратимо ожидая, когда он разомкнет губы. Внезапно возникло чувство, что его тело действует самостоятельно: не дожидаясь реакции сознания, оно руководствовалось собственной памятью.

Когда первый глоток отвара стек по его гортани, он услышал, как Ян Сяохань над его головой тихонько рассмеялся, будто это он был совершенно беспомощен в этой ситуации и не мог делать ничего иного, кроме как во всем потакать ему.

\- Ты говоришь о своей самостоятельности, но тебе все равно нужен кто-то, кто будет тебе прислуживать… молодой господин.

Фу Шэнь ткнул его в ответ локтем, будто был недоволен этими словами, но в ударе было слишком мало силы, и выглядело такое проявление недовольства очень сомнительно.

Что происходит с этим молодым мастером? Этот молодой мастер еще не попал в твои сети.

Фу Шэнь послушно глотал лекарство, и вскоре показалось дно пиалы.

\- Воды, - произнес он умирающим голосом точь-в-точь как почтенный старец, который, не открывая глаз, требует у почтительной молодежи напиться.

Ян Сяохань, придерживая его правой рукой, левой подхватил чашку с чаем и поднес к губам Фу Шэня. Тот сделал глоток и скривился:

\- Это совсем не сладко.

\- Ты такой разборчивый, - проворчал Ян Сяохань, возвращая чашку на место, - Ты только что выпил лекарство. Очевидно, все, что ты сейчас выпьешь, будет казаться тебе сладким!

Фу Шэнь, казалось, рассмеялся, но из-за того, что его крепко сжимали в руках, получившийся звук больше походил на сдавленное мычание.

Ян Сяохань уже собирался уложить Фу Шэня в кровать, когда мужчина, которого он держал в объятиях, неожиданно развернулся к нему боком, сомкнул руки вокруг его талии и устроил голову во впадине плеча. Довозившись до конца, он свернулся уютным калачиком и тут же уснул.

На мгновение Ян Сяохань утратил дар речи.

Теплые отблески свечей падали на них, словно на нефритовое изваяние.

Они оба прекрасно понимали, что все это значило, и не нуждались в словах.

Они поддались искушению.

***

**_Месяц спустя._ **

Экипаж остановился у боковых ворот поместья Ян. Фу Шэнь не желал привлекать к себе лишнего внимания поэтому даже не воспользовался главными воротами, облачился в простую одежду и взял с собой в дорогу лишь пару десятков солдат. Сяо Сюнь перенес своего командира в повозку и убрал инвалидную коляску.

\- Генерал, разве господин Ян не собирается проводить вас, - с притворной небрежностью спросил он.

В глазах Фу Шэня на мгновение сверкнула неуверенность, и с показным безразличием он опустил веки.

\- В этом нет необходимости. Мы уже готовы отправляться? Тогда едем.

Сяо Сюнь был крайне внимательным типом и всегда знал, когда состояние генерала было каким-то неправильным. Не то, чтобы это было плохо, но казалось странным. Будто Фу Шэнь внезапно отдалился от господина Яна, и Сяо Сюнь замечал, что эти двое в последнее время несколько сторонились друг друга.

Однако он лишь в глубине собственного сердца мог осмелиться подумать о чем-то подобном. Задавать вопросы о случившемся самому Фу Шэню было абсолютно самоубийственно. Сяо Сюнь вскочил в седло и двинулся вперед, следом покатила по мостовой повозка генерала. Слуги поместья Ян смотрели им вслед до тех пор, покуда их можно было разглядеть, затем вернулись в особняк и заперли двери.

Едва оказавшись за городскими воротами, они услышали стремительно приближающийся стук подков, раздававшийся позади. Сяо Сюнь придержал поводья своей лошади, издалека разглядев официальные одежды стража гвардии Фэйлун Вэй. Голова его отяжелела от поднявшегося раздражения, и он принялся возмущенно бормотать себе под нос что-то о том, что эта парочка вообще не соображает, что делает. Разве Фу Шэнь не сказал раньше, что это нормально – не провожать его?

Фу Шэнь ехал с закрытыми глазами и уже собирался заснуть, когда понял, что карета постепенно останавливается.

\- Чжуншань? – лениво позвал он, не открывая глаз.

Сразу после этих слов занавеска на окне экипажа качнулась и внутрь в сопровождении слепящих солнечных лучей скользнула неясная фигура.

\- Почему ты здесь?! - приглядевшись, воскликнул Фу Шэнь.

\- Я все же хотел увидеться с тобой перед отъездом, - тепло произнес Ян Сяохань, - Мне было бы не по себе, если бы я этого не сделал.

Между ними с той самой ночи возникла некоторая неловкость, взгляды обоих изменились и им нужно было некоторое время, чтобы все обдумать. Это отчуждение было заметно со стороны, но для них оно не было мучительно.

Так происходило потому, что никто из них не знал, какой финал ожидает их впереди, и реальность совсем не соответствовала первоначальным ожиданиям. В конце концов, самый печальный результат всего происходящего не сделает ситуацию еще хуже, чем она уже есть. Когда человек уже стоит на дне ущелья, у него не остается иного пути, кроме как вверх.

Более того, при условии, что их смутные надежды воплотятся в жизнь, им, возможно, придется выразить благодарность Императору Юаньтай за его уникальную проницательность и указ о вступлении в этот брак, свершающийся по воле Небес.

Когда Фу Шэнь увидел Ян Сяоханя, сердце его немедленно успокоилось, но он все еще вглядывался в его лицо. Повсюду их постоянно окружали чьи-то уши, и, хотя они находились внутри экипажа, они не могли позволить себе слишком много.

\- Сколько раз этот господин преодолевал путь из столицы в Северный Синьцзян? Восемьдесят или, может быть, сто раз? – Фу Шэнь равнодушно откинулся на спинку сидения, - Дажэню не о чем волноваться. Возвращайся поскорее обратно. В конце концов, у тебя есть официальная должность при дворе, нельзя пренебрегать делами слишком уж долго.

\- Сегодня мы расстаемся, и встретимся вновь уже в следующем году, - ответил Ян Сяохань, - Надеюсь, хоу будет соблюдать условия свадебного соглашения и не откажется от того, что было обещано ранее.

Сяо Сюнь, чутко прислушивающийся к разговору, ведущемуся в повозке, почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок.

Этот господин Ян сущий болван, - подумал он, - Знает же прекрасно, что хоу не устраивает этот указ о браке, так почему же продолжает раз за разом наносить удары по обнаженному нерву?

Тем временем внутри Ян Сяохань внезапно потянулся к Фу Шэню, заключая его в крепкие объятия и опустив голову так, чтобы иметь возможность прошептать в самое ухо:

\- Ты должен быть очень осторожен, когда прибудешь на место. На севере сейчас холодно, так что береги себя. И не беспокойся обо мне.

Фу Шэнь что-то мягко и неразборчиво промычал и полушутя положил руки ему на спину, прямо туда, где лучше всего ощущалось биение сердца.

\- У тебя душа благородного господина.

Их объятия стали еще теплее, они мягко соприкасались висками, и сердцебиение их постепенно выравнивалось, совпадая. Фу Шэнь с предельной нежностью осторожно прижался своей щекой к щеке другого, впервые в жизни понимая, что имел в виду поэт, когда писал «нежность подобна воде, а хорошие времена – снам»2.

_2._ _柔情似水，佳期如梦_ _– строка из стихотворения поэта эпохи Северной Сун Цинь Гуана._

После долгих объятий он, наконец мягко оттолкнул Ян Сяоханя, небрежно поправил сбившийся ворот его ханьфу и жестом указал ему на выход, одновременно с этим поторапливая его высокомерным тоном:

\- Господин Ян может расслабиться. В грядущий фестиваль цветов этот хоу лично прибудет к вашему порогу, чтобы сопровождать вас и процессию приданого длиной в десять ли3. Я не намерен уронить собственное лицо.

_3.Приданое везли с собой женщины, вступающие в брак, а сопровождать невесту мог только жених._

Ян Сяохань и все, кому не повезло это услышать, онемели, накрытые волной крайне противоречивых эмоций.

Сяо Сюнь прозорливо нащупал саблю, висящую в ножнах на его поясе, на тот случай, если придется разнимать драку. Он никому не мог позволить поколотить Цзиннин хоу до смерти из-за того, что его рот был наполнен иголками.

***

Двумя днями позже экипаж въехал в пределы префектуры Янь.

Окружающий пейзаж становился все более узнаваемым. Если не считать облетевших деревьев и сугробов, укрывших землю, все было совершенно так же, как в тот день, когда они уезжали. Фу Шэнь родился в столице, но вырос на севере, и Янчжоу был для него вторым родным городом. Знакомые виды заставили его невольно расслабиться и даже пробудили достаточный интерес к пейзажу, чтобы смотреть в маленькое окно повозки, разглядывая окружающие просторы и путников.

Они ехали по торговым дорогам, минуя в пути города и деревни всех мастей. Поздним вечером их группа прибыла в город Ляньци, где они остановились на ночлег. Когда повозка проезжала по переулку, Фу Шэнь уловил сладкий запах вина, отчего ему тут же захотелось выпить. Он приказал Сяо Сюню развернуться и отыскать источник этого аромата.

\- Господин, вам запрещено пить алкоголь! – со страдающим выражением лица Сяо Сюнь пытался остановить хоу, - Мы ведь собираемся встретиться с лекарем Ду, как только вернемся!

\- Ох, расслабься, - Фу Шэня все это явно не заботило, - Он не сможет ничего заметить, если я выпью сегодня вечером. До завтра все успеет развеяться.

\- Г-господин Ян тоже не позволил бы вам пить!

Предвкушающая улыбка Фу Шэня застыла. Он указал пальцем на Сяо Сюня, испытывая в нем глубочайшее разочарование:

\- На чьей ты стороне?! - оскорбленно воскликнул он, - Ты должен видеть разницу в нашем положении! Северная Янь – владения этого Лаоцзы. Пусть Ян Сяохань и сюда протянул свои руки, есть ли здесь его власть, а? Всем вам лучше бы попридержать язык за зубами. Если хоть полслова об этом кому-то скажете, я вам устрою веселье!

\- Зрение и слух генерала Фэйлун Вэй очень остры, - Сяо Сюнь не сумел удержаться от комментария, - Быть может, он и без нас прознает об этом?

Высокомерие Фу Шэня уменьшилось ровно вполовину.

\- Чжуншань, ты все еще молод и не видишь зла в сердцах людей, - эти слова прозвучали из самой глубины его сердца, - Не только этому господину и Ян Сяоханю приходится соперничать за главенство, это еще и сражение между армией Северной Янь и гвардией Фэйлун Вэй. Если и здесь, так далеко от его дома, я обязан выполнять его распоряжения, то зачем мне вообще переступать порог, ведь я уже подкаблучник! Так скажи мне, как в этом случае наши боевые братья смогут держать головы высоко, стоя перед стражами Фэйлун Вэй?!

Сяо Сюнь бессмысленно таращился на него в продолжении всего монолога и думал, что, вероятно, в этом есть какая-то определенная логика.

\- Господин хоу мудр, - почтительно произнес он.

Неукротимый «неподкаблучник» Цзиннин хоу быстро закруглил свои речи, убедившись что обвел этого глупого мальчишку вокруг пальца, и с чистой совестью повернул свое кресло в узкий проулок.

Винная лавка находилась в глубине улочки и была совсем небольшой – в помещении находилось только четыре столика и прилавок. Распоряжалась в зале сама хозяйка, которая была чем-то занята в глубине лавки и пропустила появление новых посетителей. Фу Шэнь выбрал стол побольше и постучал по столешнице:

\- Эй, хозяйка, что за вино ты продаешь? – крикнул он через зал.

Женщина за прилавком оторвалась от своего занятия и едва собиралась ответить, как разглядела внешность своего гостя. В ту же секунду будто молния поразила ее, заставив замереть на месте.

Так и не услышав ответа, он повернулся и посмотрел прямо ей в глаза.

На мгновение его сердце тронуло чувство невыразимого узнавания.

\- Ты… - они заговорили одновременно. Фу Шэнь тут же замолчал, женщина задрожала от напряжения, но все же договорила свой вопрос, - Молодой господин, это… ваша фамилия Фу?

В ее улыбке слышались слезы, а за удивлением скрывалась радость встречи. Взгляд ее отнюдь не был непринужденным, но ни в коем случае не скрывал злых намерений.

Раз уж личность его была раскрыта, он не стал ничего отрицать и кивнул.

В следующий миг женщина выбежала из-за прилавка и глубоко поклонилась:

\- Когда эта слуга была совсем юной, она была спасена вами. Небеса, должно быть, благоволят мне за что-то, раз позволили еще раз увидеться со своим спасителем. Господин, пожалуйста, примите благодарность этой слуги. 

\- Подождите, - Фу Шэнь все никак не мог припомнить, кто же она такая, - Госпожа… могу ли я узнать вашу фамилию?

\- Имение Юлан, гора Баоянь, уезд Хуанжэнь, - всхлипнула она, - прошло семь лет с тех пор, как была совершена та несправедливость по отношению к Цзинь гуну, и это решение все еще остается в силе.

Зрачки Фу Шэня резко сузились, будто его сильно ударили по голове, лицо побелело. Редко случалось такое, чтобы он настолько терял самообладание.

\- Ты… Цай Юэ? – недоверчиво спросил он.

Это имя, словно ураган, мгновенно уничтожило годы его непреклонного упрямства и навязчивой одержимости. Воспоминания взметнулись в его душе, немедленно захлестнув разум чередой сменяющихся чувств, жизнь, смерть, радость и горе отбросили его в далекое прошлое, то самое, которое он никогда не хотел бы вспоминать.

Это был первый раз за время его краткой юности, когда он был по-настоящему раздавлен чьими-то сапогами.

Кроме того, между ним, этой историей и Ян Сяоханем была тесная связь, не разрешенная и по сей день.


	17. По волнам воспоминаний

**_Восемнадцатый год эпохи Юаньтай, начало осени._ **

Имение Юлан1 – живописное место на горе Баоянь в уезде Хуанжэнь2. Первоначальным владельцем этих мест был утонченный ученый муж предыдущей династии, имевший в свое время положение придворного чиновника в ранге первого министра. Он и выстроил это поместье на окраине Пекина, чтобы встретить там свою старость. Всю жизнь он любил орхидеи и высадил в своем саду все их виды, включая крайне редкие породы. Отсюда имение и получило свое название.

_1.Юлан – скрытые орхидеи._

_2.Уезд Хуанжэнь – реально существующее место. Все прочее – нет._

После его смерти имущество семейства было конфисковано по причине того, что потомки этого господина были обвинены в растратах. Имение Юлан также было описано и конфисковано в пользу Императора, как и иные ценности рода. Позднее покойный Император передал это место предыдущему Ин гуну Фу Цзяню, с тех пор имение стало частью земель клана Фу, передаваемой из поколения в поколение.

Округ Хуанжэнь находился всего в нескольких десятках ли от столицы, а богатая густыми лесами гора Баоянь делала эти земли отличным местом для охоты. Так уж вышло, что удушающая летняя жара уступила место прохладе, и сборищу молодых разгильдяев стало слишком уж скучно в опустевшем городе, поэтому они решили собраться на горе Баоянь, чтобы развеять тоску хорошей охотой. Фу Шэню не оставили иного выбора, кроме как быть гостеприимным хозяином, потому он отправил в имение своих слуг, чтобы те привели все в порядок и приготовились принять неорганизованную толпу скучающих бездельников. Госпожа Цинь была этим крайне недовольна и ежедневно выступала в главном доме семьи с гневными обвинениями, суть которых сводилась к тому, что ее скудоумный пасынок пустит их всех по миру.

Фу Шэнь, утомленный ее истериками, хотел уже отказаться от всей этой затеи, когда внезапно из Северной Янь вернулся его второй дядя.

Фу Тинсинь, парой слов утихомирив госпожу Цинь, позволил Фу Шэню делать, что хочется. Однако, факт возвращения второго дядюшки домой вовсе убил в его душе всякое желание куда-то идти. У Фу Тинсиня не было собственных детей, и Фу Шэнь рос под его присмотром с ранних лет, обучаясь боевым искусствам и литературным навыкам. Дядя был племяннику ближе, чем родной отец.

\- Дядя, - Фу Шэнь легкомысленно сидел на столе в его кабинете и болтал ногами, - Осень и зима – то время, когда защита границ требует особого внимания, почему ты вернулся именно теперь?

Фу Тинсинь рылся в бумагах, беспорядочно вываленных на стол, и, отвечая, даже не поднял головы:

\- При дворе кое-что происходит.

\- Ты о помощнике министра законодательного совета Цзинь Юньфэне, которого заключили в тюрьму из-за участия в заговоре? – сразу догадался Фу Шэнь.

\- Где ты это услышал? - Фу Тинсинь резко вскинул голову.

\- Об этом постоянно судачат те молодые господа, толпа которых топчет двор нашего дома, - усмехнулся Фу Шэнь, - Я уже не так юн, дядя. Раньше я мало понимал, но это не значит, что я ничего никогда не слышал.

Фу Тинсинь утомленно прижал ладонь ко лбу.

\- Шэнь-эр, прислушайся к совету своего дяди: никогда больше не смейся над подобными вещами, это выглядит глупо.

Фу Шэнь оскорбленно промолчал.

Второй дядюшка беззаботно бросил свои поиски и уселся на письменный стол рядом с Фу Шэнем.

\- Ну и что же ты об этом думаешь? – понизив голос, спросил он.

\- Я? – удивился Фу Шэнь, - Я… я об этом еще не думал.

Фу Тинсинь рассердившись отвесил племянничку подзатыльник.

\- Так попытайся, да с подробностями, - сварливо велел он.

Удар был так силен, что Фу Шэнь едва не свалился со стола. Он обиженно выпрямился, потирая затылок, в сердце его зрела уверенность, что с ним обошлись крайне несправедливо.

\- Я услышал эту новость, как обычную сплетню, которые постоянно разлетаются по столице, а не как информацию, относящуюся к нашей семье! Цзинь Юньфэн был задержан за сговор с капитаном флота из Цзянчжэ Хань Юанем. В конце концов, он был помощником министра законодательного совета, а эта должность практически равна по влиянию положению великого канцлера. Хань Юань извне, Цзинь Юньфэн изнутри… вместе они могли бы скоординировать слаженную атаку с обоих направлений, оставив победу за собой…

Дослушав до этих слов, Фу Тинсинь понял, что племянник несет полнейшую околесицу, и больше не смог этого терпеть:

\- Да о чем ты… так, заткнись. Я скажу это тебе только один раз. Сколько ты сможешь из этого извлечь, зависит только от тебя. Адмиралы военного флота Цзянсу и Чжэцзян приказали Хань Юаню выполнять приказы адмирала Восточного военного флота Са Чжиму, а округа Цзянсу и Чжэцзян, между прочим, принадлежат Ань-вану. Когда восстание Хань Юаня было подавлено, не только Са Чжиму потерял свой пост, у Императора возникла мысль об изъятии вотчины Ань-вана.

\- Так какое отношение все это имеет к Цзинь Юньфэну? – не уловил Фу Шэнь.

\- Причина его заключения в том, что он неоднократно возражал против изъятия вотчины, умоляя Императора пощадить тех, кто всегда оставался на его стороне. С учетом его положения эта просьба вообще не является преступлением. Настоящая проблема заключалась в том, что когда-то он был чиновником в Ханьлине и учителем Ань-вана. Как ты думаешь теперь, учитывая этот нюанс, почему, в, конечном счете, Император выдвинет против Цзинь Юньфэна обвинение?

\- Император явно прикрывает свой истинный интерес делом о заговоре Хань Юаня, но на самом деле он желает вернуть себе вотчину Ань-вана, также пользуясь возможностью ослабить Юго-Восточный флот, - ответил Фу Шэнь, - Потому что разбросанные по границам вассальные генералы и ваны… два самых больших бедствия, скрытых в пределах государства.

Фу Тинсинь был до глубины души поражен таким проницательным определением «двух самых больших бедствий» и, схватившись за сердце, горько улыбнулся:

\- Племянник, ты очень прямолинеен.

Фу Шэнь совершенно не уловил смысла его шутки и пристально уставился на Фу Тинсиня.

\- Я только что понял, что в нашей семье есть кое-кто, кто причастен к обоим бедствиям, не так ли?

\- Ты сбился с курса, - тут же перевел тему Фу Тинсинь, - Я вернулся, чтобы умолять Императора о снисхождении к господину Цзиню. В юности я был соучеником Су-циньвана и, поскольку мы все еще поддерживаем хорошие отношения учителя и ученика, я не могу сидеть сложа руки, когда происходят такие события.

Фу Шэнь, впрочем, не обманулся:

\- Я полагаю, что у Его Высочества Су-циньвана и Цзинь Юньфэна «хорошие отношения учителя и ученика», но сейчас ему неудобно выступать в защиту учителя, поэтому Су-циньвану пришлось затруднить тебя, верно? Сколько услуг теперь он тебе должен и когда пожелает вернуть этот долг? Если он не может себе позволить таких растрат, готов ли он продать себя и стать моей второй тетушкой?

Хотя над Фу Тинсинем посмеялся родной племянник, он не рассердился.

\- Хороший вопрос. Предлагаю при встрече спросить его лично.

\- Тц, вы двое, должно быть, снова вырыли для меня яму и затаились неподалеку, - Фу Шэнь уже имел счастливый опыт попадания в такого рода неприятности, - Я не стану спрашивать. Продолжай попытки заполучить своего холостяка самостоятельно.

По правде говоря, все понимали, что этой шутке никогда не суждено сбыться. Фу Тинсинь был генералом, охраняющим границы государства, а Су-циньван – вассальным князем, им не суждено быть вместе. Они даже не осмеливались подойти друг к другу слишком близко под чужими взглядами, не говоря уже о вступлении в законный брак.

\- Иногда мне очень хочется, чтобы ты поторопился вырасти, - Фу Тинсинь вздохнул и потрепал племянника по макушке, - Чтобы я мог переложить на тебя бремя ответственности, обрести свободу и покинуть армию, но еще я хочу, чтобы ты никогда не взрослел и не сталкивался с такими вещами. Ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Фу Шэнь не воспринял слова дяди всерьез, и тон его оставался легкомысленным:

\- Мне хватает и славы, и богатства. Я собираюсь сосредоточить все свое внимание на охране границ и борьбе с татарами. Поскольку я не стану высокопоставленным придворным, подозрительные императорские стражи не смогут навлечь на меня неудовольствие Императора.

Услышав эти детские речи, Фу Тинсинь хлопнул его по спине:

\- Вот что ты можешь сделать! У меня в багаже лежат несколько писем. Иди-ка отыщи их для меня.

Фу Шэнь спрыгнул со стола и принялся злобно рыться в ящиках.

Фу Тинсинь смотрел ему в спину и слабо улыбался, в этом выражении его лица притаилось неуловимое беспокойство.

Малыш, - подумал он, - учить тебя по стольким историческим книгам очевидно было бессмысленно. Разве ты не знаешь значения слова «сглазить»?

Пережив мгновение уныния, он отпустил свои переживания:

Забудь обо всем. Просто побудь наивным, разве у тебя все еще нет меня и старшего брата?

***

Осень восемнадцатого года эпохи Юаньтай выдалась на редкость тихой.

Никто и представить себе не мог, насколько переменчивой бывает мать-природа, и как судьба порой любит играть с людьми.

На девятнадцатом году эпохи Юаньтай Фу Тинчжун был убит восточными татарами. Год спустя Фу Тинсинь погиб на поле боя в Северном Синьцзяне. В том же году восемнадцатилетний Фу Шэнь надел доспехи, покинул столицу и впервые ступил на поле битвы.

На двадцать пятом году эпохи Юаньтай Фу Шэнь получил травму и вернулся в столицу, где был осчастливлен Императорским указом о браке.

Но в тот день в кабинете главного дома клана Фу царил полный бардак. В разговоре, о содержании которого знали только дядя и племянник, мелькали тени обреченной любви, надежд и разочарований Фу Тинсиня, а также легкомысленные планы юноши на собственное будущее… все растает, как дымка воображения.

Каким бы ожесточенным и глубоко несчастным он не стал в будущем, тогда он все еще был наивным мальчишкой. Фу Тинсинь позволил ему отправиться развлекаться, поэтому он повел толпу своих бесполезных приятелей на гору Баоянь.

Приятелями Фу Шэня были исключительно молодые господа видных семейств: сыновья государственных служащих, не имевших титула, наследники военных генералов и другие знатные повесы. Эти великовозрастные дети танцевали с мечами и палками и не могли процитировать ни одного катрена, подходящего для ушей красивой женщины, не говоря уж о том, чтобы хоть как-то соответствовать «господину среди цветов». Обезьяны-переростки какое-то время любовались орхидеями, отдыхали, обедали и, когда во второй половине дня объявили, что припасы готовы, тут же в страшной спешке бросились седлать коней, чтобы поскорее пуститься в путь и радостно углубиться в богатые дичью горные леса.

На горе Баоянь не водилось опасных для человека животных. Обыкновенно обитали здесь косули, зайцы, фазаны, а порой можно было встретить дикого кабана. Фу Шэнь неспешно ехал по лесу, вытащив лук и время от времени прицеливаясь, но не выпустив ни одной стрелы. Его навыки стрельбы из лука были отточены в армии Северной Янь, и использовать их на птицах и кроликах казалось несколько расточительным. Едва он ощутил скуку, как справа из леса послышался шорох, а следом за ним - стук подков. И Сымин и Фу Шэнь издалека переглянулись и направили взведенные луки на тень в кустах.

Фу Шэнь крепко зажал пальцами тетиву, глаза его сузились, а сердце пропустило удар, когда он различил очертания скрытой в тенях листвы фигуры.

\- Стой! – тут же воскликнул он, но, к сожалению, было слишком поздно – И Сымин уже пустил стрелу. Фу Шэнь не успевал ее блокировать или прицелиться. Вместо этого он выпустил собственную стрелу, чтобы та, пересекая траекторию стрелы И Сымина, столкнулась с ней, отклоняя оперенный снаряд на несколько чи от цели.

И Сымин ошеломленно замер. Уже собравшись возмутиться, он услышал голос Фу Шэня:

\- Кто здесь?! Покажись!

Послышался шорох подлеска, тень медленно вытягивалась вверх и становилась шире, пока, наконец, некто не встал в полный рост. К их изумлению, в кустах скрывалась невысокая стройная совсем юная еще женщина, прижимающая к себе сверток.

\- Кто ты? Почему ты здесь пряталась?

\- Э-эта простолюдинка отправилась в деревню Сун, - при этих словах женщина опустилась на колени, - чтобы… навестить семью, но по рассеянности заблудилась и оказалась здесь… Я слышала стук лошадиных копыт и подумала, что вы бандиты, поэтому решила спрятаться, - заикаясь договорила она.

И Сымин подъехал поближе и осмотрел ее с головы до ног.

\- Ты одета и ведешь себя не так, как простые селянки, - с сомнением произнес он, - больше похоже, что ты из богатой семьи… Что у тебя в руках?

Услышав этот вопрос, женщина вздрогнула и крепче прижала к себе сверток из ткани.

Фу Шэнь приблизился к ней на пару шагов и приподнял ее подбородок плечом лука.

\- Отпусти, - холодно велел он.

Она уставилась на этого молодого господина, спина ее медленно покрылась холодным потом, а тело ослабло от страха. Фу Шэнь легко поднял уголок свертка, обнаружив, что внутри были парчовые пеленки.

В руках у нее был ребенок!

\- Ты торгуешь детьми? – нахмурил брови Фу Шэнь.

Пока они говорили, несколько молодых охотников, услышав их голоса, собрались поглядеть, что же происходит, образовав небольшую толпу вокруг женщины. И хотя лицо ее было все в пыли и слезах, они не могли не отметить ее выдающейся красоты. Даже если эти господа не могли написать для красавицы ни строчки, это вовсе не значило, что они также не смогли бы отличить прекрасную женщину от уродливой, и, разглядев ее лицо, испытали приступ сочувствия.

\- Вы попали в беду, госпожа?

\- Ты – незамужняя женщина, не идешь по официальной дороге, но пробираешься по горным тропам с младенцем на руках, не говоришь, откуда ты родом, но выдумала какую-то дурацкую историю, и все это вселяет в меня уверенность, что у тебя есть скрытые мотивы, - резко произнес Фу Шэнь, - Скажи мне, откуда у тебя этот ребенок?

\- Ох, - воскликнул один из молодых господ, - Теперь, когда ты заговорил об этом, я припоминаю, что при выезде из столицы заметил на городских воротах объявление, где говорилось, что в доме осужденного чиновника есть беглый раб, которого разыскивает стража. Неужели это она?

\- Осужденный чиновник? Кто именно? – уточнил Фу Шэнь.

\- Тот, которого посадили в тюрьму пару дней назад, - ответил он, - Помощник министра Цзинь. Цзинь Юньфэн.

Фу Шэнь удивленно замер.

Под этими взглядами служанка дрожала, подобно робкому кролику. Ей не было еще и двадцати лет, и потребовалось все мужество, чтобы тайно бежать из столицы. Теперь же, когда этой молодой женщине пришлось столкнуться с толпой богатых господ верхом на лошадях, вооруженных луками, ее храбрость иссякла. После долгих колебаний она, наконец, произнесла:

\- Эта рабыня – Цай Юэ, служанка в столичном доме помощника министра Цзинь, а ребенок в пеленках – мой молодой господин.

\- Ты забрала его из резиденции Цзинь, - Фу Шэнь уже понял, что произошло.

\- Я молю вас, молодые господа, отпустить эту рабыню, - Цай Юэ горько плакала, непрестанно кланяясь каждому из них, - Это дитя – единственная кровь, оставшаяся от рода Цзинь, он едва не погиб, когда дом был захвачен… Мой господин был несправедливо брошен в тюрьму, и женщины в поместье не смогли вынести этого унижения, повесившись перед главным залом! Эта рабыня рисковала всем, чтобы вынести молодого хозяина из столицы, но дворцовая стража преследовала меня, у этой рабыни не было иного выбора, кроме как бежать в горы…

Ее горе поистине было безутешным, но дело Цзинь Юньфэна оставалось серьезным преступлением. Помогая ей, они могут быть обвинены в «укрывательстве преступника, скрывающегося от правосудия», тут любая халатность может стоить жизни.

Однако, собравшиеся вокруг молодые люди были исполнены милосердия. Семьи их обладали значительной властью, они ни в чем никогда не нуждались, а их подверженность эмоциональным порывам легко могла вскружить им головы. Один только И Сымин не поддался общим настроениям, поскольку всегда предпочитал оставаться в стороне от чужих проблем, потому он осторожно бросил взгляд на Фу Шэня.

Тем временем Фу Шэнь думал о том, что его дядя промчался тысячи ли, чтобы просить за Цзинь Юньфэна, а теперь служанка семьи Цзинь случайно попала в его руки. Может ли быть, чтобы сами Небеса говорили, что этот ребенок достоин жизни? Поразмыслив, в конце концов он сдался, качнул головой И Сымину и подозвал слугу:

\- Отведи эту женщину в поместье и найди для нее одежду. Если кто-то будет спрашивать, отвечай, что это горничная, которую отправила мне вторая матушка. Слишком много не болтай. Ну, поторопись!

Слуга бросился исполнять то, что ему велели. И Сымин тревожно нахмурился:

\- Она находится в весьма опасном положении. Если она играет хоть сколько-нибудь важную роль в этом деле, мы определенно двигаемся к пропасти.

\- Да уж, - Фу Шэнь кивнул, - Все, что здесь произошло – моя личная ответственность. Не волнуйся, И-сюн, если это выплывет наружу, я не стану вовлекать кого-то из вас.

Эти слова возымели прекрасный эффект, и кто-то тут же ударил себя кулаком в грудь:

\- Что это ты говоришь, братец Фу!? Как это ты подумал ложиться в гроб в одиночку? Если что-то случится, ты можешь рассчитывать на меня!

Все один за другим согласились с этим высказыванием, в результате чего И Сымин оказался совершенно беспомощен. Фу Шэнь улыбнулся и поспешил его утешить:

\- Не стоит впадать в панику, мы делаем только то, что должны. Гора Баоянь – владения моей семьи, и даже если солдаты нагрянут сюда в поисках этой женщины, сперва они должны будут получить согласие владельца.

Он еще не закончил говорить, как издалека донесся мерный стук копыт, приближаясь все ближе и ближе так же угрожающе, как раскат грома, чтобы в одно мгновение оказаться у тебя над головой.

Орлиные глаза Фу Шэня вгляделись вдаль, и он узнал эти темные, расшитые серебром официальные одежды…

Гвардия Фэйлун Вэй!

Твою мать! Эта отрезвляющая пощечина прилетела _слишком_ быстро!


	18. Дикий кабан

Уже через несколько мгновений эти незваные гости оказались рядом. Фу Шэнь и остальные затаили дыхание и насторожились, про себя удивляясь собственной удаче: женщина едва успела уйти. Если бы она столкнулась с гвардией Фэйлун Вэй, им, определенно, некуда было бы деться.

Горная тропа была узкой, и это вынудило стражу остановиться. Фу Шэнь решил потянуть время, пользуясь тем, что никто не собирался уступать новоприбывшим дорогу.

\- Кто это тут разъезжает? – спросил кто-то из молодых господ.

Из группы стражей выступил белый конь, всадник его учтиво кивнул:

\- Императорская гвардия Фэйлун Вэй. Мы исполняем приказ Его Величества найти и арестовать беглого преступника. Могу я спросить вас, не видели ли вы каких-либо подозрительных личностей во время охоты?

Собравшиеся здесь молодые господа из богатых влиятельных семей как по команде закатили глаза и принялись свысока разглядывать Императорских гвардейцев.

\- Ах, какая сцена, - усмехнулся один из них, - Интересно, что же это за преступник, скрывающийся от правосудия, которому удалось заставить благородных стражей Фэйлун Вэй _работать._

Эти слова, казалось, совершенно не задели мужчину, голос его оставался мягким и уверенным:

\- Я не смею принять столь лестные слова от молодого господина. Этот скромный чиновник всего лишь выполняет приказ.

Приятель Фу Шэня, пытавшийся уколоть Императорскую стражу, поперхнулся воздухом и мрачно замолчал. Сам Фу Шэнь в это время опасался, что обе стороны могут вступить в конфликт, потому решил вмешаться, вступив в диалог, как и полагается хозяину этих земель.

\- За все то время, что мы охотились на этой горе, полагаю, никто не замечал людей, похожих по описанию на вашего преступника, господин.

При взгляде на него холодное и безразличное выражение лица стража Фэйлун Вэй неожиданно смягчилось, и на губах его появилось нечто, похожее на улыбку.

\- Так это молодой господин Фу, - весело сказал он, - Давно не виделись.

Едва мужчина произнес эти слова, как и вправду показался Фу Шэню знакомым. Он пристально вгляделся в него и, наконец, вспомнил! Разве это не тот самый страж, который бросил ему тогда двойной лотос?

И Сымин был прав. Этот человек и вправду оказался воином одного из отрядов Императорской гвардии.

\- Господин… Ян, - Фу Шэня обуревали крайне сложные чувства, - Какая честь видеть вас вновь.

Вся собравшаяся толпа мгновенно уставилась на них с немым вопросом в глазах. Никто даже предположить не мог, где же это могли встретиться молодой господин семейства Фу и страж гвардии Фэйлун Вэй.

Ян Сяохань медленно окинул взглядом группу богатых мальчишек, его тяжелый взгляд ощутимо давил на их покрывшиеся холодным потом спины. Внезапно он улыбнулся.

\- Беглец замешан в крупном заговоре. На всех дорогах в столице и за ее пределами стоят посты охраны, а за его поимку полагается награда. Тех же, кто осмелится укрывать преступника, будут считать сообщниками.

\- Мы преследовали беглеца до уезда Хуанжэнь, но он все же смог ускользнуть от нас. Места здесь гористые и поросшие густым подлеском, что значительно затрудняет поиски. Если молодые господа помогут нам поймать преступника, этот Ян, представляя доклад при дворе, не забудет упомянуть и о ваших заслугах в его поимке.

Фу Шэнь впервые укрывал преступника, бегущего от правосудия, потому увидел в словах Ян Сяоханя коварный замысел. Эта мысль, поселившись в его голове, уже не давала покоя: может ли быть, что он что-то видел?

Когда Ян Сяохань закончил свои речи, все вокруг погрузилось в молчание. Спустя пару мгновений полной тишины все тот же юный господин, надменно улыбнувшись, бросил полные насмешки слова:

\- Детеныш евнуха и вправду думает, будто такого, как он, можно посчитать человеком.

Слова были произнесены негромко, но из-за воцарившейся тишины, услышали их абсолютно все.

Выражение лица Ян Сяоханя резко изменилось. Бессознательно он потянулся к рукояти сабли и крепко ее сжал, словно в любой момент готов был пустить оружие в ход. Он был крайне своеобразным человеком, поскольку, чем сильнее был его гнев, тем тише становился его голос, будто он опасался кого-то испугать.

\- О, я вижу, один из моих собеседников – второй молодой господин семьи Се. Сколько лет, сколько зим.

Се Цяньфань был вторым сыном Цинъи бо1. На эти его слова он только громко фыркнул и отвернулся, не желая смотреть на «детеныша евнуха».

_1.Третий из аристократических титулов времен Восточной Чжоу, примерно эквивалентный титулу графа._

\- Когда этот Ян увидел второго молодого господина, он сразу понял, что господин и вправду отличается молодостью и схож с новорожденным теленком, который еще не научился бояться тигров. Второй молодой господин совсем не похож на своего старшего брата.

На лбу Се Цяньфаня мучительно забилась голубая жилка. 

\- До меня дошли слухи, что год назад первый господин семейства Се был переведен в Запретный город в чине чжун-лан-цзян2 военного ведомства, - неспешно продолжал Ян Сяохань, - У него очень многообещающее будущее. У тигра не может родиться собака3, Цинъи бо имеет выдающегося наследника, ему не о чем сожалеть.

_2._ _中郎将_ _Чжун-лан-цзян - военный чин в древнем Китае, занимавший промежуточное положение между цзян-цзюнь (генерал) и сяо-вэй (старший командный состав)._

_3.虎父无犬子_ _– букв. «У отца-тигра нет собак». Это значит, что выдающийся отец не может породить обыкновенных сыновей. Идиома используется, чтобы похвалить чьих-то детей._

Цвет лица Се Цяньфаня мгновенно переменился с белого на красный, чтобы затем медленно позеленеть, будто его только что сильно ударили по голове.

Старший сын Цинъи бо, Се Байлоу, не был сыном главной жены, зато отличался большим трудолюбием и упорством, а законный второй сын, Се Цяньфань, был только бездельником и транжирой. Мало того, Цинъи бо крайне холодно относился к его матери. Потому вся его любовь была направлена только на старшего сына. Он даже неоднократно заявлял, что желает передать ему свой титул. Се Байлоу со всех сторон давил на Се Цяньфаня так, что второй молодой господин Се едва удерживался, чтобы не назвать его своим заклятым врагом. Потому его друзья и родичи не осмеливались произносить имя старшего брата в его присутствии.

Когда Ян Сяохань перед всеми заявил такое, слова его стали равносильны звучной пощечине, безжалостному удару по едва зажившей ране, о которой молодой господин Се меньше всего хотел вспоминать.

Глаза Се Цяньфаня медленно покраснели. Под влиянием ударившего в голову гнева и стыда он, не сказав более ни слова, выхватил лук и выпустил стрелу в Ян Сяоханя.

Пока все, пораженные этими действиями, оставались недвижимы, Ян Сяохань, какое-то время настороженно следивший за движениями господина Се, мгновенно выхватил саблю и легко отбил стрелу. В тот же миг он мягко прыгнул вперед, оказавшись перед Се Цяньфанем, клинок его поблёскивал, как текучая вода, когда он рассек им воздух.

\- Се Цяньфань!

Фу Шэнь и И Сымин среагировали одновременно: один рванул вбок, чтобы остановить Се Цяньфаня, а второй бросился вперед, блокируя удар Ян Сяоханя. У Фу Шэня при себе не было никакого оружия, кроме изогнутого лука, потому в минуту отчаяния, он снял его со спины, чтобы подставить под сильный удар стража Фэйлун Вэй.

\- Стой!

Запястье Фу Шэня тут же отозвалось острой болью от огромной силы удара.

\- Ты с ума сошел? – рявкнул он, - Если Се Цяньфань сказал что-то не то, ему следует признать свою вину и извиниться перед тобой – а ты хочешь сразу же снести ему голову!

Жажда убийства, кипящая в крови Ян Сяоханя, ничуть не уменьшилась. Он холодно фыркнул в ответ на эти слова:

\- Он совершенно бездумно открывает свой рот. Если ты спровоцировал кого-то, кого провоцировать нельзя, ты не можешь считать свою смерть незаслуженной!

Хотя Фу Шэнь изо всех сил пытался сдержать давление Ян Сяоханя, его крепкий лук все еще не мог конкурировать с прекрасным оружием из кованной стали, которое носили при себе стражи Фэйлун Вэй, и через мгновение все услышали тихий треск. Длинный лук не выдержал давления меча и раскололся на части.

В его глазах промелькнуло сожаление. Этот лук был подарком на день рождения от Фу Тинсиня и оставался при нем уже несколько лет. Кто мог знать, что сегодня он будет сломан рукой Ян Сяоханя? Но в тот момент он не мог долго беспокоиться об утрате – схватив тетиву, он накинул ее на саблю Ян Сяоханя, чтобы с силой изменить направление удара.

Стражи Фэйлун Вэй смотрели на них, подобно тиграм, и, когда Ян Сяохань сделал первый шаг, с ревом бросились на Се Цяньфаня. Однако богатые молодые господа во главе с И Сымином, отнюдь не были объектами для шуток, поскольку каждый имел при себе оружие. Обе стороны жаждали вступить в бой. Несколько человек сошлись в паре чжанов4, увлеченно обмениваясь ударами. Фу Шэнь оказался зажат между молотом и наковальней из-за того, что удерживал лезвие сабли Ян Сяоханя. В этот момент он сердито крикнут:

\- Меч!

_4.Чжан - мера длины, примерно равная 3,2 метра._

И Сымин мгновенно отстегнул клинок, который носил на поясе, и бросил его Фу Шэню. Тот проворно отскочил на несколько шагов назад, оттолкнулся ногой от дерева и взлетел, словно ласточка, чтобы перехватить меч в воздухе и тут же нанести им удар.

Расстановка сил значительно переменилась, когда неистовыми, подобными шквалу, ударами наконец обретенного оружия он атаковал Ян Сяоханя.

Тот вынужден был отступить на несколько шагов под напором своего безжалостного противника, но все еще был достаточно уверен в своих способностях, чтобы открыто восхититься:

\- Вы поистине достойны быть наследником великого генерала. Ваш стиль боя прекрасен.

С того мгновения, когда Фу Шэнь остановил клинок тетивой, Ян Сяохань отбросил презрение. Чтобы стать приемным сыном Дуань Линлуна и добиться нынешней должности, ему требовалось полагаться не только на ум и приобретенные навыки, но и прилагать множество усилий, чтобы контролировать Северную Императорскую армию. Если бы перед ним сейчас был этот идиот Се Цяньфань, Ян Сяоханю даже приближаться к нему не пришлось бы, чтобы оборвать его жалкую жизнь, но Фу Шэнь в такой же ситуации успел бы нанести не менее дюжины своих ударов. Для юноши его возраста это было большим достижением.

Между тем Фу Шэнь таил в своем сердце испуг. Он понимал, что Ян Сяохань вовсе не сдерживал силу своего первого удара, имея четкое намерение убить второго сына Цинъи бо. Казалось, в гвардию Фэйлун Вэй набирали одних только высокомерных подонков, творящих произвол как при дворе, так и среди простого люда. Теперь он хорошо понимал, что к сказанным сегодня словам нельзя относиться легкомысленно.

Если бы он не получил небольшое преимущество своей внезапной атакой, Се Цяньфань, вполне вероятно, был бы уже мертв.

Никогда еще мысли Фу Шэня не были такими ясными и быстрыми, как в этот критический момент. Идея вспыхнула в его голове, словно искра, и, поспешно ухватившись за нее, он принял решение.

Звук столкнувшихся лезвий был внезапным, как порыв ветра, и громким, словно треск молнии: в стороны разлетелись высеченные металлом белые искры. В руках Фу Шэня пока еще было недостаточно силы, и постепенно он начал сдавать. Новым ударом Ян Сяохань неожиданно выбил меч из руки противника, но сила этого удара была такова, что клинок, преодолев препятствие, не остановился: острие сабли пропороло кожу на горле Фу Шэня, изменив направление в секунде до того, как удар стал бы смертельным.

Однако этого не произошло.

Ян Сяохань мог бы убить Се Цяньфаня без малейших колебаний, но поступать так же в отношении Фу Шэня он не желал.

Лезвие, со свистом рассекая воздух, изменило направление. Его владелец, вложив в это движение все свое мастерство, сумел повернуть запястье так, чтобы острие клинка на волосок отклонилось от горла Фу Шэня и пронеслось мучительно-близко к его сонной артерии.

В этот миг Фу Шэнь внезапно сделал выпад.

Это был именно тот момент, которого он ждал. Фу Шэнь был уверен, что Ян Сяохань не нанесет ему смертельный удар, и, пока лезвие сабли противника скользило вдоль его шеи, он рванулся вперед, почти касаясь тупой стороны клинка, чтобы в одно мгновение сократить расстояние между ними. Затем он, словно рыбка, юркнул ему за спину, приставив лезвие охотничьего ножа к адамову яблоку Ян Сяоханя.

Мгновенно, словно искра, высеченная из кремния, как сокол, падающий на загнанного в ловушку зайца – ситуация кардинально изменилась.

\- Прошу прощения у господина Яна, - Фу Шэнь тяжело дышал ему прямо в ухо, - Мне не хотелось бы усложнять вам жизнь. Прикажите своим людям отпустить Се Цяньфаня, оседлать лошадей и покинуть эту гору.

Сила, с которой тот прижимал нож к горлу Ян Сяоханя, была достаточной, чтобы мужчина не мог говорить, но ее не хватало, чтобы совсем лишить его воздуха. Ему было любопытно, от кого же этот юноша получил такие навыки? Ян Сяохань был крайне находчивым человеком, способным адаптироваться к любой ситуации, и теперь, находясь «в плену» у своего противника, спокойным жестом приказал подчиненным сложить оружие.

\- И ваше оружие тоже.

Ян Сяохань выпустил рукоять сабли, и Фу Шэнь пинком отправил ее в полет.

Се Цяньфань привык всегда быть в безопасности, используя власть своей семьи, но сегодня, впервые попав в такую сложную ситуацию, он побелел от ужаса, при мысли, что едва не умер. Освободившись из хватки стражей Фэйлун Вэй, он дрожа с головы до ног и поджав хвост, скрылся было за спиной И Сымина, когда услышал, как Фу Шэнь зовет его:

\- Второй молодой господин Се!

\- А?

\- Ты по собственной инициативе оскорбил этого человека, а затем пытался выстрелить в него, так почему бы сейчас тебе не подойти и не принести господину Яну свои извинения? – спокойно сказал Фу Шэнь.

Все присутствующие, включая стражей Фэйлун Вэй, молча уставились на него.

Наконец, Се Цяньфань сбросил с себя оторопь, вызванную этими вопиющими словами, гневно покраснел и сжал кулаки.

\- Даже и не подумаю! Знаешь ли ты, как его называют?! Придворный пес! Почему я должен перед ним извиняться?! – в ярости закричал он.

И Сымин бросился вперед, чтобы удержать размахивающего кулаками молодого господина Се.

\- Фу Шэнь… - предостерегающе воскликнул он, желая только замять этот конфликт.

\- Говоришь, не станешь извиняться? – лицо Фу Шэня потемнело, а из голоса исчезли всякие намеки на добродушие, - Если ты снова устроишь тут безобразный скандал, я его отпущу, и мы посмотрим, что случится дальше.

Второй молодой господин Се пораженно замолчал.

Ян Сяохань, чья шея все еще была в заложниках у охотничьего ножа, чтобы удерживать его подчиненных в некотором повиновении, едва мог сдерживать смех.

Се Цяньфань смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами, которые становились все краснее, пока, наконец, не воскликнул полным обиды плачущим голосом:

\- Не буду, не буду, не буду! Все вы слишком хорошего мнения о нем! А кто для вас я?! Пустое место?!

Присутствующие тактично молчали, разглядывая красоты леса. Ян Сяохань услышал, как Фу Шэнь за его спиной едва слышно вздохнул.

\- Он всего лишь избалованный ребенок. Он не хотел задеть тебя, - тихо сказал Фу Шэнь, - Я признаю вину за его слова и за то, что вынужденно взял вас в заложники. Мне жаль.

Воистину добросердечный человек.

Голос его был совсем еще юным, но тон и манера вести беседу казались удивительно зрелыми и уравновешенными, словно у взрослого мужчины. Дыхание его успокоилось, став легким, и, когда касалось уха, вызывало легкую щекотку.

Ах, ты тоже еще совсем ребенок, - подумал про себя Ян Сяохань.

Прежде чем эта мысль была додумана до конца, из глубины леса вырвалось несколько быстрых теней и, пользуясь моментом, когда все неудачливые охотники были сосредоточены исключительно друг на друге, разбили строй стражей Фэйлун Вэй, мгновенно повалив кого-то на землю.

\- Что происходит?!

Испуганные восклицания на мгновение отвлекли Фу Шэня, чем и воспользовался Ян Сяохань: рука его стремительно обхватила запястье юноши, вывернула и дернула вперед под неприятный звук вывиха сустава. Едва он послышался, как Ян Сяохань тотчас выпустил его запястье.

Тут же Фу Шэнь развернулся и оттолкнул того на несколько шагов. Он вправил запястье на место – от боли лоб его покрылся испариной. Однако он не стал заботиться о том, чтоб отомстить Ян Сяоханю: в этот момент его больше волновали внезапные злоумышленники, игнорировать которых было бы опасно. Атакованы ими были уже не только стражи Императорской гвардии, но и многие из приятелей Фу Шэня.

\- Черт возьми! Откуда они все взялись?! - громко выругался И Сымин, - Фу Шэнь! Разве ты не говорил, что на этой горе нет кабанов?!

\- Я не был здесь много лет, откуда мне знать?! – крикнул он в ответ, - Забирайтесь на деревья! Эй, вы все! На деревья!

Были времена, когда дикие кабаны совершали набеги на деревни у горы Баоянь, что губило урожай и земли крестьян. Местные жители оказались совершенно беспомощны перед превосходящими силами противника и вынуждены были отправиться в столицу на поиски хозяев этих богатых кабанами земель, чтобы они приструнили свою дичь. В итоге отец Фу Шэня вместе с двумя его дядьями, прихватив из армии Северной Янь небольшой отряд, отправились в имение Юлан, где и провели две недели, обнаружив за это время около дюжины кабаньих лежек и истребив всех до последнего. С тех пор гора Баоянь более не была источником неисчислимых бедствий для окружающих ее сельскохозяйственных земель.

Лишь в последние годы кабаны снова стали попадаться на глаза людям, но их было всего несколько, и фермеры не восприняли угрозу всерьез. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот лес просто-таки кишит кабанами? Кроме того, они почитали людей своими заклятыми врагами, спеша атаковать каждого, кого видели. Сейчас же дикие кабаны преследовали по пятам группу хорошо обученных стражей Императорской гвардии Фэйлун Вэй и толпу богатых юнцов, возомнивших себя опытными охотниками.

Молодые господа, услышав крик Фу Шэня, принялись карабкаться на деревья, но стражам Фэйлун Вэй Ян Сяохань ничего подобного не приказывал, потому они, вынув сабли, пытались сражаться с кабанами. Фу Шэнь уселся на ветку и перевел дыхание. Глянув вниз, он не смог вынести открывшегося зрелища и хотел было крикнуть Ян Сяоханю, чтобы те лезли вверх и не маялись дурью во имя репутации, когда краем глаза заметил под деревом затаившегося человека, которого окружили со спины несколько готовых к нападению кабанов. Трава, в которой они скрывались, слегка дрожала.

Зрачки Фу Шэня сузились. Он совершил прыжок одновременно с кабанами, едва успев крикнуть:

\- Осторожно!

Прыгнув прямо с дерева, он сбил Ян Сяоханя с ног и вместе они покатились по земле. Одежда Ян Сяоханя вся была в дырах от острых кабаньих клыков, а на спине зияла рана, из которой на руки Фу Шэню капала кровь. Если бы он не заметил кабанов, на этом теле образовалась бы еще пара дырок.

\- Спасибо…

Едва услышав слова благодарности, Фу Шэнь ощутил сильный удар в плечо – Ян Сяохань отбросил его в сторону!

Прежде чем он смог опомниться, похожая на вихрь черная тень вылетела из-за его спины и вонзила клыки в живот Ян Сяоханя, который не смог уклониться, потратив драгоценное мгновение на Фу Шэня.

\- Беги!

Крик Ян Сяоханя звенел у него в ушах, но сам он не мог подняться – кабан тащил его по земле. Большой удачей было то, что пояса, являющиеся частью форменного облачения стражей Фэйлун Вэй, были широкими, сшитыми из толстой коровьей кожи и украшенными большой медной пряжкой в виде головы зверя, которая и застряла на кабаньем клыке, перед этим заблокировав сокрушительный удар.

Попавший в ловушку кабан, пытаясь освободиться, отчаянно таскал Ян Сяоханя по подлеску. Фу Шэнь на мгновение пораженно замер, но вскоре бросился следом. Когда он, наконец, их настиг, его едва не вырвало кровью от злости.

\- Заебись5! Ты что, вышел сегодня из дома, не заглянув в желтый календарь6?! – мысленно воздев руки к небу, воскликнул он.

_5.他娘的_ _/ Tā niáng de – по словам самих китайцев, идиома, имеющая глубокое духовное родство с плодородным русским корнем «еб-»._

_6.Желтый календарь – это древний лунный календарь, на котором можно рассчитать, какие даты являются благоприятными, а какие – нет. Сегодня день определенно не задался._

В глубине леса виднелся впечатляющий скалистый обрыв.

Этот вепрь был на диво хитрым и, раз уж ему не удалось убить человека клыками, он решил воспользоваться другим способом.

Ян Сяохань тоже увидел позади пропасть и отчаянно схватился за кабаньи клыки, пытаясь сорвать с них застрявшую пряжку, но время было упущено – в мгновение ока кабан оказался на краю обрыва и принялся неистово мотать головой, желая сбросить с себя, наконец, этого человека.

Холодный горный ветер свистел в расщелинах скалы. Под весом оказавшегося висящим над пропастью мужчины металл не выдержал и, наконец, разорвался. Ян Сяохань ощутил резкий рывок, в глубине души он знал, что в этот раз действительно упадет.

В глазах его резко потемнело, когда падение резко прервалось.

Фу Шэнь, наполовину свисая с края обрыва, стиснув зубы сжимал одной рукой одежду Ян Сяоханя. Вены на его руке вздулись от напряжения.

\- Хватайся за руку…

На лице Ян Сяоханя, которое всегда казалось бесстрастной маской, проступило искреннее удивление.

\- Ты… - движение его губ едва возможно было различить, а слова сносило ветром, делая их почти неслышными.

Внезапно глаза его распахнулись:

\- Позади! Он еще не ушел!

Фу Шэнь ощутил резкую боль в спине, тело его неудержимо падало вперед. Несмотря на это, он все еще крепко держал ворот ханьфу Ян Сяоханя.

\- Фу Шэнь!

И они вместе упали с обрыва.


	19. Пещера

Где-то неподалеку был источник – слышался звук текущей воды. Все вокруг было влажным и холодным, тело болело. Сразу после пробуждения у Фу Шэня сильно закружилась голова, он сумел открыть глаза, но не успел рассмотреть, где оказался, как его вырвало на землю.

Кто-то подошел, чтобы поддержать его за плечи, и прижал к губам свернутый лист, наполненный водой.

\- Прополощи.

На мгновение у него потемнело в глазах, Фу Шэнь никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд на этом человеке. Ему казалось, что его конечности отделили от тела и только что вернули на место – так трудно было совершать даже самые слабые движения. И только после того, как другой, придерживая его голову, позволил ему напиться, он сделал медленный осторожный вдох, узнавая своего товарища по несчастью.

\- Господин Ян, - слабо произнес Фу Шэнь, - похоже, мы любимцы судьбы…

Ян Сяохань не ответил, вместо этого пристально на него уставившись. Капли воды стекали по его красивому лицу, недавнюю ярость будто смыло, и вместо нее мягкие его черты выражали некоторую растерянность.

Под этим взглядом волосы на голове Фу Шэня встали дыбом. Он поспешно замахал рукой перед лицом мужчины:

\- Эй, что это с тобой? В тебя демон вселился?

\- Мне жаль, - Ян Сяохань осторожно убрал руки, - Из-за меня ты попал в беду…

Фу Шэня так перепугала эта внезапная искренность, что он вскочил и принялся ожесточенно размахивать руками, выражая свое полное несогласие:

\- Нет-нет-нет! В этом нет необходимости! Я в полном порядке! Не надо себя винить!

\- Не двигайся, - Ян Сяохань снова опустил руки ему на плечи, - У тебя рана на спине. Тебе нужно быть осторожным.

Фу Шэнь с затаенным ужасом наблюдал, как это кровожадное чудовище, не моргнув глазом, внезапно превратилось в нежного белого кролика. Его настигло страшное подозрение, что при падении он случайно ударил Ян Сяоханя по голове.

Эти двое были сброшены с обрыва кабаном и, падая, пребывали в полной уверенности, что вот-вот завершат свой земной путь. Но у Небес на них были другие планы – с обрыва этого было не видно, но у подножия скалы находился глубокий пруд. Фу Шэнь влетел в него головой вперед и от удара о воду потерял сознание. Ян Сяохань был несколько удачливее, поскольку, упав в воду, приложился о камни, скрытые под водой и, похоже, сломал ребро. Зато не лишился сознания. Он выудил Фу Шэня со дна, нашел поблизости сухую пещеру и решил временно расположиться здесь.

Пользуясь тем, что товарищ по несчастью остается без сознания, Ян Сяохань отправился на поиски сухих дров и, применив для растопки промасленную бумагу, найденную в одеждах Фу Шэня, развел костер. Он полагал, что сегодня вечером никто из них явно не сможет выбраться из этого ущелья, и хотел было собрать еще немного дров на ночь, но погода, к сожалению, совсем не способствовала исполнению этих планов: вскоре небо снаружи стало совсем пасмурным и пошел дождь.

Фу Шэнь неловко ощупал спину и обнаружил, что кабан нанес ему довольно глубокую рану. Ее уже обработали и прикрыли тряпицей. Он был укрыт двумя слоями верхних одеяний, нижняя его одежда в это время сушилась у костра. Ян Сяохань был одет только в мокрую насквозь рубаху, у которой отсутствовал кусок подола, а на спине алело большое кровавое пятно.

\- Тебе разве не холодно? – Фу Шэнь приподнялся и сел, неотрывно глядя на Ян Сяоханя и потянув с себя его ханьфу, - Смотри, во что ты одет! Дров мало, ночью здесь будет очень холодно.

\- У меня всего лишь неглубокий порез, - помолчав, ответил тот, - Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Фу Шэнь не знал, что у него сломано ребро. Не заметив на нем других следов, он решил, что так и есть, и прислонился спиной к каменной стене.

\- Вряд ли я сейчас смогу ходить, поэтому придется смириться с ночевкой в пещере. Если у тебя есть силы, ты можешь уйти, когда закончится дождь. Если идти прямо вдоль оврага, то к утру выйдешь на тропу.

Ян Сяохань не поднял головы, вороша веткой угли костра:

\- Не бойся, я помогу тебе выбраться отсюда.

\- Я не боюсь, - рассмеялся Фу Шэнь, - Горя Баоянь – собственность семьи Фу, чего мне здесь бояться? Кто-то определенно объявится завтра и вытащит меня. Если я пойду с тобой, буду только обузой. Ты быстрее сможешь в одиночку выбраться.

\- Ты не будешь обузой, - покачал головой Ян Сяохань, - Я просто хочу остаться здесь и составить тебе компанию. Что-то не так?

\- Э? – Фу Шэнь смущенно на него уставился, - Эээ, все в порядке… ты можешь… остаться.

Ян Сяохань промолчал.

Фу Шэнь все еще оставался невоспитанной мартышкой без малейшего чувства такта, притом крайне любопытной. Он не мог просто так усидеть на месте, даже если и был ранен. Долгое время он сдерживался, пока, наконец, не задал осторожный вопрос:

\- Тогда, господин Ян, в общем… хм, почему вы настаиваете на том, чтобы остаться?

Ян Сяохань нашел этот вопрос крайне странным и бросил на него озадаченный взгляд.

\- Я-я имею в виду… - Фу Шэнь краснел, заикался и одновременно ругал себя за это, - Я думал, ты… похоже, я не слишком-то тебе нравлюсь?

Ян Сяохань отстранился от костра и повернулся посмотреть на него:

\- Тебе необязательно называть меня «господин».

\- А?

\- Я всего на два года старше и еще не получил имя вежливости. Если молодой господин Фу не против, он может звать меня «Ян-сюн».

Фу Шэнь ошеломленно распахнул глаза.

\- Ты еще не достиг совершеннолетия? Тебе всего восемнадцать? В таком юном возрасте разве можно попасть в стражу Фэйлун Вэй?

Нельзя винить его в том, что он поднял шум из-за подобной мелочи. Дело в том, что Ян Сяохань обладал слишком изощренным и рассудительным умом для человека его возраста, и при том был совершенно лишен безрассудства, свойственного юности, да и положение его в табели о чинах было самым низким. В общем, ни один человек не смог бы догадаться, что ему всего восемнадцать лет.

Удивление предавало его лицу крайне забавное выражение, а широко раскрытые глаза делали совсем юным. Ян Сяохань опустил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

\- У меня действительно еще не было церемонии. Что касается гвардии, разве влияния моего приемного отца для этого недостаточно?

Фу Шэнь понял, что немного перегнул палку.

\- Ты слишком зацикливаешься на этом, Ян-сюн, - смущенно пробормотал он, - я не то имел в виду. С твоими навыками неважно, Императорская это армия или стража Фэйлун Вэй – вероятно, нет никого, кто мог бы посчитать тебя заурядным.

\- И я не собираюсь тебя ненавидеть, - Ян Сяохань подкинул дров в костер, - Ты дважды меня спас. Я не оставлю тебя тут одного.

Фу Шэнь едва не выпалил крайне тупой вопрос: «Неужели стражам Фэйлун Вэй ведома благодарность», но вовремя прикусил язык.

\- Спасибо, - сдержанно сказал он вслух.

\- Это я должен благодарить тебя.

Дождь становился все сильнее, по низинам стелился густой туман, и холодный ветер время от времени задувал в пещеру. Фу Шэнь потерял много крови, температура его тела была низкой, и губы совсем побелели от холода. Он ничего не говорил, но Ян Сяохань и сам видел – он помог ему перебраться ближе к огню, а сам сел рядом с выходом, чтобы прикрыть Фу Шэня от ветра.

Фу Шэнь ощутил незнакомое тепло в своем сердце. Он был первым представителем младшего поколения рода Фу, его учитель с раннего детства говорил ему, что старшие братья должны быть заботливы, а младшие – почтительны, но настоящее общение его с приятелями несло характер незлобивого подшучивания между молодыми людьми одного возраста. Поэтому он никогда не испытывал этого чувства, будто кто-то старший заботится о нем. И сейчас, в том непростом положении, в которое они попали, Ян Сяохань оказался незнакомцем, идеально подходящим для этой роли.

Если отбросить все слухи и предубеждение и посмотреть ясным взглядом, то Ян Сяохань оказывался уравновешенным, спокойным и внимательным человеком, а его отношение к Фу Шэню походило на беспокойство о младшем брате.

Он больше не мог воспринимать Ян Сяоханя, как «придворного пса» или как человека, который – если верить слухам – был в достаточной мере льстивым и угодливым, чтобы признать евнуха своим приемным отцом.

Фу Тинсинь всегда учил его судить о людях, руководствуясь тем, что они делают, а не тем, какие слухи о них распускают. Фу Шэнь украдкой бросил взгляд на Ян Сяоханя. Прикрыв глаза и нахмурив брови, он подумал: «Страж гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, готовый обнажить меч из-за случайного замечания, и человек, который защищает меня от ветра и дождя, который из них – твое истинное «я»?

\- Ян-сюн, – позвал Фу Шэнь, – сними мокрую одежду, я отдам тебе свое ханьфу.

\- В этом нет необходимости – немедленно откликнулся тот.

\- Тогда сядь поближе.

\- Мне не холодно, - Ян Сяохань смотрел на него, будто желая погладить по голове.

\- Не нужно рассыпать здесь эти пустые слова, которые способны успокоить только ребенка, - едва он заговорил, как рана на спине начала ныть. Резкая боль заставила его непроизвольно поморщиться, - А если ты простудишься на сквозняке? В конце концов, нас здесь только двое, мы должны заботиться друг о друге.

Несмотря на то, что он упрашивал Ян Сяоханя, пока болтовня окончательно не лишила его сил, человек у входа оставался неподвижен, как скала.

\- Ты ждешь, что я сам притащу тебя сюда? – слабо уточнил Фу Шэнь.

Фигура Ян Сяоханя оказалась полностью объята тенями пещеры, свет и тепло совсем не достигали его. Он очень долго молчал, прежде чем наконец сказать:

\- Ты знаешь кто я, Фу Шэнь.

\- А?

\- Мы с тобой разные, как облака и грязь, - продолжал Ян Сяохань, - Тебе не нужно заставлять себя соблюдать по отношению ко мне полагающиеся приличия.

Фу Шэнь пару раз прокрутил эти слова в голове, прежде чем уловил их значение: очевидно, Ян Сяохань все еще опасался, что к нему относятся с презрением.

\- Я уже сказал, что не смотрю на тебя свысока! Не сравнивай меня с этим засранцем Се Цяньфанем! – тут же вскипел Фу Шэнь, - Стал бы я снова и снова повторять «Ян-сюн», если бы ненавидел тебя? Остались только мы вдвоем на этой горе посреди ничего, кто еще здесь позаботится о нас? Или ты думаешь, мне стало так скучно, что я сейчас отправлюсь на поиски неприятностей?

Он откинулся на спину и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я сдаюсь. Ты действительно нечто… Ты на два года старше меня или _всего на два года_ , Ян-сюн?

Ян Сяохань несколько раздраженно, но взволнованно посмотрел на него.

Фу Шэнь не знал, каково это, когда за твоей спиной распускают глупые сплетни, как не знал и того, что его великодушие было чуждо большинству людей. Ян Сяохань полагал, что неоднократное спасение его жизни было пределом их взаимоотношений, но совсем не ждал, что сердце юноши окажется гораздо больше, чем он мог надеяться.

\- У меня рана болит, - внезапно пожаловался Фу Шэнь, - Камень твердый и давит прямо на нее.

Эта непроизвольная просьба, нечаянно слетевшая с его уст, попав в уши Ян Сяоханя, казалось, мгновенно обрела статус приказа. В конце концов он пошел на уступки и отошел от входа в пещеру, опускаясь рядом с Фу Шэнем.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Фу Шэнь тут же прилег ему на колени.

\- Позволь мне немного воспользоваться тобой, - расплывчато попросил он, - В любом случае, я не ненавижу тебя, ты не испытываешь неприязни ко мне, поэтому тебе придется с этим просто смириться.

\- Мошенник, - рассмеялся Ян Сяохань, вытянув ноги, чтобы было удобнее лежать.

Фу Шэнь закрыл глаза и принялся командовать:

\- Накинь на себя верхнюю одежду. И, между прочим, ты можешь прикрыть ею и меня. Не простудись.

Ян Сяохань вздохнул, снял высохшую уже рубашку и накрыл ею Фу Шэня, затем стянул свою мокрую одежду и накинул ханьфу на голое тело.

\- Я не знаю, когда закончится дождь, - прошептал он, - Будь бдителен ночью, если заметишь что-то неладное, сразу беги.

В ответ на это Фу Шэнь зевнул.

Видя, что он уже совсем сонный, Ян Сяохань замолчал. Оба они закрыли глаза, отдыхая и тихо дожидаясь рассвета.

В середине ночи огонь потух, а ливень и не думал заканчиваться. Рана на спине Фу Шэня покрылась нарывами, воспалилась и опухла, ночью у него поднялась температура, и зубы его стучали от озноба.

Заметив, что ситуация приобретает дурной поворот, и не желая допускать ее дальнейшего ухудшения, Ян Сяохань подхватил Фу Шэня под голову, помогая ему подняться и облокотиться на себя.

\- Давай, сядь ко мне на колени… согни ноги.

Фу Шэню было дурно, у него кружилась голова, потому он был очень послушен. Ян Сяохань надел свою слегка подсохшую рубашку и заставил Фу Шэня свернуться в его объятиях. Он закутал их в оба ханьфу, отогревая юношу теплом собственного тела.

Одной рукой Ян Сяохань придерживал его за талию, второй обхватил под плечом, осторожно защищая спину, чтобы тот не упал. Фу Шэнь обнял его за талию, устроил голову во впадине плеча и, наконец, затих, отыскав удобную позу.

\- Тебе холодно?

\- Нет, но я голоден.

Ян Сяохань промолчал.

\- Без еды и воды, замерзшие и голодные, мы оказались в этой ситуации, и оба в этом виноваты.

\- Ты можешь винить только меня.

\- Поимка беглеца на этот раз прошла просто отлично! Преступника не поймали, зато были атакованы кабанами… Ты получишь наказание за это, когда вернешься?

\- Нет.

\- Почему же?

\- Мой приемный отец занимает слишком высокое положение при дворе, никто не осмелится наказывать меня.

\- Ты – это ты, а твой приемный отец – это твой приемный отец, - пробормотал Фу Шэнь ему в шею, - Почему ты всегда говоришь только о нем? А как же твой настоящий отец?

Ян Сяохань внезапно замолчал.

Он молчал так долго, что, казалось, не станет отвечать на этот вопрос, но, наконец, тихо произнес:

\- У меня нет отца.


	20. Пустынное ущелье

Если подумать, ночью в пещере на безлюдной горе действительно могло быть опасно. Оба они были ранены, снаружи лил сильный дождь, в окрестных лесах было полно насекомых и диких зверей, кроме того, никто не отменял вероятности схода оползня, особенно в такую погоду. Тем не менее, всякий раз, когда Фу Шэнь думал об этой ночи, на память ему приходило, как он откидывался на спину, и кто-то нежно поглаживал его, помогая заснуть.

Воспоминание оставалось столь ярким, что даже много лет спустя объятия этого человека казались удивительно знакомыми.

Дождь прекратился ранним утром следующего дня. Пока птицы весело щебетали в лесу на склоне горы, Фу Шэнь и Ян Сяохань покинули пещеру и пошли вдоль ущелья, чтобы выйти на обжитые территории. После дождя воздух был свежим и влажным, а в подлеске показалось множество грибов. Фу Шэня всю ночь терзал голод, и теперь он нетерпеливо поглядывал вглубь леса. Фраза «я хочу все это съесть» явственно читалась в его глазах.

Ян Сяоханю пришлось вернуть его в реальность.

\- Они ядовиты. Лучше их не есть.

\- Соломенные грибы и те, что растут под соснами – не ядовиты, их можно есть, - настаивал Фу Шэнь, - Я и раньше собирал здесь грибы. В этом мне можно доверять.

Ян Сяохань был почти растроган его твердостью, но, подумав об их весьма затруднительном положении, все-таки безжалостно ему отказал:

\- Наиболее важно – избежать опасности. Если ты хочешь грибов, подожди, пока мы вернемся в столицу, и я пришлю тебе их целую коробку, хорошо?

Фу Шэнь на мгновение склонил голову, понимая, что сейчас он ведет себя несколько неразумно. Обычно он вполне мог притворяться надежным и уравновешенным взрослым, но, быть может, из-за нежной заботы Ян Сяоханя, которой он мог безраздельно наслаждаться всю ночь, сейчас в голове его роились одни лишь озорные мысли.

\- Но я ужасно голоден, - подчеркнул он, нетерпеливо глядя на Ян Сяоханя, - Слишком голоден, чтобы идти дальше.

На самом деле, грибы не так уж сильно привлекали его, и есть их он не очень хотел. Фу Шэнь просто скучал по теплым объятиям и умиротворению прошлого вечера и думал только привлечь больше внимания своего единственного спутника в этом лесу, где были только они вдвоем, разбавив, тем самым, голод, усталость и тревогу, вызванную неизвестностью.

Поэтому сейчас, если называть вещи своими именами, он вел себя как избалованный ребенок.

Ян Сяохань смотрел на него, чуть опустив веки. На удивление, взгляд его не был раздраженным или холодным, напротив, в глазах его таилось очень мягкое выражение, будто пригоршня подтаявшего по весне снега. Взгляд этот был холодным и ясным, но от него так и веяло теплотой.

Он быстро повернулся спиной и встал на одно колено.

\- Забирайся, я понесу тебя на спине.

С шалостями пора было заканчивать. Фу Шэнь не мог вот так воспользоваться чьим-то хорошим отношением, поэтому тут же пошел на попятную:

\- Но-но, я только шутил! Не нужно меня никуда нести, мы можем идти дальше!

\- Я не шучу, - Ян Сяохань, улыбаясь, наклонил голову, - Позволь мне компенсировать грибы. Все в порядке, залезай.

На лице Фу Шэня застыла некоторая нерешительность, но эта стройная прямая спина была так притягательна, что всем своим видом соблазняла в необъяснимом порыве сделать шаг вперед и обвить руки вокруг шеи Ян Сяоханя.

***

Ян Сяохань неуклонно шагал вперед.

В нижнем ребре ощущалась тупая ноющая боль – нельзя недооценивать давление веса еще одного человека на такую травму. Однако, Ян Сяохань был не в настроении предавать значение таким мелочам. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на том, что попадалось под ноги, и на человеке, который висел на его спине. Поначалу Фу Шэнь ощущался жестким, как гробовая доска, поскольку из последних сил старался удерживать расстояние между своей грудью и его спиной, но некоторое время спустя он расслабился и позволил себе осторожно прижаться к Ян Сяоханю.

Если воспользоваться не самой подходящей аналогией, он был похож на мелкого зверька с вздыбленным мехом, который сперва робко и настороженно подбирался поближе, а затем вдруг с ворчанием разлегся на его ладони.

Некоторое время спустя руки Фу Шэня налились тяжестью, и он устроил подбородок на плече своего извозчика.

Ян Сяохань вновь был вынужден пережить ту совершенно невыносимую легкую щекотку, которую ему уже пришлось испытать, когда он был «пленен» Фу Шэнем.

\- Ян-сюн, - сказали ему прямо в ухо, - Я и правда дважды тебя спас, но это не какая-то огромная услуга. Мне это ничего не стоило. Тебе… не нужно быть со мной таким любезным, чтобы отплатить за это.

Ян Сяохань осторожно поправил свою ношу и небрежно ответил:

\- Я хочу сделать тебя счастливым. Можно ли это назвать оплатой?

\- Тогда как бы ты это назвал? – дыхание Фу Шэня шевелило выбившиеся из пучка волосы.

Ян Сяохань серьезно задумался.

\- Родительская любовь, подобная горе? – неуверенно предположил он.

Вместо ответа Фу Шэнь стукнул лбом Ян Сяоханя по затылку. Перекрещенными на его груди руками юноша мог ощутить легкую вибрацию, а в голосе Ян Сяоханя слышалась улыбка:

\- У тебя закружилась голова? Будь осторожен, отнесись к ней бережно.

Конечно же, он был так добр к Фу Шэню, чтобы хоть частично вернуть свой долг, но отнюдь не только поэтому.

Люди легко могут завести необременительное знакомство, но для того, чтобы обрести друга, требуется рука судьбы, и Фу Шэнь, казалось, всегда проявлял к нему уважение. Что ж, время от времени со всеми случаются неожиданные чудеса.

В пещере, когда они прижимались друг к другу, греясь, Ян Сяохань сказал, что у него нет отца. Это была не более чем мысль, промелькнувшая в его голове, но от усталости и холода внимание его притупилось, а та защита, которую он вокруг себя воздвиг, чуть ослабла, и часть глубоко скрытых эмоций просочилась наружу через крошечную трещину.

В тот момент у него не хватило сил промолчать, но он не планировал развивать тему и открывать кому-то свои секреты, не нуждаясь в лицемерном утешении и сочувствии.

Образ мыслей Фу Шэня гораздо больше подходил взрослому человеку, а его речи всегда были сдержанными и вежливыми. Ян Сяохань уже предвидел, что тот скажет в ответ на его слова, и подумывал о том, как бы перевести эту тему. Но Фу Шэнь сказал нечто совершенно неожиданное:

\- Если у тебя нет отца, значит у тебя его нет. У меня, вот, нет матери.

Его отношение к подобным вопросам можно было охарактеризовать фразой, вроде: «если ты хочешь поговорить об этом, я выслушаю, если нет – я не буду спрашивать».

Такой бескорыстный человек.

Ян Сяохань вздохнул с облегчением. Именно тогда он принял решение, что этого милого юношу можно считать настоящим другом.

Они шли по ущелью почти весь день. Немного покатавшись, Фу Шэнь заставил Ян Сяоханя отпустить его на землю. Окружающие их горные пейзажи были обворожительно прекрасны: с гор спускались ручьи, теряясь между пышными зарослями и целыми полянами орхидей, растущими по склонам. Если не думать об их плачевном положении, красоты природы можно было бы без сомнений назвать усладой для глаз.

У одной из таких полян они остановились ненадолго передохнуть. Фу Шэнь хотел забавы ради сорвать одну из орхидей, но был остановлен Ян Сяоханем. В ответ на это он, совершенно не рассердившись, игриво спросил:

\- Ты не позволил мне собрать грибы, теперь не позволяешь сорвать орхидею. Чем растительность не угодила тебе на этот раз? Цветы тоже ядовиты?

Ян Сяохань вручил ему дикие фрукты, отказавшись от своей доли, затем выдохнул и сел, слегка надавив на ребра.

\- Нет. Я просто думаю, что они чудесно чувствуют себя в этом ущелье, и если бы сегодня они не встретили нас, то могли бы прожить еще несколько лет. Если бы ты сорвал одну из них, к утру она бы уже засохла, так зачем же это делать?

\- Древние говорили: «Если орхидеи не срывают, чтобы восхищаться ими, не вредит ли это орхидеям?1» - рассмеялся Фу Шэнь, - Почему же так вышло, что теперь столь мудрое изречение превратилось в «сорвать орхидею, чтобы любоваться ей – значит причинить орхидее вред»?

_1.Хань Юй «Сорвать скрытую орхидею»_

\- «Цветы и травы, как и люди, имеют сердца, зачем мы стремимся отнять их красоту?», - парировал Ян Сяохань, - «Не обделены душой травы и цветы, у кого же поднимется на них рука?2»

_2.Чжан Цзюлин «Размышления» (часть 1)_

Фу Шэнь рассмеялся и упал на него. Эти двое вдруг оказались так близко, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу. Ян Сяохань объяснил это себе тем, что юный господин слишком чист и невинен, к тому же какое-то время они вместе терпели трудности, потому для них нормально разделять такую близость.

А может быть так происходило потому, что в этой пустынной местности их было только двое… В конце концов, молодой господин все еще был немного напуган, потому постоянно бессознательно касался его.

Ян Сяохань поднял руки, чтобы заключить его в объятие, и они оба откинулись назад, устраиваясь на поросшем душистыми травами склоне.

Фу Шэнь смотрел в безоблачное голубое небо.

\- Раз уж ты любишь цветы, Ян-сюн, - вдруг серьезно сказал он, - И даже дикая орхидея может снискать твою милость, что ты скажешь о ветре и дожде, опустошающих земли?

\- Ты говоришь глупости, - ответил тот, - И дождь, и ветер рождаются небом в любой момент. «Смена сезонов – тоже судьба, человек бессилен перед ними3».

_3.Люй Мэн «Слова о праведности»_

\- Тогда я пойду и сорву этот цветок, - Фу Шэнь выпрямился, - Разве кто-то однажды был бессмертным? Каждый день нужно проживать так, будто он последний.

Ян Сяохань не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, когда поймал подскочившего мальчишку и притянул обратно, удерживая его в объятиях:

\- Вернись ко мне! Должен… должен ли ты ступать в эту мутную горную реку? Какая тебе разница, жива или мертва семья Цзинь?

\- Ты догадался? – Фу Шэнь тут же напрягся в его руках.

\- А мне нужно было угадывать? – мягко посмеялся над ним Ян Сяохань, - Группа людей, неумело пытающаяся заблокировать дорогу, на каждом лице явственно отпечаталось чувство вины. Тем не менее, я не мог позволить себе провоцировать вас, иначе стражи Фэйлун Вэй всех бы уже отправили обратно в столицу в Департамент юстиции и наказаний4. Если ты секретарь по уголовным делам, тебе не нужно сражаться с подозреваемыми, достаточно только припугнуть.

_4._ _慎刑司_ _– собственно, Департамент юстиции и наказаний (Шанфангси, позднее - Шанфанъюань) – одно из ведомств Министерства внутренних дел в эпоху Цин. В рамках этого департамента проводились все расследования по серьезным уголовным делам._

Фу Шэнь сухо рассмеялся.

\- Перед тем, как получить этот приказ, я слышал, что ко двору прибыло множество именитых господ, чтобы просить о милости для Цзинь Юньфэна, в том числе и генерал Фу. Вот почему ты защищаешь этих двоих, верно?

Ян Сяохань продолжил, не дожидаясь, пока Фу Шэнь согласился с его словами:

\- Послушай мой совет: не бери все на себя и не будь так самоотверженно предан. Ин гун стоит на пути бури. Вы действительно верите, что Император ничего не знает о генерале Фу и Су-циньване?

\- Мой второй дядя… - начал было Фу Шэнь.

\- У него есть повод просить о милости, поскольку он один из учеников Цзинь Юньфэна. Фигура учителя всегда уважаема, поэтому его мотивы прозрачны. Здесь даже нет нужды в искренности чувств, это просто необходимые, если пожелаешь, правила приличия, которые должно выполнять. Но ты другой, - Ян Сяохань слегка прихватил его за загривок, - Ты не имеешь ничего общего с Цзинь Юньфэном. Ты – законный наследник Ин гуна, поэтому, если станешь укрывать остатки семейства Цзинь, то навлечешь неприятности на весь свой дом, понимаешь?

Повисшая между ними тишина была похожа на сумерки, стелившиеся по склону.

Ян Сяохань опустил взгляд, рассматривая задумчивое лицо Фу Шэня и понимая, что в этот раз он, пожалуй, был чересчур серьезен, но быстро отмахнулся от этой мысли. Его позиция ясно позволяла ему видеть все «за» и «против», а немного строгости еще никому не вредило.

На самом деле он вовсе не должен был упоминать об этом. Неважно, были эти люди живы или мертвы, несправедливо осуждены или застуживали своего наказания – страж Фэйлун Вэй был мечом в руке Императора, а оружию не нужно было оправдание чьей-то смерти.

Но Фу Шэнь все-таки был совсем другим…

\- Ян-сюн, - резко сказал он, - ты говоришь так из-за меня. Я понимаю.

Ян Сяохань таким ответом совершенно не удовлетворился, поскольку было совершенно очевидно, что сейчас последует некое «но».

\- Но есть одна вещь, которую ты не учел, - не разочаровал его ожиданий Фу Шэнь, - Просьба моего дяди о помиловании Цзинь Юньфэна не была формальной. Если бы Цзинь Юньфэн и вправду оказался бы виновен, дядя не примчался бы в такой спешке с северных границ. И Су-циньван не доверил бы ему такое дело, если бы просто собирался прохлаждаться за его спиной.

\- Цзинь Юньфэн был обвинен несправедливо. Потому, если эти двое просят меня о помощи, я не могу остаться в стороне.

Ян Сяохань рассердился на него почти до смерти.

\- Осмелится ли кто-нибудь утверждать, что он невиновен, когда дело коснется зала Суда? У него были личные отношения с Хань Юанем, он передавал информацию Ань-вану, несколько подобных писем и ряд ценных подарков были найдены в его дворце. Его неуважительные речи, множество критики по поводу разделения территории вассального государства… Если сам Император осудил его за это, то в чем же Цзинь Юньфэна обвиняют несправедливо?!

\- Я слышал, расследованием этого дела занимался страж Фэйлун Вэй, - вздохнул Фу Шэнь, - Разве ты не лучше меня знаешь, какие из этих «неопровержимых доказательств» истинные, а какие – нет?

У него хватало мужества, лежа в объятиях, насмехаться над этим человеком, обвиняя его в том, что он кормит тигра5 и помогает злодею6. Ян Сяохань мог бы задушить его голыми руками, но Фу Шэнь, похоже, решил не обращать на этот факт никакого внимания, поэтому схватил его за воротник и продолжил:

_5._ _为虎作伥_ _\- wèi hǔ zuò chāng – «Кормить тигра». В древности было поверье, что человек, которого съел тигр, становится неупокоенным духом, который специально заманивает людей на прокорм тигру. Так говорят о тех, кто является соучастников в преступлениях дурных людей._

_6._ _助纣为虐_ _\- zhù zhòu wéi nüè – «Помочь злодею творить зло». Идиома применяется по отношению к человеку, который помогает другим людям творить зло. Источником ее был текст «Исторические записи: семья Люхоу», где вот прямо так и говорилось: «Так называемая «помощь императору» – это насилие»._

\- Я не хочу лгать тебе, Ян-сюн, поэтому скажу прямо. Я действительно мало разбираюсь в придворных интригах, но знаю, что именно вассальный ван – тот, кого Император считает угрозой.

\- Зная это, ты все еще…

\- Также я знаю, что мой второй дядя не стал бы просить за бунтовщика, - взгляд Фу Шэня упал на покачивающиеся на ветру дикие орхидеи, - Благородные господа подобны орхидеям, ученые чиновники – янкао7, «в природе на каждый цветок приходится по десять лезвий8». Из всех придворных чиновников только он встал, чтобы заступиться за Ань-вана.

_7._ _燕草_ _\- yàn cǎo – ling vanilla - лекарственное растение из рода примуловых._

_8.Хуан Тинцзянь «Записки в уединенном Павильоне Ароматов»_

\- Я объяснил так подробно, но ты ничего не понял, - холодно ответил Ян Сяохань.

\- Дело не в том, что я чего-то не понимаю. Дело в том, что _кое-кто_ поступает неправильно.

\- Следи за тем, что говоришь! – воскликнул тот.

\- Есть ли что-то, чего я не могу сказать? Только то, о чем я _не смею_ говорить! – Фу Шэнь внимательно посмотрел на него, - Этот кое-кто сфабриковал обвинения, конфисковал чужое имущество, уничтожил семью и подбросил улики для того, чтобы их можно было торжественно предъявить! Император неправ!

Ян Сяохань быстро перевернулся и прижал ладонь к его рту. Грудь его вздымалась от быстрых злых вдохов. Так, лежа один поверх другого, эти двое вдруг встретились взглядами: они ощущали дыхание друг друга и могли увидеть собственное отражение в чужих зрачках.

\- Пусть то, что ты сегодня сказал, сгниет у тебя в желудке. Если я еще раз услышу что-то подобное, можешь забыть о других стражах – я лично отведу тебя в Императорскую тюрьму. Запомни это.

Фу Шэнь нахмурил брови и попытался сказать что-то в его ладонь, отталкивая его коленом.

Ян Сяохань неохотно убрал руку.

\- Слезь с меня! – взлетело к небу жалобное восклицание Фу Шэня, - Ты давишь на мою рану! Ой!

Ян Сяохань понял, что на самом деле у него не было никакого способа справиться с Фу Шэнем: думаешь, что он умен, как он непременно скажет что-то провокационное в самый неподходящий момент. Думаешь, что он зрелый, а он ведет себя, словно ребенок, не боясь показаться наивным и смешным.

Такой переменчивый и непредсказуемый нрав был настоящей головной болью.

Однако, каким бы яростным противником общественных приличий он ни был, Ян Сяохань надеялся только, что сможет в достаточной степени это скрыть, и ему не придется вынуждать Фу Шэня меняться.

Приняв эту точку зрения, он внезапно понял причину, по которой Фу Шэнь хотел помочь потомкам семьи Цзинь.

Без посторонней помощи Фу Шэнь поднялся с заросшего травой склона, медленно, как улитка. Его пыл, вызванный хлынувшей в голову горячей кровью, прошел, и он успокоился, осознавая, что был несколько более наглым, чем следовало.

По сути своей он не был приверженцем радикализма, просто его «дао» отличался от других. Кроме того, он был молод и наивен, потому ему было присуще некоторое высокомерие, не позволяющее осознать трудностей мира. Он еще не научился скрывать свою остроту.

Ян Сяохань первым вышел на тропу и сказал, не оглядываясь:

\- Идем.

Но не успел сделать и шага, когда его запястье внезапно сжали. Глянув вниз, он обнаружил, что Фу Шэнь дергал его за рукав, но не осмеливался посмотреть прямо, потому сидел, опустив голову. Выглядело это довольно жалко.

Ах, он, наконец, справился со своим темпераментом!

Ян Сяохань прищурился, втайне забавляясь этой картиной, но внешне оставался холодным, не выдавая ни тени эмоций.

\- Что? – спокойно спросил он.

\- Я… я только хотел сказать, что зря говорил вещи, которые рассердили тебя. Мне жаль.

Ян Сяохань продолжал молчать с отстраненным видом.

\- Я понимаю, где допустил ошибку. Это моя вина, - серьезно сказал Фу Шэнь, - Если ты вдруг захочешь избить меня, отругать или наказать, я готов слушать своего старшего.

\- Достаточно, - голос Ян Сяоханя оставался ледяным, - Как бы этому Яну хватило наглости бить или ругать молодого господина Фу? Ты не ошибался, все мы – коварные подлецы.

Голова Фу Шэня опускалась все ниже и ниже с каждым сказанным словом. Это было впервые, когда он почти кланялся кому-то, чтобы принести искренние извинения, но другая сторона совершенно этим не прониклась.

\- Я никогда не считал тебя подлецом, просто…

«Просто» что?..

Просто люди, идущие разными путями, не могут пойти бок о бок, просто он твердо верил, что Цзинь Юньфэн был обвинен незаслуженно, просто он был благородным господином, который стремился постичь справедливость, а не завлекать других в ловушку ради личной выгоды…

Фу Шэнь не смог сказать дальше и ослабил хватку на рукаве Ян Сяоханя.

\- Мне очень жаль, - разочарованно повторил он.

Его ускользающие пальцы были внезапно пойманы и оказалась сжаты в сухой прохладной ладони.

Ян Сяохань присел перед ним.

\- Кто же только что сказал, что готов выдержать избиение, ругань и наказание? Кто знал, что нужно слушать старшего? Ты разозлил меня, я сказал тебе пару слов, и ты уже не можешь этого пережить? Неужели твои извинения такие неискренние, хм?

Уши Фу Шэня необъяснимым образом стали горячими, в сердце поднялась волна противоречивых чувств, и все это было настолько неожиданно и слишком, что он даже не осмелился поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ян Сяоханя.

Ян Сяохань тем временем ощущал себя настоящим злодеем. Человек перед ним был таким замечательным и всеми любимым молодым господином из богатой семьи, который получил ранение, упал со скалы и испытывал невыносимый голод. И, помимо этого, над ним еще и злобно издевались.

Фу Шэнь не знал, что еще ему говорить, потому мог только повторять: «Мне жаль».

\- Не чувствую искренности, - прищелкнул языком Ян Сяохань.

Пальцем он приподнял подбородок Фу Шэня, заставляя его взглянуть на себя:

\- Подними голову. Ты не называешь имен, так кому же ты приносишь свои извинения? Предыдущий раз не в счет. Ну, так как тебе следует меня назвать?

Он рассчитывал, что Фу Шэнь, как и раньше, обратится к нему «Ян-сюн», извинится, и на этом можно будет прекратить усложнять ему жизнь. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Фу Шэнь неверно поймет смысл его слов: некоторое время он молчал, чтобы затем робко, чрезвычайно мягким голосом, позвать:

\- …Гэгэ9?

_9.Это очень ласковое обращение к старшему брату, в отличие от обычного «-сюн»._

Одно это слово превратило сердце Ян Сяоханя в кашу. Его рука, слабо удерживающая ладонь Фу Шэня, бессознательно сжалась.

Легкий ветерок проносил над ними свежий аромат орхидей.

\- Ты… я… - Ян Сяохань запнулся. Наклонившись, он помог Фу Шэню подняться с земли и стряхнул с него налипшую листву и землю, после чего с большим трудом заставил себя говорить, - … Идем.

Фу Шэнь не сдвинулся с места.

\- Все… хорошо?

\- Все в порядке, мой первый молодой господин, - Ян Сяохань посмотрел на него, тихо вздохнул и чуть скривил губы:

Назови меня так снова, и я смогу отбросить тьму, чтобы обратиться за тобой к свету.


	21. Лук из сандалового дерева

С наступлением сумерек они наконец выбрались из ущелья и встретили поисковый отряд стражей Фэйлун Вэй. Ян Сяохань помог Фу Шэню сесть на свою лошадь и лично сопроводил его в имение Юлан.

Стражи остановились, когда их процессия достигла внешних ворот поместья. Ян Сяохань спешился, чтобы передать Фу Шэня И Сымину и остальным, которые как раз спешили к воротам, и тут же выдал молодым господам несколько настойчивых советов, вроде «обратить внимание на рану» и «немедленно дать больному лекарство», а затем вернулся к лошади, собираясь покинуть территорию имения.

Фигура его, едва заметная в слабом свете луны, терялась в тенях, отчего лицо казалось особенно бледным и очень уставшим. Фу Шэнь чувствовал ужасную вину и искреннее раскаяние. Было бы естественно предложить тому, кто с таким трудом помог тебе выбраться их неприятностей, остаться на чай и немного отдохнуть в доме. Но здесь они укрывали сбежавших потомков семьи Цзинь, о чем обе стороны были хорошо осведомлены. Если бы стражу Фэйлун Вэй позволили остаться, это было бы равносильно тому, чтобы впустить тигра в загон с овцами: все, что уже было сделано, оказалось бы напрасной тратой усилий. 

\- Не нужно меня провожать. Хорошо отдохните, — с мягкой улыбкой сказал Ян Сяохань, сжимая поводья. Казалось, он осознавал свою вину, - У меня все еще есть важные дела, я не стану вас беспокоить. Молодой господин Фу, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о себе. Увидимся как-нибудь в столице.

Фу Шэнь поднял руку, прощаясь, и неотрывно смотрел на исчезающие за изгибом горной дороги фигуры стражей Фэйлун Вэй. Обернувшись, он заметил, что все это время И Сымин держал его под руку, задумчиво разглядывая.

\- Так-так. Как долго вы знаете друг друга, если сейчас ты смотришь ему вслед полными слез глазами, будто глубоко опечален его уходом? – тон И Сымина был несколько ироничен, - Глядя на это беспокойное напряжение, которое вот-вот польется у тебя через край, можно подумать, будто молодому господину Фу не терпится оказаться привязанным к его поясу и уехать следом. _Очень_ многообещающе. 

\- Как бы там ни было, он помог мне выбраться из ущелья, - Фу Шэнь не поскупился, возвращая долг, - А что тем временем делал ты? Может быть мне стоило подождать, пока ты допьешь чай и налюбуешься орхидеями, прежде чем отправишься искать меня, когда я, возможно, уже остываю? И у тебя все еще есть лицо, чтобы укорять меня? Какая добродетель.

-… Это так. Большая честь, оказаться человеком достойным настолько, чтобы рискуя своей жизнью, спасти твою. Здесь даже я не могу ничего возразить. Хорошо, идем, идем. Лекарь уже полдня дожидается в доме. Пусть побыстрее осмотрит твою рану.

После таких потрясений, мыслей об охоте ни у кого уже не возникало, и все молодые господа выразили желание переночевать сегодня в поместье, чтобы назавтра вернуться в столицу. Молодую женщину и ребенка забрал с собой И Сымин. Фу Шэнь же пробыл в имении Юлан еще несколько дней, прежде чем рана на его спине начала затягиваться, и только после этого он взял лошадь и спустился с горы.

По пути он специально вернулся к тому поросшему орхидеями склону, у которого они отдыхали тогда, и надолго там остановился. Но у юноши так и не схватило сил сорвать цветок. Тяжело вздохнув, он пришпорил лошадь, отправляясь прочь.

Вспоминая об этом много лет спустя, будто о слабом проблеске прошлой жизни, он постиг истинный смысл, стоящий за словами: «В годы юные, помнится, было мне жаль, что в стихе моем скорбь и печаль не звучали»1.

_1.Строка из стихотворения «Пишу на стене по дороге в Бошань» Синь Цицзина – великого полководца и поэта эпохи Южной Сун. Полный перевод и некоторую любопытную информацию о переводе китайской поэзии на русский язык можно прочитать по этой ссылке: https://www.apraksinblues.com/ru/apk-article/%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%B8-%D0%BB%D0%B8-%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B6%D0%B0%D0%BE-%D0%B8-%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C-%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B7%D0%B8/_

Небо уже успело посветлеть, когда Фу Шэнь вернулся в поместье Ин гуна, где получил хорошую трепку от Фу Тинсиня. Полагаясь на свою молодость, он не воспринял рану на своей спине всерьез, потому лишь несколько дней провел в постели, лежа на животе, после чего вскочил, переполненный энергией.

Однако ситуация в столице была не слишком хорошей. Масштабы заговора все увеличивались, число причастных к этому делу лиц росло; подозревались теперь не только члены партии Хань Юаня, но и люди, связанные с Ань-ваном. Дошло до того, что даже старые друзья Цзинь Юньфэна пострадали от павшего на него подозрения в измене. Император явно стремился превратить судьбу Цзинь Юньфэна в предупреждение для Ань-вана, а прошения Фу Тинсиня и прочих чиновников были подобны камням, брошенным в бескрайнее море. Все на ежедневных советах были крайне напряжены, каждый чувствовал нависшую над головой опасность.

Фу Шэнь никогда не был при дворе, но судя по обрывкам новостей, которые удавалось услышать от Фу Тинсиня, можно было сделать вывод, что ситуация не располагала к оптимизму – разум второго дядюшки был полон опасений и тревог. Это настроение дяди привело к тому, что Фу Шэнь так и не сказал ни слова о том, что спас потомка семьи Цзинь, опасаясь, что его самоуправство может обернуться дополнительными неприятностями для Фу Тинсиня. Его беспокоило, что двое беглецов были слишком тесно связаны с этим делом, и каждый день расследования означал, что они все еще не могли надеяться на безопасность.

Пока голова его была занята этими мыслями, кто-то из домашних слуг передал ему приглашение на обед в час Лошади2 в таверне Цзинхэ, что к западу от моста Чуньмин.

_2.Час Лошади – время с 11:00 до 13:00._

Фу Шэнь внимательно его рассмотрел. Имя получателя было красными чернилами выведено снаружи, внутри же на золоченой бумаге после изящного текста приглашения была оставлена подпись: «Генерал левой оси армии Шэньу, Ян Сяохань».

Он вскочил и бросился в свою комнату, где поспешно переоделся и причесался, после чего мгновенно вылетел за двери особняка. Хотя он старался придать своему лицу суровое выражение, в сердце его переливалось радостное волнение. Слуге, что следовал за ним, приходилось бежать трусцой:

Странные творятся дела, - недоумевал он, - Кто это обладает такой невероятной способностью одним коротким приглашением заставить душу молодого господина лететь на зов впереди его же тела?

Таверна Цзинхэ была широко известна в столице блюдами хуайянской3 кухни. Фу Шэнь быстро поднялся по ступеням и толкнул дверь одной из отдельных комнат и, обойдя четырехстворчатую складную ширму, увидел фигуру в бледно-голубом ханьфу, одиноко сидящую за столиком. Услышав шаги, мужчина развернулся к двери и посмотрел прямо на него.

  1. _淮揚菜_ _– кухня Хуайнян – одна из четырех традиционных кухонь Китая. Происходит она из местности в низовье рек Хуай и Янцзы. Основной особенностью этой кухни является то, что каждое блюдо основывается на каком-то главном ингредиенте, а его нарезка имеет первостепенное значение. Блюда этой кухни никогда не бывают острыми, зато часто имеют немного сладковатый привкус. Основой для блюд служат в основном свинина и пресноводная рыба._



Ян-сюн!

Фу Шэнь молча улыбнулся, даже не замечая этого. Ян Сяохань, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, встал, чтобы поприветствовать гостя, и выражение лица его было таким теплым и нежным, будто весенний ветерок ласково касался лица.

\- Пожалуйста, входи. Как здоровье молодого господина Фу?

\- Все уже хорошо. Это была несерьезная рана, не нужно придавать ей такое значение, - Фу Шэнь сел напротив и отпил чая, который разлил Ян Сяохань, - Почему ты сегодня в таком хорошем настроении, Ян-сюн? Случилось что-то особенное?

\- Ничего такого, - засмеялся он, - Просто я слышал, что ты вернулся в столицу. Мне нужно было подготовить подарки и посетить поместье твоей семьи в знак благодарности за спасение моей жизни, но статус этого Яна осложняет ситуацию. Достаточно того, что я могу назвать тебя своим другом – поистине редкая возможность. Как бы я мог осквернить порог дома Ин гуна, появившись там? Поэтому немного подумав, я решил выразить свою благодарность наедине.

Положение, которое они занимали в обществе, отличалось так же, как небо и земля, и дружба между ними могла бы показаться другим неприличной. Ян Сяохань заговаривал об этом снова и снова – возможно, таким образом он напоминал себе о соблюдении определенной дистанции, чтобы не вызывать чужого неудовольствия. Фу Шэнь понял его намерения и тяжело вздохнул:

\- Ян-сюн слишком предусмотрителен. Мы с тобой целую ночь провели наедине в пещере глубоко в горах, почему мы должны думать о чьем-то статусе? Или я, по-твоему, корыстный сноб?

Ян Сяохань прекрасно понимал, что Фу Шэнь сознательно сдерживает себя. В итоге он не мог не отступить, чтобы загладить свою вину:

\- Хорошо, я больше не стану упоминать об этом. Это я сказал что-то не так, и ни в чем не виню молодого господина Фу.

Он наказал себя, наполнив чашку чаем, вместо вина. В разгар их беседы в дверь постучал слуга и уставил весь стол изысканными блюдами. Продукты были совсем не такими дорогими, как те, из которых готовили в доме Гао хоу, но превосходили их по качеству, отличаясь легкостью и нежностью. Здесь не было блюд из морепродуктов или баранины, которые источали бы этот неприятный рыбный или овечий запах, и даже чай в чашке Фу Шэня наполнял комнату сладким ароматом цветов.

Этого банкета было достаточно, чтобы понять намерения Ян Сяоханя, и Фу Шэнь, конечно, не хотел отказываться от его доброты. За едой они болтали обо всем, что приходило им в голову, и трапеза их продолжалась целый шичэнь.

После полудня, покончив с едой и напитками, когда уже настала пора расходиться, Ян Сяохань внезапно понизил голос и сказал:

\- Разговоры на советах стали напряженными, количество причастных к делу Цзинь все увеличивается. Его Величество часто задает неудобные вопросы, а Департаменту юстиции приказано провести тщательное расследование…, - он сделал паузу, чтобы бросить многозначительный взгляд на Фу Шэня, - Тем, кто скрывает что-то важное, сейчас требуется быть особенно осторожными.

\- Спасибо, Ян-сюн, за твое предостережение, - Фу Шэнь выглядел виноватым.

\- Спасибо за понимание, - насмешливо улыбнулся Ян Сяохань, - Если ты сможешь спрятать свой лисий хвост, я буду бесконечно благодарен.

Для них было бы неуместно выйти вместе, поэтому Ян Сяохань ушел первым. Фу Шэнь выждал в кабинете время, достаточное, чтобы заварить полчашки чая и, когда он уже спустился вниз, к воротам подъехала большая повозка с синим тентом и остановилась прямо перед ним. Кучер ловко спрыгнул на мостовую:

\- Приветствую молодого господина Фу! Мой хозяин приказал этому скромному слуге отвезти вас обратно в поместье. В экипаже для вас приготовлено еще несколько подарков – прошу, молодой господин.

\- А? В поместье? – чего-то подобного Фу Шэнь совершенно не ожидал.

\- Ян из Северной армии, - лаконично подсказал кучер.

Вдумчивый и предусмотрительный. Это очень походило на стиль поведения Ян Сяоханя. Фу Шэнь приподнял занавесь экипажа, быстро забираясь внутрь, и тут же взгляд его упал на две коробки, аккуратно расставленные на лавке: большую – высокую и квадратную, и маленькую – плоскую и длинную.

\- Что в них? – с любопытством спросил он.

\- Этот слуга не знает, - виновато пожал плечами кучер, - их лично приобрел хозяин. Мы уже собираемся отправляться, поэтому прошу молодого господина присесть.

Фу Шэнь удобно устроился в экипаже и принялся осторожно открывать длинный ящик. Когда он рассмотрел то, что было заключено внутри, сердце его принялось бешено колотиться.

Это был изготовленный из красного сандалового дерева изогнутый лук тончайшей работы!

В тот день на горе Баоянь Ян Сяохань разрубил лук Фу Шэня, но затем они вместе преодолевали трудности совместного похода, потому он упустил из виду этот вопрос и не собирался теперь вспоминать о нем и требовать какой-то компенсации. Тем не менее, _Ян Сяохань_ был тем, кто постоянно помнил об этом и искал возможность возместить его потерю.

Сердце Фу Шэня окончательно размякло и заныло, к горлу подкатил ком. Он протянул руку и нежно огладил отполированную до зеркального блеска поверхность лука, чувствуя врезанные в дерево символы печати – его название.

«Бесконечность заката»4.

  1. _长_ _渊_ _落日_ _– букв. означает «заходящее солнце» и «глубокая вечность»._



Когда его сердце несколько утихомирилось, он закрыл крышку ящика и посмотрел на большую коробку. На этот раз, подняв крышку, он совершенно не ощутил подкатывающих к горлу рыданий – зато совершенно не понимал, плакать ему или смеяться: коробка доверху была наполнена сушеными грибами, кедровыми орехами, фундуком, каштанами и еще множеством сухофруктов.

Он действительно все помнил: и доброту, и глупости.

Фу Шэнь молча улыбался, разглядывая содержимое ящиков, пока экипаж не остановился у боковых ворот поместья Ин гуна. Увидев, что первый молодой господин вернулся, мальчишки-привратники бросились помогать ему с вещами. Ящик с луком, идущий впереди процессии, Фу Шэнь нес сам, словно это было бесценное сокровище.

\- Доставьте эту коробку в мой внутренний двор, затем возьмите половину и разнесите поровну в каждую комнату, - велел он, - Скажете, что это посылка от моего друга.

Независимо от того, был ли тот стражем гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, Фу Шэнь считал его другом. Что касается порога поместья Ин гуна, то если он и был запятнан, то явно не усилиями Ян Сяоханя.

На следующий день Фу Шэнь встал рано и отправился на поиски И Сымина. Он всю ночь думал о том, что сказал накануне Ян Сяохань, и теперь желал собственными глазами увидеть, что девчонка и маленький господин Цзинь были живы и здоровы. Только это могло принести его разуму покой.

И Сымин всегда крайне скрупулёзно относился к своим обязанностям и обладал множеством возможностей их выполнить, потому двое беглецов были переданы под его ответственность, чтобы он мог организовать их отъезд из столицы, когда придет время. Поскольку на дорогах и речных путях повсюду были организованы военные заставы, которые контролировались расследующими это дело стражами Фэйлун Вэй, отправляться сейчас на юг было опасно, так же как и пытаться покинуть столицу каким-либо иным путем. Потому И Сымин просто отыскал для них укрытые в уединенном местечке за городом, где проживала пожилая семейная пара. О новых жильцах говорили, что родители их умерли, и девушка, оставшись одна с маленьким братом, отправилась искать приют у единственных оставшихся родственников.

И Сымин и Фу Шэнь весь путь проделали верхом и, прибыв на место, тут же заметили Цай Юэ, которая помогала старушке с вышиванием. Увидев своих благодетелей, девчонка тут же бросилась заваривать чай, чтобы затем несколько церемонно подать его всем присутствующим. Фу Шэнь осмотрелся вокруг и отметил, что жизнь здесь была довольно размеренной, и о ребенке кто-то явно заботился, потому, немного успокоившись, завуалировано предупредил Цай Юэ о необходимости как можно реже покидать дом в ближайшее время.

Хотя молодой господин Фу, беспокоясь за них, не упоминал подробностей о деле Цзинь Юньфэна, Цай Юэ уже догадалась, что семья ее господина попала в беду, спастись от которой будет весьма непросто, и даже в будущем, возможно, не удастся восстановить его доброе имя.

\- О вашей доброте и спасении наших жизней, молодые господа, эта Цай Юэ будет помнить всю свою жизнь, - кланяясь, говорила она сквозь слезы, - Эта слуга не сможет вернуть такой огромный долг в этой жизни и может только каждый день молиться, чтобы Будда благословил вас обоих. В следующем перерождении эта слуга желает стать лошадью или коровой, чтобы трудиться на благо молодых господ.

Фу Шэнь, не выдержав этого душераздирающего зрелища, отвернулся. И Сымин вздохнул:

\- В этом нет никакой необходимости. Пока ты хорошо заботишься об этом ребенке, наши усилия не пропадут зря.

Этот молодой господин был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы сползти с кана5 и, подобравшись к Фу Шэню, все это время мусолить его рукав своим маленьким беззубым ртом. Он поднял ребенка на колени: было невыносимо очаровательно видеть, как он размахивает крошечными ручками и выкрикивает разную чепуху. От этого зрелища темная дымка в сердце Фу Шэня несколько рассеялась, и он слабо улыбнулся.

  1. _炕_ _– кан. Традиционная система отопления в крестьянских домах на севере Китая. Представляет собой низкую лежанку из кирпича или глины, внутри которой находятся каналы для горячего воздуха, идущего из печи. Также может одновременно являться дымоходом._



Первый молодой господин Фу был очень красивым человеком, а эта улыбка и вовсе делала его подобным цветущему дереву и орхидеям, наполняя комнату своим сиянием. Ребенок, казалось, был бесконечно счастлив, беспокойно вертелся в чужих руках, будто хотел наброситься на него с объятиями. Фу Шэнь не ожидал, что так очарует это дитя, поэтому поспешно спустил его на пол, позволяя поиграть.

После всего этого беспокойства, учиненного двумя детьми – одним большим, и одним маленьким, старушка унесла младенца в другую комнату. И Сымин не хотел надолго здесь задерживаться и воспользовался этим шансом, чтобы попрощаться. Фу Шэнь оставил Цай Юэ немного серебра и недвусмысленно заявил, что никакой необходимости провожать их нет. Эти двое старались быть максимально незаметными, возвращаясь в город все так же тихо и осторожно.

Однако, примерно на полпути Фу Шэнь, рассеянно ощупав свою талию, понял, что нефритовый кулон, который он всегда носил с собой, неожиданно пропал. Если бы он потерял что-то другое, это бы ничего не значило, но этот нефрит подарил ему второй дядя, и он не расставался с ним с самого детства.

\- Возможно, его сорвали с твоего пояса, пока ты играл с ребенком, - напомнил И Сымин, замечая его растерянность, - Я вернусь с тобой, чтобы его поискать.

На это Фу Шэнь только мрачно отмахнулся:

\- Я не буду тебя беспокоить, И-сюн, отправляйся дальше. Я вернусь по этой же дороге, когда отыщу подвеску.

И Сымин знал, что эта вещь имела для него большое значение, и он не успокоится, даже если не сможет сейчас ее найти. Поэтому не стал настаивать и повернул лошадь, торопясь вернуться в город. Фу Шэнь развернулся в другую сторону и вновь отправился к тому маленькому предместью.


	22. Разрыв

Возможно, таким странным образом была явлена воля Небес, предписавшая куску нефрита потеряться в том крошечном крестьянском доме. Судьба была непостоянна и подобна огромной длани, легко нарушающей установившееся равновесие, сотрясающей землю. И не было ничего удивительного в той легкости, с которой она разорвала едва зародившуюся юношескую дружбу, так и не дав ей возможности окрепнуть.

Фу Шэнь по сей день не желал вспоминать обстоятельств той поездки. В своей жизни он сталкивался со многими трудностями, не раз стоя между жизнью и смертью, и каждый из этих случаев был страшней и кровавей, чем тот. Его сложно было назвать слабым человеком, который отказывается противостоять трагическим обстоятельствам, прекрасно зная, что не испытает при этом ничего, кроме боли. Однако, быть может оттого, что первая пережитая трагедия всегда остается наиболее болезненной, этот инцидент стал для Фу Шэня редким исключением. И череда последовавших за ним событий болезненно и резко оборвала пору его детства.

Молодому господину Фу потребовалось не больше половины шичэня, чтобы вернуться в тот уединенный пригород. Однако, стоило ему оказаться на месте, как он уловил некое едва заметное напряжение, разлитое в воздухе, с которым ранее никогда не сталкивался. Казалось, в городке резко стало меньше людей, на улицах мелькали фигуры редких прохожих, все двери были плотно заперты. Чем ближе он подходил к дому, где скрывалась Цай Юэ, тем осязаемей становилась тишина.

В тот миг, когда Фу Шэнь привязывал лошадь, маленькая дверь простого сельского домика распахнулась изнутри.

Два человека, которых не должно было быть здесь в этот час, неожиданно встретились.

Фу Шэнь застыл на месте, ошеломленный, будто его ударили дубинкой по голове. Взгляд его был расфокусирован, губы постоянно приоткрывались, словно он силился что-то сказать, но не мог произнести ни звука…

\- Ян… Сяо… хань.

Фу Шэнь словно вновь оказался в ледяной пещере, ему даже пришлось сжать челюсти и стиснуть кулаки, чтобы не задрожать. В глубине души он уже все понял, едва увидел этого человека, но его разум словно не мог осознать происходящее, представляя собой хаотичный, обрывочных хоровод мыслей. Его сил хватило только позвать Ян Сяоханя по имени, но сказать что-то еще он уже не мог.

_Почему ты здесь?_

_Что ты тут делаешь?_

_Зачем ты… обманул меня?_

Ян Сяохань, также застигнутый врасплох этой встречей, оказался намного спокойней Фу Шэня. Удивление едва мелькнуло на его лице, чтобы скрыться на дне его глубоких глаз.

Он открыл дверь пошире, и десяток стражей Фэйлун Вэй вышли на улицу. В зловещем лесу сверкающих сабель и мечей Ян Сяохань дружелюбно спросил:

\- Зачем ты вернулся?

\- Я потерял нефритовый кулон, - машинально ответил Фу Шэнь, - Потому приехал назад.

\- Неудивительно, - Ян Сяохань постучал пальцами по ладони и с явным раздражением покачал головой, - Ни один план не бывает идеальным.

\- Вы намеренно предупредили меня, что при дворе принято решение провести строгое расследование в отношении беглецов, - сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил Фу Шэнь, - А сегодня вы послали людей следить за мной, чтобы отыскать это место и, дождавшись моего отъезда, поймать всех в одну сеть. Так вы могли бы отыскать ваших преступников без моего участия, и я оставался бы в полном неведении обо всем случившемся, потому что никогда не стал бы сомневаться в ваших словах.

\- Вы замечательно демонстрируете людям одно, тем временем делая другое. Прекрасно, вы дождались своего часа, чтобы нанести удар. Вы так _расчетливы_ , господин Ян, то, что вы остаетесь только лишь незначительным генералом одной из армий Запретного города слишком несправедливо по отношению к вам.

Ян Сяохань вел себя так, будто не слышал злой иронии в чужих словах. Сложив ладони в знаке приветствия, он поклонился.

\- Это был лучший план поимки беглецов. И власть над происходящим находится не в моих руках. Пожалуйста, не обвиняйте этого скромного чиновника, молодой господин Фу.

Фу Шэнь улыбнулся.

\- Ну что вы, я вас ни в чем не виню. Если бы я хотел винить кого-то, то этим человеком должен был быть я сам, поскольку был излишне любопытен и привел волка прямо в дом, - он смотрел на Ян Сяоханя неотрывно, взглядом острым, как бритва, - Я был слеп, принимая этого волка за овцу. Теперь он укусил меня, и я в полной мере заслуживаю этого.

Ян Сяохань слушал его речи, заложив руки за спину. На лице его не было ни тени эмоций.

\- Мне очень жаль, - равнодушно сказал он.

\- Это пройдет, - Фу Шэнь был безжалостен, равнодушно отказываясь принимать чужие извинения.

Так они на долгие годы оказались в тупике. Ян Сяохань, наконец, отмер, протянул руку вперед – на раскрытой ладони лежал гладкий нефритовый кулон молочно-белого цвета с вырезанными на нем переплетающимися цветущими лозами1. Закрепленный на нем шнур перетерся от старости, а цвет его потускнел. С первого взгляда можно было понять, что эту вещицу постоянно носят при себе.

_1.Распространенная безделушка, не имеющая какого-то символического значения. Пример по ссылке: https://5b0988e595225.cdn.sohucs.com/images/20180214/6e2ed81dee304c94bb0dadddfd6d35c8.jpeg_

\- Этот? – спросил он.

Фу Шэнь ничего не ответил, подхватив кулон за свисающую кисточку. Ладонь Ян Сяоханя опустела, и пальцы его неловко дрогнули, прежде чем он убрал руку. 

С этих пор им было нечего сказать друг другу. Треснувшее зеркало было незачем полировать, а пролитую воду уже не собрать обратно. Предательство и обман были откровенно брошены на стол, и угрызения совести, извинения или даже попытки искупить содеянное ничего бы не изменили, поскольку их восприятие друг друга кардинально переменилось.

В те времена Фу Шэнь обладал поистине взрывным темпераментом, и для него не было чем-то удивительным оскорбить или поколотить своих противников. Однако теперь он чувствовал себя совершенно измученным и хотел лишь найти спокойное место, где мог бы закрыть глаза и заснуть. Клинок Ян Сяоханя вонзился в него точно и безжалостно, пригвоздив к месту: кровь еще не пролилась, а он уже утратил силы для борьбы.

Может быть, Ян Сяохань не был виноват во всем происходящем. Фу Шэнь оказался перед ним совершенно беззащитен и сам указал, куда нанести удар – разве это не глупо?

\- Фу Шэнь! – вдруг окликнул его Ян Сяохань, когда он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, - Однажды я сказал вам, что один из нас подобен облакам в небе, а другой – грязи под ногами.

Фу Шэнь остановился.

\- Я виноват в том, что ранил твое сердце. Но если бы этот день повторился снова, я бы не изменил своего решения.

Страж Фэйлун Вэй с каменным сердцем, наконец, сорвал свою неподвижную маску, впервые в жизни обнажив под этим небом свои амбиции и стремления. Сейчас он был уверен в правильности своих поступков и выглядел даже еще более возвышенным, чем настоящий благородный господин.

\- У грязи тоже есть ранги. Я глубоко погрузился и желаю оказаться на поверхности.

За спиной Фу Шэня раздались ясные хлопки. Он обернулся, приподняв брови. На губах его была мягкая улыбка, но взгляд был насмешливым и презрительным.

\- Как трогательно. Жаль, что я так никогда не думал, - прошептал он, - Господин Ян до сих пор этого не понял? Никто вас ни к чему не принуждал. Но вы сами охотно провалились в грязь и теперь настаиваете на том, чтобы в ней и остаться.

Сказав это, он развернулся, стремясь побыстрее покинуть двор.

Фу Шэнь намеревался решительно уйти, но с каждым шагом нож, засевший в его сердце, вырывался наружу. Ни боль, ни кровь больше ничто не сдерживало, и она хлынула из раны.

Дорога казалась бесконечной. Он знал, что кто-то смотрит ему в спину, поэтому делал все возможное, чтобы держаться прямо, но чем сильнее он пытался выглядеть спокойным, тем яростнее боль терзала его.

В туманной дымке, которая заволокла его зрение, возникла чья-то фигура. Спина этого человека была неширокой, но стройной и прямой. Он сидел перед ним на корточках, жестом предлагая устраиваться.

Внезапно Фу Шэня накрыла волна ярости, развернувшись, он швырнул нефрит в виде двух свивающихся лоз о землю.

Раздался громкий треск и осколки прекрасного камня брызнули во все стороны.

\- Отныне и мы с тобой такие же, как этот нефрит.

Больше он не оборачивался, будто желая навсегда забыть того, кто остался за спиной. Ян Сяохань пристально рассматривал осколки, лежащие на земле, казалось, он успел заметить красные глаза Фу Шэня, когда тот мельком бросил на него единственный взгляд.

Что касается их отношений, то они полагали, что не слишком отличаются от обычных хороших приятелей. Разрыв был слишком болезненным и произошел не только из-за стоящих меж ними разногласий. В душе он смутно осознавал, что потерял нечто гораздо более глубокое и хрупкое, чем дружба.

Расколотым, как этот камень, казалось, было и сердце, полное абсолютно безоговорочного доверия… Искреннее сердце юного и беспечного человека.

Фу Шэнь мчался, словно ветер, всю дорогу до столицы, поднимая облака пыли к небу, силуэт его был похож на спущенную с тетивы стрелу. По счастливой случайности в это время в город стремилось попасть не так уж много людей, потому просторная площадь перед воротами оказалась почти пустой, и он ни с кем не столкнулся. Встречный поток ветра был подобен захлестывающим морским волнам, развевал края его одежд и туманил глаза. Это стремительное движение вперед в каком-то самозабвенном порыве словно бы стирало его гнев.

Когда мутные волны болезненных чувств наконец схлынули, Фу Шэнь замедлился и коснулся пальцами уголков глаз, обнаружив, что они оставались сухими.

Юноша не знал, плакал ли он, или все его слезы унесло ветром.

В этот миг гнев ударил ему в голову, и он вдруг ужасно захотел взять свой клинок и броситься обратно, чтобы зарезать Ян Сяоханя, как скот. Но тут же ярость исчезла, и Фу Шэнь желал только найти уединенное место, чтобы выпить тысячу чаш вина и оплакать свои чувства, что были, словно кость, брошены собаке. Однако все эти мысли стремительно возникали в его голове, чтобы тут же исчезнуть. В тот момент, когда он наконец остановился, ему уже не хотелось ничего вовсе.

Как могли сойтись такие разные пути? Еще совсем недавно он не верил во зло, и теперь это стало одним из его бесчисленных уроков.

Сейчас, понимая, как ошибался, он отпустил то, что должно было отпустить.

Ветер крепчал, а горизонт тянулся бесконечно во всех направлениях.

Разве он не оказался белоглазым волком? – спросил себя Фу Шэнь, - Меня укусили. Значит ли это, что я не могу продолжать жить?

Хотя он и решил так, но когда, вернувшись в поместье, увидел ящик с луком, подобно драгоценности хранившийся в его комнатах, его нос разболелся из-за непролитых слез. Пережив эту волну неописуемой печали, он подозвал маленького слугу:

\- Отнеси этот ящик в кладовую.

\- Мне оставить его на складе Ин гуна или где-нибудь во дворе молодого господина? – уточнил тот.

Сперва Фу Шэнь хотел сказать, что чем дальше его унесут, тем лучше, и уже был готов именно так и поступить, но вдруг испугался, что этот лук может использовать кто-то другой, и дыхание его перехватило.

\- Оставь его в моем дворе, - в конце концов тихо приказал он, чувствуя себя побежденным. Поразмыслив, добавил, - Убери ящик в надежное место, не позволяй влаге или насекомым испортить его.

К счастью, знакомство их продлилось недолго, и они не успели завязать слишком близких отношений, так что это был единственный предмет, который напоминал о человеке по фамилии Ян. Когда ящик унесли, Фу Шэнь наконец избавился от ощущения невыносимого удушья и упал спиной на кровать. Среди всех этих великих взлетов и падений, радостей и печалей, в вихре воспоминаний о горестях, которые он пережил, юноша смог каким-то образом погрузиться в сон, где снова оказался у обрыва на горе Баоянь. На этот раз не было никакого кабана, только проклятый Ян Сяохань, державшийся одной рукой за выступ скалы, и бездонная пропасть под его ногами.

Во сне Ян Сяохань был холоден, точно лед, и, несмотря ни на что, не желал просить о помощи. Фу Шэнь был встревожен и зол, но в сердце его жили некие опасения, и потому он не протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему.

\- Почему ты обманул меня?

Вопрос, который так и не был произнесен наяву, задали во сне. Фу Шэнь, задыхаясь, расхаживал взад и вперед по краю обрыва, чтобы внезапно рухнуть на камни с яростным криком:

\- Ты обманут меня! Ты обманул меня в прошлый раз, и на этот раз ты обманешь меня! Давай, прыгни вниз! Раз ты из тех, кто этого хочет!

Прокричав во сне эти слова, он резко вздрогнул и проснулся.

Небо за окном было уже темным, невольно он проспал целый день. Фу Тинсинь стоял рядом с кроватью, и лицо его выглядело несколько изможденным.

\- Почему ты спал в одежде? – заметив, что племянник проснулся, с беспокойством спросил он, - Тебе приснился кошмар?

Фу Шэнь опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что его руки крепко прижаты к груди. Неудивительно, что во сне ему казалось, будто он задыхается.

Он перевернулся и поднялся с постели, потирая затекшие плечи и шею. Внезапно он заметил, что Фу Тинсинь одет в траурные белые одежды, в которых выглядит просто и аккуратно. Без видимой причины сердце его упало.

\- Ты собираешься на прогулку, дядя? – осторожно спросил он.

\- Я только что получил известие из дворца, - медленно сказал Фу Тинсинь, - Господин Цзинь не выдержал пыток в тюрьме и перерезал запястья осколком битого фарфора. Умирая, он оставил последние четыре слова…

Воля Небес была подобна ножу. Как будто предыдущий удар был недостаточно глубоким и мучительным.

Тон Фу Шэня тут же стал мрачным и торжественным.

\- Что… он написал?

Фу Тинсинь устало закрыл глаза, рыдания перехватывали его горло, пока, наконец, все не вышло из-под контроля. По его лицу катились горячие слезы.

\- Он написал: «Моя совесть остается чиста».


	23. Прошлое

Это выглядело откровенным истреблением. Чудовищный инцидент с участием вассального вана, генерала и придворного чиновника произвел глубокое впечатление на все слои общества.

Хань Юань был обезглавлен, Ань-ван лишился титула и земель, а Цзинь Юньфэн покончил с собой. В семействе Цзинь было больше дюжины человек: молодых и старых, мужчин и женщин, и ни одному из них не посчастливилось спастись.

Очень немногие знали, что были двое, кому удалось избежать смерти, но в конце концов и они не смогли укрыться от внимания стражей Фэйлун Вэй.

И никто не знал, что два беглеца, чьи судьбы, казалось, уже решены, будут спокойно жить в маленьком городке у северных границ. Семь лет спустя они вновь встретились со своим спасителем.

Это неожиданное открытие напугало Фу Шэня почти так же сильно, как и известие о брачном указе Императора месяцем ранее.

Надо сказать, за прошедшие годы генерал Фу сильно изменился. Измученный мирской суетой и беспечной игрой судьбы, он больше не был тем молодым господином, который всю жизнь полагался исключительно на собственный взрывной темперамент. Военная карьера и постоянные сражения быстро заставили его отказаться от бесполезного ребячество, излишней своенравности и ненужной чуткости.

Едва придя в себя от горечи утрат, он смиренно осознал неприемлемость опрометчивых действий и научился уважать чужие амбиции и пути их реализации. Он даже восстановил дружбу с Ян Сяоханем, предварительно попросив никогда более не упоминать о прошлом.

В тот миг, когда Фу Шэнь разбил о землю нефритовый кулон, звук удара должен был символизировать разрыв всех связей между ними. Но позднее, когда гнев его утих, он понял, что должен быть благодарен господину Яну за спасение собственной репутации. Устроить все так, чтобы стражи Фэйлун Вэй нагрянули в тот дом после их ухода было по крайней мере непросто, как и скрыть все это от Фу Шэня, чтобы не ранить его чувства.

По крайней мере, он относился к Фу Шэню достаточно доброжелательно, не смотря на сомнительные моральные принципы.

Какая жалость, что он тогда был в ярости, и все, что бы не делал Ян Сяохань, в его глазах превращалось в «недобрые замыслы». С того дня они не общались вплоть до зимы восемнадцатого года эпохи Юаньтай, когда ко двору прибыли иностранные послы. В то время в Запретном городе проводилось соревнование по игре цзичжу1 – Император Юаньтай приказал стражам Императорской гвардии принять в нем участие и составить команду с молодыми господами из знатных семейств, чтобы встретиться на поле с игроками другого государства.

_1._ _擊鞠_ _\- jī jū – Цзичжу – конная игра с мячом, предшественник современного поло. Судя по археологическим находкам, зародилась около 2,5 тысяч лет назад в Китае, а наибольшую популярность получила во времена династии Тан. Эта игра была крайне популярна среди аристократии и членов императорской семьи. Мужчины играли в нее на конях, а женщины – на ослах, поскольку ими было легче управлять, а ездить верхом – безопаснее. В одной из недавно найденных гробниц в Сиане был найден труп знатной дамы Цуй Ши, жившей в_ _VIII_ _веке нашей эры. Вместе с ней нашли три скелета ездовых ослов и специальные палки для цзичжу._

В середине игры мяч улетел за пределы поля. Молодой евнух, отвечающий за мячи, оказался слегка нерасторопным, и, когда иностранный игрок нетерпеливо замахнулся битой, мяч все еще был в его руке. Участники игры имели привычку вкладывать в свои удары изрядную силу и, если бы удар был завершен, евнух вполне мог получить серьезные раны или вовсе оказаться убитым. Фу Шэнь, бывший к нему ближе всех, подхватил маленького евнуха и забросил к себе в седло.

Цзичжу являлся агрессивным спортом, и травмы от столкновений во время игры были обычным делом. Чужестранец действовал намеренно провокационно и, не останавливаясь, следующий удар направил в лицо Фу Шэня.

Деревянная бита еще не достигла переносицы, когда на периферии его зрения что-то стремительно промелькнуло и врезалось посольскому игроку в висок. Бросок был настолько мощным, что выбил крепкого мужчину ростом в восемь чи2 из седла.

_2.尺_ _– мера длины, со временем постепенно увеличивалась. Во времена Чжоу была равна 22,5 см, в эпоху Западной Цзинь – 24,1 см. То есть, наш гражданин иностранного государства был ростом от 180 до 193 см._

Фу Шэнь в изумлении оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как Ян Сяохань, сидя верхом на лошади, небрежно растирает запястье.

\- Прошу прощения, у меня соскользнула рука, - равнодушно признался он.

Этот бросок, несомненно, требовал большой силы, а для того, чтобы придать ему характер неприятной случайности, требовалось весьма неловко вывернуть запястье. Фу Шэнь внимательно наблюдал за ним, и во второй половине игры Ян Сяохань действительно использовал биту для левой руки. Правая его рука, удерживающая поводья, была прикрыта рукавом, но все равно заметно дрожала.

Настроение Фу Шэня сделалось сложным. Не думать о прошлом было трудно, но и успокаивать себя тем, что разрыв их отношений списывает любые долги, было неправильно. Он хотел как-то выразить свою благодарность.

После игры он поймал Ян Сяоханя у выхода с поля и вручил ему в знак благодарности флакон отличной заживляющей мази. Тот не позволил Фу Шэню просто так уйти. Пытаясь перевязать опухшее запястье, он спросил:

\- Варвары из приграничья уже давно точат против нас мечи, и они отыщут любую лазейку, чтобы пустить их в ход. Разве вы не подвергли себя опасности, спасая этого евнуха?

У него все еще хватает смелости произносить слово «спасение»?

\- А нужно было поступить как-то иначе? - взгляд Фу Шэня стал очень нехорошим, - Например, посмотреть, как его забьют до смерти?

\- Это просто евнух, - Ян Сяоханю действительно неудобно было делать перевязку одной рукой, поэтому он сдался и просто устроил правую руку на колене, - Стоил ли он спасения?

Фу Шэнь понял его намек и разозлился еще больше. Он сдвинул повязку, смазал ее лекарством и одним движением превратил его руку в цзунцзы3.

_3.粽子_ _– традиционное китайское блюдо из клейкого риса, завернутого в листья бамбука или тростника (или любые другие широкие плоские листья)._

\- Даже если он евнух, - отвернувшись, ледяным тоном произнес Фу Шэнь, - Спасать не следует беспринципных и лицемерных людей. Такие и вправду заслуживают смерти.

И они вновь расстались.

В следующем году положение в Северном Синьцзяне коренным образом изменилось: молодой господин Фу пережил тяжелую утрату и, не успев даже снять траурные одежды, был отправлен придворными чиновниками на поле битвы.

В начале зимы двадцатого года эпохи Юаньтай перед отъездом из столицы Ян Сяохань проявил инициативу и отправил ему еще одно приглашение с просьбой встретиться где-нибудь в саду. В тот день в городе был сильный снегопад, и случайных прохожих практически не было. Фу Шэнь прошагал по покрытой снегом увядшей траве, пересек мост, перекинутый через озеро, и вошел в небольшой павильон, расположенный над гладью воды.

Три стены помещения были застеклены витражами, а четвертая – прикрыта плотной занавесью от ветра. Внутри было тепло и уютно. В вазе на столе благоухала ветка сливы, покрытая белыми цветами, рядом были расставлены маленькие блюда, чайник закипал на глиняной печи. Ян Сяохань стоял у окна, глядя на падающий снег, и, услышав его шаги, повернулся. На губах его была легкая улыбка.

Фу Шэнь был одет в белое, а лицо его было холодным и отрешенным. Он слегка вытянулся, но при этом сильно похудел. Он, казалось, уже пересек черту юности, и в его лице проступило обещание будущей красоты.

\- Зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

Выражение его по-прежнему оставалось ледяным, но в глазах больше не было настороженности. Разумеется, этому могло послужить то, что трагедия, случившаяся с его семьей и страной, слишком сильно на него давила, и у него просто не осталось сил возиться с какими-то незначительными проблемами прошлого.

\- Армия выступит уже завтра, и мы долго не увидимся, - сказал Ян Сяохань, - Может быть генерал Фу удостоит меня чести и разделит со мной прощальный ужин?

Фу Шэнь бесцеремонно приподнял край одежд и сел за стол.

\- Я уже здесь. Не нужно наказывать себя, продолжая стоять. Садись.

Ян Сяохань налил ему чаю и поднял свою чашку, чтобы произнести тост:

\- Впереди всех нас ждет много трудностей, и я лишь желаю, чтобы ты хорошо позаботился о себе, генерал. Я надеюсь, что в следующем году… я вновь смогу в этом же павильоне выпить вина и полюбоваться снегопадом с тобой.

Дорога впереди была куда труднее. Встречались на ней и волки, и тигры, и леопарды, а смерть была простой неизбежностью.

Но он не стал убеждать его в этом, да и не смог бы, не имея достаточно реального опыта. В семействе Фу было три поколения потомственных воинов, и смерть в битве была для них всех наиболее вероятным исходом.

Фу Шэнь поднял свою чашку, чокнулся с Ян Сяоханем и слегка усмехнулся.

\- Поменьше демонстрируй мне свою привязанность. Кто захочет вместе с тобой смотреть на снег в следующем году? С таким же успехом ты мог бы просто загадать желание. Если мне суждено умереть на войне, последнее, что я сделаю перед смертью – прощу тебя.

Над озером завывал ветер. Снежинки уносило вверх, и небо походило на бескрайнюю бездну, наполненную только пустотой.

То, что называлось проводами, было больше похоже на прощание.

\- Я молюсь, чтобы ты одержал скорую победу и с триумфом вернулся назад, - руки Ян Сяоханя не дрожали, он улыбался, как делал это обычно, и говорил мягким тихим голосом, - Надеюсь, ты до конца моих дней будешь ненавидеть меня.

***

Несмотря на бесчисленные бедствия и опасности, Фу Шэнь все же пошел против течения, резко уменьшая вероятность дожить до старости. Молитвы, высказанные в павильоне над озером, воплотились в реальность – когда Фу Шэнь возвратился ко двору, Ян Сяохань получил повышение, став Императорским посланником и инспектором над министерствами двора. Эти двое, оказываясь вместе на советах, всякий раз скандалили, пока, наконец, не стали известны всей столице, как заклятые враги.

Тот инцидент, случившийся в далеком прошлом, был отложен в сторону, где и покрылся пылью.

Однако Фу Шэнь спрашивал себя, действительно ли он смог великодушно простить это?

Он мог по-прежнему игнорировать старую трагедию. Рана зарубцевалась и зажила, и теперь он мог быть спокоен, но разве можно так легко забыть ощущение пронзающего сердце лезвия?

Если вас укусила змея, вы будете еще десять лет опасаться веревок. Фу Шэнь привык находить для себя успокоение в делах, и эта привычка появилась у него еще с той поры. Он не беспокоился о том, что кто-то может предать его, но и не осмеливался вновь искренне довериться хоть кому-нибудь.

Чего он никак не мог ожидать, так это того, что под слоями пыли вдруг обнаружится истина.

Цай Юэ не умерла.

Она стояла перед ним, живая, и все еще могла ясно припомнить все обстоятельства своего спасения.

\- …Эта рабыня и Нян-эр были арестованы стражами Фэйлун Вэй и отправлены в тюрьму, но нас не пытали, и никто не пришел, чтобы допросить меня. Примерно через два дня кто-то подсыпал наркотик в нашу еду или воду. Когда эта рабыня проснулась, мы уже ехали в повозке по горе Баоянь. У нас была еда и одежда, и деньги, на которые мы рассчитывали поселиться в деревне неподалеку, где можно было научиться виноделию, но годом позже она пострадала от бедствия. В то время я слышала от странствующих купцов, что вы часто бываете в Северном Синьцзяне, и потому на границе сохраняется мир и покой. Тогда я взяла Нян-эр и отправилась на север.

О личности того, кто составил этот хитрый план побега, гадать не приходилось. Едва Ян Сяохань поймал беглецов и, возможно, еще до того, как успел доложить об этом, Цзинь Юньфэн покончил с собой в тюрьме. Все участники дела были мертвы, суд уже успел забить гвозди в крышку их гроба, а жизнь или смерть Цай Юэ и маленького господина Цзинь уже не имела никакого значения. В согласии с привычным для стражей Фэйлун Вэй методом прополки сорняков, от них, скорее всего, собирались избавиться с помощью яда. Этим Ян Сяохань и воспользовался, заменив яд на наркотик, а затем вывез женщину с ребенком из города под видом трупов, позволив им сбежать.

Что касается причины такого внезапного приступа великодушия… хотя это и могло бы прозвучать излишне самовлюбленно, но иного варианты Фу Шэнь придумать не мог.

Ян Сяохань поступил так из-за него.

Фу Шэнь совершенно не понимал, как ему теперь оценивать его бессмысленное самоуничижение. Сердце генерала Фу колотилось быстро, словно в его груди отбивали барабанную дробь, и мучительно болело. В этот момент то обстоятельство, что он не в силах за одну ночь домчаться до столицы и избить Ян Сяоханя, чтобы больше не смел притворяться волком с длинным хвостом, вызывало в нем волны беспомощной ненависти.

Если бы он не столкнулся сегодня с Цай Юэ, Ян Сяохань, скорее всего, никогда не рассказал бы ему правду, навсегда оставаясь в глазах Фу Шэня тем, кто ищет только выгоду. Он не желал спорить и что-либо объяснять, чтобы люди, наконец, поняли его. Происхождение было его грехом, Ян Сяохань был одним из тех людей, кто рожден лишь для того, чтобы всю жизнь безрезультатно пытаться выбраться из грязи.

Но теперь осмелится ли он сказать, что в его душе нет ничего, важнее личной выгоды?

Крепкое вино обожгло горло и усилило жар в груди.

Как ты жесток, Ян-сюн, - думал Фу Шэнь, сжимая подлокотник своего инвалидного кресла, - Неужели у тебя и вправду хватило бы духу позволить мне ненавидеть тебя всю жизнь?


	24. Сведение счетов

Ночью столица сияла огнями.

Стол был завален стопками документов, Ян Сяохань низко склонился над одним из отчетов, торопясь завершить работу. Ужин на подносе давно остыл, и пожилой управляющий долго ждал приказов господина за дверью, но в конце концов собрал свое мужество и на цыпочках прокрался в кабинет.

\- Господин, вы весь день читали, пожалуйста, дайте отдых вашим глазам и лучше съешьте что-нибудь.

Ян Сяохань никак на это не отреагировал. Дописав последние несколько строк, он отбросил кисть и потер запястье, затем откинулся на спинку стула, потянулся и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Наконец-то я закончил возиться с этим, - едва договорив, он вдруг отвернулся и громко чихнул.

\- Ох, что случилось?! – тут же запаниковал слуга, - Вам ни в коем случае нельзя простужаться… Я попрошу кого-нибудь приготовить для вас имбирный суп.

\- Ты поднимаешь шум на ровном месте, - поморщившись, отмахнулся от него Ян Сяохань, - Все в порядке.

\- Говорят, что чихнуть один раз – значит, кто-то думает о вас, два раза – проклинает, трижды – придается воспоминаниям, - улыбнулся управляющий, — Значит сейчас кто-то о вас думает.

Стоило ему договорить, как Ян Сяохань чихнул снова.

\- … Я принесу вам суп.

\- Забудь об этом, - Ян Сяохань подавил смех, - Разве это нормально?

Управляющий несколько озадачился, пытаясь понять, что именно является «нормальным», но вскоре понял, что имел в виду господин. Наблюдая за выражением чужого лица, он ответил:

\- Господин хоу, вероятно, уже прибыл в префектуру Янь и беспокоится о вас. Простите этого старого раба за то, что он говорит подобное без позволения, но в последние дни вы работали все ночи напролет и жгли ламповое масло. Это крайне плохо может сказаться на вашем здоровье. Если бы господин хоу был здесь, он не позволил бы вам работать так много, будто от этого зависит ваша жизнь.

\- Хм? – Ян Сяохань насмешливо приподнял брови, - Это так… Госпожа еще не переступила порог, а ты уже пользуешься его влиянием, чтобы мною командовать?

Слуга отметил, что он не выглядит рассерженным и не иронизирует над его попыткой отправить господина отдыхать, напротив, выражение его лица было расслабленным и даже веселым, поэтому старик решился продолжить:

\- Вскоре вы с господином хоу вступите в брак, и будете поддерживать друг друга всю жизнь. У вас появится кто-то, кого будет интересовать, жарко вам или холодно, кто будет внимателен к вам… Разве можно приравнять нечто подобное к командованию вами?

На лице Ян Сяоханя от этих слов расплылась мечтательная улыбка.

\- Уже скоро конец года, я видел, как в город один за другим приезжают слуги из усадеб, чтобы вручить новогодние подарки. Цзиннин хоу в этом году будет отмечать праздник на северной границе, там еще холоднее. Выбери пару хороших мехов и отрезов шелка поплотнее, загрузи в повозку и отправь ему. Кстати, что со строителями, которых я велел подыскать?

Этот человек едва уехал и скорее всего даже не успел доесть сухой паек, который брал с собой в дорогу, а господин уже думает, что бы еще ему подарить. Слуга мысленно попрощался со своим обыкновенно таким достойным хозяином: от любви его мозги превратились в кашу. Он был таким ласковым и внимательным, что никак не мог оставить предмет своих воздыханий в покое.

\- Все в порядке, - мысленно приукрасив нежными чувствами суровый холод в сердце своего господина, ответил управляющий, - Все мастера уже найдены. Поскольку ничего сложного делать не требуется, можно обойтись всего парой рабочих. Но для описанного вами водоема сперва нужно расчертить схему и закупить материалы. Когда вы сочтете чертежи удовлетворительными, можно будет начинать работу.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы работать неспеша, просто завершите все до двенадцатого февраля, - сказал Ян Сяохань, - В эти дни вам предстоит довольно много потрудиться. Не стесняйся превысить запланированные расходы для покупки всего необходимого. Если в ближайшее время никто из поместья Ин-гуна не объявится, отправляйся к чиновникам в Министерство обрядов, чтобы уточнить, как лучше поступать в этом случае.

С тех пор, как Фу Шэнь покинул столицу, количество дел, требующих от Ян Сяоханя срочного решения, внезапно увеличилось. В общем-то, до того, как Фу Шэнь поселился в этом доме, его жизнь всегда была такой. И лишь когда в поместье появился больной человек, которому постоянно требовалось его внимание, Ян Сяохань обеспокоился, что из-за дел не сможет должным образом позаботиться о нем. К тому же он не желал нарушать покой больного, оттого отложил все рабочие вопросы на потом, и вот сейчас «потом» настало.

Когда Фу Шэнь жил в поместье Ян Сяоханя, он практически не покидал дом на ночь и не общался с другими людьми, за исключением вызовов ко двору. Стоило только ему освободиться от своих обязанностей, как он немедленно возвращался домой, чтобы составить компанию своему постояльцу, проследить, чтобы он поел и принял лекарства, поддержать, пока он во дворе пытается ходить, побыть рядом, пока он умывается и принимает ванну. Хотя они и жили в разных комнатах, Ян Сяохань каждый вечер приходил к Фу Шэню, чтобы дождаться, когда тот уснет, и только после этого возвращался к себе… Некоторые из этих вещей вполне могли бы сделать слуги, некоторые – нет. Но только Ян Сяохань был свидетелем того, какую жизнь вел Цзиннин хоу в своем поместье, и теперь, когда тот попал в его руки, он не мог позволить Фу Шэню терпеть какие бы то ни было невзгоды.

Он вновь и вновь смотрел в спину этого человека, хорошо понимая, что не сможет удержать его. Теперь же, когда Фу Шэнь больше не способен ходить, разве не может Ян Сяохань попытаться оставить его рядом, сделать так, чтобы он сам больше не желал уходить?

В дополнение к служебным обязанностям в последнее время он занимался еще и парочкой личных вопросов: первым из них был слух об «отрезанном рукаве», которым занимался Вэй Сюйчжоу, а вторым – расследование покушения на Фу Шэня. По последнему вопросу Император уже приказал трем судебным министерствам провести строгое расследование, а два месяца спустя министерства объявили дело закрытым. Ян Сяохань внимательно изучил все отчеты и понял, что это полная чушь. Главный судья Министерства юстиции назвал единственной причиной произошедшего «некомпетентность войск». После задержания местных высокопоставленных военных они раскрыли пару татарских шпионов и, выбив из них признание, радостно свалили на их головы всю вину и завершили расследование.

Что касается личности того, кто приказал устроить засаду, откуда взялся порох, вызвавший обвал, и был ли истинной целью убийства молодой татарский князь или Фу Шэнь… все эти вопросы так и остались скрыты густым туманом.

Главные должностные лица трех министерств молчаливо понимали друг друга и не хотели придавать слишком большого значения этому инциденту, прекрасно осознавая все опасения Императора в отношении Фу Шэня из-за этого внезапного указа о браке. Только один дуюйши1 из Юйшитая по имени Гу Шанлю упорствовал в своем убеждении в том, что дело было слишком подозрительным, и постоянно просил открыть его снова для детального дорасследования, но его прошения так и не были переданы Императору, поскольку все материалы уже давно были отправлены в архив императорским евнухом.

_1._ _都御史_ _\- Dōu yù shǐ – чиновник Министерства юстиции при династии Мин и Цин. Полностью аналогичен древнему чину чжунчэн. Дуюйши – помощник Юйши дафу (главы Юйшитая), занимался расследованием преступлений чиновников._

Ян Сяохань явно не мог прибегнуть к помощи Фэйлун Вэй для расследования дела. Он прилагал множество усилий, чтобы не привлекать внимания к собственным попыткам докопаться до правды, но результаты были минимальны. Поскольку дело касалось секретной информации армии Северной Янь, а Фу Шэнь надежно скрывал ее от стражей Фэйлун Вэй, его людям крайне сложно было узнать хоть что-то полезное. Единственным достижением за эти два месяца стало только обнаружение «зеленой тропы» для частных сделок между военными префектуры Тонг и контрабандистами на границе.

Зеленые тропы были полной противоположностью официальным дорогам и, как следует из названия, использовались для секретных сделок между солдатами и гражданскими торговцами. Странствующие купцы перемещались между провинциями, армия могла покупать у них провиант и лекарства, а у иностранцев – порох и мечи. Кто-то даже организовал небольшую часть войск Великой Чжоу и татарской конницы, чтобы наладить постоянный обмен еды, чая, соли и других приятных сердцу безделиц на боевых коней.

Поначалу официальные дороги то были открыты, то перекрывались на какое-то время, а налоги за их использование были очень высоки – зеленые тропы возникли именно в то время и сохранялись по сей день, несмотря на все запреты. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что всюду на границе Великой Чжоу, где стояла ее армия, была по крайней мере одна такая зеленая тропа.

Если предположить, что порох действительно прибыл с одной из таких троп, а перевал Цинша находился на самом севере префектуры Тонг, главным подозреваемым в организации покушения будет расквартированная в этих местах армия.

Если верить словам Фу Шэня, шпионом Императора был кто-то из высокопоставленных военных северной Янь. Армия префектуры Тонг давным-давно отделилась от Железной кавалерии, и сейчас с ней были тесно связаны западные границы Северной Янь и префектура Юань.

Кем на самом деле был шпион, Фу Шэнь, возможно, уже догадался. Однако Ян Сяоханю не следовало знать слишком много деталей – дела армии Северной Янь были тем, куда он не мог сунуть свой нос.

Но если Фу Шэнь не сможет избавиться от этого человека, то, независимо от того, кто конкретно из них двоих решит это сделать, публично или в частном порядке, Ян Сяохань непременно нанесет свой удар.

Что касается упомянутого ранее первого вопроса, то, на удивление, результат несколько превзошел его ожидания. Самый первый слух о том, что Фу Шэнь – отрезанный рукав, пришел от его мачехи, госпожи Цинь. Ее дочь была лянди Наследника и проживала в Восточном дворце, где и нашептала эту ерунду на ухо Его Высочеству Первому Принцу, а тот придумал гнусный трюк, чтобы «облегчить бремя» Императора Юаньтай.

Продолжать расследование не требовалось, поскольку он знал, что госпожа Цинь уже давно ломала голову над тем, как бы получше нанести удар Фу Шэню в спину, чтобы ее родной сын унаследовал титул. Она боялась, что первый молодой господин Фу будет вечным препятствием к этому. Вот почему она так спешила сделать шаг и прервать будущую линию наследников Фу Шэня.

Одна лишь эгоистичная и злобная женщина, разыгравшая во внутреннем дворе эту сомнительную уловку, едва не стала причиной смены военного руководства армии Северной Янь из-за разлетевшихся при дворе сплетен.

Какая ирония. Какая глупость.

Однако, когда Ян Сяохань впервые услышал о роли этой женщины в распространении сплетни, его взбесило даже не нынешнее положение, а воспоминание о том, что он услышал от Фу Шэня тогда, в пещере. Много лет назад он сказал: «У меня нет матери».

Едва его мать умерла, как ребенка начала мучить безразличная злобная мачеха. Как ему удавалось терпеть все эти годы?

Ян Сяохань на какое-то время обрел подобие спокойствия в штабе Фэйлун Вэй, затем отыскал одного из подчиненных и ненавязчиво сказал:

\- У Цзиннин хоу есть младший брат по имени Фу Я. Я слышал, он постоянно посещает петушиные бои и собачьи бега – такой юный, а уже такой распутный. Его Величество никогда не любил чрезмерную славу Ин гуна и, поскольку Цзиннин хоу благоволит мне, я не могу относится к его брату плохо.

Его подчиненный был проницателен и мгновенно уловил суть дела.

\- Этот подчиненный понимает. Могу я осмелиться спросить, сделать его импотентом немедленно или воспользоваться средством, чтобы неспеша обессилить его тело?

\- Не нужно торопиться, - холодно усмехнулся Ян Сяохань, - сделаем это медленно. Лучше подождать того момента, когда он получит титул официального наследника. Этот чиновник хочет узнать, кто из членов семейства Фу сможет после этого называться Ин гуном.

Разве госпожа Цинь не была любительницей вредить людям, обрывая их семейный связи? Значит и ее драгоценному сыну пришло время испробовать сей способ на себе.

Что касается Фу лянди, Ян Сяохань сперва планировал заняться ею следом за ее братцем. Кто же мог знать, что из восточного дворца Наследного Принца придет известие, будто Фу Тин практикует колдовство с шестигранными камнями, планируя покушение на жизнь главной супруги Его Высочества. Этот коварный и жестокий замысел был раскрыт доверенной служанкой Первой супруги. Однако, при вынесении приговора лянди, Цэнь фэй приняла во внимание, что та была частью семейства Фу, потому все же великодушно пощадила ее жизнь, но лишила звания и в наказание понизила до служанки, выполняющей самую грязную работу.

Наследник престола был идиотом, но его главная жена, госпожа Цэнь, отличалась очень острым умом. Ян Сяохань был рад, что его работу сделал кто-то другой. Его одолевало любопытство, что же сейчас происходит в доме Ин гуна.

Когда госпожа Цинь увидит конец, что постиг ее горячо любимых детей, что она почувствует? – не без злорадного восторга думал Ян Сяохань.

**Город Янчжоу, столица северной Янь.**

Фу Шэнь вернулся в Северный Синьцзян под предлогом поклонения предкам, но он все еще не покинул свой пост командующего армией Северной Янь. Стоило ему войти в город, как войска, ожидавшие своего генерала целую вечность, приветствовали его в поместье губернатора провинции Янь. За исключением нескольких генералов, которым выпало патрулировать границу, все остальные кучей устремились обратно в Янчжоу, где по очереди желали, чтобы он и Ян Сяохань вместе «отрастили седые волосы» и «вскоре родили сына», что ужасно разозлило Цзиннин хоу, заставив его подняться из инвалидного кресла. Эта стая обезьян полдня разыгрывала из себя шутов, пока в итоге их не выгнал злой и смущенный генерал Фу.

Днем военный лекарь Северной Янь, Ду Лан, осмотрел ноги генерала, после чего взглянул на него и с улыбкой произнес:

\- Приношу свои поздравления господину хоу.

\- Благодарю, - к этому моменту у Фу Шэня уже выработался рефлекс на эти слова. Тон его оставался крайне холодным.

Лекарь Ду помолчал.

Какое-то время эти двое молча смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем Ду Лан неловко кашлянул, сдерживая ухмылку.

\- Как я и говорил, мои поздравления, генерал Фу, ваша травма зажила довольно хорошо. Кто бы вас ни лечил, должно быть, это именитый лекарь. Большинство ваших костей хорошо срослись, а мышцы укрепляются… Если будете продолжать в том же духе, то уже через полгода сможете оставить инвалидное кресло и ходить, как здоровый человек.

Теперь помолчал Фу Шэнь.

\- Сколько времени потребуется на полное восстановление? – он претворился, будто ничего странного не произошло.

\- Полное выздоровление невозможно, - терпеливо напомнил Ду Лан, - В зависимости от того, насколько стабильно будет проходить ваше восстановление, и если вы будете следовать тому методу, который я ранее предложил, предел составит от шестидесяти до семидесяти процентов былой подвижности.

\- Спасибо за беспокойство, господин Ду, - уклончиво пробормотал Фу Шэнь.

Вскоре после того, как Ду Лан отбыл, другой посетитель распахнул двери его покоев. Он был немного старше Фу Шэня, красивый и необычайно юный лицом, с нежными, дружелюбными чертами – не ласковая мягкость маски Ян Сяоханя, а естественное выражение, свойственное благородному господину. Увидев, кто явился, Фу Шэнь почувствовал облегчение и указал на стул:

\- Цинхэн, садись здесь. В последнее время ты много работал.

Звали этого человека Ю Цяотин, Цинхэн было его вежливым именем. Он был очень способным военным, а также оставался близким другом Фу Шэня. Именно он управлял всеми делами армии Северной Янь во время отпуска генерала Фу, так что вряд ли за время его отсутствия произошли какие-то неприятности.

Но как мог Ю Цяотин сесть, когда самым большим его желанием было ухватить Фу Шэня за ворот и трясти, спрашивая: «Что происходит в столице, и какой это еще брачный указ!?»

Фу Шэнь поведал ему о тяжелом положении дел. Выслушав его слова, Ю Цяотин резко перестал выглядеть добродушным.

\- Император и в самом деле… готовится спустить собаку на кролика, - прошептал он, - Он собственной рукой обрушивает Великую стену. Какая в этом для него польза?

\- Он правитель страны. Он смотрит на вещи иначе, чем мы, - ответил Фу Шэнь, - К счастью, Император думает обо мне, только как о соринке в своем глазу. Если он однажды приедет в Северную Янь и увидит, что представляет собой ее армия, все действительно будет кончено.

Ю Цяотин покачал головой.

\- И что ты теперь собираешься делать?

\- Я? – с загадочным видом уточнил Фу Шэнь, - Я женюсь. Могу ли я не выполнить Императорский указ?

\- …Мы знаем, что ты женишься, перестань хвастаться. Я хочу сказать… не говори мне, что ты собираешься вернуть армию Северной Янь в руки Императору и позволить ему делать все, что он пожелает?

Видя, что Фу Шэнь медлит с ответом, он сделал еще один намек:

\- Император уже очень стар… Цзинъюань, ты должен подумать о будущем.


	25. Праздничные подарки

\- К счастью, мы оба осознаем ситуацию, иначе я бы вышвырнул тебя прямо сейчас, - медленно отозвался Фу Шэнь, - Речи о свержении Императора… разве тебе пристало говорить подобные слова, генерал, завоевавший север1?

_1.征北将军_ _– одна из высших наградных должностей среди генералов._

\- К нашим шеям уже приставлен нож, есть ли хоть что-то, чего я теперь не мог бы сказать? – ответ Ю Цяотина был резок, - Я никогда не считал тебя тем, кто станет подбирать добравшийся до высот мусор. Ты смирился со своей судьбой или у тебя есть план?

\- Что это ты имеешь в виду? – ухмыльнулся Фу Шэнь.

\- Наследному Принцу не хватает добродетели, Цзинь-вану – таланта, все прочие – и вовсе посредственность. Остается только…

\- Ци-ван, - закончил его мысль Фу Шэнь, - Как влиятельный придворный, Ци-ван всегда пользовался большим уважением при дворе, а моя младшая сестра – его первая супруга. Ты поэтому полагаешь, что он подходящая кандидатура, чтобы занять Драконий трон и стать хорошим Императором?

Ю Цяотин молча кивнул.

\- Тебе следует вернуться в реальность, Цинхэн. При условии, что Его Высочество Ци-ван действительно вознесется на вершину, я буду считаться родственником жены императора. Сколькие из них, по-твоему, встретили хороший конец?

\- Не нужно слишком уж придавать значение тому, что он _сейчас_ вежлив со мной, стоит ему занять Императорский трон, как все тут же изменится, - продолжал Фу Шэнь, - У нас с тобой, как у командующих армией, много забот. А он станет господином над бесчисленным множеством людей и думать должен будет о гораздо более масштабных проблемах. В свое время покойный отец Императора имел репутацию человека, который «руководствуется взаимной выгодой между Императором и его подданными». Теперь, когда трон занял один из его сыновей, где этот принцип?

Чем больше говорил генерал Фу, тем больше волновался Ю Цяотин, волосы его медленно седели.

\- По твоему мнению, Ци-ван тоже не годится. Так кто же вписывается в роль блюстителя морали? - он вдруг о чем-то вспомнил, и дрожь пробрала его с головы до пят, - Цзинъюань! Ты же не думаешь, чтобы Инь-ван…

\- Именно об этом я и думаю, - откровенно признался Фу Шэнь.

\- Генерал, ты действительно осмелился…

\- Однако это невозможно, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Фу Шэнь, - Один только его жизненный опыт – большая проблема.

\- Тогда зачем ты…

\- Я часто думаю, что совершенно не имеет значения, сидит ли на Драконьем троне Император, Наследный Принц или Ци-ван, мудрый это правитель или дурак – почему Железная конница всегда становится рыбьей костью, которую они не могут проглотить? По правде говоря, даже я сперва долго колебался с ответом. Но теперь я полагаю, быть может проблема здесь не в Императоре, а само существование Кавалерии с самого начала было ошибкой?

Ю Цяотин, чувствовавший то же самое, тихо вздохнул.

\- Тем не менее, армия Северной Янь много лет стоит в Северном Синьцзяне, защищая покой страны. Какая может быть в этом ошибка? –продолжал он, - Железная кавалерия – заточенный меч всей нации, и с лезвием его все в порядке, проблема с тем, кто держит рукоять. Пока это оружие в моей руке, мы всегда будем под подозрением.

Ю Цяотин был совершенно ошеломлен словами генерала Фу, которые были еще более крамольными, чем его собственные.

\- Цзинъюань, ты… - он судорожно выдохнул, - Ты хочешь поднять восстание?

\- Что это ты впал в панику? Я еще ничего не сделал, не правда ли? – Фу Шэнь легкомысленно улыбнулся, - Кроме того, я собираюсь жениться и жить спокойной и мирной жизнью. Почему бы мне не поступить именно так, вместо того чтобы до конца жизни остаться одиноким стариком?

Ю Цяотин не мог больше этого выносить.

\- Генерал, пожалуйста, не поднимай больше эту тему, - сердечно попросил он, - Не нужно хвастаться этим слепым котом, наткнувшимся на дохлую мышь так, будто это дар Небес.

Фу Шэнь с оскорбленным видом промолчал.

Они наговорили много ерунды, но вывод из нее напрашивался следующий: ни восстать, ни заставить Императора отречься от престола они не могли, поэтому то, что было не решено, все еще оставалось нерешенным, а то, что вызывало тревогу, успешно продолжало ее вызывать. На самом деле Фу Шэнь имел некоторое смутное представление о дальнейших действиях, но не стал беспокоить этими мыслями мир, боясь, что Ю Цяотин, скорее всего, отправит за лекарем Ду, чтобы тот проверил его голову. Думая о врачах и лекарствах, он успел вовремя заткнуться.

***

В преддверии Нового года в префектуре Янь царила праздничная атмосфера, поскольку лишь во время этого праздника солдаты, исправно несущие службу весь год, могли немного расслабиться. Жители города всегда были по-соседски настроены к Железной кавалерии, потому в поместье, где весь день находился генерал Фу, потянулись посыльные с дарами. Когда в городские ворота въехала карета со слугами поместья Ян и разыскала особняк губернатора, их едва не затоптала огромная толпа кур, уток и гусей у входа.

Как раз в это время Фу Шэнь сидел во дворе, болтал за чашей вина с Ю Цяотином и другими и ел обжаренные в масле мясные шарики, которые им тайно приготовил повар поместья. Услышав, что кто-то из столицы прислал дары генералу Фу, он тут же почувствовал, как все выпитое вино ударило ему в голову.

Фу Шэнь забыл, что все еще сидит в инвалидном кресле, и чуть наклонился к столу в бессознательном желании встать. Сяо Сюнь быстро пресек его поползновения, вернув в коляску:

\- Генерал, я отвезу вас.

\- Зачем? – озадачился Ю Цяотин, - Просто позови их сюда.

Посетителем оказался пожилой слуга, часто сопровождающий Ян Сяоханя. Первым делом по прибытии он поклонился Фу Шэню, назвал его «господин хоу» и выдал все приличествующие ситуации пожелания, приносящие удачу. И лишь после этого сказал:

\- Наше поместье отправило вам праздничные подарки. Господин специально велел приготовить для вас эти скромные угощения, чтобы вы, даже находясь вдали от столицы, смогли ощутить аромат родного дома. Вот список, пожалуйста, взгляните, господин хоу.

Слова «родной дом» мгновенно согрели грудь Фу Шэня. Ю Цяотин усмехнулся:

\- Посмотрите-ка на это. «Контакт установлен», - принялся дразнить он, - Генерал всегда говорил, что местом, где он родился и вырос, остается Янчжоу, а теперь что же я вижу?! Эй, Цзинъюань, где твой дом? Где родной город?

Фу Шэнь поджал губы и стукнул смутьяна костылем, затем с безразличным видом забрал у слуги список, выдал ему награду и отправил отдыхать. Неподалеку большая стая гусей радостно гоготала, наслаждаясь разворачивающимся зрелищем. Под их заинтересованными взглядами Фу Шэнь открыл сундук, чтобы взглянуть, что же ему отправил Ян Сяохань.

Господин Ян был человеком приличий. Отношения между ними развивались не быстро, потому приходилось соблюдать множество условностей, оттого и выбор подарков не выходил за рамки этикета – сундук был набит дичью и мехами. Ничего, что можно было бы счесть неуместным.

Фу Шэнь с облегчением вздохнул, одновременно чувствуя странное разочарование, и тут же посмеялся сам над собой за то, что от безделья оброс уютным мхом. Внезапно размышления его были прерваны окликом Ю Цяотина:

\- Эй! Разве в этом сезоне еще можно подстрелить диких гусей?!

В первом сундуке с подарками была припрятана парочка замороженных диких гусей. Сяо Сюнь и Ю Цяотин схватили по одному, и последний изучал своего гуся, прищелкивая языком:

\- У нас тут нет недостатка в дикой природе, так что никакой необходимости в подобных дарах вовсе нет. Если бы меня спросили, почему же этот проницательный господин Ян выбрал именно такие подарки, я бы ответил, что все эти танцы с песнями затевались исключительно ради этих двух гусей! Верно я говорю, Чжуншань?

\- Да, все ради диких гусей, - яростно закивал Сяо Сюнь.

\- О чем это вы говорите? – ледяным тоном поинтересовался Фу Шэнь, - Никогда не видели диких гусей? В таком случае ваше будущее определенно будет радужным, я вам это гарантирую.

\- Но разве же это обычные гуси?! – немедленно воскликнул несправедливо обиженный Ю Цяотин, - Их ведь используют в Шести обрядах, эй, господин хоу!

\- Заткнись. Если бы они и вправду использовались для этого, разве я мог бы не знать? – Фу Шэнь нарочито беспечным жестом поднял меховой воротник плаща повыше, чтобы прикрыть алеющие уши, - Мне теперь нужно ответить взаимностью. Чжуншань, поди и отыщи пару оленьих шкур. Когда их наберется пятнадцать, сверни их в тюк и отправь в обратный путь.

Фу Шэнь и Ян Сяохань могли флиртовать друг с другом до умопомрачения, но страдал от этого в итоге всегда Сяо Сюнь. Маленький генерал Сяо, совершенно недовольный выданным ему заданием, был полон решимости разделить с кем-нибудь свою нелегкую судьбу, поэтому он утащил следом Ю Цяотина, как наиболее доступную жертву.

Фу Шэнь наконец замолчал и выдохнул обжигающий воздух. Ему казалось, что внутри все пылает от алкоголя.

Он наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть другой сундучок, и, конечно же, незамедлительно обнаружил под выделанной шкурой еще один подарок: пару сшитых вручную меховых наколенников.

Гуси и наколенники. Они стоили всего пару таэлей2 серебра, тогда как богатые меха и шелка оставались всего лишь оберткой для них.

_2.兩_ _– одна из денежных единиц Древнего Китая – примерно 40 грамм серебра._

Фу Шэнь не знал, вздыхать ли ему растроганно над его добрыми намерениями или ругать за расточительство. Если подумать, Ян Сяохань всегда так себя вел: его нежная забота была сродни его же привычке тратить деньги. Он никогда не был скуп на подарки и сладости, но сердечной искренности в этих дарах было немного, и она была запрятана по самым темным и дальним углам.

Но эта искренность была подобна нефриту под каменной кожей – стоило его обнаружить, как все остальное становилось неважным.

***

Пятнадцатого января Ян Сяохань получил ответный подарок из префектуры Янь. Настоящие подарки были свалены в кучу с грудой северных деликатесов и оленьих шкур, и… нефритовым кулоном из двух переплетающихся лоз.

Порожденный внезапным порывом вдохновения дар Фу Шэня до того напугал Ян Сяоханя, что он не мог уснуть всю ночь, разглядывая кулон с бесконечным недоумением. Какое-то время он сомневался в собственном здравомыслии, а затем подумал, что Фу Шэнь мог использовать такой подарок, как символ восстановления старой дружбы. Затем он снова окунулся в нескончаемую череду размышлений, вновь и вновь вспоминая решительный взгляд Фу Шэня, когда он разбил тот нефритовый кулон – он ведь не собирается вернувшись сделать это снова?

Ян Сяохань нащупал тумбочку сбоку от кровати, выудил оттуда небольшую шкатулку из сандалового дерева и откинул крышку, открывая взгляду старый нефритовый кулон, завернутый в темно-красный атлас. Он разбился очень основательно. Даже если бы Ян Сяохань отыскал лучшего в Великой Чжоу ювелира, использование золотой сетки не спасло бы его. Кулон выглядел изрезанным, неровным и выщербленным – в сравнении с тем, который был прислан Фу Шэнем, он выглядел даже хуже, чем обычно, но Ян Сяохань все эти годы хранил его, как сокровище.

Он все еще помнил свое раскаяние, когда присел, чтобы собрать осколки нефрита, и свое отчаяние, когда обнаружил, что фрагменты, лежащие в его ладони, больше никогда не смогут обрети целостность. Если бы не прекрасная память мастера, который смог хоть как-то починить кулон, Ян Сяохань жалел бы об этом всю жизнь.

Семь лет назад он едва вступил в ряды гвардии Фэйлун Вэй и был еще совсем молодым. Придворные ученые ежедневно критиковали и высмеивали его, и он думал лишь о том, как бы вскинуть саблю и укоротить всех ученых мужей в этой стране на голову. Из-за всего этого сердце его было мятежным и вовсе не могло приносить ему какой-либо выгоды. Стражи Фэйлун Вэй всегда выполняли приказы без колебаний, и, по вступлении в гвардию, он решил последовать этому примеру. Неизвестно, было ли это удачей или великим бедствием, но первое судебное дело, которым ему выпало заниматься, было делом Цзинь Юньфэна.

Тогда он впервые решился был «беспринципным», и в итоге повредил себе ногу, со всего размаху ударив ею в стальную пластину по имени Фу Шэнь.

Прошло семь лет, и прошлое стало похоже на оковы, стягивающие его ноги, на паучий шелк, одна ниточка которого удерживала над бездной его судьбу, отрезая для него всякую перспективу ясной, но ненужной прибыли. Только поэтому он не окунулся в грязь целиком, завязнув в ней лишь ногами.

Этот кусок нефрита, расколотый на мелкие кусочки и с трудом собранный в единое целое, казалось, все это время хранился в глубине его сердца вместе с одним скромным желанием, которое он не мог высказать вслух. Это было желание извиниться перед Фу Шэнем.

_Мне так жаль._

_Я не хотел… разрывать все связи с тобой._

Две нефритовые подвески были бережно размещены в сандаловой шкатулке. Сломанные или целые, обе выглядели исключительно прекрасно, поблескивая в свете ночника. Они будто были немым утешением из далеких северных земель, из бережно хранимых воспоминаний об одном человеке, который всегда был так скуп на слова.

К счастью, он скоро вернется.


	26. Свадьба

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кстати, забыла дописать к прошлой главе. 
> 
> Примечание автора: Дикие гуси – это ритуальный дар, необходимый при совершении помолвки. Все равно что явиться под дверь Фу Шэню с предложением руки и сердца. Оленьи шкуры, которые Фу Шэнь отправил в ответ – еще один важный ритуальный дар, он значит, что помолвка скреплена, сторона жениха отправила свадебные подарки стороне невесты, и они готовы пожениться. Они оба чувствуют, что берут друг друга в жены.

**Двенадцатое февраля, Фестиваль цветов.**

Поместье Цзиннин хоу было торжественно украшено фонариками и разноцветными полотнами ткани. Алый шелк трепетал на сквозняке, свисая с потолочных балок и опорных колонн, пока слуги бегали туда-сюда через внутренний двор, завершая последние приготовления перед свадебным банкетом.

Внезапно из главного зала донесся вопль, рвущийся прямо к облакам:

\- Где он ?! Почему еще не приехал ?!

Чиновник из таможни обрядов схватил за ворот слугу поместья Ян, который на свою беду вернул меня, и принялся истерично вопить:

\- Цзиннин хоу все еще не вернулся ?! Почему ваш дажэнь не предупредил об этом заранее ?! Наверняка он сейчас скрывается максимально далеко от столицы! Что за нахрен ?!

От воплей и тряски у слуги закружилась голова:

\- Господин, этот скромный слуга знает об этом не больше вашего. Мой хозяин приказал только совершить необходимые приготовления.

По мере приближения счастливого часа распорядитель все больше терял надежду на благополучное совершение этого брака. Ему доводилось слышать, что хоу был непреклонным и не подчинялся принуждению. Когда пришло известие, что он согласен на помощь Министерства обрядов в подготовке к свадьбе, поголовно все чиновники с облегчением выдохнули. Кто бы мог подумать, что накануне бракосочетания этот Великий Предок действительно исчезнет без единого слова ?!

Отличный способ, чтобы выдернуть ковер из-под ног всех собравшихся за раз. Он и вправду заслуживал называться человеком, сведущим в военном искусстве.

При таком раскладе несчастный чиновник мог только молиться, чтобы, когда их мудрый Император придет в ярость, он не вспомнил о несчастных прудовых рыбках.

Распорядитель нервно пригладил разделенную на три жиденьких прядки бороду, глубоко вздохнул и решил отправиться на поиски второго главного участника этой свадебной церемонии, чтобы обсудить с ним сложившееся положение. Он небрежно отпустил слугу из цепкого захвата и спросил с вынужденной любезностью:

\- Где сейчас твой господин?

\- Хозяин взял с собой пару человек, сказав, что собирается встретить хоу на пути в город… Господин? Господин! Эй, кто-нибудь! Здесь господин распорядитель упал в обморок!

**За пределами столицы, павильон для отдыха на официальной дороге.**

Приветственная процессия, сопровождающая «невесту», часто посматривала на солнце, сердца их были исполнены того же беспокойства, что испытывал несчастный чиновник Министерства обрядов.

\- Господин, счастливый час вот-вот настанет, так почему… мы не видим даже тени? – нервно спросил один из них.

Он не осмелился сказать что-то еще, опасаясь, что Ян Сяохань внезапно выхватит клинок из своих свадебных одежд.

\- Подождем еще немного, - спокойно ответил тот, сдерживая тревогу в сердце.

«Я не намерен уронить собственное лицо» - эта фраза все еще звучала в его ушах. В письме, доставленном ему из Янчжоу, помимо просьбы в день свадьбы ждать за пределами города, содержалась еще и глубокая фраза: «Письмо – коротко, а любовь – необъятна. Я всегда вспоминаю о тебе». Ян Сяохань не желал сомневаться в Фу Шэне и еще меньше он хотел думать, что это письмо было не более чем предлогом, позволяющим скрыть ловушку.

На самом деле он был напуган больше, чем кто-либо другой, потому что этот «холод в груди и нож в спине» уже случился между ними семь лет назад.

Пока его непрерывно швыряло от самоуспокоения к самоуничижению, и он уже собирался окончательно в них утонуть, вдалеке внезапно появилось маленькое темное пятно, будто всадник во весь опор мчался в город.

Всадником оказался загорелый мальчишка и, даже не добравшись до них, он воскликнул ясным звонким голосом:

\- Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, господин Ян, генерал скоро будет здесь!

Ян Сяохань перевел дыхание, с его сердца словно бы упал огромный валун. Он вскочил в седло и погнал коня следом за юношей.

К тому времени, как остальные начали как-то реагировать на это неожиданное событие, два всадника уже стали едва видны. Лошади Северной Янь были куда быстрее обычных, и Ян Сяохань едва поспевал за маленьким всадником. В итоге их процессия пришла в полный хаос: двое вырвались далеко вперед, а все остальные растянулись по дороге длинным «хвостом».

Мальчишка уводил их все дальше на запад, и, увидев на горизонте расплывчатые очертания далеких зданий, Ян Сяохань сразу понял, почему Фу Шэнь попросил его исполнить такую странную просьбу в день их свадьбы.

Над землей возвышалась высокая терраса, куда вела длинная мраморная лестница. Лучи заката падали на крышу строения по диагонали, отражаясь от глазурованной черепицы так, будто она сияла мягким золотым светом. Если смотреть издалека казалось, что здание было выстроено из золота, отсюда и его название – «Золотая терраса».

Золотая терраса стояла здесь с давних времен. Чжао-ван1, древний правитель Царства Янь, глубоко уважая мудрость Го Вэя2, выстроил по его совету роскошный павильон, истратив на возведение его кровли тысячу цзинь3 золота, чтобы привлечь ученых мужей со всего мира4. Благодаря этому Чжао-ван и вошел в историю. В эпоху основания Великой Чжоу ее первый Император стремился подражать Чжао-вану, потому возвел на окраине столицы высокую террасу и изысканный зал. Первое строение было названо «Золотой террасой», а второе – «Залом Цилиня». Под крышей Зала Цилиня были выставлены портреты восемнадцати выдающихся министров-основателей в качестве признания их заслуг.

_1._ _燕昭王_ _– Чжао-ван, князь Царства Янь. Фактически последний правитель независимой Янь, при нем Царство Янь было завоевано Царством Ци и позднее вошло в его состав в статусе одной из провинций. Правление Чжао-вана датируется началом_ _III_ _в. до н.э. (период Сражающихся Царств)._

_2._ _郭隗_ _– Го Вэй – философ, стратег, придворный министр Чжао-вана. Когда Чжао-ван явился к нему просить совета о том, как бы отомстить Царству Ци за то, что оно одержало победу над его государством, Го Вэй посоветовал построить «Золотую башню/террасу» - то есть, строение с золотой кровлей, которое своим богатством притягивало бы таланты со всего царства. В итоге этот архитектурный эпатаж начал неудержимо привлекать внимание наиболее одаренных ученых со всех окрестных земель, они съезжались в Царство Янь и делали его сильнее. Го Вэй сделал ставку на желание людей примазаться к богатству и не прогадал._

_3.Примерно 600 кг золота. Как такой вес выдержали стропила – загадка._

_4.Золотая терраса действительно существовала, однако до наших дней, к сожалению, не дожила._

Остальные императоры неотступно следовали этому примеру, и без исключения все выдающиеся министры и генералы прошлого несомненно гордились тем, что и их портреты заняли здесь свои места. Еще во времена первого Императора Великой Чжоу каждый раз, когда армия выступала на фронт, отряды обязательно собирались у Золотой террасы, чтобы принести присягу государству. Со временем это превратилось в традицию.

Шесть лет назад, когда Фу Шэнь впервые надел доспехи и отправился в бой, Император Юаньтай лично привел сотню чиновников на Золотую террасу, чтобы проводить молодого генерала в бой. Полгода спустя, когда он вернулся с победой, здесь же ему был присвоен титул Цзиннин хоу.

Теперь ноги Фу Шэня были искалечены, и он больше не мог командовать войсками, а Императорский указ принудил его вступить в абсурдный брак. Но все же, он остался верен этому месту, как главной поворотной точке своей жизни.

Сквозь кровь, слезы и грязь войны, сквозь выдающиеся взлеты и ужасные падения в жизни его все еще сияли слова: «Желая отплатить Императору за почести, воин вскинул меч6, готовый умереть за свою страну»5.

_5._ _报君黄金台上意，提携玉龙为君死_ _– строка из стихотворения Ли Хэ «Префект Янмэнь». Ли Хэ – один из поэтов династии Тан, прожил короткую и очень неудачную жизнь (по политическим мотивам ему не позволили сдавать императорский экзамен), потому поэзия его наполнена печальной мечтательностью. Конкретно это стихотворение прекрасно описывает сцену сражения. Очень красивое, наполненное яркими красками войны и напряженностью атмосферы поля боя. Очень приблизительный пересказ: «Дым войны окутал город и разрушена стена, золотая чешуя доспеха отражает солнечный свет. Звук рога разносился под осенним небом, и пятна на стене алеют, как пурпур. Ледяной ветер рвет пламенеющий стяг, пока конница обреченно скачет к Ишуй (п/п Ишуй – река. Очень трагический образ в китайской поэзии), небо величественно и бой барабанов низко звучит под ним. Желая отплатить Императору за почести, воин вскинул меч, готовый умереть за свою страну»._

_6.В оригинале – «Нефритовый дракон» - очень известный меч времен династии Тан. Здесь есть определенный символизм: Золотая терраса выступает символом стремления стяжать славу, Нефритовый дракон – символом возвышенного, бескорыстного благородства. (На самом деле, тут в каждой строке по сто культурных и исторических отсылок, поэтому в оригинале стихотворение неимоверно богато смыслами. Его очень трудно перевести, не написав сопроводительную статью по истории Китая и символике поэзии Ли Хэ страниц так на 50)._

В этом жесте воедино сплетись безмолвный протест и глубокое сожаление.

Закат был подобен яркому пламени, разгоревшемуся на все небо. Наконец, издалека донесся стук копыт, показалось облако поднятой дорожной пыли и в нем – грандиозная процессия.

Возглавлял ее всадник высокий и прямой, он погонял коня и несся вперед, подобно шторму. Его алое одеяние развевалось на ветру, словно бы отражая яростно пылающий закат. Казалось, вся его фигура объята пламенем, а под копытами его лошади алеет кровь.

В огненных одеждах на гнедом коне он походил на свирепого бога войны. Похоже было, что всадник собирается не жениться, а, налетев, словно вихрь, похитить жениха.

Это был Фу Шэнь.

Это мог быть только он.

В тот момент, когда на горизонте возникла его фигура, сердце Ян Сяоханя ударилось о ребра, словно тяжелый молот. Горло внезапно перехватило, а к глазам подкатило что-то обжигающе-горячее.

За несколько минувших месяцев он ни разу не пытался как-то увещевать Фу Шэня, не осмеливался тыкать пальцем в его шрамы и постоянно утешал себя. Вот только Фу Шэнь больше не мог отправиться в бой или ходить так же свободно, как любой здоровый человек… ему пришлось пожертвовать ногами, но это много лучше, чем потерять жизнь под обвалом на перевале Цинша.

Но сейчас, в этот самый момент неудержимый порыв чувств, наконец, вынудил его признаться самому себе, что весь его немотивированный оптимизм был ложью. Сердце его сжималось от боли, и на самом деле… ему было так жаль.

Фу Шэнь был еще очень молод, но будущее его оказалось приковано к инвалидному креслу, теперь он стал обычным человеком, который не может ходить. В тот весенний день, когда первый молодой господин Фу беспечно ворвался верхом в городские ворота, он был выдающимся юношей, один вид которого призывал женщин бросать ему цветы. Затем появился молодой генерал, возглавивший армию. Конь его был так быстр, что несся вперед, едва касаясь земли. И даже тот Цзиннин хоу, большую часть года проводивший на границе и лишь иногда возвращавшийся в столицу, чтобы поругаться с ним на очередном совете… все они исчезли без следа.

Но тот мальчик, который когда-то хватался за его плечи… сегодня вернулся.

В пару вздохов кавалькада всадников уже оказалась совсем рядом. Фу Шэнь придержал поводья, свистнул и метнул в Ян Сяоханя отрез алого шелка. Тот неосознанно схватился за один конец, вдруг ощутив мощный рывок, заставивший его чуть накрениться в седле и сжать бока лошади, которая, следуя за новыми «поводьями» уже устремилась вперед ломкой, неуверенной рысью.

Похоже, Фу Шэнь «заарканил» его отрезом свадебного шелка.

Генерал Фу был безмерно доволен таким послушным поведением Ян Сяоханя и буквально сиял, когда они оказались рядом.

\- Я заставил тебя ждать… эй, почему ты плачешь?

Он заметил красные чуть припухшие глаза Ян Сяоханя и до смерти перепугался.

\- Что случилось, Ян-сюн? – понизив голос, мягко спросил он, - Слишком долгое ожидание заставило тебя волноваться? Ты беспокоился, что я не приеду?

Ян Сяохань остекленело таращился на него, пока Фу Шэнь смотрел в ответ, все больше нервничая. Затем он вдруг резко отвернулся и ответил, не сдерживая легкую улыбку:

\- Это из-за ветра.

\- Поскольку сегодня мы женимся, я сохраню тебе лицо, - кивнул Фу Шэнь, - А в следующий раз ты будешь плакать по-настоящему?

Когда Фу Шэнь, наконец, прибыл, солнце уже садилось на западе и приближались сумерки, знаменуя наступление счастливого часа для совершения их свадебной церемонии. Фу Шэнь спешился, и Ян Сяохань, подхватив его на спину, под последними лучами заходящего солнца шагнул на величественную и овеянную славой лестницу Золотой террасы.

Внезапно время растянулось до бесконечности, и путь, длиной в семьдесят две беломраморные ступени, завершился в такой торжественно атмосфере, что казалось, будто он занял целую жизнь.

Зал Цилиня был величественным и грандиозным и своей древностью словно бы укрывал под крышей тьму прошедших веков. Мало кто посещал это место. Здесь царила невероятная тишина, и только портреты древних героев, висевшие вдоль стен, величественно взирали на гостей, словно были богами, разглядывающими двух смертных, по ошибке ворвавшихся в их храм.

Без подсказок Фу Шэня Ян Сяохань сразу заметил три портрета Фу Цзяня, Фу Тинчжуна и Фу Тинсиня, висевшие рядом.

Сопровождающий, который следовал за ними, молча передал две мягкие подушечки. Мельком на него глянув, Ян Сяохань обнаружил, что тот был одним из самый прославленных генералов Северной Янь, Ю Цяотином. 

\- Подведи меня поближе, - прошептал Фу Шэнь.

Двое плечом к плечу опустились на подушки. Ю Цяотин вытащил флягу с вином и поставил перед ними две маленькие серебряные чаши, чтобы затем тихо удалиться.

\- Это мой покойный дедушка, покойный отец и покойный дядя. Моя мать была похоронена на своей родине. Я отведу тебя навестить ее в другой раз, - сказал Фу Шэнь. Он развернулся спиной к северу и лицом к югу, - Давай, наш первый поклон Небу и Земле.

Они одновременно низко поклонились.

Вновь повернувшись к портретам, Фу Шэнь поднял флягу с вином, проливая немного на каменные плиты и вознося молитву пустоте:

\- Этот недостойный сын Фу Шэнь получил Императорское предписание о браке и сегодня будет связан с Ян Сяоханем. Дедушка, отец и дядя, если вы сейчас у источников Подземного Царства, то знаете правду7. Вы можете покоиться с миром.

_7._ _泉下有知_ _– букв. «познание у источника преисподней», т.е. то, что ведомо мертвым._

\- Наш второй поклон – предкам.

Ян Сяохань молча поклонился вместе с ним, чтобы затем выпрямиться и встать на колени лицом к лицу. Фу Шэнь разлил вино по чашам и протянул ему одну.

\- Спасибо, что ждал меня сегодня, Ян-сюн.

\- Не нужно меня благодарить. Все случилось так, как и должно было, - последовал ответ.

\- Когда дедушка умер от болезни, покойный Император приказал написать его портрет и повесить в Зале Цилиня, - продолжил Фу Шэнь, - Его посмертный портрет был доставлен на Золотую террасу моим отцом. В девятнадцатом и двадцатом году эпохи Юаньтай мои отец и дядя отправились с журавлями на Запад8, потому их портреты сюда привез я.

_8.Журавли – символ долголетия. Улетающие на Запад журавли – символ краткости жизни, иначе говоря, смерти в раннем возрасте._

\- Тогда Его Высочество Су-циньван хотел доставить в Зал портрет моего дяди, но, к сожалению… - он покачал головой, - Согласно установленным порядкам, сделать это могут только ближайшие родственники погибшего чиновника. Су-циньван был очень предан дяде, но в конце пути ему не осталось места рядом с ним.

\- Этот Фу стал генералом в восемнадцать лет и более пяти командовал Железной кавалерией Северной Янь. Я не осмелюсь делать вид, будто достиг выдающихся высот, но и стыдиться мне нечего. Жаль, что судьба непостоянна, и, боюсь, мне будет сложно вновь возглавить войска. Моя военная карьера… заканчивается здесь.

Он поднял свою чашу и коснулся такой же в руке Ян Сяоханя.

\- Перед тем, как я впервые отправился в военный поход, ты загадал желание, чтобы я ненавидел тебя до конца твоей жизни. Это желание уже не сбылось – я не ненавижу тебя, Ян-сюн. Теперь настала моя очередь загадывать желание.

Ян Сяохань нежно смотрел на него, чуть прищурив глаза. Создавалось впечатление, будто стоит Фу Шэню сказать хоть слово, как он немедленно встанет и отправится добывать для него звезды и луну.

Фу Шэнь пристально наблюдал за ним, и слова его звучали неторопливо и мрачно:

\- Я хочу, чтобы после смерти мой портрет тоже занял свое место в Зале Цилиня. Когда придет время, ты лично доставишь его на Золотую террасу.

Только ближайшие родственники могут сделать это.

Наступило долгое молчание. Ян Сяохань не собирался это как-то комментировать, сказав только:

\- В день великой радости, зачем вести такие зловещие речи?

\- Все умирают. Нет нужны отрицать это, - Фу Шэнь, видимо, совершенно не переживал по поводу темы разговора, но взгляд его был серьезным и острым, - Самые высокие и яркие – солнце и луна, а самые близкие и самые чуждые – муж и жена. Если ты пообещаешь исполнить мое желание, то останешься моим единственным близким родственником.

Мир бесконечно менялся, и природа постоянно играла с человеком. Двое, разные, как небо и земля, наконец достигли пересечения на развилках своих путей.

Это желание было равносильно обещанию состариться вместе, как Ян Сяохань мог отказать ему?

Он забрал чашу из рук Фу Шэня и отставил ее в сторону, чтобы взять его ладони в свои.

\- Последний поклон – друг другу.

Двое торжественно поклонились. Они были так близко, что, склонившись, касались головы другого, но их сцепленные руки так и не разомкнулись.

Посреди удивительно показалось, что между ними протянулась какая-то таинственная связь, как некий замок в самом сердце вдруг издал явный щелчок, открываясь.

Они совершили третий поклон.


	27. Буря

Сумерки накатывали на решетчатые окна, небо теряло краски, а потускневшие от времени полотна на стенах погружались в полумрак. Ян Сяохань и Фу Шэнь выпили свадебное вино, завершив церемонию, затем, еще раз поклонившись предкам Фу Шэня, покинули Золотую террасу.

Обряд поклонения вышел тяжелым и грустным, ухудшив и без того не самую праздничную атмосферу. Ян Сяохань помог Фу Шэню сесть в седло и попытался слегка разрядить повисшее в воздухе напряжение:

\- Теперь мы должны вернуться в поместье хоу. Мы совершили полагающиеся поклоны, но нам все еще необходимо воздать дань уважения Императору за оказанную им милость. Поскольку мы без единого слова сбежали из столицы, боюсь, чиновники из Министерства обрядов нас придушат, едва перешагнем порог.

\- Пусть попробуют, - усмехнулся Фу Шэнь, - Я одной рукой могу сразить десяток таких, как они.

Солдаты Железной Кавалерии, присутствовавшие на церемонии, тут же разразились хохотом и принялись выдвигать новые предложения о том, что еще можно сотворить с чиновниками Министерства обрядов, тем самым подливая масла в огонь. Ян Сяоханю не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как, улыбнувшись, покачать головой. Он вскочил в седло, отправляясь следом за Фу Шэнем.

Эскорт «невесты» и армия Северной Янь слились в единую грандиозную процессию всадников на прекрасных скакунах и направились прямиком в столицу, представляя собой поистине впечатляющее зрелище.

Весь город был в курсе, что в день Фестиваля Цветов Фу Шэнь и Ян Сяохань совершат три поклона. Бесчисленные толпы людей надеялись хоть одним глазком взглянуть на свадебное шествие, некоторые даже постоянно выбегали на улицу, чтобы уж точно ничего не упустить. Но с самого утра и до наступления темноты на улицах не было замечено ни единого следа новобрачных – люди то и дело приходили в волнение, бегая туда-сюда, как муравьи на раскаленной сковороде, и бесконечно пересказывали друг другу одни и те же сплетни.

Император Юаньтай нетерпеливо ожидал новостей во внутреннем дворце и к наступлению сумерек трижды отправлял своих людей в поместье Цзиннин хоу. Господин-распорядитель из Министерства обрядов постоянно подвергался жесточайшему психологическому давлению, впадая то в крайнее беспокойство, то в ярость, и даже дважды терял сознание. К настоящему моменту ему не хотелось уже ничего, кроме как навсегда покинуть общественную жизнь и податься в отшельники.

Как раз к тому времени, когда в поместье хоу и во внутреннем дворце грозила разразиться настоящая буря, северные городские ворота распахнулись, и из проема, утонувшего в падающих от надвратной башни тенях, появились два всадника в великолепных алых одеждах, словно облитые пламенем выступили из последних закатных лучей. Рукава их свадебных ханьфу трепал ветер, они стремительно летели по окутанным сумраком ветхим улицам городской окраины.

Оба они выглядели несколько безрассудно, и своей красотой притягивали к себе все взгляды.

Внезапно заполонившая улицы толпа взорвалась аплодисментами. Неизвестно, кто подал идею, но спустя мгновение горожане вынесли на улицы фонарики: один за другим они складывались в сотни, а потом и в тысячи, превратившись в удивительный сияющий поток, рядом с которым Осенняя река в небе казалась особенно бледной. Когда всадники проезжали мимо, собравшиеся на улицах люди бросали им красные цветы и все, как один, выкрикивали:

\- Поздравления генералу Фу, поздравления новобрачным!

\- Счастья молодоженам!

\- Пусть хоу будет здоров и пусть удача во всем сопутствует ему!

Алые цветы падали на них, подобно дождю, выкрики становились все громче по мере появления все новых и новых людей, пока, в конце концов, все это не превратилось в общегородское гуляние. Не только Фу Шэнь, но даже Ян Сяохань не ожидали такой грандиозной сцены.

Трудно описать этот момент, когда израненное сердце вытаивает изо льда и снега. Фу Шэнь был очень тронут таким приемом, Ян Сяоханю даже показалось, что на глазах его сверкнули слезы.

Их кони все замедляли темп, пока совсем не остановились на мосту Чунхэ.

Отсюда было хорошо видно толпу позади и перед ними. Множество людей держали в руках праздничные фонари, отчего казалось, будто мириад светлячков парит в бесконечной ночи. Фу Шэнь выпрямился в седле, парой точных движений привел в пристойный вид свои одежды а затем, повернувшись к собравшимся зевакам, торжественно и молча поклонился.

Он сказал всего несколько слов, но каждое из них был исполнено глубокого смысла:

\- Этому Фу стыдно.

Едва он заговорил, как стало ясно, что голос его сел от эмоций. Заслуги трех поколений семейства Фу остались в анналах истории и были вырезаны на стелах. Их имена знали тысячи людей, и Фу Шэнь всегда был окутан этими хвалебными речами. Когда-то его переполняла гордость, он был доволен собой и своей жизнью; он оказал народу Великой Чжоу огромную услугу и полагал, что заслуживает его благодарности.

Но по-настоящему ощутив, что такое «чаяния народа», он отбросил свое высокомерие и испытал жгучий стыд, понимая, что все его достижения незначительны, словно пылинка в бесконечном небе.

Враги на границах государства еще не подавлены, а достигнутый мир – хрупок и нестабилен. Так какими добродетелями и заслугами он, Фу Шэнь, обладал, чтобы быть достойным благодарности и признания стольких людей?

Фу Шэнь хорошо понимал, что его готовность нести бремя ответственности за мир в Великой Чжоу во многом объясняется принадлежностью семейству Фу – он просто не может позволить себе уронить славу своих предков. Вторая гораздо менее значимая причина заключалась в том, что он был крайне упрямым человеком и никогда не желал смиряться с поражением, потому, стиснув зубы, шел до победного конца. Что же до морали, то на самом деле она занимала ничтожную часть, совершенно незначительную в глазах всего мира: Фу Шэнь словно был стражем, в полном одиночестве защищавшем крохотное пламя свечи от дождя и ветра.

И сейчас он вдруг обнаружил, что все это время не один упорно хранил этот свет.

Бесчисленные огоньки, сливаясь в реку, сияли вдоль улицы, отовсюду доносились добрые пожелания, падали цветы. Он словно вновь отыскал в себе мужество и веру, чтобы продолжить этот бесконечный путь.

На плечо Фу Шэня опустилась теплая, сильная ладонь и успокаивающе сжалась, как будто каменная стена вдруг выросла за его спиной. Ян Сяохань наклонился ближе и негромко произнес:

\- Уже поздно. Идем.

Фу Шэнь рассеянно кивнул. Внезапно он вскинул руку, выхватывая что-то в воздухе, и небрежно сунул этот предмет в вырез ханьфу Ян Сяоханя. Прежде чем тот успел как-то отреагировать, Фу Шэнь подобрал поводья, отправляя коня вперед.

Ян Сяоханя окутал чудесный аромат. Он взглянул вниз и потрясенно замер, уставившись на этот «подарок».

Им оказался двойной лотос.

**Поместье Цзиннин хоу**

Все с тревогой и нетерпением ждали, что эти два Великих Предка все-таки вернутся. И, как только новобрачные объявились, чиновник Министерства обрядов впал в крайнюю растерянность, увидев Фу Шэня верхом на лошади, и едва успел удержать вертевшийся на языке вопрос: «Так вы не калека, господин хоу?». К счастью, в этот момент Ян Сяохань помог хозяину поместья спешиться и усадил его в инвалидное кресло. Поняв, таким образом, что генерал Фу все еще далек от выздоровления, распорядитель все-же не успел уронить свое лицо.

Прекрасные девы утратят красоту, герои встретят свой конец. То, с каким достоинством вел себя генерал-инвалид, несомненно было достойно восхищения, но в то же время вызывало горькие сожаления.

Из-за родившегося вдруг в сердце сочувствия, гнев, целый день клокотавший в его груди, немного рассеялся, и господин-распорядитель не стал вымещать его на этих двоих, а только поклонился, поздравляя со счастливым браком.

\- А теперь поторопитесь. Ин-гун и Госпожа дома Фу ожидают, когда вы выразите им свое почтение.

То особое положение, которое занимала гвардия Фэйлун Вэй, позволяло ее стражам не обращать особого внимания на разного рода просьбы гражданских чиновников, потому Ян Сяохань лишь безразлично что-то промычал в ответ: все его мысли были заняты только заботой о Фу Шэне.

Генерал Фу поблагодарил чиновника за беспокойство и оттолкнул Ян Сяоханя, когда тот уже намеревался покатить вперед его инвалидное кресло:

\- В этом нет нужды, - тихо сказал Фу Шэнь, - Подождем, пока придут Цинхэн и остальные.

От ворот в главный зал расстелили длинную красную дорожку. Фу Шэнь и Ян Сяохань ступили на этот алый шелк, а Ю Цяотин катил инвалидную коляску в свадебный зал. Все помещение было залито ярким светом, повсюду горели свечи в виде драконов и фениксов, и собравшиеся гости один за другим вставали, чтобы поздравить новобрачных. Госпожа Цинь, одетая в роскошный наряд, надменно сидела по одну сторону главного стола, в то время как другая сторона была совершенно пуста. Ин-гун, Фу Тинъи, сидел правее на почетном месте. Услышав, что они вошли в зал, он слегка приоткрыл глаза, безразлично глядя на Фу Шэня.

Все эти несколько шичэней, пока длилось ожидание, госпожа Цинь ужасно страдала, испытывая больше нетерпения, чем все собравшиеся вместе взятые. Если бы она была у себя дома, то, вероятно, уже разразилась бы проклятиями, способными потрясти весь мир. Однако нынешний прием проходил в поместье Цзиннин хоу, где собрались все друзья и союзники семейства Фу, поэтому ей пришлось яростно стиснуть зубы и принять достойный, добродетельный вид, чтобы не потерять лицо перед этими высокопоставленными сановниками.

Однако, стоило ей увидеть Фу Шэня и Ян Сяоханя, как она не смогла сдержать усмешку.

В свое время она и ее сын дрожали от страха, вынужденные существовать в тени Фу Шэня, потому что в поместье Ин-гуна господином признавали только старшего сына, а никак не младшего. И вот сейчас непостоянная удача повернулась к ней лицом. Как теперь Фу Шэнь сможет оставаться надменным и высокомерным? Разве ему не пришлось жениться на мужчине? И сейчас его ожидает последний удар, который выбьет ему зубы и заставит глотать кровь, ведь этому мальчишке придется поклониться ей, первой госпоже дома Фу!

\- Этот ребенок действительно не желает позволять людям расслабиться. Как ты мог опоздать в день собственной свадьбы? Ты пропустил счастливый час, заставив столь многих людей безо всякой причины ожидать тебя несколько шичэней, - госпожа Цинь вовсе не собиралась вставать, пока демонстративно ругала Фу Шэня, - Ты и раньше был бесполезным шутом, но, поскольку сегодня ты собираешься жениться, тебе нельзя впредь быть таким упрямым.

Затем она повернулась к Ян Сяоханю и нежно сказала:

\- Мэнгуи, Цзинъюань – избалованный ребенок. Теперь тебе придется постоянно мириться с его ужасным характером.

Слова этой женщины вызывали тошноту. В зале стало так тихо, что можно было услышать падение булавки. Те из присутствующих, кто не были в курсе делишек, творящихся в доме Ин-гуна, выпрямились и приготовили уши, чтобы не пропустить ни единого мгновения грядущей драмы.

Фу Шэнь помрачнел. Когда он уже собирался высказать госпоже Цинь все, что о ней думает, кто-то положил руку ему на плечо, намекая, чтобы он не вмешивался. Прохладный голос Ян Сяоханя зазвучал над его головой:

\- Хорошо сказано, - неторопливо ответил он, - Кто же еще, кроме меня, будет с ним мириться.

Его слова прозвучали несколько иронично. Многие из присутствующих подумали, что так он выражает свое недовольство этим навязанным браком.

Только Фу Шэнь расслышал в этой фразе некоторое хвастовство и желание полностью монополизировать внимание генерала Фу.

Ярость, пылающая в его груди, мгновенно утихла, и уголки губ чуть приподнялись. Чувствуя поддержку Ян Сяоханя, которая выражалась горячей ладонью, все еще лежащей на его плече, Фу Шэнь расслабился, откидываясь на спинку кресла, и приготовился насладиться представлением – если бы была возможность, он бы даже закинул ногу на ногу.

Госпожа Цинь, очевидно, была очень довольна ответом Ян Сяоханя. Она считала само собой разумеющимся, что господин Императорский посланник ненавидит Фу Шэня, а враг твоего врага обычно становится твоим другом, потому женщина была уверена, что они находятся по одну сторону баррикад.

\- Ну же, не стойте, - любезно заулыбалась госпожа Цинь, - Скорее пройдите в зал и совершите полагающиеся поклоны, мы больше не можем откладывать…

\- Подождите, - Ян Сяохань на полуслове оборвал ее.

\- Что такое?

\- Родители Цзинъюаня мертвы. Мы должны поклониться их мемориальным табличкам. Почему же я не вижу их в этом зале?

\- Это… - госпожа Цинь совершенно опешила. 

\- Кто вы такие? – продолжал атаку Ян Сяохань, - Как у вас хватило наглости явиться сюда и сесть во главе стола, чтобы получить почтение этого чиновника и Цзиннин хоу? Вы не боитесь раньше времени закончить свою жизнь?

Фу Шэню очень хотелось аплодировать этому выступлению. Лицо госпожи Цинь изменило цвет с красного на белый, а затем зазеленело, губы ее задрожали, а руки затряслись в широких рукавах. Она совершенно не ожидала, что Ян Сяохань внезапно восстанет, и у женщины хватило бы ума возразить, но один только взгляд, брошенный на этого человека, чья улыбка была такой нежной, а в глазах таилось намерение убивать на месте, мгновенно напугал ее до немоты.

Это же генерал гвардии Фэйлун Вэй!

Даже не дождавшись ответа, Ян Сяохань, казалось, уже устал от ее глупостей:

\- Идите-ка и уберите ее, - холодно велел он.

Повинуясь этому приказу, от толпы гостей отделились два стража Фэйлун Вэй. Их движения казались настолько быстрыми и точными, будто они долго репетировали. Они схватили госпожу Цинь за руки, вынули из кресла и потащили к выходу.

В этот момент госпожа Цинь наконец пришла в себя и начала отчаянно сопротивляться и кричать, но ей не удалось сказать даже трех слов, как многоопытный страж Императорской гвардии заткнул ей рот.

Ее приглушенное мычание постепенно отдалялось, и в свадебном зале вновь повисла оглушительная тишина. Лица гостей были лишены всякого выражения, а в головах беспорядочно билась только одна мысль: стражи Фэйлун Вэй были достойны своей устрашающей репутации! Это было слишком жестоко!

Весь инцидент произошел слишком быстро, и пыль успела осесть между искрой и кремнем. Госпожу Цинь утащили уже довольно далеко, когда Фу Я наконец вырвался из ступора, вскочил и бросился на Ян Сяоханя:

\- Ты, бессовестный убийца! – яростно закричал он, - Как ты посмел унизить мою мать?!

Он занес было кулак для удара, но Ян Сяохань, не дожидаясь дальнейшего развития событий, пинком отправил его в полет на несколько чи. И только после этого вдруг спросил:

\- Это кто?

Фу Шэнь уже едва мог сдерживать смех. Но не все присутствующие в зале наслаждались зрелищем – нашлась и тут пара добросердечных людей. Увидев, что Фу Я никак не может подняться на ноги после удара Ян Сяоханя, один из них осторожно ответил:

\- Это второй младший господин Фу и младший брат господина хоу. Его мать… его родила госпожа Цинь. Вы же разумный человек, не опускайтесь до уровня ребенка.

Ян Сяохань до крайности изумился:

\- Ох. Этот чиновник слышал только о молодом господине Фу и никогда ничего не знал о _втором_ молодом господине Фу. Оказывается, это сводный брат Цзинъюаня. Какое недоразумение.

Едва Фу Я смог с облегчением выдохнуть, как услышал совершенно фальшивое «какое недоразумение», и чуть не заплевал все вокруг кровью. От гнева и стыда его глаза покраснели. Внезапно он рукой натолкнулась на что-то, что сбил со стола во время своего падения, и, не глядя, швырнул свое оружие, сопроводив это яростным воплем:

\- Хватит нести херню!

Бросок его был полностью лишен какой-либо точности, и таинственный снаряд полетел не в сторону Ян Сяоханя, а прямиком в голову Фу Шэню, который, вскинув руку, легко его перехватил. Повертев предмет в пальцах, он понял, что это был осколок фарфоровой чаши.

\- У второго молодого господина Фу слишком грязный рот, - продолжал выводить из себя мальчишку Ян Сяохань, - Если бы ты был хоть немного образован… - он вдруг умолк на полуслове, когда, бросив взгляд вниз, увидел острый осколок в руке Фу Шэня. Лицо его тут же помрачнело.

Убийственная аура взметнулась за его спиной до самых потолочных балок.

\- Итак, ты осмелился напасть на своего старшего брата, - зловеще процедил он, - А ты и вправду смелый, как я посмотрю.

Все гости, как один, едва удерживали рвущиеся из самого сердца слова: «Очнись! Ты несешь полную чушь! Он не хотел нападать на своего старшего брата, это же очевидно! Он хотел ударить тебя! Есть ли предел искажению истины, которую постоянно учиняет стража Фэйлун Вэй?!»

Фу Шэнь прикрыл рот и зашелся в кашле, чтобы скрыть рвущийся наружу смех. Только тогда Ян Сяохань вспомнил, что не один здесь, и наклонился к Фу Шэню.

\- Не сердись… в такой радостный день не должно было случиться столько неприятностей. Раз уж мы женаты, и тебе самому трудно этим заниматься, мне неизбежно придется взять дело в свои руки и разобраться с твоим непочтительным, бесстыдным младшим братом. Ты же не станешь возражать, господин хоу?

Тон его оставался мягким и искренним, но слова были полны угрозы.

\- Эм… - Фу Шэнь был несколько растерян, но понимал, что сегодня Ян Сяохань хочет довести дело до конца.

\- У стражей Фэйлун Вэй есть пара методов, - нежно продолжал Ян Сяохань, - Крови не будет. Всего лишь маленькое наказание, чтобы преподать юноше полезный урок.

\- Раз так, то делай, что собирался, - после некоторого колебания раздраженно ответил Фу Шэнь.

Ян Сяохань удовлетворенно выпрямился и повернулся к ожидающим приказов стражам Фэйлун Вэй.

\- Слышали, что сказал господин хоу? Вытащите второго молодого господина Фу на улицу и задайте ему пару легких ударов ферулой, чтобы он осознал свои ошибки и раскаялся.

Придворные чиновники, очень хорошо знакомые с методами работы стражей Фэйлун Вэй, содрогнулись, и начали бросать на Фу Я сочувственные взгляды: они будут лупить его, пока бедный мальчик не осознает свои ошибки, а если не осознает – забьют до смерти.

Безжалостные подчиненные Ян Сяоханя подхватили Фу Я под руки и вытащили его вон.

Всей этой суматохой прекрасный свадебный банкет был превращен в настоящий балаган, что заставляло гостей напряженно сидеть за столом, ожидая первой возможности сбежать из праздничного зала. Самым несчастным из всех присутствующих был Цзиннин хоу: свирепый и властный Императорский посланник совершенно разошелся и отказывался останавливаться. Он тяжело вздохнул и начал жаловаться:

\- В каждой семье есть проблемы, с которыми нужно разбираться. Мы только поженились, а нам уже приходится иметь дело с трудностями такого масштаба. Боюсь представить, что же ожидает нас в будущем.

Обычно, когда стражи Фэйлун Вэй выдвигали необоснованные обвинения верному подданному Императора, их уловки были куда изощреннее. Но Ян Сяохань был выше этого. Разобравшись с родственниками мужа, он совершенно открыто принялся хвалиться своими заслугами и выпрашивать награду. Весь его вид говорил: «немедленно похвали меня!».

Фу Шэнь без улыбки посмотрел на него, но его сердце отказывалось подчиняться разуму.

\- Благодарю за усилия, - мягко ответил он, - Ты очень способная жена.

Взгляд Ян Сяоханя внезапно стал глубже.

Фу Шэнь понятия не имел, к каким последствиям приведет его беспечное поддразнивание. Очень скоро сплетни о грозе, разразившейся на свадебном банкете Цзиннин хоу, разлетелись по всей столице, постепенно теряя всякую связь с реальностью. В конечном счете всякий сплетник в городе почитал за истину приблизительно следующее: «прямо на глазах Цзиннин хоу этот проклятый страж Фэйлун Вэй оскорбил его мать, избил младшего брата и при всем этом заставил господина хоу похвалить его за то, что он вел себя, как примерный супруг».

Как высокомерно! Невероятно бесстыдно! Придворный пес Императора снова укусил его верного слугу!

Но сейчас до этих правдивых слухов было еще далеко. Когда фарс закончился, свадебный банкет должен был, наконец, начаться. Проводив сочувственными взглядами госпожу Цинь и ее сына, все гости молча уставились на единственного выжившего – нынешнего Ин-гуна, Фу Тинъи.

В отличие от отца и старших братьев, Фу Тинъи с детства отличался слабым здоровьем и не мог изучать боевые искусства. Все, что ему оставалось – каждый день погружаться в книжную мудрость за закрытыми дверями своей комнаты. Таким образом, редко пересекаясь с остальными членами своей семьи, он не испытывал к ним какой-то особой привязанности. Позже, когда его старшие браться ушли один за другим, а поместье Ин-гуна отчаянно нуждалось в том, чтобы кто-то взял бразды правления в свои руки, Фу Шэнь как раз повел войска на север, а Фу Тинъи досталась большая часть семейных дел. Затем он со спокойной неспешностью унаследовал титул. После отделения поместья Цзиннин хоу от дома Ин-гуна этот неуловимый господин еще неприступнее заперся в особняке и крайне редко появлялся в городе. В народе говорили, будто он пристрастился к самосовершенствованию и алхимии. 

Из-за неординарных личностей тех, кто ранее возглавлял семейство Фу, общественность оказалась очень сурова в вынесении оценки третьему господину. Все только и говорили, будто в Фу Тинъи не было ровным счетом ничего выдающегося, и он полагается исключительно на свое хорошее происхождение, что теперь ему надо лишь латать прорехи в крыше, не испытывая никаких жизненных трудностей – почему бы ему в таком случае не искать путь бессмертия? Быть может, однажды он познает дао и вознесется прямо в Небеса!

Что бы не предпринимала госпожа Цинь, Фу Шэнь всегда уважал своего Третьего дядю. Независимо от того, действительно ли он не заботился о семейных делах или намеренно скрывал свои способности, наличие такого уравновешенного хозяина в главном доме семейства Фу все эти годы давало Фу Шэню ощущение стабильности, и приносило значительно меньше поводов для беспокойства.

Он жестом велел Ян Сяоханю подкатить его кресло поближе к Фу Тинъи, а затем сложил руки в знаке приветствия и поклонился:

\- Третий дядя.

Даже в день свадьбы племянника он был одет, как даос. Последние годы Фу Тинъи часто постился и не ел мяса, что придало ему излишней сухощавости, а длинная борода действительно делала его похожим на бессмертного из легенд. Покуда в зале творился ужасный бедлам, он оставался молчаливым и отстраненным, будто и не видел воцарившегося беспорядка. Вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться, он закрыл глаза и погрузился в медитацию, декламируя про себя даосские писания, и приоткрыл их только тогда, когда Фу Шэнь окликнул его.

Взгляд Фу Тинъи был ясен, а голос казался неземным:

\- Нет необходимости оказывать мне уважение. Памятные таблички твоих родителей находятся в Храме предков родового дома. Если у тебя есть желание, можешь в любое время посетить их, - он будто и не понимал, с кем разговаривает. В итоге, не дожидаясь ответа, он встал и, взмахнув рукавами, величественно выплыл из зала.

В этот момент даже в глазах бессердечных стражей Фэйлун Вэй появилось сочувствие. Их командир потерял родителей в далеком детстве, а других близких родственников у него не было, что уже довольно печально; а Цзиннин хоу… все равно что и не имел семьи.

К счастью, Фу Шэня это совершенно не волновало: он и Ян Сяохань уже поклонились предкам на Золотой террасе, все прочее не стоило беспокойства. Просто так получилось, что все, кого он не желал видеть, ушли.

***

Свадебный банкет продолжался до глубокой ночи. Когда проводили последних гостей, Ян Сяохань предложил Фу Шэню:

\- Пока слуги приводят твой дом в порядок, мы можем поехать в мое поместье.

Он знал, что Фу Шэнь не питает никакой привязанности к поместью Цзиннин хоу и не откажется от его приглашения. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, Фу Шэнь, проворчав себе что-то под нос, неожиданно отказался.

\- В этом нет необходимости. Я должен был сказать тебе раньше, но совершенно забыл: после свадьбы я планировал переехать в сельскую усадьбу для поправки здоровья. Позже я напишу тебе адрес. Если тебе что-то понадобится, ты сможешь найти меня там.

Зрачки Ян Сяоханя мгновенно сузились, но голос остался невозмутимым:

\- Мы едва поженились, а ты уже собираешься жить отдельно? Это потому, что я сегодня плохо обращался с твоими гостями?

\- Дело не в этом, - Фу Шэнь наклонил голову, заглядывая за дверь, и прошептал, - Я взял с собой отряд армии Северной Янь. Как это будет выглядеть, если все они разместятся в твоем поместье?

Ян Сяохань немного расслабился, но в глазах его таилось явное сожаление:

\- Разве ты не можешь остаться хотя бы на одну ночь?

Фу Шэнь ощутил внезапный укол совести и сердце его растаяло:

\- Ты так сильно не хочешь разлучаться со мной? – спросил он с улыбкой.

Они нежно шептались в свадебной комнате в окружении горящих красных свечей, один старательно пытался заманить другого с собой, а другой охотно соглашался. Казалось, это был обычный разговор, но атмосфера его была совершенно очаровательной.

\- Я приготовил кое-что в ожидании твоего возвращения, полагая, что тебе пришлось бы это по вкусу… но кажется, сделал несколько больше, чем требовалось, - сказал Ян Сяохань.

Хотя он знал, что полностью доверять Ян Сяоханю глупо, ему показалось, что одиночество и печаль в его голосе были искренними, потому Фу Шэнь согласился на компромисс.

\- Как можно назвать излишними добрые намерения? – искренне возразил он, хватая Ян Сяоханя за руку, - Я был неправ, не предупредив тебя заранее. Сегодня ночью мне придется побеспокоить тебя.

\- Я не могу просить о большем, - глядя на свою руку в руке Фу Шэня, ответил Ян Сяохань.

***

Увидев красный фонарик, висящий над воротами поместья Ян, Фу Шэнь стряхнул с себя очарование и подумал, что, вероятно, до того, как стать стражем гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, Ян Сяохань торговал детьми – столько лет быть закованным в сталь и даже не заметить собственной капитуляции!

Мгновение спустя Фу Шэнь оказался под карнизом парадных ворот, и Ян Сяохань покатил его кресло дальше в дом.

Они не остановились, достигнув главного здания. Как раз в тот момент, когда Фу Шэнь собирался напомнить ему, что впереди есть ступени, инвалидная коляска начала мягко подниматься по пологому склону.

Фу Шэнь был потрясен до глубины души.

Он наконец понял, что изменилось в этом доме. Все те места, где прежде были ступени, оказались сглажены и превращены в пологие подъемы, а все пороги были сняты, оставив после себя ровный пол. С первого взгляда становилось ясно, что в этом доме все сделано для того, кто не может стоять на ногах и вынужден передвигаться в инвалидном кресле.

Обычно, если в семье был инвалид, забота о нем вызывала у родственников сильное утомление; мало кто захотел бы потратить так много сил на переделку лестниц и порогов. Однако Ян Сяохань молча привнес множество изменений в свой дом, хотя знал, что их брак был простой формальностью, и Фу Шэнь не останется здесь надолго.

Человеческое сердце – из плоти. Было бы ложью сказать, что его это не тронуло.

Хотя они уже совершили три поклона и принесли клятву, на самом деле свой первый шаг к искренности Фу Шэнь и Ян Сяохань сделали только сейчас. Между ними существовало бесчисленное множество разногласий и секретов, и никто не знал, как назвать то, что на самом деле происходило с ними. В этих эмоциях смешалось слишком много всего, и трогательные минуты сентиментальности больше всего походили на капли в море, оказываясь совершенно незначительными на его фоне.

Как могут эти незначительные чувства вырасти во что-то серьезное?

В отличие от показной роскоши убранства поместья хоу, особняк Ян Сяоханя явно был выстроен с любовью: все здесь было изысканным, великолепным и умиротворенным. Фу Шэнь даже заметил в комнатах горшки с орхидеями, неизбежно вспомнив о своем маленьком открытии в том городке на северной границе.

\- Прошло так много лет, а Ян-сюн все еще любит орхидеи, - невзначай поддразнил его Фу Шэнь.

Пальцы Ян Сяоханя непроизвольно сжались на ручках инвалидной коляски, а затем зазвучал его спокойный голос:

\- Если ты не стеснен во времени, я бы хотел тебе показать пруд с двойными лотосами.

Эти слова поразили Фу Шэня в самое сердце, и некоторое время он не мог произнести ни единого слова.

Казалось, Ян Сяохань устраивает для него экскурсию, провозя инвалидное кресло из комнаты в комнату по длинным коридорам здания, пока не остановился в маленьком помещении неподалеку от внутренних покоев.

Фу Шэнь вспомнил, что там было. Ванная комната.

\- Ты хочешь войти? – спросил Фу Шэнь, поднимая голову, - Что такого замечательного в ванной?

_Разве там не просто ширма и несколько бадей для купания?.._

Ян Сяохань поднял руку и открыл дверь. У входа по-прежнему стояла большая ширма с пейзажем, выполненным в нефритовых оттенках, но, завернул за нее, они словно попали в другой мир.

Перегородки были убраны и несколько помещений превратились в одну просторную комнату. Она была совершенно пустой, за исключением большого пруда в центре, куда спускались нефритовые ступени. Теперь здесь не было густого горячего пара, и половина искусственного пруда оказалась заполнена чистой водой, настолько прозрачной, что было вино дно – при свете свечей сквозь кристально-прозрачную толщу воды можно было разглядеть барельеф в виде лотосов и очень реалистичных рыбок.

\- Это…

\- С больными ногами тебе неудобно пользоваться обычной ванной, - Ян Сяохань подкатил его кресло поближе, - Легко поскользнуться и упасть. Поэтому я нанял мастеров, чтобы превратить ванну в бассейн, - объяснил он, - Тебе… нравится, господин хоу?

Фу Шэня раз за разом поражали все эти приятные сюрпризы, и сейчас он был не в том состоянии, чтобы быстро собраться с мыслями. Не дожидаясь, пока тот осознает наличие бассейна, Ян Сяохань вышел из-за его спины и встал перед ним на колени так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

\- Цзинъюань, я отремонтировал двор и высадил деревья феникса1, - положив руку Фу Шэню на колено, сказал он, - И теперь… я просто жду появления фэнхуана.

 _1._ _梧桐_ _– платан. По легендам в кронах этих деревьев любят селиться фениксы, отсюда и такое название – дерево феникса._

А между тем, «фэнхуан» не только не появился, но еще и желал упорхнуть в какое-нибудь другое место.

Ему внезапно захотелось спросить Ян Сяоханя, знает ли он значение фразы «господин Е любит драконов2»? Как можно так уверенно говорить, что именно он тот фэнхуан, который ему нужен?

_2.叶公好龙_ _– букв. «господин Е любит драконов». Выражение означает, что человек любит не то, что заявляет, а нечто похожее, не сам предмет, а какие-то его признаки._

Однако эти плоские ступени, искусственный пруд для купания и искренность в его глазах не были фальшивыми.

\- Так не пойдет, Ян-сюн, - Фу Шэнь вдруг наклонился вперед, и, слегка улыбаясь, прикоснулся прохладными кончиками пальцев к складке между его бровей, - Если ты хочешь привлечь фэнхуана, ты должен спеть «Феникс ищет свою пару3».

_3.鳳求凰_ _– Feng Qiu Huan – классическое произведение, очень часто упоминаемое в китайской литературе. Смысл его заключается в том, что феникс, воспаряя в небо, поет песню, призывая свою пару._

Ян Сяохань чуть вскинул длинную бровь и, задумчиво глядя на него с намеком сказал:

\- Такой опытный? Если так, то после и ты споешь разок.

Фу Шэнь рассмеялся.

Их разделял лишь тонкий лист оконной бумаги, но они взаимно решили остановиться перед ним, не нарушив целостности. Хрупкое равновесие дано уловить только тем, кто в нем находится – возможно, их чувства еще не были глубокими, а отношения – естественными и гладкими, или, может быть, оба они обладали необыкновенным терпением, чтобы испытывать друг друга бесчисленное множество раз. Чтобы обрести истину, требуется пройти множество испытаний.

Поскольку чиновники Министерства обрядов не подготовили для них брачную комнату, вечер получился таким же, как множество предыдущих: Фу Шэнь остался в хозяйской спальне, а Ян Сяохань – в боковой комнате. Неизвестно когда именно эти странные отношения хозяина и гостя стали обыденностью, но все, кто проживал в поместье Ян, привыкли к такому порядку вещей. Их статус был ясен задолго до сегодняшнего дня, просто теперь можно было сказать, что Фу Шэнь находится в этом доме на вполне законных основаниях.

Спокойствие и внимательность Ян Сяоханя были очень грозным оружием. Фу Шэнь уже пострадал от них в юности, но так и не усвоил урок.

***

На рассвете следующего дня, когда хозяева поместья Ян еще крепко спали, кто-то постучал во входные ворота.

\- Приношу свои извинения, - с достоинством сказал Ю Цяотин, едва отворили двери, - Но у меня есть важная новость, и мне нужно немедленно увидеть господина хоу.

Управляющий пригласил его в зал для приемов и попросил немного подождать. Вскоре после его ухода Ян Сяохань вкатил в комнату кресло Фу Шэня. Оба они выглядели прекрасно, и было непохоже, чтобы они сотворили нечто дикое прошлым вечером. Обычно Ю Цяотин не упустил бы возможности немного подразнить генерала, но сегодня, даже до того, как спросить Фу Шэня, ел ли он, Ю Цяотин обратился к Ян Сяоханю:

\- Господин Ян, я доставил важную военную информацию, которую мы с генералом должны обсудить наедине.

Ян Сяохань, сдержанно выразив понимание, сказал «не утомляйся» и ушел отдать распоряжения о завтраке.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Фу Шэнь, дождавшись, когда за спиной Ян Сяоханя захлопнется дверь.

\- Вчера я ночевал в поместье хоу, а сегодня утром меня нашел слуга и сообщил, что они обнаружили эту вещь, когда составляли список подарков, - Ю Цяотин вынул небольшую деревянную шкатулку размером с ладонь и протянул генералу обеими руками.

\- Что-то, принадлежащее народу Чжэ4? – увидев изображение сокола на крышке шкатулки, уточнил Фу Шэнь.

_4.柘族_ _– собирательное название различных растений семейства Moraceae. Кустарники и небольшие деревья, похожие на виноградную лозу._

\- Загляни внутрь.

В шкатулке не было потайного механизма, и крышка откинулась сразу же, как щелкнул замок. Запах крови ударил ему в лицо, заставив нахмуриться:

\- …Что за чертовщина?

Деревянная шкатулка была наполнена жемчугом примерно на одну горсть. Жемчужины были ровными и круглыми, сияющими мягкими отблесками света. Фу Шэнь не любил драгоценности, но, поскольку служил на границе и часто проверял ежегодную дань феодальных правителей, он с первого взгляда мог сказать, что качество этого жемчуга было очень высоким, соответствуя требованиям, предъявляемым к дани.

Этот прекрасный жемчуг добывали на северо-востоке страны, где жили народы Чжэ, что и дало ему название «Восточный жемчуг» - он был невероятно ценным. Однако в шкатулке, которую держал Фу Шэнь, жемчуг был не белым, словно коровье молоко, а выглядел так, будто его выкупали в крови – весь он был алым, представляя собой необычайно странное и зловещее зрелище.

\- Вы уже знаете, кто это прислал? – подарок его не испугал, и вопрос был задан машинально, - Не было ли там визиток или каких-то иных посланий?

\- Вчера прибыло слишком много сообщений, - покачал головой Ю Цяотин, - Может быть послание есть, но пока я не могу его найти.

Фу Шэнь небрежно захлопнул шкатулку и передал ее Ю Цяотину, холодно усмехнувшись.

\- Отличная попытка нагнать таинственности. Прошло уже восемьсот лет, а старая история все продолжается. Не нужно обращать на произошедшее никакого внимания, похоже, эти отморозки прознали, что я женился, и намеренно отправили «подарок», чтобы я не расслаблялся. Спрячь шкатулку и разберись с ними. Не позволяй Ян Сяоханю об этом узнать.

Генерал был как всегда спокоен и собран, и Ю Цяотин немного расслабился, хотя все еще ощущал легкое волнение. Он забрал шкатулку из рук Фу Шэня и спрятал обратно.

\- Ты закончил то, о чем я тебя просил? – поинтересовался Фу Шэнь.

\- Не беспокойтесь, генерал, - отозвался тот, - Вы уезжаете в деревню сегодня? 

Фу Шэнь задумался на мгновенье, опасаясь, что Ян Сяохань будет недоволен его отъездом, но, вспомнив о своих планах, кивнул:

\- Подготовьте все. Сегодня я прибуду.

Никому не разрешалось прерывать беседу двух генералов Северной Янь, а вот Ян Сяохань никак не мог приступить к завтраку. Едва Ю Цяотин и Фу Шэнь остались наедине, как в поместье по срочному делу прибыл разведчик гвардии Фэйлун Вэй.

\- Господин, вчера вечером кто-то выловил обезглавленный труп из колодца в деревне Дунван округа Цзюонин. О данном инциденте сообщили в Шуньтяньское5 отделение, где выяснилось, что это тело Му Босю, генерала правой оси армии Цзинву Вэй6, который пропал без вести несколько дней назад.

_5.顺天路_ _– Шуньтянь – ныне городской округ Баодин в 140 км. От Пекина._

_6.Гвардия золотого ворона, видимо._

Примерно за полмесяца до этого, как раз накануне нового года, генерал Му Босю неожиданно бесследно исчез. Он сбежал очень внезапно, и было не похоже, что совершенно неподготовленным. Все, что можно было использовать для опознания, осталось в доме, с собой он взял лишь несколько старых вещей и немного золота и серебра из личных запасов. Его семья считала, что он собирается выпить с сослуживцами, но, когда генерал не вернулся и через несколько дней, они с рыданиями отправились сообщить об этом местным властям.

Сперва дело не привлекло особого внимания, его расследованием занималось отделение в Шуньтяне. О случившемся также сообщили страже Фэйлун Вэй, поскольку дело напрямую касалось придворного чиновника. Но когда Ян Сяохань ознакомился с материалами, его отложили в сторону. Никто не верил, что крепкого генерала Цзинву Вэй могли просто так ограбить и убить. Может быть, у него был кто-то на стороне, и он настолько потерялся в удовольствии, что забыл о своих обязанностях и не пожелал возвращаться домой. 

Однако сегодня обезглавленное тело Му Босю было поднято из пересохшего колодца в деревне на окраине столицы.

Дело об исчезновении и дело об убийстве высокопоставленного чиновника имеют совершенно разный вес.

\- Голову нашли? – спросил Ян Сяохань.

\- Еще нет. Местные власти уже оцепили деревню и пытаются разыскать ее своими силами.

\- Изучите документы Шуньтяньского отделения за последние три поколения его рода. Я немедленно отправляюсь во дворец. Пусть Цзян Шу возьмет пару человек и отправляется в деревню понаблюдать за ходом поисков. Передай, чтобы не раскрывали личностей, расследование нужно вести в секрете. Поскольку это дело касается Южного отделения, Его Величество может не одобрить наше вмешательство.

Разведчик ушел передавать его приказы. Ян Сяохань должен был как можно быстрее добраться до дворца, поэтому уже не успевал толком поесть: поспешно схватив две закуски, он отправился переодеваться. К тому времени, как господин Императорский посланник собрался, Фу Шэнь и Ю Цяотин уже закончили разговор.

\- Ты уходишь? – удивился Фу Шэнь, заметив его придворное платье.

\- Официальное дело, - кратко пояснил Ян Сяохань, после чего наклонился, нежно обнял его и быстро прошептал на ухо, - Я знаю, что ты уезжаешь сегодня. Завтрак уже готов – отправляйся, когда поешь, и будь осторожен в дороге. Не стесняйся забрать с собой все, что пришлось тебе по душе в этом доме. Мне очень жаль, что я не смогу лично проводить тебя. Я приеду, как только закончу с делами.

Фу Шэнь ласково похлопал его по плечу и вздохнул:

\- Думаю, тебе совершенно не нужно сейчас исполнять какие-то официальные обязанности. Ты можешь спрятаться в багаже и уехать вместе со мной.

Они рассмеялись. Ян Сяохань выпрямился и сложил ладони в вежливом жесте, прощаясь с Ю Цяотином:

\- Я уйду первым. Благодарю за заботу о Цзинъюане, генерал.

Генералу Ю показалось, что он насытился еще до завтрака.

\- Вы слишком добры, слишком, - ошеломленно ответил он.

***

Ближе к концу часа Змеи7 экипаж остановился у ворот поместья, располагающегося у подножия горы Чанлэ в пригороде Пекина.

_7.Отрезок времени с 9 до 11 утра._

Снаружи этот особняк ничем не отличался от обычного горного поместья, уединенного, окруженного скалами и реками. Однако, стоило только войти в двери, как пропитанная металлическим запахом крови и смерти аура мгновенно атаковала все чувства гостя. Внутри поместье было набито солдатами армии Северной Янь, которые в полном вооружении патрулировали коридоры, неся свой караул днем и ночью, что превратило изысканное загородное поместье в армейскую казарму, неприступную, словно стальная бочка.

На этот раз в столицу вместе с Фу Шэнем, помимо Ю Цяотина, отправились лекарь Ду Лан и Сяо Сюнь, возглавляющий личную охрану генерала. Формально они делали вид, будто исполняют роль «родственников», сопровождая его в Пекин на свадьбу, на самом же деле их присутствие требовалось для присмотра за особняком.

Фу Шэнь сел в инвалидное кресло, и Ю Цяотин выкатил его на задний двор. Сяо Сюнь отворил потайную дверь, за которой начиналась темная и сырая лестница.

Ю Цяотин слева и Сяо Сюнь справа подняли кресло Фу Шэня, чтобы спустить его по высоким ступеням.

Масляные лампы, висящие вдоль каменной стены, загорались одна за другой, и свет постепенно становился ярче, пока не дошел до самого дна туннеля, освещая жуткую, леденящую кровь картину.

Внизу находилась клетка, с трех сторон обнесенная каменными стенами, а с одной – запертая стальной решеткой. На промерзшей влажной земле была раскидана заплесневевшая рисовая солома. Неопрятная фигура в грязной нижней рубахе съежилась в углу, закрывая руками лицо от режущего глаза света.

Инвалидное кресло ехало по полу, издавая специфический звук, будто что-то тяжелое катится по камням. Его сопровождали легкие шаги. Они подходили все ближе пока, наконец, не остановились перед железными прутьями.

\- Ну как тебе? Ты еще не привык к этому месту?

По каменному подвалу разнесся веселый и приятный мужской голос. Он не был ни быстрым, ни медленным, ни зловещим, но он заставил заключенного вести себя так, словно его укололи отравленной иглой – он подпрыгнул, как живая рыба на берегу.

\- … Ты? – казалось, пленник был до смерти напуган и не переставая стучал зубами.

\- Ну да, это я, - Фу Шэнь сидел неподвижно и прямо, а тон его оставался мягким, - Прошло так много времени, но, похоже, генерал Му все еще помнит меня. Ах, нет. Мне следовало сказать «ныне покойный генерал правой оси армии Цзинву Вэй, Му Босю».


	28. Допрос

В глазах Му Босю родился глубокий страх:

\- Т-ты…

\- Вообще-то ты все еще жив и здоров, - ласково улыбался Фу Шэнь, - Если сомневаешься, можешь ущипнуть себя за бедро и проверить.

Чем больше он изворотливым змеем извивался вокруг да около, никак не доходя до сути дела, тем более потерянным чувствовал себя Му Босю. На секунду ему захотелось умереть прямо сейчас. Такой исход был значительно лучше, чем попасть в руки Фу Шэня и терпеть пытки.

\- Почему у меня такое чувство, будто ты боишься меня, генерал Му? – с интересом спросил Фу Шэнь, - Разве я страшнее смерти?

И вправду, Фу Шэнь был не пугающим стражем гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, а красивым молодым человеком, обыкновенно люди не впадали в трепет, едва увидев его.

Му Босю яростно стиснул зубы и сурово сказал:

\- Значит, великий Цзиннин хоу незаконно заключил в тюрьму придворного чиновника, не боишься ли ты, что стража Фэйлун Вэй доберется до твоей головы, генерал Фу?!

Ю Цяотин и Сяо Сюнь молча отвели взгляды в стороны. Фу Шэнь рассмеялся и дважды хлопнул в ладоши:

\- Позволь напомнить тебе, генерал Му – ты уже мертв. И тело твое мирно лежит в Шуньтяньском управлении. Или ты думаешь, что сможешь выбраться отсюда живым? Что касается стражей гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, напомню, что их генерал – мой супруг. Ах, что же будет, если они меня выследят? Этот хоу ожидает с нетерпением.

Ю Цяотин закашлялся, намекая генералу на необходимость вспомнить о приличиях и заняться, наконец, делом, вместо того чтобы выпендриваться. Тем временем Му Босю понял, что Фу Шэнь на самом деле просто играет с ним, как кошка с мышью: не спеша съесть, измучает до полусмерти, прежде чем начнет разговор.

\- Чего ты хочешь, - спросил он, не в силах этого вынести.

\- Ты же умный человек. Этот хоу сидит перед тобой в инвалидном кресле, ты все еще не можешь понять, чего я хочу? – удивился Фу Шэнь.

\- Не могу – сквозь зубы процедил пленник.

Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Фу Шэня.

\- Необязательно сейчас поддерживать свою репутацию, - мягко сказал он, - Я спрошу только один раз, ты можешь ответить?

\- Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь узнать! – повторил тот.

Еще не прозвучало окончание слова «узнать», когда Фу Шэнь начал действовать: тонкий свист разрезал воздух, что-то блеснуло, и арбалетный болт вонзился в левое плечо Му Босю.

Боль была так сильна и внезапна, что генерал Му не смог сдержать стона.

Фу Шэнь держал в руке небольшой арбалет. Вторая стрела уже была направлена в его правое плечо.

\- Ты все еще не хочешь поговорить со мной?

Лоб Му Босю от боли покрылся холодным потом. Утратив силы, он прислонился к стене, отказываясь отвечать.

Фу Шэнь был безжалостен, выпустив вторую стрелу.

Этот выстрел был много мощнее: наконечник прошил плечо генерала Му насквозь, крепко пригвоздив его к стене.

Фу Шэнь неторопливо взвел арбалет и вставил в паз новую стрелу.

\- Ничего страшного, если прямо сейчас ты не хочешь разговаривать, - мягко сказал он, - У тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы спокойно переосмыслить свою позицию, прежде чем ты превратишься в сито. Мертвец, конечно, не может отвечать на вопросы, но живой… боюсь, ты все равно не откроешь рот.

На этот раз он прицелился в правую ногу Му Босю.

\- Не волнуйся, моя стрельба все еще хороша. Если я сказал, что выстрелю в твою правую ногу, то точно не задену случайно левую. Третья.

И третья стрела вылетела. Му Босю издал ужасный вопль, мало похожий на человеческий.

Кровь, вытекающая из ран, уже пропитала землю. Как жаль, что трое, стоящие перед ним, были генералами с сердцами из стали, способные убивать, не моргнув глазом. Никто не призвал прекратить эту пытку, взгляды их были все так же снисходительны, будто они наблюдали за насекомым. Это заставило Му Босю ощутить холод в своем сердце, много превосходящий страх смерти.

Когда Фу Шэнь уже приоткрыл губы, собираясь сказать «четыре», пленник за стальной решеткой, наконец, прекратил сопротивление и слабо застонал:

\- Я… буду говорить.

\- Пожалуйста, - вежливо предложил Фу Шэнь.

\- Ты прав, - сказал Му Босю, - Мне было приказано устроить засаду на перевале Цинша. Стрела, которая не попала в тебя, была выпущена мной.

Фу Шэнь протянул руку, и Сяо Сюнь передал ему деревянную шкатулку. Он откинул крышку, показывая содержимое Му Босю:

\- Эта стрела?

Генерал Му слабо попытался поднять голову, чтобы заглянуть внутрь:

\- Она.

Арбалетная стрела – полностью черная, длиной около шести цуней1 с плоским треугольным наконечником, отмеченным глубокими желобками с обеих сторон. У оперенья был выгравирован характерный символ «армия» (軍), принадлежащий Управлению по надзору за вооружением, а в том месте, где наконечник соединялся с древком стрелы, ясно виднелся курсив для иероглифа «леопард», стилизованный в форме животного.

 _1._ _寸_ _– цунь – мера длины, в_ _XIX_ _\- начале_ _XX_ _века один цунь был равен 3,73 см. Таким образом, длина болта равна примерно 22,4 см. Небольшой арбалет был у Му Босю, с дальностью выстрела метров на 50-70. Странно даже как-то, с учетом того, что классический арбалет спокойно стреляет метров на 150-200._

Ян Сяохань сказал однажды Фу Шэню, что этот символ наносится на оружие, принадлежащее гвардии Баотао Вэй.

Эта гвардия входила в состав Императорской армии Запретного города, и являлась частью Нанья Шивэй, хотя и не обладала большим значением. Первоначально название «Ножны леопарда» относилось к колчану для стрел, изготовленному из леопардовой шкуры. Стражи Баотао Вэй2 часто охраняли высоты в Запретном городе, используя луки и стрелы. Отсюда появилось их название.

_2.豹韬卫_ _– как раз и есть «Ножны леопарда». В кавычках упоминается значение в переводе._

Стрела в руке Фу Шэня была произведена в Мастерской Арбалетов Управления по контролю над вооружением. Едва получив ее, он приказал провести расследование. В итоге выяснилось, что несколько лет назад Мастерская изготовила партию бронебойных болтов для арбалетов и передало их Императорской гвардии Нанья Шивэй и ряду военных ведомств Запретного города. Однако из-за того, что этот болт был слишком тяжелым, дальность выстрела сильно пострадала, к тому же такими стрелами оказалось довольно трудно перезаряжать арбалет. Они оказались малополезны и, следовательно, не получили широкого распространения в армии, очень быстро оказавшись на каком-то всеми забытом складе, чтобы собирать пыль.

Такой тип стрелы мелькал только в вооружении Императорской гвардии. Фу Шэнь никогда раньше подобных не видел, и, учитывая очень быстрое обновление вооружения в армиях Запретного города, никто уже не помнил, что такие арбалетный болты когда-то использовались.

Если бы эта записка, спрятанная в шкатулке, не попалась на глаза Ян Сяоханю, вероятно, люди Фу Шэня по сей день не нашли бы концов этой истории.

\- Не ожидал, что ты найдешь ее… Я думал, она похоронена на перевале Цинша, - Му Босю лежал на земляном полу камеры, взгляд его помутнел. Он безучастно пробормотал, - Такова воля Небес…

Хотя арбалеты, разработанные в Мастерской, не очень подходили для использования в бою, они оставались легкими и очень портативными, имея высокую летальность на коротких и средних дистанциях, что делало их весьма подходящим оружием для убийств.

Однако именно арбалет стал роковой ошибкой Му Босю. С самого начала он служил в Императорской гвардии: сперва в Баотао Вэй, затем был переведен в Цзинву Вэй. Все вооружение Императорской гвардии поставлялось Управлением по контролю над вооружением, это и привело к тому, что Му Босю по привычке упустил из виду эту деталь: в других армейских подразделениях использовались самые обычные арбалеты и болты, не имеющие характерного знака Управления по надзору.

Фу Шэнь был не в настроении выслушивать его сожаления по этому поводу, и сразу спросил:

\- Кто был организатором засады на перевале?

Казалось, Му Босю услышал лучшую в мире шутку.

\- Я уже здесь, генерал Фу, - хрипло рассмеялся он, - Разве ты еще не понял, кто хотел твоей смерти?

\- Нет, - не изменившись в лице, отрезал Фу Шэнь, - Если бы знал, не пришлось бы задавать вопросы тебе.

Неужели, он действительно не знает?

Основная проблема с засадой на перевале Цинша заключалась в том, что маршрут, которым они в итоге воспользовались, был известен лишь нескольким людям в армии Северной Янь. В то время Фу Шэнь сильнее всего подозревал, что кто-то в его окружении является предателем и сотрудничает с врагом; вторым его подозрением, более туманным, была вероятность того, что тихая активность Су-циньвана оскорбила Императора Юаньтай. В конце концов было неважно, которое из них окажется реальностью – в армии Северной Янь притаился вражеский информатор. Фу Шэнь воспользовался возможностью, которую предоставили ему полученные ранения, чтобы отступить от своей позиции главнокомандующего и попытаться отыскать этого диверсанта, но не успели они сделать свой ход, как стрела, которая вполне может считаться ключевым доказательством, оказалась доставлена прямо в руки генерала Фу.

Долгое время он был бельмом на глазу Императора и занозой в его теле. Даже если бы Фу Шэнь, подобно ящерице, сбрасывающей свой хвост, передал власть над военными силами провинций Ганьсу и Нинся и полностью разорвал все отношения с поместьем Ин-гуна, осторожно относясь ко всем своим словам и действиям, проживал в уединении у самых границ Северного Синьцзяна, он все равно не смог бы избежать глубоких подозрений Его Величества.

Невежественный, безрассудный и глупый – если Он не пытался убить его, то кто же?

Му Босю зашелся в безумном смехе. Подняв раненную руку, он слабым жестом указал вверх:

\- Разве ты еще не понимаешь? – воскликнул он, - Такова воля Небес! Сами Небеса желают твоей смерти!

Ю Цяотин сжал кулаки. Сяо Сюнь тяжело вздохнул. Даже если они давно уже поняли, что происходит, сложив два и два, выслушивать правду из первый уст… в конце концов, чувства от настоящего удара ножом превосходят все представления о них.

Фу Шэнь реагировал гораздо спокойнее. Он был тем, кто испытал двойной удар открывшейся истины и навязанного брака, и к этому времени самая острая, всепроникающая боль притупилась. К счастью, все это время Ян Сяохань был рядом с ним, и, хотя Фу Шэнь не открыл ему слишком много, с проницательностью господина Императорского посланника он уже наверняка обо всем догадался. В ином случае не было бы этого нежного внимания и заботы, которую можно было даже назвать дотошной.

Он не мог не признать, что Ян Сяохань неплохо разбирается в этом. Теперь, когда Фу Шэнь вспоминал их прошлое, боль и ненависть, терзавшие его долгие годы, отступали, и все, что приходило ему на ум – это тривиальные, повседневные события их общей жизни.

\- К сожалению, я не умер. Мне очень жаль, - равнодушно обронил Фу Шэнь, - А теперь слушай внимательно. Я спросил: кто именно передал тебе приказ, кто и каким образом добыл порох, и кто из твоих начальников организовал эту засаду?

Этот человек, который может заставить Императора отказаться от помощи стражей Фэйлун Вэй и доверить ему такое важное убийство, был чрезвычайно важен.

Му Босю, который только что вел себя, словно безумец, внезапно заткнулся и затих.

\- Что же ты не хочешь говорить?

Три раны от стрел, пронзивших его тело, все еще кровоточили. Му Босю не мог так быстро забыть полное отсутствие милосердия в спокойном голосе Фу Шэня, и эти слова заставили его непроизвольно вздрогнуть. Желание выжить любой ценой и доводы рассудка отчаянно боролись в его сердце.

Однако на этот раз Фу Шэнь ничего не сделал. Вместо этого, задумчиво подперев подбородок рукой, он задал еще один вопрос:

\- Кстати говоря, я припоминаю, что первоначально ты поступил на службу в Баотао Вэй и получил звание чжун-лан-цзяна3 за выдающиеся навыки стрельбы из лука. Почему позже тебя перевели в Цзинву Вэй?

_3.Чжун-лан-цзян - военный чин в древнем Китае, занимавший промежуточное положение между цзян-цзюнь (генерал) и сяо-вэй (старший командный состав)._

Он схватил Му Босю, естественно Фу Шэнь очень хорошо знал семейное положение этого человека и его прошлое. Не считая гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, всего было шестнадцать отрядов Императорской гвардии Севера и Юга, и труднее всего было попасть именно в Цзинву Вэй. Эта гвардия занимала первое место среди десяти гвардий Южной Императорской армии, стражи ее всегда верно служили правителю и отличались благородным происхождением. Практически все в Цзинву Вэй были сыновьями высокопоставленных и уважаемых сановников. Му Босю не мог похвастаться столь высоким происхождением – какими бы выдающимися способностями он не обладал, звание чжун-лан-цзян в гвардии Баотао Вэй было пределом его возможностей. Как же он смог попасть в Цзинву Вэй?

Му Босю продолжал хранить молчание, а Фу Шэнь – строить догадки.

\- Некто специально повысил тебя. И чтобы отплатить за эту услугу, ты готов до последнего держать язык за зубами?

Му Босю, казалось, был полон решимости уподобиться моллюску, плотно сомкнувшему створки раковины. Эта реакция только лишний раз доказала, что предположение Фу Шэня было верным. Он холодно усмехнулся:

\- Как глубока твоя преданность. Однако, есть кое-что, о чем генерал Му до сих пор не знает, - без всякого смущения продолжал Фу Шэнь, - Я всегда старался использовать дипломатические методы вместо насильственных и никогда не убивал невиновных по собственному желанию. Некоторое время мои люди следили за тобой, но я совершенно уверен, что никто не предупреждал тебя о моем интересе. Так почему же на третий день первого лунного месяца ты внезапно бросил семью и в спешке сбежал? А после даже использовал чей-то труп, чтобы он занял твое место, а ты мог без следа исчезнуть?

Му Босю был совершенно ошеломлен.

\- Так это был не ты? – с подозрением уточнил он.

\- От чего ты прячешься?

Му Босю явно колебался, все еще не осмеливаясь поверить Фу Шэню.

\- Ты без колебаний инсценировал свою смерть, чтобы избавиться от внимания этого человека. Вероятно, ему нужна твоя жизнь, - подумав, сказал Фу Шэнь, - Но у меня есть к тебе вопросы, поэтому мои люди ничего не сделали с тобой, пока мы не встретились.

Он уставился на пленника взглядом, который отточил на поле битвы. Он был настолько тяжелым и пронзительным, что давил Му Босю на голову, не позволяя поднять взгляд.

\- Кто этот человек?

Генерал Му был не из тех дураков, кто делает одолжение своим обидчикам. Фу Шэнь не обманул его. Он смог бы понять все его уловки после небольшого размышления, но их не было.

\- Я советую тебе принять свое положение, - добродушно порекомендовал Фу Шэнь, - Ты попал в мои руки, все полагают, что ты мертв. И твоя смерть лишь превратила тебя в козла отпущения.

Было совершенно ясно, что даже если Му Босю ничего не скажет, у Фу Шэня еще оставалось время, а имеющихся улик было достаточно, чтобы узнать, кто стоит за ним.

Генерал Фу был готов оставаться здесь, с Му Босю, что придавало его жизни некоторую ценность. Если он будет говорить, возможно, проживет еще пару дней.

Му Босю все еще молчал. На этот раз Фу Шэнь не торопил его. Некоторое время спустя пленник окончательно сдался и заговорил:

\- Мне было семнадцать, когда я вступил в Баотао Вэй, в двадцать два я уже получил чин чжун-лан-цзян и положение чиновника, но как раз в то время я непреднамеренно оскорбил своего начальника, отчего много лет не получал повышения по службе. Мне исполнилось уже тридцать, а я не продвинулся ни на цунь. Мне помог тот человек, кто заметил мою превосходную стрельбу из лука, именно он сделал исключение, переведя меня в гвардию Цзинву Вэй, с качестве своего доверенного лица.

Северная и Южная Императорские армии никогда не были равны, особенно после прихода к власти Ян Сяоханя. Когда под его началом гвардия Фэйлун Вэй обрела главенствующее положение над другими, вышло так, что Нанья Шивэй превзошла Южную армию. Этот человек не пожелал мириться с тем, что его принижают, потому воспользовался всеми возможными методами, чтобы сманить к себе в Цзинву Вэй самых выдающихся военных, к тому же часто помогал Его Величеству с проблемой многих «непослушных» сановников.

Всем троим, кто слушал, затаив дыхание, вдруг стало холодно.

Самый блестящий из шестнадцати отрядов Императорской армии, стражей которого всегда почитали за тех, кто не думает о продвижении вперед, желая лишь беззаботно прожигать жизнь, фактически превратился в отряд Императорских убийц, и никто из них этого не заметил.

\- В последние два года Император отправлял в Цзинву Вэй все больше писем. После битвы у Осеннего перевала в прошлом году он выбрал несколько человек из гвардии, чтобы подготовить план засады на перевале Цинша.

\- Перевал находится на общей границе префектур Тонг и Юань, и, чтобы привести в столицу восточно-татарский дипломатический корпус, который ты сопровождал, вам обязательно нужно было миновать его. Вот почему, прежде чем армия Северной Янь прибыла в префектуру Юань, солдаты были отправлены на перевал для проверки того района. Генерал гарнизона Юань – человек Императора, поэтому нам было просто смешаться с его солдатами и установить пороховые заряды вокруг перевала. 

\- Подожди, - перебил его Фу Шэнь, - Откуда вы взяли порох?

Порох использовали только в военных целях, и гражданские не могли торговать им в частном порядке. Весь порох, поступающий в армию и вывозимый из нее, должен был проходить регистрацию. Префектура Юань была лагерем Железной кавалерии Северной Янь, и даже если бы контрабандисты действовали как изнутри, так и снаружи, им бы не удалось сохранить в секрете украденный порох. Мало того, Фу Шэнь приказал своим людям проверить все пути поставки пороха для каждой префектуры, что находились неподалеку от перевала, и никаких нарушений обнаружено не было.

\- Мы получили его по зеленой тропе, - ответил Му Босю, - Есть одна такая, объединяющая интересы пограничных контрабандистов и военных гарнизона префектуры Тонг. Солдаты тайно воровали порох со складов и продавали контрабандистам, их отчеты – фальшивка. Мы притворились восточными татарами, и закупили его у них.

Префектура Юань находилась под прямым командованием Фу Шэня, а в префектуре Тонг находилось бывшее его подразделение. Великолепный командующий армией Северной Янь не погиб на поле боя, зато был сброшен в канаву его собственными подчиненными. Легкие Фу Шэня едва не взорвались от переполнившей его ярости, грудь наполнилась пытающим гневом, и некуда было его выплеснуть.

\- Эти ублюдки жрут и внутри, и снаружи, - выдавил он сквозь зубы.

\- Придержи свой гнев, генерал, - попытался успокоить его Ю Цяотин.

Фу Шэнь проигнорировал его, успокоил дыхание и с бесстрастным лицом бросил:

\- Продолжай.

\- Согласно плану, два человека отвечали за взрыв, а я ожидал на высоте. Если бы камни не остановили тебя, я должен был исправить это стрелой. В любом случае, мы не должны были позволить тебе покинуть перевал Цинша живым, - Му Босю немного помолчал, - Кто мог знать, что твоя судьба сильнее рока? Ты все-таки выжил. Ты не умер, и вернулся живым.

\- Я боялся, что ты обнаружишь меня, потому каждый день был на грани. Наконец, поздней ночью второго дня первого лунного месяца кто-то ворвался в мой дом и попытался убить меня. Случилось так, что в тот день моя жена повезла детей к своим родителям, и я был один в доме. Я ранил этого человека и, полагая, что наше преступление было раскрыто, в ту же ночь собрал вещи и сбежал из столицы.

\- Оказавшись в Дунване, я почувствовал, что некто преследовал меня от самой столицы, поэтому я украл из какого-то гроба труп, одел его в свою одежду, оставил на его большом пальце нефритовое кольцо, которое носил не снимая, затем отрубил голову и сбросил труп в колодец. Голову я закопал в лесу за деревней, теперь она, наверно, уже разложилась до костей. Так что, если кто-то найдет труп, те, кто охотились за мной, будут знать, что я мертв.

После инсценировки собственной смерти Му Босю хотел продолжить свой побег на юг, но, к его удивлению, прежде чем он покинул округ, его схватили солдаты Северной Янь, следовавшие за ним последние несколько дней.

Вся цепь событий была связана и полностью соответствовала фактам, известным Фу Шэню, но оставалось еще кое-что, чего он не понимал: если организатор хотел заставить замолчать свидетеля, почему он не сделал этого раньше? Чего ждал до сих пор? Может быть, изначально он не планировал убийства Му Босю, но что-то заставило его почувствовать опасность, поэтому ему пришлось пожертвовать колесницей, чтобы спасти командира4?

_4.Отсылка к игре сянци, очень похожей на шахматы. Колесницы (грубый эквивалент ладьи) приносятся в жертву, чтобы спасти командиров (эквивалент королей)._

Или, может быть, не только Фу Шэнь и Цзинву Вэй, но и _кто-то еще_ хотел убить Му Босю? Помимо тех, кто знал правду, был еще и тот, кто послал Фу Шэню стрелу.

Сколько противоборствующих сил плавало в этой мутной воде?

Голос Му Босю становился все слабее из-за сильной кровопотери. Он, вероятно, уже ощущал собственную смерть, и в этот момент, разговаривая с Фу Шэнем, достиг полного спокойствия.

\- Человек, о котором я говорю, должен быть хорошо тебе знаком, генерал Фу… Это генерал левой оси гвардии Цзинву Вэй, И Сымин.

\- Было лишним озвучивать это имя, - ответил Фу Шэнь, - Я уже догадался.

В юности он был хорошим другом и верным братом, готовым пойти на риск, чтобы спрятать потомка семьи Цзинь, но в итоге превратился в Му Ляо5, у которого хватило духу спланировать его убийство.

_5.Специфическое слово, которым обозначали тех, кто скрывается за кулисами и проворачивает для своего патрона грязные делишки, которые не должны быть явлены общественности._

Этот благородный молодой господин, отличающийся крайним высокомерием, в прежние годы был полон презрения к «Императорским псам», а ныне, чтобы подвинуть Северную Императорскую армию, превратил гвардию Цзинву Вэй в сборище беспринципных убийц, у которых почестей было еще меньше, чем у стражей Фэйлун Вэй. И все это для того, чтобы уничтожить армию Северной Янь.

Фу Шэнь не знал, как ему следует оценивать действия И Сымина. Эмоции, которые сейчас обуревали его, были куда слабее того, что он испытал, узнав, что подконтрольная ему армия подавала ложные отчеты. Он даже не мог припомнить каких-то пересечений с И Сымином за все эти годы.

Юношеская дружба живет недолго, как утренняя роса, испаряющаяся с восходом солнца, поскольку люди меняются с годами, становясь непохожими на себя прежних.

Просто некоторые сохраняют свою суть, и иные меняются до неузнаваемости.

Мир был изменчив, а воля Небес – непостижима.

Фу Шэнь жестом велел Сяо Сюню увезти его. Получение признания всегда было трудной задачей, и теперь ему нужно было время, чтобы медленно переварить правду.

Услышав, что генерал Фу уходит, Му Босю не стал изменять себе и просить пощады. Он устало закрыл глаза в своей камере.

Яркий дневной свет и свежий воздух окутали тех, кто поднялся из темницы, принося ясность чувствам. Ю Цяотин запер за ними каменную дверь.

\- Пусть Ду Лан обработает его раны, - внезапно заговорил мрачно молчавший до того Фу Шэнь, - Нельзя позволить ему умереть.

\- Да, - согласился Ю Цяотин, - Уже полдень, давай сперва пообедаем.

\- Я не буду, - отмахнулся Фу Шэнь, - В покоях уже прибрали? Я пойду спать, если ничего срочного не случится, не беспокойте меня.

Было заметно, что он в плохом настроении, и не было никого, кто осмелился бы утешить его или призвал собраться. Когда Сяо Сюнь отвез Фу Шэня в комнату и вернулся, Ю Цяотин стоял во дворе под деревом, тяжело вздыхая:

\- Серьезно… что творится в этом мире?

Сяо Сюнь молча похлопал его по плечу.

Те, кто часто стоял на грани между жизнью и смертью, обладали почти интуитивным острым предчувствием опасности. Ю Цяотин и Сяо Сюнь смотрели на затянутое кучевыми облаками небо. С каждым днем зима уходила, и весна расцветала все сильнее, оживляя мир вокруг, гром стихал, но будущее казалось пасмурным. Этот год, быть может, не принесет той тишины, на которую многие надеялись.

***

Фу Шэнь полагал, что Ян Сяохань будет занят по крайней мере несколько дней, и совершенно не ожидал, что уже на третий день они будут завтракать за одним столом в его загородном поместье.

\- Ты уже закончил свои официальные дела? – крайне удивленно спросил он.

\- Нет, - Ян Сяохань довольно уселся напротив, - Но это не имеет значения.

\- А?

\- Девятидневный свадебный отпуск нельзя тратить только на работу, - невозмутимо пояснил тот.

\- Это непохоже на то, что обычно говорит господин Ян, - засомневался Фу Шэнь, - Вы, стражи Фэйлун Вэй, лучше прочих умеете создавать что-то из ничего. Почему бы тебе не посвятить время производству треснувших яиц6?

 _6._ _苍蝇_ _不_ _抱_ _没_ _缝儿_ _的_ _鸡蛋_ _– мухи не слетаются на яйца без трещин. Пословица означает следующее: «Если у тебя нет проблемы, другие не смогут воспользоваться ею для своих целей»._

Ян Сяохань не стал злиться из-за его насмешек. Вместо этого он безразлично спросил:

\- Разве я здесь не для того, чтобы желать тебя?

Фу Шэнь, только что спокойно завтракающий, услышав эти слова бросил в него палочки для еды. Ян Сяохань, сдерживая смех, сунул палочки обратно в его руку.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, я уже молчу. Ешь.

\- Если бы мы были в Янчжоу, - кивнул Фу Шэнь, - Тебя бы уже вытащили во двор, чтобы хорошенько отделать батогами.

\- А кто первым начал дразниться? – Ян Сяохань знал, что нарывается, поэтому увеличил напор еще больше, - Это очень неразумно, знаешь ли.

Фу Шэнь действительно не мог с ним справиться и вынужден был использовать паровую булочку, чтобы злобно заткнуть ему рот.

Когда с едой было покончено, Ян Сяохань вывез его на прогулку, чтобы улучшить пищеварение, и они двое снова возобновили застольную беседу:

\- Как продвигается твое дело? За последние дни вы, должно быть, успели немало выяснить. Ты действительно не собираешься продолжать расследование?

\- Когда я сказал, что «это не имеет значения», я буквально имел в виду, что это не имеет значения. Император уже отдал приказ управлению в Шуньтяне сотрудничать с Министерством юстиции и Судебным министерством при расследовании этого дела. Проблемы Цзинву Вэй находятся вне юрисдикции стражи Фэйлун Вэй.

\- О, - рассмеялся Фу Шэнь, - Только ты развел такую бурную деятельность, как кто-то прогнал тебя. И ты все еще притворяешься со мной большим длиннохвостым волком, а?

Ян Сяохань казался совершенно беспомощным и забавным, когда, склонив голову, встретился взглядом с Фу Шэнем.

Он стоял, возвышаясь над ним, так спокойно и естественно, а в его красивых глубоких глазах таилась коварная улыбка. Согласно наблюдениям Фу Шэня, Ян Сяохань выглядел напряженным перед другими людьми не потому, что нервничал, а оттого, что все его слова и поступки были слишком точны. Даже его непринужденность и небрежность казались напускными, словно этот человек был плотно закрытым стальным бочонком: его естественные реакции были тщательно скрыты под этой толстой металлической кожей.

Однако сегодня Ян Сяохань почему-то снял свои доспехи, и вдруг показалась его настоящая личность, которую можно было описать всего двумя словами: «безмятежность» и «нежность». Фу Шэнь долго разглядывал его, пока не почувствовал, что его уши горят.

Он признавал, что некоторое время назад его уже искушали, но это произошло из-за их долгих запутанных отношений. Фу Шэнь никогда не считал себя поверхностным человеком, падким на красоту, но сейчас она его совершенно ослепила.

Ян Сяохань с любопытством наблюдал, как уши генерала Фу медленно краснеют, и рассмеялся, пытаясь ущипнуть мочку:

\- Я думал, ты устал смотреть на подлецов. Я и не надеялся, что господин хоу… все еще будет меня любить.

_Да что ты говоришь. Смотришь прямо на меня, как думаешь, нравишься ли ты мне?_

Фу Шэнь ущипнул его за талию.

\- Убери руку. Почему ты прикасаешься ко мне без причины? Говори о деле, - строго велел он.

Ян Сяохань с готовностью сказал «м-м-м», но, поскольку в это мгновенье был сам не свой от счастья, он не понизил тон в конце, отчего вышло слишком игриво, и Фу Шэнь немедленно к этому придрался:

\- Ты говоришь «м-м-м» очень неискренне. Попробуй снова.

Ян Сяохань промолчал, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

Несмотря на шутки, они вернулись к теме разговора, что заняло у них восемь тысяч ли.

\- Независимо от того, что Император не позволил тебе вмешаться, ты определенно провел собственное расследование. Что ты нашел? – принялся расспрашивать Фу Шэнь.

Ян Сяохань уклонился от ответа, вместо этого задав встречный вопрос:

\- Почему это так волнует тебя?

\- Мне любопытно.

\- Ты не из тех, кто любит совать свой нос в чужие дела. Какое отношение Му Босю имеет к тебе?

\- Раз ты спрашиваешь об этом, у меня тоже есть вопрос, - прищурился Фу Шэнь, - Твой сегодняшний визит ко мне никак не относится к делу Му Босю?

Двое уставились друг на друга в молчаливом противостоянии.

\- Хорошо, - Ян Сяохань отступил первым, - Я ни в чем тебя не подозреваю, но у меня есть вопросы. Когда я велел своим людям изучить биографию Му Босю, я узнал, что примерно месяц назад кто-то еще интересовался этими сведениями. Это во-первых. Обезглавленный труп мужчины, найденный в деревне Дунван, уже начал гнить, и предположение, что это – Му Босю, было выдвинуто лишь на основании одежды и некоторых предметов, найденный при нем. Тем не менее, цель обезглавливания явно заключалась в том, чтобы труп не был опознан, так почему же убийца оставил кольцо из белого нефрита на большом пальце, которое легко позволило установить его личность? Совершенная бессмыслица. Это во-вторых. Первоначально он занимал пост в Баотао Вэй, а затем был переведен в Цзинву Вэй. Я помню, как-то раз в прошлом году ты показывал мне символ «Ножны леопарда».

\- Неужели вы напридумывали столько ложных обвинений, господин Ян, что уже разучились проводить нормальные расследования? – хладнокровно изобразил удивление Фу Шэнь.

\- Ты тоже все еще очень непредусмотрителен, - продолжал Ян Сяохань, - Ю Цинхэн – твое доверенное лицо, но, когда армия Северной Янь потеряла свою главную опору, ты забрал с собой в столицу и его, а затем решил жить в горном особняке. Позволь мне уточнить кое-что: в ночь нашей свадьбы все эти солдаты Северной Янь ночевали в поместье хоу?

Фу Шэнь промолчал. Было неясно, намеревается он признать свою вину или совершить убийство, чтобы обеспечить сохранность тайны. Выражение его лица оставалось пустым, пока он ожидал следующих слов Ян Сяоханя.

\- И последнее: отношение Императора к этому делу очень странное, - Ян Сяохань немного помолчал, - Стражи Фэйлун Вэй – глаза и уши Сына Неба, наши расследования намного эффективнее, чем работа судебных министерств. Был убит придворный чиновник; даже несмотря на то, что дело это касается Южной Императорской армии, нет никакой логики в том, чтобы не воспользоваться силами находящейся поблизости гвардии Фэйлун Вэй для расследования, а вместо этого приказывать находящимся гораздо дальше судебным министерствам выяснять правду.

\- Такая же ситуация возникла в прошлый раз во время расследования дела о нападении на дипломатический корпус восточных татар. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Если что-то случается, а Его Величество уже знает правду, он не будет задействовать силы стражи Фэйлун Вэй.

Атмосфера резко стала ледяной.

\- А ты не так глуп, как я думал, - застывший было мир вокруг них после этих слов мгновенно оттаял. Фу Шэнь вольготно откинулся на спинку инвалидного кресла и широко улыбнулся, - Я уже предупреждал тебя однажды, что Император доверяет тебе не так сильно, как ты думаешь. Если не будешь осторожен, гвардия Фэйлун Вэй рано или поздно будет расформирована.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - нахмурился Ян Сяохань.

\- Ты уже близок к разгадке. Труп в деревне Дунван оставил сам Му Босю, чтобы сбежать от преследования неких людей. Что до его связи со мной, эта информация является секретом армии Северной Янь, и к тебе не имеет никакого отношения. Кроме того, расследование этого дела – пустая трата сил. Единственное, что не слишком важно, но полезно тебе, я могу сказать прямо: остерегайся стражей Цзинву Вэй. Император видит свое оружие не только в гвардии Фэйлун Вэй.

Хотя ни Фэйлун Вэй, ни Цзинву Вэй не отличались избытком положительных качеств, но, будь то эгоизм или справедливость, Фу Шэнь все еще готов был полагаться на Ян Сяоханя. По крайней мере он знал суть этого человека, в то время как характер И Сымина действительно никому не позволял чувствовать себя спокойно.

Ян Сяохань застыл как вкопанный, десятки мыслей беспорядочно проносились в его голове, пока не были собраны и уложены в стройную цепь событий одна за другой. Речь шла о существовании Фэйлун Вэй, и информация, которую предоставил Фу Шэнь, действительно принесла ему множество проблем.

\- Большое спасибо, - с торжественным видом поблагодарил он Фу Шэня после минутного размышления.

Ян Сяохань совершенно не ожидал, что Фу Шэнь обратит его внимание на что-то, связанное с безопасностью гвардии Фэйлун Вэй. Даже открывшаяся правда о деле Цзинь Юньфэна не могла скрыть тот факт, что он направил клинок на молодого господина Фу, чтобы взобраться повыше. Все последние годы Железная Кавалерия строго следила за тем, чтобы стража Фэйлун Вэй не появлялась поблизости, поэтому он полагал, что Фу Шэнь все еще питает глубокую ненависть к его гвардии.

Однако прямо сейчас он сделал исключение.

Ян Сяохань не мог не осознавать важности этого предупреждения. Это было почти равносильно тому, чтобы собственными руками задушить врага гвардии Фэйлун Вэй.

Эмоции, одолевавшие его сейчас, были крайне неоднозначными, а Фу Шэнь, похоже, относился к ситуации совершенно несерьезно.

\- Нет нужны в благодарности. Для меня это ничего не стоило, - беспечно ответил он.

***

Эту ночь Ян Сяохань решил провести в горном поместье. Фу Шэнь позвал Сяо Сюня, велев подыскать для него гостевую комнату, и отправился на поиски Ду Лана, чтобы тот помог ему сменить повязки. К его удивлению, когда он вернулся в свою комнату, в ней находился один неучтенный живой человек.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – удивился Фу Шэнь.

\- В гостевой комнате не убирали, - ответил Ян Сяохань, - Там невозможно жить.

\- Чушь собачья, я только вчера велел слугам заканчивать уборку в поместье.

\- Я не останусь в комнате для гостей. Мы женаты, почему я не могу спать с тобой в одной постели?

\- Думаешь, я этого хотел? – Фу Шэнь оставался совершенно безжалостен, - Иди жаловаться тому, кто устроил этот брак.

Тем не менее, Ян Сяохань, казалось, понимал пределы терпения Фу Шэня и знал, до какой поры он готов мириться с его озорством.

\- С незапамятных времен у многих румяных красавиц были печальные судьбы, - продолжил игриво драматизировать он, — Вот господин смотрел на нее, не в силах отвести взгляд, а ныне его привязанность угасла, как угасает красота…

Фу Шэнь ощутил, что его голова вот-вот лопнет.

\- Не болтай, точно хули-цзин, иди и приготовь постель!

Легко перейти от бережливости к роскоши, но совершить обратный переход весьма трудно. До сего дня Фу Шэнь не желал признавать тот факт, что Ян Сяохань баловал его, но стоило этому человеку появиться после недолгой разлуки, как весь дискомфорт и беспокойство, терзавшие его с момента появления в имении, немедленно испарились.

Сяо Сюнь и Ю Цяотин были совсем не так внимательны, когда о ком-то заботились. Весь день до поздней ночи после допроса Му Босю он просидел без дела в своей комнате. Когда же, проголодавшись, он хотел найти что-нибудь съестное, оказалось, что вся еда и чай в столовой уже давно остыли.

За время выздоровления в поместье Ян, казалось, Фу Шэнь успел вовсе забыть о слове «голод».

К его губам вдруг прижалось что-то теплое и мягкое, приятный аромат наполнил его ноздри.

\- Открой, - прозвучал над головой голос Ян Сяоханя.

Фу Шэнь откусил кусочек. Свежая выпечка была сладкой и мягкой, тающей во рту.

\- Немного сладко, - с небрежным видом сказал он.

\- Я тоже так подумал, - Ян Сяохань поставил блюдо на стол и протянул ему чашку чая, - Я скажу повару, чтобы в следующий раз добавлял меньше сахара в выпечку.

\- Ты что, заставил так поздно слуг на кухне готовить? Ты не наелся за обедом?

Ян Сяохань подошел к шкафу, чтобы найти для него нижнюю одежду, и ответил, не поднимая головы:

\- Ты здесь ешь слишком простую пищу. Нужно перекусить чем-нибудь перед сном, чтобы не просыпаться голодным посреди ночи.

Фу Шэнь рассеянно коснулся кончика носа.

\- Кстати о твоем лекаре Ду. Похоже, он не из Центральных равнин?

\- Да, он приехал с Юго-Запада. Зачем это тебе?

\- Я только что посмотрел рецепт, который он тебе выписал. Лекарства совсем не такие, как у лекарей Центральных равнин. Я думаю, он специализируется только на восстановлении костей и меридианов, не придавая особого значения заботе о здоровье. Оглядываясь назад, могу сказать, что в первый раз, когда Шэнь Юси пришел измерить твой пульс, он выписал несколько дополнительных лекарств и составил специальную лечебную диету… прием лекарств часто ухудшает аппетит, поэтому не забывай хорошо питаться.

С тех пор, как они поссорились из-за того, что Фу Шэнь не принимал прописанное ему лекарство, эта проблема перешла в перечень забот Ян Сяоханя. В этой области он обладал абсолютным авторитетом, и в целом прекрасно справлялся с задачей. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что, если бы однажды он захотел отравить Фу Шэня, последний, скорее всего, так и не понял бы этого.

Фу Шэнь небрежно отвечал на вопросы, которые волновали Ян Сяоханя. Внезапно он почувствовал, что эта постоянная нежная забота приносит невероятное тепло. Сперва эта комната показалась ему слишком большой и пустой, но теперь, когда здесь появился Ян Сяохань, все стало на свои места.

Ком мягкой одежды упал ему на колени. Ян Сяохань наклонился, поднимая его с инвалидного кресла:

\- Держи свою одежду. Пора купаться.

В горном поместье по-прежнему использовались ванны, и ширм тут не было. Вместо них использовали занавеску, которая разделяла комнату на части. Фу Шэнь сидел в ванне, когда внезапно с другой стороны занавески услышал вопрос Ян Сяоханя:

\- Кто помогал тебе принимать ванну последние два дня?

\- Сяо Чжуншань, - легко ответил тот.

Ян Сяохань представил, что кто-то другой ждал за занавеской, пока этот господин сидел в ванне, и во рту его появился кислый привкус:

\- Почему ты не подумал об этом? Ты так хотел жить в глуши, а теперь даже не можешь нормально принять ванну.

На самом деле Фу Шэнь был совершенно невиновен: обычно он просто заставлял Сяо Сюня отвезти его в ванную, а затем опирался на стену, чтобы забраться в бадью. Другими словами, только Ян Сяохань мог взять его на руки, даже Ю Цяотину подобного не позволялось. Он не слышал в голосе Ян Сяоханя уксуса, поэтому его ответ не попал в цель:

\- Из какой семьи юная госпожа? Ты слишком разборчивый.

Ян Сяохань сумрачно промолчал.

Он отказался сравнивать сердце мошенника с душой благородного господина. Некоторое время спустя он смиренно помог Фу Шэню выбраться из воды и уложил его на постель.

\- Я схожу за твоим лекарством. Выжми волосы, прежде чем… а?

Фу Шэнь внезапно схватил его за воротник и притянул к себе, чтобы пальцем приподнять уголок его губ:

\- С этого дня я буду обнимать только тебя и не стану принимать ванну, если тебя рядом не будет. Перестань ревновать, ладно?

Ян Сяохань замер, неосознанно обхватив его руку своей.

Мгновение он пристально всматривался в лицо Фу Шэня, словно отыскивая подтверждение своим мыслям, а затем опустил голову, мягко прижимая сухие губы к чужой щеке:

\- Хорошо… не забудь свои слова.

Сердце Фу Шэня остановилось на долю секунды, чтобы затем пуститься вскачь, словно табун лошадей, поднимающий грохот до самых небес.

Когда Ян Сяохань уже собирался отстраниться и уйти, он быстро протянул руку и обхватил его за затылок, притягивая обратно.

Они обнялись, и эта близость принесла бескрайнее тепло и радость, особенно острую от мыслей о скором расставании. Фу Шэнь думал, что в его сердце жила лишь смутная привязанность, сам не заметив того, как сильно она окрепла.

Это помутнение рассудка продлилось лишь мгновение. В тот момент, когда Ян Сяохань наклонился для поцелуя, возможные реакции Фу Шэня крутились в его голове, но подобной он точно не мог предположить.

Ян Сяохань услышал, как Фу Шэнь с улыбкой говорит прямо у его виска. Голос его казался пением, низким и чуть хриплым, звучащим с невыразимой мягкостью и сладостью:

\- Это был неплохой поцелуй. Хочешь еще один?


	29. Общая подушка

Некоторые люди на первый взгляд кажутся властными и острыми, как режущая кромка ножа, но, когда они целуются, губы их оказываются мягкими, словно свежие паровые булочки.

Фу Шэнь был очень красив, но из-за своего нрава большую часть времени выглядел серьезным и строгим, отличаясь, к тому же, выдающейся способностью издеваться над людьми. Ян Сяохань часто думал, что у того во всех смыслах острый язык, и одно легкое его касание вызывало желание кашлять кровью.

И все же, когда Фу Шэнь прислонился к изголовью кровати, слегка наклонив голову, вся его внушительная аура полностью исчезла. Он был похож на большого ленивого зверя, удерживающего Ян Сяоханя за шею.

Он только что закончил купаться, губы были немного сухими от горячего пара, а поцелуй – теплым и нежным.

Ян Сяохань все еще сдерживался, осторожно прикасаясь к этим пересохшим губам, нежно прихватывая то верхнюю, то нижнюю, пытаясь насладиться их мягкостью. Ему казалось, что он стоит на краю обрыва: одна часть сознания предупреждала о том, что вниз прыгать не стоит, другая же подначивала выглянуть за край, чтобы увидеть дно. В конце концов, ему не удалось перебороть искушение: кончик языка влажно скользнул по верхней губе Фу Шэня…

Рука на его затылке мгновенно сжалась с силой, достаточной, чтобы задушить человека.

Конечно же, он был слишком нетерпелив. Ян Сяохань, прикрыл глаза, обуздывая огонь в своей крови, и подумал о том, что сегодня вечером слишком часто не мог сдержаться.

Удивление прошло, Фу Шэнь неловко расслабил хватку и помассировал пострадавшую шею.

\- …Это было неожиданно.

\- Я так и понял, - слегка усмехнулся Ян Сяохань.

Он склонил голову и поцеловал его в кончик носа.

\- Я собираюсь сходить за лекарством, постарайся немного успокоиться. С такой силой рук… как же мне в будущем продвинуться хоть на цунь?

Фу Шэнь спихнул его с кровати.

\- Что за чушь ты несешь? «Продвинуться хоть на цунь»? Полагаю, если тебя не бить три дня, ты разберешь крышу1!

 _1.三天不打上房揭瓦_ _– если (ребенка) не бить три дня, разберет черепицу. Пословица, которая часто применяется в отношении непослушных детей или супругов. Восходит к истории о семье, где двух непослушных сыновей отец не лупил три дня, и за это время они разобрали черепицу на крыше, отчего дом залило дождем._

***

Среди ночи зазвучали раскаты грома. Ян Сяохань очнулся ото сна и, не открывая глаз, почувствовал влажный запах дождя, доносившийся от окна. Тут же мелкий дождь забарабанил по крыше.

Началась первая весенняя гроза. Ян Сяохань, все еще пребывая в полусне, повернулся и ощупал другую сторону кровати. Его ладонь наткнулась на лежащий рядом ком из одеял и дважды похлопала по нему.

Сон Фу Шэня был очень неглубок – пасмурная, дождливая ночь вызывала ноющую боль в его ногах, отчего он многократно просыпался. Ощутив, что кто-то его теребит, он недоуменно вскинулся:

\- А?

\- У тебя болят ноги? – Ян Сяохань лениво обнял его за талию, голос его был низким, мягким и чуть невнятным спросонья, - На улице дождь.

\- Очень болят… - прошептал Фу Шэнь.

Ян Сяохань скинул одеяло и сел:

\- Пойду поищу грелку для ног.

\- Не нужно, - Фу Шэнь протянул руку, наматывая на пальцы прядь длинных волос, разметавшихся по его спине, - Не ходи никуда, ложись спать.

Ян Сяохань слегка толкнул его назад, поэтому Фу Шэню пришлось снова откинуться на подушку. Он подобрал свое одеяло, накинул вторым слоем и пробрался внутрь. Скорее всего Фу Шэнь еще не полностью проснулся: совершенно не возмутившись, он лишь легонько толкнул его в плечо:

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Ляг поближе, - Ян Сяохань осторожно притянул его к себе и обнял, длинные теплые ноги плотно прижимались к ледяным икрам Фу Шэня. Объятие выходило слишком интимным. 

\- Вот так. Засыпай.

Когда возня стихла, тепло прижавшегося тела согрело ледяную постель, постепенно окружая его. Фу Шэня бесила эта ужасная поза, ограничивающая все его движения, отчего ему постоянно хотелось пошевелить руками и ногами, но его вдруг одолела необъяснимая сонливость от успокаивающего тепла этой ночи. Ноги все еще болели, но восприятие этой боли притупилось, словно отделенное теплой преградой.

Он уткнулся лицом в шею Ян Сяоханя и крепко заснул.

***

К утру изморось, пришедшая с гор, еще не прошла. Фу Шэнь, потративший на восстановление несколько месяцев, проснулся поздним утром. На улице был еще один дождливый день, отчего голова его так кружилась, что он едва мог открыть глаза.

Кровать рядом была пуста, из-за опущенного полога падал тусклый дневной свет. В комнате было сыро и холодно, но простыни оставались сухими и горячими. Фу Шэнь шевельнул ногой, стукнувшись о лежавшую рядом грелку.

Вероятно, Ян Сяохань принес ее утром, когда проснулся. Фу Шэнь собрался с мыслями, и в его голове всплыли воспоминания вчерашнего вечера, все те эмоции, что заставляли гореть уши, и теплые объятия, согревавшие его половину ночи.

Он прошелся по губам языком, вспоминая ощущения от поцелуя, и потер ноющие колени, горестно думая про себя: «Я действительно Лю Сяхуэй2».

 _2.柳下惠_ _– Лю Сяхуэй, он же Чжань Хо. Был политиком, известным своей целомудренностью и добродетелью. Он всегда был равнодушен к женщинам, даже если какая-нибудь садилась ему на колени. Другими словами, он, вероятно, был асексуалом. Здесь же Фу Шэнь называет себя старой девой._

Ян Сяохань, только что распахнувший двери в комнату, внезапно ощутил холодок, пробежавший по спине. Он инстинктивно оглянулся, но не обнаружил за спиной ничего необычного. Развеяв свои сомнения, он закрыл дверь и обратился к большой кровати, скрытой за пологом:

\- Цзинъюань, пора вставать.

Фу Шэнь лениво отодвинул занавеску, давая понять, что уже проснулся.

Ян Сяохань обычно вставал рано, торопясь на смену во дворец, так что с годами ранние подъемы превратились в привычку. Даже в отпуске он поднимался чуть свет и казался гораздо бодрее Фу Шэня, который все еще бессильно валялся в кровати. Он подошел, закрепил полог на крючках по обе стороны и присел на край постели.

\- Дождь еще не утих. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Фу Шэнь иногда думал, что Ян Сяохань был с ним слишком осторожен, будто он был не мужчиной с толстой кожей, а фарфоровой куклой, которая сломается, едва подует ветер. Он дожил до сегодняшнего дня, постоянно получая какие-нибудь травмы. Даже Ду Лан и Ю Цяотин не думали, что его переломанные ноги требуют какого-то особенного внимания в пасмурный день. С их точки зрения и смерть была обычным делом, а его неудобство являлось всего лишь последствием травмы, так зачем говорить об этом? Зачем лишний раз волноваться?

Но камень нагревается, если кто-то держит его в ладони.

\- Все в порядке, - Фу Шэнь потянулся, цепляя Ян Сяоханя за талию и пытаясь притянуть его назад, чтобы уложить на постель, но, к его удивлению, Ян Сяохань оставался совершенно неподвижен, и, вместо того, чтобы опрокинуть его на простыни, Фу Шэнь вынужден был выкатиться на внешнюю сторону кровати, безвольно опираясь на его ногу, точно кот. Ян Сяохань подумал, что его просто обнимают, и в ответ обхватил другого за плечи.

\- Все еще не думаешь проснуться полностью? – улыбнулся он.

\- Я слишком ленив, не хочу двигаться, - Фу Шэнь вздохнул, как усталый старец.

\- Не нужно быть таким скромным, - Ян Сяохань наклонился, чтобы, дразнясь, шептать ему прямо в ухо, - Вы же энергичный человек, господин хоу, так вцепились в меня прошлой ночью, что я насилу выбрался. Или вы забыли?

Фу Шэнь наконец понял, что тут что-то не так. Они оба полулежали, обнимаясь, так почему у него появилось ощущение, что потерпел поражение здесь только он один?!

Так, к чертовой матери Лю Сяхуэй! Он должен был еще вчера убить этого ублюдка на месте!

\- О, не волнуйся, - он легкомысленно сжал талию Ян Сяоханя и изобразил фальшивую улыбку, - Пока ты искренне следуешь за мной, этот хоу защитит тебя… Ян Мэнгуи.

Одной рукой Ян Сяохань подхватил его за плечи, другой – под коленями и вынул из-под одеяла без всякого предупреждения. Внезапно очутившись в воздухе, Фу Шэнь вздрогнул, а затем оказался осторожно усажен на колени Ян Сяоханя. На его голову опустилась верхняя рубаха.

Сквозь тонкий шелк губ коснулись легким поцелуем, таким мимолетным, что он казался иллюзией.

\- Конечно, я искренне следую за господином хоу.

Время в горном поместье летело стремительно. Ян Сяохань отправился за Цзиннин хоу, решившим удалиться от столичной политической жизни, вместо этого лениво проводя дни на природе вдали от суеты. Ю Цяотин как-то шепнул Сяо Сюню наедине, что нынче настроение Фу Шэня много лучше прежнего, и знание ужасной правды больше не вгоняет его в меланхолию.

Напротив, каждый день он проводил в компании человека по фамилии Ян, никогда не расставаясь с ним – был ли Императорский посланник, генерал гвардии Фэйлун Вэй тысячелетней хули-цзин, сменившей свое обличье?

Такие мысли кружили не только в голове генерала Ю. У стражей Фэйлун Вэй возникали аналогичные вопросы: куда эта хули-цзин сманила их Императорского посланника, и почему они который день не могли даже тени его отыскать?

Когда Шэнь Юси, повинуясь приказу, прибыл осмотреть Фу Шэня и передать господину Яну мнение своих коллег, супружеская пара встретила его во дворе поместья. Они были крайне увлечены… маринованием утиных яиц.

Рядом с небольшим каменным столиком, живописно располагавшимся под садовыми деревьями, стояла плетеная корзина, полная чистых утиных яиц. Молодожены сидели друг напротив друга, один замачивал яйца в крепком рассоле, а другой закатывал их в банки с солью.

Клумбы во дворе были аккуратно вскопаны и засажены только что проросшим луком и зелеными ростками овощей. Неподалеку стояла прекрасная беседка с глицинией, похожая на цветочный водопад. В ней, гогоча и кудахтая, бегали куры и утки. Посреди этого бедлама двое господ, погруженные в засолку яиц, ни на что не обращая внимания, продолжали свою легкомысленную беседу. Шэнь Юси тупо наблюдал, как утка прошлась по ногам господина Императорского посланника, пока этот человек издевался над Фу Шэнем:

\- Древние говорили, что нет ничего хуже разрушенного пейзажа… сажать овощи во фруктовом саду и селить домашнюю птицу в цветочной беседке… Можно сказать, твой сад постиг трагический конец.

Фу Шэнь усмехнулся, не поднимая головы:

\- Разве искалеченный генерал не портит пейзаж еще больше? Он, кстати, случайно не ваш?

Ян Сяохань немедленно заткнулся, хотя уголок его губ оставался подозрительно приподнят.

Ошеломленный доктор Шэнь подумал про себя: «Мне кажется, я здесь лишний».

\- А, Цзиджи уже здесь, - Ян Сяохань первым заметил его и, отложив работу, встал, чтобы поприветствовать гостя. Вид его оставался естественным и добродушным, как будто не было ничего странного в том, что два могущественных придворных чиновника весело солят вместе утиные яйца.

\- Господин хоу, - Шэнь Юси сложил руки в приветственном жесте, но не смог удержаться от вопроса, - Вы…?

\- Маленькое хобби, - улыбнулся Фу Шэнь, - Господин доктор может смеяться.

\- Как я смею, - быстро поклонившись, отказался Божественный лекарь Шэнь.

Так были ли слухи о Цзиннин хоу, бродившие по столице, правдой? Будто сердце его разбито, нрав переменился, и теперь он планирует снять доспехи и вернуться к мирной жизни?

Тем временем Ян Сяохань смыл соль с рук и, вытирая их полотенцем, спросил:

\- Что нового в столице?

\- Подчиненный побеспокоил вас по этой причине. Умер еще один страж Цзинву Вэй. Он скончался вчера в полночь в павильоне Цуйцзинь на востоке города. Кто-то сообщил об этом сегодня утром. Этот инцидент до крайности встревожил Сына Неба; Его Величество приказывает вам как можно скорее вернуться в столицу. Дело уже передано гвардии Фэйлун Вэй.

Ян Сяохань бросил вопросительный взгляд на Фу Шэня, и тот покачал головой, показывая, что к этому делу не имеет никакого отношения.

Он на мгновение задумался, а затем, неискренне улыбнувшись, сказал:

\- Я отправлюсь прямо сейчас. Хотя это довольно странно, гвардии Цзинву Вэй в последнее время, похоже, ужасно не везет. Этот год начался для них весьма трагически.

Еще недавно им нельзя было вмешиваться в дела Цзинву Вэй, но на этот раз груз был настолько велик, что Южная Императорская армия уже не могла нести его в одиночку. Им пришлось вернуться и просить помощи у стражей Фэйлун Вэй. Шэнь Юси подумал, что Ян Сяохань сдерживает вспышку гнева, оттого его насмешка особенно заметна.

\- Раз так, не стану тебя задерживать, - небрежно бросил Фу Шэнь, - Будь осторожен.

Казалось, им двоим было что обсудить, поэтому они вместе вернулись в дом. Шэнь Юси остался ждать во дворе, рассеянно глядя на цыплят и уток, бродивших по всему саду. Внезапно он уловил какой-то странный звук и удивленно вскинул голову: окно хозяйской спальни было не закрыто, а только небрежно притворено. Он так и не понял, было ли это слуховой галлюцинацией, но, кажется, только что он услышал приглушенный стон?

 **От автора:** Ли Шаньинь «Двенадцать примеров испорченного пейзажа»: 1. Крики и вопли, перекрывающие шелест листвы (который люди любят слушать); 2. Плачь во время любования цветами (отвлекает внимание); 3. Укладывание циновок на мох и испорченное настроение (мох символизирует счастье); 4. Срезать нижние ветви тополя (чтобы никто не мог их сорвать); 5. Сушить штаны на солнце между цветущих клумб (некрасиво!); 6. Брать на прогулку слишком большую компанию (слишком много людей – шумно); 7. Привязывать лошадь к воротам сада (никто здесь не хочет ее видеть); 8. Разводить костер, умаляя красоту лунного света (людям нравится задумчиво любоваться луной, а вы их отвлекаете); 9. Разводить кур и уток в цветочном саду.


	30. Трещина

Перед Залом Духовного Совершенствования Ян Сяохань столкнулся с генералом гвардии Цзинву Вэй, который только что оттуда вышел.

В последнее время гвардия потерпела несколько значительных неудач подряд, и, как высокопоставленному придворному чиновнику, И Сымину пришлось принять на себя всю тяжесть этой вины. Более того, доверие, которое он сознательно взращивал в сердце Императора, резко упало. В конце концов у гвардии Цзинву Вэй было мало знаний и опыта: Сын Неба был готов использовать их для убийства цыплят, но едва дело дошло до забоя скота, первой его мыслью были стражи Фэйлун Вэй.

Придворные чиновники обычно больше всего боялись не чужой жадности или предательства, а, скорее, их использования «не к месту».

Совсем недавно получив такое важное напоминание от Фу Шэня, Ян Сяохань сейчас обратил на это особое внимание. Он давно не видел И Сымина и едва узнал его. Мужчина отличался сильной бледностью, глаза его глубоко запали, а выражение лица было изможденным и мрачным. Увидев Ян Сяоханя, он бросил на него такой взгляд, от которого по спине пробежал холодок.

Ян Сяохань вспомнил, что они были ровесниками, но, стоило им оказаться рядом, как разница между мужчинами становилась очевидна.

\- Генерал И.

Хотя Северная и Южная армии Запретного города не ладили, их генералам все же приходилось приветствовать друг друга, когда они пересекались во дворце. Ян Сяохань вежливо поклонился, но И Сымин ничего на это не ответил и, бросив на него мрачный взгляд, стремительно удалился.

Придворным евнухом, проводившем его во дворец, был недавно избранный на службу Императору Лю Цзи. Увидев такое неуважение, он быстро заговорил, пытаясь уладить это неприятное происшествие:

\- Его Величество в ярости от происходящего. Генерал И, вероятно, также очень обеспокоен неудачей, потому и не думает об этикете. Пожалуйста, извините его за это. Тяжелое бремя поиска убийцы и расследования преступления отныне лежит на ваших плечах, господин.

Тянь Тонг, ранее бывший главным Императорским евнухом, к сожалению, покинул службу в связи с причиной, любезно найденной для него Ян Сяоханем. Теперь Лю Цзи заступил на это место, чтобы верно служить Его Величеству, и, зная, кому он своим положением обязан, был исключительно вежлив с генералом Фэйлун Вэй.

Он наблюдал, как молодой господин Императорский посланник спокойно заходит в Зал Духовного Совершенствования, думая о том, как Дуань Линлун затмил небо, чтобы его приемный сын смог устроиться во дворце. С тех пор Ян Сяохань стремительно повышал свой статус, а слава и благосклонность Императора казались непроходящими. Кому не хотелось бы иметь такого талантливого и почтительного ребенка? Один только самоуверенный идиот Тянь Тонг все еще желал бросить ему вызов – разве не получил он по заслугам? Верно, он полагал, что жизнь его слишком длинна и беспечна.

А сегодня генерал Цзинву Вэй, И Сымин, чье лицо обычно было непроницаемым, как гробовая доска, красными пятнами пошел от приступа ревности. Амбиции его были выше неба, но вот судьба – тоньше бумаги.

Цвет лица Императора Юаньтай был не самым здоровым вероятно потому, что он был уже стар, а забот меньше все не становилось. Весь он был желтовато-восковым, под глазами дряблыми складками собирались темные мешки. В ответ на приветствие Ян Сяоханя веки его опустились:

\- Что ты знаешь? – тихим равнодушным тоном спросил он.

\- Этот слуга уже приказал своим людям собрать досье и по отдельности опросить членов семьи и свидетелей на месте происшествия, чтобы как можно скорее выяснить правду и привлечь убийцу к ответственности. Ваше Величество могут быть спокойны.

После долгого молчания Император тяжело вздохнул.

\- То, что пытаются предпринять другие, уступает тому, что делаешь ты. В конце концов, твои действия позволяют нам избавиться от беспокойства, - словно долго сдерживаемое дыхание вырвалось наружу. В словах Императора даже появился намек на некоторую уступку, - Мэнгуи, в том, что случилось накануне… мы были несправедливы с тобой.

\- Этот чиновник не смеет. Ваше Величество льстит мне, - быстро поклонился Ян Сяохань.

На самом деле он не совсем понимал, о чем именно говорит Сын Неба, но всегда правильным было скромно отступить.

Император на мгновение задумался и спросил:

\- Я слышал, Фу Шэнь сейчас не в столице?

\- Отвечая Вашему Величеству, Цзиннин хоу не пожелал оставаться в поместье этого покорного слуги и уехал жить в имение за городом на следующий день после свадьбы. Чэнь1 посчитал, что раздельное проживание в начале семейной жизни не соответствует хорошему тону, потому проигнорировал Ваш приказ и на несколько дней задержался в пригороде.

_1.Так сами к себе обращались чиновники. «Этот чиновник, этот слуга»._

\- Ты хорошо поработал, - похвалил его Император, а затем печально вздохнул, - Фу Шэнь… неудивительно, что он не хочет оставаться в столице.

Он разрушил будущее этого железного генерала, вынудив его жениться на мужчине. Странно, что при таких обстоятельствах он все еще готов надолго задержаться в этом печальном месте.

Ян Сяохань, внимательно наблюдая за его словами и жестами, казалось, понимал образ мыслей Императора Юаньтай.

\- Что делал Фу Шэнь перед твоим возвращением?

\- Эээ – Ян Сяохань так растерялся, что не успел своевременно придумать приличную ложь.

\- Что такое? Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы говорить прямо.

Ян Сяохань какое-то время странно молчал, затем несколько раз словно хотел что-то сказать, сразу же замолкая, и, наконец, смущенно ответил:

\- Цзиннин хоу нужно отдыхать, поэтому он бездельничает. Сейчас он в поместье… выращивает овощи, разводит кур и уток и…

\- И что? – ошеломленно спросил Император.

Ян Сяохань неловко закашлялся.

\- Засаливает утиные яйца, - наконец договорил он.

Император Юаньтай неотрывно и молча смотрел на него.

\- Засаливает… утиные яйца? – недоверчиво переспросил Сын Неба, - Почему… почему он вдруг занялся этим?

Благородный господин обычно оказывался далеко от кухни. Состоятельные люди привыкли гордиться тем, что руки их не портятся от грязной работы, а статус повара был крайне низким. Фу Шэнь был первым молодым господином, который всю жизнь прожил в богатом доме и, вероятно, никогда не бывал на кухне. Как ему в голову вдруг пришла идея мариновать яйца?

Он просто _должен_ был заняться маринованием, причем, именно утиных яиц – если бы об этом стало известно, люди начали бы называть его «Генералом соленых яиц», разве не было бы ему стыдно?!

Ян Сяохань тут же признался во всем остальном, словно разбивал уже треснувший горшок:

\- Повар в поместье из Цзяннаня, а Цзиннин хоу вырос на Севере. Он не знал, что маринованные утиные яйца в Цзяннани готовятся не в масле. По словам господина хоу, когда он служил в армии, большинство соленых утиных яиц, которые они ели, были горькими и имели зловонный запах. Половина из каждого десятка не содержала масла. Он думал, что все утиные яйца такие… теперь он знает, что на Юге есть другой способ маринования, и хочет попробовать его сам.

Император Юаньтай поначалу посчитал это смешным, но, когда речь зашла об армии, улыбка его пропала. В конце концов осталась только тишина, немного меланхолии и почти незаметное чувство вины.

Видя, что Император потерялся в своих мыслях, Ян Сяохань осторожно позвал его:

\- Ваше Величество?

\- Цзиннин хоу, Фу Цзинъюань… - негромко бормотал Император, чуть прикрыв глаза.

Давным-давно он смотрел в спину молодого генерала, покидающего Золотую террасу, и чувства, теснившиеся в его сердце, были такими же, как сейчас. Никто из них не думал, что однажды Император Юаньтай и Цзиннин хоу пойдут к совершенно разным целям.

Он шел вперед, никогда не оглядываясь.

Спустя долгое время Император Юаньтай заговорил:

\- Когда мы будем устраивать банкет в честь фестиваля Ваньшоу2, пусть он вернется.

  1. _万寿节_ _\- wàn shòu jié – букв. долголетие без границ. День рождения Императора, являющийся национальным праздником._



Ян Сяохань опустил взгляд, скрывая насмешку.

\- Благодарю за безмерную милость, Ваше Величество.

\- Теперь все. Можешь быть свободен.

Ян Сяохань вновь поклонился. Когда он уже собирался уйти, внезапный вопрос Императора Юаньтай застал его врасплох.

\- Те соленые утиные яйца… как Фу Шэнь их мариновал?

Ян Сяохань, остановившись как вкопанный, задумался:

\- Я не буду ничего скрывать от Вашего Величества. По скромному мнению Чэня… не так уж хорошо.

\- А? Расскажи нам, - выпрямился в кресле Император.

\- В руках генерала Фу слишком много силы, - спокойно заявил Ян Сяохань, - У него была полная корзина утиных яиц, еще не закатанных в банки, а он уже раздавил два из них.

Император громко расхохотался, а Ян Сяохань, еще раз поклонившись, покинул Зал.

Его лицо обдувал теплый весенний ветерок, но вдоль спины все еще тянуло холодом. Он шел один по темно-синим полированным плитам дворца. Чем больше он раздумывал над ситуацией, тем больше иронии в ней замечал и, в конце концов, не смог не рассмеяться.

Проходившие мимо служанки и евнухи, услышав устрашающий смех генерала гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, тут же почувствовали, что у них волосы встают дыбом. Они прыснули в разные стороны, не осмеливаясь подойти ближе, будто этот человек может заразить их своим внезапным сумасшествием.

Император Юаньтай и вправду стал стар, на пороге смерти научившись помнить и сожалеть.

Страж Цзинву Вэй устроил беспорядок, и оказался не в состоянии устранить его самостоятельно, поэтому пришлось вернуть Ян Сяоханя. Император наконец понял, кто из них является _по настоящему_ компетентным чиновником. Он понимал, что оскорбил Ян Сяоханя недоверием, но также он думал и о Фу Шэне, и господин Императорский посланник не преминул ударить своего повелителя парой подходящих слов. На священном, отлитом из металла, сердце Императора появилось пятно вины.

Возможно, у него сложилось впечатление, что Фу Шэнь всегда остается неумолимым и неуступчивым. Поэтому его отъезд из столицы для выздоровления и даже маленькое увлечение засолкой утиных яиц в глазах Императора становилось чем-то поистине удивительным. Именно по этой причине он, наконец, смог проявить милосердие по отношению к генералу-инвалиду, вынужденному вернуться к мирной жизни, дав ему возможность остаться в столице.

Какая нелепость, - очень непочтительно думал Ян Сяохань, - Почему ты не думаешь о том, по чьей вине он таким стал?

Но Император, в конце концов, остается Императором. Чувство вины не продлится долго, а от своих страхов он не сможет избавиться никогда. Ян Сяохань знал, что Его Величество не сможет спокойно смотреть на Фу Шэня, как бы прекрасно он не мариновал утиные яйца.

К счастью, в больших уступках не было необходимости. Пока он говорил Его Величеству, что засолка яиц не увенчалась успехом, Император мог успокаивать себя самоуверенными размышлениями, что, в конце концов, Фу Шэнь остается смертным: как можно искусно командовать войсками и одерживать победы, но за пределами поля битвы быть не в состоянии даже хорошо замариновать яйцо?

Такая логика была смешна и нелепа, но именно этой толики искаженного удовлетворения чужой неудачей было достаточно, чтобы создать трещину в стальных кандалах, сковывающих Фу Шэня.

В каком-то смысле можно сказать, что брак Ян Сяоханя и Фу Шэня действительно был заключен по воле Небес: Фу Шэнь был талантливым военачальником, Ян Сяохань – коварным интриганом. Их способность выживать в опасных ситуациях и удачно появляться в самых отчаянных положениях была совершенно одинакова.

Он вышел из ворот Императорского дворца и направился на север, где виднелся штаб гвардии Фэйлун Вэй. Убрав с лица улыбку, Ян Сяохань толкнул дверь и вошел. Мужчины, сидевшие в кругу, повели себя так, будто стали свидетелями крайне редкого явления.

\- Мой господин! – вскакивали они один за другим.

\- Господин вернулся!

\- Слава Небесам!

\- Хм? За что это вы рассыпаетесь в благодарностях? — подозрительно спросил Ян Сяохань.

Тан Го, самый молодой из стражей Фэйлун Вэй, отвечал за Северную тюрьму в Департаменте наказаний и был честным ребенком с твердым взглядом. Услышав вопрос Ян Сяоханя, он сразу же без малейших колебаний продал своих коллег:

\- Они сказали, что вы не появлялись все эти дни, потому что были схвачены монстром, который высосал из вас все жизненные силы. Теперь, когда вы вернулись живым и невредимым, мы благодарим Небеса за их благословение, - закончив закладывать сослуживцев, он благочестиво произнес, - Намо Амитабха3.

_3.Что-то вроде «Благодарю Бога»._

В зале воцарилась мертвая тишина. Оказавшись проданными, Вэй Сюйчжоу и остальные добровольно встали в ряд с внешней стороны стены и уныло опустили головы в боязливом молчании.

\- В самом деле, неужели вино с моей свадьбы влили в животы стае собак? – раздраженно усмехнулся Ян Сяохань, - Я считаю до трех. Вы знаете, что делать.

На счет три все стражи Фэйлун Вэй, толкавшиеся в штабе, взобрались на стену, как большие обезьяны, и несчастно замерли, угнездившись на узких выступах потолочных балок.

Это был подлый трюк, который придумал Ян Сяохань, едва заняв пост Императорского посланника. Северная армия не ограничивалась главным штабом Фэйлун Вэй – по соседству находились все шесть зданий Нанья Шивэй. Если кто-нибудь пройдет мимо, то, подняв голову, обязательно увидит трепещущих на ветру генералов, неудобно замерших на выступах.

С другой стороны стены тут же послышался злорадный смех:

\- О, старина Вэй! Твой Императорский посланник снова вывесил тебя на стену?

Тан Го, только что бессовестно заложивший своих коллег, поднял голову и некоторое время в восторге рассматривал открывшуюся картину, затем вернулся в здание, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с Ян Сяоханем.

\- Куда же ты собрался, Сяо Тан?

Тан Го невинно посмотрел на него.

\- Ты тоже должен нести свою долю. Забирайся.

\- Зачем? – обиженно спросил тот, совершенно не понимая, чем он прогневал генерала.

\- Чтобы ты всегда помнил, - бесчувственно ответил Ян Сяохань, - Что если верить всему, что говорят, то рано или поздно от тебя не останется даже кости, которую можно будет обмануть.

 **От Автора:** Безответственное продолжение.

Когда Фу Шэнь узнал об этой истории, он решил, что слова Ян Сяоханя о том, будто он не умеет мариновать утиные яйца, были сказаны исключительно для того, чтобы оклеветать его. В результате, когда была открыта первая банка из партии соленых яиц, он не оставил ни одного для Ян Сяоханя. Однако в тот день Ян Сяохань все-таки съел два яйца.

**От английского переводчика:**

Генерал Фэйлун Вэй по слухам: страшный, беспринципный, смертоносный, полный змеиного яда волк в овечьей шкуре.

Генерал Фэйлун Вэй в реальности: озорные сплетничающие дети были наказаны матушкой Ян.


	31. Цветочный переулок

\- Тело уже обследовали? Что сказал коронер?

Труп перенесли в подвалы Северной тюрьмы, поскольку там даже в жаркую погоду оставалось достаточно прохладно. Ян Сяохань, не гнушаясь грязной работой, лично осмотрел труп. Мертвый страж Цзинву Вэй был очень худым, лицо его было бескровным, а глаза – темными. Он совсем не походил на стража Императорской гвардии, посещавшего ежедневные тренировки, а казался скорее молодым господином знатной семьи, испортившим здоровье еженощными попойками.

По какой-то причине у Ян Сяоханя возникло ощущение, что этот покойник выглядит как-то знакомо.

\- Что стало причиной смерти?

Вэй Сюйчжоу стоял очень далеко, потому говорил громко:

\- Острая нехватка ян1, приведшая к смерти во время полового акта. Он скончался на месте, оказать ему помощь было уже невозможно.

_1.Традиционная китайская медицина сообщает, что мужчинам не полагается слишком много заниматься сексом, поскольку это приводит к истощению ян в гораздо большей степени, чем это может происходить у женщин. Мужской оргазм труднее контролировать. (Так что, Цзинь Гуаншаня убил не А-Яо, а острая нехватка ян, так-то)._

Ян Сяохань осмотрел обе ладони трупа. Явно были заметны красные круги, образованные сухожилиями и венами, которые, собираясь к центру ладони, образовывали петлю. Типичный симптом смерти во время полового акта. Он опустил ладони обратно.

\- Причина смерти ясна. Что еще здесь нужно расследовать?

\- Господин, посмотрите внимательно на этого человека, - криво улыбнулся Вэй Сюйчжоу, - Вы не узнаете его?

Ян Сяохань, внимательно вглядевшись в бледное лицо покойника, внезапно вспомнил:

\- Этот человек не зря показался мне знакомым. Посмотри-ка, разве не похож он на И Сымина?

\- …Нет. Имя этого человека Ян Хэсюань. Его отец – губернатор префектуры Тан, Ян Сюй. Он приходился племянником Императрице и младшим братом по материнской линии Наследному Принцу, практически являясь частью Императорской семьи. Кто еще, кроме гвардии Фэйлун Вэй, может взяться за расследование этого дела?

Когда он упомянул Наследного Принца, Ян Сяохань вспомнил кое-что интересное:

\- О, семейство Ян. Ян Сицзин, генерал стражи Девяти Врат, приходится ему братом?

\- Совершенно верно.

Ян Сяохань холодно рассмеялся и ничего не ответил. Вэй Сюйчжоу почувствовал, как по его спине от этого смеха скользнул холодок. За улыбкой драгоценного начальника он всегда чувствовал некий скрытый смысл.

На предыдущем совете Наследный Принц рекомендовал кандидатуру Ян Сицзина Императору Юаньтай, желая, чтобы _тот_ женился на Фу Шэне. В конечном счете предложение было отвергнуто Его Величеством, но это не помешало Ян Сяоханю выпить целый кувшин выдержанного уксуса. У него не осталось ни единой хорошей мысли о семье Ян. Из уважения к покойному он не стал говорить, что эти люди заслуживают подобного, но если они действительно рассчитывают, что он приложит все силы для расследования дела, то очень зря.

Кроме того, Император придавал смерти Ян Хэсюаня такое значение только потому, что это был второй страж Цзинву Вэй, погибший за последние пару недель. Он беспокоился, что имеет место некий заговор, направленный против Императорской гвардии. Ян Сяохань точно знал, что Фу Шэнь поспособствовал исчезновению Му Босю, но не имел никакого отношения к смерти Ян Хэсюаня. Помимо этого, сразу можно было сказать, что в деле вообще не было ничего подозрительного, но оно оставалось пятном на репутации Императрицы и Ян Сю, поэтому другого выхода, кроме как объявить происшествие серьезным преступлением, не было.

\- Принеси мне свидетельские показания, - Ян Сяохань выбросил платок, которым только что оборачивал руку для осмотра трупа, затем подошел к рукомойнику, на ходу продолжая давать распоряжения, - Вы все можете разойтись. Вэй-сюн и Цзян Шу завтра отправятся со мной в Павильон Цуйцзинь, остальные могут делать, что угодно. Этот случай не стоит суеты.

Вэй Сюйчжоу восхищался манерой Ян Сяоханя относиться ко всему свысока. Он точно не был старым или знатным человеком, но, помимо Императора, ни перед кем не склонял головы. Это касалось не только семьи Ян – среди родственников Императора и всевозможных сановников Вэй Сюйчжоу никогда не видел человека, которому господин предавал бы большое значение.

Уже собираясь покинуть подвал, Ян Сяохань, казалось, кое-что вспомнил, затем развернулся и велел:

\- Держи рот на замке о посещении Павильона. Эта информация не должна выйти за пределы Фэйлун Вэй.

Вэй Сюйчжоу отмер только после того, как захлопнулась дверь. В эту секунду чувство восхищения, которое он испытывал к господину Императорскому посланнику, слегка пошатнулось. Он подумал о текущем «положении» командира и попытался утешить себя мыслью, что впредь будет глупо бояться такого подкаблучника.

***

Если говорить о двух самых оживленных районах в столице, то одним из них будет Рынок редкостей2, а другим – Грот Жидкого Золота3. Рынок редкостей являлся частью Восточного городского рынка, там на каждом шагу встречались иностранные купцы и всевозможные бесценные сокровища, заморские деликатесы и иные самые разные диковинки. Гротом Жидкого Золота назывался район в западной части Пекина, где находились бордели, театры4 с нагими танцовщицами, рестораны и игорные дома. Ян Сяохань вместе с подчиненными направился в павильон Цуйцзинь, что находился в Цветочном переулке неподалеку от весьма успешного игорного дома.

_2._ _奇珍坊_ _:_ _奇_ _– букв. редкий,_ _珍_ _– букв. сокровище/драгоценность;_ _坊_ _– рынок/улица/мастерская. Рынок редких сокровищ или улица, где много лавок с разными диковинками._

_3._ _销_ _– букв. расплавить (по отношению к золоту),_ _金_ _– золото,_ _窟_ _– букв. пещера, полость, грот._

_4.По сути это небольшие павильоны, где женщины пели, танцевали и играли на музыкальных инструментах. Иногда они были одеты в сто слоев, а иногда – раздеты._

Павильон был самым знаменитым борделем в столице, но из-за расследования убийства постоянные гости сегодня избегали появляться на пороге заведения, отправившись развлекаться в другие места, поэтому людей у ворот было мало, и дела шли не так хорошо, как раньше.

Стражи Фэйлун Вэй отправились по злачным местам, переодевшись в повседневное платье, не желая громко заявлять о своем интересе к этому убийству. Вэй Сюйчжоу был здесь частым гостем – одна из девушек тут же узнала его в лицо и, не задерживая, пропустила внутрь. Ян Сяохань велел ему остаться на первом этаже, чтобы допросить хозяйку заведения и эту проститутку. Сам же, поднявшись на три пролета по лестнице, выкрашенной в красный, толкнул опечатанные створки двери.

Обстановка выглядела старой, но очень хорошо сохранившейся. Вытащив из рукава платок, чтобы обмотать руку, он внимательно осмотрел стоящую на столе посуду, затем выдвинул все ящички туалетного столика и вынул из обнаруженного тайника целую коллекцию афродизиаков. Хладнокровно осмотрев все пузырьки, Ян Сяохань завернул их в другой платок для дальнейшего специального изучения.

Кроме туалетного столика в комнате находилась старинная деревянная этажерка, на которой стояла медная курительница для благовоний в виде Суан Ни5. Вблизи еще можно было ощутить исходящий от нее слабый аромат. Ян Сяохань высыпал пепел в бумажный пакет и подошел к муслиновой занавеске, скрывающей постель. Простыни все еще пребывали в беспорядке, на них, скомканные, валялись чьи-то нижние одежды. Среди прочего в глаза ему вдруг бросились неубранные тканевые чулки, и сердце его чуть дрогнуло.

_5.狻猊_ _– Суан Ни – пятый из девяти сыновей дракона. Изображается в виде гибрида льва и дракона._

Ян Сяохань присел на корточки, осматривая основание кровати и пол под ней. Не найдя искомого, он встал и спустился на первый этаж. Вэй Сюйчжоу как раз в обществе мадам слушал проститутку по имени Цинь Чжэнь, которая со слезами в голосе жаловалась:

\- …и я не знаю, как до такого дошло, но даже при том, что молодой господин Ян не отличался крепким сложением, с каждым визитом он становился все более беспощадным. Несколько раз сестрица Шу Сянь не могла этого вынести и была так плоха, что едва не умерла. Эта рабыня… - тут она заметила Ян Сяоханя, спускавшегося по лестнице, ее щеки покраснели, и она закрыла лицо рукавами от стыда не способная продолжать свою речь.

\- О чем ты говорила? – Ян Сяохань не задумался над ее затруднением, - Только что ты сказала, что Ян Хэсюань был «беспощадным»? Часто ли он употреблял афродизиаки?

\- Молодой господин Ян, - голос Цинь Чжэнь был похож на комариный писк, - Он… он часто слонялся по Цветочному переулку и растратил все свои силы, так что… это было обычным делом. Нужно было сделать что-нибудь, чтобы поднять его настроение. В прошлом году он достал где-то новый рецепт и стал странно неутомимым. Эта рабыня постоянно убеждала его не использовать такие сильные наркотики, но он сказал, что никаких наркотиков не принимает и что эта рабыня не должна строить нелепые догадки…

\- Никаких наркотиков? – Вэй Сюйчжоу был поражен, - Тот, кто умирает от истощения ян, пытается произвести на других впечатление, делая больше, чем может. У этого молодого господина Ян еще было лицо, чтобы его стоило спасать.

\- Той ночью, куда еще ходил Ян Хэсюань, кроме Павильона Цуйцзинь?

\- Эта рабыня слышала, что сперва он ходил в Башню Байин6, но в тот день госпожа Фэйянь была занята, а никто другой не мог обслужить его так, как он хотел. Только после этого он пришел в Павильон Цуйцзинь.

_6.百莺楼_ _– букв. Башня Сотни Иволг._

Ян Сяохань бросил сверток с флаконами и бумажный кулек Цзян Шу:

\- Отправляйся во дворец и разыщи Императорского лекаря. Пусть проверит, не ядовиты ли они, - приказал он по пути к выходу, - Вэй-сюн, мы отправляемся в Башню Байин.

***

Башня Байин находилась в другом переулке, и местная атмосфера сильно отличалась от запустения, царящего у Павильона Цуйцзинь. Едва они подошли, как на них обрушились звуки пения и оркестра струнных и духовых инструментов. Великолепно одетая молодая женщина приманивала гостей к воротам заведения. Она окинула взглядом завсегдатая Башни Вэй Сюйчжоу и его красивого спутника, которого никогда раньше не видела, и отметила, что оба без формы гвардии. Обычно стражи так одевались, когда отправлялись в город развлекаться, потому посетители не показались ей странными. Мило кокетничая, она подошла к новым гостям. Движения женщины были так грациозны, будто у нее вовсе не было костей.

\- Ах, какие красивые господа! Не хотите отдохнуть у нас за чашей легкого вина?

Запах пудры ударил в нос. Ян Сяохань подавил возражение, вертевшееся на кончике языка. Однако, едва он открыл рот, как вдруг позади раздался знакомый голос, от которого волосы на голове встали дыбом:

\- Ты занят?

Ян Сяохань в ужасе обернулся. Человек, не покидавший его мыслей весь день, сидел в инвалидном кресле, сжимая в руке закрытый веер, и ритмично постукивал им о ладонь, спокойно на него глядя.

Сяо Сюнь беспокойно сжимал рукоять сабли, замерев позади Фу Шэня. Шэнь Юси выглядел так, будто не хотел больше жить и, возможно, уже начал мысленно возносить положенные молитвы для удачного перерождения. За спиной Ян Сяоханя виднелись ошарашенный Вэй Сюйчжоу и стайка хихикающих полуголых девиц. В крайне драматичной обстановке две компании совершенно неожиданно столкнулись у ворот публичного дома.

Ян Сяохань открыл было рот, чтобы спросить Фу Шэня, почему он здесь, но вспомнил, что еще вчера отправил посыльного в горное поместье, чтобы передать ему новость о необходимости вернуться в столицу для участия в Фестивале Ваньшоу.

Фу Шэнь смотрел на него крайне многозначительно. На его лице было написано: « _Ты смеешь развратничать за моей спиной_?»

Сердце Ян Сяоханя торопливо стучало, сбиваясь с ритма, желание выжить победило рассудок, и, не принимая во внимание многочисленных свидетелей, он внезапно выпалил:

\- Меня подставили!

Собравшиеся глубокомысленно помолчали в ответ.

Вероятно, это и было легендарное «кармическое возмездие».

\- Небеса над моей головой чисты, - фальшиво улыбнулся Фу Шэнь, - Кто же мог тебя подставить?

Пока Ян Сяохань пытался оправдаться, красавица из публичного дома, застенчиво попыталась ухватить его за рукав:

\- Почему господа все еще стоят в дверях? Пожалуйста, входите.

Он использовал все навыки, приобретенные за время работы стражем Фэйлун Вэй, чтобы увернуться, избегая руки молодой женщины, но, прежде чем Ян Сяохань смог вздохнуть с облегчением, Фу Шэнь воскликнул:

\- Эта девушка очень мила! Приятно полюбоваться такой красавицей!

Лицо Ян Сяоханя в одно мгновение позеленело, и он недоверчиво уставился на Фу Шэня.

Цзиннин хоу всегда имел прекрасную репутацию в столице, гораздо лучше той, что была у Императорского посланника. Эта девушка тоже восхищалась молодым красивым героем, и однажды, стоя в толпе, даже бросала ему цветы. Она узнала Фу Шэня с первого взгляда и тут же потеряла всякий интерес к Ян Сяоханю, бросившись кокетничать с другим…

\- Однако, - Фу Шэнь улыбнулся, уткнув веер ей в грудь, - До моей дорогой жены ты немного не дотягиваешь.

Удар богов переворачивает горы. Все одновременно повернули головы, чтобы посмотреть на «дорогую жену».

И тут Ян Сяоханя осенило. Этот мерзавец с самого начала все понял, будто в сердце его было зеркало, и теперь нарочно потешался над ним для собственного развлечения!

Выставленный на посмешище господин Императорский посланник в ярости заскрипел зубами, представляя в своей голове все 108 способов сделать с Фу Шэнем разное.

\- Недоразумение! Это все недоразумение! – Вэй Сюйчжоу заслуживал, чтобы его называли правой рукой Ян Сяоханя. Осознав, что ему не следует стоять в стороне, наблюдая за представлением, он поспешно сдернул с пояса ярлык и крикнул:

\- Стража Фэйлун Вэй! Все, кто не является работниками Башни, могут разойтись!

Три волшебных слова «стража Фэйлун Вэй» мгновенно навели панику среди гостей и проституток. Все немедленно пришло в полнейший беспорядок, где-то закричала служанка, а те, кто находился в вестибюле, упали на колени.

Пользуясь всеобщей суматохой, Ян Сяохань поспешил оправдаться перед Фу Шэнем:

\- Не сердись. Я действительно здесь для расследования!

\- Я знаю, что ты не смотришь на этих разукрашенных девиц, - фыркнул Фу Шэнь, - Если ты сейчас занят, то я вернуть в поместье.

Он действительно хорошо знал, как избить кого-то палкой, а затем дать ему сладкое, потому всего несколькими словами успокоил другого мужчину. Фу Шэнь уже достаточно повеселился, но, только он собрался уехать, как Ян Сяохань остановил его, на виду у всех схватив за руку. Ладонь его была такой горячей, что могла кого-нибудь обжечь.

\- Позвольте мне поговорить с вами наедине, господин хоу, - непреклонно сказал он, не оставляя возможности для отказа.


	32. Личный разговор

\- Зачем это? Этот хоу застал тебя на пороге борделя, поэтому теперь страж Фэйлун Вэй должен убить всех свидетелей ради сохранения собственной репутации?

Фу Шэнь был отбуксирован в безлюдный переулок, где преспокойно подцепил Ян Сяоханя сложенным веером за подбородок, и тот позволил ему легкомысленно поворачивать свою голову из стороны в сторону:

\- Никого убивать я не собираюсь, но об этом важно молчать.

Фу Шэнь заинтересовался.

\- И как же ты собираешься обеспечить… _ммф_ … - прежде чем он успел закончить фразу, кое-кто наклонился поближе, чтобы заткнуть ему рот.

Только недавно поженившись, они вынуждены были расстаться, и вот, совершенно неожиданно встретились вновь. Все чувства, что копились внутри, невозможно было выразить словами: они требовали действий. Этот поцелуй был более глубоким, чем тот, что случился у них перед расставанием, и значительно более напористым. Словно желая отомстить за уловку, разыгранную ранее, Ян Сяохань прикусил губу Фу Шэня.

Вышло несколько болезненно. Фу Шэнь вскинул руку и, шипя сквозь зубы, поймал его за подбородок, но ругать не стал.

\- Как мелочно. Немного полегче, не кусай меня так сильно, ты можешь оставить след…

Ян Сяохань ощутил глубокое сожаление, услышав его вздох, и придвинулся ближе, придерживая Фу Шэня за затылок и нежно посасывая место, которое он едва не прокусил:

\- Больно?

Фу Шэнь погладил его по спине, показывая, что с ним все в порядке, но не забывая при этом подшучивать:

\- Посещение публичного дома за моей спиной… Я еще ничего не сделал, а ты на меня уже обижен.

Ян Сяохань опустился перед ним на колено, оказавшись чуть ниже Фу Шэня, и взял обе его ладони в свои.

\- Ты ревнуешь? Ответь мне честно.

\- А ты веришь, что все вокруг такие же как ты, чан с уксусом? – усмехнулся тот.

\- Правда не ревнуешь? А если бы я действительно пошел в бордель, что бы ты сделал?

Фу Шэнь слегка улыбнулся и прошептал:

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я не взмахну поднятым клинком, Ян-сюн?

На самом деле Ян Сяоханю давно следовало бы вспомнить, что с отношением Фу Шэня к обману или предательству следующим шагом будет окончательное расставание, которое могла прекратить только смерть. Он уже сталкивался с такой катастрофой много лет назад, и лишь потому, что Фу Шэнь был еще молод, и сердце его было мягким, они снова смогли сблизиться.

Он сделал вид, будто не слышал последнего высказывания Фу Шэня, и сменил тему:

\- Как ты здесь оказался?

Фу Шэнь развел в стороны их сомкнутые руки и кивнул на веер, лежащий на коленях.

\- Поблизости есть мастерская по изготовлению разных вещиц из бамбука, там делают замечательные веера. В прошлом году я заказал хозяину несколько, но вспомнил об этом только сейчас и поспешил забрать их. Кто бы мог подумать, что мы случайно столкнемся.

Хотя Фу Шэнь давно отказался от той роскошной жизни, которую вел в юности, он все еще питал неискоренимую слабость к элегантной одежде, безделушкам и домашним вещицам. Знатные образованные господа часто испытывали нежность к веерам на деревянных каркасах или более роскошным – из слоновой кости или коровьих рогов. Однако Фу Шэнь отдавал предпочтение именно легким бамбуковым веерам: ему не нужен был каркас из пятнистого бамбука, оплаканного речными богинями1 – пока он выглядел чистым и гладким, его все устраивало.

_1.По легенде, пятна, которые появляются на стеблях бамбука, впервые появились на растениях у реки Сянхэ, потому что богини этой реки оплакивали исчезновение и предполагаемую смерть своего мужа, Императора и великого героя Шуня._

Ян Сяохань припомнил, что раньше, когда Фу Шэнь возвращался в столицу, и им доводилось пересекаться на городских улицах, его руки ни разу не были пустыми.

\- А что насчет тебя? – не дожидаясь ответа, Фу Шэнь продолжил, - Разве происшествие случилось не в Павильоне Цуйцзинь? Почему вы заявились в Башню Байин? 

\- Тот страж Цзинву Вэй умер в Павильоне, но до того посетил Башню. У него при себе не было кое-чего, и в Павильоне я этого не нашел, так что, думаю, эта вещь могла выпасть где-то здесь.

\- И что же выпало? – вопрос вырвался совершенно спонтанно, и тут же показался ему несколько неуместным, - Могу я спросить? Если ты не можешь ответить, будем считать, что я ничего не говорил.

Ян Сяохань осторожно сжал его руку и попросил, не меняя выражения лица:

\- Позволь мне пока умолчать об этом. Дело не в том, что мне нельзя говорить, я собираюсь сделать это, когда вернусь вечером домой, - он огляделся по сторонам, непонятно усмехаясь, - Немного неуместно говорить о таких вещах здесь.

Фу Шэнь не понял смысла его шутки, и подумал, что тот собирается на ночь глядя рассказывать ему истории о призраках. Он что, принимает его за трехлетнего?

\- Что ж, - смирился он с судьбой и сжал ладонь Ян Сяоханя в ответ, - Наверняка потеряно было нечто, связанное с причиной этого происшествия. Я слышал, как лекарь Шэнь говорил, что страж умер из-за острого недостатка ян? Когда я был в мастерской, дожидаясь своего заказа, слышал, как об этом болтали работники. Оказывается, что с начала года всего за два месяца в районе красных фонарей умерли уже несколько человек. Разве не слишком много смертей от «недостатка ян»?

\- Я обдумаю это, - Ян Сяохань поднялся и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в щеку, - Оставь Шэнь Юси мне. Я расскажу тебе остальное, когда вернусь.

Увидев, что мысли господина Императорского посланника уже заняты работой, он только молча кивнул. Ян Сяохань вывез его из переулка и передал на попечение Сяо Сюню. Он уже собрался уходить, как вдруг Фу Шэнь окликнул его и внезапно бросил сложенный веер.

Когда он взмахнул рукой для броска, широкий рукав ханьфу очертил в воздухе изящную дугу. В темной одежде с черными волосами, даже просто сидя в кресле, он был воплощением очарования и элегантности, заставляя толпу куртизанок перед воротами борделя вытягивать шеи, чтобы бросить на него лишний взгляд. Казалось, Фу Шэнь просто подарил ему незначительную безделушку и небрежно бросил:

\- Это тебе. Развлекайся.

Ян Сяохань смотрел, как его фигура исчезает в переулке и, неосознанно сдвинув пальцы, раскрыл необычно легкий веер.

Внешние части планок были изготовлены из черного бамбука, внутренние – из более светлого пальмового. Серебристые слюдяные пластины удерживали белое полотно веера. На лицевой части в жанре сиэй хуа была изображена яркая луна над башней, а на внутренней чернели строки древней поэмы:

_«Я мечтаю стать юго-западным ветром и навсегда остаться в твоих объятиях»._

Вэй Сюйчжоу беспечно подошел сзади и при одном взгляде на веер едва сдержал желание заверещать во весь голос:

\- Посмотрите, посмотрите на это! Вот что дает положение первой жены!

Ян Сяохань резко сложил веер, угрожающе ткнув им в плечо Вэй Сюйчжоу:

\- Положение первой жены не требует твоего сочувствия. Прекрати нести чушь и займись расследованием.

Как бы то ни было, улыбка на его лице больше всего походила на доверху наполненный кувшин – одно движение, и вода прольется через край.

Вэй Сюйчжоу смотрел, как его генерал легкой походкой направляется в бордель, и не в силах был удержаться от удивления:

Император устроил для него брак… в самом деле только потому, что жалел своего вечно холостого слугу?

***

Ян Сяохань вернулся поздним вечером, когда Фу Шэнь и его сопровождающие с удобством устроились в поместье Ян. Спальня, которая уже долгое время пустовала, снова озарилась теплым светом ламп. Фу Шэнь сидел под одной из них и читал книгу.

Его брови были слегка приподняты, черты лица смягчились и потеряли то холодное, давящее выражение, какое обыкновенно появлялось, когда он занимался делами. Даже серьезное выражение лица не казалось таким отстраненным и недосягаемым, как обычно, оставляя только приятное впечатление для глаз.

Один был сосредоточен на чтении, а другой – на наблюдении за первым.

\- Продолжай на меня смотреть, и я возьму с тебя деньги, - Фу Шэнь положил книгу на стол обложной вверх и принялся хладнокровно насмехаться:

\- Расслабься немного. Ты будто собираешься взглядом снять с меня кожу. Разве тебе не хватило на сегодня сладких картин в Башне?

\- Ты сказал, что не пьешь уксус, но теперь твои слова с этим заявлением расходятся, - Ян Сяохань наконец вошел в комнату, снял верхнее ханьфу и переоделся в домашнюю одежду, чтобы сесть возле Фу Шэня, принимая переданный им чай, - Ты, должно быть, хочешь, чтобы я прямо сказал: «Я не буду говорить что-то вроде «ты красивее их», чтобы утешить тебя, потому что считаю, что сравнивать тебя с куртизанками равносильно проявлению неуважения к тебе». В моем сердце ты выше всех, никто не может до тебя дотянуться, - Ян Сяохань сделал глоток чая и невозмутимо продолжил, - Эти слова идут от сердца. Я не смеюсь над тобой.

Его внезапное признание заставило Фу Шэня испуганно замереть.

\- Ян-сюн?

Ян Сяохань вздохнул, поставил чашку и подошел ближе, чтобы заключить Фу Шэня в крепкие объятия.

\- Вы очень нравитесь мне, господин хоу, - тихо сказал он, - Я впервые в жизни так полюбил кого-то. Поэтому между нами не должно быть даже намека на недопонимание. Инцидент, который произошел семь лет назад… никогда не должен повториться.

Какое-то время Фу Шэнь молчал, а затем медленно спросил:

\- Когда… это началось?

До сего момента у него складывалось впечатление, что их чувства стали более глубокими только после того, как они начали жить вместе, но, судя по словам Ян Сяоханя, для него все не так просто – когда он все еще считал того другом, сердце Ян Сяоханя уже было открыто ему?

\- Семь лет назад, - он горько улыбнулся, - Но тогда… я был слишком самоуверен.

\- Почему? – потрясенно спросил Фу Шэнь.

Он ведь тогда был еще совсем ребенком!

\- Если ты хочешь услышать эту историю, я расскажу тебе позже, - Ян Сяохань осторожно поцеловал его в висок, - В любом случае, ты теперь знаешь, что я не стану искать кого-то другого за твоей спиной.

\- Нет, - прямо ответил Фу Шэнь, - Осчастливь меня, скажи, что тебе во мне нравится.

Ян Сяохань опешил и не смог сдержать смех. Атмосфера, только что омраченная его самозабвенными переживаниями, была бесследно уничтожена. Фу Шэнь – очень сильный человек, особенно в том, что касается эмоций. Ян Сяохань иногда чувствовал, будто пробирается по узкому осыпающемуся мосту, и каждый раз, когда его нога срывалась в пропасть, и он думал, что вот-вот его изломанное тело окажется на дне, как Фу Шэнь подхватывал его внизу. И, уже открыв глаза, он вдруг с удивлением понимал, что за слоями облаков и тумана земля все это время была прямо под его ногами.

Он постоянно замечал это.

Ян Сяохань прижался губами к его уху и едва слышно произнес:

\- С ног до головы, все, чего я касался, и чего – нет, нравится мне.

***

Ночью, уже приняв ванну, они лежали рядом в постели, тихо погружаясь в сон. Внезапно вспомнив кое-что, Фу Шэнь вдруг толкнул Ян Сяоханя локтем:

\- Ты говорил, что собираешься что-то сказать мне, когда вернешься домой. Итак, где твоя история? Я жду.

\- О, ты о том, что я искал в Башне, - Ян Сяохань повернулся на бок лицом к Фу Шэню и положил руку на его талию, - Это был потайной кошелек.

\- Покойника звали Ян Хэсюань, он служил стражем Цзинву Вэй. Военные постоянно ездят на лошадях и редко берут с собой седельные сумки, поэтому им некуда складывать вещи. Если им нужно держать при себе какие-то предметы или документы, используется потайной кошелек. Все вещи Ян Хэсюаня были доставлены вместе с телом, но кошелька при нем я не нашел. Его не было и в Павильоне Цуйцзинь, поэтому я отправился в Башню Байин, надеясь отыскать его там. Разумеется, он выпал в комнате, где покойник пил в ту ночь.

\- В нем было несколько долговых расписок, около пятидесяти таэлей серебра и бумажный пакет, в котором оставалось немного порошка. Думаю, это именно то, что мы ищем. Я уже передал его Шэнь Юси, завтра узнаем, что это.

\- Откуда у тебя такая уверенность, что его убило именно содержимое этого кулька?

\- Я допросил проститутку, которая обслуживала его в ту ночь. Девушка рассказала, что весь последний год перед тем, как заняться сексом, он принимал некие наркотики, чтобы обрести нужное настроение. Со временем он каким-то образом восстановил свои силы и даже стал еще более неутомимым, чем обыкновенно бывают мужчины. Вместе с тем он утверждал, что не принимает наркотики, что идет вразрез с его новоявленными возможностями. В борделе, конечно, есть самые распространенные афродизиаки, но для такого эффекта он, скорее всего, тайно получал сильнодействующие вещества из какого-то иного источника.

\- И это все? – озадачился Фу Шэнь, - И ради этого тебе нужно было вернуться домой, прежде чем рассказать мне?

\- А ты хочешь сказать, что нормально обсуждать с тобой афродизиаки и мужчин в грязном переулке? Разве не лучше поднимать такие темы между мужем и женой ночью в постели, когда никого нет?

От неожиданности Фу Шэнь замолчал, сбившись с мысли.

Только что он слушал историю об афродизиаках, не меняясь в лице, и сердце его было безмятежно спокойным, но после слов Ян Сяоханя он вдруг ощутил жар внизу живота и мгновенное напряжение.

Ладонь на его талии внезапно сжалась и притянула его вплотную к Ян Сяоханю вместе с одеялом. Этот бесстыжий ублюдок несколько раз огладил его вдоль всей спины, сжал талию и тихо рассмеялся:

\- Ты действительно бесчувственный…

Через два слоя парчового одеяла Фу Шэнь почувствовал, как нечто твердое упирается в его ногу.

Они оба мужчины. Как можно чего-то не понять?

Он беспокойно поерзал, но Ян Сяохань тут же остановил его:

\- Не двигайся. Тебе не нужно думать об этом. Дай мне минутку, - он умиротворенно погладил Фу Шэня между лопатками, - Я не трону тебя.

Услышав последнее высказывание, Фу Шэнь слегка приподнял брови.

Конечно же, не тронет.

Некоторое время спустя, когда слишком быстрое сердцебиение Фу Шэня немного выровнялось, он вдруг ощутил прерывистый поток воздуха, задевающий его макушку. Он слегка приподнялся:

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Читаю Священные Писания, - безмятежно улыбнулся Ян Сяохань.

Фу Шэнь немного помолчал, тяжело вздохнул и, наконец смирившись с судьбой, полез под чужое одеяло.

***

Следующим утром, когда они завтракали с Сяо Сюнем, тот внезапно спросил:

\- Генерал, вы что-то сломали вчера вечером в комнате? Все в порядке?

Фу Шэнь едва не подавился отваром, виновато вспоминая, как вчера они с жутким грохотом спихнули на пол грелку, пока дурачились в постели, перебудив этим половину дома.

\- Вы спросили нужного человека, - Ян Сяохань лизнул ранку на внутренней стороне губы, резко вздохнул от боли и улыбнулся, будто теперь мог умереть без сожалений, - Ваш хоу настойчиво заставлял меня сражаться с ним прошлой ночью, первым протянув ко мне руки.

**От автора:**

Фу Шэнь: Мой Сяохань… ты говоришь гадости, полагая, что поднятый клинок остается неподвижным?


	33. Чудесное лекарство

Во внутреннем дворе штаба Фэйлун Вэй царила торжественная тишина.

Господин Ян ступил в него, полный воодушевления, чтобы немедленно увидеть множество лежащих на земле, словно собачьи трупы, тел.

\- Вы все что, пили прошлой ночью?

Вэй Сюйчжоу слабо приподнял голову, как умирающий на последнем издыхании:

\- Мой господин, если бы вы вернулись чуть позже, мы бы уже расстались с вами навсегда…

\- Действительно? – Ян Сяохань развернулся на каблуках, - Тогда я пойду прогуляюсь, чтобы вы могли уйти с миром.

«Собачьи трупы» опечаленно молчали в ответ.

\- Где Шэнь Цзичжи? – господин Императорский посланник с удобством расположился за своим рабочим столом, - Есть ли результаты по проверке порошка, который я вчера передал?

\- Даже не начинай о своем наркотике. Лекарь Шэнь все еще не пришел в себя после того, как вчера потерял сознание, - ответил Вэй Сюйчжоу, - Господин не видел, что тут творилось. Смерть Ян Хэсюаня вовсе не была случайной.

Шэнь Юси выглядел так, словно изо всех сил пытался понять, о чем говорят люди рядом с ним, лицо его было белым, как у призрака, а под глазами появились темные круги. Ян Сяохань был глубоко потрясен его видом.

\- Быстро принесите ему стул, - поспешно приказал он.

Тан Го незамедлительно помог Шэнь Юси сесть и расположился за спиной, чтобы размять его плечи.

Полуобморочно откинувшись в кресле, Божественный лекарь Шэнь устало заговорил:

\- Вчера я использовал несколько приговоренных к смертной казни заключенных из Северной тюрьмы, чтобы испытать наркотик. Лекарство было перетерто в порошок, явно подвергнуто перегонке и имело необычный запах. Его прием внутрь не приводит к смерти, но заставляет человека впадать в оцепенение, потому я предположил, что этот наркотик не принимается внутрь, как пилюли. Я отыскал медную посуду, насыпал немного порошка, а затем поставил ее на огонь, чтобы проверить, может ли лекарство растворяться, - казалось, в этот момент он вспомнил нечто ужасное, поскольку запнулся и ненадолго замолчал, прежде чем продолжить, - Когда порошок нагрелся, он превратился в нечто похожее на мазь, а его аромат удалил в нос и в голову. Все заключенные словно пребывали в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Я стоял рядом и по неосторожности вдохнул его… Когда коронер проводил вскрытие, он записал, что у Ян Хэсюаня нет никаких признаков отравления или переизбытка афродизиаков в организме. Сперва я этому не поверил, но теперь понимаю, что он умер именно из-за этого наркотика.

\- Я не стану от вас скрывать: сделав один только вдох, я оказался как будто во сне, забыв даже собственное имя. Я словно был пьян или одержим, тело мое стало легким и воздушным, будто я вознесся на Небеса. Я чувствовал сухой жар и мне хотелось безостановочно кричать, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Такое ощущение трудно поддается описанию: оно более блаженно, чем само блаженство. Без этого порошка многие люди за всю свою жизнь никогда не узнали бы, что в этом мире может быть такая радость.

Шэнь Юси сжал виски и горько улыбнулся:

\- Когда началось буйство, дежуривший снаружи Сяо Тан заметил, что происходит нечто странное, и бросился вытаскивать меня. Однако, как только дверь оказалась открыта, этот дым растекся по всему двору, накрыв генерала Вэя и остальных. Хотя они пострадали не так сильно, но все же не смогли спать этой ночью. Заключенные, на которых проводилось испытание, вели себя, как сумасшедшие, и успокоить их не было никакой возможности. Те, кто был недостаточно силен, к утру лишились сознания.

\- Знаете, что самое страшное в этом наркотике, господин? Жадность – в природе людей. Как только они почувствуют вкус блаженства, у них появится неискоренимая тяга к порошку, и они будут стремиться испытать эту радость снова и снова.

Зрачки Ян Сяоханя резко сузились:

\- Этот наркотик вызывает привыкание?

Шэнь Юси кивнул.

\- Более того, когда Сяо Тан забрал для меня медную тарелку, наркотика в ней уже не было – говорить, что он «сгорел», было бы не очень точно. Скорее это похоже на росу, испаряющуюся на солнце, которая полностью исчезает от жара.

Для любого следователя это свойство было даже страшнее, чем привыкание.

Он убивал без всяких признаков и не оставлял после себя никаких следов. Даже на мертвецах невозможно было найти ни одной зацепки. Симптомы были такие же, как смерть от истощения ян или внезапного удара.

Ян Сяохань вдруг вспомнил те листки долговых расписок, найденные в потайном кошельке Ян Хэсюаня.

Он еще тогда нашел их весьма странными. Императрица приходилась Ян Хэсюаню тетей по отцовской линии, его отец и братья занимали высокие должности при дворе, а семья обладала необычайным богатством, да и у самого Ян Хэсюаня жалование было весьма неплохим, так зачем ему занимать деньги у кого-то другого? Пятьдесят таэлей – небольшая сумма, а для такого человека, как молодой господин Ян, это равнозначно всего нескольким обедам.

Но что, если эти деньги предназначались для… покупки наркотика?

Порошок вызывал сильное привыкание, и некоторое время спустя отказ от него был уже невыносимым, поэтому единственным выходом было непрерывное его употребление. В конце концов, семейные сбережения были истощены, и он оказался в долгах.

\- Босю, что Императорский лекарь сказал о благовониях, которые ты вчера принес?

Цзин Шу достал лист с заключением и передал его Ян Сяоханю.

\- Лекарь Сун опознал все вещества, входящие в состав, и записал их названия. Все они являются распространенными афродизиаками и не могут привести к смерти, если не употреблять их слишком много разом.

Ян Сяохань внимательно изучил список и отложил в сторону.

\- Босю и Даосюань, возьмите с собой пару человек и поезжайте в Шуньтянь. Ваша задача – отыскать дела о смертях в публичных домах, случившиеся за последние три месяца. Напишите мне подробный отчет.

Генерал правой оси армии Шэньшу, Тао Бэйминь, вышел из строя и, повинуясь команде, отправился к Цзян Шу.

\- Чжисинь.

На этот раз встал Цао Фэнчэнь, генерал правой оси армии Шэньу.

\- Узнай, где Ян Хэсюань появлялся в последние дни, удели особое внимание тому, где он бывал часто, с кем общался, кто был с ним рядом.

\- Понял.

\- Вэй-сюн, хорошо ли ты знаком с семейством Ян? – спросил Ян Сяохань, - Мы должны наведаться в гости.

\- К сожалению, нет, - угрюмо нахмурился Вэй Сюйчжоу.

\- Подумай получше, - утешил его господин Императорский посланник, - Скорее всего, ты просто забыл. Невозможно, чтобы в столице существовала такая аристократическая семья, с которой вы еще не породнились.

\- …

\- Цзичжи, ты… забудь. Отдохни хорошенько, - остаточные эффекты от наркотика не могли окончательно пропасть через такой короткий срок, и Ян Сяохань решил не беспокоить его, - Сяо Тан, позаботься о нем.

Накануне он говорил, что им не потребуется много людей для расследования этого дела, сейчас же привлечена была вся элита Фэйлун Вэй. Ян Сяохань взял кисть и подробно описал ход расследования, собранные факты и предположения, многократно подчеркивая, что никто и никогда раньше не слышал об этом наркотике, и как только он распространится среди горожан, их всех будут ожидать бесконечные неприятности.

Доклады от Императорского посланника передавались непосредственно во дворец Его Величества. После ухода Тянь Тонга ни один Императорский евнух не осмелился бы задерживать их, потому Император быстро утвердил его чрезвычайные полномочия. Едва Ян Сяохань получил Шанфан Баоцзянь1, как, не задерживаясь, уверенно отправился вместе с Вэй Сюйчжоу в поместье гоцзю2.

_1._ _尚方宝剑_ _\- это так называемый «государственный меч», он вручался чиновникам, наделенным неограниченными полномочиями. Иносказательно «шанфан баоцзянь» означает власть, дарованную начальством._

  1. _国舅_ _– Императорский дядя. На самом деле это брат Императрицы, то есть, дядя наследника престола._



С этим домом все было не так просто, как и предполагалось. Истощение ян не было болезнью, свойственной благородным господам; поместье семейства Ян было закрыто, как запечатанный бочонок, и выражение лица Ян Сяоханя становилось все мрачнее. Он терпеливо допрашивал домочадцев полдня, и только к вечеру смог добиться нормальных разъяснений. Оказалось, что все члены семьи давно обратили внимание на странное состояние Ян Хэсюаня, но никто не принял его всерьез.

Ян Хэсюань от природы обладал вольным нравом. Все еще неудовлетворенный сокровищами своего гарема, он часто выходил в город, чтобы собрать цветы там, чем только портил свое здоровье с самой юности. Семья как-то раз обращалась к лекарю по этому поводу, но старые привычки искоренялись с трудом, и со временем никто больше не хотел о нем заботиться. Случилось так, что недавно все семейство было занято подготовкой свадьбы его старшего брата Ян Сидзиня, и бюджет поместья был несколько ограничен. Когда Ян Хэсюань не смог вытрясти ни единого таэля, он впал в ярость, устроил дома скандал и куда-то ушел, кипя от гнева.

Семья знала, что он ночевал где-то в заведениях Цветочного переулка, когда выходил из себя, но никто не ожидал, что вскоре они услышат новости е его смерти.

Раздражение, тело, постоянно пылающее от похоти… все это соответствовало симптомам от приема наркотика, описанным Шэнь Юси. Ян Сяохань внимательно наблюдал за членами семейства Ян целый день, и сделал вывод, что все они до сих пор не знали, что их господин умер от употребления наркотиков. Все полагали, что это был несчастный случай.

Если бы здоровый мужчина внезапно умер от острого недостатка ян, это определенно показалось бы подозрительным, но для такого беспутного человека подобная смерть была чем-то ожидаемым, даже его близкие родственники не заподозрили ничего странного.

Если бы смерть Ян Хэсюаня не произошла сразу после убийства Му Босю, что повлекло передачу дела стражам Фэйлун Вэй, то такое лекарство по-прежнему было бы спрятано на самом видном месте, безмолвно распространяясь по столице, увлекая в безумие бесчисленное количество людей и, в конечном счете, уничтожило бы Великую Чжоу изнутри.

Сколько людей уже умерло от этого? Была ли смерть Ян Хэсюаня лишь несчастливым стечением обстоятельств или его избрали на роль фитиля на складе петард?

Двумя днями позже вся стража Фэйлун Вэй собралась вновь, но новости были не очень оптимистичными. У всех покойных был разный статус. Члены их семейств описывали все симптомы приема наркотика, проявлявшиеся в поведении умерших, но никаких его остатков в качестве доказательства не нашлось. Более того, ни один из этих людей не имел никаких контактов с Ян Хэсюанем. Единственное, что их объединяло – любовь к посещению борделей, но они ходили в разные места и встречались с разными девушками. Согласно полученной в ходе расследования Цао Фэнчэня информации, никто из молодых господ, друживших с Ян Хэсюанем, не испытывал зависимости от наркотика, и никто никогда не видел, чтобы тот использовал медную посуду, для подогревания чего-либо.

Нити постоянно обрывались, а улик все не было. Ян Сяохань хотел провести тщательное расследование, но у него не было ни времени, ни людей, ни зацепок. К тому же вскоре должно было случиться крупное событие, к которому тоже необходимо было подготовиться, потому у него не осталось другого выбора, кроме как временно отложить дело о смерти стража Цзинву Вэй.

**Фестиваль Ваньшоу, третье марта.**

Император Юаньтай посетил Храм предков, сделал подношение Небу и Земле, а затем отправился в зал Юцзи получать поздравления от подданных. Сотня собравшихся там чиновников совершила полагающиеся тридцать три поклона, было произнесено множество поздравительных слов, левый министр Пэй Кэ поднял чашу вина в знак пожелания долголетия Императору, а тот подарил собравшимся драгоценный чай. По завершении церемонии все поторопились прибыть в зал Цичунь, где в час Лошади начинался банкет.

Нынче на фестивале Ваньшоу, если не считать фигуры Императора, больше всего взглядов привлекал вернувшийся ко двору Цзиннин хоу Фу Шэнь. За эти несколько месяцев, что господин хоу не появлялся в обществе, его осанка, казалось, стала еще более величественной, и он все еще мог носить титул «фасада Императорского двора». Сын Неба позволил ему не преклонять колен и, сказав несколько теплых слов в утешение, одарил Императорским вином и свежими фруктами. Правитель и его подданные пребывали в счастливой гармонии, которая даже Фу Шэня заставляла почти поверить в правдивость происходящего.

Залы Цичунь и Юцзи находились на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Император мог сесть в повозку, в то время как чиновникам приходилось преодолевать это расстояние пешком. Пока молодой Императорский евнух толкал перед собой инвалидное кресло, Фу Шэнь отвечал на бесконечные приветствия, долетавшие до него со всех сторон. Внезапно он прищурился, вглядываясь в толпу, и чуть повернул голову, чтобы задать своему сопровождающему вопрос:

\- Эй, тот, кто идет впереди с опущенной головой – разве это не юйши3 Гу Шанлю из Юйшитая?

_3.Юйши – императорский цензор._

Евнух не ожидал, что генерал заговорит с ним по собственному желанию, потому подпрыгнул от неожиданности:

\- Отвечаю господину хоу, это действительно господин Гу.

\- Ускорься. Пойдем поздороваемся.

Молодой евнух выглядел несколько растерянным, вероятно, он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы военный чиновник первого ранга пытался сблизиться с гражданским чиновником четвертого.

\- …О, хорошо.

\- Гу-юйши?

Гу Шанлю, только что в задумчивости опустивший голову, услышав, что его кто-то зовет, вскинулся, оглядываясь, но никого не увидел.

\- …, - Фу Шэнь был совершенно разбит, - Я здесь. Посмотрите вниз.

Гу Шанлю так и сделал. Никогда не думая, что кто-то столь великий решит с ним заговорить, он немедленно сложил ладони в знаке приветствия:

\- Я повел себя очень неучтиво, господин хоу, простите мне мою ошибку.

Фу Шэнь не принял случившееся близко к сердцу, вместо этого проявив вежливость:

\- Я слышал, что Гу-юйши очень хлопотал ради этого Фу во время расследования дела о нападении на восточнотатарскую дипломатическую миссию. Мне давно следовало встретиться с вами, чтобы выразить свою благодарность, но на этом пути я столкнулся с многочисленными сложностями: болезнь ослабила меня, и все дела пришлось отложить на неопределенный срок. Но сегодня я наконец встретился с вами, - он сложил ладони и поклонился, тон его был предельно серьезен, - Этот Фу запечатлел в своем сердце выдающуюся добродетель Гу-юйши. Большое спасибо.

Гу Шанлю в смятении ответил на этот жест. Фу Шэнь заметил его чрезмерную осторожность и посчитал это забавным, решив еще немного с ним поболтать.

\- Я заметил, что Гу-юйши выглядит обеспокоенным, и, кажется, он не очень счастлив… Что-то случилось?

\- Можете называть меня просто Чжунсю, господин хоу. Я не стану скрывать: мой учитель, господин Цэн Гуан, был арестован за заявление, сделанное не так давно, и до сих пор его не помиловали. Он пожилой человек со слабым сердцем, и этот скромный чиновник действительно обеспокоен, и… ах, господин хоу может смеяться надо мной. 

\- Цэн Гуан, - вспоминал вслух Фу Шэнь, - Не тот ли это господин Сиань, кто был замешан в деле академии Куаншань прошлой зимой? 

\- Именно он. Этот скромный чиновник когда-то учился в академии. Моя школа пострадала, а мой уважаемый учитель попал в тюрьму. Как может ученик просто сидеть и смотреть на такое, засунув руки в рукава?

Однако Фу Шэнь, похоже, слушал его не очень внимательно. Гу Шанлю краем глаза заметил, что тот внезапно вскинул голову и, улыбаясь, посмотрел вдаль, сразу же оставив предмет разговора:

\- Тебе не нужно так сильно волноваться, Чжунсю. Небеса помогают достойным учителям, они смогут превратить это несчастье в благословение.

Гу Шанлю изумленно поблагодарил его, не понимая, чем вызвана резкая перемена в лице господина хоу. Пока они беседовали, толпа приблизилась к залу Цичунь, где по обе стороны дороги в два ряда выстроилась Императорская гвардия с саблями наголо. Их генерал стоял высоко на ступенях, заложив руки за спину, и лицо его было серьезным и мрачным, а ледяной взгляд заставлял ноги чиновников подкашиваться.

Фу Шэнь услышал позади себя двух испуганно бормочущих ханьлинцев4:

_4.Академия Ханьлин – придворная палата ученых._

\- Такой ужасный… кто на этот раз его разозлил?

Молодой евнух подтолкнул коляску к лестнице. Ян Сяохань спустился вниз, наклонился к Фу Шэню и поднял его на руки. 

\- На что ты здесь уставился? – спросил он ошеломленного евнуха, окинув того взглядом острым, словно кинжалы, - Ступай.

Многочисленные чиновники у подножия лестницы судачили тихим шепотом:

\- Посмотрите на его лицо и эти вздутые вены на тыльной стороне рук… Неудивительно, что он в плохом настроении. Так вы говорите, он _не_ хочет задушить генерала Фу, верно?

Тем временем Ян Сяохань поднял Фу Шэня наверх и тихо спросил:

\- О чем ты только что говорил с Гу Шанлю? Ты так радостно улыбался.

Фу Шэнь вспомнил взгляд, который тот издалека на него бросил, и подавил улыбку, отвечая ему предельно серьезно:

\- Я сказал: «Только что я был неосторожен и случайно опрокинул горшок со старым уксусом».


	34. Фестиваль Ваньшоу

Не дожидаясь ответа, Фу Шэнь продолжал:

\- Есть ли сегодня среди блюд рыба-иглобрюх1, Ян-сюн?

_1.Рыба-фугу. Я решила не вставлять в текст японское название._

Ян Сяохань отметил, что тот, вроде бы вовсе не шутил, задавая вопрос с совершенно серьезным видом.

\- Нет… такой токсин на Императорском банкете точно не появится, - растерянно ответил он.

\- Странно. А я только что видел одну такую. Круглую, надутую и шипящую – она смотрела на меня с верхней ступеньки лестницы, заложив руки за спину.

Ян Сяохань едва сдержался, чтобы не отшвырнуть его. Фу Шэнь прикрыл лицо рукавом и беззвучно рассмеялся.

Когда бессовестный груз был усажен в кресло перед залом, Ян Сяохань наконец смог его ущипнуть. От щекотки генерал Фу нервно отпрянул и прошептал, тыкая в него пальцем:

\- Как грубо!

Взгляд Ян Сяоханя говорил: «У тебя еще хватает совести такое говорить?»

Плечи Фу Шэня снова задрожали. Воспользовавшись тем, что мужчина склонился ниже, он усмехнулся и прошептал ему прямо в ухо:

\- Не будь таким холодным, это вредит твоей красоте. Разве гнев не отбирает слишком много энергии, хм?

Это «хм» звучало так провокационно, что подгибались колени. Вся кровь Ян Сяоханя разом вскипела, но, к сожалению, вокруг было слишком много глаз. Ему оставалось лишь подавить свое желание схватить эту гигантскую хули-цзин и бросить в кровать. Он мстительно ущипнул его за ладонь и, выплеснув этим свой гнев, ушел с ледяным выражением лица.

Фу Шэнь растер онемевшую руку, напевая под нос что-то очень торжественное. Испуганный молодой евнух поспешил увезти его прочь.

Толпа ванов, министров, гунов и хоу второго и высшего рангов сидели, собравшись у подножия трона. Остальные расселись ниже по обе стороны галереи, а Император и Императрица заняли почетные места. Пир начался точно в час Лошади: Сын Неба до дна осушил первую заздравную чашу вина, после чего вперед вышли иностранные послы, поздравляя Его Величество. Раздались звуки сяо и барабанов, придворные дамы из «Цзяофан»2 начали исполнять танец с цветами.

_2.Школа музыкантов при императорском дворе._

За второй чашей вина все сыновья и братья Императора по очереди желали ему долголетия и преподносили дары. Редкости потоком хлынули в Зал, все – драгоценные сокровища мира. Император Юаньтай и его Императрица поочередно отдаривались памятными вещицами, вручая подданным драгоценности, изысканные безделицы и яркие шелка.

Фу Шэнь прищурился, разглядывая великолепие дворца, и внимательно посмотрел на Императрицу Ян. На лице у той был толстый слой пудры, но даже он не мог скрыть слишком изможденный вид. Глаза женщины были красными, будто Ее Величество долго плакала. Тело под тяжелым одеянием фэнхуана била легкая дрожь, почти незаметная. В окружении всеобщей подвижности, пения и танцев это не выглядело как-то особенно неуместно.

Не понимая, что бы это могло значить, Фу Шэнь поднял чашу с вином и сделал глоток…

Вкус был неправильный.

С потемневшим лицом он схватил со стола кувшин вина и, открыв крышку, увидел, что он доверху наполнен прекрасным кисло-сладким рисовым уксусом.

Эта злопамятная сволочь!

Изначально чаша была наполнена вином. Фу Шэнь выпил половину, вновь наполнил ее из кувшина и, не глядя, сделал глоток. Этот вкус было трудно описать, он поднимался от кончика языка до самой макушки, поднимая дыбом волосы. Ян Сяохань, наблюдающий за собравшейся толпой из-под постамента, на котором стоял Императорский трон, внимательно проследил за всем процессом и молча отвернулся, прежде чем Фу Шэнь отыскал его взглядом.

На третьей чаше первый министр произнес тост, после чего поднялись сто чиновников, желая долгой жизни Императору Юаньтай.

На четвертой чаше Императрица прибегла к помощи главной наложницы Шестого Дворца3, как к представителю всех Императорских женщин, чтобы та от лица всех придворных дам пожелала долголетия Его Величеству.

_3.Видимо, имеется в виду любима наложница Императора._

Долгая череда песен и танцев прервалась. Их сменили различные представления на специально организованной сцене: одетая, как Императрица-мать4, прекрасная женщина, держащая в руке персик бессмертия, разбрасывала цветочные лепестки, трепещущие в потоках воздуха. Затем подобная туману вуаль разошлась в стороны, явив худощавую фигуру седого даоса, держащего в руке Цзиндань.

_4._ _西王母_ _– «Королева Запада», «Королева-мать». Верховное даосское божество. Обитала на горе Куньлунь, что на западе, оттого получила свое имя._

_5._ _金丹_ _– эквивалент эликсира бессмертия в древнекитайской даосской алхимии. Из дальнейшего описания понятно, что он выглядит, как золотой шар. Английский переводчик называет его золотой пилюлей или золотым ядром, что звучит несколько странно._

Заледенев взглядом, Фу Шэнь протянул руку и подергал за рукав сидевшего рядом Гуань Тин-хоу:

\- Откуда взялся этот даос? – прошептал он.

\- Ты, должно быть, еще не знаешь, Цзинъюань, но он настоятель Храма Цинсю6. Месяц назад Его Величество начал страдать от сильной головной боли, и Ян-гоцзю порекомендовал ему этого даоса. Тот действительно смог оказаться полезным, потому Император привел его во дворец, чтобы объявить придворным монахом.

 _6._ _清虚_ _观_ _– Храм Цинсю, Храм Фушань или Ляо Сяньгуань. «Храм, где взращивают чистые сердца». Реально существующее место._

Фу Шэнь рассеянно кивнул, в глубине души размышляя, что это за даосское дерьмо, которое может так работать.

Существовал ли в предшествующих династиях хоть один Император, кто, доверившись алхимику, прожил бы больше сотни лет? Император Юаньтай всегда был крайне подозрительным и, если рядом с ним вдруг оказался даосский священник, то он будет лишь раздувать это пламя. Кто знает, каких злых духов он выпустит в будущем? Эти иллюзии однажды обратятся проклятиями, ввергнув двор в беспорядки, что не принесет государству ни одного спокойного дня.

Тем временем, праведный монах, слегка покачиваясь, подступил к Императору и с видом великого мастера заговорил странным неземным голосом:

\- Пожалуйста, Ваше Величество.

Император наклонился вперед, обеими руками принимая Цзиндань…

\- Ваше Величество! Берегитесь! – вдруг выкрикнул Фу Шэнь.

Он сжал в ладони два финика и легким взмахом выбросил их вперед так, что со стороны можно было заметить только две стремительные тени. Мгновение спустя они врезались в грудь Императора Юаньтай, отскочили, ударившись о вытянутую вперед руку, и по рукаву драконьей мантии скатились на ковер.

Почти одновременно с этим Ян Сяохань стремительно выметнулся из-под постамента и повалил монаха на землю.

Император выглядел пораженным, сердце его сильно колотилось, казалось, он еще не до конца осознал, что произошло. Ладонь, лежавшая на столе, слегка дрожала.

Слуга подобрал финики и показал Императору. Он посмотрел на безмятежно-синее небо за окном, затем на финики – в каждом из них сверкала стальная игла длинной в цунь!

Принятый Императорским семейством даосский священник посреди фестиваля Ваньшоу имел наглость совершить покушение на жизнь Императора!

\- Что… что здесь происходит?! – на шее Его Величества проступили вены, он весь дрожал от гнева, - Фу Шэнь! Ян Сяохань! В чем дело?!

Эта сцена была несколько иронична: в критический момент жизни и смерти из всех людей, собравшихся в Зале, только двоим Император доверял. Одним из них был Фу Шэнь, которого он боялся и постоянно пытался приструнить, вторым – Ян Сяохань, которому лишь недавно вернули доверие.

Ветер знает сильную траву, преданные чиновники узнаются в тяжелые времена. Как жаль, что он уже давно уничтожил их всех.

_7._ _疾风知劲草_ _– «ветер знает сильную траву». Высказывание означает, что только после тяжелого испытания становится понятно, кто действительно силен._

\- Позвольте доложить, Ваше Величество, - Фу Шэнь мысленно тяжело вздохнул, - Этот предатель имеет злые намерения, он хотел воспользоваться возможностью передать Цзиндань, чтобы убить Ваше Величество. У этого слуги не было времени, чтобы придумать более подходящий план спасения, поэтому он мог воспользоваться только финиками. Если это оскорбило Ваше Величество, пожалуйста, не вините этого слугу.

\- Принесите поднос, - приказал Император.

\- Будьте осторожны, Ваше Величество, - тут же вмешался Фу Шэнь, - Боюсь, внутри есть встроенный механизм. Если взять Цзиндань в руки, он выстрелит иглами. Чтобы избежать случайной травмы, нужно позволить… позволить стражу Фэйлун Вэй вскрыть его.

Вэй Сюйчжоу вместе с несколькими Императорскими гвардейцами связали монаха, завернув обе руки за спину и обвив веревку вокруг шеи. Ян Сяохань поднял с пола поднос, внимательно осмотрел его и обнаружил, что сбоку действительно остались две крошечные дырочки. Показав это Императору, он взял с тарелки фруктов серебряный нож и осторожно вскрыл двойной слой ловушки.

Под атласом осталось лишь тонкое дерево. В том месте, где помещался Цзиндань, имелась небольшая круглая выемка, соединяющая «волшебный эликсир» с механизмом устройства. Когда Цзиндань вынимали, вес менялся, что приводило к срабатыванию механизма, стреляющего иглами.

Дежурный Императорский лекарь принес маленькую собачку, чтобы проверить яд, взял торчащую из финика иглу и уколол ее в живот. Несколько входов спустя у собаки возникли судороги по всему телу, из пасти пошла пена, и спустя несколько мгновений она умерла.

Иглы были смазаны ядом анчара.

К счастью, Фу Шэнь сидел рядом. Обладая хорошим зрением и внимательным сердцем, он решился сделать смелый шаг, спасая жизнь Императора. Если бы Сын Неба совершил ошибку и запретил Фу Шэню присутствовать на Фестивале, то прямо сейчас похороны Императора были бы на стадии подготовки.

\- Мы никогда не относились плохо к тебе, Чуньян, - грудь Императора тяжело и часто вздымалась, пока он неотрывно смотрел на монаха, - Почему ты хотел убить меня?

Но настоятель Храма Цинсю не принадлежал этому миру. Смерть его была близка, но он выглядел безмятежным и умиротворенным, закрывая глаза на гнев дракона. Под всеми своими веревками он бормотал Дао дэ цзин.

Фестиваль Ваньшоу едва не превратился в кровавое убийство. В сочетании с необычайно таинственным голосом даоса, сцена выглядела до крайности устрашающей. У каждого военного и гражданского чиновника, наблюдающего за этим, по спине бежали мурашки. Ян Сяохань знал, что тот сейчас не скажет ничего полезного.

\- Заткни ему рот, - тихо велел он.

\- Отведите его на допрос, - приказал Император.

Пока в Зале находилась стража Фэйлун Вэй, чиновники трех Судебных Министерств не осмелились вмешаться в это дело, и Вэй Сюйчжоу забрал преступника. Император, сидя на троне, закрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться, затем медленно их открыл и внезапно рявкнул:

\- Ян Сюй, какого великого мастера ты мне посоветовал!

Лицо Ян-гоцзю сделалось совершенно белым, он снял свою шапку и простерся ниц, многословно извиняясь и непрерывно кланяясь. Императрица Ян, будучи его младшей сестрой, также не могла остаться в стороне, и поспешила опуститься на колени.

Никто не мог ожидать, что едва она встанет с трона, как болезненное выражение появится на ее лице. Императрица сделала несколько шагов, схватившись за живот, затем ноги ее подкосились, и она рухнула на верхнюю ступень платформы.

\- Императрица! – Его Величество пребывал в ужасной панике, - Лекарь?! Где Императорский лекарь?!

В этот момент кто-то в толпе испуганно воскликнул:

\- Кровь! Императрица истекает кровью!

Будто небо упало на землю, и Зал погрузился в тишину. Взгляды всех присутствующих сошлись на фигуре Императрицы.

В полдень солнце сияло особенно ярко, освещая величественное убранство Императорского дворца. Одеяние Ее Величества, расшитое фэнхуанами, было раскинуло по полу, и прямо под ней постепенно расползалось темно-красное пятно.

Хотя чиновники были мужчинами, у большинства имелись семьи. Даже если бы они никогда раньше не видели подобного, тем не менее, они могли понять, что произошло.

Императорский лекарь спешил вперед, придерживая рукой коробку с лекарствами. Не позволяя Императрице пошевелиться, он с торжественной церемонностью проверил ее пульс на обоих запястьях, чтобы затем с выражением глубокого отчаяния на лице поклониться Его Величеству. Он чувствовал, что может забыть о своей чиновничьей шапке – хорошо бы голову сохранить!

\- Докладываю Императору. Императрица уже два месяца беременна, но судя по состоянию ее пульса, у нее есть все признаки выкидыша… Боюсь, плод в опасности…

Каждое его слово было подобно взмаху тяжелого молота, ударяющего в виски Императора. Одеяние фэнхуана и пятна крови исказились в его глазах, принимая причудливые формы. На бледном лице женщины лежала тень глубокой печали, но губы, накрашенные алым, продолжали пламенеть, и в глазах Его Величества это превратилось безмолвную насмешку.

\- Мошенники! Вы все лжецы!

Ярость и тревога терзали его сердце, и к горлу подступила желчь. В тот момент, когда Сын Неба уже собирался обрушить на головы присутствующих драконий гнев, он внезапно ощутил, что весь мир уплывает вбок. Тут же он упал на плиты пола рядом с троном.

Ситуация немедленно вышла из-под контроля.

\- Император! Император!


	35. Беседа

Фестиваль Ваньшоу, пришедшийся на двадцать шестой год эпохи Юаньтай, начался с того, что сто чиновников поздравили Императора, пожелав ему долгой жизни и счастливого правления, а закончился обмороком Сына Неба и выкидышем Императрицы.

Ян Сяохань спешил разобраться с этим делом, поэтому успел лишь проводить Фу Шэня до ворот Дуншэн, где приказал маленькому евнуху разыскать людей из поместья Ян. Сам же воспользовался мгновением, когда никого не было поблизости, чтобы наклониться и крепко обнять другого мужчину:

\- Я не знаю, когда это дело будет передано в суд. Тебе не нужно ждать меня ночью, ложись пораньше.

Вероятно, мысли Фу Шэня все еще были заняты сегодняшним происшествием, оттого объятия совершенно не помогли ему расслабиться, потому он лишь молча и напряженно кивнул в ответ.

\- Я заметил, что ты почти не ел на банкете, - продолжал Ян Сяохань, - Поешь, когда вернешься, и не забудь принять лекарство.

Фу Шэнь, наконец, избавился от своих дум и дернул Ян Сяоханя за воротник так, чтобы его лицо оказалось напротив. Это был не столько поцелуй, сколько неловкое столкновение губ.

\- Да-да, ты молодец, матушка. А теперь закрой рот и не болтай.

Его откровенно кокетливый вид мог пробрать и слепого. Ян Сяохань не знал, как реагировать, и стоит ли откровенно сказать, что обычно он держит его во рту, и боится что тот растает, держит в руке – и боится, что он сломается1. А этот хоу совсем не ценит его усилий! В следующий раз он должен заставить его не вставать с постели как минимум три дня, чтобы тот понял ценность заботы старой матери и научился дорожить ею.

_1.Пословица означает, что к чему-то относятся, как к драгоценности. Обычно характеризует родительскую любовь._

У них было время лишь на несколько ласковых слов, прежде чем молодой евнух вернулся и доложил, что приказ выполнен. Ян Сяохань следил взглядом за двумя фигурами, пока они не исчезли за воротами дворца. Мягкая улыбка на его губах медленно превратилась в ледяную, а выражение лица стало холодным и равнодушным. Назад в Северную тюрьму отправился уже бессердечный господин Императорский посланник.

***

Едва вернувшись в поместье Ян Сяоханя, Фу Шэнь заперся в комнате и приказал, чтобы никто его не беспокоил. Слуги чувствовали, что господин в плохом настроении, и никто не осмеливался попадаться ему на глаза – даже Ду Лану запретили посещать своего пациента. Так продолжалось до самого вечера, пока кто-то из слуг не набрался смелости постучать в дверь и напомнить генералу о необходимости поесть. Затем ему с трепетом сообщили, что, если он не поужинает, господин Ян обязательно рассердится по возвращении.

Едва услышав эти слова, Ду Лан понял, что ситуация стремительно накаляется. Такие люди, как Фу Шэнь, ненавидели, когда другие осмеливались угрожать им. О Ян Сяохане следует забыть – это не сработало бы, даже будь здесь сам старик-Император.

\- Таким образом я смогу сохранить вам лицо, не правда ли? – раздался из-за двери холодный голос Фу Шэня.

Служанка, принесшая ужин, стояла перед дверью на коленях, ее глаза медленно наполнялись слезами – она не могла ни уйти, ни попасть внутрь.

Ду Лан не выдержал. Но, едва он собрался ее отослать, как вдруг услышал нечто совершенно немыслимое:

\- … Забудь. Неси свой ужин.

А?!

Как лекарь Северной Янь, Ду Лан слишком хорошо знал нрав Фу Шэня. Он всегда держал свое слово и в этом был подобен небесному грому, не различая ни друга, ни врага. Из-за положения и личных качеств мало кто решался оспаривать решения генерала. Когда подобное касалось важного дела, такое отношение было вполне приемлемо, но в повседневной жизни упрямство генерала Фу становилось поистине невыносимым. Однажды досталось и самому Ду Лану: его сгребли за воротник и выкинули из палатки, потому что тот пытался убедить Фу Шэня принять лекарство. Ему и вправду было трудно поверить, что этот человек, сдавший позиции сразу же после объявления войны, был тем самым Цзиннин хоу.

У Фу Шэня действительно не было аппетита, стоило ему услышать слова служанки о том, что господин рассердится, он вспомнил, что сказал ему Ян Сяоханя в тот день: «Я впервые в жизни так полюбил кого-то…»

Если он так любил его, что же плохого в том, чтобы уступить пару шагов? Если бы глава семейства, столкнувшись с чем-то неприятным вне дома, по возвращении излил свой гнев на жену и семью, можно ли было бы по-прежнему называть его мужчиной?

Испокон веков даже великие герои питали слабость к чарам красоты.

***

Во дворце до поздней ночи царила страшная суматоха. Император проснулся уже после полудня, немедленно вытащив свое больное тело из постели, чтобы разобраться с Ян Сюем и Императрицей. Тем, что на самом деле вызвало такой страшный гнев Его Величества, был не выкидыш Императрицы и даже не покушение, а маленькая внутренняя история внутренних покоев, о которой до поры никто не знал. Ян Сяохань слышал об этом совершенно ясно и даже испытывал некоторое сожаление, что не сможет напоследок лично разобраться с Наследным Принцем.

Едва Император решит свое затруднение, особое положение Первого Принца, к сожалению, оставит его.

Тем временем, расследование гвардии Фэйлун Вэй отнюдь не было гладким. На Храм Цинсю уже был совершен набег и те, кто ежедневно имел дело с монахом Чуньяном, были допрошены один за другим, но источник яда и мотив убийства все еще оставались туманными. Даос походил на плотно сомкнувшего раковину моллюска – ее пытались раскрыть пытками, чтобы добраться до истины, но он так и не произнес ни единого слова.

Ян Сяохань предположил, что, если так пойдет и дальше, то гвардия Фэйлун Вэй станет следующей Цзинву Вэй. Едва он об этом подумал, из камеры пыток вышел Тан Го и принялся равнодушно отмывать руки. Тщательно промыв каждый из десяти бледных тонких пальцев, он поднял взгляд на Ян Сяоханя:

\- Он уже полуживой. Если не заговорит к утру, я ничего не смогу поделать.

\- Пока я шел сюда… позволь мне еще раз все обдумать, - пробормотал Ян Сяохань, - У меня складывается впечатление, что в этом деле есть кое-что странное. Кажется, покушение не имеет отношения к семейству Ян. Храм Цинсю на протяжении многих десятилетий пользовался большим почетом в столице, и в последние годы под его сводами сжигалось все больше благовоний. К тому же он монах, и не должен вести себя так, будто стоит выше прочих в этом мире. Так какова же причина его вмешательства в придворные дела?

Тан Го мог снять с человека кожу, но не обладал особыми аналитическими талантами. Он молча выслушал монолог своего командира, но во взгляде его не было и следа мысли.

\- … Неважно. Возвращайся в казарму и отдохни. Завтра попробуешь снова. 

***

Он вернулся поздней ночью, когда весь дом уже спал, и у дверей встречал его только сонный привратник с фонарем. Ян Сяохань тихо вошел во внутренний двор, и служанка, что несла ночное дежурство, вскочила, приветствуя господина и помогая ему переодеться и освежиться, одновременно с этим шепотом пересказывая события дня.

Ян Сяохань помнил, что Фу Шэнь был в полном порядке, когда покидал дворец, и такая перемена в настроении крайне его озадачила. Как можно тише он открыл дверь, но едва шагнув в комнату, услышал из темноты внезапный вопрос:

\- Ты уже вернулся?

Несколько расслабившись, Ян Сяохань подошел к столу, чтобы зажечь лампу:

\- Почему ты не спишь?

Он оглянулся и в тусклом свете ночника посмотрел на мужчину. Фу Шэнь, сидевший, прислонившись к изголовью кровати, был одет только в тонкий внутренний халат, одеяло было небрежно наброшено на ноги. Он слегка щурился от света. Этот стройный силуэт в темноте постели казался хрупким и ускользающим.

\- Не могу заснуть, - вяло ответил тот, - Как дела во дворце?

Ян Сяохань, ничего не говоря, снял обувь и забрался в кровать, чтобы первым делом натянуть одеяло Фу Шэню до самой шеи, плотно заворачивая в него, как в кокон.

\- Ты здесь посреди ночи не спишь, а медитируешь. Как ты собираешься завтра вставать?

В весеннюю мартовскую ночь было все еще холодно, и одеяло замерзало. Ян Сяохань прикоснулся к нему на мгновение, затем просто встряхнул, набрасывая сразу на обоих. Фу Шэнь был похож на дикого кота, забравшегося в свое логово: не шипел, пока его не ругали. Он наклонил голову, устроив ее на плече Ян Сяоханя.

\- Давай поговорим. Ты просто не можешь заснуть, или тебе не дают покоя мысли? – одной рукой Ян Сяохань обнимал его за талию, а другой заправлял растрепанные длинные волосы за ухо, - Служанка сказала, что днем ты был в плохом настроении. Кто тебя расстроил?

Фу Шэнь сжал зубы. Он чувствовал, что ему нужна пауза, чтобы озвучить то, что его мучило. Он слишком долго никому не рассказывал о своих трудностях, и теперь было сложно говорить об этом. В голове его было много слов, но он не знал, с чего начать.

Взрослому мужчине, привыкшему нести ответственность, рассказать о проблеме было сложнее, чем вскрыть себе грудь.

Ян Сяохань не стал давить на него, вместо этого погасив свет. Темнота стала лучшим укрытием, позволив Фу Шэню медленно расслабиться.

\- Как Императрица? – некоторое время спустя спросил он тихим голосом.

\- Чаша отравленного вина, - спокойно ответил Ян Сяохань, - Посторонним было сказано, что смерть наступила от чрезмерной кровопотери, которую лекарям не удалось остановить.

Казалось, Фу Шэнь улыбается в темноте ночи:

\- Да уж. Император никак не мог позволить ей остаться в живых.

\- Ты знал?

\- Ммм. Императрица зачала не от драконьего семени, поскольку он давно не посещал Дворец Земного Спокойствия2. Еще во время того инцидента в Зале Император все понял, иначе на него не нашел бы такой приступ гнева, от которого он сразу упал в обморок.

_2.Резиденция Императрицы в эпоху династии Мин._

\- Ты… - голос Ян Сяоханя внезапно охрип.

\- Я сделал это, - откровенно признался Фу Шэнь.

Ян Сяохань едва не выпрыгнул из постели, будто ему наступили на хвост. Только мгновение спустя от понял, что тот имел в виду, и мстительно шлепнул его по руке:

\- Ты специально так коротко ответил?! Ее _выкидыш_ был твоим делом, а не зачатие! Не говори таких двусмысленностей тому, с кем у тебя дом и семья! Ты хочешь напугать меня до смерти?!

Фу Шэнь потер пострадавшую руку, потрясенно осознавая, что тот был действительно напуган. Тем не менее, из-за реакции Ян Сяоханя тяжелая тьма в его сердце странным образом рассеялась.

\- Хорошо, позволь мне повторить. Выкидыш Императрицы на банкете в честь Фестиваля Ваньшоу был спланирован моими людьми, - подробно пояснил он, - В ее еду ежедневно добавляли одно лекарство. Само по себе оно безвредно, но при смешивании с алкоголем сильно разжижает кровь. Она забеременела в марте и плод был неустойчив, поэтому уже после нескольких чаш вина у нее случился выкидыш.

Ян Сяохань совершенно не ожидал, что вдруг вскроются такие секреты:

\- Ты подослал своих людей к Императрице? Когда это случилось?

\- Я не делал этого специально. Это долгая история. Ты помнишь того молодого евнуха, которого я спас на соревнованиях по игре цзичжу несколько лет назад? Позже он был назначен слугой во Дворец Земного Спокойствия, где полагался на свое умение управляться с волосами, чтобы снискать расположение Императрицы. После того, как я вернулся в столицу, он передал мне информацию о том, что между Императрицей и неким стражем случился роман.

\- Он хотел отплатить за свое спасение и отомстить за меня. Около месяца назад он отправил еще одно послание, в котором сообщалось, что Ее Величество, похоже, беременна. На тот момент Император не появлялся во Дворце Земного Спокойствия уже несколько месяцев, так что ребенка нельзя было оставлять, но Императрица не хотела с ним расставаться. Она даже планировала соблазнить Императора во время Фестиваля Ваньшоу, чтобы фальшивку превратить в драгоценность. Тогда я подумал, что не могу отпустить их так просто.

Когда его сердце разрывалось от горя под проливным дождем, он дал клятву, что его оскорбление окупится в будущем.

И вот, на виду у публики Императрица надела зеленую шляпу3 на голову Императора, а ему оставалось лишь подавить гнев, ради сохранения собственной репутации. Сыну Неба пришлось проглотить все яростные слова, когда он узнал о внебрачном ребенке, отчего он даже лишился сознания. Каково это было на вкус? Сравнимо ли с тем, что ощущал Фу Шэнь, когда узнал о брачном указе?

_3.Надеть зеленую шляпу – наставить рога._

И как только родная мать Наследного Принца оказалась вовлечена в скандал такого масштаба, его благополучие немедленно подошло к концу.

Око за око, зуб за зуб. Долг крови оплачивается кровью, не говоря уже о том, что действия Императора Юаньтай были в тысячу раз безжалостнее, чем то, что совершил Фу Шэнь. Император лично пригласил его посмотреть на этот тщательно продуманный фарс – сердце генерала Фу должно было быть переполнено восторгом от свершившейся мести. Более того, он желал скорой смерти Императору. Но пути мира были непредсказуемы, и совершить желаемое убийство попытался монах Чуньян прямо во время Фестиваля Ваньшоу.

И в тот самый миг Фу Шэнь спас жизнь Императору Юаньтай.

Эти непредвиденные обстоятельства возникли так внезапно, что у него не было времени их обдумать. Все его действия были мгновенными неосознанными реакциями, и когда он наконец понял, что натворил, все было уже кончено.

В тот момент Фу Шэнь внезапно понял, что единственным дураком в этом фарсе… был он сам.

 **От Автора:** Небольшое пояснение к этой главе. Генерал Фу действительно довольно прямолинейный человек и на самом деле не слишком любит заигрывать с бесчестными методами, такими как подсовывание кому-то наркотиков и тому подобным. Однако, выяснив правду о покушении на перевале Цинша, он обезумел от гнева и принял это бесчестное решение, чтобы совершить свою месть. Тем не менее, поскольку он все еще по своей сути молодой господин, преданный своей стране (в рамках ограничений эпохи), он подсознательно защитил Императора, после чего подумал: «Зачем я вообще помогал ему?! Я болен? Неужели я стою так дешево?» Именно от этих мыслей он и впал в уныние.

Более того, хотя он полагает, что Император, Императрица и Наследный Принц никуда не годятся, ребенок был ни в чем не виновен. Этот способ возмездия был не слишком ему близок и противоречил принципам, которых он придерживался всю жизнь, поэтому в самый неподходящий момент его пронзила стрела самоотверженности.

Таков нрав главного героя: не совсем положительный. Я пытаюсь реконструировать те ограничения, которые накладывает на него эпоха. Рожденный и выросший в древнем обществе человек, который не переродился, не переселился, не получил золотой палец, не имеет каких-либо читов или Системы. У него, конечно, есть определенная способность к прогнозированию ситуации, но он не может предвидеть грядущее.

Итак, не воспринимайте это, как какую-то крутую историю (п.п.: это что-то типа гаремника на 100500 глав, где герой велик и могуч, как Ло Бинхэ в первоначальном романе). Наши главные герои по-прежнему могут выпытывать из кого-то признание, убивать, не моргнув глазом, но сердца их похожи на сердце автора. Они просто хотят уйти на пенсию.


	36. Сердечный узел

\- Говори прямо. Засада на перевале Цинша, убийство посольства восточных татар… Это ведь рука Императора привела в движение гвардию Цзинву Вэй?

Фу Шэнь что-то утвердительно промычал.

\- Ты уже догадался.

Он почувствовал, как Ян Сяохань вдруг крепко сжал его руку, и нежно улыбнулся:

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Если бы он сегодня умер от злости, это было бы справедливо, верно? Однако, Ян-сюн, - продолжил он несколько разочарованным тоном, - Нет никого, кто мог бы сделать шаг, чтобы оказаться на этом пьедестале. Его Величество уже стар, подозрителен и ревнив, но раньше он не был таким. Хотя поместье Ин-гуна пришло в упадок, все еще остается Железная кавалерия Северной Янь и поместье Цзиннин-хоу… без Императора сегодня не было бы семейства Фу, не говоря уже обо мне.

\- На втором году эпохи Юаньтай, на заре правления Его Величества Северный Синьцзян был охвачен беспорядками. Мой дед был назначен на должность губернатора префектуры Ганьсу, и Император оказал ему безоговорочную поддержку, дал военную мощь, обеспечил провизией и средствами… хотя государственная казна, изначально плохо организованная, к тому моменту была уже практически пуста. И лишь после принятия всех этих мер Северный Синьцзян удалось успокоить. Мой отец и дядя были оплотом армии Северной Янь, их влияние ощущается и по сей день. Многие генералы, что сейчас разбросаны по четырем границам, выросли во время тех битв.

\- Сразу после нашего рождения Великая Чжоу вступила в эпоху стабильности и процветания. Я не могу пойти против совести и сказать, что все это произошло лишь благодаря усилиям предков семейства Фу.

Ян Сяохань неясно улыбнулся. Фу Шэнь буквально слышал его неодобрение, хотя тот ничего не говорил, жестом велев ему продолжить.

\- Когда-то он был мудрым правителем, - немного помолчав, заговорил Фу Шэнь, - В тот день, когда был озвучен указ о нашем браке, ты спросил, почему я не взбунтовался… Тогда я ответил, что прославленное имя армии Северной Янь не может быть уничтожено за один день. Есть еще причина, о которой я тебе не сказал. Ты и сам мог заметить сегодня… Я просто не могу этого сделать.

— Вот почему я способен только прибегать к уловкам, чтобы отомстить Императору. Я просто не мог не прийти ему на помощь в миг опасности. Я чувствую себя, словно шлюха, в честь которой возвели пайфан1 целомудрия2…

_1.Пайфан – арочные ворота, наподобие японских тории. Воздвигались при храмах, а также в честь знаменательных событий, героев и мучеников. Одно время было популярно ставить «пайфаны целомудрия» в честь вдов, хранящих верность умершему мужу, девственниц и мучениц._

_2.Высказывание иносказательно обозначает подлеца под маской благородного господина._

Ян Сяохань немедленно шлепнул его по спине, предупреждая:

\- Не ругайся.

\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Все, что я держу в руке, дал мне Император. И теперь, когда он желает забрать это, его терзает страх, что генерал Фу не захочет ослабить хватку.

Реки и горы оставались прежними, но сердца людей были переменчивы.

Фу Шэнь не стал продолжать. Независимо от того, насколько они были близки, в конце концов им не дано было чувствовать одинаково. Вечные противоречия и непостоянство – даже сам Фу Шэнь ощущал себя никчемным, кто знает, каким он представал в чужих глазах? А ведь он мог бы просто остаться слепым в своей верности.

\- Пфф…

Фу Шэнь удивленно приподнял голову, почти уверенный, что Ян Сяохань несколько спятил, и тут же оказался заключен в объятия мужчины – не в те чувственные объятия, какие бывают между взрослыми, а скорее в такие, что переполнены нежностью и привязанностью, больше пригодные для уговоров капризного ребенка.

\- Цзинъюань, знаешь ли ты, как выглядишь? – Ян Сяохань поцеловал его в макушку и терпеливо улыбнулся Фу Шэню, на лице которого ясно отражалось сомнение в его душевном здоровье, - Как хороший ребенок, который никогда не делал ничего дурного. И вот настал день, когда он совершил нечто предосудительное и тут же во всем признался, не в силах выносить муки совести.

Фу Шэню очень захотелось его ударить.

Ян Сяохань, этот презренный ублюдок, просто не мог не улыбаться:

\- Помнится, ты как-то сказал, что ты, благородный господин, устал от подобной жизни, а? Ты можешь говорить, что угодно, но ненавидишь Императора только за то, что он параноик, а ты не можешь избыть преданность, живущую даже твоих костях. Если бы я был на твоем месте, такой проблемы бы не возникло. В конце концов, я человек без чести и совести, мне ничего не стоит кого-то предать. Тем более, если инициативу в свои руки берет этот кто-то, пытаясь меня спровоцировать.

\- Ерунда. Как я могу быть похож на кого-то вроде тебя?

\- Так значит, ты святой?

\- Почему у меня такое чувство, будто ты сейчас изощренно издеваешься надо мной?

\- Ты слишком много думаешь. Если ты не я, то почему ты должен вести себя как подонок и мстить за любой косой взгляд? А если ты не святой, почему настаиваешь на том, что должен оставаться бескорыстным, отвечая на зло добром? Никто не может заставить тебя мстить. Взвалить эту задачу на себя или отпустить – будешь решать только ты сам. Но если ты не хочешь делать все самостоятельно, это тоже нормально. Я могу отомстить вместо тебя.

\- Кроме того, глиняная фигурка все еще остается изготовленной из грязи… Император проложил для себя такой великий путь, так почему же теперь он вызывает лишь ненависть? Убийство верных чиновников и доблестных генералов из-за одних только параноидальных подозрений явно не то, что мог бы позволить себе мудрый правитель любой династии. Те, кто поступает вопреки совести и закону, должны понести наказание. И жертве никогда не стоит оправдывать преступника.

Фу Шэнь раньше не слышал от него столь длинной нравоучительной лекции и на мгновение почувствовал себя несколько непривычно, будучи не в силах опровергнуть хотя бы одно из тех слов, что сейчас прозвучали.

Ян Сяохань, улыбаясь, костяшкой пальца приподнял подбородок Фу Шэня:

\- Господин хоу, когда тебе было шестнадцать, ты осмелился воскликнуть «Император неправ!» прямо мне в лицо. Почему же теперь сдерживаешься?

Годы спустя прошлое вдруг нахлынуло на него, утягивая к далекому горизонту воспоминаний, и Фу Шэнь ощутил во рту кислый привкус.

\- Пусть этот сраный Император, желающий смерти своим подданным, идет нахер, а ты не вздумай перенимать дурные привычки конфуцианцев, - Ян Сяохань наклонился так близко, что каждый вздох казался поцелуем, но слова его пронзали сердце, - Не страшись любить, не бойся ненавидеть, воздай соразмерно поступкам. Никто не может связать Фу Шэня, кроме него самого.

Вновь и вновь Ян Сяоханю приходилось смотреть ему вслед, безмолвно наблюдая, как из юноши он превращается в молодого мужчину, из неопытного генерала – в проставленного героя, как его неукротимый дух постепенно разрушается под натиском непрекращающегося холода, ветра и песка, под волнами похвалы и осуждения, под грузом огромной ответственности, что он нес на своих плечах, и не было дня, когда он мог бы ее сбросить.

Иногда Ян Сяохань хотел впасть в то безумие, какое приписывали ему слухи. Он хотел схватить того шестнадцатилетнего Фу Шэня и навсегда остаться там, где он не знал этих лет невыразимых страданий, или же – как в день оглашения указа о браке – злорадно смотреть, как рушится все, во что он верил, на что полагался и что защищал, а затем, когда он окончательно падет, лишившись чести, избавить его от последних оков.

Все эти мысли оставались не более чем фантазиями о самых бессмысленных надеждах в мире. Ян Сяохань очень редко терял контроль, обычно оставаясь рассудительным. Очнувшись от бесплотных мечтаний, он мог сказать Фу Шэню: «В моем сердце ты стоишь выше всех, никто не может с тобой сравниться». Но только потеряв контроль, он осмелился признаться самому себе, что Фу Шэнь, надев доспехи и отправившись в бой в восемнадцать лет, ступив на путь верного чиновника и прославленного генерала, был одним из двух случаев абсолютного бессилия, с которыми ему довелось столкнуться в жизни.

В этом мире быть верным чиновником не только утомительно, но еще и безнадежно.

Гармония Инь и Ян пошла наперекосяк, и Небеса явили свою волю; он не ожидал, что однажды сможет быть так счастлив с этим человеком.

Даже есть Фу Шэнь мог только сидеть в инвалидном кресле, он все еще оставался смертельным оружием, с которым было сложно обращаться и очень нелегко спровоцировать. Но сейчас посреди ночи, когда его парой слов вырвали из мрака и окружили трогательной нежностью, в груди Ян Сяоханя внезапно родилось едва уловимое удовлетворение. Как будто ему наконец удалось расправить крылья и обнять ими человека, которого он более всего желал защитить.

Их дыхание смешивалось, губы соприкасались снова и снова, пока сердцебиение не достигло полной гармонии. Пальцы Фу Шэня нежно прошлись по его темным слегка влажным волосам. В конце концов стало совершенно непонятно, кто кого утешает.

Ночь пролетела в одночасье.

Фу Шэнь не был уверен, когда заснул, но по пробуждении Ян Сяоханя рядом уже не было. За окном уже начинался день, легкий ветерок тревожил занавеси, а солнце согревало комнату. Все это вместе с теплотой их близости вызвало редкий для него уютный и безмятежный сон.

Казалось, хаос Фестиваля Ваньшоу и та черная меланхолия, в которую он впал после, случились очень давно. Многое из того, что вечером казалось непреодолимым, чудилось теперь незначительным и далеким.

Важнее всего было то, что кто-то оказался готов проявить безграничное терпение, оставаясь рядом и не обращая внимание на проблемы, которые все еще требуется решить, чтобы распутать этот огромный узел, вызывающий у него порой необоснованно дурное настроение.

Ян Сяоханю, Императорскому посланнику, которого непрерывно проклинали и высмеивали придворные ученые, было непросто понять образ мышления преданных Императору чиновников.

***

Перед обедом из дворца прибыл Императорский евнух, чтобы озвучить новый указ. Цзиннин хоу совершил подвиг, спасая жизнь Императора, и Его Величество благодарил своего генерала за преданность, одарив сундуками с лекарствами, драгоценностями и иными ценными вещицами. Ко всему прочему, посланника снабдили приказом спросить Фу Шэня, какую награду он хотел бы получить, чтобы иметь возможность незамедлительно исполнить его желание.

Фу Шэнь на мгновение задумался, оглянулся на ворота поместья Ян и ответил с улыбкой:

\- Верность Императору и служение государству – долг каждого подданного. Этот генерал недостоин столь щедрого дара Его Величества и благосклонности Небес, как он может желать большего? Однако у меня все же есть одна смелая просьба. Пусть гунгун будет любезен передать ее от моего имени.

\- Пожалуйста, господин хоу, говорите, - улыбнулся евнух.

\- Вчера во время Фестиваля Ваньшоу стража Фэйлун Вэй хранил покой Его Величества, однако хитрость и коварство предателя едва не привели к катастрофе. Поскольку моя жена является генералом гвардии, он не сможет избежать обвинений. Муж и жена едины в своем сердце, и я надеюсь, Его Величество позволит Чэню передать собственные заслуги жене, чтобы он мог воспользоваться ими и получить прощение за ошибку, допущенную при организации охраны.

Будто гром среди ясного неба прогремел над поместьем. Евнух, онемев от изумления, склонялся к мысли, что эти слова ему почудились. Все краски мгновенно покинули его лицо.

\- Господин хоу… сейчас что-то сказал? – уточнил он слабым голосом.

\- Хм? – легко улыбнулся Фу Шэнь, - Разве гунгун не расслышал слова этого господина?

\- Эээ конечно-конечно… - на лбу евнуха выступили мелкие бисеринки пота, он чувствовал себя так, будто услышал ужасную тайну, и сегодня вечером Ян Сяохань придет убивать его, чтобы несчастный придворный раб унес эти слова с собой в могилу.

Понаблюдав, как ошеломленный евнух торопливо сбегает подальше от поместья Ян, Фу Шэнь обернулся и оглядел замерших во дворе слуг.

\- Должно быть вы все тронуты моим поступком? – спросил он, не меняясь в лице, - Не обвиняйте меня в мягкосердечии. На самом деле ваш господин накануне никак не мог перестать беспокоиться по этому поводу. Вчера он лежал в моих объятиях и плакал полночи.

Сказав это, Фу Шэнь приказал потрясенным слугам унести сундуки и без малейших угрызений совести отправился обедать.

Немного позже, заскучав после еды, он вспомнил, что поместье Ян находилось совсем недалеко от Храма Цинсю, а монах был крайне подозрительным. В итоге он не смог сдержать любопытства и вместе с Ду Ланом отправился прогуляться по окрестностям.

Прежде процветающий храм был пуст, и прихожане не толпились у его дверей, как было еще несколько дней назад. Чтобы рыба не выскользнула из сетей, Ян Сяохань специально окружил здание отрядом Императорской гвардии. И так случилось, что стражу возглавлял человек, с которым Фу Шэню уже доводилось ранее иметь дело – генерал Вэй Сюйчжоу.

Генерал Вэй отличался невероятной ловкостью в создании связей среди столичной аристократии, и поначалу полагал, что Фу Шэнь и Ян Сяохань были абсолютно несовместимы. Но судя по поведению господина Императорского посланника, его отношение к Фу Шэню резко отличалось от ожиданий. Нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, что и другой испытывает нечто похожее, но их господин определенно придавал большое значение Цзиннин хоу.

Заметив, что прибыл Фу Шэнь, он на мгновение потерял дар речи, но выступил вперед, скромно приветствуя столь неожиданного гостя и приглашая его осмотреться в Храме.

Фу Шэнь вспомнил, как впервые увидел его. В то время Вэй Сюйчжоу не был таким сердечным.

\- Разве генерала Вэя не беспокоит мысль, что этот хоу – сообщник убийцы? – сказал он с улыбкой, будучи не в силах сдержать ее.

\- Откуда у господина хоу такие мысли? – удивился Вэй Сюйчжоу и тут же заявил, - Ты наш.

Фу Шэнь скромно опустил взгляд:

\- Свой собственный.

Две старые лисы, казалось, получили нужную информацию из этого загадочного диалога и удовлетворенно улыбнулись друг другу. Вэй Сюйчжоу жестом изобразил нечто вроде «пожалуйста», и Фу Шэнь коротко кивнул в ответ:

\- Тогда я вас побеспокою. Ду Лан, идем.


	37. Ускользнуть из сетей

Внутренним устройством Храм Цинсю походил на все другие даосские храмы. Здание было симметричным по центральной оси, в зале Саньцин стояли статуи трех Божественных Учителей1, а за ним выстроились анфиладой еще четыре храмовых зала, Цзитай2, башни Гулоу3 и другие строения храмового комплекса. Размеры храма были невелики, но деревья зеленели густой листвой, а извилистые тропинки манили уединением, давая возможность побыть наедине с собой в этом суетном светском мире.

_1.Три Божественных Учителя, Три Чистоты, или Три Чистых, являются высшими божествами в даосском пантеоне. Для даосизма они функционируют подобно Троице (Отцу, Сыну и Святому Духу) христианства или Трикой (Дхармакая, Самбогхакая и Нирманакая) буддизма. Они представляют три аспекта божественности, присущей всем живым существам. Тут можно прочитать подробнее:_ [ _https://ru.religiousopinions.com/the-three-purities-taoism_ ](https://ru.religiousopinions.com/the-three-purities-taoism)

_2.戒台_ _– должно быть, алтарь или площадка для богослужений._

_3._ _鼓楼_ _– барабанные башни при храмах. Картинки можно посмотреть тут:_ [ _https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%A5%BF%E5%AE%89%E9%BC%93%E6%A5%BC/798933?fromtitle=%E9%BC%93%E6%A5%BC &fromid=10838883_ ](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E8%A5%BF%E5%AE%89%E9%BC%93%E6%A5%BC/798933?fromtitle=%E9%BC%93%E6%A5%BC&fromid=10838883)

Ду Лан медленно толкал кресло Фу Шэня по неровным каменным плитам, будто они были самыми обычными прихожанами. Стражи Фэйлун Вэй уже обыскали все дворы сверху донизу, и Фу Шэнь не смог бы увидеть чего-то нового, потому он просто размышлял в тишине священного места. На самом деле в его сердце было кое-что еще, о чем он ни разу никому не рассказывал, но эти мысли никогда не оставляли его.

На следующий день после свадьбы Ю Цяотин принес шкатулку окровавленного восточного жемчуга.

Фу Шэнь тогда небрежно велел спрятать ее и приглядывать за дарителями, но на самом деле никогда не забывал об этом происшествии. Любые подробности, связанные с кланом Чжэ, не были пустяком, который можно легкомысленно выбросить из головы. Этот старый враг непрестанно следил за каждым его шагом, точно тигр, преследующий свою добычу. Все выглядело так, словно за показным спокойствием они затачивали мечи, ожидая первой представившейся возможности, чтобы нанести смертельный удар.

Отстранение Фу Шэня от должности командующего армией Северной Янь и его возвращение в столицу для поправки здоровья несомненно вселило в них надежду. Они даже осмелились воспользоваться его отсутствием на границе, чтобы сделать свой ход, прощупывая новые рамки дозволенного. Однако с тех пор минуло уже немало времени, но дальнейших действий кочевники не предпринимали. Возможно, в сердцах правителей Чжэ теплилось подозрение, что вся эта возня была спланирована Императором и генералом Фу специально, чтобы спровоцировать их и окончательно избавиться от беспокойных соседей.

Железная кавалерия Северной Янь определенно не была неподготовленной. Единственным, что беспокоило Фу Шэня в этой ситуации, было то, что он понятия не имел, сколько разведчиков клан Чжэ отправил в столицу. Стали ли какие-то из их действий причиной убийства стража Цзинву Вэй или покушения на Фестивале Ваньшоу? Была ли шкатулка, полная восточного жемчуга, простой провокацией, или «дар» был своего рода намеком?

Восточный жемчуг был необычайно ценным сокровищем для клана Чжэ. Носить его имели право только жена и мать вождя, что в терминологии Центральных равнин означало бы Императрицу и Вдовствующую Императрицу. В итоге по сложившейся традиции многие из клана Чжэ использовали восточный жемчуг в качестве намека на Императрицу, и трагедия, случившаяся с ней в день Фестиваля, уже не казалась простым совпадением.

Если отрешиться от деталей, Цзиндань и Восточная жемчужина были схожи по форме, что тоже рождало определенные подозрения. Кроме того, в их названиях был иероглиф со значением «восток» - могло ли это намекать, что наибольший ущерб события нанесут Восточному дворцу?

Таким образом Фу Шэнь целиком погрузился в размышления, начисто позабыв любоваться внутренним убранством храма, и когда коляска внезапно наехала на небольшой камень, от неожиданности он вздрогнул, разрывая цепь рассуждений, и огляделся по сторонам.

\- Где это мы?

\- Я не знаю, - смущенно поспешил ответить Ду Лан, - кажется, я заблудился…

\- Поразительно, - усмехнулся Фу Шэнь и небрежно велел, - Просто иди в любую сторону. Двор достаточно велик, но из него можно выйти даже с закрытыми глазами. Есть ли впереди какое-нибудь здание?

Ду Лану было так стыдно, что он не осмелился хоть как-то возразить, и молча повез кресло генерала вперед. Они остановились перед небольшим трехэтажным павильоном, и Фу Шэнь с любопытством покусал губу, разглядывая строение.

\- Библиотека Священных Писаний? В таком удаленном месте?

Они прошли через множество залов, и, хотя большую часть пути Фу Шэнь блуждал в собственных мыслях, он не мог не отметить, что сейчас они находились в какой-то очень уединенной части Храма Цинсю. Библиотека была скрыта за большим парком и находилась на значительном удалении от флигеля, в котором жили монахи. Выглядела она крайне пустынной и заброшенной, к тому же отыскать ее было не так просто – неужели кто-то действительно приходил сюда читать Священные Писания?

\- Посмотрим, что внутри.

Ду Лан с огромным трудом поднял инвалидное кресло Фу Шэня по ступенькам, и к концу пути задыхался от напряжения.

\- Мы не сможем войти, дверь заперта.

\- Ты странный такой, - коротко взглянув не него, Фу Шэнь неизвестно откуда выхватил нож и со второй или третьей попытки взломал латунный замок, висящий на дверях. Легким движением руки он распахнул деревянные створки, застоявшийся воздух с запахом старой бумаги ударил в лицо.

Движения Фу Шэня были такими быстрыми, что Ду Лан едва мог их различить, и вот тяжелый замок уже лежит в этой ладони, точно игрушка.

Главное… он же больной, зачем он таскает с собой нож?!

Библиотечный павильон был весь покрыт пылью. Ду Лан снова едва слышно ругался и пыхтел, пытаясь перетащить инвалидное кресло через порог. Лекарь, в отличие от солдат, не обладал такой силой, чтобы легко таскать господина хоу вместе с его креслом на второй этаж.

\- Хватит, закрой лучше дверь, - Фу Шэнь не мог больше этого выносить, потому встал, опираясь на подлокотники, - Я пойду сам.

На самом деле его травмы не были такими серьезными: коленные чашечки были сломаны, а сухожилия повреждены, но это не мешало ему вставать. Пока Фу Шэнь соблюдал все рекомендации лекарей, была надежда, что он сможет полностью поправиться, однако ему все еще было трудно долго ходить. К тому же, даже если его раны зажили, он не мог оставаться на границе.

Шпион Императора в армии Северной Янь значительно усложнял эту неловкую ситуацию – новости о ранении Фу Шэня было невозможно утаить, потому Сын Неба немедленно приказал ему вернуться в Пекин для продолжения лечения. Фу Шэнь всегда понимал, что Его Величество относится к нему настороженно, но не ожидал, что он будет так спешить. Кроме того, нельзя было сообщать ему о перспективах полного выздоровления, иначе Цзиннин хоу мог бы не прожить в столице и месяца.

Ему оставалось только придерживаться плана, относиться к своему состоянию более серьезно, чем требовалось в первую очередь для того, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь. Образ искалеченного генерала был создан для Императора. Фактически, кости Фу Шэня уже почти срослись, поэтому встать и немного пройтись не было проблемой, но все же ему приходилось притворяться перед другими людьми, не позволяя распространиться лишним слухам.

Ду Лан знал истинное состояние своего пациента. Для того, чтобы обеспечить Фу Шэню по-настоящему болезненный вид, он придумал несколько пилюль, после приема которых ноги слабели и теряли чувствительность. Эффект был настолько выдающимся, что обманулся даже Шэнь Юси.

\- Помедленнее, в последнее время вы мало ходили, - прикрыв дверные створки, с тревогой предупредил Ду Лан, - Будьте осторожны, не упадите. Ноги болят?

\- Немного, но ничего страшного, - Фу Шэнь осторожно отпустил подлокотники и, опираясь на стену, медленно пошел вперед мимо множества книжных полок, - Здесь уже давно никто не был, даже ради уборки, но ступени перед входной дверью чистые, будто тут часто бывают посетители. Странно.

Ду Лан вез за ним инвалидное кресло. Побродив по первому этажу, Фу Шэнь поднялся на второй и не спеша обошел его, просмотрев несколько случайных истрепанных книг, чтобы тут же незаинтересованно вернуть их на место. Но, дойдя до конца комнаты, он вдруг остановился с крайне озадаченным видом.

Ду Лан не понимал, что происходит: на его глазах генерал Фу еще несколько раз обошел комнату кругом и нахмурился.

\- Вернемся на первый этаж.

Спустившись, он вновь принялся наматывать круги и простукивать пальцами все четыре стены по очереди. Увидев его помрачневшее лицо, Ду Лан не мог удержаться от вопроса:

\- Генерал, в чем дело?

\- Что-то не так. Разве ты не видишь? Комната на втором этаже кажется немного больше, чем на первом.

Ду Лан тупо помотал головой.

\- Посчитай, сколько нужно шагов, чтобы дойти от этой стены до двери, затем поднимись на второй этаж и пройдись разок по тому же маршруту.

Как и ожидалось, измерив шагами комнату на первом этаже и повторив то же на втором, он сразу же бросился к Фу Шэню. На лице его отражалось изумление:

\- На втором этаже, по крайней мере, на шаг больше! Может быть…

Фу Шэнь приложил к губам палец в жесте молчания и тихо приказал:

\- Найди генерала Вэя. Пусть приведет людей и раздобудет сырые дрова…

**В пыточных камерах Северной тюрьмы.**

Даочжан Чуньян так и не проронил ни слова. Ян Сяохань и Тан Го большую часть дня провели в камере пыток, пытаясь получить признание, пока один из подчиненных не ворвался в пропахшую кровью комнату, чтобы прошептать на ухо Ян Сяоханю пару слов.

\- Понятно, - Ян Сяохань повернулся к Тан Цзяо, - Меня ищет лекарь Шэнь. Позаботься о заключенном, пока меня не будет.

Взгляд Тан Го загорелся, едва он услышал слова «лекарь Шэнь», но поняв, что тот в порядке, только равнодушно кивнул. Ян Сяохань бросил взгляд на висящего в цепях даочжана:

\- Это может быть связано с ним. Успокойся и не убивай его пока. 

Северная тюрьма находилась всего в нескольких шагах от штаба гвардии Фэйлун Вэй. Стоило только Ян Сяоханю перешагнуть порог, как на него, точно смерч, налетел Шэнь Юси:

\- Мой господин! Это Храм! Все, кто умер от истощения ян, в том числе Ян Хэсюань, были связаны – все они посещали Храм Цинсю!

\- Чт.. – Ян Сяохань даже вздрогнул от такого неожиданного напора, - Еще раз, что ты сказал? Давай сначала и помедленнее, в чем дело?

Лицо Шэнь Юси пылало от волнения:

\- Последние дни я все пытался выяснить, откуда у Ян Хэсюаня появлялся наркотик, поэтому я посетил дома умерших мужчин. И хотя все они находятся в разных районах города, если отметить их расположение на карте, можно заметить, что они образуют подобие окружности, а в центре находится Храм Цинсю! – он развернул карту столицы, жестом указывая на пометки.

\- Храм всегда славился прекрасной репутацией, здесь возжигали множество благовоний. Бесчисленное количество людей приходит и уходит в благоприятные или праздничные дни, естественно люди не замечали, что наши убитые появлялись в одном и том же месте. Я опросил семьи покойных, и все они действительно время от времени посещали Храм, чтобы возжечь благовония и внести пожертвования. Как только у них начиналась головная боль или лихорадка, они отправлялись туда искать зачарованную воду4 или пилюлю Фушуй5, после чего мгновенно излечивались. Если бы и вправду существовала такая панацея, зачем бы нужны были лекари? Очевидно, все эти люди были зависимы и могли получить наркотик только при посещении монастыря. Поскольку Императорский дворец разделает идеи дао, горожане следуют примеру, регулярно посещая даосские храмы с подношениями. Никто не воспринимает это, как что-то странное. И Храм, пользуясь таким положением, тайно продавал странные составы. Ян Хэсюаня даже трудно винить – даочжана Чуньяна рекомендовал его отец.

_4.Зачарованная вода изготавливается следующим методом: даос пишет магический талисман или амулет, сжигает его и смешивает пепел с водой. Говорят, такая вода обладает целебными свойствами (но это не точно)._

_5.Пилюли из киновари. Традиционная китайская медицина утверждает, что киноварь полезна для сердца. И все бы хорошо, но она делается из ртути, так что полезны пилюли Фушуй только для сердца того, кто их продает._

Ян Сяохань уставился на карту:

\- Идем, - решительно заявил он, - Мы отправляемся в Храм Цинсю.

***

Стоило им прибыть в монастырь в сопровождении нескольких стражей, как от внезапного беспокойства у Ян Сяоханя задергался правый глаз – Фу Шэнь и Вэй Сюйчжоу были в Библиотеке Священных Писаний.

Невыразимое чувство охватило его сердце. Времени думать не оставалось – прихватив с собой людей, он помчался к павильону, и, хотя они были еще далеко, на горизонте уже можно было различить густой дым, поднимающийся от фасада здания.

\- Фу Шэнь!

Тот резко обернулся, глядя на свою «жену», которая бросилась к нему вверх по ступеням с выражением ужаса и ярости на лице.

В тот же миг в задымленной библиотеке раздался внезапный грохот и входные двери распахнулись изнутри. Задыхаясь и кашляя, черная фигура бросилась вон из павильона.

Ян Сяохань еще не успел остановиться, когда увидел, как Фу Шэнь выхватил из поясных ножен клинок с такой скоростью, что различить можно было только внезапный отблеск металла, и, не глядя, метнул назад. С громким лязгом меч пришпилил загадочного человека к дуйляню6, вырезанному на опорной колонне.

 _6.Дуйлянь – двойственные (парные) законченные строки, которые пишутся на бумаге, ткани, вырезаются на бамбуке, деревянных столбах, других материалах._ _С языковой точки зрения в парных надписях присутствует “стычка”, “схватка”. Если она есть в устной речи — это состязание в диалогах, если в письменах — состязание иероглифов. Смысл и содержание “состязания” — в строгом соответствии количества иероглифов, соотношении частей речи, ритмики фраз, синтаксических правил. Из этих четырёх наиболее важным считается количество иероглифов и ритмика._

Тут же подошел подчиненный с тазом воды и залил сырые дрова, которые дымились на площадке у окон. Пламя с шипением погасло, и спиральный дым медленно рассеялся в свежем весеннем воздухе. Со сложными лицами все безмолвно осмысляли произошедшее. 

В абсолютной тишине Фу Шэнь взял руку похолодевшего от ужаса Ян Сяоханя в свою ладонь, чтобы потянуть его вниз и осторожно встряхнуть, будто успокаивая:

\- Смотри, ваша рыбка выскользнула из сети. Я поймал ее для тебя, - в голосе его слышалось предвкушение похвалы.

 **От автора:** 1\. Шаг, который здесь упомянут, относится к древней единице измерения, которая составляет около полутора метров. 2. Метод поиска маленькой тайной комнаты по площади помещения, как и огненный метод полезный, когда оттуда нужно кого-нибудь выгнать, были способами, придуманными Шерлоком Холмсом в романе «Подрядчик из Норвуда». Конструкция комнаты в этой главе такая же, как в «Подрядчике из Норвуда», но вместо пожара герои используют метод «дымовой завесы», популярный в древние времена. В следующей главе всему этому будет дано разумное объяснение и подробно описано отличие от романа Конан Дойля. Я пишу это, чтобы избежать споров о плагиате.

 **Примечания английского переводчика:** Я на 200% уверена, что Шерлок Холмс слишком стар, чтобы заниматься спорами о плагиате, а сэр Артур Конан Дойл слишком мертв, чтобы заботиться об авторских правах. Это все равно, что сказать, будто в тексте могут использоваться заимствованные темы из «Алисы в стране чудес»… удачи вам отследить весь плагиат с такими вводными!

 **Примечания этого переводчика:** вы утомили меня болтовней, ребята.


	38. Конфликт

\- Ты… - Сердце Ян Сяоханя бешено колотилось, и это чувство невесомости, словно идешь по воздуху, еще не оставило его. Он смотрел на Фу Шэня, заикаясь от гнева, - Ты…

Тем временем Цзиннин хоу был особенно мягким и нежным:

\- Ммм. Да, я.

Трудно бить по лицу улыбающихся людей, не говоря уже о таком недоступном цветке, которым был Фу-хоу, так редко открыто демонстрирующий положительные чувства. Ян Сяохань мог бы говорить «ты» полдня, но не набрался бы смелости произнести следующее слово. Его достоинство главы семьи подверглось большому испытанию, по этой причине он переключил цель своей безграничной ярости, обрушив проклятия на голову Вэй Сюйчжоу:

\- Почему здесь все еще кто-то есть?! Я велел тебе рыть землю на три чи вглубь, чтобы даже мышиная нора не прошла мимо твоего внимания, как тебе удалось пропустить такое? Я приказал привести людей, чтобы никто посторонний не вошел в Храм, а что сделал ты, а? Вместе с _ним_ отправился творить непотребства!

\- Я… - Вэй Сюйчжоу почувствовал себя несправедливо обиженным.

\- Ты что?! – рявкнул Ян Сяохань, - Что, если бы в Библиотеке был не один человек, а толпа бандитов? Неужели вы, никчемные дыни, собирались их собой накормить? А _ты_..! – наконец восстановив свое попранное достоинство, он повернулся к Фу Шэню, - Действовать в одиночку – глупо и опасно! Подумай о том, кто ты, прежде чем выставлять себя дураком! Это не обычный вор, а отчаянный убийца, задумавший покушение на Его Величество посреди охраняемого дворца. Ты задумал что-то опасное, но тебе неудобно двигаться, а что, если тем, кто тебя сопровождает, будет трудно сохранить даже свою жизнь? Кто в этом случае защитит тебя?

Он горел чистой яростью, и люди вокруг могли только вжать головы в плечи.

\- Урок госпожи усвоен, - сердечно ответил Фу Шэнь, - Я непременно буду осторожнее в будущем и больше не совершу эту ошибку.

У Ян Сяоханя возникло подозрение, что он не услышал ни полуслова из того, что сейчас было сказано, и признал свою ошибку, только чтобы успокоить его, как ребенка. Его грудь жгло от досады так сильно, что он вырвал руку из чужой ладони и холодно оглядел мужчину:

\- У тебя ужасно нахальная ухмылка.

Сказав это, он перестал обращать на Цзиннин хоу какое-либо внимание, направившись прямо к человеку в черном, который все еще был прибит клинком к столбу.

Фу Шэнь ни разу не представал перед публикой в таком жалком положении, и на какое-то время пораженно замер. Его запястье все еще оставалось в воздухе так, будто он сжимал чью-то ладонь. Он неосознанно сжал пальцы и, будто наконец проснувшись, убрал руку, несколько беспомощно глядя в спину Ян Сяоханя.

Сейчас ему казалось, что никогда прежде он не видел, чтобы Ян Сяохань по-настоящему злился. Обычно этот человек был терпелив и сдержан, а вспыхивая, никогда не направлял свой гнев на него. Фу Шэнь внезапно осознал, что его всегда уговаривали, и он полагал, что достоит именно такого обращения, вечно ожидая, пока другие признают свои ошибки и извинятся, после чего он либо простит их ради собственной выгоды, либо безжалостно разорвет всякие отношения. Даже если ему и приходилось пару раз кого-то уговаривать, он никогда не опускался до того, чтобы применять сладкие или шутливые слова для достижения цели.

Но, когда в один прекрасный день человек, который всегда был терпелив и мягок, перестанет приспосабливаться, а снисходительный – баловать, он поймет, каково это – быть отвергнутым.

Сцена была очень неловкой, и никого уже не волновало, что случилось с неизвестным, выбежавшим из Библиотеки. Те, кто был в курсе всей истории, втайне волновались, в то время как другие, не знавшие правды, только утвердились во мнении, что эти двое совершенно несовместимы. Фу Шэнь еще не понял, как реагировать на эту ситуацию, но дело было сделано. Страж Фэйлун Вэй уже был погружен в работу, и у него возникло чувство, что Ян Сяохань, вероятно, не хотел бы, чтобы он тут мешался.

Генерал Фу вздохнул, жестом приказывая Ду Лану подойти, и обратился к Вэй Сюйчжоу:

\- Я уйду первым…

Он еще не договорил фразу до конца, когда прозвучал холодный голос Ян Сяоханя:

\- Куда это мы собрались?

Фу Шэнь не знал, как на это реагировать, поэтому остался на месте.

Ян Сяохань оглянулся на него и все же подошел, будто был не в силах сдержать нетерпение, забрал инвалидное кресло у Ду Лана и завернул вместе с ним за ближайшую колонну. Склонившись, он крепко обнял мужчину со спины, опуская голову, чтобы прошептать ему в волосы на макушке:

\- Куда ты хотел уйти, хм? Я тебя только немного пожурил, а ты уже хочешь вернуться в родительский дом?

\- Я не…

\- Подумай, как бы ты поступил на моем месте. Если бы ты знал, что я с Вэй Сюйчжоу в Библиотеке Священных Писаний, а потом увидел поднимающийся в небо густой дым – как бы ты себя чувствовал?

\- У меня не…

\- Ты не был внутри, и не разжигал огонь сам. Но раз уж ты знал, что в здании что-то не так, почему не отправил кого-нибудь за мной? 

Фу Шэнь пристыженно молчал.

\- Было ли с моей стороны неправильным ругать тебя? – Ян Сяохань подцепил мужчину за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть на него, - Если бы с тобой вдруг что-то случилось, я не смог бы жить дальше. Я знаю, что ты силен, но и ты должен понимать, что инвалидное кресло не имеет никакого преимущества перед парой здоровых ног. Цзинъюань, ты можешь делать все, что хочешь, но в таких вопросах будь внимателен, не заставляй меня думать, будто все мои слова влетают тебе в одно ухо и вылетают из другого, и не пытайся успокоить меня мнимым согласием. Хорошо?

Можно сказать, только что он услышал слова абсолютной преданности. У Фу Шэня вдруг сдавило горло и, поколебавшись мгновение, он ответил хрипло:

\- Мне очень жаль.

Ян Сяохань весело фыркнул. Он не ответил на извинения, вместо этого заявив:

\- Для начала запомни это. Я проверю, когда мы вернемся.

Говорят, супруги ссорятся от изголовья до изножья кровати. Когда дело дошло до Ян Сяоханя, он не дал Фу Шэню времени до изножья даже дойти, притянув обратно. Вэй Сюйчжоу не знал, о чем они говорили, но на мгновение, когда спина командира перестала загораживать обзор, мельком заметил, как Фу Шэнь запрокидывает голову.

Генерал Вэй, у которого была своя семья, тут же прикрыл глаза, притворяясь, что не заметил их непристойного поведения, вместе с тем удивляясь происходящему в глубине души.

Двое отстранились друг от друга, но перед этим Ян Сяохань злобно прикусил нижнюю губу Фу Шэня.

\- Хорошо, вернемся к делу… - в голосе его звучало притворное раскаяние, - Твой клинок был достаточно безжалостным.

Тревога в сердце Фу Шэня была развеяна несколькими словами, а тело, казалось, вновь согрелось, словно он с мороза попал в тепло. Отметив такое внезапное отклонение от темы разговора, он, тем не менее, не понял смысла второй половины его фразы и немного растерялся:

\- В каком смысле?

Стражи Фэйлун Вэй уже успели связать мужчину. Ян Сяохань вынул из ножен саблю и острием приподнял его голову так, чтобы Фу Шэнь мог рассмотреть лицо.

\- Это твой старый друг. Он сильно изменился, но разве ты не узнаешь его?

Фу Шэнь мгновение пристально рассматривал это худое лицо, напоминающее череп.

\- И Сымин? – изумился он.

Всего лишь несколько лет назад они бок о бок ехали по горе Баоянь, а затем на перевале Цинша пущенная стрела сотрясла землю. Столь многое случилось в прошлом, и теперь пыль этих воспоминаний осела в одну секунду, не оставив им друг для друга и пары слов: один был тяжело ранен и хромал, другой превратился в изможденного старика.

\- Генерал И, - Ян Сяохань улыбался, с фальшивым радушием глядя на пленника, - Прошло так много времени с нашей последней встречи. Насколько я помню, штаб гвардии Цзинву Вэй находится не здесь?

И Сымин с ненавистью уставился на него.

\- Не стоит бравировать, Ян Сяохань, - голос его звучал хрипло, словно воронье карканье, - Рано или поздно наступит день, когда ты закончишь, как Фу Шэнь.

\- Не нужно так сильно о нас беспокоиться. Я думаю, когда вы окажетесь в Северной тюрьме, вам нужно будет в первую очередь думать о собственной смерти, - он вернул саблю в ножны, - Уведите его.

\- Как ты смеешь?! – И Сымин отчаянно сопротивлялся рукам стражей, - Я все еще генерал третьего ранга гвардии Цзинву Вэй! Как ты смеешь арестовывать меня без указа Императора?!

\- Даочжан Чуньян из Храма Цинсю намеревался убить Его Величество в самый разгар Фестиваля Ваньшоу, - не меняясь в лице пояснил Ян Сяохань, - Храмовые служители всех рангов сидят в тюрьме в ожидании своей участи, а вы тайком прячетесь в Библиотеке Священных Писаний. Как же нам узнать, друг вы или враг? Чэню было приказано взять на себя это расследование, и страже Фэйлун Вэй не нужен указ, чтобы задержать вас.

\- Наглая клевета! – И Сымин снова попытался вырваться из рук удерживающих его солдат, - Я понятия не имел, что Чуньян планирует убить Его Величество! Это дело не имеет ко мне никакого отношения!

\- О? – Ян Сяохань легко улыбнулся, - Тогда что же вы делали в этой Библиотеке?

Казалось, И Сымин чем-то подавился, внезапно заткнувшись. Помолчав некоторое время, он с трудом выговорил:

\- Я просто… осматривался здесь.

\- Не выдумывай, - в разговор внезапно вступил Фу Шэнь, - Помещение на втором этаже Библиотеки как минимум на шаг шире, чем на первом, соответственно, за одной из стен первого этажа должна быть скрытая ниша. Это достаточно уединенное место, внутри все покрыто пылью, но ступени очень чистые, на них нет ни сора, ни мха, из чего можно сделать вывод, что люди часто приходят сюда, но не остаются внутри. Вероятно, тут есть секретная комната, либо в одной из стен, либо в подвале, - он на мгновение прервался, осматриваясь, и продолжил, - Замок на двери не был сломан, значит ты, должно быть, вошел через окно, причем совсем недавно. И когда понял, что за дверью кто-то ходит, кинулся прятаться в нише – а может быть, ты изначально планировал поискать что-то в тайной комнате. Однако, к большому сожалению, долгое время Библиотеку никто не посещал, и пол был покрыт пылью: ты оставил след, половина которого находилась внутри стены, а другая половина - снаружи.

\- Я предположил, что ты еще там, поэтому попросил генерала Вэя найти сырые дрова для костра. Независимо от того, была ли это ниша или отдельная комната, если предполагалось, что в ней будут находиться живые люди, там обязательно должна быть вентиляция. Как только вся Библиотека наполнилась густым дымом, оставалось только вопросом времени, когда он проникнет и в вентиляционные щели. Это традиционный метод окуривания пещер, применяющийся для изгнания ядовитых насекомых, - он усмехнулся, - Как я и предполагал, долго ждать не пришлось: ты сам поторопился попасть в сети.

Пока он говорил, стражи Фэйлун Вэй, сопровождавшие сюда Ян Сяоханя, расступились, и вперед вышел Шэнь Юси с небольшой коробкой в руках.

\- Мой господин, в скрытой ниже была лестница, ведущая в подземное помещение. Вероятно, все важное оттуда успели убрать ранее, мы нашли только это.

Он передал коробку Ян Сяоханю, и тот открыл ее, разглядывая содержимое.

\- Курительные чаши1? – мозаика в его голове постепенно складывалась в единую картину.

_1.Сейчас большинство курительных трубок короткие и обычно цельные, древние трубки (китайские и других народов) были длинными и часто изготавливались со съемными чашами для табака (или опиума, опционально). Именно в такие чаши и сейчас набивают табак. Было два вида таких трубок: а._ _<https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/uVEAAOSwk09c4pla/s-l300.jpg> _ _b_ _._ _<https://img.alicdn.com/imgextra/i2/TB1veHoOXXXXXcVaXXXXXXXXXXX_!!0-item_pic.jpg> _

И Сымин, сидевший на земле со связанными за спиной руками, внезапно принялся биться и кричать, как сумасшедший:

\- Дай! Дай это мне! Дай мне!

\- Что там такое? – удивился Фу Шэнь.

Ян Сяохань показал ему коробку с замысловатыми курительными принадлежностями.

\- Во время недавнего расследования смерти стража Цзинву Вэй мы заподозрили, что он умер от воздействия наркотика, вызвавшего истощение ян. И Сымин, вероятно, также употреблял его, - пояснил тот, - До сих пор этот препарат был нам неизвестен. Он представляет собой коричневое порошкообразное вещество, и при вдыхании после нагревания приводит человека в состояние крайнего нервного возбуждения, однако длительное его употребление чрезвычайно опасно для здоровья. К нему легко привыкнуть, и очень трудно отказаться.

Фу Шэнь посмотрел на бьющегося в истерике И Сымина.

\- Он превратился в это… из-за наркотика, вызывающего привыкание? – пробормотал он.

Ян Сяохань внимательно посмотрел на господина хоу.

Он предполагал, кто стоял за организацией засады на перевале Цинша, и знал о прошлом, которое связывало Фу Шэня и И Сымина. Было ясно, на что он намекает.

Этот человек все еще оставался мягкосердечным, ценил прошлое и пытался переложить все случившиеся перемены на вызывающий привыкание яд, который приводит людей в такое состояние, заставляя творить ужасные вещи.

Ян Сяохань знал о дружбе, которая когда-то была между ними: И Сымин был серьезным и проницательным молодым господином, однако был готов рискнуть, укрывая у себя потомка семьи Цзинь ради Фу Шэня. Ко всему прочему он сам накануне говорил Фу Шэню, что только тот имеет право решать, что ему делать: отпустить ситуацию, или взыскать сполна, и никто не может заставить его мстить.

Но теперь ему нужно было проявить жестокость.

\- Он превратился в это не из-за наркотиков, - Ян Сяохань подтолкнул Фу Шэня в плечо, заставляя смотреть прямо на И Сымина, - А оттого, что слишком жаден. Предатель с волчьим сердцем недостоин твоей милости.

Темные, спокойные глаза смотрели прямо в покрасневшие и воспаленные, ярко выделяющиеся на чужом изможденном лице. В этот момент они словно оказались по разные стороны той эпохи энергичной юности, разделенные тысячью рек и гор, бросая друг на друга взгляды издалека, чтобы, в конце концов, разойтись, ни разу не оглянувшись.

\- Ты не обязан мстить, но никогда не должен забывать, кто обидел тебя. Людям нужно узнать боль, чтобы они могли прожить немного дольше.

 **Примечание английского переводчика:** Нет ничего лучше, чем целоваться с мужем на глазах бывшего друга, а затем отобрать у него наркотики! (Нет ничего лучше, чем посещать бордели так часто, что девушки узнают тебя, при том, что дома уже есть жена и дети. НЕТ ЭТО ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО, Вэй Сюйчжоу, ты – мусорный пес!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У переводчика появился бложик: https://dybr.ru/blog/Dareolo. Если вдруг обновлений давно нет, там можно уточнить, чо как, не померла ли я часом.


	39. Старая ненависть

И Сымин, наследник Чэнь-гогуна, изначально был удостоен звания четвертого ранга в гвардии Цзинву Вэй – чжун-лана1, а затем усердно трудился, чтобы получить чин генерала левой оси гвардии Цзинву Вэй. Этот молодой господин был из знатного рода, служил при дворе, считался надежной опорой Императору, и в жизни его все шло исключительно гладко, все пути были открыты для него.

_1.Чжун-лан – военный чиновник, ведавший ночной стражей и дежурствами в императорском дворце._

Если бы в его голову никогда не приходила идея уничтожить гвардию Фэйлун Вэй, если бы на пути ему никогда не попадался даочжан Чуньян, жизнь И Сымина была бы подобна ровной дороге. Выполняй он по-прежнему неукоснительно свои служебные обязанности, избегая отвратительных поступков, то смог бы прожить до самой смерти мирно и без забот.

Но увы.

\- И Сымин признался, что вы под видом одного из монахов Храма Цинсю тайно распространяли среди жителей столицы ядовитый порошок «Байлусан2», что привело к гибели одного из стражей гвардии Цзинву Вэй и трех простолюдинов. Единственным выжившим на данный момент остается И Сымин. Стражи Фэйлун Вэй обнаружили коробку с курительными чашами, несколько специальных ламп и свечей и остатки наркотика в потайной комнате Библиотеки Священных Писаний. Свидетель и доказательства здесь, даочжан Чуньян, вам есть что сказать?

_2._ _白露散_ _– белая роса._

В камере было темно и тихо, в воздухе витал тяжелый запах крови. В какой-то момент тихий шепот, твердивший Дао Дэ Цзин, внезапно прекратился.

Обе руки заключенного были прикованы цепями к потолочной балке, а все его тело было залито кровью. С трудом он открыл единственный оставшийся глаз, и взгляд его скользнул по толпе, остановившись на том, кто оставался за пределами камеры в тени проема – Фу Шэне.

Он медленно растянул губы в усмешке, обнажая жуткую улыбку.

\- За дверью Цзиннин хоу… генерал Фу? – зубы монаха были выбиты, и слова его звучали несколько невнятно, - Пожалуйста, пусть он войдет.

Ян Сяохань тут же пожалел о своем решении. Если бы он знал раньше, то не позволил бы Фу Шэню войти вместе с ними в Северную тюрьму, но из-за И Сымина его сердце, должно быть, было разбито. Ян Сяохань не мог бы оставаться спокойным, отправив Цзинъюаня в таком состоянии в поместье Ян. Он хотел воспользоваться допросом И Сымина, чтобы Фу Шэнь получил четкое представление о человеке, которого считал другом, и не страдал впредь от приступов ностальгии.

Как и все молодые господа, что сопровождали его в юности, Фу Шэнь вырос в знатном семействе. У него был высокий статус, широкий кругозор и великодушный нрав, отчего он всегда снисходительно относился к чужим прегрешениям. В то же время Ян Сяохань шаг за шагом поднимался на вершину от самого нижнего чина в Императорской гвардии, сталкиваясь на этом пути с бесчисленными препятствиями. Если бы он не был бессердечным и злопамятным, то давно уже был бы мертв, и даже пепла его не осталось бы.

Такой разный жизненный опыт привел к тому, что и отношение их к И Сымину оказалось совершенно противоположным. И теперь Ян Сяохань пытался переманить Фу Шэня на свою сторону, не осмеливаясь, впрочем, применять бесчестные методы из опасения, что это может сломить генерала Фу.

Даочжан Чуньян, запросившийся вдруг встретиться с Фу Шэнем, вновь заставил генерала Фэйлун Вэй забеспокоиться. По натуре господин Ян всегда был немного наседкой, и теперь эта особенность его характера всей силой обрушилась на Цзиннин хоу.

У Фу Шэня был острый слух. Не дожидаясь, пока Ян Сяохань примет решение, он развернул инвалидное кресло и самостоятельно выехал из тени, жестом приказывая впустить его.

\- Будь осторожен…

Не давая закончить, Фу Шэнь похлопал его по руке:

\- Ты здесь, не так ли? Не волнуйся.

Он действительно принял во внимание недавний опыт и хорошо его усвоил. Какие бы чары не заключил Фу Шэнь в свои слова, сердце Ян Сяоханя мгновенно успокоилось. Невозможно было скрыть ту нежность, которая в этот момент прорвалась во взгляде господина Императорского посланника.

Он толкнул дверь камеры, позволяя Фу Шэню присоединиться к нему.

Тот не стал терять время, легко предложив монаху:

\- Говори.

Даочжан Чуньян хрипло рассмеялся и внезапно послушался этого мягкого приказа:

\- С чего вы хотите начать, генерал? Со сломанной стрелы? Или с И Сымина, который, услышав новости о Ян Хэсюане, пришел в Храм в поисках наркотиков?

Фу Шэня будто укололи отравленной иглой, зрачки его резко сузились.

\- Это был ты?!

Единственный глаз даочжана Чуньяна был удивительно ярким, его острый взгляд пронзал генерала Фу из под гривы спутанных волос.

\- Генерал, теперь вы знаете… это возмездие, явленная воля Небес! Все, что произошло, было заслуженной карой!

В голове будто прогремел гром – все разрозненные фрагменты мозаики собрались в целостную картину. Третий игрок в этом сражении между Цзиннин-хоу и Императором Юаньтай, который до сего дня вершил удары из темноты, наконец, был явлен.

Сломанная стрела, которой следовало быть погребенной глубоко под обвалом, была возвращена в руки Фу Шэня, и только тогда он смог, следуя этой подсказке, узнать правду о засаде на перевале Цинша.

Этот человек молча следил за всеми его движениями, безмолвно стоя позади. Вот почему, пока Фу Шэнь искал Му Босю, кто-то ударил по траве, пугая змею, тем самым заставив генерала Му впасть в заблуждение, будто И Сымин хотел его смерти ради сохранения собственных тайн. Именно его побег послужил раскрытию И Сымина и всего заговора Императора.

Неудивительно, что генерала Фу не оставляло ощущение, будто кто-то постоянно водит его за нос. И теперь совершенно понятно, почему расследование прошло так гладко… кто-то помог ему рассеять туман и разложил факты на обочине дороги, терпеливо ожидая, когда он наклонится и подберет их.

\- Неудивительно… ты собирался убить Императора, - пробормотал Фу Шэнь, - А байлусан все это время предназначался только И Сымину…

\- И Сымин испытывал столь глубокую ненависть к господину Яну, что стоит позади тебя, - усмехнулся Чуньян, - Южная армия приходила в упадок, а положение гвардии Цзинву Вэй становилось хуже с каждым днем. Он свысока смотрел на гвардию Фэйлун Вэй и жаждал их уважения, потому только и думал, как бы снискать расположение Императора. Ха! Кто бы мог подумать, что благородный наследник гогуна в конечном итоге станет псом Императора!

\- Итак, ты велел Ян Хэсюаню дать ему байлусан.

\- Подобный росе, молнии, сну, самой желанной фантазии! - с жаром продолжил Чуньян, - Генерал Фу, знаете ли вы, какой человек с наибольшей вероятностью окажется зависимым? Жадный, похотливый, амбициозный, погрязший в заблуждениях, фанатичный, ограниченный… В прекрасной фантазии, длиной в ночь, он поверит, что сидит на вершине земли, забывая о своих заботах и желая только победы. Будто в этом мире нет ничего, что было бы ему не по силам.

\- В момент пробуждения от наркотического сна дымка фантазий рассеивается, и эти люди не могут долго вынести собственные бессилие и посредственность. Поэтому раз за разом они погружаются в это состояние, проводя жизнь в наркотическом ступоре, пока их внутренности полностью не сгниют и они не превратятся в пустую оболочку.

\- Байлусан называют «Туманом потерянной души». Согласно легенде, те, кто его принимает, рассеивают свои души, - он холодно улыбнулся, - Эти белоглазые волки не заслуживают называться людьми, но заслуживают быть ходячими трупами.

\- Тогда что случилось с Ян Хэсюанем? – внезапно спросил Фу Шэнь, - По рекомендации Ян Сюя ты вошел во дворец, но ты же принес смерть его сыну, следовательно, ты и семейство Ян не союзники, а враги. Что тебя связывает с семьей Ян?

В камере мгновенно воцарилась такая тишина, в которой можно было расслышать падение булавки. Единственным оставшимся звуком было тяжелое затрудненное дыхание даочжана Чуньяна.

\- Почему ты молчишь? – продолжал Фу Шэнь, - Почему ты помог мне узнать, кто стоял за покушением на перевале Цинша? Почему хотел убить Императора? Почему желал смерти И Сымину? При условии, что я не воображаю о себе слишком многого, Даожчан, почему ты хотел отомстить за меня? Мы знакомы? Скажи мне, что связывает тебя, того, кто благоволил тебе, и семью Фу?

Его молчание больше походило на подтверждение всех догадок. Фу Шэнь медленно развернул кресло, чтобы оказаться прямо перед ним:

\- Судя по твоей реакции, вероятно, между семьями Ян и Фу есть какая-то глубокая вражда, о которой я не знаю?

Даочжан Чуньян спокойно посмотрел на него и вдруг рассмеялся.

Это был совершенно безумный хохот, который, казалось, разрывал его изнутри, выпуская гордость и непреклонность, хриплый, как трение железного песка о металл. Непокорность, отразившуюся на этом окровавленном лице, было трудно скрыть, и на какое-то безумное мгновение Фу Шэнь почувствовал необъяснимую близость с ним.

Он смеялся и смеялся, несмотря на то что из уголка его рта начала стекать кровь.

\- На двадцатом году правления Императора Юаньтай восточные татары и клан Чжэ объединились, чтобы вторгнуться на Центральные равнины. В битве у перевала Гушан3 генерал Фу Тинсинь попал в серьезную осаду и получил ранения. Армия Северной Янь тогда просила помощи у пограничного гарнизона префектуры Тан, но губернатор префектуры Ян Сюй затаил обиду, потому что семейство Фу отказалось отправлять свою дочь в Восточный дворец. Он медлил с отправкой войск, что и привело к гибели генерала Фу в бою.

_3.固山关_ _– перевал твердой горы (??)._

\- День, когда предатель Ян блуждает по жизни без цели к существованию, будет днем, когда героических дух генерала Фу сможет обрести покой. Между ними море крови, ни дня они не смогут провести мирно под одним небом.

Фу Шэнь обхватил его горло рукой.

\- Цзинъюань! – предупреждающе воскликнул Ян Сяохань.

Выражение лица Фу Шэня было холодным и устрашающим, а взгляд был похож на лезвие ножа. Каждое слово он цедил сквозь зубы:

\- Мой дядя умер шесть лет назад. Почему ты столько лет ждал, чтобы отомстить?

\- Ян Сюй наблюдал, как огонь горит на другом берегу и оттягивал отправку своей армии до тех пор, пока армия Северной Янь не отступила с поражением – об этом не знал никто из выживших, - прошипел Чуньян, - Если бы не то, что случилось у перевала Цинша, мы не смогли бы захватить в префектуре Юань бандита, который когда-то служил в войсках Ян Сюя, и он не признался бы в событиях того года, а Ян Сюй продолжал бы дурачить весь мир краденной славой. Как же тогда могли упокоиться тысячи страдающих духов, похороненных на перевале Гушан?!

\- Мы? – быстро спросил Фу Шэнь, - Кто еще?

Кровь хлынула изо рта и носа мужчины, стекая на руку Цзиннин-хоу и пятная его одежды.

\- Я не могу сказать…

\- Лжец, - гневно усмехнулся Фу Шэнь, - Ты прошел через пытки в Северной тюрьме и всю жизнь не позволял себе трепать языком, но стоило только появиться мне, как ты тут же все выложил. Разве ты не ждал меня здесь? Говори!

Лицо Чуньяна покраснело и опухло, грудь тяжело вздымалась. Ян Сяохань бросился вперед, хватая Фу Шэня за руку:

\- Отпусти, Цзинъюань! Ты задушишь его до смерти!

\- Отвали! – Фу Шэнь в ярости отбросил его в сторону, пальцы сжались на чужой шее почти вонзаясь в плоть Чуньяна, - Не прикидывайся мертвым! Скажи! Кто ты?! Кто стоит за тобой?!

Взгляд одинокого глаза, скрытого за растрепанными волосами, встретился с холодными глазами молодого генерала. Фу Шэнь мог ясно видеть… застывшие в этом глазу слезы.

\- … Первый господин, руки этого слуги залиты кровью. Я убивал невинных. Я знаю, что мои грехи трудно простить, и когда я доберусь до источников подземного мира, у меня не будет лица, чтобы взглянуть в глаза боевым братьям. Я человек без имени. Не спрашивай о нем…

Фу Шэнь все понял.

Даочжан Чуньян был солдатом армии Северной Янь и воевал в то же время, что и его отец и второй дядя. Потому что только эти люди, независимо от его нынешнего положения, назовут его Первым господином.

Как только личность этого человека будет раскрыта, Фу Шэнь и армия Северной Янь будут вовлечены в водоворот, увлекающий на дно.

Именно поэтому он должен был умереть.

Семья Ван Гоу-эра, погибшая без всякой причины, несколько гражданских лиц, на которых он проверял наркотик. Это были долги крови, и даже смерть не могла стереть их.

Даочжан Чуньян боролся до крайнего изнеможения. Глаз его выпучился, кровь и слезы стекались в единый ручеек. Только его губы еще слабо шевелились, хотя дыхания почти не ощущалось. Никто, кроме Фу Шэня, не слышал, что он сказал.

Раздался хруст костей. Голова мужчины мягко опустилась на грудь.

Фу Шэнь равнодушно прикрыл глаза. Вид его был невыразимо мрачным. С правой рукой, испятнанной кровью, он походил на бога смерти, вырвавшегося из ада.

\- Чуньян пошел по дурному пути и вступил в сговор с придворными сановниками. Под видом подарка на Фестивале Ваньшоу он намеревался осуществить заговор против Его Величества – это первое преступление. Он в частном порядке изготовил наркотик байлусан, убив генерала гвардии Цзинву Вэй И Сымина и генерала Ян Хэсюаня, а также нескольких жителей столицы – это второе преступление. Он знал, что грехи его непростительны, и ему не избежать смерти, поэтому в страхе перед наказанием покончил с собой сегодня в час Овцы4. Все в порядке, господин Ян? – равнодушно спросил он.

_4.Час Овцы – с 13 до 15 часов._

Не дожидаясь ответа собеседника, он развернул кресло и покинул камеру.

В тот момент, когда Фу Шэнь вышел из Северной тюрьмы, его фигуру, казалось, полностью поглотил солнечный свет.

Солдат Северной Янь, не раз бывавший на поле битвы, скрывал свою личность, точно призрак скитаясь по улицам и переулкам столицы. Байлусан непринужденно смешалась с духовными практиками Храма Цинсю, а ее уникальный аромат превратился в незаметное лезвие, убивавшее без крови.

Последними словами, которые он произнес для Фу Шэня были: «Убей меня».


	40. Сомнение

Фу Шэнь ушел, никого не дожидаясь. Ян Сяохань хотел догнать его, но не мог: даочжан Чуньян был мертв. Закрыть дело, сфабриковать признания, увязать причину и следствие… Ему нужно было остаться и все закончить. 

К счастью, во время допроса рядом с камерой не было никого постороннего, и последние слова даочжана Чуньяна слышали только Фу Шэнь и он. Однако несмотря на это Ян Сяохань все еще был обеспокоен, он строго приказал своим подчиненным держать рты на замке, не допуская утечки ни малейшей информации. 

Хотя стража Фэйлун Вэй была глазами и ушами Императора, в сложившейся ситуации ее генерал не мог отказаться от создания совершенно определенной картины преступления, которая будет представлена Его Величеству.

Если это правда, и Ян Сюй действительно оттягивал отправку помощи, что привело к гибели Фу Тинсиня в бою, то это шокирующее открытие может серьезно изменить позиции Фу Шэня, репутацию армии Северной Янь и даже повлиять на структуру придворных министерств. Ян Сюй был старшим братом Императрицы Ян и всегда поддерживал Наследного Принца. Теперь из-за произошедшего на Фестивале Ваньшоу Императрица мертва, а эти двое рухнули с небес на землю. Еще одна ошибка - и Император без колебаний устранит Наследного Принца.

Независимо от того, знал ли Император Юаньтай об их внутреннем конфликте или нет, Фу Шэнь определенно не хотел видеть Принца сидящим на драконьем троне. 

Решающее значение сейчас имела борьба за место наследника. Фу Шэнь обладает великой мощью Северной Янь и кого бы он ни поддержал, успех этого человека будет абсолютно предсказуем. 

Исходя из здравого смысла, он должен был выбрать Ци-вана, но у Ян Сяоханя всегда было ощущение, что Фу Шэнь совершенно не был близок с Его Высочеством – напротив, казалось, что они всеми силами избегают подозрений, не желая получить дурную славу сдружившихся принца и важного чиновника. 

Ян Сяохань приказал приготовить труп монаха Чуньяна к захоронению, затем вложил устное признание И Сымина в досье о покушении на Фестивале Ваньшоу, прикрепив сюда же материалы расследования смерти Ян Хэсюаня, и взял кисть, чтобы написать отчет о завершении дела. 

_Даочжан Чуньян – имя неизвестно, прошлое неизвестно – прибыл в столицу на двадцать втором году правления Императора Юаньтай и поселился в Храме Цинсю. На протяжении нескольких лет он производил наркотическое вещество «Байлусан», тайно продавая его простолюдинам, а затем путем лжи и уговоров заставил принять этот наркотик генерала Цзинву Вэй Ян Хэсюаня, утверждая, что лекарство обладает чудодейственным эффектом очищения разума и придания сил. Ян Хэсюань был введен в заблуждение и со временем обрел сильную зависимость от байлусан. В это же время он предложил данный препарат своему начальнику, бывшему генералу левой оси гвардии Цзинву Вэй, И Сымину, вследствие чего он также пристрастился к порошку._ _  
_

_Резкое улучшение самочувствия Ян Хэсюаня случайным образом совпало с болезнью Сына Неба, и губернатор провинции Тан, Ян Сюй, порекомендовал даочжана Чуньяна во дворец в качестве Императорского лекаря. Благодаря действенности алхимических средств монаху было позволено и дальше пребывать при дворе. В то время, когда во дворце Земного Спокойствия произошел известный инцидент, Ян Сюй без колебаний пошел на отчаянный риск, чтобы защитить Императрицу и ее ребенка, вступив в сговор с даочжаном Чуньяном. Их целью было убийство Императора во время подношения Цзинданя на Фестивале Ваньшоу. К счастью, Цзиннин-хоу Фу Шэнь проявил проницательность и сумел вовремя остановить его, отчего мятежникам не удалось осуществить задуманное._

_По завершении расследования даочжан Чуньян покончил жизнь самоубийством в Северной тюрьме Департамента наказаний, опасаясь официальной казни. И Сымин признался в существовании байлусан а позже сошел с ума от наркотического приступа и умер, откусив язык._

_Только Ян Сюй признал себя виновным в сговоре с целью убийства монарха. За чудовищное преступление он приговорен к обезглавливанию, согласно закону._

Когда отчет и материалы дела отправились наверх, Император Юаньтай решительно вытащил из постели свое больное тело, чтобы написать киноварной краской в обвинительном приговоре, представленном Министерством юстиции, распоряжение об изменении способа казни с обезглавливания на публичное четвертование. 

В этот момент потрясшие всю столицу дела о смерти стража Цзинву Вэй и покушении на Фестивале Ваньшоу наконец-то были завершены. Однако правда о нападении на дипломатический корпус восточных татар, воспоминания о котором успели изгладиться из памяти людей, уже безмолвно вышла на свет и была тихо похоронена заинтересованными лицами после смерти даочжана Чуньяна. 

Дополнительных слов не требовалось. Ян Сяохань в тот же день закончил писать отчет, выбросил кисть и поспешил домой. 

\- Где господин хоу? – спросил он, едва показавшись в дверях. 

\- В спальне. Он не покидал ее с тех пор, как вернулся после полудня, - служанка вежливо поклонилась. 

\- С ним… что-то не так? – сердце Ян Сяоханя болезненно сжалось.

\- Эта служанка не заметила ничего необычного, - она в замешательстве покачала головой, - Он просто запретил его беспокоить. Кажется, Цзиннин-хоу не в самом хорошем настроении? Но все не так плохо, как в прошлый раз. 

Ян Сяохань заволновался еще больше.

Обычным людям при таких потрясениях свойственно испытывать приступы раздражения, выходить из себя или плакать. Даже если Фу Шэнь был отлит из железа, он не мог запечатать абсолютно все эмоции в своем сердце, чтобы медленно их переживать. Чем спокойнее он выглядел, тем хуже было дело. Ян Сяохань предпочел бы, чтобы тот устроил истерику, поскольку опасался, что Фу Шэнь безмолвно увязнет в своих мыслях, причиняя боль разуму и сердцу. 

Он замер перед дверью спальни, готовый выломать ее, если ему не ответят, и постучал.

\- Цзинъюань? 

\- Входи, - быстро отозвался тот. 

Ян Сяохань на мгновение удивленно застыл, но тут же толкнул дверь. В комнате не горели лампы. В серых сумерках Фу Шэнь сидел у окна и задумчиво следил за отблесками заходящего солнца. 

Когда мужчина подошел ближе, Фу Шэнь обернулся:

\- Обычно ты не стучишь, когда входишь в комнату. Почему сегодня ты нарушил эту привычку? 

\- А? – тот заколебался, - Ты…

\- Ты так осторожен, - улыбнулся Фу Шэнь, - Ты беспокоишься, что я расстроен, или боишься, что не могу думать о случившемся? 

По дороге домой Ян Сяохань представлял бесчисленные сцены уныния, но ни одна из них не воплотилась в реальность. Цзинъюань действительно обдумывал сегодняшние события, но он оставался совершенно спокоен, не заставляя себя выглядеть беспечным или радостным. 

\- Сядь, - Фу Шэнь указал на округлый пуфик рядом и, дождавшись, когда тот устроится, продолжил, - Не нужно так сильно беспокоиться обо мне. Хотя «правда», которую открыл Чуньян, была ужасной, в итоге это просто одна из точек зрения, которая не вызывает особого доверия. Эту информацию еще необходимо проверить. 

Ян Сяохань никак не мог ожидать, что даже в такой ситуации этот человек останется настолько спокойным. Он не мог поверить своим ушам и начал подозревать, что такое поведение может быть одним из признаков потери рассудка.

\- Цзинъюань… 

\- Не смотри на меня так, - раздраженно велел Фу Шэнь, - Я не брежу. Ян-сюн, ты допрашивал сотни людей, заключенных в тюрьмах гвардии Фэйлун Вэй. Ты все еще веришь, что слова, сказанные на грани смерти, всегда правдивы? Во всяком случае, я в это не верю, - он коротко рассмеялся, - Можно сказать, что я слишком хладнокровный. Когда я жил на границе, мне приходилось допрашивать выходцев их народа восточных татар, клана Чжэ и даже ханьцев. Некоторые люди желают лишь спастись и сознаются во всем из страха, но еще больше подходят к смерти, продолжая выдумывать новую ложь, используя себя, как приманку, чтобы утянуть следом в могилу как можно больше жизней. 

Ян Сяохань внезапно осознал, что опыт Фу Шэня совершенно отличается от опыта обычного человека. Его вновь и вновь без всякой подготовки бросали в опасные ситуации. Он оттачивал свое спокойствие в условиях постоянно меняющегося поля битвы на протяжении долгих лет, и теперь, хотя тяжесть гор давила ему на плечи, лицо его все еще оставалось безмятежным. Чем выше поднимались волны, тем устойчивее он становился, превосходя представления людей о самообладании. 

Неожиданно он вспомнил фигуру под проливным дождем. В тот день, когда он сам был на грани потери контроля, Фу Шэнь спокойно сказал: «Место благородного господина в этом мире определяется тем, что он делает и чего не делает». 

Сердце из железа, нутро изо льда. 

Тем временем Фу Шэнь хладнокровно продолжал анализировать:

\- Намеренный саботаж Ян Сюя во время битвы у перевала Гушан может быть правдой, но он не был основной причиной, повлиявшей на исход сражения. Я не знаю, понимал ли это даочжан Чуньян, или же намеренно старался размыть границы между основным и маловажным. Когда дядя умер в битве, отпустить эту ситуацию не мог не я, а Его Высочество Су-циньван. Тогда мы уже рассматривали битву у перевала Гушан. Даже если бы армия префектуры Тан под командованием Ян Сюя пришла вовремя, они не смогли бы спасти дядю, только успели бы застать его в живых. Кроме того, даже если Ян Сюй задерживался, он все еще не вызывал подозрений – по крайней мере мы с циньваном не заметили ничего необычного. Если бы он действовал слишком нагло, Его Высочество уже давно убил бы его, не предоставив возможности наслаждаться жизнью до сих пор. 

Кроме того, монах случайно проговорился, сказав «мы». Перевал Цинша, Му Босю, байлусан, Фестиваль Ваньшоу – он не смог бы в одиночку сделать ничего из этого. У меня такое ощущение, что в столице действует большая сеть, а даочжан Чуньян был всего лишь пешкой. Ключом ко всему происходящему остается тот, кто стоит за ним. 

\- Что касается последней причины… это всего лишь предположение. Просто послушай, это не обязательно окажется правдой, - Фу Шэнь немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, - Свойства байлусан слишком ужасны, его распространение вызовет бесконечную череду последствий. Чтобы замести следы, даочжан Чуньян однажды убил всю семью ребенка, который всего лишь передал мне его послание. Еще было несколько ни в чем неповинных простолюдинов, умерших от байлусан. Если он действительно служил в армии Северной Янь и был подчиненным дяди, то эти методы для него слишком жестоки. 

\- У меня есть своего рода предчувствие, что не только Чуньян, но и те, кто стоят за ним, по стилю своих действий больше похожи на бывших подчиненных моего покойного отца, а не дяди. 

\- … Ты так говоришь, будто не слишком уважаешь Мастера Тайшань? 

Фу Шэнь усмехнулся.

\- Когда он был жив, часто говорил, что у нас с дядей есть женский учебник по милосердию. Как ты думаешь, был ли он в каком-нибудь месте доброжелательным? 

Ян Сяохань ничего на это не ответил. Помолчав немного, он спросил. 

\- Если ты не поверил даочжану Чуньяну, почему хотел убить его своими руками? 

Этот вопрос заставил Фу Шэня слегка вздрогнуть, но тема не очень взволновала:

\- Он из армии Северной Янь. Разве можно было позволить ему утянуть на дно следом за собой нас всех? 

Ян Сяохань внезапно встал, наклонился ближе и больно ущипнул мужчину за предплечье. Фу Шэнь на мгновение напрягся, не имея ни малейшего понятия, почему не увернулся от чужой руки. 

\- Больно? 

\- Что за хрень? Может мне ущипнуть тебя, чтобы ты сам все прочувствовал? – поведение его в глазах Фу Шэня было необъяснимо. 

\- Больно, - Ян Сяохань, стоя перед ним, слегка развел руки в жесте полного принятия. Он неотрывно смотрел в глаза Цзиннин-хоу, - Пойми, что ты живой человек, а не статуя из стали и камня. 

Даочжан Чуньян был беспринципным и коварным, но все, что он делал, было сделано только ради Фу Шэня, и позади него стояли мириады героических духов. 

Он все еще оставался тем, кто помнил преданные души погибших солдат. 

Он был тем, кто оказался готов перед лицами своих преследователей отдать за них последнюю каплю крови. 

Вся Северная Янь происходила из одного источника. Даже если они никогда раньше не встречались и были разделены десятилетиями возраста, Фу Шэнь все равно знал, что он его соратник. Вот почему он добил даочжана Чуньяна. 

Любой беспристрастный анализ в конце концов основан на чувствах. Фу Шэнь должен был отказаться от своей личности, использовать строгую логику, чтобы прояснить сомнительные детали. Только тогда он сможет забыть слезы, застывшие в единственном глазу Чуньяна. 

Но он точно _не был_ статуей из стали и камня. 

На мгновение Фу Шэнь опешил. Его напряженные плечи наконец расслабились, после чего мужчина, не говоря ни слова, наклонился вперед, утыкаясь лицом в объятия Ян Сяоханя. 

Руки мягко легли ему на спину. 

\- Армия Северной Янь охраняет границу почти два десятилетия. Сколько солдат полегло в Северном Синьцзяне только для того, чтобы взамен получить необоснованные подозрения? – пробормотал он, - Мой дядя сражался насмерть до последнего мига, в то время как ублюдок Ян Сюй наслаждался своим положением при дворе до сегодняшнего дня. Теперь во имя мести армия Северной Янь должна процветать… 

\- Не грусти, - Ян Сяохань обнял его крепче и прошептал, - Послушай, что бы ни случилось, за тобой всегда будут стоять тысячи солдат Северной Янь… И я. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кто-то здесь хочет видеть главы по расписанию, можно сходить на фикбук и нажать там на кнопку "Жду продолжения".   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9865512


	41. Разделить вино

Ян Сяохань некоторое время спокойно стоял, обнимая его в стремлении поддержать и опасаясь, что тот может слишком уж опечалиться от всего произошедшего. Поэтому он похлопал Фу Шэня по плечу, намереваясь немного его поддразнить:

\- Ты плачешь, господин хоу? Хочешь, я нежно тебя пожалею?

Конечно, Фу Шэнь никогда бы не позволил себе надолго погрузиться в меланхолию. Просто в жизни его редко бывали моменты, когда он мог вот так оставаться в чьих-то объятиях, потому он не желал так скоро их покидать.

\- Отойди-ка. У тебя в доме есть вино? Выпей со мной, - приглушенно попросил он.

Тон его не был похож на тот, которым один из супругов приглашает другого выпить вместе, а скорее напоминал манеру почтенного старца, который требует к себе сына, чтобы тот развлек его. Ян Сяохань не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Как раз, когда он уже собирался выпалить «тебе нельзя пить алкоголь», у него вдруг возникли сомнения: если Фу Шэнь мог прибегнуть к вину, чтобы утопить в нем свои печали, не лучше ли дать ему эту возможность вместо того, чтобы заставлять сдерживать боль в своем сердце, как это происходит сейчас?

\- Есть, - честно ответил Ян Сяохань, - Подожди, я прикажу кому-нибудь принести.

\- Ты принял какое-то неправильное лекарство? - Фу Шэнь изумленно поднял голову, - Ты согласился!

Ян Сяохань вскинул бровь и наклонился ниже, чтобы вкрадчиво спросить:

\- Хочешь сказать, я никогда не делал этого раньше? Обратись к своей совести и скажи мне: просил ли ты у меня что-то, на что я не давал согласия?

Его высокая фигура склонялась все ближе, но не производила гнетущего впечатления. Фу Шэнь ткнул пальцем в чужую грудь и слегка улыбнулся:

\- Я думал, мне придется дать тебе что-нибудь, чтобы получить глоток вина. Как хорошо, что ты такой внимательный и заботливый.

\- Что-нибудь? – незамедлительно уточнил Ян Сяохань.

Фу Шэнь рассмеялся.

\- Благие намерения остаются без награды, господин хоу. Разве такое поведение к лицу благородному господину?

\- Что же ты хочешь? – удивился тот.

\- Я ведь такой внимательный и такой заботливый, - он демонстративно толкнул Фу Шэня коленом по ноге, - Разве такое примерное поведение не должно гарантировать мне немного сладкого?

Взгляд Фу Шэня скользнул по груди и животу вниз, и он раздраженно усмехнулся:

\- Я смотрю, у нас тут весна.

Ян Сяохань весны совершенно не стыдился, испытывая вместо этого некоторую гордость. Он всегда желал большего после того, как испробует маленький кусочек. Он жарко прижался к Фу Шэню, горячо шепча ему что-то на ухо, отчего тот лукаво рассмеялся:

\- Иди сюда. Я просто взгляну, твоя третья нога такая же твердая, как две другие? Но прежде дай слово, что не заплачешь, если она вдруг сломается.

От неожиданности Ян Сяохань поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Сердце негодяя, но не его нутро, и все же ты постоянно держишь это в голове, - Фу Шэнь заносчиво прищелкнул языком и схватил мужчину за подбородок, целуя в губы, - Лучше бы тебе лечь и расслабиться, - лениво сказал он, - Этот господин позаботится о том, чтобы ты вознесся на Небеса и после желал этого снова и снова. Как тебе такое?

\- Мой господин.

Голоса мужчин были низкими и не такими нежными, как женские, но то, что вылетало из его рта, звучало совершенно обольстительно. Взгляд Ян Сяоханя стал особенно глубок, все еще крепко прижимаясь к Фу Шэню, он мягко проговорил:

\- У меня, конечно, три ноги, а вот твоя третья нога – единственная, которая осталась…

Чарующая атмосфера рассеялась, как дымка на ветру. Фу Шэнь не мог такого стерпеть и чуть было того не избил, но Ян Сяохань, воспользовавшись чужой растерянностью, переключил собственную партию на активную, прижав мужчину к спинке кресла и крепко поцеловав.

Только когда закончился очень долгий поцелуй, Фу Шэнь опустил голову, пытаясь отдышаться, и мягко сказал:

\- Я хочу тебя, но не сейчас.

Нежная и сдержанная маска Ян Сяоханя наконец пошла трещинами, обнажив клыкастое и когтистое отражение его стремления обладать. Это было не самое приятное желание, но все же сейчас его взгляд был настоящим.

Грудь Фу Шэня тяжело вздымалась, он ощущал слабость в коленях, даже когда сидел. Про себя он подумал: _Чего бы ты ни хотел, сердце негодяя никогда не остановится, и рано или поздно настанет день, когда ты расплачешься и скажешь, что не желаешь этого._

Но рот его говорил другое.

\- Ладно, ладно, ладно. Это все твое… вставай, дорогой гэгэ, ты сейчас _раздавишь_ меня насмерть.

Ян Сяохань знал, что каждый раз, когда Фу Шэнь смущался, он находил всевозможные предлоги, чтобы прогнать его. Это маленькое открытие ему невероятно нравилось. Совершенно довольный, он отпустил Цзиннин-хоу и отправился за вином.

Фу Шэнь прислушался к удаляющимся быстрым шагам, ощупал пальцами свои распухшие губы и бессознательно улыбнулся.

Он был вполне надежным человеком и всегда лишь утешал других. Впервые обретя чувство безопасности рядом с кем-то, он преисполнился чувств, которые трудно было описать – невероятно приятно было иметь человека, на которого можно положиться. Даже если упустить из виду тот факт, что он только притворяется хромым, и раны его уже зажили, он все же не мог делать что-то слишком обременительное долгое время… но двое взрослых мужчин были так милы друг с другом, находились так близко, что можно было соприкоснуться висками, и определенная _реакция_ была неизбежной. Придется ли им терпеть это «обращение друг с другом, как с почетным гостем» еще два-три года?

Если подумать так, то позволить ему немного поиграться… не казалось таким уж невозможным.

Когда Ян Сяохань протянул Фу Шэню чашу с вином, у последнего возникло чувство, словно это действо имеет какое-то глубокое значение. Как будто он во время прогулки нашел потерянные Фу Шэнем деньги и теперь протягивал их ему.

Вино было сладким, но не крепким, ароматным и мягким. Фу Шэнь выпил чашу одним глотком и похвалил напиток, немедленно принявшись дразниться:

\- Это вино так трудно достать. Но Господин Ян – уважаемый чиновник… который редко пренебрегает сыновними дарами тех, кто его ниже, верно?

Среди чиновников принято было налаживать отношения такими небольшими «подарками», не говоря уже о стражах Фэйлун Вэй и их всемогущем господине. Ян Сяохань не стал ни отрицать эти слова, ни подтверждать их, вместо этого сказав:

\- Делая сыновнее подношение господину хоу, как я мог осмелиться использовать обычное вино? Конечно, мне пришлось выбрать лучшее.

Фу Шэнь бросил в рот кедровый орешек и внезапно сказал:

\- Это вино неплохое, но не самое лучшее.

Ян Сяохань не обладал такой величественной героической аурой, и пил неспешно.

\- Я хотел бы услышать подробности.

\- Лучшее вино, которое я когда-либо пил, - Фу Шэнь покосился на него с легкой улыбкой, - Продается в маленьком приграничном городке в Северной Янь. Оно довольно крепкое, и хозяйка той лавки крайне мила.

Как и ожидалось, Ян Сяоханю наступили на хвост.

\- И что же было лучше, она или выпивка? – кисло уточнил тот.

Казалось, он говорил: ты осмелился выйти за все рамки приличий и бесстыдничать у меня на глазах.

\- Старое вино и старый друг, что может быть лучше для воспоминаний о прошлом? Вино не опьяняет, если ты уже пьян.

Господин Императорский посланник немедленно пожелал сменить тему.

\- У тебя было с ней что-то в прошлом?

Он и мысли не мог допустить, что Фу Шэнь столкнулся с Цай Юэ. Как могли двое, отправившиеся по жизни разными путями, снова встретиться в огромном человеческом море? Он никогда не чувствовал себя пострадавшим в этом инциденте: даже если Цай Юэ была освобождена, преступление уже свершилось. Он порвал отношения с Фу Шэнем, и, как бы не пытался их исправить, уже не мог притвориться, что ножа в его спине никогда не было.

Фу Шэнь заметил, что тот ничего не понял, но не стал объяснять. Чувствуя даже некоторую неловкость, как в тот раз, когда обнаружил давнюю и тайную влюбленность Ян Сяоханя, он, тем не менее, сдерживал порыв все выложить, разбрасывая тут и там намеки и с нетерпением ожидая, какое у него будет лицо, когда все обстоятельства этого давнего дела прояснятся. Но Ян Сяохань сам должен был рассказать правду.

\- Я просто дразнюсь. Так много людей повстречались со мной в прошлом, скучает ли кто-нибудь по мне? – Фу Шэнь ущипнул себя за щеку, точно старый извращенец, - Полагаю нет. Ведь ты всегда рядом.

Ян Сяохань прекрасно знал, что его сладким речам нельзя верить, но все равно велся на эти уловки, каждый раз послушно обманываясь.

Две чаши со звоном соприкоснулись, и Фу Шэнь залпом осушил свою. Ян Сяохань тут же наполнил ее вновь:

\- Притормози немного. Каким бы хорошим ни было вино, ты не сможешь этого понять, если продолжишь так пить.

\- Не волнуйся. Алкоголь плохо берет этого господина хоу, - лениво ответил Фу Шэнь, - Если ты боишься, что я выпью слишком много и буду тебе мешать, то я уйду спать в гостевую комнату.

\- Разве господин хоу не чувствует за собой вины, говоря эти слова? – прохладно заметил он, - С первого дня твоего проживания здесь и по сей день тебе когда-нибудь приходилось бывать в гостевой комнате?

\- … Ты слишком внимателен, - смутился Фу Шэнь.

\- Хм.

\- Правду говорят: чем старше становится ребенок, тем труднее его контролировать, - генерал Фу драматично вздохнул, - Раньше ты говорил, что я «нравлюсь тебе больше всего», а теперь я слышу только «хм».

Ян Сяохань мгновенно сдулся.

Этим двоим было достаточно их детской перепалки. Пользуясь моментом, когда вино еще не ударило им в головы, уже будучи слегка пьяными, но все еще рассудительными, они подняли вопрос о даочжане Чуньяне.

\- Я все же хочу отыскать его. Не могу чувствовать себя спокойно, когда тот, кто стоял за Чуньяном на свободе, - сказал Фу Шэнь, - Не только из-за дяди. В первый раз ему не удалось совершить убийство, но он может сделать новую попытку. Еще и байлусан – если не удастся сдержать наркотик, рано или поздно это повлечет за собой катастрофические последствия.

\- Если бы _Он_ не занимал свое место, ты не оказался бы заперт в столице, словно в ловушке.

\- Любой на его месте стал бы относиться ко мне с подозрением. То же и с тобой. Суть проблемы не в этом, а в том, что ни один из принцев не подходит на роль Императора. Не забывай, что наш старый сосед не сводит с нас глаз. Император подозрителен и тяжело болен, но он всегда был непреклонен в отношении целостности границ, и сейчас только он может контролировать соседние государства.

\- Даже если не считать Наследного принца, Цзинь-ван и Ци-ван ближе всего к гражданским чиновникам. Подумай об этом. Кого из генералов на всех четырех границах в пяти главных военных гарнизонах столицы и в вашей Императорской гвардии Сын Неба не удерживает твердо в руке?

\- Едва престол займет кто-то другой, независимо от личности, ему будет непросто быстро получить одобрение всех придворных министров. Невозможно дать гарантию, что соседи не воспользуются такой возможностью, чтобы вторгнуться на наши территории, и Железная кавалерия Северной Янь понесет основные потери. Кого я в этом случае смогу вразумить?

Ян Сяохань тоже думал об этом.

\- Теперь, когда Чуньян мертв, в каком направлении ты планируешь вести расследование?

\- Юго-запад, - Фу Шэнь сделал глоток вина, - Я говорил, что Чуньян вел себя, как старые подчиненные моего покойного отца. Из тех, кто в свое время сражался вместе с ним и дядей в Северном Синьцзяне, высокопоставленным военным – живым и здоровым, к тому же – остается только ван2 уезда Сипин1.

_1.Сипин – один из уездом провинции Хэнань._

_2.郡王了_ _– уездный князь/ван. Титул, появившийся в эпохи Тан и Сун, был ниже титула вана. Насколько я поняла, этот титул могли получить младшие сыновья ванов._

\- Дуань Гуйхун?

\- Ммм. Единственный уездный ван нынешней династии, не имеющий высокого родства. Когда на втором году правления Императора Юаньтай в Синьцзяне воцарился мир, он служил в войсках моего деда. Затем был переведен на Юго-Запад и охранял его на протяжении десяти лет. Я слышал, он был очень дружен с отцом и дядей и, возможно, все еще помнит события того времени.

\- Ты говорил, что даочжан Чуньян был всего лишь пешкой в игре. Уездный ван живет далеко на юго-западе, сомневаюсь, что он имеет сильное влияние в столице. Вряд ли это дело будет иметь к нему какое-то отношение.

\- Если бы я знал, кто за этим стоит, пришлось бы мне сейчас топить печали в вине? – вздохнул Фу Шэнь, - Кроме него, я не могу вспомнить никого больше, кого могла бы волновать судьба Железной кавалерии Северной Янь. Тебе тоже стоит задуматься над этим. Если источник байлусан не будет обнаружен, не пострадает ли от Императорского гнева твоя гвардия Фэйлун Вэй?

Ян Сяохань заметил, что его собеседник уже начинает проявлять некоторые признаки опьянения – он начал нести какую-то ерунду. Он отставил чашу и потянулся забрать кувшин с вином, намереваясь дождаться, пока Фу Шэнь примет ванну и отправится спать.

Кто мог знать, что к этому моменту кувшин окажется практически пустым!

Во время беседы Ян Сяохань не обращал внимания на то, как часто другой наполнял свою чашу. А теперь оказалось, что Цзиннин-хоу без единого слова выпил почти целый кувшин.

Кожа на затылке онемела от ужаса, и втайне он взмолился, чтобы, окончательно опьянев, Фу Шэнь не пошел вразнос. Не то, чтобы он его боялся, но если генерал Фу действительно начнет драку, Ян Сяохань не сможет остановить его.

Алкоголь поднялось по венам вверх, голова закружилась. Глаза Фу Шэня были прикрыты, когда он спокойно позволял Ян Сяоханю купать и одевать его. Во время всех этих процедур, пока не оказался в кровати, он проявлял полнейшее послушание и внезапную кротость нрава.

Сердце господина Императорского посланника постепенно успокаивалось. Он вздохнул с облегчением, но одновременно подумал, что отсутствие пьяного секса в цепочке сегодняшних событий сделало вечер недостаточно захватывающим.

Прежде чем он успел довести мысль до конца, лежащий в постели пьяница что-то тихо сказал. Ян Сяохань не расслышал это бормотание, и наклонился ближе, чтобы переспросить:

\- Чт…

С резким рывком мир закружился.

Когда он пришел в себя, Фу Шэнь прижимал его к внутренней стороне кровати. Мужчина сидел на нем верхом, удерживая его руки по обе стороны от головы и снисходительно разглядывая «пленника».

\- Кидаешься на меня?

Ян Сяохань поспешно обнял его за талию:

\- Осторожнее с ногами! Не опирайся на колени, слезай!

Его руки крепко удерживали Фу Шэня, который теперь лежал на животе, уткнувшись носом во впадину чужого плеча. Однако он все еще отказывался сдаться и приподнялся, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть ему в лицо.

\- Цзинъюань, не создавай проблем… - беспомощно попросил Ян Сяохань.

\- А-Хань.

На долю мгновения он замер, полагая, что ослышался.

\- Как ты меня назвал? – недоверчиво спросил он.

\- А-Хань, - Фу Шэнь нежно поцеловал кончик носа и спустился к уголку губ, - А-Хань…

Эти слова возымели больший эффект, чем крепкий алкоголь, поскольку Ян Сяохань мог сейчас чувствовать только яростный жар, охватывающий все тело.

Неожиданно Фу Шэнь пробормотал еще пару слов, и хотя они звучали не слишком внятно, голос его был полон нежной привязанности:

\- … Не двигайся, веди себя хорошо. _Гэгэ_ очень тебя любит.  
  
  


 **Автор** : Это достаточно захватывающе, господин Ян?

 **Переводчик** : RIP Ян Сяохань, он мертв 100%.

У Дуань Гуйхуна и Дуань Линлуна одна и та же фамилия. Совпадение? (Да. Снимите шапочки из фольги).


	42. Приглашение в Зал

Сколько сентиментальный чувств было разбито на куски этими словами? Очередной вдох застрял в горле Ян Сяоханя, заставляя его поперхнуться и засмеяться раздраженно.

Теперь он заметил. Фу Шэнь просто нес что попало, не понимая при этом ни слова. Более того, чтобы его успокоить, он пользовался теми же уловками, какими записные сердцееды соблазняли молоденьких женщин.

Он даже не собирался открыть глаза, чтобы взглянуть, был ли с ним кроткий и покорный ягненок или зверь, из прихоти спрятавший до поры свои клыки и когти.

Фу Шэнь по-прежнему лил ему в уши мед, но Ян Сяохань уже утратил запал, который всего пару мгновений назад едва сдерживал. Сейчас он чувствовал разве что умиление от вида мужчины, и не мог сдержать желание немного подразнить его. Поэтому он немного изменил позу, чтобы Фу Шэнь мог устроиться удобнее, притворяясь, что все еще полностью потворствует ему:

\- Назови меня так снова, хорошо?

\- А-Хань, - с готовностью подчинился тот.

\- Неверно, - закапризничал Ян Сяохань.

\- Тогда что же ты хочешь услышать? – Фу Шэнь пьяно улыбался, его взгляд был затуманен вином, а лицо сияло нежностью, освещая полумрак спальни, - Моя дорогая… мой маленький цветочек…?

Ян Сяохань расхохотался.

Он приподнял голову навстречу легкому и нежному поцелую, откидывая в сторону свои разметавшиеся по подушкам волосы.

\- Ничего из этого, - недовольно отозвался он, - Ты уже называл меня так раньше.

\- И как я тебя называл? – растерялся генерал Фу.

В голове Фу Шэня сейчас вместо мозгов плескалось море. Как он мог вспомнить что-то, случившееся когда-то в прошлом? На самом деле ему была свойственна некоторая забывчивость, но, как правило, это было неочевидно. Однако стоило ему выпить, как память его тут же покрывалась зияющими дырами. Он был страшно озадачен просьбой Ян Сяоханя, даже отстранился от него, чтобы предаться напряженным раздумьям.

\- Если спросишь, я тебе скажу, - Ян Сяохань едва сдерживал улыбку.

\- Не нужно, - Фу Шэнь даже сейчас был невероятно упрям и неуступчив, - Не вмешивайся.

\- Не хочешь спрашивать? – его ладонь скользнула по подолу ханьфу и легла на поясницу, нежно поглаживая и массируя ее. Фу Шэнь бессознательно нахмурился. Удобство удобством, но в этом всегда таилось какое-то странное тепло.

\- Ты и правда не хочешь знать? – продолжал соблазнять Ян Сяохань, - Ты только что сказал это. Кто меня сильно любит?

Фу Шэнь наконец сумел преодолеть завал в своей памяти, невнятно пробормотав:

\- _Гэгэ_ …

Если бы у господина Яна действительно был хвост, он, скорее всего, в этот момент поднялся трубой.

\- Говори громче, я не расслышал, - велел он.

Фу Шэнь уже много лет никого так не называл. Ему было стыдно, и он никак не мог решиться озвучить это. Ян Сяохань притворился несчастным:

\- Ты только что меня мучил, а теперь даже не хочешь ко мне обратиться должным образом. Ты собирался меня обнадежить, чтобы в конце концов бросить в одиночестве?

В глазах Фу Шэня тот, кто лежал сейчас под ним, выглядел крайне эмоционально и обеспокоено с покрасневшими глазами, небольшой морщинкой между бровей и обиженно поджатыми губами. Сердце его тут же смягчилось – у него не было ни единого шанса справиться с этим распутником.

Как бы то ни было, он не мог поверить в то, что сказал развалившийся на простынях мужчина, поэтому Фу Шэнь решился на компромисс:

\- Серьезно… ты продолжаешь упрямиться, как двухлетний ребенок. Ты мой _гэгэ_ , ладно? _Гэгэ_ , А-Хань- _гэгэ_ , Мэнгуи-гэгэ. Как тебе больше нравится…

Даже по прошествии стольких лет, само это слово «гэгэ» обладало эффектом таким же мощным, как и в первый раз, и все еще могло расплавить сердце Ян Сяоханя в мгновение.

\- Какая глупость, - страсть вспыхнула в нем, словно дикий зверь, рвущийся из клетки. Он прижал Фу Шэня за талию и внезапно опрокинул на спину. Взгляд его резко потемнел, - Веди себя хорошо. _Гэгэ_ очень тебя любит.

***

На следующее утро Фу Шэнь сидел на кровати с головной болью от похмелья и рассматривал Ян Сяоханя с очень неоднозначным лицом.

Тот факт, что он никого не избил, напившись, отнюдь не значил, что он никого не изобьет, протрезвев.

Ян Сяохань осторожно подумал, что, к счастью, не довел вчера дело до конца. Кроме того, он хотел, чтобы вопросы, связанные с брачным ложем, решались по обоюдному согласию, а не путем принуждения кого-то, находящегося в таком состоянии. Прошлая ночь была всего лишь моментом любви, подобно доверительной беседе, способной облегчить душу.

Конечно, Фу Шэнь тоже это чувствовал. Убийственное выражение его лица было вызвано тем, что другой, воспользовавшись его опьянением, заставил полночи называть его гэгэ.

\- Ладно-ладно, не сердись, - Ян Сяохань не смог удержаться и вернул его в свои объятия, чтобы еще немного понежиться в постели, пока еще не рассвело, - Всего лишь маленькое развлечение перед сном. К чему воспринимать это так серьезно? – лукаво спросил он, - Хочешь, я буду так звать тебя в следующий раз? Я мог бы называть тебя не только гэгэ, но и Господином. Как тебе это?

Фу Шэнь мрачно пихнул его локтем в грудь:

\- Убирайся.

\- Кроме того, разве ты не повеселился вчера вечером? – Ян Сяохань легкомысленно улыбался, - Я предан тебе всем сердцем, а ты совсем не ценишь моих усилий. Ты такой бессердечный, господин хоу.

\- Моя дорогая, - уши Фу Шэня слегка покраснели, - Этот хоу надеется, что в следующий раз ты ляжешь на спину. Тебе не нужно быть таким активным.

Ян Сяохань издал невнятное восклицание и тут же заинтересованно уточнил:

\- Ты хочешь сесть и двигаться самостоятельно?

От того, что язык у него был без костей, господин Ян оказался немедленно сброшен с кровати «нежной красавицей», которая всю ночь отдыхала в его руках, и, поджав хвост, по стенке выскользнул из покоев.

***

Ежеутренние заседания были приостановлены на три дня из-за болезни Императора Юаньтай. Когда отчет Ян Сяоханя был доставлен наверх, он, как и ожидалось, получил вызов. Отношение к нему Императорского евнуха, который доставил приказ, было еще более обходительным, чем прежде, что несомненно указывало на его особое положение.

Во-первых, дело, порученное ему, было выполнено хорошо, независимо от того, что было правдой, а что ею только казалось. По крайней мере, Император был удовлетворен исходом обоих расследований. Во-вторых, Сын Неба был очень серьезно болен, и помимо принцев, которые ежедневно приходили во дворец, чтобы выразить сыновнее почтение, к нему были приглашены лишь несколько пожилых чиновников. Во внешнем мире тем временем ходило множество диких толков о том, что же это все может значить. Того факта, что Император вспомнил о Ян Сяохане в такое время, было достаточно, чтобы говорить, будто он занимает особое место в сердце Его Величества.

Местом аудиенции все еще был Зал Духовного Совершенствования.

Нельзя сказать, что Император и Императрица были примером глубокой супружеской любви, но она много лет была осторожна в словах и поступках, ни разу не совершив неверного шага. Семейство Ян также имело определенные заслуги, помогая молодому Императору в его делах много лет назад, поэтому, хотя он не очень любил Ее Величество, все же оказывал ей определенное доверие. Тем не менее она действительно втихомолку устроила такой невероятный скандал прямо у него на глазах. Будь то обычный человек или сам Император, поступок этот в любом случае был подобен громкой пощечине.

Его Величество явно пребывал в глубоком раздражении – Ян Сяохань был поражен, увидев его. Сидящий на троне человек выглядел отстраненным и совсем больным, его презрительно прищуренные глаза теперь потускнели и запали, а виски стали совершенно белыми. В нем не осталось ничего величественного, присущего монарху. Все это были явные признаки старости и увядания.

Император выслушал его подробный рассказ о раскрытых делах и, уронив несколько символических слов поддержки, внезапно переменил тему:

\- Мэнгуи, когда нам исполнится сто лет, кто из наших сыновей, по твоему мнению, сможет взять на себя ответственность?

Спина Ян Сяоханя тут же покрылась холодным потом.

Для придворного чиновника было абсолютно немыслимо рассуждать о том, кто может занять место наследника. Разве что, если ему вдруг надоедало жить, он мог бы осмелиться задать подобный вопрос или на него ответить.

К счастью, вчера вечером они с Фу Шэнем помимо дуракаваляния говорили и о серьезных вещах, в том числе и на подобный вопрос ответ у него был готов. Господин Императорский посланник взял себя в руки и постарался увильнуть от темы:

\- Чэнь напуган и не осмеливается высказываться по семейным делам Вашего Величества.

Император апатично взмахнул рукой.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы высказывать свое мнение.

Ян Сяохань несколько изменил слова Фу Шэня, сказанные вчера вечером, добавив пару лестных фраз, и зачитал получившееся Императору Юаньтай. Основная идея заключалась в том, что «никто не может обойтись без вас, вам нужно позаботиться о себе и продолжать направлять сыновей».

Лесть тронула сердце Императора, и его лицо заметно посветлело. Он долго размышлял, вздыхая, после чего пробормотал:

\- Мы не ошиблись в тебе.

Для обычных чиновников было бы благословением увидеть Его Величество хотя бы раз в жизни, но Ян Сяоханя Император часто втягивает в разговоры по душам. Эта возможность, о которой влиятельные придворные министры не могли и мечтать. Однако он не желал к себе особого отношения, но и не был этим достаточно напуган: Ян Сяохань предпочел бы вместо разговоров взять саблю и пойти рубить головы.

Сделав этот сомнительный комплимент, Император продолжил:

\- Согласно докладу, направленному главой Министерства доходов, земли Цзинчу1 выплатили примерно на двадцать процентов налогов меньше, чем в прошлом. Согласно нашим сведениям, в этом районе не было засух, наводнений и стихийных бедствий, но многие простые люди продали свои земельные угодья и стали беженцами. Мы уже приказали Ци-вану в следующем месяце отправиться в Цзинчу для личного расследования этого дела. Ты возьмешь несколько человек, чтобы сопровождать его. Если возникнет критическая ситуация, можешь поступать, как посчитаешь нужным.

_1.Чу, Цзин, Цзинчу – царство в южном Китае, куда входили довольно обширные земли. Подробнее можно почитать тут:<https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D1%83_(%D1%86%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE)>_

После того, как он наговорил глупостей, его все же отпускают еще пожить. Ян Сяохань усмехнулся про себя, но, к его удивлению, немного помолчав, Император добавил:

\- Когда вернешься, воспользуйся своим статусом Императорского посланника, чтобы войти в Зал Инхуа2.

_2.英华_ _\- инхуа. Инь - «героический», хуа - «великолепный, высокий», и у обоих иероглифов есть цветочные значения, что придает названию некоторую напыщенность._

На этот раз Ян Сяохань был совершенно ошеломлен.

Советы в Зале Инхуа начались на заре нынешней династии. Когда Первый Император сталкивался с чем-то, что не мог решить, он созывал в Зал несколько доверенных чиновников, чтобы вместе определить отношение к возникшей проблеме. Со временем это стало общим правилом.

Когда у Императоров династии из-за болезни или иных обстоятельств не было сил следить за делами государства, они открывали Зал для совета. Первоначально там могли присутствовать только первые министры и главные придворные ученые, но постепенно круг участников расширялся и в конце концов включил шесть глав министерств. Если Император не может с чем-то разобраться, Зал Инхуа становится центром принятия решения, где все министры общими усилиями решают дела государства. После представления принятого решения Сыну Неба, оно могло быть утверждено и передано в суд для исполнения.

С самого первого дня основания Великой Чжоу никогда не случалось прецедента, чтобы военный командир входил в Зал Инхуа для решения государственных вопросов, не говоря уже о том, что Ян Сяохань даже не являлся боевым генералом – он был лишь придворным слугой, которого гражданские чиновники ненавидели сильнее всего прочего; влиятельным чиновником, которого – по общему мнению – можно было купить за небольшую плату.

Император Юаньтай, вероятно, бредил в своей болезни. Есть ли какая-нибудь разница между допуском Ян Сяоханя в Зал и приглашением волка в стадо овец?

***

Ян Сяохань не помнил себя, когда покидал дворец и возвращался домой, будто блуждающий дух, пока Фу Шэнь не разогнал слуг и не заговорил ровным и спокойным тоном:

\- Все в порядке, я полагаю, что он, вероятно, в шоке. Не волнуйтесь, я гарантирую, что пара ударов по лицу станут действенным лекарством.

\- …, - он рассеянно схватил Фу Шэня за руку, и ошеломленно заговорил, - Цзинъюань, Его Величество хочет снова открыть Зал Инхуа для советов.

\- Открывает и открывает, в чем твоя проблема? – в замешательстве спросил тот.

Ян Сяохань кивнул.

\- А? – не понял Фу Шэнь.

\- Это и есть моя проблема.

\- Чт..., - на мгновение Цзиннин-хоу был озадачен, и вдруг понял, что имелось в виду. Его сердце бешено заколотилось, - Император позволил тебе туда войти?

Попасть в этот зал было равносильно повышению с чиновника третьего ранга до первого. Это значило, что он мог участвовать в политике и официально вознестись к вершинам власти.

Даже Фу Шэнь не имел права войти в Зал, что указывало на высокие требования к чиновникам. Более того, на советах всегда присутствовали только гражданские служащие, поскольку в Великой Чжоу преобладала тенденция предпочитать перо мечу, и военные чиновники многие годы подавлялись гражданскими. Если Ян Сяохань создаст прецедент, атмосфера при дворе может измениться.

\- Почему так внезапно… - Фу Шэнь не мог ничего понять, - Император не мог… кашлять что-то в этом роде, верно?

\- Это не так, - Ян Сяохань и Фу Шэнь сжали руки друг друга, и посмотрели в глаза. Теперь он медленно успокоился и рассказал, что происходило во время аудиенции от начала и до конца. Благодаря своей проницательности, Фу Шэнь понял, о чем думает другой, и мысли их совпадали.

_Император не уверен в принцах._

_Он хочет использовать тебя, чтобы уравновесить принцев._

Их взгляды встретились, и Фу Шэнь цепко ухватился за ключевую деталь во множестве неупорядоченных мыслей:

_Почему ты?_


	43. Исповедь

Император Юаньтай доверил ему мощь армии Северной Янь, без колебаний сделал для него исключение, чтобы он мог войти в Зал Инхуа, уравновешивая принцев от лица монарха – это больше не походило на обычное продвижение доверенного чиновника, казалось, Сын Неба позволяет Ян Сяоханю догнать положение его собственных сыновей.

\- На самом деле ты сын Императора, верно? – засомневался Фу Шэнь.

\- Если бы я им был, - Ян Сяохань рассмеялся и принялся дразнить своего собеседника, - То у семьи Фу в зятьях ходили бы два принца.

Господин Императорский посланник потянулся за чайником, чтобы вновь наполнить свою чашку, скрывая за этим насмешливое выражение лица:

\- Знаешь ли ты, Цзинъюань, кому Император доверяет больше всего?

\- Себе, - без колебаний ответил тот.

Ян Сяохань планировал серьезно подойти к ответу, проанализировав ситуацию в целом, но ответ Фу Шэня заставил его улыбнуться. Он ясно видел, что тень последних событий, упавшая на сердце этого человека, медленно растворяется. Казалось, он снова мог с усмешкой встречать все те огромные проблемы, что с завидной регулярностью вставали перед ним.

\- А кроме него самого?

Фу Шэнь искренне озадачился.

Император Юаньтай был настолько подозрительным, что не доверял ни собственным генералам, владевшим военной мощью страны, ни кровным братьям, ни сыновьям, которые алчно смотрели на трон, ни гражданским чиновникам, стоящим в его тени… Вновь и вновь перебирая кандидатуры, он так и не смог найти ни одного подходящего человека.

Уголок рта Фу Шэня скривился, про себя он подумал, что Его Величество был по-настоящему одиноким человеком.

\- Он больше доверяет военным командирам, а не гражданским чиновникам, - неторопливо ответил Ян Сяохань, - И чем ближе к нему находится генерал, тем больше доверия ему оказывают. Так что мне он доверяет куда больше, чем тебе.

Фу Шэнь сделал вид, что собирается его ударить. Мужчина улыбнулся, схватил его ладонь и нежно сжал:

\- Гвардия Фэйлун Вэй и Северная Императорская армия всегда были самой надежной булавой в его руках. Далее идут пять крупнейших столичных гарнизонов, поскольку их комендант Ван Чжэнь стоит особняком от дворцовых интриг и не принадлежит ни одной придворной партии. О военном ведомстве Запретного города не может быть и речи. Следующим можно посчитать князя уезда Сипин – все эти годы он молчал и держался особняком, что несколько успокаивает подозрения Императора в отношении этого старого чиновника.

Все упомянутые люди были хорошо знакомы Фу Шэню. Слухи часто говорили о «четырех столпах государства», другими словами, о нынешних наиболее известных генералах, охраняющих все четыре границы: командующий Железной кавалерией Северной Янь Фу Шэнь, князь уезда Сипин Дуань Гуйхун, адмирал Восточного флота Са Чжиму и комендант столичных гарнизонов Ван Чжэнь. 

**_Примечание английского переводчика:_ ** _Столица находится условно в центре (что технически можно принять за одну из внешних границ), а «Сипин» означает «западное спокойствие». Таким образом получаются четыре границы._

Ван Чжэнь всегда был сдержан, даже в большей степени, чем Дуань Гуйхун – имя уездного князя не было на слуху в столице, поскольку он находился довольно далеко на Западе, а провинциальные новости распространялись недостаточно широко. Ван Чжэнь размещался в Сишане, недалеко от столицы, но за все долгие годы его службы не возникало слухов о каких-либо предпринимаемых им действиях. Многие люди знали только о гарнизонах, что же касается их коменданта – им приходилось немало поломать голову, чтобы припомнить его имя.

Однако именно Железная кавалерия Северной Янь, пять столичных гарнизонов и армия Запретного города составляли тройной барьер, защищавший столицу.

\- И что? – поторопил Фу Шэнь, - Что ты пытаешься этим сказать?

\- Тот, кто может заслужить доверие Императора, не должен претендовать на уважение к собственной персоне, состоять в придворной партии, обязан быть сдержанным и занимать положение высокого чиновника, - с улыбкой пояснил Ян Сяохань, - Все еще не понимаешь?

\- Скажи мне, - сдался генерал Фу.

\- Императорский евнух.

Первой реакцией Фу Шэня было опустить взгляд на нижнюю половину тела Ян Сяоханя:

\- Не может быть. Разве у тебя не все в порядке?

Фу Шэню потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать свои странные мысли, и он немедленно в смущении прикрыл лицо рукой. Ян Сяохань ухмыльнулся и схватился за подлокотники инвалидного кресла, разворачивая его к себе так, чтобы их колени соприкасались.

\- Нет нужны стыдиться. Мы муж и жена, к сему смущение? Опусти руку. Когда господин хоу планирует проверить, нормальный я или нет? – лицо Ян Сяоханя оставалось совершенно невозмутимым.

\- Я планирую начать проверку с телесных наказаний, - процедил тот сквозь зубы.

Ян Сяохань захохотал. Некоторое время Фу Шэнь пытался сдержаться, но в конце концов присоединился к веселью.

\- … Какая чушь. Что случилось с нашим серьезным разговором? Вернемся к теме.

\- Ты помнишь Дуань Линлуна? – мужчина наконец отсмеялся, но все еще прижимал к себе другого, отказываясь выпускать из объятий, - В те времена ты еще не был вхож во дворец и не видел, как он рукой закрывал небо. Вот почему он занимал особое место в сердце Императора, его слава и положение никогда не угасали.

\- У Императорских евнухов нет детей, и с того момента, когда они входят во дворец в юности, их единственной надеждой становятся доверие и благосклонность монарха. Потому Дуань Линлун был искренне предан Императору. Если и был в мире человек, которому Сын Неба мог безоговорочно доверять, то это был именно он. Возможно, никто не поверит, но, когда Дуань Линлун скончался, Его Величество действительно пролил по нему слезы.

\- Сразу после рождения меня бросили у входа в Храм Вьентьян1 – священное место Императорского семейства. В этом монастыре служат бывшие Императорские наложницы, которые покинули двор, чтобы исповедовать буддизм в тишине и уединении среди масляных ламп и статуй. Увидев меня, такого жалкого, лежащего на их пороге, они прониклись состраданием и оставили в Храме.

_1.万象_ _\- букв. «Десять тысяч форм». Это буддийский термин, обозначающий «все вещи и явления во Вселенной и за ее пределами»._

\- Простым людям не позволяется посещать Храм, поэтому монахини предположили, что у какой-то дворцовой служанки мог быть внебрачный ребенок. Обеспокоенная тем, что не сможет зарабатывать себе на жизнь, когда родит, но неспособная бессердечно задушить младенца и избавиться от трупа, она принесла меня в Храм, оставив мою жизнь или смерть на волю удаче. Во мне не может быть крови Императорского семейства. Его Величество верит мне только потому, что мой приемный отец – Дуань Линлун.

Сердце Фу Шэня сжалось. Он немного заколебался, но все же поднял руку, чтобы слегка похлопать его по спине.

\- Дуань Линлун испытывал чувства к одной из монахинь и часто посещал Храм. Он слышал, что служительницы подобрали брошенного ребенка, и, учитывая неспособность иметь собственных детей, он назвал меня своим приемным сыном. Я обучался у него в течение многих лет, получая также уроки боевых искусств. Когда мне исполнилось семнадцать, он устроил меня в Императорскую гвардию.

На протяжении многих лет Ян Сяоханя более всего критиковали за две вещи: во-первых, он вел себя слишком странно, а методы его были жестокими. Во-вторых, он почитал евнуха, как своего приемного отца, потому был обвинен в стремлении подняться на вершины власти, чтобы обрести могущество и безнаказанно творить несправедливость.

Несмотря на то, что Фу Шэнь уже много лет не обращал внимания на слухи о нем, сейчас он не смог, вздохнув, воскликнуть:

\- Так вот как все было!

Он не мог обнять Ян Сяоханя так нежно, как хотел бы, и чувствовал, что все слова, которые мог сказать сейчас, окажутся неуместными. Сердце его пронзило неописуемое горе. Ему очень хотелось вернуться в прошлое и крепко обнять того, еще маленького, мальчика.

Ян Сяохань позволил эти объятия.

\- Не стоит меня жалеть, - мягко попросил он.

\- Так не жалей, - ответил Фу Шэнь, - Почему ты запрещаешь мне тебя баловать? Раз уж я не могу быть супругой принца, то тебе просто нужно стать женой Цзиннин хоу, хорошо?

Ян Сяохань молча улыбнулся и продолжил:

\- Император с самого начала знал об отношениях Дуань Линлуна и монахини, поэтому, конечно же, он знал и обо мне. Когда Дуань Линлун серьезно заболел, он заставил меня поклясться перед его ложем, что я не оставлю наследников в этой жизни, посвятив ее служению Императору. После его смерти Сын Неба назначил меня Императорским посланником.

Хотя Ян Сяохань и не принадлежал правящей семье, Император все же видел, как он рос. Его происхождение ясно давало понять, что гражданские чиновники никогда не примут такого человека. Также он не стал преемником Дуань Линлуна, который лично его обучил. Ян Сяохань оказался совершенно удивительным чиновником, не имеющим никаких контактов при дворе… Конечно же, Император Юаньтай мог смело взять его на службу.

\- Почему ты согласился на это? – удивился Фу Шэнь, - Даже если бы ты не вступил в гвардию Фэйлун Вэй, все равно смог бы хорошо жить. В мире так много дорог, по которым можно было пойти, почему ты выбрал самую сложную из них?

\- Когда восточные татары в тот год осадили границу, почему ты согласился с министрами и отправился на фронт? – задал он встречный вопрос.

\- Разве я этого хотел? Меня заставили.

Ян Сяохань долго молчал, прежде чем принять решение и заговорить с большим трудом:

\- Есть один человек. Я, возможно, никогда в этой жизни не смог бы встать рядом с ним, но я все еще мог хранить его в своем сердце и наблюдать издалека, изредка обмениваясь с ним парой слов. И это тоже было хорошо.

Фу Шэнь не знал, что он собирается сказать дальше, но сердце его бешено забилось от странного предчувствия.

\- Но затем он вынужден был отправиться на передовую в Северный Синьцзян.

В голове Фу Шэня воцарилась абсолютная пустота.

Вроде бы это было ожидаемо, но в то же время оказалось совершенно неожиданным.

\- Все знали, что война жестока и опасна, и эта поездка будет путешествием в один конец, но из всех придворных бездельников ни один не встал и не высказался против этого ужасного задания. Только тогда я понял, что они слабы, а слова их ничего не значат. Никто из них даже мечтать не мог о том, чтобы иметь власть возразить, - он самоуничижительно рассмеялся, - Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы жить в позоре, неважно, есть ли у меня наследники. Пока я мог карабкаться наверх, я был согласен на все.

\- Не говори… - грудь Фу Шэня яростно вздымалась, одна его рука обхватила другую, а голос был хриплым, - Я знаю, Ян-сюн, не говори больше…

\- Все хорошо. Это все в прошлом, - Ян Сяохань встал и обнял его, нежно поглаживая напряженную спину, - Я просто тебя догонял. Разумеется, все это было результатом того, что я выбрал собственный путь, тебе не нужно жалеть меня или чувствовать вину. Возможность быть сегодня здесь доказывает, что я совершил правильный выбор.

\- Если бы я знал раньше…

Ян Сяохань представил себе эту сцену.

\- Если бы ты знал, боюсь, ты бы собрал кучу высокородных мальчишек, чтобы до смерти избить меня на месте, а?

Во время их короткой встречи у городских ворот много лет назад, он небрежно бросил ему двойной лотос, но это на всю жизнь пробудило в его сердце сладость и желание.

Их общие невзгоды в пещере под обрывом, неожиданные ссоры, разрывы и примирения… Семь лет они держались на расстоянии, но не было места, где бы один не вспоминал о другом. Они прошли навстречу друг другу долгий путь, и, хотя он казался бесконечным, все же смогли встретиться. Раньше он полагал, что было бы смешно даже надеяться, что они смогут стоять плечом к плечу, но теперь это вдруг стало возможным.

\- Когда ты отправился на поле битвы, я ничего не смог поделать, - тон Ян Сяоханя звучал утешительно, - К счастью, впоследствии я стал Императорским посланником, и, когда Его Величество решил издать указ о твоем браке, первым, о ком он подумал, был я. Видишь, именно об этом говорят «если есть воля, найдется способ расколоть камень».

\- …А что, если бы Император не издал брачный указ? - Фу Шэнь не сумел удержаться от колкости.

Ян Сяохань посмотрел на него и улыбнулся:

\- Я не такой великодушный человек, как ты, господин хоу. Я много работал, чтобы занять свое нынешнее положение, даже если бы Император не решился на подобное, я бы просто украл тебя. Если такой, как я, не чинит бед старой аристократии, как он может быть достойным всех дурных сплетен разом?

Фу Шэнь понял, что тот говорит ерунду, как только услышал игривый тон, но сердце его все еще болело. Он ударил мужчину по спине:

\- Изображать счастье без причины – почему ты такой упрямый?

\- Одного взгляда на тебя было достаточно, чтобы понять, что никого больше я не буду ждать всю оставшуюся жизнь, - неторопливо ответил он, - Я бы использовал любые средства.

Фу Шэнь не сказал ни слова, но все они таились в его нежном взгляде и улыбке.

Если предположить, что Император Юаньтай не приказал им заключить брак, Ян Сяохань, вероятно, не стал бы предпринимать нечто столь решительное, как похищение Цзиннин-хоу. Возможно, он бы до конца жизни притворялся посторонним.

Один взгляд, и он не мог ждать никого другого. Фу Шэнь мог держать Ян Сяоханя всю жизнь, но тот никогда не стал бы удерживать Фу Шэня.

\- Хорошо, - Ян Сяохань отпустил его и собрался отступить, но его вдруг дернуло назад, когда он оказался схвачен за воротник.

\- Мне правда очень жаль, что я всю жизнь удерживал тебя, - Фу Шэнь расслаблено откинулся на спинку кресла, уголки его губ слегка приподнялись, - Давай. Теперь ты можешь завершить свое ожидание.

——— Конец первого тома ———


	44. Новая жизнь

**30 марта, на рассвете.**

Слуга поспешно добежал до дверей хозяйской спальни и немедленно забарабанил в них, напугав Ян Сяоханя. Фу Шэнь, спавший рядом с ним, казалось, тоже расслышал шум и принялся ворочаться, пока не оказался в нежных объятиях мужчины:

\- Все в порядке, спи дальше, - велели ему низким и хриплым со сна голосом.

Он накинул халат и выбрался из кровати, чтобы, распахнув дверь, продемонстрировать посетителю свое усталое и встревоженное лицо:

\- Что случилось?

\- Что за счастливый день! – улыбаясь от уха до уха, воскликнул слуга, - Из поместья Ци-вана только что прислали новости. Ванфэй1 сегодня в час Тигра2 родила маленькую княжну3. Мать и дочь находятся вне опасности.

_1.王妃_ _– ванфэй. Первая жена вана._

_2.Час Тигра – с 3 до 5 часов утра._

_3.郡主_ _– цзюнчжу. Княжна или Великая княжна. Дочери ванов и наложниц императора._

Это было действительно счастливым событием для семьи Фу. Ци Ванфэй родила старшую законную дочь, обогнав всех наложниц. Хотя это не был сын, все же девочка оставалась первым ребенком во дворце Ци-вана и, несомненно, была золотой ветвью с яшмовыми листьями. Ян Сяохань велел слуге дойти до бухгалтерии и передать сообщение, что каждый человек в поместье сегодня получает дополнительную зарплату за полмесяца.

Он закрыл дверь и обернулся, заметив, что Фу Шэнь успел полностью проснуться и как раз собирался сесть на кровати. Одеяло соскользнуло, пояс нижних одежд был распущен, а полы халата широко разошлись, обнажив крепкую гладкую грудь и мышцы пресса. В глаза бросились красные пятна, покрывающие обе ключицы и спускающиеся к груди – железные доказательства страстно проведенной ночи. А тот, кто нынче любил его, явно был необычайно пылкой штучкой – почему же иначе он оставил следы прямо на шее, там, где их было не скрыть воротником одежд!

Фу Шэнь привстал, но, почувствовал, что совершенно не может нормально сидеть: казалось, все, что было ниже талии, больше ему не принадлежало. Он нахмурился и потянулся поддержать поясницу рукой. Ян Сяохань немедленно бросился вперед, кутая мужчину в одеяло, будто опасался, что эдакое сокровище украдут, и крепко его обнял.

\- Не вставай, просто ляг обратно.

К счастью, Фу Шэнь только проснулся и еще не успел припомнить все, что произошло прошлой ночью. Он лишь смутно расслышал что-то о «Ци Ванфэй» и теперь буквально заставлял себя приоткрыть глаза, чтобы поинтересоваться случившимся.

\- Что с супругой Ци-вана?

\- Поздравляю, теперь ты дядя, - сухая теплая ладонь Ян Сяоханя легла ему на лоб, - У нее родилась дочь, и поместье вана отправило нам слугу с хорошими вестями.

Фу Шэнь вдруг насторожился:

\- А что насчет самочувствия моей сестры?

\- Расслабься. И мать, и дочь в порядке, - Ян Сяохань повесил халат и снова лег в кровать, забираясь под свою половину стеганого одеяла. Двое прижались друг к другу теснее, тепло и нежность заставляли глаза закрываться, как будто они могли вновь погрузиться в страну грез.

\- Еще рано. Поспи немного и, как проснешься, отправляйся во дворец Ци-вана поздравить счастливых родителей.

Он шептал так тихо, чтобы только другому было слышно – особого рода близость в их маленьком мирке, ограниченном занавеской кровати. Это утро действительно многое изменило.

Чужая рука мягко массировала поясницу Фу Шэня, пока он лежал в нежных объятиях, его мышцы постепенно отходили от боли и онемения, и вчерашние нелепые события немедленно вспомнились ему. Он осмотрел свою грудь, слабо виднеющуюся в пробивающемся сквозь полог свете.

\- Ян Мэнгуи, ты паршивый пес? 

Тихий смех коснулся его уха, вызывая щекочущее сердце чувство, а чужой удовлетворенный вздох породил смутное удовольствие:

\- Цзинъюань.

\- Мм?

\- Цзинъюань.

Фу Шэнь уткнулся лицом в подушку:

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти развлечься.

\- Не хочу, - стоило Ян Сяоханю получить то, чего он желал, как на лбу его возникло написанное большими буквами слово «испорченный». Он прижал губы к уху мужчины, - Я буду развлекаться только с тобой.

Фу Шэнь равнодушно шлепнул его. Ладонь звонко ударилась о чужую грудь, но боли не ощущалось. Ян Сяохань знал, что ему попустительствовали – и он никогда не скажет об этом вслух – задавая только легкую взбучку, чтобы предотвратить более наглые поползновения. Даже если бы его ударили в полную силу, в итоге все было бы так же, как прошлой ночью, когда другой хмурился и задыхался, но ни разу не попытался его остановить.

Он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы крепко обнять мужчину с такой силой, словно желал слить воедино их плоть и кровь:

\- Спасибо за твою тяжелую работу, Цзинъюань.

\- Перестань вести себя хорошо, когда тебе это удобно, - холодно ответил Фу Шэнь, - Почему я не заметил, чтобы ты так вел себя, когда вчера меня лапал? Прежде чем придешь ко мне в следующий раз в притворном раскаянии, не забудь сперва спрятать свой лисий хвост.

\- В следующий раз?

\- Исчезни.

Когда он вновь проснулся, другая сторона кровати была уже пуста. Небо за окном стало ярким, с улицы слышался щебет птиц. Фу Шэнь не знал, как долго Ян Сяохань массировал его поясницу, но в конце концов смог сесть. Он внимательно осмотрел все синяки и засосы, оставленные мужчиной на его теле, и понял, что это его почти не пугает. Называть господина Императорского посланника псом было слишком лестно. Он действительно заслуживал своего места в гвардии Фэйлун Вэй: зрелище было достойно картин, увиденных в Северной тюрьме Департамента Наказаний.

Он определенно не мог в таком виде встречаться с другими людьми. Фу Шэнь смутно припомнил, как Ян Сяохань говорил, будто в изголовье кровати хранится мазь от ран, поэтому потянулся открыть ящик, где рассеянно принялся шарить рукой. Флакона он не нащупал, зато наткнулся на небольшую деревянную шкатулку.

Она не была заперта. Фу Шэнь не особо задумывался: его руки были быстрее головы, когда он откинул резную крышку.

Две нефритовые подвески в виде виноградной лозы лежали рядом на темно-красном вышитом шелке. Одна была новой, яркой и блестящей, другая оказалась заключена в золотой каркас после того, как ее разбили – едва ли этот нефрит можно было восстановить до первоначального состояния.

Фу Шэнь немедленно узнал обе подвески.

Он уже давно знал о Цай Юэ. В тот момент сердце его колотилось так сильно, что его было трудно успокоить. Он полагал, что это предел страданий, и не ожидал добавить к ситуации еще одно беспокойство.

Независимо от того, с какой стороны смотреть, Ян Сяохань ни в коем случае не был пассивным или слабым человеком. Его даже доброжелательным нельзя было назвать, если дело не касалось Фу Шэня – тогда он бывал осторожен до такой степени, что боялся лишний раз пошевелиться.

Фу Шэнь мог с закрытыми глазами перечислить кучу своих недостатков: дурной характер, деспотизм, жестокость, когда стоило быть милосердным, снисходительность, когда стоило проявить жестокость… А в юности ко всему прочему он был еще и смехотворно наивен и не понимал, как творятся дела в этом мире. Строго говоря, на нем тоже лежала доля ответственности за тот инцидент, но в итоге Ян Сяохань стал единственным, кто потерял из-за этого покой и сон.

Какими добродетелями и выдающимися навыками он обладал, чтобы быть достойным такого трепетного обращения?

Покуда он пребывал в глубоких раздумьях, в коридоре раздались легкие уверенные шаги, через пару мгновений затихшие перед дверью. Одной рукой Ян Сяохань толкнул дверь, другой сжимая пурпурную отделанную золотом корону для волос, и вошел в комнату.

\- Уже проснулся, Цзинъюань?

\- Ммм. Что это ты принес? – Фу Шэнь сел в постели, будто ничего не случилось.

Ян Сяохань оставил корону и шпильку на низеньком столике, мимоходом подал ему теплый верхний халат и заговорил, помогая одеться:

\- Разве ты не собираешься сегодня в поместье Ци-вана? Я только что велел слугам упаковать подарки, а потом случайно нашел для тебя корону. Если ты идешь кого-то поздравлять, ты не можешь одеться слишком просто.

Поясница Фу Шэня все еще болела. Он лениво облокотился на другого и внезапно сказал:

\- Ты поедешь со мной.

Рука Ян Сяоханя дрогнула, и он едва не погнул корону.

\- Я поеду с тобой? – изумленно повторил он.

Такие вещи, как совместное посещение чужого дома, должны были совершаться только супругами, хорошо подходящими друг другу. Хотя он и Фу Шэнь были женаты, по правде говоря, для посторонних их брак был пустым звуком. Ци Ванфэй, скорее всего, вообще не признавала его «членом семьи». Почему Фу Шэнь вдруг захотел привести его с собой? Разве он не понимал, что это значит?

\- Так уж получилось, что в следующем месяце вы с Ци-ваном отправитесь в Цзинчу, так что просто присмотритесь друг к другу, - заявил тот, - Мы все одна семья, вам двоим следует познакомиться заранее.

Семья…

Руки Ян Сяоханя мягко опустились на его плечи, и в мутноватом отражении бронзового зеркала Фу Шэнь уловил мелькнувшее на чужом лице выражение беспомощности.

\- Что? – улыбнулся он, - У тебя появилась племянница. Разве жена ее дяди не хочет навестить маленькую княжну?

Ян Сяохань, очевидно, заметил изменившееся отношение Фу Шэня и не был уверен, повлияла на это их ночь любви или нет. Цзинъюань, казалось, полностью принял его, открывая свои объятия. Даже если он был к нему снисходителен и раньше, Ян Сяохань все равно очень редко проявлял инициативу и просил что-то для себя, их отношения развивались только наедине, и посторонним не было неизвестно абсолютно ничего. Но теперь он, похоже, попал в сферу личных интересов Фу Шэня.

\- Мы с тобой вместе в гостях… - он пытался успокоить пустившееся вскачь сердце, - Ты не боишься, что Ци-ван неправильно тебя поймет?

\- Неправильно поймет что? – опешил Фу Шэнь, а затем постиг смысл чужих слов. Он кокетливо ущипнул собеседника за щеку и не удержался от усмешки, - Наш господин Ян такой красивый, нежный, приятный, безупречный в своих женских обязанностях и, конечно, добродетельный и любезный. Не волнуйся, этот господин не станет держать любовницу в золотом доме4.

_4.金屋藏嬌_ _– прятать от общества любовницу в роскошном доме / жениться, и запереть жену в доме._

\- Я не могу… - Ян Сяохань осознал свою оговорку и осекся.

Фу Шэнь медленно спал с лица.

\- Что ты хотел сказать? Договаривай.

Его вдруг окутала внушительная аура, и Ян Сяохань сразу сжался. Что мог не понять Фу Шэнь, увидев его таким? В его сердце смешались боль и гнев, а еще – легкая ненависть, которую он все не мог понять.

\- Что же? - насмешливо продолжил он, - Могу ли я узнать, когда именно господин Императорский посланник и генерал армии Шэньу начал страдать от собственной неполноценности?

Он практически вонзил когти в чужую плоть и вбил гвоздь в голову. Ян Сяохань на мгновение потерял дар речи, но наконец заговорил напряженным тоном:

\- Цзинъюань, я увяз в грязи, я не могу…

\- Ян Сяохань! – рявкнул Фу Шэнь, ударив ладонью по столу, - Продолжи говорить и увидишь, что случится!

Он только что велел этому человеку «договаривать», но теперь затыкал ему рот. Честно говоря, это было не слишком разумно. Но Ян Сяохань знал, что Фу Шэнь уже понял, что он имел в виду.

Он просто не мог быть так эгоистичен, чтобы замарать генерала Фу. Половину жизни Цзиннин-хоу репутация его была кристально чиста, ничто не должно испятнать ее.

Это звучало абсурдно, но он действительно так считал.

Фу Шэнь сказал, что у него комплекс неполноценности, и не ошибся. С таким ужасным происхождением, на которое ему открыто указывали все детство и намекали во взрослой жизни… он мог вырасти либо яростным, либо смиренным. Ян Сяохань был результатом собственных попыток проявлять сдержанность изо всех сил.

Фу Шэнь прекрасно понимал, что суть проблемы Ян Сяоханя заключалась в том, что тот воспринимал его слишком серьезно, а Фу Шэнь не мог дать ему достаточное чувство безопасности. Разница в их статусах была слишком значительной, и чем больше он заботился об этом, тем чаще взвешивал каждое свое действие. Хотя Ян Сяохань не мог не наслаждаться временем, проведенным вместе, он знал, что каждое мгновение близости было украдено.

В этом мире нельзя быть таким несдержанным, как хотелось бы, поэтому он лишь растрачивал собственные чувства на попытки уберечь от них другого.

Он родился с судьбой подлого раба, но не имел его недостатков. Такие мысли… были до странности жалкими.

\- Император подарил нам этот брак, - заговорил наконец Фу Шэнь, - Разве это было задумано не для того, чтобы сделать тебя частью семейства Фу и подготовиться к захвату военной мощи Северной Янь? Если это так, разве не должен ты внести собственный вклад и начать зарабатывать себе репутацию уже сейчас? Почему ты поступаешь наоборот, отстранившись ото всех?

Каждое сказанное слово ранило сердце.

\- Тебе хорошо известно, что я не сторонник военной силы, - мрачно ответил тот.

\- Да, ты следуешь за мной. И я хочу быть с тобой открыто, но ты не желаешь этого.

\- Думаешь, я хочу это скрывать? – в сердце Ян Сяоханя поднялся гнев, - Ты – чистый, достойный человек, герой, опора государства! Будет ли тебе приятно слышать, что Цзиннин-хоу спутался с придворным псом?!

\- Хорошо, я понимаю, - Фу Шэнь яростно усмехался, - Что бы он ни говорил, но в глубине души господин Ян считает, что я не так важен, как фальшивая репутация.

Ян Сяохань вздохнул. Гнев его иссяк так же быстро, как появился. Он не хотел сегодня ссориться с Фу Шэнем.

\- Цзинъюань, - мягко позвал он, пытаясь уладить конфликт.

\- Теперь я понимаю, что с твоей точки зрения, быть со мной – значит запятнать репутацию, - внезапно повысил голос Фу Шэнь, - Ты, блять, уже запятнал меня, почему же ты думаешь об этом только теперь, а не вчера вечером?!

\- …, - великий предок, пожалуйста, перестань кричать.

\- Я оставлю эти слова здесь. Мы получили разрешение на брак из рук Его Величества. Свадьбу устраивало Министерство обрядов. Мы официально поженились, став мужем и женой. Мы совершили поклоны Небесам, Земле и предкам на Золотой террасе. Мы завершили обряд Чжоу-гуна5. Настанет день, когда мы вместе полетим на журавлях в загробный мир, и будем похоронены в одной могиле.

_5.Чжоу-гун был крайне добродетельным человеком и полагал, что нельзя заниматься сексом до брака, но его никто не слушал. Со временем «обряд Чжоу-гуна» превратился в саркастическую идиому._

\- Муж и жена – одно целое. Достоин один другого или нет – уже не имеет значения; даже если мы выйдем за эту дверь, ты по праву можешь называть меня мужем.

Глаза Ян Сяоханя жгло, он был тронут до глубины души и совершенно счастлив.

Он не плакал и не смеялся. Тысячи слов готовы были сорваться с его губ, но все они превратились в один вздох.

\- Я понимаю, о чем ты. Даже умри я прямо сейчас, ни о чем не буду жалеть. Но слухи и сплетни убивают незаметно, и моя репутация уже подорвана ими. Послушай меня, и твоя честь не пострадает. Все это не стоит твоего беспокойства.

\- Разве ты не понял, что я только что сказал? – категорично заявил Фу Шэнь, - Мне достаточно тебя, зачем мне фальшивая репутация?!


	45. Поздравления

\- Ты… - Ян Сяохань вдруг запнулся, - Можешь… повторить это еще раз?

Фу Шэнь беспомощно взглянул на него, тяжело вздохнул и протянул к нему руки:

\- Иди сюда.

Ян Сяохань не осмелился крепко обнять его в ответ, только обозначив прикосновение, и повторил свою просьбу:

\- Скажи это снова.

Некоторые слова, легко срывавшиеся с губ в одних обстоятельствах, приобретали совсем иные свойства, когда нужно было озвучить их еще раз. Фу Шэнь ощутил жар смущения, щеки его раскраснелись.

\- Иди отсюда. Не создавай лишний шум.

\- Скажи это снова, - руки его сжались на чужих плечах.

\- Ты одержим духом скворца? – Фу Шэнь ловко сбросил с себя его руки, - Давай-давай, приготовься навестить свою племянницу и перестань создавать проблемы.

Руки Ян Сяоханя бессильно упали, и он ощутил огромное разочарование. Цзиннин-хоу задумчиво наклонил голову, поправляя ворот и рукава ханьфу.

\- Не нужно обвинять себя, - нарушил он повисшую в покоях тишину, - Встреча с тобой – благословение на три жизни.

Не успел он договорить, как оказался прижат к мягким простыням, его напряженная поясница издала громкий хруст, не выдержав таких внезапных нагрузок.

Мужчина, нависая сверху, снисходительно разглядывал его с лукавой улыбкой в глазах, подобных темному небу, усыпанному звездами. В это мгновение Фу Шэнь всерьез задумался, что Ян Сяохань вполне может быть реинкарнацией могущественной хули-цзин, жившей далеко в горах. В его внешности не было ни единой черты, которую нельзя было бы назвать изысканной или ослепительной, как заходящее солнце, но женственным он совершенно не был. Губы его соблазнительно изгибались, а приподнятые уголки глаз и длинные ресницы так и манили их поцеловать.

\- Единственная моя надежда заключается в том, что твое сердце хотя бы немного походит на мое, - сказал он, тяжело вздыхая.

Фу Шэнь под ним подобрался, точно хищник, готовый наброситься из засады, но не чувствовал никакой неловкости. Может быть, в глубине души он знал, что этот человек ни при каких обстоятельствах не причинит ему вреда. Он расслаблено потер нос кончиком пальца:

\- Я действительно не понимаю. Ты описывал себя, как человека, имеющего деньги и выдающуюся внешность, высокое положение и большой авторитет, а также бесконечные возможности, которые откроются для тебя в будущем. Почему ты все еще думаешь, что никому не нравишься?

\- Когда тот, кто стоит рядом, подобен драгоценности, тебе только и остается думать о себе, как о грязи, - Ян Сяохань взял его ладонь и нетерпеливо прижался к ней щекой, - Это потому, что ты слишком велик.

С Фу Шэнем было трудно кого-либо сравнивать не только по причине его выдающегося происхождения или положения при дворе, но и из-за личных качеств. Ян Сяоханя презирали и не доверяли ему, но он преодолел эти сложности, и знал, что никогда не смог бы решать проблемы так же, как генерал Фу. Благородный господин был подобен сиянию ясной луны; возможно ему за всю жизнь не удалось бы встретиться с ним, и оставалось бы только наблюдать издалека. Он никогда не смел надеяться, что придет день, и яркая луна Девяти Небес упадет ему в руки.

Фу Шэнь рассмеялся:

\- Кто кого околдует в конце концов… Ладно, вставай, нам нужно собраться и отправиться в поместье Ци-вана, поздравить родителей. И запомни: я рассчитаюсь с тобой, как только вернемся.

\- Ты все еще собираешься что-то решать?

\- А ты как думаешь, - он злобно усмехнулся, - Если я не устрою тебе жестокую взбучку, ты вряд ли вспомнишь, кто здесь главный.

\- …

**Поместье Ци-вана**

Едва Ци-вану, Сунь Юньдуану, доставили известие, что прибыл старший брат его жены, как он поспешил лично приветствовать гостя. Вопреки ожиданиям, первым, с кем он столкнулся, был Ян Сяохань.

\- … Господин Ян, Фу хоу, - несколько ошеломленно поприветствовал их хозяин дома.

\- Поздравления Вашему Высочеству, - Фу Шэнь вежливо сложил ладони, - Теперь у вас есть дочь.

Ци-ван, все еще пребывая в рассеянности, вернул жест и ответил с улыбкой на лице:

\- Большое спасибо. Пожалуйста, господа, входите и присаживайтесь.

Фу Шэнь действительно почти не общался с Ци-ваном. В его положении сближаться с кем-то было не лучшим решением. Даже если они с ваном считались одной семьей, никто из них не делал попыток узнать другого, и потому теперь, когда они оказались лицом к лицу, каждый чувствовал, будто повстречал незнакомца.

Ян Сяохань же, напротив, находясь при дворе много лет, давно развил в себе способность встречаться с кем угодно и обсуждать все подряд. Заметив, что Фу Шэню нечего сказать, он проявил дальновидность, принимая эту маленькую светскую обязанность на себя.

Его Высочество относился к Фу Шэню с большим почтением, но Ян Сяоханя побаивался. Гвардия Фэйлун Вэй была личной охраной Императора, поэтому генерал гвардии, конечно же, был человеком Императора. Хотя он и не знал, зачем тот явился вместе с Фу Шэнем, но уж точно не для того, чтобы его поздравить. Поначалу ван беспокоился из-за устроенной для них Императором Юаньтай совместной поездки в Цзинчу, а теперь его воображение и вовсе разыгралось сильнее, чем когда-либо, и речь невольно приобрела официальный тон.

Две личности этого человека, одна снаружи, другая – внутри, имели четкое разделение обязанностей и согласованную молчаливую связь. В то же время Фу Шэнь совершенно не отличался поведением, присущем достойному «мужу». Беззаботно осмотрев крошечного сморщенного младенца, он тут же спросил о самочувствии Фу Лин. Оглядываясь на ситуацию, было забавно наблюдать, как посреди мартовской прохлады Его Высочество Ци-ван от мирной беседы с новообретенной родней покрывается потом.

Фу Шэнь улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на Ян Сяоханя, намекая ему не слишком заигрываться.

Интуитивно уловив это послание, тот сразу же переключился на болтовню о семейной жизни. Фу Шэнь не упустил возможность вмешаться:

\- Нет нужды придерживаться в семье формальной вежливости. В следующем месяце вы отправитесь в Цзинчу, и мне придется просить Ваше Высочество присмотреть там за новым членом нашего семейства.

Ци-ван не сразу понял, о каком «присмотре» идет речь, и едва сумел выдавить улыбку, миновав мгновение осознания:

\- Ваши слова так тяжелы, господин хоу. Мы отправляемся так далеко, именно этот ван должен полагаться на таланты господина Яна.

«Новый член нашего семейства»… Если бы разница в их статусах не была такой большой, какой достойный мужчина был бы готов признать за собой звание жены? В Великой Чжоу разрешались браки между мужчинами, но они все еще оставались «мужьями». Ци-ван предположил, что, когда Император издал указ о браке, он собирался именно Фу Шэня сделать «женой». И теперь генерал Фу говорил подобные речи в его присутствии ради того, чтобы принизить Ян Сяоханя или чтобы ударить по лицу Императора?

Подозрительность Его Высочества бросилась в глаза гостям. Фу Шэнь был весьма этим опечален, а Ян Сяохань едва смог сдержать собственное злорадство. Он сухо закашлялся:

\- Благодарю за беспокойство. Ци-ван и его Ванфэй, должно быть, утомились, а мы отняли у вас слишком много времени, нам пора откланяться.

Ци-ван очень хотел, чтобы они поторопились и убрались отсюда к чертям, потому тут же произнес несколько фальшивых слов вежливости и попросил этих двух великих божеств уйти. Вернувшись, наконец, в покои, он проигнорировал манеры и плюхнулся на задницу, испустив совершенно измученный протяжный вздох.

Именно в этот момент Фу Лин проснулась и, обернувшись, обеспокоенно спросила:

\- Что случилось с Вашим Высочеством?

\- Твой старший брат, он… - Ци-ван помолчал и нерешительно спросил, - …действительно обрезанный рукав?

\- Как такое возможно?! – от возмущения Фу Лин даже привстала, - Если бы он действительно увлекался сборниками Лунъяна, все было бы так просто! Зачем ему было ждать, пока Его Величество дарует брак с этим придворным головорезом?!

Видя, что Ванфэй искренне злится, Его Высочество бросился к ней, принявшись утешать.

\- Не сердись, не сердись, это был необдуманный вопрос. Просто они сегодня пришли вместе, и господин хоу говорил столь двусмысленные вещи, что я мог понять его неправильно.

Фу Лин с горечью стукнула кулаком по кровати:

\- Должно быть, этот ужасный человек заставил его!

**Поместье Ян**

Фу Шэнь сменил одежду и снял корону, длинные волосы рассыпались по его плечам.

\- Как ты оцениваешь Ци-вана? – мимоходом спросил он.

Ян Сяохань накрутил прядь этих волос на палец и на мгновение задумался.

\- Проницательный и осторожный.

\- Хм. Еще он подозрительный. Выплавлен в той же форме, что и его отец. Кстати говоря, моя племянница почти не похожа на свою мать, в основном на принца. У них обоих одинаковый подбородок и глаза… а?

Он внезапно прервался и протянул руку, чтобы взять Ян Сяоханя за подбородок и повертеть из стороны в сторону.

\- Я только что понял, что твой подбородок почти такой же, как у Ци-вана и племянницы.

\- Как раз об этом говорят «не будучи похожим на членов семьи, в семью не входи» - Ян Сяохань легкомысленно нес чушь.

\- Так теперь мы снова «семья»? – усмехнулся Фу Шэнь, - А кто устраивал мне истерику, отказываясь встретиться в ними, несмотря ни на что?

Ян Сяохань ласково поцеловал его в губы:

\- Вы великодушный человек, господин хоу. Не ссорьтесь со мной, ладно?

\- Бедняжка, - у генерала Фу было каменное сердце, которое, вероятно, вовсе не билось, - Избавь меня от лишней театральности. Тебе придется по-настоящему усвоить этот урок.

Он небрежно взял с прикроватной тумбочки книгу и бросил ее Ян Сяоханю. Это был тонкий сборник с обложкой синего цвета. На обложке белым было написано «Очерки хижины снежной сливы».

Господин Ян не понимал, что от него хотели. Он бездумно пролистал первые страницы и сразу же пришел в восторг от слов «Мир процветает за счет добродетели народа, а диктатор лишь обманывает людей».

\- Я не ошибаюсь, не так ли? – он перевернул книгу обложкой, чтобы посмотреть, кто автор, - В доме Императорского посланника спрятана запрещенная книга? Где ты ее отыскал, господин хоу?

\- Когда я вернулся в Северную Янь прошлой зимой, ты работал над делом Куаншаньской академии, не так ли?

Ян Сяохань вспомнил:

\- Мне был интересно, почему этот господин Сиань выглядит так знакомо. Так это он.

\- Господин Цэн Сиань – уважаемый учитель Императорского цензора Гу Шанлю. Я в долгу перед Гу-юйши из-за дела о восточно-татарском посольстве. Хотя его учитель нарушил запрет, это не то преступление, которое карается смертью. Он уже достаточно настрадался, будучи запертым в тюрьме. Я хочу попросить тебя немного вмешаться. Не мог бы ты проявить великодушие и отпустить старика?

Тепло в глазах Ян Сяоханя медленно остывало.

\- Цзинъюань, - он опустил глаза, пристально разглядывая написанные на страницах иероглифы, - Ты действительно забыл, или намеренно хочешь мне напомнить?

\- Ты о чем?

\- Дело Цзинь Юньфэна, - Ян Сяохань поднял на него взгляд. Казалось, он промерз до костей, - Почему по прошествии семи лет ты все еще используешь похожий случай, чтобы проверить меня? Разве ты не боишься, что я вернусь к своим старым привычкам и воткну тебе в спину еще один нож?

Если бы кто-нибудь осмелился говорить с ним в подобном тоне, то давно уже получил бы пощечину. Однако сегодня Фу Шэнь был на удивление спокоен и просто мирно продолжил беседу:

\- Ты слишком много думаешь. Я не собирался тебя проверять, просто хотел попросить кое о чем. Разве это не нормально?

\- Ты просишь меня что-то сделать для другого мужчины. Нет, - с несчастным видом отказался тот.

Он почти заставил лицо Фу Шэня исказиться от гнева, но с трудом он сдержался:

\- Тогда мы пойдем на компромисс. Как насчет награды?

\- И что это будет за награда?

\- Я дал тебе две нефритовые подвески в форме лозы. Сделай мне одолжение, и ты сможешь использовать их в качестве билета. Одна вещь равняется одной милости: пока она касается этого мира, нет ничего, что бы я не исполнил. Как тебе такое предложение?

Ян Сяохань застыл, словно его поразила молния.

Сознание его будто бы оказалось вне тела, уплывая куда-то. Он безучастно выслушал собственный ошеломленный голос:

\- Вторая услуга… это?

\- Дело Цзинь Юньфэна, - Фу Шэнь вернул ему его же слова, - Почему, спустя семь лет, ты все еще помнишь о нем?

Он все знал.

Рассеянное зрение постепенно сфокусировалось, образ Фу Шэня становился все яснее пока в мельчайших деталях не запечатлелся глубоко в сердце. Как будто божественное оружие с грохотом коснулось земли, стирая все старые раны.

Туман сожаления и уныния, наконец, озарился яркими лучами солнца и рассеялся, подобно тому, как облака разгоняются ветром.

Несколько раз за день потерять дар речи – такого с Ян Сяоханем не случалось еще никогда. В этот момент он понял причину каждого слова и действия Фу Шэня с самого утра.

Он отдавал ему себя, обеими руками предлагая свое сердце.

Никто из них не стоял выше другого, не было никого недостойного. Все было предопределено судьбой, и их брак стал союзом, заключенным на Небесах.

Дыхание Ян Сяоханя участилось, и когда он открыл рот, голос был хриплым, будто в горло надуло песка, и слегка дрожал:

\- Это сделка?

\- Ммм, - Фу Шэнь улыбался, - Все, что может сделать человек на земле, я исполню.

**Автору есть что сказать:** Используется «Новое изложение сказок мира»: «Когда все вокруг – драгоценный камень, я чувствую себя грязью».

Никто не должен верить, что господин Ян закроет глаза и отмахнется от слов генерала Фу. У него предустановленная линза с фильтром «Первая любовь + одержимость + парень», которая толщиной превышает рост Фу Шэня.


	46. Укрытие от дождя

**Пригород Пекина, Ивовый павильон.**

Пышные леса покрывали горные склоны, листья тополей и ив мягко шелестели на ветру. Жаль, что такой чудесный день застал в дорожном павильоне лишь несколько человек. Одним из них был изможденный старик с совершенно седыми волосами и густой щетиной – именно его несколько дней назад выпустили из Императорской тюрьмы. Звали его Цзэн Гуан.

Поддерживаемый под руку своим учеником, Гу Шанлю, он стоял перед молодым господином в инвалидном кресле. Когда старик поклонился, руки его слегка дрожали.

Фу Шэнь попытался отстраниться и протестующе вскинул руку:

\- Господин Цзэн не должен этого делать.

\- Если бы вы не взялись отстаивать справедливость, господин, старые кости этого простолюдина сейчас гнили бы в Императорской тюрьме. Ваша доброта достойна благодарности.

\- Ни в коем случае, - Фу Шэнь улыбнулся, - Сами Небеса помогают таким достойным людям, как вы, к тому же, у вас есть такой прекрасный ученик, как господин Гу. Этому хоу оставалось лишь, не покидая дома, шепнуть пару слов в надежде на успех и, честно говоря, я не слишком в него верил.

Фу Шэнь слышал о происшествии в академии Куаншань и кое-что знал о Цзэн Гуане. В юности сей достойный господин проставился в родном городе как выдающийся гений. После Императорского экзамена его назначили местным чиновником, но из-за предвзятого отношения начальства много лет он не получал повышения. Будучи свирепым, точно пламя, Цзэн Гуан вынул из прически шпильку и покинул свой пост, вернувшись в родной город, чтобы более никогда не касаться обязанностей чиновника. Много лет он посвятил науке, труды его стали известны по всему миру, но тон их был опасно резок. Он критиковал проблемы современного общества, часто поднимая тему глобальных изменений в государственном устройстве. Прошлой зимой вышла его новая работа «Очерки хижины снежной сливы», где он описал крамольную идею: «Мир принадлежит всем живущим в нем». Эти заметки устроили переполох при дворе, вследствие чего Цзэн Гуан был осужден и отправлен в тюрьму за «осуждение правящей династии» и «введение общества в заблуждение».

Академия Куаншань всегда отличалась двумя выдающимися склонностями: поднимать шум и ничего не предпринимать, потому сразу после заключения Цзэн Гуана в тюрьму несколько сотен учеников разлетелись кто куда, точно птицы, а близкие друзья начали избегать его, как ядовитого гада. Только Гу Шанлю бегал по всем министерствам, умоляя от имени учителя о помиловании, но, несмотря на все старания, конца бедам не было.

Однако, Цзэн Гуан, похоже, был еще зачем-то нужен в этом мире, и милость Небес таинственным образом пролилась на его голову.

Высказанные старым ученым мысли соответствовали умонастроениям Фу Шэня, потому его имя задержалось в памяти господина хоу. Кроме того, дело академии Куаншань как раз пришлось на канун прошлого Нового года и было отложено на будущее, дабы не омрачать праздник. Затем последовал Фестиваль Ваньшоу, где Фу Шэню и Гу Шанлю удалось побеседовать – только тогда генерал Фу узнал, что Цзэн Гуан был его учителем. К тому моменту Фу Шэнь уже знал правду о деле Цзинь Юньфэна и как раз пытался придумать предлог, чтобы заставить Ян Сяоханя поговорить об этом – дело академии Куаншань пришлось очень кстати.

Не было преувеличением заявить, что Фу Шэнь и Ян Сяохань стали для старого ученого настоящим благословением. Если бы не выяснение отношений этих двоих, господин Цзэн все еще терялся бы в догадках, сколько ему предстоит томиться в застенках.

Когда Ян Сяохань согласился исполнить просьбу Фу Шэня, он было спланировал инсценировать смерть Цзэн Гуана, чтобы устроить ему побег, но четвертого апреля неожиданно для всех в столице начался сильный снегопад. Весь город был укрыт серебром, что крайне встревожило болеющего в глубинах дворца Императора Юаньтай.

Он все еще никак не мог оправиться с тех пор, как лишился чувств во время Фестиваля Ваньшоу, ежеутренние советы были отменены и теперь проводились раз в три дня, а государственные дела были переданы Залу Инхуа. Императорские лекари заботились о Сыне Неба день и ночь, но улучшений все не было. И только во время этого снегопада все вдруг осознали: неужели это деяния Императора прогневали Небеса, и весенний снегопад является знаком, указывающим ему заглянуть вглубь себя и задуматься над собственными действиями?

Так считали не только придворные чиновники, но и сам Император. Уверовав, он потащил свое больное тело преклонить колени в Императорском Храме Предков. Ян Сяохань решил ковать железо пока горячо и напомнил Его Величеству об инциденте в академии Куаншань. Конечно же, сердце Императора было тронуто, и уже на следующий день он издал указ о помиловании.

Теперь, когда он отправился на юг с Ци-ваном, Фу Шэнь специально приехал навестить Цзэн Гуана. Это было сделано не только для того, чтобы проститься с ним, но и для демонстрации дел Ян Сяоханя гражданским чиновникам.

Слова «не покидая дома» ударили Гу юйши по лицу, заставив увидеть звезды, уголки его губ задергались, будто все зубы разом заныли.

\- В любом случае, благодаря хлопотам господина хоу и господина Яна, мой учитель смог избежать смерти, - он также поклонился, не отводя глаз от Фу Шэня, - Вы оба добродетельны и праведны. Благодарность этого чиновника бесконечна, и я буду помнить о вашей милости до самой смерти.

\- Перед отъездом моя жена услышала, что я собираюсь проводить господина Цзэна, потому поручила передать мне это: вам не нужно как-то благодарить его. Он лишь надеется, что в будущем ваши уста будут не так беспощадны и реже станут называть его «придворным псом». Он был бы очень этому рад, - пошутил Фу Шэнь.

Гражданские чиновники и ученые постоянно осуждали стражу Фэйлун Вэй, испытывая к ней перманентную ненависть. Особенно этим грешили старики, вроде Цзэн Гуана. Сперва он полагал, что это Фу Шэнь заметил случившуюся с ним несправедливость, расправился с гвардией Фэйлун Вэй и отважно спас его от преждевременного визита к Яньло-вану, однако реальность оказалась совершенно иной. Цзиннин-хоу не только не подтвердил ни одного из предположений, но и приписал благородное деяние этому придворному псу. Должно быть, за время, что Цзэн Гуан провел в тюрьме, само Небо переменилось, и отныне господин Императорский посланник посвящал себя добру, а не убийствам… Разве его все еще можно назвать стражем Фэйлун Вэй?

Гу юйши был несколько внимательнее. Заметив, что учитель все еще пребывает в глубоком шоке, он беспомощно улыбнулся Фу Шэню:

\- В таком случае, от имени мастера и этого ученика, пожалуйста, поблагодарите господина Яна за оказанную помощь.

Фу Шэнь удовлетворенно кивнул, убедившись, что его собеседник понимает нынешний порядок вещей.

Вскоре Гу Шанлю помог Цзэн Гуану забраться в повозку и простился со своим учителем. Проводив старика, он поклонился Фу Шэню и отправился обратно в город. Цзиннин-хоу же, устроившись в экипаже, поехал в другую сторону – в уединенное поместье у подножия горы Чанлэ.

Весна была в самом разгаре, ветер пах теплой и влажной травой а фестиваль Ханьши-цзе1 еще продолжался. Это было самое подходящее время для долгой прогулки.

_1._ _寒食_ _节_ _/_ _Hánshí – праздник холодной еды – древний праздник в странах восточной Азии (Китай, Вьетнам, Корея), исторический предшественник дня поминовения мертвых - Цинмина. Во время трехдневного праздника семьи отказывались от зажигания огня. В современном Китае отмечается за день до Цинмина._

Увы… Вокруг было множество цветов, но не было никого, кто хотел бы их собрать.

Ян Сяохань отправился в Цзинчу, и Фу Шэнь не пожелал оставаться в столичном поместье один, поэтому он просто отправился в горное имение восстанавливать силы. Ю Цяотин и Сяо Сюнь уже отправили своих людей в Северную Янь, оставив лишь парочку неотесанных подчиненных. Безделье, которому Фу Шэнь собирался безраздельно придаться, доставляло удовольствие, и он рассчитывал проводить здесь дни в праздности. Однако в ту же ночь у ворот поместья остановилась некая карета с плотными занавесками.

Ткань сдвинулась в сторону, открыв большой ящик: на одном из его углов в свете фонаря, казалось, вспыхнул холодный отблеск черного железа.

**Несколько дней спустя неподалеку от префектуры Цзин.**

Это место находилось приблизительно в двух днях пути от префектуры Цзин. Ци-ван и его сопровождающие покинули постоялый двор в Хешань рано утром и к ночи должны были добраться до следующего, но неожиданно хлынул сильный ливень. Воды реки поднялись и затопили переправу, вынудив изменить маршрут, но дождь становился все сильнее, и дошло до того, что путникам сложно было продвинуться даже на шаг.

Водяная взвесь все вокруг заволокла туманом. Из-за плохой видимости и шума дождя они едва не сбились с пути, но, к счастью, наткнулись на полуразрушенный сельский храм, который мог послужить убежищем от непогоды. Ян Сяохань проводил в главный зал похожего на мокрого цыпленка Ци-вана, отмечая, что статуя местного божества была разрушена, всюду лежала пыль и паутина, но здание все еще было достаточно крепким, чтобы пережить нынешний ливень.

Вымокшие слуги обнаружили на заднем дворе иссохшую полуразломанную дверь, которую можно было пустить на растопку, и тут же развели огонь.

Горячая вода и пламя костра постепенно развеяли вызванное непогодой беспокойство. Ян Сяохань методично организовал людей, приказав поделить пайки, и распределил ночное дежурство. Его подсвеченная костром фигура, замершая в дверном проеме, давала присутствующим необъяснимое чувство безопасности.

Хотя Ци-ван был избалованным членом Императорского семейства, он все же вполне спокойно переносил выпавшие ему невзгоды: сменив вымокшую одежду, он решил оглядеться и, грея руки о чашку с горячей водой, подошел к покрытым пылью остаткам статуи.

\- Ваше Высочество – заметив его перемещения, Ян Сяохань подошел ближе.

\- Вы знаете, какому божеству поклонялись в этом храме, господин Ян?

Ян Сяохань слегка прищурился и осмотрелся, но все же, мог сказать лишь, что статуя была достаточно высокой, волосы ее были собраны в пучок, а глаза под ровными бровями казались вытянутыми, как ивовые листья. Похоже, обломки принадлежали статуе богини.

\- Ваше Высочество, пожалуйста, поделитесь своей мудростью, - скромно ответил он.

\- Табличка над дверью была сильно повреждена, надпись трудно различить, - кивнул на нее Ци-ван, - Это Фансянь2.

 _2.梵_ _仙_ _– буквально бессмертный Брахман. Символ_ _梵_ _сам по себе никакого значения не имеет, поскольку используется как звукоподражание или, в иных случаях, философское понятие из индуизма._

Ян Сяохань вырос в буддизме, поэтому никогда не слышал о «фансяне», и несколько озадачился:

\- И что это за божество?

Его Высочество усмехнулся.

\- «Фансянь» еще одно имя лисьего духа. Этот храм служил местом поклонения хули-цзин.

Ян Сяохань мысленно отметил, что местные вместо того, чтобы посвятить святилище Будде или Бодхисаттвам, выстроили его для горного духа. Впрочем, эти новости его нисколько не взволновали.

\- Вероятно, когда-то здесь объявилась такая лиса, подстрекающая людей построить храм в ее честь.

\- Древние говорили, что без лисьих чар не было бы деревни, - откликнулся Ци-ван, - Среди народа обычное дело – поклоняться хули-цзин. Но раз уж здесь стоит лисий храм, то неподалеку должны жить люди.

Ян Сяохань понимающе кивнул:

\- Ваше Высочество - сын дракона, потому злые духи будут избегать вас. Все, что вам нужно сейчас – отдохнуть и не беспокоиться о пустяках.

Из-за удивительного снегопада, случившегося несколько дней назад, Ци-ван все еще пребывал под впечатлением от всевозможных загадочных и сверхъестественных вещей. Однако, судя по поведению Ян Сяоханя, тот в подобное не верил, хотя и воспользовался мистической побасенкой, чтобы успокоить Его Высочество.

Именно эта храбрость заставила Принца почувствовать, что с пребыванием в дряхлом храме не так уж сложно мириться. Если сравнивать с этим обманщиком, которого едва ли можно было назвать его зятем, призраки и злые духи казались более устрашающими явлениями.

Из-за стены дождя на улице было слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть в вечернем полумраке. Слуги принесли достаточно сухого дерева и воды, так что никто не боялся встретить ночь. Больше всего Ян Сяоханя беспокоило находящееся неподалеку от храма озеро. Хотя строение располагалось на возвышенности, он все еще опасался шторма, который мог бы поднять уровень воды и затопить их среди ночи.

Издалека, вырывая его из размышлений, послышался звук воды, будто кто-то шел вброд. Звук все приближался, и Ян Сяохань внимательно вслушивался в каждый шорох. Наконец из-за завесы дождя показалась фигура в шляпе-доули и направилась прямо к развалинам храма.

В мгновение ока мужчина оказался прямо перед ним. Широкие поля шляпы скрывали черты его лица, одет он был в длинные черные одежды без вышивки и других украшений, а за спиной его висело нечто, тщательно обернутое в полотно и походившее формой на меч. Путник восседал верхом на тощей лошади, состоящей из одних только костей и кожи.

\- Добрый братец, в такой дождь дороги скользкие и труднопроходимые, позволь мне разделить с тобой укрытие. Большое спасибо, большое спасибо! – громко воскликнул тот Ян Сяоханю.

Со скользящим звуком сабля покинула ножны и ярко блеснула прямо перед носом кобылы. Мужчина, перепугавшись, тут же остановил свою клячу, едва не упав с ее костлявой спины. Прохладный голос Ян Сяоханя был едва различим в шуме дождя:

\- Извини, что разочаровываю. Ты не можешь его разделить.

Путник ошеломленно замер, но тут же возмутился:

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Я сказал, что тебе нужно найти другое укрытие, - Ян Сяохань не сдвинулся с места, - Здесь для тебя нет места.

Внутри отдыхал Ци-ван, и кто знает, откуда взялся этот человек. Даже если он не замышлял дурного, его все равно нельзя было впускать.

Мужчина попытался урезонить своего несговорчивого собеседника:

\- Старший брат, мы оба попали в ужасную ситуацию. Где еще, по-твоему, я смогу найти укрытие в этой глуши? Будь немного любезнее. Я ничего не сделаю и уйду, как только дождь прекратится. Или я мог бы дать тебе денег…

Он потянулся к своему кошельку, но Ян Сяохань прервал его порыв очередным недоброжелательным «нет».

\- Почему ты не слушаешь голос разума?! – человек раздраженно убрал руку от кошеля, - Этот храм построен твоей семьей? Или божество наняло тебя в качестве сторожевого пса? Каково твое ежемесячное жалование? Я дам тебе вдвое больше!

\- …, - слова путника совершенно неожиданно попали прямо в цель.

Взгляд Ян Сяоханя окончательно заледенел, пальцы крепко сжали рукоять сабли. Капли дождя скользили по обнаженному лезвию, словно серебряные нити…


	47. Удар молнии

Капли дождя стекали по полям шляпы доули, словно укрывая его лицо вуалью. Мужчина быстро отметил едва уловимые движения Ян Сяоханя, вскинул бровь и потянулся к свертку за спиной.

Как раз в этот момент из главного зала раздался оклик, разбивший возникшее напряжение:

\- Ян… - голос Ци-вана был едва слышен в шуме ливня, - Все в порядке, впусти его.

Прежде чем Ян Сяохань как-то среагировал на приказ Его Высочества, путник уже молниеносно отдернул руку от свертка точно так же, как до этого убрал ее от кошеля.

\- Слышал, что сказал Великий Бессмертный? Не загораживай проход, впусти меня поскорей!

Стоило ему открыть рот, как человек начинал походить на стаю скворцов, забивающих уши своим гомоном. Его жуткие вопли были похожи на беспорядочные удары в расколотый гонг. Ян Сяохань в крайнем раздражении убрал саблю в ножны, и в тот же миг его чувствительные уши уловили звон металла, когда этот надоедливый проходимец спрыгнул со спины своего одра. Звук был ясным и протяжным, долго расходясь в воздухе. 

Он тут же вскинул взгляд и уставился на мужчину. Тот беспечно шел навстречу, и его губы под широкими полями доули изогнулись в самодовольной улыбке. Едва он оказался рядом, Ян Сяохань вдруг вскинул руку, чтобы стремительно и бесцеремонно стянуть с чужой спины матерчатый сверток.

Реакция мужчины была не менее быстрой – почти одновременно с тем, как Ян Сяохань начал движение, он крепко ухватил другой конец свертка. От резкого жеста его шляпа соскользнула назад, открыв простое и неприметное лицо.

\- Что ты делаешь?! – голос его звучал возмущенно и резко.

\- Забираю твой меч, - без всякого выражения ответил Ян Сяохань.

\- Забираешь мой меч? Откуда у меня меч? – озадачился молодой человек.

Ян Сяохань посмотрел на сверток, который они оба держали. Перехватив этот взгляд, путник засмеялся:

\- Думаешь, он тут? Это не меч.

\- Разверни.

Человек покачал головой, точно старик, раздраженный поведением непочтительной молодежи.

\- Ты действительно хочешь увидеть, да?.. Ладно, - отозвался он и принялся неспешно разматывать ткань, будто бы устраивал представление.

Ян Сяохань с сомнением наблюдал, как мужчина слой за слоем снимает полоски ткани, намотанной на его поклажу, пока на свет не показалось нечто из черного металла, примерно в три чи длиной.

Это была кочерга.

\- …, - Ян Сяохань изумленно молчал.

\- Я же говорил, что это не меч. Но смотри, раз так хотел, - совершенно невинно заметил путник.

Слуги, которые видели эту сцену, прикрыли рты и опустили головы с большим трудом сдерживая смех. Однако Ян Сяохань сохранял хладнокровие.

\- Дай сюда. Ты не можешь войти с этим, - равнодушно заявил он.

У человека, стоящего под карнизом, не было другого выбора, кроме как уступить, и, больше не настаивая, он отдал кочергу, прежде чем с ворчанием отправиться внутрь.

\- Какой педантичный. Не пропускает даже огнестрельное оружие.

Ян Сяохань стерпел очередной глупый выпад, позволяя ему пройти. И все же, он чувствовал в этой ситуации что-то странное. Мужчина выглядел довольно молодо, но в то же время манерами походил на старого мастера из цзянху. В его безучастном лице таилось некое едва заметное лукавство. Ян Сяохань все пытался повнимательнее присмотреться к нему, но тот умудрялся избегать пристального взгляда. Казалось, с самого начала он был уверен, что в конце концов непременно окажется в храме, потому, хотя Ян Сяохань обнажил оружие, настоящего гнева в нем не было. С другой стороны, мужчина не упустил не единой возможности уколоть генерала Фэйлун Вэй.

Такая размеренная, но острая манера речи звучало очень знакомо.

Он тряхнул головой, чувствуя, что, вероятно, теряет ясность рассудка. Быть может оттого, что едва ему удалось распробовать сладость, как пришлось надолго расстаться, все, что попадалось на глаза, напоминало о Фу Шэне.

В отличие от господина Яна, чье лицо открыто выражало неприязнь, Ци-ван и его спутники отнеслись к этому странному молодому человеку с искренним дружелюбием. Стоило Ян Сяоханю ненадолго отвлечься на свои мысли, как тот уже уселся у огня, вытянул ноги и, греясь в тепле, принялся легкомысленно болтать. Его Высочество, никогда прежде не видевший мира за пределами дворца, слушал с большим интересом.

\- … Фамилия этого скромного путника – Жэнь, имя – Мяо1. Его мне дали во время сильной засухи. Родом я из Янчжоу. С шестнадцати лет путешествую, помогая людям то там, то тут… Родители? Они умерли совсем молодыми. Я вырос, получая еду со столов многих семей.

_1.Мяо (_ _淼_ _) - три символа воды (_ _水_ _), сгруппированные вместе, несет значение наводнения, многоводия._

\- Какое-то время я прожил в столице, служил охранником у одного торговца, - он смущенно улыбнулся, - Иногда я помогал в доме соседской семьи, просто… чтобы взглянуть на их молодую госпожу.

Ян Сяохань мысленно усмехнулся, но Ци-вану особенно нравились романтические истории. Заинтересовавшись еще сильнее, он с энтузиазмом спросил:

\- Что же случилось потом?

Жэнь Мяо сделал глоток горячей воды и продолжил:

\- Их дело в столице перестало приносить доход, поэтому они продали дом, собрали вещи и вернулись на свою родину в префектуру Цзин.

\- Как жаль, - со вздохом посетовал Ци-ван.

\- О чем тут жалеть? – Жэнь Мяо улыбнулся, - Разве я не отправился искать ее?

С этими словами он повернулся к Ян Сяоханю. Господин Ян отметил это и подумал про себя:

_Ты идешь за своей возлюбленной, зачем смотреть на этого господина? Чтобы показать, что у тебя есть возлюбленная?_

\- Как зовут этих людей? Чем они занимаются? Вы уверены, что эта госпожа в префектуре Цзин? Что, если они отправились в другое место? – Его Высочество принялся осыпать Жэнь Мяо вопросами.

\- Их фамилия – Мэн. Они занимаются торговлей тканями. Отъезд из Пекина в префектуру Цзин был организован ее родителями, она не могла противиться этому, поскольку остается незамужней дочерью. Моя госпожа успела только тайно прислать служанку с письмом.

\- Вы… Так вы действительно любите друг друга?! – воскликнул Ци-ван.

\- Естественно. В противном случае я бы просто принимал желаемое за действительное, и зачем тогда мне следовать за ней так далеко? Она еще не дала мне ясный ответ, но все же непременно будет ждать встречи. Я не могу ее подвести.

Едва эти слова прозвучали, как все присутствующие ошеломленно замерли. Особенно тронуты были те, кто уже имел семьи. Ян Сяохань с первого взгляда был предвзят к нему, настолько он казался глупым и настырным, но фраза «я не могу ее подвести» переменила его мнение. Тоска, которую он так старательно сдерживал, хлынула подобно воде, прорвавшей плотину, затапливая его сердце и глаза.

Немного помолчав, он заговорил:

\- Хорошо. Не опорочь здесь репутацию молодой госпожи.

Жэнь Мяо снова взглянул на господина Императорского посланника.

\- Дагэ так хорош собой. Должно быть, он уже женат, - засомневался тот.

Ян Сяохань сдержано кивнул.

\- Ты из Янчжоу. Слышал ли что-нибудь о командире Железной кавалерии Северной Янь Цзиннин-хоу Фу Шэне?

\- Конечно. Кто никогда о нем не слышал? – лениво протянул Жэнь Мяо, - Хочешь сказать, что ты и Цзиннин-хоу – одна семья? При всем уважении, дагэ, твоя ложь слишком тонкая. Как бумага, которая порвется, стоит подуть на нее, - закончил он и расхохотался, довольный своей шуткой.

Присутствующие погрузились в загадочное молчание.

\- Что это вы так на меня смотрите? – испытывая некоторую неловкость, поинтересовался Жэнь Мяо.

\- Я говорю, - продолжил Ян Сяохань, едва взяв себя в руки, - Раз ты из Северной Янь, почему бы тебе не присоединиться к его армии, получить военные заслуги, а затем спокойно жениться на своей госпоже Мэн? Даже если ты отправился следом за ней в префектуру Цзин, собираясь сделать предложение, ее семья может не захотеть выдавать дочь замуж.

\- Армия не годится, - молодой человек покачал головой и улыбнулся, - Я человек не амбициозный. Я не мечтаю получить военные заслуги или основать свое дело и только хочу, чтобы мы с возлюбленной заботились друг о друге всю жизнь, оставаясь в мире и безопасности. Сейчас я могу использовать свое мастерство, чтобы зарабатывать достаточно для содержания семьи. Если бы я вступил в армию, мне было бы неведомо, позволит ли судьба однажды вернуться к ней, или мне суждено навсегда оставить жену одинокой в этом мире. Я не могу позволить себе закрыть глаза, даже если умру.

Должно быть, этого человека послали Небеса, чтобы ранить его прямо в сердце. Ян Сяохань едва сдерживался, чтобы не заплевать все кровью.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что госпожа Мэн не желает богатых нарядов и почестей и готова будет выйти за тебя, чтобы жить в бедности? – не отступал он.

Жэнь Мяо согнул ногу, в глазах его отразилась слегка застенчивая, тоскливая улыбка.

\- Она не такой человек, - заговорил тот, будто сам с собой, - Иначе почему из всех людей, живущих в этом мире, ей нравлюсь именно я…

Эта нескрываемая нежность была почти обжигающей. Ян Сяохань почувствовал печаль пополам с болезненной горечью. То, о чем говорил Жэнь Мяо, не было каким-то его глубоким и недостижимым чаянием, тем более что в их с Фу Шэнем случае один был высокородным аристократом, а другой занимал значительное положение при дворе. Даже если человек, обладающий большой властью, не желает ее, как он может оставить все и уйти в сторону?

Многие годы Ян Сяоханя тяготило отсутствие личной свободы, он поднимался и падал в пыль суетного мира. Однажды этот поток перемен утянет его на дно. 

Жэнь Мяо бросил взгляд на ошеломленного Ян Сяоханя, глаза его вспыхнули, и он небрежно сменил тему:

\- Откуда вы? Отправляетесь навестить друзей или родственников?

Ян Сяохань ничего не ответил. Ци-ван в сомнениях пожевал губу, но заговорил:

\- Да. Мы едем из столицы, чтобы навестить родственников в префектуре Цзин.

Он обошелся лишь парой слов, и Жэнь Мяо понял, что не стоит продолжать расспросы.

\- Какое приятное совпадение. Быть может, мы встретимся там. Я приглашу вас всех, братья, выпить, когда настанет этот день.

С наступлением ночи дождь немного утих. Жэнь Мяо развесил одежду сушиться у огня, беззастенчиво вытряхнув из нее еду. Наевшись и напившись досыта, он собрал охапку рисовой соломы, разложил ее в углу и уютно на ней устроился. Ян Сяохань расставил людей на ночное дежурство; когда он миновал тот угол, шаг его был исключительно легким, но Жэнь Мяо – который должен был крепко спать – немедленно распахнул глаза.

Они случайно пересеклись взглядами.

Быстро, точно вспышка, неописуемое, дрожащее чувство поднялось до самой макушки Ян Сяоханя. Бесчисленные фрагменты единой картины промелькнули в сознании, но он не смог поймать божественное озарение прежде, чем оно угасло.

Поняв, кто к нему подкрался, Жэнь Мяо снова закрыл глаза, как ни в чем не бывало.

Ян Сяохань был полон сомнений и продолжал волноваться из-за сильного дождя, отчего сон его был беспокойным. Ранним утром над крышей храма раздались приглушенные раскаты грома. Он очнулся от неглубокого сна, открыл глаза и обнаружил, что в дверях уже стоит чья-то фигура.

Волосы вдруг встали дыбом, первой его реакцией было схватиться за саблю, но в этот момент мужчина развернулся и подошел к нему.

\- Проснулся? Я как раз собирался тебя будить. Иди-ка посмотри. У меня такое чувство, что этот гром немного странный.

Уже приподнявшись с импровизированного ложа, он отметил, что Жэнь Мяо на самом деле довольно высокий обладатель длинных ног. Теперь, когда не улыбался, точно бездельник, он казался вполне компетентным и надежным.

Они подошли к воротам. Дождь был теперь очень слабым, но густые облака еще не рассеялись. Вместо этого они плотнели, становясь все гуще и темнее. Сверкали молнии и грохотал гром. Мало того, что все это происходило прямо над их головами, так еще и каждый раз, когда фиолетовый свет пронизывал небеса, ветхое здание слегка содрогалось.

\- Храм стоит на самой высокой точке в округе. Даже если его не затопит, сюда может попасть молния, - поглядев в небо, сказал Жэнь Мяо, - Дагэ, поднимай всех. Нам нужно сменить место.

Не успел он договорить, как ослепительно-белая молния, несущая на хвосте неизмеримо мощный раскат грома, обрушилась, как Млечный Путь, упавший на землю, попадая точно в крышу лисьего храма!

\- Быстрее! – воскликнул Жэнь Мяо.

Ян Сяохань ворвался в зал, точно вихрь, и, мгновенно подняв Ци-вана, сурово крикнул:

\- Вставай! Беги!

В следующее мгновение воротник Принца натянулся. Все тело дернулось назад, когда Ян Сяохань волок Его Высочество за ворот ханьфу, пока не бросил в переднем зале храма у стола для подношения благовоний!

Почти в то же мгновение очередная ослепительная молния пробила ветхую крышу и с грохотом разнесла статую божества на куски. В ответ на это балка крыши треснула и обрушилась точно на то место, где только что стоял Ян Сяохань.

Все ошарашено замерли.

**Автору есть что сказать:** Упомянутое в тексте «простое и неприметное» лицо относится к тому типу не вызывающих удивления лиц, которым обладает Гу Тяньлэ.

PS: Этот текст упорно придерживается реальности. Хотя на его страницах встречается внезапный снег и гром, он не превратится в сянься новеллу.


End file.
